Anime High School
by Aquitar94
Summary: High school's tough, even for a Saiyan!
1. High School Never Ends

**A/N: Ok guys, so here's the first chapter of my brand new fic, Anime High School! I hope you guys like it!**

Darkness turned to light as the rising sun shined directly in a house, hitting a boy right in the face. His eyes slowly began to open, and his look of confusion quickly turned to a smile.

"Mom! Dad! It's the first day of school!" The boy shouted.

He jumped out of his bed, and ran down the hallway. He ran downstairs to see his parents at the table.

"Goku! Up so soon?" Goku's dad asked.

"Yeah! I'm very excited for today!" Goku responded.

"Are you sure you want to do this honey?" Goku's mom asked. "I mean, you've already missed one semester of school. Maybe you can just try again next year."

"Mom I'm ready to go to a public school now!" Goku said.

"But you've been homeschooled for SO LONG!" Goku's mom said.

"Exactly honey, so this is why he needs to go out into the world! He needs to meet some people!" Goku's dad said.

Goku's mom examined her son. He was small for a 12 year old, and his head consisted of nothing but black spiky hair.

"He's so innocent though! What if the outside world… corrupts him?"

"Oh c'mon mom!" Goku said. "How bad can school be? I mean I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. There's more people there! I'll be able to make friends! Oh, and there's lunch! I'm sure the food tastes great!"

"Well you'd eat it regardless anyway son!" Goku's dad said.

Goku's mom examined her son one more time, and smiled. "Well if you think you're ready…"

Goku cheered. "Thanks mom! I'm so happy! Today I enroll in Anime High School!"

Goku turned around and ran back up the stairs.

Goku's dad walked up to his mom.

"Don't worry honey. It's a small school grades 7-12. Besides they have the 7-8 grades separate from the 9-12 grades!"

"You're right." Goku's mom said. "Besides. How bad can a small high school be?"

Goku opened his closet and saw his outfits. It was a white tee shirt with purple pants. It was all he wore as he had many of the same outfit in his closet. Goku grabbed one and headed towards the shower.

(Later…)

Anime High School was full of students inside the hallway. They were running around, throwing paper balls, laughing, kissing, and yelling. A little boy was standing alone at his locker when three kids approached him.

"Krillin!" The voice said.

The bald headed boy sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned around. "Oh great. It's Vegeta and his gang."

"Nice to see you again. You do know what day of the week it is right?"

"Yeah, yeah payday." Krillin said reaching into his pocket.

"Finally!" Vegeta said.

"I know right. We've been doing this since kindergarten, and he's finally catching on." Piccolo, Vegeta's best friend said.

Krillin was still fidgeting around in his pocket.

"What's taking you so long kid?" Vegeta asked.

"Just wait a second!" Krillin said. He pulled his money out of his pocket.

Bulma, Vegeta and Piccolo's other friend snatched the money from Krillin and began to count it.

"He's 5 short." Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at him. "Trying to cheat us out of our money eh?"

"No!" Krillin said quickly. "It's just that, I had to get my allowance cut. Money's tight around here you know?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I guess I can agree with that. So here's the thing. I won't kick your ass, I'll just stuff you in your locker."

"What?" Krillin said.

Vegeta and Piccolo began laughing, as they picked Krillin up.

"Aw come on guys! Vegeta! Piccolo!"

"No talking!" Piccolo said.

The two threw Krillin into his locker, and shut it. The three bullies laughed and walked away.

(Meanwhile…)

A car pulled up in front of the school. Goku's parents turned to look at Goku.

"Well, here's your stop son!" Goku's dad said.

"Oh boy!" Goku said.

"Well, have fun Goku ok?" Goku's mom asked.

"I will mom!"

"Ok! Now remember, be home by 4!" Goku's mom said.

"Will do!"

Goku exited his parent's car, and waved as they drove off. Some kids behind Goku began laughing.

"Waving bye to mommy and daddy?" A guy asked mocking Goku.

"Yes!" Goku said not getting that they were making fun of him.

The kids stopped laughing and looked at him funny.

"Weirdo." One of them said before laughing again and walking off.

"Nice to meet you!" Goku shouted to them. He began walking into the school.

(Meanwhile…)

Krillin managed to open his locker door, and stepped out.

"Idiots forgot to lock the locker." Krillin said. He looked to see that there were students still in the hallway talking.

"Yeah thanks for the help!" Krillin said sarcastically.

He got his stuff out and closed his locker when Goku entered.

"Never seen him before." Krillin said to himself.

Goku began looking at the lockers.

"Here's mine!" Goku said walking up to his locker. He tried turning it.

"Now was it left right left, right left right, left left right, or right right left?"

Goku continued trying to open his locker when Krillin approached him.

"Hey!" Krillin said.

Goku stared up at him. "Oh. Hello!"

"You new here?" Krillin asked.

"Oh yeah! I just started here. Today is my first day!"

"Cool!" Krillin said. "Finally a friend." He thought to himself. "So where are you coming from?"

"Home!" Goku said.

Krillin rolled his eyes. "No I know that! I mean from what school?"

"That's the thing. I didn't come from a school I've been homeschooled my entire life!"

Krillin's eyes widened. "You've never been to a real school before?"

"Nope. This is my first time!"

"This is crazy! That's so weird! That's so… what's your name?"

"Goku!"

"Oh ok. Nice to meet you Goku! I'm Krillin!"

"Cool! Hi Krillin! You're my first real friend!"

"Mines too." Krillin thought to himself. "Really? I have tons of friends!"

"Awesome!" Goku said.

Krillin put his arm around Goku. "Well pal I think this may be the start of an awesome friendship!"

"Pal!" Goku said. "I don't know why, but I like the sound of that!"

"Yeah…" Krillin said.

"So, are you going to introduce me to some of your friends?" Goku asked.

"Friends?" Krillin repeated.

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"Oh crap." Krillin thought to himself. "Uh… let's see here. Excuses. Think of some excuses."

Krillin looked around and saw a clock. He smiled.

"Actually Goku maybe later. Class is about to start."

"Oh ok!" Goku said. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it.

"I have History in 102 next!"

Krillin looked surprised. "That's my first class too!"

"We have a class together!" Goku said excitedly.

"This semester's beginning to look good after all." Krillin said quietly. "Well, Goku let me show you where History is."

The two boys walked down the hallway.

(Later…)

The boys were in history class when the teacher spotted Goku.

"Everyone we have a new student!" The teacher said excitedly.

Goku stood up. "Hi! I'm Goku! It's nice to meet you all!"

"Loser!" Someone said quickly. The class began to laugh, the teacher shushed the students and Krillin quickly pulled Goku down to his seat.

Goku looked confused. "Why were they all laughing?"

"Well it is high school Goku. You don't introduce yourself like that." Krillin whispered.

"But that's how my parents taught me." Goku whispered back.

"Well your parents never exposed you to the world, so I don't expect you to know how to act. Once lunch comes around, we'll me in front of here and I'll give you a tour of what high school's really like."

"Ok!" Goku said.

(Later…)

Goku was waiting outside for Krillin when he walked up to him.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku said.

"Hey Goku. Well it's time for your tour of high school!"

"This should be fun!" Goku said.

"Yeah we'll see." Krillin said.

The two boys walked down the hallway.

"I don't understand why you think school is so bad!" Goku said. "I like it so far!"

"You'd be surprised how quickly you'll come to hating this place. There are jerks and stuck up snobs…"

"I haven't seen any of them yet!" Goku said.

Krillin opened a door leading Goku outside. A boy was in between two football players.

"Give me my cap back!" The boy shouted.

The football players were tossing the boy's cap back and forth to each other. Goku frowned.

"Why are they messing with him? He's obviously younger!"

"Because that's the way the cookie crumbles." Krillin said.

A whistle was blown, and the boys turned to see and adult running towards the three boys.

"Alright that's enough!" The adult said. "You know there's no more outside time during lunch."

One of the football players scoffed and threw the cap in the boy's face.

"That's it! To the principal's office!" The adult said.

"Whatever." The boy said and walked with the man.

Goku walked over to the boy. "Are you ok?"

"Get outta my face!" The boy told Goku, and shoved past him.

"What did I do? I was only trying to be nice!" Goku said.

"Goku, being nice isn't exactly what we do here in high school. Just let the people get picked on, and leave them be."

"But that seems so wrong!" Goku said.

"Wrong is like the definition of high school." Krillin said.

Goku looked a little disappointed.

"Well next stop on the tour, to the hallways!" Krillin said.

Goku followed Krillin back into the school.

"The hallways are probably the main source of gossip." Krillin said.

"Gossip? Isn't that bad?"

"But it is entertaining!" Krillin said. "Here's a conversation we can slowly eavesdrop on."

Krillin and Goku leaned towards some lockers.

"So did you hear the news?" A girl asked.

"Yeah! Leia had a baby!" Another girl asked.

"Really?" The guy asked. "I guess Kai's not gay after all!"

Krillin and Goku slowly backed away from the conversation.

"Babies?" Goku asked. "Aren't we too young to be parents?"

"Yes, but that's not stopping anyone from having sex or facing the consequences. But on the bright side, no one thinks Kai is gay anymore!"

Goku stared at Krillin strangely.

"Save outside school lunch!" A voice said loudly.

Goku and Krillin turned around to see a girl passing out flyers to students. Goku's eyes widened.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"Oh her?" Krillin asked. "That's our little high school activist Chichi." Krillin said.

"Chichi." Goku repeated.

Krillin smiled. "Aw doesn't someone have a little baby crush?"

Goku then started to walk over to Chichi.

"Please everyone! Let's rebel! Save outside lunch! It's the only piece of freedom we have left!"

Goku approached Chichi, and stared at her. Chichi looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Chichi asked.

"…Hi." Goku said.

Chichi rolled her eyes and began passing out more flyers.

Goku turned around to look at Krillin and he pointed at the flyers. Goku got what he was saying and smiled. He took some flyers from her.

"Hey what are you-?" Chichi started.

"Help save outside lunch!" Goku said passing out the flyers. People were grabbing them from him.

"Thanks." Chichi said. "I'm-"

"Chichi." Goku said. "Krillin told me your name!"

Goku turned around and pointed at Krillin who began to look embarrassed. He ran up over to them.

"Hey Chichi." Krillin said.

"Oh hey! You're in my science class right?"

"Uh huh." Krillin said.

"Well thanks for helping me pass these flyers out…"

"Goku." Goku said.

"Oh. Well thanks Goku. Are you new here?"

"It's my first day!" Goku said.

"It's his first day of school ever." Krillin said. "He'd been homeschooled his entire life."

"Whoa really?" Chichi said surprised. "Anime High School is quite the… change from a sheltered home. It can be a very drastic change of scenery."

"He's starting to learn that now." Krillin said.

A girl shouted and the three kids turned around.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked in a panicked voice.

Krillin smiled. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Just the coolest kids in the lower grades are here!"

A group of boys were walking down the hallway.

"Who are they?" Goku asked.

"Those guys are the Red Ribbons!" Krillin said. "The most popular kids in the 7th and 8th grade!"

"They're not that great." Chichi said.

The weight of her papers shifted to the side and they fell down all over the hall.

"Darn it!" Chichi said. She bent down to pick up the papers when someone else helped her.

"Don't worry about it. I got this." The guy said.

Chichi blushed. "Thanks Blue." She said.

"Blue?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! Blue may not be the leader of the Red Ribbons, but he's my favorite! Cool, sophisticated, nice, and the girls love him because he has all the scars and stuff because he's so tough!"

"Oh." Goku said looking at Blue and Chichi interacting.

"Jealous?" Krillin asked jokingly.

"No!" Goku said.

"Blue!" Another guy from the Red Ribbons said.

Blue looked over at them and back at Chichi. "Sorry. Gotta go."

"Bye!" Chichi said.

The Red Ribbons walked off.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Chichi said. "How about we go to the cafeteria?"

"Sure I'm hungry too!" Goku said.

"Uh I'd rather not." Krillin said.

"Why not?" Goku asked. "I want to meet some more of your friends!"

"Well…" Krillin said.

"Oh Krillin!" A familiar voice said.

"Oh great." Krillin said sarcastically.

Goku, Krillin, and Chichi turned to see Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma walking towards them.

"Who are they?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta." Krillin said. "The scariest guy in both 7th and 8th grade."

"And his two cronies Piccolo and Bulma." Chichi said.

"So I see you've got a new friend?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm Goku." Goku said eyeing Vegeta up and down.

"See something you like?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"No not really." Goku said back.

Vegeta pushed Goku.

"Stop!" Chichi said. "Go away!"

"Aw what's the little tree hugger going to do?" Bulma asked.

"Shut up Bulma." Chichi said. "Talk to me when you stop acting like one of the guys."

"You know what?" Bulma said angrily.

Piccolo grabbed her. "She's not worth getting suspended over."

"Goku, leave him alone. He's not a good guy!" Krillin said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"He dumps people in trashcans and takes their money." Krillin said.

"That's not right!" Goku said angrily.

"And are you going to stop me?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah! I'm going to tell on you!"

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma laughed.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Vegeta said. "Tell on us? What grade are we in now?"

Goku clenched his fists, and pushed Vegeta down.

"Oh that was a big mistake!" Vegeta said getting back up, walking towards Goku.

Piccolo and Bulma grabbed him.

"Weren't you listening to what I was telling Bulma a second ago?" Piccolo asked him.

"Goku are you trying to get yourself killed?" Krillin asked.

"That was quite the brave thing for you to do shoving Vegeta like that. I don't think anyone would've lived to tell about it!" Chichi said.

"I'll say." Bulma said to herself blushing. "Kinda cute, but a little short." She thought.

Chichi looked at the three. "Well what are you waiting for? Run along now!" She said.

Vegeta eyed the three again. "This isn't over."

Vegeta broke out of Piccolo and Bulma's hold on him and began to walk in the other direction.

"You alright?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah you seem kinda pissed." Bulma said.

"I don't like that new kid." Vegeta said angrily.

"Goku." Piccolo said.

"Whatever!" Vegeta said.

"Looks like you made your first enemy." Krillin said.

"I didn't really want enemies, but he's really too big of a jerk for me to be nice to him!" Goku said.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Aw man!" Goku said. "I didn't get to meet any of your friends at lunch!"

"Oh darn. What a shame." Krillin said plainly.

"Well come on Krillin off to Math next." Chichi said.

"In room 104?" Goku asked.

"Yep!" Krillin and Chichi said.

"That's my class too!" Goku said.

"Awesome!" Krillin and Chichi said.

The three began to walk down the hallway.

"Well this is an interesting start to the new semester." Krillin said.

"Tell me about it!" Chichi said.

"Well I'm enjoying high school so far!" Goku said.

"That'll change." Krillin and Chichi said. The two began laughing.

**A/N: Alright guys so that ends the 1****st**** chapter of Anime High School! I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Popular

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter of AHS! Hope you like it! I don't own Dragonball!**

It was early in the morning, and Goku and Krillin were walking down the sidewalk to school.

"Did you do the French homework last night?" Krillin asked.

"Oui!" Goku responded.

"Good, can I copy it?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, you know how I feel about cheating." Goku said.

"Look Goku, I was busy last night!" Krillin said.

"Idolizing the Red Ribbons again?" Goku asked jokingly.

"Hey, they're some cool people! I want to join them one day!"

"But Krillin, you're already popular enough!" Goku said.

"He's been here a week, and he still doesn't realize that him and Chichi are my only friends." Krillin thought to himself. "I might be popular, but nowhere near as popular as the Red Ribbons."

"Well how do you plan on joining them?" Goku asked.

The two boys made it to the school grounds and the Red Ribbon boys were surrounded by screaming fan girls.

"It's not just going to be me Goku." Krillin said. "Both of us are going to get in the Red Ribbon group."

"How do you expect to do that?" Goku asked.

"You're going to be my little project." Krillin said with a smile.

"Project?" Goku repeated.

(Later…)

"You really don't have to do this." Goku said.

"I know!" Krillin said. "It's what makes me so nice! Now shut up and observe!"

Goku rolled his eyes and looked at the Red Ribbons.

"Now what do you see?" Krillin asked.

"Hmm… Red is wearing a red shirt with a black coat over it, Blue is wearing a white tee with a blue coat and jeans…"

"No Goku!" Krillin said irritated. "I mean the type of clothes it is. What kind of clothing line?"

"Oh." Goku said. "Well I don't usually pay attention to clothing line. I just get whatever looks nice to me."

"And that's exactly the kind of attitude that's going to keep us out of the Red Ribbons!" Krillin said.

"Well why would we want to join a group that won't let us in because of the clothes we wear? What if we can't afford top of the notch clothing line clothes?"

"We really need to expose you to more high school life huh?" Krillin asked. "But that'll be for another time!"

"So what are we going to do first?" Goku asked.

"Well the drama club had this play last semester about the secret life of a cool kid." Krillin said.

"Oh." Goku said.

"You see where I'm going with this?" Krillin asked.

"No." Goku said.

"They have some of those clothes!" Krillin said.

"Oh ok! That way we'll look cool!" Goku said.

"Exactly." Krillin said. "Now come on! Let's switch clothes before class starts!"

"Ok!"

The boys ran down the hallway, and past Vegeta and his crew.

"Wonder where they're running off to." Bulma said.

"Not like it matters." Vegeta said.

(Later….)

It was lunch time and everyone was sitting around eating lunch. Chichi was looking around for her friends.

"Where are they at?" Chichi asked herself.

The cafeteria doors flew open and Goku and Krillin walked in. They were wearing similar clothes like the Red Ribbons.

"Whoa!" A student said.

Krillin was wearing a white tee with a Red coat and black jeans with a red cap.

"Sup!" Krillin said winking and pointing at a girl.

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me." Chichi said.

Goku was wearing a green tee with a purple coat and blue jeans. He had on a blue cap but most of his hair was still sticking out.

"Hello!" Goku said to a girl.

The girl screamed. "He said hey to me!"

Krillin and Goku walked towards Chichi.

"Hey Chichi!" Goku said.

Krillin elbowed him. "He means, sup Chichi."

"So is this like a phase you two are going through or something?" Chichi asked.

"No not at all!" Krillin said.

"Oh and are you hurt or something? It looked like you were limping."

"I wasn't hurt!" Krillin said. "I was just walking!"

"He calls it the cool walk!" Goku said. "I still can't do it yet though." Goku said frowning.

"Oh you two are so ridiculous!" Chichi said. "Besides, the Red Ribbons don't even walk like that!"

"How did you know we were trying to fit in with them?" Krillin asked.

"Please why else would you do this?" Chichi asked.

Krillin scoffed. "Whatever! You coming with us?"

"As much as I'd love to watch you two make fools out of yourselves, I'm hungry so I'm eating lunch."

"Suit yourself." Krillin said. "Come on Goku!"

Goku looked at Krillin. "I wanna eat with Chichi." Goku whispered.

"COME ON GOKU!" Krillin said louder.

"OW!" Goku said grabbing his ear. "Ok, ok! I'll come with you! See ya Chichi!"

"Bye boys." Chichi said watching her two friends walk off. "Idiots." She said walking to her table.

Goku and Krillin were within ear shot of the Red Ribbon table. They had their own little section squared off from the rest of the cafeteria.

"Ok, so I think Miya is into me." Black said.

"Ooh." The other guys said.

"Miya's cute. I think you two would look good together." Red, leader of the Ribbons said.

"Yeah she's got the perfect front and back." White said.

"Shut up White." Blue said rolling his eyes.

"Come to think of it Blue-" White started. "All three of us have dated a girl this year. Why haven't you?"

"I don't know. I haven't found the right one yet I guess." Blue said.

"Oh really?" Red asked. "I see how you and Chichi stare at each other from time to time."

"CHICHI!" Goku said loudly.

"Goku!" Krillin started.

"Can we help you?" Black asked irritated.

"Oh! Uh…" Krillin started.

"I think we can help them out of those outfits." White said.

Black and White began to laugh.

"What do you mean help us out of these?" Goku asked. "These clothes are cool!"

"Yeah those are last year's outfits." Red said. "We only wear things from this year."

Blue examined Krillin's outfit a little bit better. "Hey Red, didn't we donate last year's clothes to the school for a play?" Blue asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Red asked.

"Well I think that's the exact same outfit I had last year." Blue said.

Black and White began laughing again.

Krillin's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh great." Krillin said quietly.

"It's not funny!" Goku said angrily.

"Goku, let's just get out of here ok?" Krillin said.

"Krillin!" Goku started.

Krillin didn't let Goku finish as he grabbed his arm and ran out of the cafeteria. The two did not notice Vegeta and his crew watching them.

"How embarrassing!" Vegeta said.

"I've got an idea." Piccolo said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You two aren't going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Define stupid." Vegeta said.

"We can beat them to the drama room if we take a shortcut." Piccolo said.

"Cool." Vegeta said. He and Piccolo ran out of the cafeteria.

(Later…)

Goku and Krillin reached the theater room.

"Let's hurry up and change out of these clothes." Krillin said.

"Well why don't you show these clothes to your other friends?" Goku asked. "I mean they may not be cool to the Ribbons, but they may be cool with the others."

Krillin was silent. "Goku, we need to talk about these 'friends'… Goku are you listening?"

Goku was searching through the box. "Our clothes are gone!"

"What?" Krillin asked.

"Our clothes! They aren't in here anymore!" Goku said.

"Let me take a look." Krillin said. He shoved Goku to the side and looked for the clothes.

"What the hell could've happened to them?" Krillin asked.

"All that's left are these clothes!" Goku said pointing inside a box.

Krillin looked at them. "Oh no. Not those!" Krillin said.

(A few minutes later…)

Goku and Krillin reentered the cafeteria. Goku was wearing a plaid shirt with overalls and Krillin was wearing overalls with a straw hat. The entire cafeteria began laughing at them.

"I've got to tell you. I think that this look is WAY better than your regular clothes!" Vegeta said.

"You took them?" Krillin asked.

"Give them back!" Goku said.

"Well I'm sure they're in the dumpster somewhere!" Piccolo said.

The cafeteria was still filled with laughter as Goku examined himself and Krillin. He began to laugh too and Krillin got mad.

"What could you possibly be laughing about?" Krillin asked.

"Well we do look funny." Goku said. "It's not so bad to laugh at yourself once in a while right?"

Krillin glared at Goku and rolled his eyes. "You don't get it do you?"

Goku looked confused as Krillin ran back out of the cafeteria. Goku quickly followed him out of the cafeteria.

"Krillin what are you acting so weird about?" Goku asked.

Krillin was silent.

"Look, if this is about your friends, if they're your friends they won't care what you wear or look like!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT GOKU?" Krillin snapped.

Goku looked shocked.

"You've been here for 1WEEK and haven't noticed that the only friend you've ever seen me interact with is Chichi!"

"So what are you saying?" Goku asked.

"I'M A LOSER GOKU!" Krillin shouted. "I HAVE NO OTHER FRIENDS! I'M NOT POPULAR WITH ANYONE BUT YOU AND CHICHI!"

Goku looked at Krillin. "Then why did you pretend that you had friends?"

"Because I thought if you thought that I was the outcast, you wouldn't hang out with me!"

"Krillin you should've known that wasn't going to be true!" Goku said.

"Yeah I know that now." Krillin said. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." A voice said.

The boys turned around to see Chichi.

"You aren't stupid for pretending to have tons of friends."

"I'm not?" Krillin asked.

"No. You're stupid because you were trying to change who you were for a group that doesn't want you in the first place!" Chichi said hitting Krillin upside the head.

"OUCH!"

"Next time you two should think twice before doing something stupid like that! You finally have some friends now Krillin, so don't mess this up!" Chichi said with a smile.

Krillin was rubbing his head.

"Geez I hate people who can't be themselves." Chichi said.

"You do?" Goku asked.

"Yep. That's one of my biggest pet peeves." Chichi said.

"Well Krillin I think I'm going to stick to being myself from now on." Goku said.

"Of course. Throw the girl in and the sides are switched." Krillin said.

Chichi looked at Krillin.

"Fine whatever! I'm done trying to be popular." Krillin said.

"No not really." Goku said.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"You're still popular to me!" Goku said.

Chichi rolled her eyes.

Krillin smiled. "Aw thanks pal!"

"Ok boys let's find you two some clothes shall we?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah!" Goku and Krillin said. The three friends walked down the hallway.

**A/N: Aw how sweet of Goku to see Krillin is still the popular one lol. Hope you liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	3. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**A/N: Ok guys so here's the next chapter of AHS! Hope you like it!**

Goku was sitting at lunch waiting for Krillin to come. He was watching Chichi hand out flyers.

"Help save the chess club!" Chichi said.

A student took the paper from Chichi, briefly scanned it, and balled it up and threw in the trashcan.

Krillin walked up to Goku. "Admiring Chichi from afar still I see." Krillin said.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"She's forever handing out flyers isn't she?" Krillin said. "What is it for this time?"

"Saving the Chess Club." Goku said.

Krillin laughed. "As if anyone cares about the chess club. I don't even think the people who are in the chess club care about the chess club!"

"I never really learned how to play chess." Goku said.

"Trust me, it's not anything interesting." Krillin said.

Goku and Krillin saw a lot of Chichi's flyers being put into the trashcan.

"Doesn't look like Chichi's got a lot of supporters this time." Krillin said.

"Poor Chichi." Goku said.

"If only we cared." Krillin said.

"Well maybe we can help!" Goku said.

"Oh no! You're not volunteering me to do work with Chichi again!" Krillin said. "Especially since it's crap I'm not even interested in!"

"I understand." Goku said disappointed.

"Goku, do you even care about the chess club?" Krillin said.

"Not really." Goku responded.

"Then why do you want to do it?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know! I just like helping people!" Goku said.

Krillin thought about it for a second. "You know what? This could be used to your advantage!"

"How so?"

"If you pretend to be interested in the stuff Chichi's in, you may get closer to her and she'll start developing feelings for you!"

"Isn't that dishonest though?"

"Yeah, but who cares… wait you do."

Goku nodded his head. "I wanna win Chichi over with honesty!"

"Well sometimes honesty isn't the best policy. You saw how she looked at you the first day here. She didn't even seem remotely interested until you started passing out flyers with her!"

"Well you do have a point." Goku started.

"I know!" Krillin boasted. "But you better think of something fast.. Chichi has a few others to flirt with her. So I suggest being prepared for some competition.

"This ought to be fun." Goku said.

"Indeed it will." Krillin said.

(Later…)

Chichi was in class writing when Goku passed the class. He backed up to see her in the room. Goku knocked on the door and Chichi looked up.

"Oh. Hey Goku." Chichi said.

"So what are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Just trying to organize a sit in to save the chess club." Chichi said.

"Oh. You do a lot of sit ins." Goku said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chichi asked.

"It's not a bad thing!" Goku said quickly. "It's just that I think an easier way would be-"

"To organize a sit in." Another voice finished.

Goku and Chichi turned to see a boy standing in the hallway.

"Hey! You look like Krillin!" Goku said.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." The boy said.

"It's a compliment!" Goku said.

"Goku, this is Tien." Chichi said. "He usually helps me with the sit ins and stuff."

"Pleasure to meet you Goku." Tien said extending his hand.

"Hey competition… I mean Tien!" Goku said shaking Tien's hand.

Tien looked at him strangely.

"Well anyway Goku, you may as well get ready to go. We've got some important stuff to work on here." Chichi said.

"No I want to stay too!" Goku said.

Tien chuckled. "You don't seem to be much of the activist."

"I can organize sit ins just as easy as the next person!" Goku said.

"Really?" Chichi asked surprised.

"Yeah!" Goku said. "I love that kind of stuff!"

Chichi looked excited. "Well come on and sit down then! We usually work through lunch with our sit ins."

"…Great." Goku said.

"Yeah great." Tien said too.

(Later…)

Krillin was in class waiting for Goku. Goku walked in looking exhausted.

"So how was it?" Krillin asked.

"Boring." Goku said. "Do you know how much work is put in a sit in?"

"Ironic for something that is supposed to require no work huh?" Krillin asked.

"Tell me about it. I hate work. I hate school." Goku said.

"Well look at you sounding like a normal 12 year old!" Krillin said.

The two boys did not notice that Tien was sitting behind them.

"Interesting revelation." Tien said quietly.

(After school…)

Chichi was walking down the hallway wen Goku caught up to her.

"Hey Chichi!" Goku said.

"Oh hey Goku! What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I think there may be a better way to help save the chess club."

Chichi sighed. "Are you sure? I mean Tien is insistent on this whole sit in thing."

"I know, but the principal seems to realize that he should no longer be afraid of these sit ins."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he snatched a "save the chess club" flyer from one of the students today, and I overheard him talking about how he'll suspend every single student who participates in the sit in."

"He wouldn't!" Chichi protested.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty serious about it."

"Great." Chichi said.

"Don't worry about it! I've got everything covered!" Goku said. "I decided to organize a meeting with the captain and we're going to brainstorm a few ideas."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Chichi asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I'm there for you babe!"

Chichi looked at Goku. "Huh?"

"I'm there for you bud!" Goku said quickly.

Chichi smiled. "Why thank you."

Tien ran up to her. "Great news Chichi!" He said running out of breath. "I've gotten at least 200 students to participate in the sit in!"

"Who would've thought so many people liked chess?" Goku said.

"That's awesome Tien! But unfortunately we're going to have to scratch out the whole sit in thing."

"What? Why?"

"Goku told me it may be in our best interest to do something different this time."

Tien rolled his eyes. "Goku? We've been working on this type of stuff all year, and now you're going to listen to THAT guy?"

Tien pointed at Goku who saw a penny rolling down the hallway.

"I got it!" Goku said running around to chase it. Goku ran into a locker and fell to the floor.

"I know Goku seems like he can be a little ditzy, but hey give him a break. This is his first time in a school full of people! He's smart trust me, it's just that people may see him as dumb when it comes to being a social person. He really does care about this stuff!"

"Yeah about that." Tien started. "I overheard Goku and Krillin talking about him doing all of this stuff to impress you."

"What? Yeah right!" Chichi said. "You must've heard the conversation wrong. That's what you get for eavesdropping!"

"Well then if you don't believe me, ask him." Tien said.

"I will!" Chichi said. "Goku!"

Goku walked back over to Chichi. He was rubbing his head. "Yeah?"

"You do care about helping the chess team right?"

Goku looked at Chichi for a moment.

"Because this definitely wasn't some sort of stupid idea to impress me right?"

"…Well" Goku started.

Tien had a smirk on his face. "I'm going to go organize that sit in now." He turned around and walked away.

"The sit in isn't a good idea!" Goku said.

"Goku, how could you lie to me like that?" Chichi asked.

"I wanted to hang out with you!"

"So you couldn't just ask me?"

"You're always so busy protesting and stuff! You never seem to do anything fun!"

"Goku this is what I do! I hang out with people that do this!"

"Krillin and I don't do this!" Goku said.

"Yeah, but that's because I thought we were becoming friends!"

"We are friends!"

"My friends don't lie to me!" Chichi said.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Goku asked.

"I really really REALLY can't stand liars!" Chichi said.

"I thought you hated people who changed themselves just to fit in with others?"

"Compared to liars, I love those kinds of people!"

Goku looked upset.

"Maybe you should just go on and head home."

"Chichi!" Goku started.

"GO GOKU." Chichi said.

Goku looked at her and walked away.

(That weekend…)

"Krillin I really messed up this time." Goku said. He was talking to Krillin on the phone.

"Don't worry about it! She'll get over it!" Krillin said trying to reassure him.

"I don't know. It's just that I shouldn't have lied to her in the first place."

"Well do you want to try another one of my plans?" Krillin asked.

"It doesn't include lying does it?" Goku asked.

Krillin frowned. "No dummy! It requires fundraising."

"Fundraising? What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. What's your talent?" Krillin asked.

"Hmm… I'm good at martial arts!" Goku said.

"What? Really?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah!" Goku said. "I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"We can host a bully tournament!"

"Bully tournament?"

"We can get the bullies from every grade in the school to challenge me to a fight!"

"Ok, Goku not to put your idea down or anything, but ARE YOU INSANE? You may be able to take on an 8th grader but those 9th-12th graders are BIG!" Krillin said.

"I can handle them!" Goku said. "Who knows, maybe Vegeta would even show up and I could give him a piece of my mind!"

"I must admit I would pay money to see that!" Krillin said.

"Yep! The question is how do we get the principal to accept a fundraiser like that?"

"Who says the principal has to know?" Krillin asked.

"Uh oh. Sounds like another crazy scheme is hatching in your brain."

"Trust me. This one will work!" Krillin said rubbing his hands together. "I'll call you later!"

"Bye!" Goku said and hung up the phone.

Krillin got on his computer and started creating a poster. After a while, he put the poster on his email, and forwarded it to everyone on his list.

"I know it's short notice, but everyone loves a good fight… right?" Krillin said.

(The next day…)

"Yes! Everyone loves a good fight!" Krillin said excitedly being surrounded by people giving him money.

Goku walked up to Krillin. "Are you sure this is legal?"

"Uh…"

"Krillin!"

"Just make these fights quick? Ok?"

"I suppose." Goku said.

"And take off this white towel! It's just martial arts! Not boxing!"

Krillin took off the white towel around Goku's back to reveal an orange and black jumpsuit.

"Nice outfit!" Krillin said.

"Thanks! Or was that sarcasm?" Goku asked.

"No I really like it!" Krillin said. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's my martial arts training uniform." Goku said. "I fight in this because it's really comfortable!"

"Cool! I want one!" Krillin said.

"Maybe if you were interested!" Goku said.

"Hmmm…" Krillin thought to himself.

"So we gonna see a fight or what?" A voice from the crowd yelled.

"The crowd's getting irritable. Better get started!" Krillin said.

"Alright." Goku said. "See ya after the fights!"

"Good luck!" Krillin said as Goku went into the center of the crowd.

"I heard he's going to be fighting Yamato first." A guy whispered.

"The senior? Poor kid. He doesn't stand a chance." The other guy whispered.

Krillin gulped. "I really hope you know what you're doing Goku!"

Krillin made his way to the center of the audience. In the center, Goku was staring at Yamato.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Goku said.

"This midget punk is my competition? HA!" Yamato said.

Goku frowned. "I can fight ya know!"

"We shall see!" Yamato responded.

"OK folks!" Krillin said. "Welcome to the first… and probably last Bully Tournament! We hope you guys enjoy the show!"

"I'm going to run you down like a truck!" Yamato said.

"Won't that hurt?" Goku asked.

Yamato charged at Goku.

"Goku move!" Krillin shouted.

Goku jumped over Yamato's head and landed on his feet.

The crowd gasped.

"That was awesome!" Krillin shouted.

"Lucky punk!" Yamato shouted. He turned around and charged towards Goku again.

"Try this one!" Goku said. He jumped into the air and kicked Yamato in the face.

The crowd gasped again. "NO ONE HAS EVER HIT YAMATO BEFORE!" The boy shouted.

Yamato fell backwards onto the ground. He was unconscious.

"Easy!" Goku said.

The crowd stared at the small 12 year old.

"Next!" Goku said.

"Uh.. ok!" Krillin said. "Next is the oversized junior Tomi!"

A huge 16 year old walked in the center of the fighting grounds.

"Whoa! You're huge!" Goku said.

"Tomi smash infant boy!" Tomi shouted bringing his fists down towards Goku.

Goku jumped into the air and landed on Tomi's arms. He began running up them.

"Take this!"

Goku kicked Tomi in the face straightening him back up.

"And this!"

Goku kicked Tomi in the stomach sending him backwards. Tomi landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"This is incredible!" A girl from the crowd shouted.

Eight people from the crowd worked together to pull Tomi out of the center of the fighting grounds.

"To make this more interesting, can I fight the next three bullies at the same time?" Goku asked.

"It's not against the rules!" Krillin said. "Maybe because there aren't any, but are you sure about that?"

Goku nodded his head.

"Ok then! Will the final three contestants come on down!"

Three big guys came towards Goku.

"I'll wrap this up quick!" Goku said.

"I don't believe it! How can this kid be so tough?"

Goku kicked two of the guys in the face, and elbowed the third one in the chest.

Two of the guys got back up and grabbed Goku.

"Hey! Let go!" Goku said.

The third bully ran and punched Goku in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted.

Goku put all of his strength in his right foot and kicked the bully in the jaw. He then elbowed the two boys in the stomach and flipped them.

The three boys were down. Goku smiled.

The audience was in awe. Krillin's mouth was open.

"The winner: Goku!"

The audience began going wild and cheering as Krillin took Goku's arm up in the air.

"This was fun!" Goku said.

"Goku that was incredible! You've GOT to teach me how to fight!" Krillin said.

"OK!" Goku said. "I'm disappointed that Vegeta didn't show up though."

"Probably was too scared to show up." Krillin said.

The boys were laughing when a girl made her way to the center of the stage.

"Yo Krillin!" A girl said.

"Oh Launch!" Krillin said. "What's up?"

"Someone said that the police were coming to check out the reason why this area was so loud!" Launch said.

"What?" Krillin said. "Ok, don't panic. Just calmly think this through and-"

"THE COPS ARE COMING! EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT!"

The audience's cheers changed to screams as they quickly fled the back of the school.

"Come on champ! Let's get you out of here!" Krillin said.

"Sure. As soon as I get my energy to move back." Goku said clinging to his stomach.

"Launch, help me pick him up." Krillin said.

"Ok." Launch said.

They both picked up Goku and fled the school.

(Monday afternoon…)

Chichi was looking at her watch. "30 more minutes till the sit in."

"Attention Anime High School! These are your afternoon announcements!" The principal said over the intercom. "First I'd like to announce that the chess club will NOT be stopped. The chess club will NOT be stopped!"

"What?" Chichi and Tien said surprised.

Goku and Krillin high fived each other.

"What did you guys do?" Chichi asked.

"Goku raised you $500!" Krillin said. "That's more than enough funding for the chess team! They may get jackets, better equipment, and now they can have their own transportation!"

"How could you possibly raise that much in one weekend?" Chichi asked.

"Fights!" Goku said.

"You fought!" Chichi asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Goku said.

"Well… thanks." Chichi said.

"No problem. And I'm sorry." Goku said.

"No I'm sorry. I overreacted." Chichi said.

"Oh stop it you two. It's all my fault anyway for suggesting that Goku lie."

"You're right." Goku and Chichi said. They both hit him in the back of the head.

"Ok seriously?" Krillin said.

"Guess you're not so bad after all Goku." Tien said.

"Thanks Tien!" Goku said, happy that everything was back to normal.

**A/N: Ok, so that ends this oversized chapter of AHS! I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Kung Fu Fighting

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Goku and Krillin were walking to school.

"So Goku would you teach me how to fight pleeease?" Krillin begged him.

"I don't know Krillin I don't think it's a good idea." Goku said.

"Why not?"

"Because you could really get hurt!" Goku said.

"You wouldn't hurt me on purpose though would you?"

"No not on purpose, but accidents do happen." Goku said.

"Ok, NOW I'm a little freaked." Krillin said.

"I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that if I did teach you, it'd be good to know now what you'd be up against."

"I can handle it!" Krillin said. "Besides, I want to be good as Vegeta and Piccolo!"

Goku and Krillin entered the school. They looked into the gym to see Vegeta and Piccolo sparring.

Piccolo was throwing a number of punches at Vegeta, but he managed to avoid them all. Vegeta charged towards Piccolo but he jumped over him. Vegeta quickly turned around to kick him, but Piccolo caught his leg.

"Thought to had me this time didn't you?" Piccolo asked with a grin.

"Who says I'm done?"

Vegeta began to use his other leg to kick Piccolo, but he ducks his head.

"Missed!" Piccolo said still holding onto Vegeta's leg.

"Not quite!"

Vegeta brought his leg towards Piccolo's stomach, but Piccolo blocked the attack with his arm.

"Looks like it." Piccolo said laughing.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Can we go now? Watching you two fight bores me."

Piccolo released Vegeta's leg.

Goku and Krillin walked away.

"They're good." Goku said. "I wish they did show up for the bully tournament the other day!"

"That would've been interesting." Krillin said.

"I guess I'll have to get you a training outfit."

Krillin looked at Goku. "Does this mean you'll train me?"

Goku smiled.

"ALRIGHT! Thanks Goku! You rock!"

"It's nothing!" Goku said.

(Later…)

Goku, Chichi, and Krillin were sitting in class. Chichi tapped on Goku's shoulder.

"I've never seen him so excited in math class before!" Chichi whispered.

"That's because I'm going to train him!" Goku said.

"What?" Chichi said loudly. The class shushed her.

Krillin turned around. "What's the matter?"

"You're going to learn how to fight?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?"

"You know how I feel about fighting!" Chichi said.

"You always have to feel some way about everything!" Krillin said.

Chichi looked at Goku. "Goku, you seriously can't train him to fight!"

"He only wants to learn how to defend himself!" Goku said.

Chichi frowned. "Come on Goku. Please don't do it."

"Uh…" Goku said.

"Don't fall for it Goku! She's just trying to guilt you into not teaching me!" Krillin said.

"Please?" Chichi asked again.

"Oh ok. No teaching." Goku said.

Chichi smiled. "Thank you!"

Krillin put his hand over his face. "Figures."

The bell rang and everyone got up.

"Well guys I have a history club meeting today, so I won't be joining you at lunch today. Talk after school?"

"Ok!" Goku said.

"Sure meanie." Krillin said.

"You'll thank me for convincing him not to train you later." Chichi said. "Bye boys!" Chichi walked away.

Goku and Krillin walked down the hallway.

"I hope they have tuna salad for lunch today!" Goku said.

"I can't believe you won't teach me to fight anymore!" Krillin said.

"But Chichi said-"

"I get it Goku! You like her, but you can't be put a guilt trip so easily!"

"Well I just don't want her to be mad at me." Goku said.

"Who says Chichi has to know if you train me or not?"

"Huh?"

"We can practice at the gym after school! She won't ever have to know!"

"But that's lying." Goku said.

"Your point?" Krillin asked.

Goku thought about it for a moment. "And she won't ever have to know?"

"She won't ever have to know." Krillin repeated.

"Well I guess we can start-"

"Today?" Krillin asked cutting him off.

"I was going to say tomorrow." Goku said.

"Goku, I don't think I can wait any longer!" Krillin said excitedly.

"Well… I guess I could find you a training outfit at school."

"Yes!" Krillin said. "Thanks Goku! You're the best!"

"…Yeah…" Goku said.

(That afternoon…)

Goku and Krillin were in the gym wearing their orange and black training uniforms.

"This is so exciting!" Krillin said.

"I guess." Goku said looking out of the window.

"I told you Chichi won't find out!"

"Yeah, but she stayed after school today to take a test!" Goku said.

"Gym is the last place she's going to just randomly walk in." Krillin said. "Now let's start already!"

"Ok." Goku said. "I guess we'll train you with speed first."

"Cool!" Krillin said. "I want to be fast as lighting!"

"Krillin, you do know this'll take more than a few training sessions right?"

"Yeah probably like 10 right?"

Goku stared at Krillin. "Let's just get started."

Goku positioned himself and Krillin did the same thing.

"Bye!" Goku said quickly disappearing.

"What?" Krillin said startled at Goku's speed. "Where'd he go?"

Goku appeared behind Krillin. "Behind you!"

Krillin turned around startled. "That was amazing! I barely can run the mile and you just disappear and reappear anywhere you want!"

"It takes more stamina than you think!" Goku said.

"What do I have to do to be that fast?"

"Well you have to clear your head of everything, and focus solely on where you want to go."

Goku took a deep breath. He looked at the wall and exhaled, disappearing from sight.

"Whoa!" Krillin said.

Goku appeared on the wall. "Cool huh?"

"A little scary too." Krillin said. "Can I try?"

"Sure!" Goku said.

Krillin looked all around. "Where to focus?"

Krillin looked at the stands. "I'll disappear and re appear in the stands!"

"Go for it!" Goku said.

Krillin emptied his head. "This is so easy." He thought to himself.

Krillin exhaled and disappeared. When he re appeared, he was on the ceiling.

"What the?"

Krillin fell off of the ceiling and landed with a thud.

"Ouch!" Krillin said.

"You ok?" Goku asked.

"I don't understand what happened!" Krillin said.

"Your head wasn't clear enough I guess." Goku said.

"That sucks." Krillin said. "What's next?"

"I guess we can get to the physical stuff now!" Goku said.

"Oh yeah! Time to throw some punches!" Krillin said.

"It's not really about what type of punches to throw, but how and where your punches will connect." Goku said.

"So you have to hit someone at the right place at the right time?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah!" Goku confirmed. "That's what the super speed helps you to do too."

"So it's like fighting with expert timing for the most part." Krillin said.

"Exactly. Now before we begin, you do know where all the easiest places to connect are right?"

"Oh yeah… of course!" Krillin said.

"Ok then! Let's begin!" Goku said. He disappeared.

"This isn't good." Krillin thought.

Goku reappeared from behind him. Krillin quickly turned around and avoided being kicked. Goku's leg was still extended.

"Here's my chance!" Krillin thought.

Krillin reached for Goku's leg, but he disappeared before he could reach it.

"Darn it!" Krillin said. He turned back around and Goku came towards his stomach with a flying kick.

"AHHHH!" Krillin shouted.

Goku kicked him and everything went dark.

(Later…)

"Krillin… Krillin!" A muffled voice was saying.

Krillin began to regain consciousness. Goku and Chichi were standing above him.

"He's alive!" Chichi said. Krillin could now hear the voices clearly.

"Told you I didn't kill him!" Goku said.

"What happened?" Krillin asked.

"Goku kicked you so hard that it knocked you out." Chichi said.

"Sorry buddy. I thought you were going to block it!"

"It's ok! I wasn't focused." Krillin said.

"It's ok? It's ok? It's not ok Krillin! You could've been killed!"

"Oh please! It wasn't that bad Chichi!"

"I told you Goku NOT to teach Krillin to fight, and you do it anyway!" Chichi said.

"Sorry Chichi, he just really wanted to learn!"

"Are you two idiots ever going to listen to me?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah after today I will." Krillin said.

Goku looked at Krillin surprised. "What?"

"I'm done with training! I don't want to be knocked unconscious again!"

"Krillin that was on accident! I got carried away!"

"Well once was enough for me. I quit." Krillin said.

Goku glared at Chichi.

"Don't give me that look!" Chichi said. "I think it's good that he won't fight!"

"Well if that's what you really want Krillin, I understand." Goku said.

"Thanks."

Goku helped Krillin up off of the floor.

"I would say we should go out to eat, but I don't know if my stomach would hold anything down right now."

"Come on Krillin, we'll take you home." Chichi said.

Goku and Chichi put their arms around Krillin. The three walked out of the gym.

(Meanwhile…)

The three were walking down the sidewalk.

"It's getting pretty dark. We need to get going." Chichi said.

"What are you worried about?" Goku asked.

"You've never been out here at night?" Krillin asked.

"No. What happens out here?"

"There's a gang around here known as the Pilafs." Chichi said.

"Yeah. They cause nothing but trouble around here." Krillin said.

"They used to go to AHS, but they were too stupid to stay in school." Chichi said.

"Bunch of brutes." Krillin said.

Krillin and Chichi began laughing.

"A bunch of brutes huh?" A voice asked.

Goku, Krillin, and Chichi turned their heads to see the Pilaf gang.

"Uh oh." Krillin said.

Goku frowned. "I'm guessing you're the Pilaf gang?"

"You've guessed correctly. You're speaking to the gang's titular character!"

"That's Pilaf. The leader." Krillin said.

"We already see that you have one handicapped member." A female said pointing at Krillin.

"Mai." Chichi said. "Pilaf's right hand woman."

"So you may as well give us all the valuables you have on you, and don't lie and say you don't have any!"

"And that's Shu, Pilaf's right hand… dog." Krillin said.

Shu growled. "So you going to give us your stuff or what?"

"I'm going to go with no." Goku said.

"Goku, are you insane?" Chichi asked.

"We haven't beaten up children in a while!" Mai said. "This ought to be fun."

Pilaf, Mai, Shu, and the other members of the gang smiled and cracked their knuckles.

"Looks like I've got this one guys!" Goku said.

"What? This is where we run!" Chichi said.

"Goku, you can't possibly think you can take these guys on alone do you?" Krillin asked.

"Sure I can!" Goku said.

The Gang laughed. "We'll see about that then won't we?" Pilaf asked. "Guys, take him down!"

Members of the gang ran towards the trio.

"Stay down guys." Goku said. He ran towards the gang members.

"Take this!"

Goku disappeared and the Pilafs stopped running.

"What just happened?" One member asked.

"I don't know! He disappeared!" Another one responded.

"Up here!" Goku said.

The members looked up and Goku landed on one of their faces knocking them down. Goku elbowed one in the stomach and landed a punched two others in the face. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu looked shocked.

"How could a small boy take out our gang like that?" Shu asked.

"This won't do will it?" Mai asked.

Pilaf had a smirk on his face. "No.. it won't." He reached for his pocket.

"What's he doing?" Chichi asked.

Pilaf took out a gun. Krillin and Chichi's jaws dropped. Goku stood his ground.

"Goku, what are you doing? Move out of the way!" Krillin shouted.

Goku didn't budge.

"Goku! Don't do anything stupid!" Chichi said.

"I'd listen to your friends if you had any common sense." Pilaf said.

Goku didn't say anything.

"No? Ok then. DIE!" Pilaf shouted.

Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of Pilaf before he could even pull the trigger and kicked the gun into the air.

"What the hell!"

Goku kicked Pilaf in the face sending him to the ground. Everyone stared in shock.

"Let's get outta here!" Shu shouted.

Goku grabbed their arms and pulled them down before they could go anywhere.

"Chichi, call the police." Goku said.

"Ok." Chichi said.

Krillin stared in awe at Goku. "Wow."

"The police will be here shortly." Chichi said.

"Guess we'll have to stay here for now." Goku said.

Chichi nodded.

(Later…)

Goku and Chichi were with Krillin at his house.

"Glad those jerks got arrested." Chichi said.

"Let's just hope they won't be coming out for a while." Goku said.

"So guys?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to start learning martial arts again." Krillin said.

Goku smiled. "That's great!"

The boys looked at Chichi.

"What? No objections?" Krillin asked.

"Actually after tonight's little fiasco, maybe learning how to defend yourself isn't so bad after all." Chichi said.

"Alright!" Krillin said. "Training starts again tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"Maybe you guys can even teach me a thing or two!" Chichi said.

The boys began to laugh.

"What?" Chichi asked. "What?"

**A/N: Ok, so that's the end of another chapter of AHS! See you guys next update!**


	5. Birdhouse In Your Soul

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter of AHS! Hope you guys like it!**

The sun shined in Blue's face and he turned to the other side of the bed. Not too long after, Blue's mom entered his room.

"Blue sweetie, it's time for school." Blue's mom said trying to shake him awake.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school today." Blue groaned.

"Aw honey, it's not so bad! You've only got 13 weeks of school left!"

Blue groaned even louder this time. The sounds of footsteps could be heard coming up the steps.

"Blue sweetie, please get up." Blue's mom said. "Your father is coming."

Blue immediately rose up from the bed. "I'm awake."

Blue's father stormed into the room. "Why aren't you up?" He stated. His voice sounded harsh.

"Sorry dad… it's just that I-"

Blue's father shoved his wife out of the way, grabbed Blue's arm, and pulled him off of the bed. Blue landed on the floor.

"Hiroshi stop!"

"Shut up Suzuki. If this boy is late to school today…"

"I'll make sure he isn't. We've got plenty of people to drive him today."

"Make sure of it." Hiroshi said. "He has everything he could ever possibly want, and he repays us by acting like a fool in some club at school."

"It's the Red Ribbons dad!" Blue said angrily. "A club that Red and I thought of? I thought you'd be proud!"

"I'd be proud if it were the Blue Ribbons club. You're just another pathetic follower. You could never have the potential to start a real business."

"Hiroshi!"

"And if you want my business to be all yours someday, I suggest growing up."

Hiroshi walked out of the room, and Blue stood up.

"Sorry about your dad…"

"Mom, no need to explain. I'm fine."

Suzuki frowned.

"I don't want her to feel bad." Blue thought to himself quietly. He smiled. "Besides, dad's verbal abuse hasn't gotten to me since I was 10."

A small smile appeared on Suzuki's face. "Well go on ahead and get ready for school I'll get the butler to make you some breakfast."

"Alright." Blue said.

(Later…)

Blue was walking up the sidewalk when he caught a glimpse of his friends. He smiled.

"Hey everyone!" Blue said cheerfully.

"Hey Blue!" Red and Black said.

"Took you long enough." White said. He started walking away from the others.

"White always has something to say huh?" Black asked. He walked down the sidewalk too.

"You ok?" Red asked.

"Yeah of course. White's stupid remarks never get to me anyway. I know he doesn't like me. He just enjoys pretending to be my friend because he knows that you'd kick him out the club if we had problems."

"I know that. It just seems like... something's off with you today."

"Just my dad."

"Did he hurt you? Or your mom?" Red asked panicked.

"No… not today anyway." Blue said.

"You guys need to leave that guy! He's a total jerk!"

"Well there's nothing else we can do at the moment! I mean mom has no job, and dad refuses to let her get one. We live off of his money. We don't have anywhere else to go."

"No family?"

"That would require leaving AHS."

"Well I don't want that, but I don't want you getting hurt either." Red said.

"Yeah I know." Blue said. "Oh and Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem buddy!" Red said.

Red and Blue caught up to Black and White.

"Ready for the paparazzi?" Black asked jokingly.

"I always am!" White said.

"Well let's do this." Red said.

The guys started into the school.

"Look! It's the Red Ribbons!" A girl shouted.

All of a sudden a myriad of people began running towards the boys and crowding them.

Blue rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter Blue? Don't like the girls? Scared they'll give you cooties?"

"Shut up White."

The girls surrounded the boys.

"Ladies, ladies please! There's enough of me to go around!" Black said.

"Excuse me. Excuse… EVERYONE!" Red shouted.

Everyone was instantly quiet.

"Didn't mean to sound rude but-"

"You'll never sound rude to us Red!" A fan girl shouted.

Red smiled. "We just need some space is all!"

Everyone around the boys instantly got on each side of the hallway. They started walking down the hallway.

Goku, Krillin, and Chichi were on one side of the hallway.

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Krillin, you can pick your jaw back up it's on the floor."

Krillin closed his mouth. "Don't act like you don't love my idols! Especially Blue!"

"Shut up!" Chichi said.

"You like Blue?" Goku asked upset. "I don't see what's so great about those guys!"

"He's just being stupid Goku." Chichi said.

"Oh. So you don't have even the smallest crush on him?"

Chichi was quiet.

"Chichi?"

"Oh look the janitor put new tiles in!" Chichi said changing the subject!"

"Chichi!" Goku said.

Blue looked over to the other side of the hallway to see Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma staring at him.

"Nice outfit. For a preppy rich boy I thought you'd have a better looking jacket than that." Vegeta said.

"You would know huh? Oh wait you wouldn't since you're broke as a joke and have to wear the same jacket every day since the 6th grade." Blue responded back.

Vegeta went silent.

"Ouch." Piccolo said.

"Shut up." Vegeta told him.

Bulma started laughing.

"Nice one man!" Black said.

"It was ok." White said.

The first bell rang and everyone began to scatter to class.

"Off to math." Red said.

The group walked into a classroom and took their seats.

"Hi Blue." A girl said smiling at him.

"Hey Ishizu!" Blue said.

Blue turned around and looked at his friends who were all smiling.

"What?" Blue whispered.

"Ishizu is totally into you." Black said.

"Huh? No way." Blue said.

"Oh I think so too." Red said grinning.

"I don't know why though." White said.

"White can you like shut up for the rest of the day? Thanks." Red said.

White rolled his eyes.

"I think we should set you two up." Red said.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Blue insisted.

"Man you haven't had a girlfriend at all this year! What's the deal?" Black asked.

"Each of us have had 3." White said.

"Well Red has had about 5." Black said.

"Still. I guess I'm just trying to look for the right one." Blue said.

"In High School? Yeah right." White said.

"Ishizu's nice Blue!" Red said. "I think you'll like her."

"As If I have a choice." Blue thought to himself. "Whatever guys I'm giving in."

Red, Black, and White cheered.

"Shhh!" The teacher said. The boys went quiet.

(Later…)

The boys were walking down the hallway.

"So how are we going to get him to ask Ishizu out?" Black asked.

"I don't know." White said. "It should be me asking Ishizu out, but no she likes Blue."

Red and Blue were behind Black and White.

"He can have her." Blue said.

"Why are you being so hostile about her?" Red asked.

Blue sighed. "Red, I have something to tell you."

Red looked down the hallway. "Can it wait till later? There's your soon to be girlfriend right there!"

Blue rolled his eyes. "Even he's not listening." He thought to himself.

Red walked up to Ishizu. "Why hello dear."

Ishizu smiled. "Hey Red! What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to accompany my friend Blue to a casual after school dance?"

"Kinda late notice, but for Blue… sure!" Ishizu said.

"Yes!" Red said. "He'll be so excited! So, after school around 6?"

"Sure." Ishizu said. "Guess I'll see you all there then!"

"See ya." Red said. He walked back up to Blue. "I get it. You're shy, so you just needed a little push."

"I guess…" Blue said.

"Now get your most casual outfit you can find in your closet after school, and come on down to the gymnasium after school."

"Ok." Blue said. "But two things: One, this is so unexpected how do you expect to have a dance? Two, how do you plan on being here at school at 6 when the school closes at 5?"

"One, Black and White will handle it. Two, the janitor is my uncle, so I'll get the keys from him."

Blue laughed. "You are one crazy dude Red."

"Me? You have your little wild streaks too!"

"Yeah, but this is probably the craziest thing you've done in a while!"

"Remember your 3rd birthday party?" Red asked.

"How could I forget? You brought live alligators to my circus themed birthday party."

Black and White entered the cafeteria. White whistled.

"OK LISTEN UP! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO ATTEND A DANCE WITH RED, WHITE, AND I, COME TO THE AUDITORIUM-"

Black was cut off by the sounds of screaming girls running out of the cafeteria and towards the auditorium.

"Told you they'd handle it." Red said with a grin.

Blue rolled his eyes, but smiled.

(After school…)

Blue was in his room looking through his huge closet.

"My most casual outfit." Blue said repeating Red from earlier. "So many things to choose, so little time."

Blue looked through the myriad of shirts, pants, polo's, shorts, ties, and belts that he had. He came across two outfits, and brought them back out of the closet. He laid them on the bed, when his mother entered.

"How was school today honey? Sorry I got home late."

"It was same as usual mom. How'd work go?"

"We didn't get the clients."

"Aw, I'm sorry mom. Maybe next time?"

"Oh I'm ok, it's just that your dad isn't in the best mood."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Blue, you know how you're dad can be."

"Yes, an abusive in every type of way class a jackass."

Blue's mom hushed him. "Are you insane? Don't ever say that out loud again!"

Blue was silent.

"I'm sorry… it's just that I'm trying to get your dad happier again. He's always so nice when he's happy!"

"He has issues mom! When will you understand that?"

Blue's mom went quiet.

"Why don't we just… leave?"

Blue's mom looked at him surprised. "You'd leave all of this?"

"Mom, I've wanted to leave since I was 5. That was the first time I witnessed him… hit you."

"I remember. It was your first day of school. You had just gotten back home, and you said you loved school because you met the coolest person ever."

"And I was going to tell you his name when I saw him in the kitchen. And he hit you. Right in front of me."

"He didn't mean for you to see that."

"But I did mom! And ever since, he continues to do it in front of me because he knows that… I'm scared… of him."

"Blue, you're just a boy! I don't expect you to fight him!"

"Even though I want to." Blue said. "I'm not strong enough yet."

"We don't have any reason to fight him. He's given us a roof over our head, food…"

"Ok mom I get it. We won't be leaving any time soon."

Blue and his mom were silent. She tried to change the subject.

"What do you have these outfits for?"

"Oh those, I was going to a dance."

"Aw really? You haven't had a girlfriend in a while. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well about that mom…"

"I'd pick the dark gray shirt and the pants. The pink shirt is nice, but your father…"

"What's so wrong with pink?"

"Nothing honey, but your father will probably make a comment. You know how he is around boys who act… feminine."

"Yeah I know mom. We don't need that reminder." Blue said.

Blue's mom smiled and kissed his forehead. "Have fun at that dance tonight."

"Thanks. I'll be home by 9."

"Ok!" Blue's mom walked out of her room.

(Later…)

There were people at the dance. Red and White were on the dance floor and Blue was sitting down in his chair.

"Ok guys so this secret after school dance will be coming to a close soon!" Black said into the microphone on stage. "So, if there's a certain special lady you want to dance with BLUE!"

Blue glared at Black and he smiled.

"Then you better dance with her now! I hope you enjoyed this AHS dance sponsored by the Red Ribbons! Dance is over in 10 minutes!" Black said.

The lights went out and a single light shined on the dance floor. Red walked over to Blue.

"You haven't danced with Ishizu at all yet! What are you waiting for?" Red asked.

"Red I-"

White came over and picked up Blue. He placed him in the center of the floor.

"Look, I have no idea why she likes your ass, but you ought not mess this up. Got it?"

Blue didn't answer. Black brought Ishizu onto the floor as well.

"…Hey…" Ishizu said awkwardly.

"Hi…" Blue said just as awkwardly.

The two stood together for a moment. Blue turned and looked at Red and the others looking at him.

"We better dance huh?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what you do at dances, but that's just me." Ishizu said with a smile.

Blue laughed. "Very funny." He pulled Ishizu closer to him.

"This is nice." Ishizu said.

Blue sighed. "Ishizu…"

"I know." Ishizu said.

Blue looked startled for a moment. "You…know?"

"Yeah. I know you don't like me."

Blue sighed from relief. "Oh that. It's nothing against you Ishizu. I think you're a beautiful, funny, and smart girl. It's just that."

"You're not interested. I get it Blue don't worry. Being friends is cool too." Ishizu said.

"You are so awesome." Blue said. He kissed Ishizu's forehead.

"Mission accomplished!" Red whispered.

"Yes!" Black said.

"Whatever." White said.

Blue and Ishizu continued to dance together as the single light shined on the two of them.

"Guess I'll keep things to myself for now." Blue thought to himself. "Now's not the time to reveal secrets… not yet."

**A/N: Ok guys, so I did something a little different with this chapter since the story didn't revolve around Goku this time! I hope you guys liked it, because not all chapters have Goku as the main focus! Once again I hope you guys liked it! See you next update!**


	6. Rainy Days And Mondays

**A/N: Here's another chapter of AHS! Enjoy you guys!**

Chichi was in her bathroom combing her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"I don't like it." She said to herself.

Quickly, Chichi tied her hair back up. "That's better."

Chichi walked down the stairs when her father entered.

"Good morning darling! Breakfast?"

"Sorry dad, I'm going to be late to a meeting."

Chichi's dad sighed.

"What's wrong dad?"

"You've got so many after school activities, before school activities, hard classes… I just think you need a break."

"Dad I'm fine! Trust me!"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah dad."

"A whole 8 hours?"

Chichi went silent. "I'm going to go to school now."

Chichi kissed her dad's cheek. "Love you!" She scurried out of the house.

"Love you too…" Chichi's dad said.

(At school…)

Chichi was at a meeting with Tien and his friend Chiaotzu.

"So Chichi, the people down at Anime Elementary want us to come down there and tutor some kids. What do you think?" Tien asked her.

Chichi had her head down and her eyes closed. "Sure. When?"

"Well they kinda want us to start Thursday." Tien said.

Chichi groaned loudly. Chiaotzu and Tien looked at each other.

"Something wrong Chichi?"

"I haven't gotten any more than three hours of sleep in the past 2 weeks, I've attempted and failed miserably at trying to study for my math exam, and I've got a paper due on the Bill of Rights tomorrow that I haven't even started because I need to finish my science report by 3rd block!"

"Whoa." Chiaotzu said. "You need a break!"

"I don't have time for breaks." Chichi said. "Sign us up for Thursday."

"Ok…" Tien said unsure.

"Good. Meeting adjourned. See you guys after school."

"Bye!" Chiaotzu said.

"See ya." Tien said.

Chichi continued lying down on the table until the bell rang.

"UGGGHHH!" Chichi said.

(Later…)

Chichi was in math class with Goku and Krillin. She was looking at her study guide.

"What the heck is number 32?" Chichi asked.

"I think x= 5." Goku said.

"I got that too." Krillin said. "Geez Chichi I know you have dyscalculia, but you usually finish before I do!"

"I've probably gotten about 2 days' worth of sleep the past two weeks." Chichi said.

"That's not healthy!" Goku said. "You need rest!"

"I've been trying Goku, but still. I've got so much work, and I feel like my life's going to come crashing around me if I don't finish it all."

"Chichi it's not that serious." Krillin said.

"It IS that serious! I've always been able to accomplish things on time! Even with 6 advanced classes, head of the activist club, and president of the history club!"

"I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet."

"Can't say it hasn't crossed my mind."

Goku and Krillin looked at Chichi.

"… Kidding guys! Kidding!" Chichi said quickly.

Krillin shrugged and then continued to do his work, but Goku looked at Chichi a little longer.

The bell rang and Chichi quickly exited out of math class. Goku and Krillin walked out.

"Where's she off to?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know… you think she's ok?"

"I have no clue. She's acting strange… even for Chichi."

"That's what I'm saying! And that so called joke… You don't think she'd do anything like that would she?"

"Of course not Goku! She's not like that. Chichi would never solve her problems like that."

"I guess you're right! That was a stupid question huh?"

The two boys kept walking down the hallway when a teacher came out.

"Krillin!" The teacher called.

Krillin looked at the teacher. "Oh boy."

"What's wrong?"

"That's Mrs. Noriega. She probably wants to talk about my science."

"Uh oh."

Krillin took a deep breath. "Well wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Goku said as Krillin walked towards his teacher.

Goku continued down the hallway to see Chichi with her head down in the library. He walked in there and went over to her table.

"You ok?" Goku whispered.

"Yep. Perfectly fine. Just trying to get some sleep."

"Oh. Sorry about interrupting you."

"No it's ok. It's impossible for me to sleep these days anyway."

Goku noticed Chichi breathing heavily. "Maybe you should see a nurse?"

"Why? So she can say I have a fever, and I have to miss the rest of my classes? Don't think so."

"You're just really worrying me."

"Why? I'm fine Goku!" Chichi said raising her voice.

The librarian looked over at the two.

"Alright fine." Goku said feelings hurt. He turned around and walked out of the library.

(Later…)

"So… maybe I should talk to someone about Chichi?" Goku asked Krillin. The two boys were at the table.

"Well who do you plan on telling?"

"I don't know. Maybe her parents?"

"Well she lives with her Dad. You might know who he is."

"Who?"

"He's that man who owns the series of burger joints all over the country? You may see him on TV commercials?"

"The Ox King? My dad and I love that place!"

"Who doesn't? Well actually Chichi does. She is against consuming meat really."

"Wow her dad is the Ox King, but she won't eat any of that delicious food?"

"Nope. I don't see how she does it."

"Well maybe if I talk to her dad, he can help her?"

"Help who do what?"

Goku and Krillin turned around to see Chichi looking down at them.

"Well look at that, the lunch line's empty so I'm going to get some food." Krillin said quickly leaving Goku and Chichi alone.

"What are you going to tell my dad?"

"That you're acting strange."

"You aren't going to tell my dad anything!" Chichi said angrily.

"Yes I will! I think you might need some help!" Goku said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Chichi asked.

"Because you're stressed Chichi! You're going to over exert yourself and that could be really dangerous!"

"Why do you care what's so dangerous for me and what's not? And why do you care about me?"

"Why wouldn't I care about you?"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME!"

The cafeteria went silent.

"What do you mean?"

Chichi looked around and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Chichi wait!"

Goku followed Chichi down the hallway when she brushed past Bulma, who was with Vegeta and Piccolo at their lockers.

"Watch where you're going activist." Bulma said shoving Chichi.

Chichi stopped in her tracks. "Don't push me."

The three bullies looked at Chichi.

"Well looks like someone grew a backbone overnight eh?" Vegeta asked.

Chichi had an angry face.

"Vegeta leave her alone!" Goku said.

"Aw I think someone's pissed." Piccolo said.

"If anyone even deserves to be pissed it should be me. Wipe that look off your face Chichi. You caught me in the worst mood." Bulma said.

Chichi kept the same look on her face and didn't budge.

"Ok then. Be that way."

Bulma walked over to Chichi and pushed her down to the ground. Chichi got back up and pushed Bulma into the lockers.

"Chichi!" Goku said shocked.

The noise attracted others from the cafeteria including Krillin who was following the crowd.

"Big mistake." Bulma said turning around. She grabbed Chichi by the arms, and Chichi did the same thing.

The crowd cheered the fight on as Krillin and Goku looked at each other in shock.

Bulma managed to put Chichi in a headlock and began spinning her around. Chichi used her strength and managed to ram Bulma into another locker, causing her to let go of Chichi.

"Ooh." The crowd said.

Bulma tackled Chichi to the ground, and Chichi grabbed Bulma's hair. Bulma did the same and the two began rolling around on the floor. Chichi tugged on Bulma's hair tighter.

"OWWW!" Bulma said letting go of Chichi's hair.

Chichi pushed Bulma off of her, turned around and got up. She walked over to a locker. While her back was still turned Bulma pushed Chichi against a locker, and began to bend Chichi's arm.

"OUCH!" Chichi screamed. She managed to step on Bulma's foot, and her arm was free. Chichi turned around and punched Bulma in the face knocking her to the ground.

"OOOH!" Everyone said.

Bulma had her mouth covered. When she removed her hand, it had blood on it.

"You're dead punk!" Bulma said getting back up. Bulma ran towards Chichi when Vegeta and Piccolo got a hold of her.

"Whoa there you need to calm down." Piccolo said.

Chichi walked over to Bulma. "Good thing your little friends were here to stop you from getting even more embarrassed in front of all of these people!" Chichi said harshly and out of breath.

Bulma began kicking and screaming as Chichi began to shouted. Goku and Krillin grabbed Chichi.

"I'M GOING TO FIND YOUR ASS AFTER SCHOOL!" Bulma shouted.

"COME DO IT THEN!" Chichi shouted back.

The principal managed to shove his way through the crowd of students and made his way to the front.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA PEOPLE!" The principal shouted. "What's going on here?"

"Chichi and Bulma got into a fight!" Goku said.

"Bulma I can understand, but Chichi?" The principal asked shocked. He looked around to see all of the students. "Ok everyone, head back to lunch. You 6 are coming to the principal's office with me."

Everyone looked at each other. Bulma broke out of Vegeta and Piccolo's grasp, but left Chichi alone. She began walking towards the principal's office.

Chichi broke out of Goku and Krillin's grasp as well. "I can make it there on my own."

Chichi began walking up the hallway.

(In the Principal's Office…)

"Do you 6 have anything to say for yourselves?" The principal asked.

"Well in our defense, us guys just tried to break up the fights." Krillin said.

The Principal glared at him and Krillin shut his mouth.

"And as for you girls, your parents will probably be here shortly."

"Ask me if I care." Bulma snapped.

"Great even more crap to deal with!" Chichi said.

"Uh sir?" Goku asked raising his hand.

"Yes Goku?"

"Chichi… hasn't been acting like her normal self lately."

"Goku don't…" Chichi started.

"No let Goku finish. Go on Goku."

"Well just today… she made a joke about… suicide."

Everyone looked at Chichi.

"For the love of… it was a joke people! A freaking joke! A girl can't laugh even though she hasn't had any joy in her life to laugh at in the first place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'M NOT HAPPY OK? I can't sleep, I'm stressed, my brain is fired. I can't do anything. I'm a wreck. And I just want everything to go silent…"

"Chichi…" Goku said.

Chichi looked around at everyone's faces. Even the bullies looked sympathetic.

"I just want to be left alone.." Chichi said breaking down. She started to cry.

Goku and Krillin went over to comfort her.

"Don't worry Chichi… things are going to be ok…" Goku said.

Krillin looked at Goku sadly.

(Later…)

Goku and Krillin were outside at a doctor's office when the Ox King came out.

"Hey boys." The Ox King said.

"Is Chichi ok?" Goku asked.

"Well… she's been diagnosed with anxiety and depression."

Goku and Krillin looked shocked.

"Is she going to be ok?" Goku asked.

"Yes… they've prescribed her some medicine to use… she's a little shaken up right now, but I think she'll be ok."

"Can we go see her?" Krillin asked.

"Of course." The Ox King said.

Krillin went into the room.

"Goku." The Ox King said.

"Yes Mr. Ox King sir?" Goku asked.

"I just want to say thanks. I'm glad you told the principal what Chichi had said. Don't ever let anything like that just slip past your radar. If you think something's seriously wrong, tell someone as soon as possible."

"Ok sir." Goku said. He went into the room with Chichi. She was sitting down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Chichi said holding her head down.

"It's not your fault." Krillin said.

"Yeah. You just have to lighten the load for a while." Goku said.

"I guess I could probably give up leading the activist club for a little while and the vice president could handle the history club for a while."

"And you should drop a few advanced classes too." Krillin said.

"You just want me to switch into your science class to help you." Chichi said.

"Your point?"

Chichi smiled.

"Hey I made you smile!"

"I want to make Chichi smile!" Goku whined.

"Oh the both of you make me smile everyday with your goofiness."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm definitely going to need some laughs in my future." Chichi said.

"Well that's what you got us for!" Goku said.

"Yep! The ultimate comedians!" Krillin said.

"I love you guys!" Chichi said.

She grabbed her two friends and held them close.

"Chichi for a depressed girl you smell awesome." Goku said.

"Ha wow." Chichi said.

The boys started laughing and Chichi joined in too. The Ox King watched the three from the hallway and smiled.

"Hopefully these friends of hers will be just the cure she's looking for." Ox King said to himself.

**A/N: And that ends chapter 6 people! The first fight ever on here lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	7. Bad Boys

**A/N: Now here's another chapter of AHS! Enjoy! Words that are italicized are part of Vegeta's inner thoughts!**

Vegeta rolled around in his bed. He turned and looked at the clock. It was 7:50 am.

"Oh no I overslept." Vegeta said plainly. He yawned and got up from his bed.

After a brush of the teeth, shower, and outfit change, Vegeta was prepared to leave.

He peeked his head into a room. "Mom I'm going to school."

"Ok whatever." Vegeta's mom yawned.

"Think you'll actually go to work today? It's been four days."

"Did I forget to tell you I quit?"

"Quit or fired?"

"Just go to school."

Vegeta smirked. "Love you too. I'll be home later tonight."

"Don't get killed."

Vegeta ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The counters were covered with boxes of cereal.

"Let's see what do I want to eat… Cocoa crisp!"

Vegeta turned the box upside down, but nothing came out.

"Ok no Cocoa Crisp…. Aha! Granola bar!"

Vegeta grabbed the granola bar and ripped it from its plastic wrap. He then stuffed it into his mouth. After a few moments of loud chewing, he swallowed his breakfast.

"I'll just take milk from a 6th grader or something later."

Vegeta left out of his house and began walking towards school.

"_So my life doesn't have a glamorous house with fun loving parents. I don't have everything I want, and barely have anything I need. Can't blame anyone for it though… well except for my dad maybe. If I see him I'm going to have to punch him in the face. Even though if I haven't seen him in 9 years, I doubt I'll be seeing him now."_

Piccolo and Bulma approached Vegeta.

"_My two best friends and partners in crime are Piccolo and Bulma. They've always been there to back me up."_

"What's up?" Piccolo asked.

"Nothing much."

"Come on boys, I can't be late for English today." Bulma said.

"Since when do you care about attendance?" Vegeta asked. "Besides, that pipsqueak Goku is in that class."

"Which is the exact reason I want to go." Bulma said quietly.

"Huh?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing. Now please let's get to class!"

"Not before a little roughening up we won't!" Vegeta said.

"Fun! Some 6th grader said something smart to me behind my back, and didn't think I heard him." Piccolo said.

"Well I guess we've found victim number one." Vegeta said with a smile.

The three continued down the sidewalk.

"_I realized a long time ago that I don't need material things to make me happy. My life, as bad as most people might think it may be, is perfect."_

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma made it to AHS.

"Ok, there's the little brat over there. Dump him in the trash, take his money, and let's continue with our day please?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta and Piccolo walked over to the boy and pushed him to the ground.

"Ugly green freak huh?" Piccolo asked lifting him up by the collar.

"O-Oh." The 6th grader stuttered in fear. "You heard that?"

"Y-Yeah. I did." Piccolo said mocking the boy.

"Please don't kill me Piccolo! I didn't mean to say it that loud!"

"Oh, but you did mean to say it?" Vegeta said getting into the conversation.

"How about you don't dump me in the dumpster, and I'll give you the $10 I was going to use to buy my mom a birthday gift?"

"Or we can take the $10 you were going to spend on your mom and dump you in the dumpster anyway!" Vegeta said.

"I love that plan much better than the first." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Aw come on guys!"

Vegeta went into the boy's pocket pulling out the $10.

"Well here is where my milk money went! In some scrawny 6th grader's pocket!"

Bulma opened the dumpster, and Piccolo dropped the kid in. He then closed the lid.

"Guess you'll be having class in there first period!" Piccolo said.

The three began to laugh as they entered the school.

"You can head to class. I'm getting my milk."

"Mom's not feeding you at home?" Bulma asked.

"Does she ever? I need another job."

"Yeah, you're so big people think that you're older than what you truly are." Piccolo said.

"I know. All I need to do is get a job at the peer, and I'll be set for the summer."

"Or you could just come to my house and I'll cook you something." Bulma said.

"Sorry no offense, but your parents are weird."

"You don't have to live with them though."

Piccolo and Bulma reached English class.

"I'll be in class in 5." Vegeta said.

Piccolo and Bulma nodded and entered English. Vegeta kept on down the hallway.

"_I know most people think that stealing money from kids is wrong, but you saw my situation right? It's survival of the fittest out here at Anime High School. Especially when we get to the upper levels of the school. It's a dog eat dog world out here."_

Vegeta entered the cafeteria and bought his milk. After drinking it, he headed to class.

(Meanwhile…)

Piccolo and Bulma were sitting close to each other in class. His stomach was growling.

"You boys never eat anything."

"Well excuse me for rushing out of the house Bulma. I didn't feel like hearing my parents arguing so early in the morning."

Piccolo's stomach growled louder this time. Bulma reached into her backpack and pulled out a sandwich.

"You're mom makes the BEST food!" Piccolo said.

"Actually this was all me idiot!" Bulma said.

"Well thank you!"

"No problem."

Piccolo began eating the sandwich.

"Yum! Do I smell food?" Goku asked.

"It's a chicken sandwich." Bulma said. "Sorry, I don't have another. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Ok!" Goku said excitedly.

"Since when did you start being nice to the pipsqueak?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm not that short!"

"Ahem kids. You know that there's no food in class don't you?"

"Your point?" Piccolo asked with his mouth full.

"How about detention for your smart mouth?" The teacher responded.

Piccolo shrugged as the bell rang. Vegeta walked in not too long afterwards.

"That's your 4th tardy Vegeta. You can join your friend in detention!"

"Awesome. Now I don't need to act out in this dumb class to get detention!"

The class began laughing.

"Sit down Vegeta."

Vegeta took his seat in between Piccolo and Bulma.

"Now let's begin our lesson…"

(Later…)

The bell rang and Goku was in the hallway with Krillin and Chichi. Bulma frowned.

"Why is she even here?" Bulma asked irritated.

"For the same reason you didn't get suspended for fighting her."

"She asked for it Vegeta! Having Anxiety and Depression doesn't matter to me!"

"We noticed." Piccolo said.

Chichi looked over at Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma.

"Don't look now." Chichi said.

Krillin turned his head and Goku stayed focused on Chichi. She looked at him confused.

"What? You said don't look now!"

Chichi rolled her eyes and turned Goku's head.

"Still in school I see? Done with your little panic attack?"

"Actually Bulma, I've got medicine for my problem. What's your excuse?"

"What?"

"I'm sure they have medicine for anger issues. If they don't, let your dad make some medicine. He's like a super genius right? Guess that personality trait skipped a generation!"

Bulma prepared to move towards Chichi when her friends grabbed her.

"She's not worth the suspension." Vegeta reminded her.

Bulma took a deep breath. "You're right. You're right. Let's just go on down to the cafeteria shall we?"

The three continued walking when Bulma brushed up against Chichi's shoulder knocking her back.

"Oops!" She said sarcastically.

"That girl really irritates me." Chichi said.

"All three of them irritate me." Goku said.

"Bulma looked cute in that black jacket."

Goku and Chichi looked at Krillin.

"I mean they are so stupid!" Krillin said.

"Maybe it'd be better to befriend them?"

"Yeah right Goku. No one befriends those jerks."

"No one wants to befriend them."

"I'm tired of the constant bickering between you guys though! Maybe it's time for a truce?"

"Goku, this isn't a war!"

"Well it kind of is." Goku interrupted her.

Chichi rolled her eyes. "It's high school. You don't just make peace and it's over. Things only get worse."

"I don't see why they wouldn't be up for change!"

"Because they're bad Goku!" Krillin said. "They live to torture, fight, and make everyone else around them miserable!"

"So maybe if we could reach out to them in a positive, way we can make some new friends!"

"Do what you want." Chichi said. "I don't want to be friends with that idiot anyway."

"Chichi!"

"I agree with her Goku. I don't think you understand what you could be getting yourself into."

"Well I'll never know unless I try! Today at lunch, I will make peace with Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma!"

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma were walking down the hallway when some older kids ran past them. One of them left a can of spray paint in Vegeta's hand.

"What the hell is this for?"

An adult ran up to Vegeta and the others. She was out of breath.

"So… it was… YOU who… vandalized… the boys'… bathroom!" The teacher said out of breath.

"What are you talking about? Some kids from the upper level grades just ran through here and put this in my hand."

"Oh a likely story." The adult said.

"He didn't do anything!" Bulma protested.

"Exactly. He was with us the whole time."

"Sure. Guess we'll see what the principal has to say about that when he's suspending you!"

"SUSPENSION?" All three said surprised.

"I can't get suspended from school again!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah right. I've seen your kind before. Just another bunch of bad kids who think they run things."

"Well just because you're right about that, doesn't mean we'd go and vandalize a bathroom! Think lady!" Bulma said.

Piccolo looked at her. "You probably shouldn't have said that."

The teacher grabbed Vegeta's arm. He pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

"Are you trying to start something with me young man?"

"No I not I'm just saying that it'd be in your best interest not to touch me. I'll go to the principal's office. He obviously has more common sense than you do."

The teacher's face was red by this point. Vegeta and the others just walked past her towards the principal's office.

(Later…)

Vegeta and the others came out. Vegeta was frowning, but Piccolo and Bulma were smiling.

"So glad we didn't get in trouble." Bulma said.

"Yeah. The last thing I needed was for my family to grill me about this suspension." Piccolo said.

Vegeta was still frowning.

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked.

"Aren't you tired of always getting accused of crap we didn't do? I mean we got off the case now, but next time… and that teacher…."

Vegeta was clenching his fist. Piccolo and Bulma looked at each other.

"Uh oh. You know how he gets when he's mad."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Piccolo whispered back. "Hey buddy, how about we get you some lunch and calm you down."

"_It always pisses me off to know that people like that teacher always think that they have everyone figured out. If we weren't in school…."_

"Sure. Whatever." Vegeta answered.

The three entered the cafeteria.

"I'll get our lunches. You and Bulma go to the table."

"Right." Bulma said. She led Vegeta over to their usual table.

"Don't you get tired?"

"Of what?"

"Of people always accusing us of doing bad things?"

"Well if you haven't noticed Vegeta, we do bad things."

"We?" Vegeta snickered. "You mean Piccolo and I. You getting in that fight was the first bad thing you've done in the months."

"I can still be bad!" Bulma protested.

"Barely."

Bulma frowned at Vegeta's statement, but smiled when she saw Goku approaching them. Vegeta looked to see what Bulma was smiling at.

"Oh great. Even more problems."

Goku walked up to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta."

"And just what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk about the possibility of us becoming friends."

Vegeta began to laugh uncontrollably. "Us? Friends? And why would I?"

"Because me, Krillin, and Chichi are tired of this constant fighting."

"Did she say that?" Bulma asked.

"Well… no… but."

"Then you can take your stuff and go." Vegeta answered.

"Come on Vegeta! My friends are willing to compromise! Why are you being so stubborn?"

Vegeta brought a smile to his face. "You know what pipsqueak? We are up for compromise."

"We are?" Bulma asked.

"You are?" Goku asked.

"Yeah!" Vegeta said. "As a matter of fact, we'd like to eat lunch with you guys!"

"Well ok! Our table has plenty of room!" Goku said.

"I bet." Vegeta said. He and Bulma got up from their table.

"Follow me!"

Vegeta and Bulma followed Goku. Piccolo looked confused seeing his friends walk away from their table.

"Where are you going?" Piccolo asked.

"We're going to sit at Goku's table today!" Vegeta said with a fake smile on his face.

"How long was I gone?" Piccolo asked Bulma.

Goku was walking towards Chichi and Krillin.

"Hey guys! Look who's here!"

Krillin and Chichi turned around to see Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma.

"Uh…" Krillin started.

"So you weren't bluffing." Chichi said.

"These guys want to make peace with us!"

"Yeah!" Vegeta said. "I thought we'd talk about it over lunch!"

Piccolo handed Vegeta his lunch bag. He took out a plastic container.

"Pasta? I hate Pasta!"

Vegeta opened his container up and dumped it onto Krillin's head.

"Hey!" Krillin said.

"Krillin!" Chichi said.

Vegeta and Piccolo began laughing. Goku frowned.

"What was that for? Jerk!" Goku said.

"Who are you talking to?" Vegeta snapped back.

Everyone turned to look at the two boys.

"I'm talking to you! I'm sick and tired of you and your stupid group always causing us trouble!"

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped.

"Do you think I care what your opinion is?" Vegeta said.

"Come on guys. Is this really necessary?" Bulma said

"I don't think you care about anyone's opinion! All you are Is a typical jackass who can't do anything right, so instead he has to pick on people who are smaller than him! But you sure aren't smarter than them!"

Vegeta shoved Goku. "You trying to start something?"

"You know what? I am!"

"_I've been waiting for this day for so long. Pummeling this boy will make me so happy!"_

Vegeta raised his fist back when Piccolo stopped him. Chichi ran up to Goku.

"Goku sit down!" Chichi said. "You're causing a scene!"

"Goku it's ok! Let him go." Krillin said.

"Let's just get out of here." Piccolo said.

"Don't come back here either!" Goku said.

Vegeta tried turning back around, but Piccolo had a firm grip on him.

"Let it go Vegeta. Let it go."

Vegeta walked away from Goku and the others.

"Goku, I've never seen you so mad before." Chichi said.

"I'm going to put an end to this." Goku said.

"That doesn't sound good." Krillin said.

Vegeta and the others walked out of the cafeteria.

"_So I get treated like crap, terrorize students, have a detention seat with my name on it, and teachers hate me. But you know what? I still think my life is perfect. Why? Because I do what I love, and that's to make everyone's life around me hell."_

"So, you seriously need to blow off some steam." Piccolo said.

"Ditch school and go to the arcade?" Bulma asked.

"I love you two!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta opened the door leading to the outside. There was a security guard standing out in the front.

"Make a run for it on three." Vegeta whispered.

Piccolo and Bulma smiled.

"One…" She whispered.

"Two…" Piccolo whispered.

"Three!" Vegeta said.

The three sprinted past the security guard.

"HEY!" He shouted. Be began chasing after the teens who were laughing.

"_Yep. This is my kind of life…"_

**A/N: So that ends another chapter of AHS! I thought I'd go on ahead and cover a chapter about our bullies lol. Hope you liked!**


	8. You Gotta Be

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy folks!**

Goku was talking on the phone with Krillin.

"So are you sure you know what you're doing?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah! I checked the plans for flaws over and over all weekend. Our plot for revenge can't possibly fail!" Goku said.

"Well then in that case, bring on the vengeance!"

"But we can't tell Chichi!"

"Well duh! She'd probably kill us!"

"So how are we going to lead them to us?"

"That's an easy one. We're going to instigate a fight!"

"Wow Goku! I've never seen you so devious before."

"I have my moments." Goku said with a sly smile. "Come Monday, Vegeta and Piccolo will be treated like the garbage they are… literally!"

"Finally. See you tomorrow to go over details?"

"Of course!"

"Ok! See you then!"

"Bye!"

Both boys hung up their phones.

(Monday….)

Goku and Krillin were walking down the sidewalk. Their backpacks were bigger than usual. Chichi approached them.

"Hello my favorite guys! What's up?"

"Nothing!" Both boys said in unison.

"Which definitely means something. You guys aren't plotting over Vegeta and Piccolo still are you?"

"No Chichi. We're not the villains here. They are. We're the bigger people."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that! If I can get over Bulma's obnoxiousness, then you guys can get over Vegeta and Piccolo.

"So you're like friends with Bulma now?" Goku asked.

"Might not be such a bad idea." Krillin said giggling.

Chichi looked at Krillin for a moment. "Anyway, no we're not friends. It's just that I needed to get past the whole enemy lines thing so I wouldn't get so stressed out."

"Yeah she probably was a major stress factor huh?"

"And the fight that I had with her that almost got me suspended wasn't any better."

"Well that was two weeks ago. Now things can finally go back to normal." Goku said.

"Thanks guys. I'm so glad things can finally go back to normal. So, since I don't have to attend Activist meeting anymore, how about we enjoy Meatball Monday together for once?"

"Yum! You've got to try their new barbecue sauce!"

Goku gently elbowed Krillin in the side.

"Uh… I mean, sorry I can't."

Chichi eyed the boys suspiciously. "Why not?"

"He means we'll be coming to lunch a little late."

"Explanation please?"

"We're… going to…." Goku started.

"Practice for an upcoming martial arts tournament!" Krillin quickly added.

Goku smiled. "Oh yeah! The 18th World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"Oh really?" Chichi asked convinced. "I want to see you guys train. I haven't yet."

"Uh sorry Chichi. Training during tournament times are private. Maybe after the tournament's over?"

"Sure. But you guys better be in lunch at least 20 minutes after it starts!"

"We will!" Both boys said.

"Ok! Well we're running a little late today. So we need to hurry onto class."

"Actually I've got to go to the bathroom." Goku said.

"Me too!"

"Going to the bathroom together? Like girls?"

"Haha very funny Chichi."

Chichi smiled. "I'll see you two in class!"

Chichi ran ahead of them.

"Ok, so what's the game plan?" Krillin asked.

Goku unzipped his backpack and took out a can of spray paint.

"Vandalism will catch their attention!"

Krillin smiled. "Give me the green spray can!"

Goku handed him one.

"This'll be fun."

Goku and Krillin entered the school. Goku put his arm in front of Krillin.

"There's a camera to the left of us." Goku whispered. "Put on your mask before you walk past it."

"Oh. Ok."

Goku and Krillin put their masks on their faces. They ran past the camera and darted towards Vegeta and Piccolo's locker. Goku and Krillin put on gloves.

Krillin began shaking up his spray can. His began to spray on the locker.

Goku began spraying on Vegeta's locker.

"Pass me the pink spray can."

Krillin tossed Goku the spray can. He continued spraying on the locker.

The boys began giggling as they dropped the spray paint in front of the lockers and ran away.

(Later…)

The bell rang and everyone was in the hallway. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma were walking down the hall.

"So did anyone stay awake long enough to take the math notes?" Vegeta asked.

"Not me." Bulma said.

"I got them. No worries." Piccolo said.

"Thanks."

"Why are there so many people at your lockers guys?"

Vegeta and Piccolo looked to see a crowd of people surrounding their lockers and laughing. The boys looked at each other, and began maneuvering through the crowd.

"Out of my way!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta and Piccolo made it to the lockers. There were caricatures of Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta has is tongue sticking out. The crowd began laughing even harder until Vegeta turned around.

"Everybody leave… NOW."

Everyone stopped laughing and ran off. Piccolo got down and examined the spray paint cans.

"What idiot would even dare think to do something like this?" Vegeta said frustrated.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that." Piccolo said.

Vegeta clenched his fist. "!"

Goku was on the other side of the school. "I'm pretty sure he knows now."

Krillin was trembling. "Oh. That's great."

"Calm down Krillin! Nothing bad is going to happen! Besides, you know martial arts now!"

"Barely!"

Chichi walked into class. "Please tell me you guys weren't responsible for vandalizing the lockers?"

The boys were silent.

"Guys!"

"It's payback for dumping lunch on Krillin!"

"Is it really worth getting yourself killed over?"

"How pissed could they be? I mean we haven't even finished getting revenge!"

Vegeta was running down the hallways. "GOKU!"

Chichi heard Vegeta screaming. "You won't live that long to get revenge!"

"I didn't expect him to come this quick!" Goku said.

"I can't die Goku! I'm too young!"

"Just hide in the trashcan!" Chichi said.

"Maybe death won't be so bad."

Chichi glared at Krillin. Goku grabbed his arm. "We don't have to hide in the trashcan just follow me!"

Goku and Krillin ran to the back of the cafeteria and hid under the table. He looked up.

"This is the Red Ribbons table isn't it?" Krillin whispered. "Look! Blue chewed this gum last week!"

Vegeta and Piccolo entered the cafeteria. Chichi was standing down the walkway.

"Girl! Where is Goku and the bald one?"

"The name's Chichi and his name is Krillin not bald one."

"Whatever. We know you know of their location."

"And even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Vegeta growled intimidating Chichi. Piccolo examined the room to see two pairs of feet hiding under the table. He quickly ran over to the table and lifted it up.

"Uh… hello." Goku said.

"Holy crap, they're just as fast as you are!"

Vegeta walked over to Piccolo and the boys. He grabbed Goku by the shirt collar and lifted him up.

"Listen boy. I know it was you who vandalized my locker."

"Yeah it was. Going to do something about it?"

"After school."

"Junkyard." Goku finished.

"Fine. If you want to die in a junkyard, be my guest."

Vegeta dropped Goku on the ground and he landed with a thud.

"See you after school morons." Piccolo said walking away with Vegeta.

Chichi ran over to the guys. "Are you completely insane? You're going to fight Vegeta in the junkyard?"

"We've got him right where we want him." Goku said.

"You guys are so… UGH!"

"Chichi this is the only way to solve this problem! We have to show these bullies that we can actually stand up to them! We're no longer taking their crap!"

"You're so lucky I have to go take my medicine right now." Chichi said. "Do whatever you want. Get yourself killed. See if I care!"

Chichi ran out of the cafeteria.

"We're really stressing her out Goku, and that's kinda the opposite of what we need to do for her right now."

"Once we settle this after school, we won't have any more problems. Besides, I spent 25 hours of my weekend making that garbage cannon! We can't just let it go to waste!"

"True, true. But let's get this over with. I hate to see her all stressed out."

"Alright. Well 3:45 needs to hurry up and get here then."

"Actually it can take all the time in the world to get to 3:45 today. I will not mind."

The boys walked out of the cafeteria.

(Later…)

The bell rang and the students were exiting the school. Bulma was waiting outside for Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Guys please don't pound Goku's face in too badly alright?"

"What is it with you and this whole Goku obsession recently?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not obsessed with Goku! I'm just saying to go easy on them!"

"They vandalized our lockers, so that gives us the right to vandalize their faces." Piccolo said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Now let's go. We don't want to keep our boys waiting."

"That is if they even showed up."

"It'd be in their best interest to be there. They do NOT want us coming after them."

Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo began walking away from the school. Chichi popped out of the bushes.

"This has bad ending written all over it. I've got to find the guys!"

Chichi walked down the school sidewalk. "I hope I can remember that shortcut…"

(Meanwhile…)

Goku and Krillin were waiting at the junkyard. It was covered with piles and piles of junk.

"It smells awful here!"

"I know Krillin. That's your fourth time pointing it out."

"Tell me the game plan one more time?"

"We get them to chase us into the center of the junkyard where I have my garbage cannon placed. Once we get close enough, I'll grab the rope that's attached to the cannon and pull it right when Vegeta and Piccolo catch up to us. Then they'll have about 8 pounds of garbage hurled at them! They'll smell all month!"

"Easier said than done, and I'm sure that was a mouthful!"

"Don't worry Krillin. We've got everything under control."

"Well looky here!"

Goku and Krillin turned around to see Vegeta and Piccolo.

"They actually showed up. I'm impressed." Piccolo said.

Goku frowned and Krillin was shaking. "Impressed enough for you to leave us alone?"

"Not that impressed."

"Prepare to make a run for it." Goku whispered.

"That is if my legs can move." Krillin whispered back.

"So you're not going to give us a good chase? Darn I was looking forward to smelling you out by the strong stench of fear." Vegeta said.

Vegeta and Piccolo took one step.

"NOW!" Goku said.

Goku and Krillin turned around and ran deeper into the junkyard.

"Guess they are giving us a chase!" Piccolo said.

"Let the hunt begin!" Vegeta said.

Goku and Krillin were running down the junkyard path.

"Make a left!" Goku said.

Vegeta and Piccolo were tight on their trail. They came to the divided pathway.

"I go left, you go right."

"Right."

Vegeta went left.

(Meanwhile…)

A huge crane had a rusty old car lifted high into the air. There were two men around the truck and one driver.

"Just drop the car here!" One of the men said.

"I thought the car was supposed to go in the metal part of the junkyard?" The driver asked.

"Stupid newbie! We don't have to put anything anywhere! Junk is junk therefore we put everything in the right place as long as it's in the junkyard!" The other man said.

"Oh alright. So how do I drop the car anyway?"

"You don't know how to drop it?"

"Nope!"

The man rolled his eyes. "You see, you've first got to…"

The man was interrupted by the sounds of their watches beeping.

"BREAK TIME!" All three men shouted. They left the junkyard and crane unattended.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku and Krillin reached the garbage cannon.

"Finally! I thought we'd never make it!" Krillin said.

"That's weird. That crane with the car wasn't there yesterday!" Goku said looking at the car hovering above them.

Vegeta caught up with the group. "There you are."

Krillin's eyes widened. "Goku fire the cannon!"

Goku pulled on the rope, but nothing happened. "Uh oh." Goku tugged on the rope again.

"Well?"

"It's not working!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know! For some reason it's not working anymore! I don't know what could've possibly happened!"

"Well what do we do now?"

"Run!"

Goku and Krillin turned the other way to see Piccolo blocking their only other exit.

"Oh this isn't good." Goku said.

"Is it possible for things to get worse?" Krillin asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

Goku pointed up and Krillin looked up to see the Crane's hook starting to crack.

"Oh crap."

The hook broke and the car was about to fall on the boys.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted covering their heads and closing their eyes.

Goku peeked through his hands to see that the car did not crush them. He removed his hands to see that Vegeta had him in his arms. He looked over to see Krillin was in Piccolo's.

"They're faster than me!" Goku thought to himself.

Krillin gulped. "I'm guessing you're going to kill us now?"

"You don't seem as scared as you were a few minutes ago." Piccolo said.

"That's because a few seconds ago I just saw my life flash before my eyes! I think I can take a beating now!"

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded and both of the bullies dropped the boys.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Goku asked.

"All of a sudden, the urge to fight you has disappeared."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you Vegeta."

"I mean if you want your beating…"

"We don't!" Krillin said quickly.

"Ok then. We're leaving."

Vegeta and Piccolo walked away from the boys.

"Ok, so what the heck just happened here?"

"I think… Vegeta and Piccolo felt sympathetic about us almost losing our lives and spared us…"

"No way! Seriously?"

"That's what it looks like."

Chichi made it to the center of the junkyard. "You're alive!"

"Barely. Vegeta and Piccolo saved us."

"Whoa. Talk about a role reversal." Chichi said.

"We'll talk more about it on the way home. For now, can we go please?"

"I was just about to suggest that." Chichi said. "Come on idiot boys. Now you can hear me yell at you guys!"

Goku and Krillin groaned as they followed Chichi.

The three men came back into the junkyard as soon as the teens left.

"Whoa! It looks like the car fell!" One of the workers said.

"Good thing no one was around here to get hurt, but what's this though?" The other worker asked.

"Looks like a cannon of some sort." The crane driver said.

The three men walked over to it.

"I'm guessing this is what triggers it?"

The crane driver pulled the rope, and the garbage was sent flying into their faces.

"NEWBIE!" The two workers said.

"Oops."

(Later…)

Goku was on the phone with Krillin and Chichi.

"I mean are you seriously both that ignorant? You could've been crushed by that car! You should be thankful Vegeta and Piccolo were there! Ugh, you guys piss me off sooo much!"

Krillin sighed.

"And what are you sighing for Krillin? Did I not tell you that you were going to get an earful when I talked to you both about how STUPID you act?"

Goku put the phone on speaker and relaxed on his bed.

"Maybe Vegeta and Piccolo aren't so bad after all…" Goku thought to himself.

**A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter 8 guys! I hope you liked it! See you next update!**


	9. That's What Girls Do

**A/N: Next chapter of AHS! WOO! Lol Enjoy!**

Goku and Krillin were walking to school.

"Did you talk to Chichi this weekend?" Goku asked.

"Nope. I think she's still mad at us."

"I don't understand! All we did is stand up for ourselves! I just don't get why she's so mad."

"Well if we beg for her forgiveness all this week, she will probably start talking to us."

"Speaking of which…"

Chichi walked up to the boys. "Hello boys."

"So you're not mad at us anymore?"

"Oh I'm still mad. It's just that I'm letting you know ahead of schedule that we're not going to be speaking for a while."

"Oh come on Chichi! I personally think you're overreacting!"

"Overreacting?"

"I agree with Goku! I mean what we did wasn't out of the norm! Well not for guys anyway."

"Krillin's right. It's what guys do."

"Well I don't know about guys, but that's not what girls do. A girl worries about her two favorite guys!"

"No need to worry! We're fine!"

"You just don't get it do you? Obviously boys don't think. See you two in class."

Chichi turned around and walked away.

"So when should we start begging for forgiveness again?" Goku asked.

"As soon as first block is over."

"Sounds good for me!"

The boys reached the school.

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta and Piccolo were at their lockers.

"Glad our lockers look back to normal." Piccolo said.

"Tell me about it. I was tired of having to pound people into dust for just looking at it the wrong way."

Bulma walked straight past her two friends.

"Bulma, we're right here!" Vegeta shouted.

"I know. I saw you." Bulma said continuing down the hallway.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other, and then caught up with her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Piccolo placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Bulma."

She turned around. "You two are what's wrong with me?"

"Us?" Vegeta asked. "What did we do?"

"You were about to get in a fight with Goku and Krillin!"

"They started this whole thing!"

"Yeah, but they could've lost their lives!"

"Actually we were the ones who saved them from being crushed to death, so in all honesty it was good we went to fight them."

Bulma glared at Piccolo. He then looked away from her.

"Whatever guys. Just let me know when this stupid feud between you guys is over, and then come back and talk to me."

Bulma walked away from the boys. They just scoffed.

"Girls." Vegeta said.

"So sensitive." Piccolo said.

The boys looked at each other. "So what do we do now?"

"Don't you see Pic? We're in a guys' land now! We can do whatever we want without apologizing, not worry about proper etiquette, and say what we want without offending anyone."

"That does sound like a utopia."

"I know it does! Now let's head to class. Bulma knows she can't live without us anyway. She'll be talking to us by the end of the day."

"I'll take your word for it."

Goku, Krillin, and Chichi were in their classroom. Chichi raised her hand.

"Can I switch my seat please?"

"Sure."

Chichi smiled, picked up her stuff, and went to the front of the room. Goku and Krillin looked surprised.

"Chichi!" The boys said.

Chichi simply ignored them.

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma were in science class.

"Ok students, get in a group of three."

Students ran around the classroom getting into groups. Vegeta and Piccolo turned around to see Bulma with two other students laughing.

"This is getting really annoying." Piccolo said.

"Tell me about it. Who's going to be our third member?"

Vegeta and Piccolo looked over at a small nerdy looking boy. They smiled and he gulped.

(Later…)

Goku and Krillin were waiting for Chichi outside the nurse's office. She came out and they smiled at her. Chichi rolled her eyes and walked past them.

"Aw come on!" Krillin said.

Piccolo and Vegeta were walking down the hall.

"So who's lunch money will we be taking today?"

"How about Inuchi? We haven't bothered him in a while."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

Vegeta and Piccolo went to Inuchi's locker, but he wasn't there.

"He's always at his locker!" Vegeta said.

"That's odd."

"Hello?"

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at the locker.

"Inuchi?" Both boys asked.

"Hey Vegeta. Hey Piccolo." Inuchi said from the locker.

"Who did this to you?" Vegeta asked.

"Bulma. She also took my money."

"She's bullying kids without us now?" Piccolo asked.

"Ok now I'm worried. I've never seen her so pissed at us before."

"Well, lunch is in a few. Shall we go talk to her?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's beat the lunch rush to the cafeteria."

Both boys started down the hallway.

"Can someone get me out of here?" Inuchi asked.

(Later…)

Goku and Krillin were in the cafeteria. They were looking around.

"Do you see Chichi yet?" Krillin asked.

"Nope. She should be coming out of the line any minute now."

Chichi came out of the lunch line with her tray. Goku and Krillin quickly walked up to her.

"You out of your little mood yet?" Krillin asked.

"Nope. I'm eating at another table today. Enjoy your lunch."

"Wait!" Goku said.

Chichi turned around.

"Are you going to eat your fish sticks?"

Chichi rolled her eyes and walked away.

Bulma came out of the lunch line next.

"So you're going to talk to us." Vegeta said.

"Sorry I don't take demands." Bulma said.

"You're acting stupid Bulma. What we did wasn't nearly as bad as we done before. What makes going after Goku so bad?"

"It doesn't matter that it's Goku!"

"Then what's the problem?" Piccolo asked.

Bulma looked at the two for a moment.

"Nothing. See you guys later."

Bulma walked over to the table that Chichi was at. The two were at opposite ends of the table. They looked at each other for a brief second, and then looked back down at their trays.

Vegeta looked to see Goku and Krillin. He and Piccolo walked over to them.

"Pipsqueak!"

Goku looked at him.

"This is all your fault! Bulma refuses to speak to us!"

"Chichi refuses to speak to us!"

"Well that's not our problem! We just want Bulma back!" Piccolo said.

The boys continued arguing with each other when a janitor walked up to them.

"Boys… boys… BOYS!"

The four boys went silent and looked at the janitor.

"And just who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"The name's Roshi, and I'm the peacemaker around here!"

"I thought you were a janitor?" Goku asked.

"Well that too, but still! What's the problem here?"

"Our friends over there are mad at us." Krillin said.

He pointed over to the girls who were sitting alone at a table.

"Oh, so this is a female problem huh?" Roshi asked. "What did you do to make them so mad?"

"Well we kinda almost got killed." Goku said.

"Yeah, but we saved their pathetic butts." Piccolo said.

"And the girls were against the violence?"

"Well OUR friend usually enjoys the fighting and bullying and violence! We don't know what's so different this time!" Vegeta said.

"I see. Well you understand how girls can be."

"No." Goku said.

"What? You don't?"

"I don't either." Krillin said.

"Well I thought I did, but I was obviously mistaking." Vegeta said.

"Well girls can be complicated. Especially when the two F's are involved."

The four boys looked clueless.

"You've never heard of the two F's?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Take a seat boys."

Goku and the other sat at a table.

"The two F's mean friends and feelings."

"Feelings?" Vegeta scoffed. 

"And that attitude is probably the exact reason why your friend is so mad at you."

"Why would she?"

"Because no matter how nice, mean, or tough a girl acts, they still have feelings. Actually all people have feelings."

"Well I knew that!" Goku said.

"Yes, but do you know how not to hurt someone's feelings?"

"Not exactly."

"Well you always have to put how they feel into consideration. Did they advise you to not do anything stupid?" Roshi asked.

(Flashback)

"You guys aren't plotting over Vegeta and Piccolo still are you?" Chichi asked.

"No Chichi. We're not the villains here. They are. We're the bigger people."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that! If I can get over Bulma's obnoxiousness, then you guys can get over Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Guys please don't pound Goku's face in too badly alright?"

"What is it with you and this whole Goku obsession recently?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not obsessed with Goku! I'm just saying to go easy on them!"

"They vandalized our lockers, so that gives us the right to vandalize their faces." Piccolo said.

(Flashback ends)

"Uh… no?" The boys said.

"Uh… yes?" Roshi mocked.

"Ok, so they advised us not to do it. Big deal right?" Piccolo asked.

"Girls prefer their opinions to at least be taken into consideration. If their own friends don't listen to them, then what's the point of being around them?"

"So if girls feel like they're being ignored, they leave?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep." Roshi said.

"It sounds like common sense when you think about it!" Krillin said.

"How do you know so much?" Goku asked.

"Well I am quite the ladies' man if I do say so myself." Roshi boasted.

One of the teachers walked past him.

"Well helllooooo Ms. Fuji!" Roshi said staring at the teacher's chest.

"Drop dead." The teacher said walking past.

"She wants me."

Goku and Krillin smiled while Vegeta and Piccolo looked annoyed.

"So what's the feelings part?" Krillin asked.

"Well that shouldn't be anything too bad." Roshi started. "The only times feelings would come in if your friends have a crush on one of you."

Vegeta and Piccolo busted into laughter.

"As if! Bulma having a crush on Goku? That's the funniest thing I've heard in months!"

"Well it's definitely not Chichi having a crush on one of these idiots!"

"Idiots?" Vegeta asked.

"Calm down boys. So, do you think you have a better understanding of the way girls act?"

"Better than before." Krillin said.

"I have more questions." Vegeta said.

"Sure. What?" Roshi asked.

"Why do girls always have to talk about their feelings?"

"To add onto that, why do they always say they're fine, when in reality they're mad about something?" Piccolo asked.

"Why do girls go through so many mood swings?" Krillin asked.

"Why do girls get mad when you ask them for food?" Goku asked.

The guys kept asking Roshi some questions.

"Oh boy." Roshi said.

(Later…)

It was 20 minutes after lunch, and the boys were still there.

"So does that answer all of your questions?"

All the boys had their mouths wide open.

"Girls. Are so. Complicated." Krillin said.

"Well you'll learn to love every personality trait of a girl sooner or later." Roshi said.

"Well Roshi, you're a janitor, peacemaker, and ladies' man. Can you write passes to class too?" Goku asked.

Roshi laughed. "That kids, I cannot do. You're on your own!"

The boys got up from the table, and began walking to class.

"Thanks Roshi!" Goku said.

"No problem!" Roshi said.

"Well you know what we have to do now right?" Goku asked Krillin.

"Yep."

"Same with us Vegeta." Piccolo said.

Vegeta groaned. "Unfortunately."

(After school…)

Chichi was walking down the hallway when Goku and Krillin caught up with her.

"Where were you two last block? I was afraid that something had happened to you!"

"We were trying to understand this whole situation better." Goku said.

"And that included skipping class? Geez guys, you make the stupidest-!"

"We're sorry Chichi!" Goku and Krillin said apologizing.

"We promise we will listen to what you have to say more." Krillin said.

"Really?"

Goku and Krillin nodded.

"Well then how about we got back to my house for some milkshakes?"

"Yes!" Goku and Krillin said.

(Meanwhile…)

Bulma was walking down the sidewalk when Vegeta and Piccolo walked up to her.

"What do you guys want?"

"We…we…." Vegeta said.

"We're sorry that we pissed you off, and we want you back." Piccolo finished.

"Really?" Bulma smiled.

"Yes." Vegeta pulled something out of his pocket. "It's a coupon for a free ice cream sundae. I know how much you love those."

"Aww! So you actually weren't going to steal the ice cream for once?"

"Well we stole the coupon so…"

Bulma hit her two friends over the head, and then brought them close to her. "My boys!"

"Bulma!" They both said.

She lightened the tight grip she had on the two.

"Yeah, we were told that you were feeling neglected, and that we needed to start listening to you more." Vegeta said.

"Smart man. Who told you that?"

"Roshi."

"The janitor?"

"Yeah. Who would've thought he was so wise?" Piccolo said.

"Except he said the funniest thing."

"What was that?"

"He said you'd either be mad at us because we were neglecting you or because you were mad at us for hurting Goku because you have a crush on him."

Vegeta and Piccolo began laughing again.

"Haha… hilarious." Bulma said nervously.

The three continued walking down the sidewalk.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter of AHS! Hope you all liked it! See you next chapter!**


	10. Perfect Strangers

**A/N: Ok folks, so here's the next chapter of AHS! Hope you guys like it!**

Goku, Chichi, and Krillin were in class.

"Did you get number 32?" Goku asked.

"Yeah it's negative four plus one." Chichi responded.

"I finally got that one right!"

Chichi smiled and looked over to see Krillin writing in his notebook.

"Hard at work I see."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure."

Chichi looked at Krillin suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Chichi began edging over to Krillin when he quickly closed the notebook.

"Nothing!" Krillin said quickly.

Chichi looked at his notebook. "Why are you writing in your English notebook? This is math class!"

"I know that Chichi geez!"

"Then what number are you on for the math study guide?"

"Uh…"

Chichi quickly snatched the study guide from him.

"You haven't even started!"

"Give it back!"

Krillin snatched the paper back. "I'll just do it when we have our study party tonight."

"Not a party, a gathering." Chichi corrected him. "Besides you're supposed to have it done!"

"Well excuse me! A boy can't get distracted every now and then?"

"Clearly you were distracted."

"Ok guys, that's enough." Goku said intervening in the argument.

The bell rang and Krillin got up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Wait for me outside of class!"

He stuffed hiss tuff in his backpack and quickly left the class.

Goku got up as well. "I'll wait for you outside of class."

"Ok." Chichi said packing her stuff up.

Goku walked out of class. Chichi finished packing up and got out of her seat when she heard something fall off of the desk. She turned around to see Krillin's blue notebook on the ground.

"Well isn't that something? He forgot it!" Chichi said with a giggle.

She picked up the notebook and opened it to the first page. Her eyes widened when she saw _"Krillin + Bulma"_ written inside of a heart.

"No…"

Chichi flipped through Krillin's English notebook to see Krillin + Bulma on a lot of other pages.

"WAY! NO WAY!"

Chichi closed the notebook. "GOKU!"

Chichi ran out of the class.

"GOKU!"

"Chichi!"

"Goku!"

"Chichi! What's wrong?"

"You have to look at this!"

"Krillin's notebook? You weren't supposed to look at it!"

Chichi opened up a page in Krillin's notebook and showed Goku.

"Krillin plus… BULMA?"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"BULMA?"

"I know right!"

"BULMA?"

Chichi slapped Goku.

"Ow… thanks."

"I cannot believe he has a crush on her! After all she's done to us!"

"Well technically it's more Vegeta and Piccolo bullying us!"

"Oh, so we'll just complete forget about my fight with Bulma a month ago?"

"Chichi, you've got to calm down! You know you can't get stressed out."

"You're right. I just need to inhale deeply."

"Right. Just take a deep breath."

Chichi inhaled a lot of air. Krillin was walking towards them when Chichi let it out.

"He's coming!" She whispered. "What do I do?"

"Well hide the notebook!" Goku whispered back.

Chichi put the notebook in her backpack.

"Hey guys! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well Chichi just seems a little jittery."

"Oh… it's just a side effect from the medicine I take." Chichi said.

"But you don't take your medicine until after this block."

Chichi stared at Krillin for a moment. "You like BULMA?"

"What?" Krillin aid surprised.

"Don't deny it Krillin! I saw your notebook!"

"You what?"

"I told her not to read it!" Goku said.

"I can't believe this! You weren't supposed to… where is my notebook?"

Chichi took out the notebook from her backpack. Krillin snatched it.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me? You stole my notebook! Why don't you mind your own business and stay out of my life?"

"Guys! Calm down! Now Krillin I understand why you'd be upset, but you have to understand Chichi's point of view too. I mean she's your friend and you're crushing on her worst enemy!"

"Well I didn't expect this to happen! It's not my fault who I fall for!"

"How long have you liked her?"

"Since the middle of last semester."

"That long?"

"Well yeah! I mean we weren't even friends back then so it didn't even matter! Now that we are friends, I just decided to keep quiet about it since you hate them so much!"

"See Chichi? At least he's trying to be considerate."

"I guess… So you really like her?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Krillin!"

"Yes Chichi! I like her. I like her a lot actually."

"Oh." Chichi said. She began thinking.

"You ok?" Goku asked.

"Well I've decided on something."

"Yes?"

"Well you sacrificed your crush on Bulma for friends, and that actually means a lot."

"It does?" Krillin asked surprised.

"Yep. So I'm going to do something for you."

"What?"

"We're going to tell Bulma your feelings for her!"

"WHAT?" Krillin asked. Oh no, no, no, no, NO! Chichi that is not going to happen!"

"Yes it is Krillin!"

"No it's not! I'm supposed to be the secret admirer from afar, like a perfect stranger!"

"I'm not going to sit through the rest of the year with you complaining about something you can never have or how beautiful she is. We're looking for them. NOW."

"But what about class?"

"Screw class! Now let's go!"

Chichi grabbed Krillin's arm and began dragging him down the hall.

"I find myself kinda liking this side of her." Goku said to himself smiling. He then followed his friends.

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma were at their lockers.

"So after school, you guys want to come over? There's going to be pizza!"

"What's the occasion?" Piccolo asked.

"No occasion. It's a just because kinda thing."

"Sure. Your dad's paying right?"

"Yes Vegeta." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

Chichi and the others approached Vegeta.

"Well if it isn't pipsqueak, the activist, and baldy? What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh… well... you see." Krillin stuttered.

"Yeah? Spit it out!" Piccolo said.

"We have a problem." Chichi said.

"We? We don't associate with each other. What kind of problem could I possibly have with you all?"

"Our friend Krillin has a crush on your friend over there." Chichi pointed.

Bulma looked surprised. "Me?"

"Bulma?" Vegeta and Piccolo asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Piccolo asked.

"This true Baldy?" Vegeta asked.

Krillin didn't look at the boys.

Goku covered his face. "This is going to get a lot worse before it gets better."

Vegeta and Piccolo started laughing.

"Krillin and Bulma! That's rich! Oh that's really rich!"

Krillin looked at Chichi. "Happy now? I'm embarrassed like you wanted."

"Krillin." Chichi said.

"No forget it." Krillin said.

Bulma looked at Krillin. "Guys stop laughing!"

Vegeta and Piccolo continued to laugh.

"Guys. Guys!"

Vegeta and Piccolo were still laughing. Bulma walked over to Krillin.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about my two jackass friends over there. I didn't know you liked me."

"You probably wouldn't either if it wasn't for her." Krillin said glaring at Chichi. She began to look guilty.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm not interested." Bulma said.

"Because I'm a loser."

"No not that. It's just that I… like someone else."

"Who?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know if I should say…"

"Please. Tell me. It'll be like the start of my closure."

"Uh.. well truth is… I like…"

"Yes?"

"Goku. I like Goku."

Vegeta and Piccolo's laughter died immediately. "Who? Who do you like?" Vegeta asked.

"I have a crush on Goku."

"WHAT?" Krillin asked.

"WHAT?" Chichi said.

"WHAT?" Piccolo and Vegeta said.

"HUH? ME?"

"Yeah. I like you Goku. There's just something about you that I like."

Vegeta and Piccolo were angered.

"I can't believe this! Is this the reason you were trying to convince me not to kill this brat two weeks ago?"

"You really like him?" Piccolo asked.

"Goku how could you do this to me?" Krillin asked.

"I haven't done anything! I don't feel that way about Bulma!"

"I figured." Bulma said. "But that still doesn't mean I shouldn't try. Besides I feel so much better getting that off my chest."

"Well I'm glad you feel better about it!" Vegeta said slamming his locker.

"I know your mad Vegeta but-" 

"Mad? MAD? I'm PISSED!"

"It's not that serious Vegeta! It's just a crush!"

Vegeta's face was red. "I need to leave this area for the moment."

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta stormed off.

Bulma put her arm on Piccolo. "Pic, you understand? Right?"

"Get off of me." Piccolo said snatching his arm away from hers. He turned around and left.

"Guys!" Bulma said looking surprised.

"I can't believe that Bulma has a crush on Goku!" Chichi said.

"I can't believe it either! What day is this turning into?"

"What? I'm not likeable or something?" Goku asked.

Krillin looked at Chichi and Goku. "I can't be around you two right now."

Krillin walked away.

Goku looked at Chichi. "You see what you did? You made him mad at us!"

"I didn't want this to happen! I was just trying to make him feel better!"

"He would've felt better if we just left it alone in the first place!"

"Goku…"

"Stop trying to feel like you have to fix everything!"

Goku turned around and walked off.

(Later…)

Chichi was in class with Goku when he was copying notes from the board.

"Hey." Chichi said.

"Hey."

The two were quiet for a moment.

"Sorry about yelling at you."

"No it's ok."

"No it's not. I was stressing you out. And I definitely don't want to be the reason you're depressed."

Chichi smiled. "No I'm sorry. I should've left things alone. I really screwed up big time."

The two were quiet again.

"Oh and Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"You could never be my reason for stress."

Goku smiled at her.

Krillin walked into class. "Hey Chichi."

Krillin walked past Goku. He and Chichi looked at each other.

"Uh… hey Krillin."

Krillin ignored Goku.

"Krillin, Goku's speaking to you." Chichi said.

"Yeah I heard him." Krillin said bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked.

"It means that I don't want to talk to a girlfriend stealer."

"What?" Goku asked.

"Krillin! You know Goku wouldn't do that on purpose!"

"I can't steal something that wasn't yours to begin with." Goku said.

"So now the truth comes out huh?" Krillin asked.

"Boys!"

"Don't get mad at me because Bulma would've chosen me over you!"

Krillin got up out of my seat. "I was WAITING for you to say that!"

"Goku! Krillin, Goku didn't mean that."

"Oh I'm sure he did. But you know what? I don't care. I should've figured something like this would've happened. I'd rather have no friends than that jerk over there!"

"Oh yeah? Well, have fun!" Goku said.

Krillin walked to a seat in the back of the class to sit as the bell rang.

"Goku! You don't mean that!"

"I do. I never want to talk to him again!" Goku said. He picked his pencil back up and continued writing notes. Chichi turned around to see Krillin looking sad and lonely in the back of the class.

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta was kicking a paper ball down the hallway when he ran into Piccolo.

"Watch where you're… oh… hey."

"Hey." Piccolo said.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Probably the same reason why you're not."

"Why does this irritate me so bad?" Vegeta asked.

"I had been asking myself the same question all day."

"Bulma's had boyfriends before."

"But we always scare them off." Piccolo said.

"Why do we do that?"

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other.

"Do you have a crush on Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Do you?" Piccolo asked him.

"… We can't both have a crush on Bulma. You know how we get when it comes to girls and our competition."

"We always get rid of the competition."

"By beating the hell out of them."

"But… we've never both had interest in the same girl before."

The two friends looked at each other.

"So, you're going to fight me Vegeta?"

"Are you going to fight me?"

The boys looked at each other.

"I like Bulma." Piccolo said.

"I like Bulma." Vegeta said.

The two boys frowned. "Well it looks like you and me have a problem then now doesn't it?"

"It appears so." Piccolo said looking at him.

The two boys glared at each other for a moment, but then hesitantly turned around and walked in their opposite directions…

(Meanwhile..)

Goku was walking home alone when Chichi caught up with him.

"You're not waiting for Krillin?" Chichi asked.

"No. We're not… friends anymore."

"Seriously? Come on Goku!"

"I don't want to talk about it Chichi." Goku said.

"We can't just leave him alone!"

"You don't have to walk with me! You can choose him if you want!"

"Oh no! I'm not playing this game. Don't try and put me in between this whole thing. You guys continue acting childish. I can walk myself home."

Chichi walked ahead of Goku.

"Chichi… wait!" Goku said, but Chichi continued walking away.

**A/N: So this was quite the revelation chapter (for those of you who didn't pick up the subtle hints I was dropping hinting who was crushing on who in these past few chapters lol) huh? So it looks like all of the friendships are ending! What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! See you next update!**


	11. Friend Of Mine

**A/N: Ok, guys so here's the next chapter of AHS! Hope you like it!**

Chichi was walking to school alone.

"The boys are refusing to talk to each other, my math grade is slipping again, and on top of that, I have no friends again. Just great." She said to herself.

She was about to reach the school when an arm extended out and grabbed her. She was pulled into the bushes.

Chichi was struggling to move. Her mouth was covered.

"Whatever you do, don't scream."

"Bulma?" Chichi managed to say even with her mouth covered.

Bulma released Chichi. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your two ignoramuses?"

"My two ignoramuses are refusing to talk to me or each other. I don't know what happened!"

'They aren't talking to each other either? I mean Goku and Krillin aren't talking to each other as well."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I have no other friends!"

"I don't either! But what do you expect me to do?"

"We need to get our friends back."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should form a temporary and I emphasize on TEMPORARY truce."

"Oh I get it. So we can team up and get our friends back?"

"Exactly."

"How do I know this isn't part of some elaborate scheme to get Goku ambushed by Vegeta or something?"

"You must've forgotten that I admitted having feelings for him last week. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him if I could prevent it."

"Oh yeah." Chichi said.

"Does me having a crush on Goku bother you?"

"What? NO!"

"Whatever."

"How do I know that you're not using me though?"

"Because when I grabbed you, I could've pummeled you instead of letting you go."

"True." Chichi said after thinking. "I guess you've got yourself a temporary friend."

Bulma smiled and the two shook hands.

"Now let the scheming begin."

(Later…)

Chichi was in class when she saw Goku and Krillin. They were about to enter class at the same time.

"Go!" Krillin said.

"No, you go on ahead. I don't want to walk in class first and take away something that doesn't even matter to either one of us!"

"Maybe getting to class first is something I do care about! And you stole it from me!"

"That's why I offered to let you go first! I wouldn't take something of yours on purpose! But you're too stubborn and ignorant to realize it!"

The two walked into the class in the same time. They both looked at Chichi, and then each other and ran towards the desk. Goku disappeared, and reappeared in the desk beside her.

"Dang it!" Krillin said.

"See ya!" Goku said to Krillin who was walking to the back of the class.

Krillin growled and headed to the back of the class.

"That was a little mean wasn't it?"

"He deserves it. Besides, no one will want to steal his seat since it's all the way in the back!"

Chichi gritted her teeth. "I'm really beginning to get annoyed with the two of you."

"What did I do?"

"You're being stupid! You're supposed to be mature one! Why haven't you ended this yet?"

"Don't you think I've tried? I can't! There's nothing for me to say to him!"

"Fine."

"What? Are you going to be mad at us again too?"

"No I guess not. Switching back and forth to tend to both of you guys' needs is better than no friends at all."

Goku frowned. "Sorry."

"Whatever."

(Later…)

Bulma was in class when Piccolo tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey. Sorry for acting like an ass last week. I was just… angry."

"That I liked Goku? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just… wasn't prepared I guess."

"You really hurt my feelings Pic."

"I know. And I'm so sorry. You forgive me?"

Bulma smiled. "Sure, but if you ever do that again, I'm kicking your butt."

Piccolo smiled and got up. He lifted the student sitting beside Bulma up and put him in his seat. Piccolo then sat beside Bulma.

"Now do you think you can make up with Vegeta?"

Piccolo scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Come on Piccolo! I can't stand you two not being friends anymore! It sucks!"

"Well that I'm not willing to change."

"What if he was willing to talk?"

"Vegeta? Willing to defuse a situation? Yeah right."

"Well maybe if I talk to him."

"And piss him off more?"

"It won't hurt to try."

"Well good luck with that. You'll probably need it."

"You have any idea where he is?"

"I no longer bother to see how Vegeta is doing. Wherever he is, I could care less."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Guess I'll look for him later then."

The bell rang and Bulma and Piccolo walked out. Bulma saw Chichi at her locker.

"I'll see you next class?"

"Alright."

Piccolo and Bulma began walking in opposite directions.

Chichi noticed Bulma walking up to her. "So how are things going on your side?"

"Crappy. I just got Piccolo talking to me, and Vegeta is who knows where."

"That does suck. No progress on my side either."

"I guess it was dumb on our part to think that guys would solve the problem themselves."

"So you think we should take matters into our own hands?" Chichi asked.

"My thoughts exactly. I just need to figure out how."

"That won't be too hard." Chichi said with a devilish grin.

"Has the activist got a devious plan?"

"Something like that." Chichi said rubbing her hands together.

(Later…)

Chichi and Bulma were walking together.

"So, who should we work on first? Your boys or mines?"

"Goku and Krillin aren't going to be nearly as difficult as Vegeta and Piccolo. So we should work on them first. That is if I can even locate Vegeta. He's been impossible to find today."

"Try the back of the school." Chichi said.

"In the upper halls?" Bulma asked. "You really think he'd go through there?"

"Well Vegeta is just as tough as half of those freshmen if not more." Chichi said.

"He is quite the amazing fellow." Bulma said. "Piccolo is too."

"Sounds like you have a crush on more than just Goku." Chichi said smiling.

"The guys? No way! That would complicate things!"

"That's what high school's all about isn't it? Complications?"

"You're right about that."

The girls quickly and quietly speed walk through the upper class halls. The older students stared at them. After what seemed like countless hours, the girls reached the end of the hallway.

Bulma looked out the door to see Vegeta standing against the wall.

"I better do this alone. He doesn't like to be around too many people when he's pissed."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me alone here?" Chichi whined.

"Oh toughen up!"

Chichi frowned as Bulma walked outside. Vegeta looked at her.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing out here? You missed half of your classes!"

"That's because half of them have Piccolo in them."

"You can't avoid Piccolo forever."

"I can once I switch my classes and lunch period."

"Don't do that. There's no point."

"I don't want to see his face anymore!"

"What did he do to you that was so wrong?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Can we just, get off of the subject?"

"Why are you so mad at me? At him?"

"Piccolo and I had a huge disagreement on something. And you just having a crush on my worst enemy just made things worse!"

"Come on Vegeta! You and I both know that's bull. You respect Goku a lot more than you lead on."

"So what?"

"I don't know! I just want you to stop being so mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then why are you out here?"

"I just needed today to think."

"Well I think the three of us need to have a serious conversation."

"Three? Oh no! I'm not talking to Piccolo!"

"What if he's willing to talk?"

"I don't care what he's willing to do! I'll be fine without him."

Bulma sighed. "You are so stubborn."

She walked back into the school.

"So how did that go?"

"Crappy."

"Guess it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out."

(Later…)

Chichi and Bulma were in the cafeteria.

"Ok Roshi, so now that you're in on the plan, make sure you don't give yourself away alright?" Chichi asked.

"Give myself away? What do you mean?"

"Like when we you gave away the surprise baby shower we were going to give the guidance counselor, and the birthday party for the principal." Bulma said.

"Well I won't do it this time! I promise." Roshi said.

"We're going to hold you to that promise. Now everyone, get ready!" Chichi said.

Bulma and Roshi nodded and exited the cafeteria.

"I've got this one!" Roshi said.

"Alright. Good luck." Bulma said.

Roshi was running down the hallways, turning every corner until he reached the 7th grade hallway. Goku was at his locker.

"Goku! Goku!"

Goku turned around. "Roshi? What's wrong?"

"It's Chichi! Chichi!"

"Chichi? Is she ok? What's wrong?"

"We've got to get to the cafeteria!"

Goku began following Roshi down the hallway.

"I knew I should've kept a closer eye on her!"

Goku and Roshi ran through the double doors leading to the cafeteria. It was completely empty.

"Where's Chichi?"

Bulma stepped from out of the shadows. "Hey Goku."

"Bulma! I should've known you were up to something! But, why would Roshi help you?"

Krillin ran through the double doors on the opposite end of the cafeteria.

"You wanted to talk to me Bulma?" Krillin asked.

He looked to see Goku standing in the center of the cafeteria.

"You." Krillin pointed.

"That's it. I'm out of here."

"Oh no you're not!" Roshi said standing in front of the door.

Goku sighed.

"You two seriously need to work this out."

"Both Goku and Krillin looked over at the side of the cafeteria to see Chichi."

"Chichi?" Goku and Krillin asked in shock.

"Yes. And we are settling this little argument right now. No one is leaving until we figure this out."

"There's nothing left to say to this girlfriend stealer over here!" Krillin said.

"Well in Goku's defense, I never had a crush on you." Bulma said.

"See? Even Goku's got her brainwashed!"

"You're not helping Bulma!" Chichi whispered.

"Sorry." She whispered back.

"I wouldn't steal anything or anyone from you Krillin! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I thought I was supposed to be your best friend too!"

"You are! But, you won't even give me a chance to explain myself! What kind of best friend just disowns someone like that?"

"I was mad ok! I'm just tired of being the loser."

"Didn't we already have this conversation? You're not a loser!"

"But nobody other than you and Chichi like me. What is it with me? Am I weird?"

"You just haven't found your perfect match yet! That's all!"

"Well Bulma sure does seem smitten with you."

"Yes, but for obvious reasons, you should know that I do not like Bulma."

Goku and Krillin glance over at Chichi for a moment.

"What?" Chichi asked confused.

"For a genius, she sure is dumb." Bulma said shaking her head.

"I forgot about that." Krillin said.

"See? I wouldn't do that to you. Ok?"

"Sorry Goku." Krillin said.

Goku smiled. "It's ok."

"So are we friends again?"

"Of course!"

The two boys high five.

"About time!" Chichi said. "And the three of us are back together!"

Bulma walked over to Chichi. "You know, you and I made a pretty good team."

"I must admit that we did. So, now to help you with Vegeta and Piccolo!"

"Actually, I think I should do this alone."

"What? Why?"

"I've known them both for a very long time, so I just think that I should do this alone. Besides, after this little display, I have my own idea."

"Well I'm glad I influenced you." Chichi said.

Bulma laughed. "Well, maybe we'll team up again in the future. Hopefully all 6 of us one day."

Chichi laughed. "That's a good dream. Maybe if Vegeta and Goku stop hating each other."

Bulma leaned over next to Chichi. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Vegeta respects Goku a lot more than he leads on." Bulma whispered.

"Seriously?" Chichi asked quietly.

Bulma nodded. "He'd never admit it though." 

"Goku probably feels the same way." Chichi said.

Bulma sighed. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you around school?"

"Alright! See ya Bulma!"

Bulma walked off, and the two boys walked up to her.

"Since when did you become all close with Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"She's not so bad after all."

"Is the great Chichi admitting she's wrong?"

"I guess so!" Chichi said. "Now come on! We need to come back to my place to study for this upcoming exam. I am getting an A for sure!"

"Ok! Will your dad make some burgers?"

"Unfortunately."

The three friends walked arm and arm out of the cafeteria.

(Meanwhile…)

Bulma walked to her locker. Piccolo was there.

"Hey. I was worried about you. Where've you been?"

"Worried about me?" Bulma teased.

"Uh…" Piccolo blushed. "So did you talk to Vegeta?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! He said that we've all been friends since pre-k, and the friendship is definitely worth saving." Bulma lied.

"He said that?"

"Yeah! It shocked me too!"

"Guess I'll give him more credit than I thought." Piccolo said. "Let me walk you home."

"Actually, we need to go into the cafeteria. Vegeta's waiting for us."

"Really?"

"Yep. So let's go!"

Piccolo shrugged and walked down the hallway with Bulma.

"I really hope this doesn't blow up in my face." Bulma thought to herself.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter guys! Goku/Krillin friendship is back in tact once again! Woo! Lol see you next update!**


	12. Bizarre Love Triangle

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS! I uploaded this one earlier than usual because I'll be out of town for the rest of the week. Enjoy folks!**

Bulma and Piccolo were walking down the hallway.

"So hopefully this won't take too long. I've got a crap load of homework to do." Piccolo said.

"Oh I don't know how long this will last." Bulma said nervously.

"You seemed worried. There's nothing to worry about."

"I hope so."

Bulma and Piccolo entered the cafeteria where Roshi was.

"Roshi! Have you seen Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

Roshi looked at Bulma confused. She began mouthing something to him.

"Oh! Uh, not yet."

"Don't worry Pic, you know how Vegeta is always fashionably late."

"True. I'll just sat down at this table."

Piccolo sat down, and Roshi walked over to Bulma.

"What do you have planned?"

"I plan on doing the same thing that Chichi did with Goku and Krillin to get my friends together."

"I don't know if that same plan will work."

"Well you never know. Now I have to find Vegeta before he leaves the school. Keep Piccolo occupied for a while."

"Ok. Good luck with that."

"I'll be back Piccolo! I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Ok!"

Bulma walked out of the cafeteria, and down the hallway.

"I really hope this works."

She exited outside the school and Vegeta was standing in front of the entrance.

"It's about time you got here."

"You waited for me?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Aww Vegeta that's so sweet!"

"Don't get used to it. But, while I'm here, you may as well let me walk you home."

"Uh… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to stay after school."

Vegeta laughed. "For what? You don't have any after school activities."

"I'm just in the cafeteria."

"The cafeteria? Isn't that where the upper hall students hook up at?"

"What?" Bulma said blushing.

"So you've went from liking Goku, to making out with random older kids?"

"No idiot! There's not anyone even in there!"

"…Oh." Vegeta said embarrassed.

"Exactly. Besides, how do you know where people hook up?"

"Huh?" Vegeta asked blushing.

"Huh?" Bulma said mocking him. She grabbed his hand.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the cafeteria!"

"To hookup?"

"No jackass!"

Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand. Vegeta smiled as he was led to the cafeteria.

(Meanwhile…)

"So, you're going to enter the next martial arts tournament?" Roshi asked.

"Probably not. I did the one last year. I ended up in the semifinals."

"Oh ok. Those fight moves you showed me are really good."

"Thanks. You seem to know a lot about martial arts Roshi. You hiding something?"

Roshi smirked. "Well…"

Roshi disappeared from sight. Piccolo smiled. "Not bad."

Piccolo disappeared from sight as well. Both of them reappeared on the ceiling.

"Ooh you really are good!" Roshi said impressed.

"I can do way more than this."

"Care for a little sparring match?"

"If you think you can keep up!"

The men smirked when Roshi went in to kick Piccolo. He caught his foot and began swinging Roshi around. Piccolo threw Roshi to the ground where he landed on his feet.

"He's definitely got talent." Roshi thought to himself.

Piccolo bounced from the ceiling charging at Roshi like a torpedo. Roshi caught him by the arms, had been pushed back towards the wall leaving marks all over the floor.

"The night guy can clean that up."

Piccolo tried kicking Roshi with both of his legs, but Roshi quickly avoided it. Roshi let go of Piccolo who back flipped away from Roshi.

"That was really good!" Roshi said.

"I'm disappointed. I know you were holding back!"

"Well if we had a real fight, the school would be destroyed." Roshi said.

"Yeah, well all of this training seems to be for nothing sometimes."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just that the person who I was really doing all of this for has no interest in me whatsoever."

"Bulma?"

"Yeah. I know she's interested in guys who can fight and train hard, so I decided to increase all the amounts of training I do."

"You must really like her huh?"

"She has no idea."

Roshi looked out of the window on the door, and saw Vegeta and Bulma quickly approaching the cafeteria.

"Uh oh." Roshi said.

"What?"

Bulma opened the door.

"So why are we here?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other. "What's he doing here?"

"Yeah Bulma, why is he here?"

"Because, we need to go on ahead and figure this whole situation out."

"What situation? I have nothing to say to this traitor any longer."

"Traitor? Are you seriously that upset over this whole situation?"

"Shut up! Both of you!"

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at Bulma.

"Sit down!"

The boys sat down, and Bulma sat in between them.

"And what exactly is your problem? Last week we were all fine, until that Friday. What happened? Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

"I just found out some information I wish I had known earlier is all." Vegeta said.

"What would that be?"

"He probably realized that he acts like a little child like he did back in kindergarten, and won't always get what he wants!"

"Well you sure as hell aren't getting it either!"

"It? What is this it?"

"Bulma called Chichi oblivious, she's just as bad as her!" Roshi thought to himself.

"It's you Bulma." Vegeta said.

Bulma was shocked. "Me? You both like me?"

"Yes. I like you a lot. I mean you're cute, talented, and we have a lot in common."

"So why is it so crazy if I like her too?" Piccolo asked. "I like her for those exact same reasons!"

"Vegeta always gets what he wants."

"He won't this time."

"Guys! Stop!"

Everything went quiet.

"I don't understand! How? When did this happen? Why?"

"It's not uncommon for the three best friends to have known each other for as long as we have and have a love triangle amongst themselves eventually." Piccolo said.

"But this is just so… bizarre! We're best friends! I've known you both since we were four! We can't just go and change the system like this!"

"So what you're saying is that you've never had a crush on either one of us before." Vegeta said.

Bulma looked at the two. "I… need to go."

Bulma got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Bulma!" Piccolo shouted. He looked at Vegeta. "Do you see what you did? You wouldn't be able to make a good boyfriend anyway since you barely know anything about girls!"

"Oh, so one little lesson that the freakin Janitor gives us makes you the Girl guru?" Vegeta shouted back.

"Hey!" Roshi said.

(Meanwhile…)

Bulma was running down the hallway. She stopped at the principal's office out of breath. She went to open the door, but it was locked.

"Darn it!"

Bulma kicked the door. "I need to get to a phone!"

Bulma thought for a second and snapped her fingers. She pulled out a hairpin making her hair fall down and put it in the doorknob lock. After fiddling around for a few seconds, the door opened.

"Jackpot."

Bulma opened the door and entered the principal's office. She went to is desk and sat down.

"Here's his black book he always searches through to call Vegeta or Piccolo's parents whenever they get in trouble… which is practically every week."

Bulma looked around. "Ok, I need to stop talking to myself."

Bulma flipped through the black book searching for a name. She turned page after page, until she found what she was looking for.

"Please be home!" Bulma said picking up the phone and dialing the number.

(Meanwhile…)

The phone rang, and a door opened.

"Guys, eat all of the hamburgers before I get back so I don't have to watch you eat meat!" A voice shouted. The phone was picked up. "Hello?"

"Chichi?"

"Bulma? What are you doing calling form the school?"

"The boys are in the cafeteria."

"Oh crap. Did the kill each other?" Chichi asked genuinely worried.

"I don't know. There was no bloodshed when I left."

"Well what's the matter?"

"Both boys admitted that they like me."

"Really? I knew it!"

"You knew it?"

"Well I had somewhat of an idea. Isn't that good news though?"

"No! It's terrible news!"

"But I thought you liked them both!"

"I do! Or don't. I'm supposed to like Goku! I'm so confused."

"I can tell. You need to calm down though first. And admit that you like them both."

"But Chichi."

"You're not going to get anywhere if you deny liking them!"

"Ok, ok! I like them both! A lot!"

"I knew it!" Chichi smiled. "But now you have to figure out which one you like more."

"That would be bad for our friendship!"

"Bulma, those two hate each other right now! There is no friendship! And if you want to keep one of them at least, you need to admit that you like one of them!"

"I don't know which one I like more!"

"Well I seriously suggest finding out soon."

"You might want to make that as soon as possible."

The phone line went silent.

"I got to go make sure they didn't do anything stupid." Bulma said.

"Oh ok. Well call back when you've settled things."

"Ok."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye."

Bulma hung up the phone.

"I can already predict that this won't end well."

Bulma got up and walked out of the principal's office.

(Meanwhile…)

"So, you do both realize that you're just stressing her out over this."

"This was probably a long time coming. Sooner or later these feelings would've come to the surface anyway. It's just better that they did now." Piccolo said.

"It was inevitable. That we can agree on. I don't want to stress Bulma out, but I'm not being friends with this guy."

Bulma came back into the cafeteria.

"You alright?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, I just needed some time to think."

"That wasn't a lot of time." Vegeta said.

Bulma was silent.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this question right now, but do you like one of us?"

"I do."

"Really?" Vegeta asked surprised and excited. "Which one?"

"I like the both of you."

Piccolo smiled, but Vegeta frowned.

"Both? You can't like both of us Bulma!"

"I do. I like the both of you. I probably have for a while, it's just that I tried putting it in the back of my mind."

"Well why?"

"I don't want anything to change between the three of us. I like how things are."

"Well it's too late for regrets Bulma. I mean this idiot over here crossed the line with liking you."

"Idiot? Vegeta, I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but I'm way smarter than you could ever dream to be."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Well if the shoe fits!"

Vegeta clenched his fist.

"What's the matter? I can't say being dumb is entirely your fault! Having no father around to teach you some commons sense would make anyone dumb!" Piccolo continued.

"Well it's better to have no father than two parents who would think you're worthless if you weren't nearly as smart as you are! Face it Piccolo you're a failure to your parents!"

Piccolo jumped out of his seat knocking it backwards.

"Piccolo, you've got to calm down!"

"SCREW THIS!" Piccolo shouted. "I actually thought this friendship was worth saving. I was wrong."

Piccolo turned around and left.

"Well good riddance!" Vegeta shouted back. He got up and walked away as well, leaving Bulma alone at the table.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said.

Vegeta yanked open the doors, and walked out.

Bulma frowned. "Well my prediction was correct."

Roshi walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok child. Things will work themselves out if it's for the best."

Bulma covered her face and placed her hands down on the table.

**A/N: Aw poor Bulma. Goku and Krillin might've fixed their friendship, but Vegeta and Piccolo ended up worse. Which couple do you support though? Begeta or Biccolo? Lol I love those names. Only time will tell who will end up with who! And while I'm thinking about it, I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving! See ya next update!**


	13. Dreamless Nights

**A/N: New chap of AHS ! Enjoy folks!**

Chichi, Tien, and Chiaotzu were in the gym.

"Well after a 7 week absence it's good to have you back as head of the Activist Group." Tien said.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to do this."

"Oh it's no problem!"

"Glad to have you back Chichi!" Chiaotzu said.

Chichi smiled. "Thanks guys! So let's get to work!"

The two boys nodded their heads.

(Later…)

Chichi saw Bulma at her locker and walked over to her.

"Hey! So, how's the boy situation going?"

"Week three and the boys refuse to even be in the same area."

"Aw I'm sorry. Maybe things will get better?"

"Hopefully. Thanks for checking up on me!"

"No problem! Besides, looks like you've got a visitor!"

Bulma turned around to see Piccolo approaching her, Bulma smiled.

"Well I'll leave the lovebirds alone!" Chichi teased. She turned around and walked away.

"Hey." Piccolo said smiling.

"Hey." Bulma smiled back.

Vegeta walked around from around the hallway to see Bulma and Piccolo talking. He sighed and turned around to walk away.

Chichi was walking to her locker when she saw Goku and Krillin.

"Hey boys. What's up?"

"Projects." Goku said.

"Schoolwork." Krillin said.

"My life finally seems like it's falling back into the right place! I guess the right combination of medicine and happiness finally did some good!"

"You do seem a lot happier than normal!" Goku said.

"That's because I just regained my title as head of the Activist Club!"

"Congratulations!"

Goku and Chichi hugged, and Krillin snickered. The two quickly pulled away and blushed.

"Well what do you have to do being head of the activist club again?" Goku said trying to decrease the amount of awkwardness between them.

"Nothing really. There's not much to do lately."

"Guess you haven't seen this yet." Krillin said.

He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a newspaper.

"Today's paper?"

Krillin handed her the newspaper. "Look at the story that made the head of the paper."

Chichi looked at the title. Her eyes widened. "NEW POLLUTION PLANT TO BE BUILT CLOSE TO JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL!"

"And I'm guessing you know that the "Japanese High School" they're talking about is AHS right?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that! This is terrible!"

"Well what's the worst that could happen?" Goku asked.

"Oh I don't know, back up pollution could flood into the river behind the school, a freak accident could end up having pollution chemicals in our foods, and the smell would end up being so bad that we won't be able to eat outside during lunch AGAIN! Do you know how long I've been working to get us to be able to eat outside again?"

"Uh…."

"I worked 18 weeks for that Goku. 18 WEEKS! I'm not about to let that all go down the drain again!"

"Calm down Chichi! We won't let that happen!" Krillin said.

Chichi smiled. "So does this mean what I think it does?"

Krillin looked confused. "What do you think it means?"

"That you're going to help me, Tien, and Chiaotzu stop the production of the plant!"

"What? Did I say that?" Krillin asked surprised.

"It's what you implied! Thanks Krillin you're the best!"

Chichi patted Krillin's bald head, turned around and began to walk away.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"We?" Goku asked.

Chichi turned back around. "Coming boys?"

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and caught back up with Chichi. They proceeded to class.

(Later…)

The bell to release kids rang, and students began flooding the hallways. Goku, Krillin, and Chichi walked out of their class.

"So did you come up with any good ideas to stop the pollution plant?" Goku asked.

"She better have! The day we watch a movie in class, she decides to write crap down in her notebook!"

"It's not crap! I've got plenty of ideas! We'll start off small."

"What will that be?"

"Going to the principal!"

"That's starting off small?"

"Shut up Krillin. Let's go!"

Chichi and the boys marched up to the principal's office.

"Are you seriously going along with this?" Krillin whispered.

"I think it's actually kinda exciting!" Goku whispered back.

Krillin rolled his eyes, as the three reached the Principal's Office.

Chichi knocked on the door, and the principal opened it.

"Why good afternoon Chichi! How are you?"

"Hi sir, I was wondering if you had heard about the plans for a new pollution plant?"

The principal frowned. "Unfortunately yes. I think it's a horrible idea."

"Me too! Do you think there's any way to stop it?"

"If parents, students and faculty attended more PTA meetings, maybe so."

Krillin scoffed. "That's never gonna happen."

"Well maybe it could. We just have to lure out some people."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I have no clue." Chichi said.

Goku thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Krillin!"

"Huh?"

"Remember when we held that tournament?"

"Oh yeah! That was over 2 months ago!"

"Yeah! Do you think we can lure people out using that?"

"More than likely! But we need bigger advertisement."

"Leave that to me!" Chichi said.

(Later that day…)

Goku, Chichi, Krillin, The Principal, and the Ox King were at a table in the principal's office.

"So if we do this, do you think we can gain enough people's attention?"

"It's a long shot, but hey it might work!"

Goku, Krillin, and Chichi smile.

"Awesome! So when should we hold the fundraiser?"

"Friday."

Chichi looked surprised. "That's a little soon isn't it?"

"Well I mean they plan on having construction of the pollution plant Monday so…"

"WHAT?" The three kids said.

"Why weren't we informed of this earlier then?" Chichi asked.

"Well look at our town! I mean we're full of pollution plants! The town hates them! If they found out ahead of time that a new plant was being built, then people would have been protesting long before you guys thought of this."

"I don't see how we can get this done in 2 days!"

"Don't give up honey! Dad will find a way to get this together!"

Chichi put her hand on her head. "I'm about to get a headache."

Goku and Krillin looked at each other. "Uh… we'll be right back." The boys said.

The boys quickly scurried out of the office.

"Where are they off to in a hurry?"

The boys ran down the hallway and into the library. They entered quietly and snuck over to a computer.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Logging into my email."

Krillin accessed his email account.

"You really should delete all of that mail." Goku said.

"You're going to be thankful I didn't for once."

"Why is that?"

"Because…. I still should have it." Krillin said searching through the old mail.

"Have what?"

"AHA!"

"Shhhhhh!"

The boys turned to see the librarian.

"Sorry." Krillin whispered. He pointed to an email.

Goku got a closer look. "Is that what I think it is?"

Krillin double clicked on the email and the poster advertising the Bully Tournament from 2 months ago appeared.

"I can't believe you still have that!" Goku whispered.

"It's going to come in handy!" Krillin said back. "We just make a few minor adjustments and then we send it to the entire school!"

"And I've got a good idea too!" Goku said.

Goku got the mouse, and clicked on the print symbol. Krillin smiled.

(A few minutes later…)

The bell to lunch rang and students began flooding the hallways once again.

"EVERYONE COME TO PTA FIGHT NIGHT!" Both Goku and Krillin shouted at the top of their lungs. They threw their stacks of papers into the air. Students reached out and began grabbing the papers.

Goku kept one for himself and began running back to the office. Krillin followed.

The boys entered the office. "Mr. Ox King!" Goku said.

The Ox King turned around and saw Goku and Krillin. Goku handed Ox King one of the flyers.

"PTA Fight Night?"

"Do you think the school would look good advertising fights?" The Principal asked.

"It's not a drawing blood from one another kind of fight. It's martial arts!"

The Ox King looked interested. "Martial Arts… sounds good! Everyone around this town loves a good fight. What do you think Chichi?"

"Violence and Meat. Two of my least favorite things, but hey, it's for a good cause, so I say go for it!"

"Yes!" The boys said.

"Well then it's settled! Friday Night is Anime High School's first PTA Fight Night!"

(Friday night…)

The school parking lot was filled with cars, and the auditorium seats were over flooded with kids and adults. People were conversing while the Ox King had hamburger stands set up.

"Come get your hamburgers! Only $2!" The Ox King shouted.

Tons of people came rushing towards him.

"I must say Chichi, this fundraiser has done wonders! Do you have any idea how much money we've raised?" The principal asked.

"Almost $2000!" Chichi said. "And we haven't even sold tickets for the main attraction yet!"

Chichi walked up on the stage in the auditorium and whistled. Things went completely silent.

"Students, parents, and faculty, I would like to thank you all for coming to PTA Fight Night! Before we continue with tonight's most anticipated event,"

Everyone in the auditorium started clapping and cheering.

"We first have to talk about some important matters. Recently, our town just found out that a new pollution plant was being built right next to our very own Anime High School."

The crowd began booing.

"I know it's a huge upset, but with the financial aid we're getting from tonight's festivities and from City Hall, I think we may have more than enough to convince Kame Industries to build their power plant somewhere else!"

The crowd started cheering again.

"I'm sure you're just as tired of going to work with the air smelling like crap as we kids are. A new pollution plant would probably make the town's conditions unbearable and we won't let that happen will we?"

The crowd cheered louder.

In the back of the auditorium were Goku and Krillin. They were dressed in their training uniforms.

"She's a really good public speaker." Goku said.

"Stop drooling Goku. We've got some matches to win!" Krillin said.

"And now without further interruption, ticket sales for tonight's fight night start… NOW!"

People ran towards Chichi with their money in hand.

"That's a lot of money!" Chichi said.

"You're telling me!" The principal said.

(Later…)

Everyone switched from the auditorium to the gymnasium. There was an arena in the center of the gym.

Roshi was the referee. "The rules are as followed! There are teams of 3. Each team member may switch out at any time if another team member hits the red button. There are no low blows in this competition. Fight FAIRLY."

Krillin looked at Goku. "Teams of three? It's only you and I!"

"We'll be fine Krillin! No need to worry about us." Goku said. "It's the competition we need to focus on."

Krillin nodded. "This should be fun!"

A teenager in a black training suit with a chain belt walked onto the stage.

"So do you want to take him or should I?" Goku asked.

"I'll do it! May as well show the competition what I got!"

"Ok then! Good luck!"

Krillin smiled and jumped onto the stage in fighting position.

"Prepare to be beaten midget." The teenager said.

Krillin smirked.

"Ready?... Begin!"

Krillin quickly charged towards his opponent with a flying kick. The boy caught Krillin's foot in his hand. Krillin used his other foot to his the opponent in the face.

"You're going to pay for that one brat!"

The boy threw a series of punches at Krillin. He avoided all of them.

"Take this!"

Krillin uppercut his opponent and sent him into the air. His opponent flew back off the stage.

"And he's out!"

People began clapping and cheering for Krillin. Flowers were thrown at him from the audience.

"Thanks mom!" Krillin shouted waving.

"Me next!" Goku said.

"Press the red button!" Krillin said.

Goku pressed the red button, and was switched into the arena. A huge teenager was brought onto the stage.

"Why do I always fight the fatties?" Goku complained.

"You calling me fat?"

"I think I just said that!"

"Begin!" Roshi said.

The boy began charging towards Goku when he simply disappeared.

"What the? Where'd he go?"

"He's fast!" Roshi said.

"That's my Goku!" Krillin said.

Goku reappeared on top of the boy's head.

"Come on! Hit me!"

The boy put his hands together to make a huge fist and lifted it towards his head.

"Bye!"

Goku disappeared right before the boy hit his own head.

"Oooh." The audience said.

The boy fell backwards and was out cold.

"The winner!"

The audience cheered.

"Can we get on with the match!"

Goku turned around to see Vegeta standing there.

"Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Uh oh." Krillin said.

"You going to stand there or fight?"

"As a matter of fact." Goku said getting back into fighting position.

All of a sudden, Goku was switched out of the arena.

"What just happened?" Goku asked.

Piccolo was switched into the arena.

"Piccolo!" Goku and Krillin said.

Vegeta smiled. "Well I was going to take my anger out on him, but at the moment pummeling you will be even better."

"Whatever makes you feel better Vegeta." Piccolo said.

Both began charging up their energies.

"What are they doing?" Goku asked.

"Oh this isn't good." Roshi said. "They plan on fighting at full potential. The school is going to fall to pieces!"

Chichi ran up to Roshi. "Is it me, or are the lights flickering on and off?"

"We need to end this!" Roshi said. "But how?"

Bulma was making her way through the groups of people. "BOYS!"

Vegeta and Piccolo started to power down and turned around.

"You two need to chill out! Seriously! If you want me to continue talking to either one of you, grow up and stop trying to solve everything with violence!"

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other.

"If you want to continue this…" Vegeta started.

"I know where to find you." Piccolo finished.

Both boys turned around and left the stage.

"So much power." Goku thought to himself. "I need to get stronger."

"Ok people Fight night is officially over!" The principal said.

"Aww!" The audience said. They began exiting the high school.

"Well crew, how did we do?"

"We raised more than enough money for a bribe. That's for sure." Chichi said.

"Bribing City Hall. How appropriate." The principal said.

(The next week…)

Chichi, Goku, and Krillin were staring at a newspaper.

"Pollution plant construction plans cancelled at last second." Chichi read. "Music to my ears."

"Kudos to you Chichi. I had no idea how much effort you put into your work." Krillin said.

"Why thank you Krillin! That means a lot."

"I still have yet to see Vegeta in action." Goku frowned.

"Don't worry. It's bound to happen sooner or later." Chichi said. "But for now, let's enjoy good old outside fresh air."

"Agreed." Goku and Krillin said.

The three turned around and walked out.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter guys! Hope you liked it! See you next update!**


	14. Broken Home

**A/N: Next chapter of AHS up! Enjoy!**

Krillin walked into the cafeteria pouting.

"Stupid Goku and Chichi. Goku just had to get a cold the same day Chichi goes on a field trip."

Krillin sat at his usual table, but was alone.

"This is so weird. I haven't felt this lonely in a long time."

Krillin looked around and saw the Red Ribbons at their table.

"Look at them. So awesome. So creative. Filled with so much integrity… wait a minute! Where's Blue?"

Krillin searched the group for his favorite member Blue.

"That's odd. Blue never misses school. I wonder what's going on?"

Krillin looked at his empty table and at the Red Ribbon's table.

"Well it's worth a shot."

Krillin got up and slowly made his way to the Red Ribbon's table. Krillin travelled quickly, but silently to the popular boys' table.

"This is so easy!" Krillin thought to himself. "All I need to do now is sit."

Krillin sat at the table. His seat was still at the opposite end of where the Red Ribbons were sitting.

"Still too far away to hear anything, but judging by the looks on their faces, something bad must've happened to Blue!"

Krillin shifted over one seat, and then another, and then another. He was five seats from the boys when he was able to understand what they boys were talking about.

"So is he alright?" Black asked.

"I don't know. I guess so." Red responded. "This is so messed up."

"I wonder what's wrong?" Krillin thought to himself.

"You said you just talked to him on the phone a few minutes ago right?" White asked.

Red nodded his head.

"Well then start from the top! What happened?"

"It was an ordinary afternoon…." Red started.

(Flashback)

Blue walked up the driveway to the front of his house. He rang the doorbell, and Blue's mother quickly opened it.

"Mom?"

Blue's mom quickly pulled him into the house, and quietly shut the door. She began rushing him up the stairs.

"Your father's been drinking again." Blue's mom whispered. "You know how he gets on his little rampages."

"Oh great." Blue said.

"SUZUKI!"

"Oh no." Blue's mom said. She looked around. "Hide in the closet."

"Mom I-"

"Now!"

Blue didn't move, so Suzuki pushed him into the closet and slammed the door. Blue's father entered the room.

"Is Blue here?"

"N-no honey."

"I could've sworn that…"

"You're intoxicated Hiroshi. What do you expect?"

"Don't raise you voice at me. Why are you in his room anyway?"

"I was just cleaning it up for him."

"That's what we got the damn maids for! If you're going to clean the house what did we hire them for?"

Blue's mom was silent.

"You want money? Here. Take it. Take all the money you need."

Blue's father took out money from his wallet and threw it into the air. It fell down landing on the ground.

"See? You give your services, and I pay you in return. Guess you're closer to a whore than you are a businesswoman."

From the inside of the closet, Blue clenched his fist.

Blue's dad began to laugh as he turned around and walked out of the room. Blue's mom closed the door, and Blue came out of the closet.

"How dare he call you that!" Blue said angrily.

"Sweetie please. It's ok."

"It's not ok! I'm tired of him verbally abusing you all the time. I'll put a stop to it."

"Why Blue? So he can harm you and throw you out on the street?"

"Anything seems better than here these days. Maybe we should leave."

"But AHS is where you belong. I haven't seen you so happy in a long time."

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice. I love you mom. I don't want you getting hurt!"

Blue's mom smiled. She kneeled down and kissed her son on the cheek.

"I love you too, but that's why you're needs come before mines. Pulling you out of AHS wouldn't be good for you right now. I just want you to stay happy."

"But."

"If you're happy, then I'm happy. Ok?"

Blue nodded.

"Good. Now stay in your room until your father passes out."

"That's definitely something every mom says to her son." Blue said sarcastically.

Blue's mom smiled, then quietly left the room.

"I need to talk to someone."

Blue pulled out his cell phone and went to his contacts. He was about to call Red when his phone went dead.

"Darn it! It figures this would happen when I need it."

Blue peaked his head out of the door. "The only other phone on this side of the house is past mom and dad's room. And I know that's going to be dangerous."

Blue looked around. The hallways were empty.

"Guess I'm going to have to take that risk."

Blue quickly stepped out of his room and tiptoed down the hallway. He peaked into his father's room where he was sleeping on the bed.

"The jerk." Blue thought to himself. Blue continued to quietly maneuver down the hallway. He reached the room at the end of the hallway, and entered it.

"Now where is the phone?"

Blue searched all over the desk where he found a laptop, a watch, and some more gadgets.

"Here's the phone receiver, but where's the phone?"

Blue began to panic. He exited the room and looked down the stairs. One of the butlers were walking past, and noticed Blue.

"May I help you Master Blue?" The butler asked.

"Where is the phone?" Blue asked quietly.

"I believe your father put it in his room, but he's sleeping, and you know he really doesn't like being interrupted during his naps."

"Does that include hangovers too?"

The butler remained silent.

"Thanks." Blue said.

The butler nodded his head and continued walking away.

Blue took a deep breath. He was staring into his parents' room.

"Am I really about to do this?"

There was silence for a moment. Blue took one more deep breath, and opened the door a little bit wider. Blue eased into the room.

"Phone… where is that phone?" He thought to himself.

Blue looked around to see where the phone was. It was right in front of his dad.

"Figures."

Blue slowly began to creep towards his father. Hiroshi was snoring away with his mouth opened wide and lying on his back. Blue felt he was as close as he could get to the phone without waking his father.

Blue gulped. Slowly he extended his hand.

"Almost there." Blue said quietly.

Blue managed to place his hand on the phone. Blue's smile quickly turned to shock as an arm quickly grabbed his. Hiroshi awakened with bloodshot red eyes.

"I…I…." Blue managed to get out.

"Your mother is a LIAR."

Hiroshi squeezed Blue's wrist and began to drag him across the floor.

"Dad stop! That hurts!"

"Shut up!"

Hiroshi had reached the stairs.

"Dad! Please stop!"

Hiroshi grinned as his grip on Blue tightened and, he jetted down the stairs. Each stair hit Blue across the face.

"SUZUKI!"

Hiroshi was still dragging Blue across the floor when Suzuki turned a corner.

"Hiroshi what are you doing? Leave the boy alone!"

"I thought you said he wasn't home huh?"

Blue's mom went silent.

"Huh?"

"I didn't want him exposed to anything violent."

"Violent? Me? Violent? I'm… very disappointed in you Suzuki."

Hiroshi took a step closer to Suzuki, and she took one step back.

"I mean what's the point of this marriage if we don't have any trust?"

Suzuki continued backing away but Hiroshi moved closer.

"Hiroshi, you need to calm down! You're out of control!"

"Out of control? Control!" Hiroshi said angrily. "This is out of control!"

Hiroshi got the pots and pans out of the kitchen and started throwing them on the floor. The loud noise became unbearable to Suzuki and Blue. Suzuki stopped covering her ears when she saw that Hiroshi was still throwing dishes. She ran towards him.

"Hiroshi stop!"

Suzuki grabbed Hiroshi's arm.

"GET OFFA ME!"

Hiroshi managed to throw her off of his arm and slapped Suzuki across the face sending her to the floor.

"Mom!" Blue shouted.

Blue's father laughed at the sight as Blue clenched his fist. He ran towards his father and shoved him against the wall.

"Obviously you didn't learn your LESSON!" Blue's dad shouted as he punched Blue in the face, knocking him through the small glass table, and breaking it.

"BLUE!" Suzuki shouted.

Blue was unconscious as Hiroshi looked on. He quietly left the kitchen.

Suzuki got up, and ran over to Blue.

"Blue… Blue… come on sweetie wake up. Wake up!"

Blue's eyes slowly started to open. "Ouch. I think I hurt my arm."

Suzuki held Blue closer and sobbed. "I'm so sorry you had to witness this."

"It's ok mom. I guess you understand now right?"

"Understand what?"

"Why you need to leave him."

"Honey I can't leave Hiroshi. I have nowhere else to go."

Blue looked disgusted at what his mom said. "You mean you'd rather stay around here and get abused than run off?"

"Blue, you've got to understand that…"

Blue struggled to break from his mother's grip on him. He stood up.

"No! I'm never going to understand why you'd let someone like him stay in this house and hurt us!"

"Blue… I don't know what to say."

"You know, I don't know who's more pathetic, dad or you."

Blue turned around clutching his side in pain and limping.

(Later…)

Blue entered the bathroom with shades on. When he took them off, there was a huge bruise covering his left eye.

"What a surprise." Blue said. He opened the bathroom cabinet and took out some makeup.

"I really hate when I have to do this." Blue said. He scooped up some of his mother's makeup and began covering his bruised eye. After a few minutes of applying makeup, Blue's bruise was covered. He looked in the mirror and sighed.

(Flashback ends)

"Damn…" White said.

"I know. It sucks." Red said.

"It totally sucks." Black said.

Krillin sat there in shock. His mouth was wide open. Slowly he began moving slowly away from the table. He left unnoticed.

"Oh my goodness." Krillin said. "I had no idea… I thought they had perfect lives… poor Blue. I can't just let this go unnoticed. I mean it's none of my business, but… what do I do now that I know?"

**A/N: Alright guys so that's another chapter about Blue! His stories really don't seem happy huh lol. And now Krillin realizes that his idol has problems he never expected. How will he handle the situation? You'll find out soon enough! See you next update!**


	15. Could It Be

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS folks! Hope you enjoy!**

Goku and Chichi were walking to school.

"Krillin went to school early to take a test today right?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah. He studied all week for it, so I think he'll be fine."

"Good."

Chichi didn't notice the water puddle and slipped. Goku quickly caught her and her backpack.

"You ok?"

Chichi blushed. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem!"

Goku set Chichi back up, and the two continued walking again.

"Holy crap did I just blush over Goku?" Chichi thought to herself. "No. That can't be right. Goku?"

Goku and Chichi made it to school. Goku turned around and looked at Chichi.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Ok!"

The two preteens walked into school. Krillin was already in the hallways. He saw the two and waved.

"Guys!"

Krillin ran up to his friends. "I got a 93 on my science test!"

"Good job buddy!"

Goku patted Krillin's shoulder.

"I mean Goku is so nice, and kind…. But where did these feelings come from all of a sudden?" Chichi thought to herself.

"Chichi!"

Chichi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Krillin.

"You ok over there?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm just fine. Congrats on the A Krillin!"

"Thanks!" Krillin said.

Goku looked at Chichi. "You sure you don't need to go to the nurse or anything?"

"No Goku I'm fine." Chichi said.

"Oh ok. Well then we better head to class then!"

The three boys turned around and walked down the hallway.

"Geez where's Bulma when you need her?" Chichi thought to herself.

(Later…)

"Chichi's been acting strangely today." Goku said.

"Yeah I've noticed! She's not the one to daydream like that."

"Do you think anything's wrong?"

"Guess we'll find out!"

"Ok. I'll ask her."

"No Goku! You don't just ask if everything's ok. You already tried and she said nothing was wrong."

"Oh yeah that's right! What did Roshi say again?"

"Listen to when a girl speaks and listen to the context clues to tell if she's feeling bad or not." Krillin said trying to imitate Roshi's voice.

"Oh yeah that's right. Guess I better start listening more carefully to her today then."

Chichi walked back into class. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." The boys said.

"Ok. Don't tell me!" Chichi said. She began unpacking her backpack.

Goku and Krillin looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok class let's begin with our lesson for the day. Graphing equations."

(Flashback)

Goku approached Chichi, and stared at her. Chichi looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Chichi asked.

"…Hi." Goku said.

Chichi rolled her eyes and began passing out more flyers.

Goku turned around to look at Krillin and he pointed at the flyers. Goku got what he was saying and smiled. He took some flyers from her.

"Hey what are you-?" Chichi started.

"Help save outside lunch!" Goku said passing out the flyers. People were grabbing them from him.

"Thanks." Chichi said.

(Flashback ends)

"Even from the start Goku was always so kind. I mean he even pretended to be interested in stuff he clearly wasn't just to make me happy."

Goku tapped Chichi on the shoulder. "Are you taking any notes?"

"Huh?"

Chichi looked at the board to see it was filled with notes.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Oh. What?"

"If you and Krillin can keep secrets so can I!" Chichi smiled.

"Fine. But here, at least copy the notes."

Chichi smiled and looked at Goku's notebook.

"Always so thoughtful…"

(Later…)

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

"Hey guys, go onto lunch without me. I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah."

"Well ok!" Goku said. "But be back quickly, you know that this is the only time they sell tacos this month!"

Chichi smiled. "Yeah I know!"

Goku and Krillin left the classroom and went down the hallway.

"I need to find Bulma!"

Chichi got up and walked out of the classroom. She went down the hallway and down to Bulma's locker.

"Great. She's not here."

Roshi was mopping the floor when he looked up and saw Chichi. "Looking for Bulma?"

"Yeah. Have you seen her?"

"She said she was on a field trip today."

"Darn it! I really need some advice."

"About what?"

"I… think I may have a crush on Goku."

"Really!" Roshi said excitedly. "It's about time."

"Huh?"

"Uh… nothing. Anyway, what brought on this realization?"

"I don't know really. I guess I just started noticing how cute and nice he is."

"Well isn't that something. How are you going about the whole situation?"

"I don't know. I'm confused. I don't even know if he feels the same way or not."

"She's so oblivious." Roshi thought to his self. "Well I guess we're going to have to find out one way or another right?"

"Well we already just got over all this romantic drama a few weeks ago. I don't want to start another complicated mess."

"Something tells me this wouldn't be as complicated."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling. You know how Goku is. I mean he's not the kind of person to rudely reject someone. Bulma had a crush on him earlier, but he wasn't mean to her."

"But still! The thought of rejection makes me queasy."

"Well you'll never know what'll happen until you try!"

"That's true! Thanks for the advice Roshi."

"No problem kid. See you later!"

Chichi waved goodbye and went back up the hallway.

"I have a few more people to consult, and then I'll make my decision from there." Chichi thought to herself.

(A few minutes later…)

Chichi was in the auditorium with Tien and Chiaotzu.

"So what are we fighting against this week boss?" Tien asked.

"Actually, this is more of a personal problem." Chichi said.

"Personal?" Chiaotzu repeated.

"Yeah! I mean we created this group at the beginning of the year, and here we are at the end of this school year, and we have yet to really get to know each other personally you know?"

"I'm not much of a personal person." Tien said.

Chichi frowned. "So, you don't think you could help me out with some issues?"

"What kinds of issues?"

"Romantic issues."

Tien looked surprised and Chiaotzu smiled. "I'm good with that stuff!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! What's the problem?"

"Well you know that kid who got here the beginning of the semester?"

"Goku?"

"Yeah. Well I think I might have feelings for him."

"What?" Tien said.

"Really!" Chiaotzu smiled.

Chichi blushed. "Yeah, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well you see how innocent Goku is so I don't think he'd be the one to make the first move."

"You're crushing on Goku!" Tien said.

"So are you saying I have to be the first one to ask him out?"

"Well not necessarily, but you do have to be a little bit more aggressive until he picks up what you're putting down if you get my drift."

"Tiny spiky haired Goku?" Tien said still in shock.

Chiaotzu hit Tien in the back of the head. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I think I understand what you're saying." Chichi said.

"Glad I could help!"

Chichi nodded. "Well… I'll see you guys next meeting!"

"Ok!"

"Eh." Tien said.

Chichi ran out of the auditorium.

"I can't believe she has a crush on Goku."

"Don't be disappointed Tien. The right girl will come for you one day. Then everything will be fine."

"I just really wish that girl would be Chichi."

Chiaotzu patted Tien on the back. "Well we can go out for dessert after school! You always like that cheesecake."

"Thanks."

The two boys walked out of the auditorium.

(Meanwhile…)

Chichi walked down the hallway.

"Let's see how am I going to do this? Hey Goku, can we talk? No that won't work." Chichi thought to herself.

Chichi reached the double doors of the cafeteria. She took a deep breath and opened them.

Goku and Krillin turned to see Chichi in the entrance.

"There she is!" Goku said.

Chichi looked over at their table and began to walk over to the boys.

"Chichi, you better get in line if you want some tacos! They've still got plenty of veggie ones left!"

"I'm not really that hungry."

"You're always willing to eat veggie tacos!"

"I guess my stomach kinda hurts right now."

"Are you ok?" Goku asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that… can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

Krillin looked at the two for a second when a smile appeared on his face. "Well all of a sudden my bladder feels full. I'm going to run over to the rest room."

Krillin got up and walked away from the two with a smirk on his face. "About time." Krillin said quietly.

"I'm confused. Is something going on that I'm not getting?" Goku asked.

"Goku, we've been friends for a couple of months now."

"Yeah! They've been some awesome months!"

"Yes they sure have, but lately… I've been feeling… different about our friendship."

"Different?"

Chichi nodded her head.

"Different as in a bad way?"

"No! No! Not at all. I just think that… I might…. Have feelings for you."

Goku looked shocked. "Feelings? Really?"

Chichi looked at Goku's expression. "And apparently you must not feel the same…"

"No! I do! I feel the same way!"

Chichi looked up surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! I've had a crush on you since the first day I saw you!"

"You have?"

"Yes! I just never thought you'd be interested in me, so I kinda just decided to keep to myself about the situation!"

"What? Why wouldn't I like you? You're kind, smart, caring, and cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yes I think you're very cute!"

Goku smiled. "Well I think you're cute too."

Chichi blushed. "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So… what happens next?" Goku asked.

"Well I think we should go on a date."

"You do?"

"Yeah! Do you want to go out with me?"

"Of course! When?"

"Next Friday sound good?"

"Yeah! Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

Goku had a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to make sure this will be the best date ever!"

Chichi smiled. "Don't stress yourself out over now though."

Goku was jumping up and down at this point. "I'll try not to! I gotta go tell Krillin!"

Goku turned around and ran off. Chichi sighed from relief.

"That is such a huge relief."

Goku ran towards the bathroom where Krillin was waiting for him.

"Krillin! You'll never just guess what happened!"

"Chichi said she had a crush on you and you asked her out!"

"Yes!"

Both boys started jumping down in excitement.

"Congrats man! I know you've been waiting for this all semester!"

"Yeah I know! Except for the date part. She asked me out, but hey who cares right?"

Krillin stopped jumping up and down. "She asked you out?"

"Yeah! That's ok right?"

"Well yeah, but it's just usually the other way around."

"So it's bad she asked me out?"

'No! Absolutely not! It's just that since she asked you out, you're in charge of making this the greatest date ever!"

"Don't worry! I plan on it!"

Krillin put his arm around Goku. "Good! Just next time make sure you ask her out. It'll be a lot less pressure then."

"Ok!" Goku said.

Goku and Krillin walked back towards Chichi.

"Why hello there lovebird number 2!" Krillin said.

Chichi laughed. "Shut up Krillin!"

Goku's stomach growled. "Are there in tacos left?"

"Hopefully! All this romance's got me starving!" Krillin said.

"Well then let's eat!" Chichi said.

The three friends turned around and headed towards the lunch line.

**A/N: And the start of the epicness that is GoChi has begun! Lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	16. Ridin' Solo

**A/N: Here's another chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Krillin was in his room on the phone.

"Calm down Goku! The date will go fine. No, her dad won't be that scary. I mean you've already met him! Huge, deep voice, did I mention huge? I'm not helping am I?"

The sound of Goku's voice could be heard from the phone.

"Geez no need to yell Goku! You have nothing to worry about. The Ox King knows you're a nice guy, and he won't harm you. Don't try and act out of character either. Be yourself, because that's who Chichi is interested in."

Goku's voice could be heard from the phone again.

"No problem buddy! And don't worry about me. I mean it is a Friday night, and I'm going to be extremely lonely, but as long as I get the details of the date you can call us even! Alright Goku good luck! Bye!"

Krillin hung up the phone, and fell back in his bed.

"Tonight is going to be so boring. I have nothing to do!"

Krillin turned on the TV in his room and begin flipping through the channels.

"No TV shows, movies, not even any reality specials!"

Krillin turned the TV back off and tossed the remote off of his bed annoyed.

"I may not have Goku or Chichi around today, but I can still go out! I'll just be riding solo tonight it seems."

Krillin went into his closet and pulled out his wallet.

"There's got to be a good comedy movie at the theater or something."

Krillin's phone started ringing again.

"Goku already?"

Krillin answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. Is this Krillin?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's me. Blue."

Krillin dropped the phone in surprise. He snapped out of his shock and went to pick the phone back up.

"Blue? The Blue from school that's part of the popular group known as the Red Ribbons?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Wow! Not that I'm not excited or anything, but how did you get my number?"

"You know we Red Ribbons have every number of every student in the lower grades."

"That's so awesome! Do you need anything?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

Krillin dropped the phone in shock again. "Blue wants to hang out! With me!"

Krillin jumped around for a few seconds before calmly picking the phone back up. "Sure that sounds cool."

"Ok. Well I'll pick you up."

"Ok, from your mansion to my house I think you have to turn left onto…"

"It's ok Krillin. I know where I'm going."

"Oh. Ok!"

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok! Bye!"

Krillin hung up the phone. "I'm way to excited to be freaked out that he knows where I live when he's never said more than five words to me to care!"

Krillin began jumping around again. "Wait a minute. I can't wear this! I have to dress to impress!"

Krillin opened his closet back up and began shifting through some clothes.

"Let's see, I want fancy, but not too fancy."

After a few moments, Krillin came back out of the closet wearing a sweater vest and pants.

"I look so… preppy!" Krillin said disgusted.

He looked inside his drawer and took out his old baseball cap. He put it on his head.

"Perfect!"

Krillin left his room and went down the stairs.

"I'm going out mom! I'll be back in a few hours!"

Krillin opened the door and waited on the front lawn.

"This is going to be so fun!"

Krillin had a big smile on his face. After a few minutes, he began tapping his foot, later he began whistling. 

(15 minutes later…)

Krillin was lying on his front lawn.

"I should've known this was too good to be true."

Krillin got back up and prepared to go back inside when the sound of an engine roaring caught his attention. A blue Porsche with a Black vertical stripe on the passenger's seat parked in front of Krillin's house. Blue opened his door. "Hey Krillin! Sorry I'm late!"

"WHOA!" Krillin shouted. "This Porsche is freakin awesome!"

"Thanks." Blue said flattered.

"It's so cool that your driver takes the Porsche out instead of the limo!"

"Driver?" Blue asked. He then took the keys out of his pocket and waved them around.

Krillin's eyes widened. "You were driving the Porsche!"

"Yep. That ok?"

"My common sense tells me no, but you know what I think I'm going to let my bad influence make my decisions tonight!" Krillin said excitedly. He ran to the back door and opened it.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? I'm about to sit in the car!"

"You do know you can sit in the passenger's seat right?"

"Really?"

Blue laughed. "Sure."

Krillin covered his mouth to keep from screaming. He then switched from the back of the car to the passenger's seat.

"Don't forget to buckle up!" Blue said.

Krillin fastened his seatbelt, and so did Blue. He put the keys into the ignition.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Krillin asked.

"I've been taking joy rides in my father's cars since I was 7. It's not that difficult actually."

"So your parents don't care?"

"Uh…" Blue said while starting the car.

"You could get in a lot of trouble Blue!" Krillin said.

Blue sped off from the house. "You don't know the half of it."

Krillin looked at Blue for a moment. "I almost forgot about what I heard two weeks ago, about his dad abusing him." Krillin thought to himself.

"You're quiet." Blue said. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Well I think I might know what would happen if your dad found out."

"I know you probably do." Blue said.

Krillin looked surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Red and the others saw you slowly sneaking away from our lunch table the day I wasn't there."

"Darn it!" Krillin said. "And I actually thought I was being stealthy."

Blue laughed. "That's kinda the whole reason the group wanted me to talk to you. To see if you could be trusted with the information."

"Oh, so you don't want to hang out." Krillin said disappointed.

"Actually you seem like a pretty cool guy to me."

"Really?" Krillin asked excitedly.

"Yeah!"

Krillin had a huge smile on his face. "Cool! Where are we going by the way?"

"Just a little club." Blue said.

Krillin looked around to see that Blue was downtown.

"A club? Like an actual real one that we can't get into because we're nowhere near old enough?"

"Yep!" Blue said.

Blue parked his car behind a building. He got out, and Krillin followed his lead.

"Ok, so we're going to sneak in from the back." Blue said.

"O-ok." Krillin said.

"Don't be nervous. It's not a big deal. Besides we won't get caught."

"We won't?"

"Well we won't get caught sneaking in anyway."

Krillin gulped and followed Blue inside the club. Krillin looked in awe as he saw flashing lights with older young adults dancing to music. There were people sitting at tables laughing, and drinking.

"It's like an inappropriate version of our school cafeteria!" Krillin said.

Blue laughed. "I guess that's one way of looking at it. Let's sit over there."

"Ok."

Blue and Krillin walked over to a table that was hidden in the shadows.

"Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like it here?"

"Well I guess it's just my place of escape. Everyone in the Red Ribbons has a place of escape. Even though Black and White's idea of escape is going sneaking into some stripper joint."

"Oh. That's just not your style huh?" Krillin asked.

"In more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

Blue was about to say something when he looked around and saw some security guards. "I'll tell you in a minute. We need to hide!"

Krillin saw the guard and began to panic. "Oh no! We're so dead! I'm going to be grounded for a month and a half!"

Blue grabbed Krillin by the arm and dragged him under the stage.

"That was a close one huh Krillin?"

Blue looked over at Krillin who was breathing heavily.

"You ok?"

Krillin nodded his head and took out his inhaler. He got his air back and sighed. "I haven't used this thing in years, but something told me I might need it tonight."

Blue rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So what were you trying to tell me about earlier?"

Blue looked at Krillin for a moment. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not your friends, not even the other Ribbons."

"Red and the others don't even know about this?" Krillin asked in shock.

"No. Not yet anyway."

Blue took a deep breath. "Krillin, I'm-"

"HEY!"

Blue and Krillin looked to see a security guard had spotted them.

"Run!" Blue said.

Both boys turned around and took off.

"We've got two underage kids in the facility." The guard said into his walkie talkie. He then began to follow them.

"Why am I leading? I don't know where I'm going!" Krillin said.

Blue ran in front of him, and began to take the lead. "Follow me!"

Both boys ran behind stage and towards some stairs.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"Come on Krillin!" Blue said.

Krillin ran up the stairs with Blue where they were greeted by two guards. They were smirking.

"Uh oh." Blue said.

Krillin looked around. He grabbed Blue's arm and started running towards the men.

"Krillin! What are you doing?"

"Trust me!" Krillin said.

The guards were about to grab Krillin and Blue when he disappeared. Krillin and Blue reappeared on the other side of the stage behind some crates.

"Thanks goodness." Krillin said quietly.

"That was crazy!" Blue whispered.

"Thanks! Learned from my best friend!" Krillin said back.

Krillin peeked his head over the crate to see the two guards looking for them.

"They're going to get over here soon." Krillin whispered.

"We need to make a run for it." Blue whispered back.

"But where?"

Blue peeked his head over the crate and looked around. He saw a platform.

"There."

Krillin looked at the platform. "Ok. On three?"

Blue nodded.

"One…two…three!"

Krillin and Blue jumped over the crates and ran towards the platform. Krillin noticed that a security guard was about to spot them when he grabbed Blue's arm and disappeared again. The two reappeared on the platform.

"We did it!" Krillin said.

The two boys high fived and began laughing when some people walked onto the platform.

"What the heck?" Krillin asked.

"Are you guys the extra backup dancers?" One of the singers asked.

Krillin and Blue looked at each other. "Uh…" Both of them said.

The platform began to lower down to the stage.

"And now introducing tonight's performers, The Punk Angels!"

"This is not good!" Blue said.

The platform finally reached the stage and the light shined on the group. They wore tight black shirts and had pink wings on their back.

"Whoa." Krillin said blushing. "They're hot!"

Blue rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for that right now! We need to get off the stage."

The audience started cheering and Blue and Krillin looked at all of them. Blue looked to see that the security guards were still searching for them.

"On second thought, dance your butt off, just stay behind one of the girls."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Krillin said.

The music started playing and the girls began dancing.

"Uh…" Krillin said. Starting to do the running man behind one of the girls.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blue said.

"All these secrets inside, are killing me. Why can't I just be me?" The lead singer started to sing.

"Sometimes, you just have to let what's inside, stay there." The second singer said.

"At least that's what they used to tell me." The third singer said.

"Screw all the rest, it's time for the best, to shine out in me oh yeah!" All three girls sang.

Blue looked over to see Krillin doing the cabbage patch behind one of the girls. Blue quickly grabbed Krillin by the arm and the two quickly hid behind stage. They both busted out laughing.

"I can't believe we did that!" Krillin said laughing.

"Do you have any idea how dumb you looked out there?" Blue said laughing. "How old are those dance moves you were doing?"

Krillin put his arm around Blue. "You can't beat the classics!"

The two continued laughing for a few more seconds. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" Krillin asked.

All of a sudden, Blue's smiling face started to change back to being serious. "You uh… might want to take your arm around from me first."

Confused, Krillin took his arm from around Blue.

"I don't have any other idea on how I'm going to say this, so here it is. Krillin, I'm gay."

Krillin's jaw dropped. "Gay? As in happy… gay?"

Blue shook his head.

"But, how is the most popular boy in school, the one who could attract any girl he wanted, gay?"

"I don't know. It just sort of dawned upon me. The reason I never really hang out with females. It's also the reason I hang out with males most of the time."

Krillin still looked shocked.

"Please don't hate me Krillin."

"Hate you? Blue, you're my idol! You're the coolest person ever! I wanted to be like you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're cool, friendly, and have lots of friends!"

"Friends? Nah, the only people who are my friends are the guys. Everyone else just wants a little popularity."

Krillin looked at Blue for a second. "Well not this guy."

Blue looked at Krillin in shock. "Really?"

"Nah. At the beginning of the year, I had no friends. Who am I to turn anyone down?"

Blue looked at Krillin for a moment, and smiled. "You're a cool guy Krillin. You know that?"

Krillin looked happy. "Blue of the Red Ribbons just called me cool. My seventh grade year is complete."

Blue laughed. "Let's get out of here shall we?"

Krillin nodded. "Yes please."

Blue and Krillin quickly made it to the exit and left the building. They got back in the Porsche.

"Don't worry Blue. Your secret is safe with me."

"I know Krillin. I know."

Blue started the car back up. He looked at the clock. "9:50. Dad should still be passed out from another hangover, and mom won't be back until 10:30. Looks like I won't be getting in trouble tonight."

Krillin looked at Blue. "You're dad's an alcoholic?"

"Alcoholic would be an understatement." Blue said. He started the car and drove off.

There was an awkward silence.

"So Blue, do you think I could become a Red Ribbon one day?" Krillin said changing the subject and breaking the silence.

Blue laughed. "Oh Krillin… no."

"Eh worth a shot." Krillin said.

Both boys began laughing as they drove off.

**A/N: And that is the end of this chapter folks! Well now you finally know Blue's secret (if you didn't already put the pieces together lol)! Krillin finally gained another friend and it turned out to be his idol. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you next update!**


	17. Sense Of A Spark

**A/N: And here we are! The next chapter of AHS! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

Goku and Krillin were at their locker.

"So was it me or was the homework impossible to do?" Krillin asked.

"If you used the periodic table you should've been fine!" Goku said.

"As if I can read that stupid thing!"

Chichi entered through the double doors, and Goku saw her.

"Uh gotta go!" Goku said. But before Goku could run away, Krillin grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't! You and Chichi have been avoiding each other all weekend and I want to know why!"

"Aw come on Krillin! Just let me go!"

Chichi walked up to her friends. "Hey Krillin… Goku."

"Uh hey." Goku said.

Chichi looked at the two boys. "I'm going to go on and head to class."

"Bye." Goku said.

Chichi walked past the two and down to class.

Krillin looked at the clock. "Are you serious? It's not even 8:15 yet and she's already heading to class! What the heck happened on the date?"

"Bad stuff." Goku said frowning. "Awkward stuff."

(Flashback)

Goku walked up to Chichi's house. He was dressed up in a tuxedo.

"Here goes nothing."

Goku rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds. The Ox King opened the door.

"Goku! Chichi will be down in just a second! Don't you look all dressed up?"

"Thank you sir."

Chichi came down the stairs wearing a blue dress.

"Whoa. Chichi you look incredible."

"Thanks." Chichi said blushing. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

"Aw this isn't anything. Just an old suit."

Goku and Chichi smiled at each other.

The Ox King got up. "Well, I better take you kids to your stop huh?"

"That's right!" Goku said. "I almost forgot!"

He took Chichi's hand and escorted her outside. There was a limo waiting for the two.

Chichi's mouth widened. "You got a limo for us?"

"Yeah! I hope it's not too much. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

Goku blushed. "Well good!"

The two preteens ran to the limo.

"Oh to be young and in like with someone." Ox King said while walking to the limo. "Now you kids need to behave, and be home by 10!"

"Ok dad!" Chichi said.

The Ox King kissed Chichi on the forehead. "Take care of her Goku!"

"I will sir don't worry!" Goku said.

The window was rolled back up and the limo slowly left the house. Chichi waved goodbye to her dad.

"So where are we going?"

"We are going to La Norriture." Goku said.

"What?" Chichi said. "That's the most expensive place in town!"

"Yeah I know! They have the best veggie platters in town though. My treat!"

"Goku, you didn't have to go through all of this for me."

"Well you're worth it Chichi."

Chichi smiled at Goku and he smiled at her back. Chichi paused for a moment and began to lean in to kiss Goku.

"Wow! Is this really happening? Already? We haven't even gotten to the restaurant yet!" Goku thought to his self. "And what am I doing just sitting here looking dumb? Lean in! Lean in!"

Goku began to lean in to kiss Chichi. Their faces were close when the limo came to an abrupt halt. The two hit heads.

"Err… sorry! The limo has messed up!" The limo driver said.

Goku was rubbing his forehead. "What do you mean the limo has messed up?"

"The engine must have given out. There's nothing I can do at the moment!"

"That's awful!" Chichi said. "By the time a replacement limo comes, we'll only have about an hour left to spend together!"

"An hour? That's not enough time!" Goku said. He opened the door to the limo and picked up Chichi.

"Goku what are you doing?"

"It's only a few miles. We'll be there before our reservation expires!"

Chichi blushed. "You're so sweet."

Goku lifted Chichi close to him and began running down the road. The limo driver got off and removed his hat. He then took out his cell phone.

"The targets are now mobile sir." The driver said.

"Excellent. Begin phase 2 of our revenge." The voice said.

The driver closed his phone. He turned around. It was Shu.

Goku was running with Chichi in his arms. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"How did you get so strong?" Chichi asked.

"Well I'd been homeschooled since kindergarten, and since I usually finished my work early, I would watch martial arts videos, and train like they did. Soon enough, it became a hobby of mine to just get every martial arts video I could find and train like how they do. After I feel that I've mastered the techniques I was shown in the video, I move onto the next one."

"That's incredible."

"Thanks." Goku said smiling at her.

Goku looked in front of him to see a police barricade.

"What's going on here?" Chichi asked.

Goku put Chichi down and looked around. "There's nobody here." Goku said.

"That's strange. I wonder why we can't go this way?"

In a tree, someone had a gun aimed towards Goku.

"Night kid." The person said. She pulled the trigger, and the gun went off.

Chichi turned around. "GOKU!"

Goku turned around and was slightly grazed in the arm by the bullet.

"OW!"

Goku fell to his knees while clutching his arm. Chichi ran over to him and examined the arm.

"A bullet grazed you. Are you ok?"

"It stings a lot, but I'll be fine." Goku said.

The sniper jumped from the tree and landed from the ground.

"Why hello again! Never thought we'd see each other anymore did you?"

"Mai!" Chichi said frowning.

"Who?" Goku asked.

"Remember a few months ago when we were walking home that late night and got ambushed by that gang?"

Goku thought about it for a moment. "Oh yeah! Pilaf's gang!"

"Aw he'd be so happy to know you remembered his name! Too bad he'll never hear your voice again!"

Mai began firing the gun a number of times towards Goku. Goku turned around, grabbed Chichi, and hid behind a tree.

"A tree isn't going to protect you forever!" Mai said walking closer.

"Goku what are going to do?" Chichi asked worried.

Goku thought for a moment. He then elbowed the tree they were hiding behind. Chichi looked at Goku confused.

"Wait for it." Goku said.

Mai continued to get closer and closer to the tree until it began to crack.

"Oh shi-"

The tree landed on her before she could finish her sentence.

Chichi covered her mouth in shock.

"Don't worry! She's not dead… I think."

"No. I'm not worried about that." Chichi said. "Something just tells me that this is a little too coincidental."

"What do you mean?"

"The limo just randomly breaking down, and then we get ambushed by a wave of bullets? And now that I think about it, I could've sworn that the limo driver had dog ears!"

"You think it's that dog from Pilaf's gang?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Smart girl!"

Goku and Chichi turned around to see him.

"And the name's Shu, not dog!"

Shu had some more of the gang with him.

"You aren't going anywhere."

They all took out their own guns.

"This doesn't look good." Chichi said.

Goku used his good arm to hold on to Chichi. "Get ready."

"Yeah you better get ready!" Shu said. "TO DIE!"

Everyone began firing bullets at the two when Goku disappeared with Chichi.

"Damn it!" Shu shouted.

Goku reappeared behind a bush with Chichi.

"Sorry Chichi. My arm's so injured; it's messing up my focus. I couldn't even travel far away."

"Shh." Chichi said covering his mouth. "It's ok. I understand."

Shu used his super sense of hearing to scan the area. He focused on the bushes where Goku and Chichi were hiding and smiled. He pulled a grenade out of his coat pocket. Shu removed the lever and threw it towards the couple. Goku looked up and noticed it flying over his head. After realizing what it was, Goku turned around to cover Chichi as the grenade exploded and the fire almost covering them.

"Gotcha!" Shu said.

After the explosion Shu and the others ran over to the explosion site.

"Um… were they vaporized?" One of the members of the gang asked.

Goku and Chichi reappeared on a hill. Goku's back was burned.

"GOKU!" Chichi said.

Goku was in pain as Chichi pulled Goku close to her.

"Are you ok?"

"My back."

Chichi turned Goku over. The back of his shirt was burned off.

"What the heck is happening? This was supposed to be a regular date!" Chichi said.

"Pilaf must want revenge for putting him in jail for last time."

"I figured that, but how did he get us isolated so easily?"

"Shu probably drove us into their territory and we didn't even realize it." Goku said.

Chichi started crying. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to get hurt. I don't know what to do."

"Don't cry Chichi. Everything will be ok. I promise."

Goku reached up and wiped the tears from Chichi's face. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"We need to get out of here, but how?" Chichi wondered. "Goku's hurt. I may not have martial art skills, but I can surely do better than this can't I?"

Chichi looked around and saw a pond. "Goku, were you able to teleport us farther away this time?"

"We've probably got about 7 minutes until they're close."

"Hopefully that's enough time."

Chichi laid Goku down on the grass and ran over towards the pond.

"This could either save us or get us killed. Hopefully the first one."

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Remember a few weeks ago when we were studying Earth in science?"

"No."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Well anyway, polluted ponds infect the soil with bacteria that can be very flammable if covered over stones and a lit with a stick."

"Huh?"

"If I get soil from the pond, poor it on the stones, get a stick, and strike the rocks, we should be able to make a fire."

"Oh ok. You should use simpler terms around me more remember?"

Chichi smiled. "I've got the stones,"

Chichi dug into the pond and pulled out some soil.

"Disgusting, but I've got the soil,"

Chichi poured the soil on the stones and got the stick.

"And I've got the stick. Here goes nothing."

Chichi struck the stones with the rock igniting a huge fire. Black smoke erupted into the sky.

"And now all we can do is wait."

Chichi turned around to see Pilaf holding Goku.

"Goku!" Chichi said.

"I wouldn't move a muscle if you care about the boy." Pilaf said.

"Leave him alone!"

"Why would I do that? Let the boy who got me arrested live? That just doesn't sound like me."

"Chichi, get out of here while you still can." Goku said.

"Shut up! Don't give her any ideas."

Chichi reached into her pocket and pulled out a match while Pilaf was yelling at Goku.

"Thank goodness I had one of these left for my science project."

Chichi looked to the left to see a gasoline can spilt over into the pond. After igniting the match she threw it over to the can.

"What did you just throw?" Pilaf asked.

Chichi began to run when Pilaf took out his gun.

"NO!" Goku said.

He pushed Pilaf's arm in the other direction and Pilaf completely missed Chichi.

"You fool!"

Pilaf pushed Goku on the ground and aimed his gun at Goku.

"Sayonara!"

Pilaf pulled the trigger, but nothing came out.

"Are you serious?"

The gasoline can exploded creating a circle of flames.

"What in the hell?"

Pilaf turned around to be greeted by Chichi's foot, which kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You ok?" Chichi asked.

"I didn't know you knew how to fight!" Goku said.

"You need any help getting back up?" Chichi asked.

Goku slowly began to get up. "I'm fine."

Goku put his arms around Chichi's waist, and she blushed.

Goku leaned in to kiss Chichi.

"GOKU! CHICHI!"

The two stopped right before they kissed to turn and see The Ox King. Goku and Chichi quickly let go of each other.

"Dad?" Chichi said.

"Oh Chichi! People came to my house to warn me that a gang overran the limo service today masquerading as drivers because they wanted revenge, and I panicked, and-"

"Dad! Dad! Calm down! I'm fine! Ok?"

"They came up to the house, and it just brought so many flashbacks back about what happened to your mom and…"

Chichi hugged her dad. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

The Ox King smiled and looked over at Goku. He was on the floor.

"Goku!"

Chichi let go of her dad to see Goku unconscious on the floor.

"GOKU!"

Chichi ran over to help Goku up. "Dad call the police! Hurry!"

The sounds of fire trucks and ambulances could be heard in the background before the Ox King even dialed the number.

"Don't worry Goku. You're going to be ok."

(Flashback ends…)

"Whoa! Is that what really happened?" Krillin asked.

"Yep. I went to the hospital and then after that the awkwardness began. Why do you think that?"

"Well every time you tried to kiss her, you were interrupted, and the only time she was willing to give this whole dating thing a chance, you almost got killed. She may think it's a sign."

"I don't want her to think that!" Goku said. "I need her to know how I feel about her! Just something a little less dangerous this time."

"Well the end of the school year dance is next week. Try that."

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about that!"

Goku ran down the hall and into the classroom.

"Chichi!"

Chichi turned around to see Goku. "Goku… hey."

"Before you say anything about signs of bad relationships I just want to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

"Bad signs?" Chichi asked.

"You were going to dump me because our first date was a disaster."

"I wasn't going to dump you, you were going to dump me!"

"Me? Why on Earth would I do that?"

"I almost got you killed Goku! I wouldn't give myself a second chance after that one."

"Don't worry about it Chichi. I'd risk my life for yours any day."

"Really?" Chichi asked.

"Yep. I like you a lot. Why wouldn't I?"

Chichi smiled and gave Goku and hug. "So promise me this time that there won't be any explosions, guns, or gang members?"

"I promise. Maybe a limo though. So we can go to the dance in style."

Chichi laughed. "That sounds good enough for me."

The two walked outside where Vegeta shoved Goku out of his way.

"What's his problem so early in the morning?" Goku wondered.

"Well he was about to ask Bulma to the dance, but Piccolo beat him to it." Krillin said.

"Ouch. That must suck." Goku said.

"Well can you believe it guys? It's the last week of school next week!"

"It surely will be an interesting week to say the least." Krillin said. "Isn't that right Goku?"

"More than likely!" Goku said. "And I can't wait for it!"

The bell for class started, and the three preteens started down the hallway.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter of AHS! See you next update!**


	18. It All Comes Together

**A/N: And here we are! The end of Goku's 7th grade year! What will happen on the day of their dance? Read on to find out! Enjoy!**

Krillin was with Goku at his house. They were both in his room.

"Ok, so how do I look?" Krillin asked.

"Nice tux! You look fancy!" Goku said.

"Thanks! Fancy was exactly what I was going for! Your tux is cool too!"

"Thanks! Just trying to make this the most memorable night of the year!"

"I hear ya! This is the final activity of the school year! Of course we want to make it count!"

"Glad you see where I'm coming from!" Goku said.

Krillin put on a tall hat. Goku started laughing.

"What? I like it!"

Goku was still laughing. "Sorry. That's just hilarious to see you wear!"

Krillin spit his tongue out at Goku. "When are we going to go pick up Chichi?"

"In about ten minutes."

"Ok cool."

"Krillin?"

"Yes?"

"Take that silly thing off!"

Krillin scowled. "Fine! But only until we get to school!"

"Fair enough!" Goku said.

(Meanwhile…)

Chichi was examining herself in the mirror. "I really hope he thinks I look pretty."

Chichi's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Chichi?"

"Bulma? What's up?"

"I'm freaking out over here! Freaking out!"

"What's wrong?"

"Well I'm supposed to be Piccolo's date to the dance, but he says he going to be running late!"

"Well don't worry! You can ride with us to the dance!"

"I'm not worried about getting there! But what if I get to the dance, and Vegeta sweeps me off my feet?"

"Well do you think it's a strong possibility that Vegeta may be the one you're interested in?"

"I don't know. Here I am about to pick between my two best friends. One's going to be happy and the other one is going to be crushed. How am I supposed to handle the stress?"

"Don't worry about it Bulma. I'll be your wingwoman."

"Really?"

"Duh! What else are friends for?"

"Thanks Chichi. You're the best."

"No problem! Come over to my house. The boys will be here in about 10 minutes"

"Ok!"

The girls hung up their phones.

(A few minutes later…)

Goku and Krillin were in the limo. Goku was looking around the limo paranoid.

"Don't worry Goku, no gang members have taken over this limo."

"Don't joke about it Krillin!" Goku said.

The limo stopped in front of Chichi's house.

"Well here is the start of the most important night of our lives so far." Krillin said.

The door of the limo opened and Bulma and Chichi got in.

"Hey guys. Bulma's coming with us to the dance. Is that ok?"

"Definitely!" Krillin said.

"She's not into you Krillin." Chichi reminded him.

Krillin spit his tongue out at her.

"You look beautiful Chichi." Goku said.

"Thanks Goku. You look very handsome."

"How about we switch seats? That way you two lovebirds can be together and I can sit beside Bulma?" Krillin asked.

Chichi didn't hesitate to switch seats with Krillin. Chichi snuggled up on Goku and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should do the same thing they're doing?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"Oh Krillin. You're so sweet." Bulma said laughing.

"Guessing that's a no." Krillin said.

The limo soon reached AHS.

"Here's your stop!" The driver said.

Goku slowly and carefully exited the limo.

"Relax Goku, we're safely at school now." Chichi said.

Everyone got out of the limo. The front of the school was decorated with a banner and other decorations.

"Well let's enter shall we?" Krillin said while putting on his hat.

Goku and the girls started laughing.

"It's cool I tell ya!" Krillin said.

The four walked into the school.

(A few minutes later…)

"Welcome to the end of the school year dance." Roshi said greeting students who were entering the gymnasium."

Goku and the others walked up.

"Aw Roshi you look adorable!" Bulma said.

"Why thank you ma'am. Welcome all to the end of the school year dance."

"Why do you have to keep saying that?" Goku asked.

"Because next year that means I get a pay rise for participating in events like this!"

"I see." Goku said.

Roshi laughed. "Have fun you crazy kids."

The four entered the gym where there were few lights and music playing.

"Awesome." Krillin said. "So this is what a dance is like."

"This is your first dance?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. I really never had any reason to go last year."

"Vegeta, Piccolo, and I went to the one last year. I mean it was to cause trouble, but back then things were so much simpler."

Bulma began to look sad again when Chichi decided to change the subject.

"Uh let's go get some punch shall we?" Chichi said dragging Bulma along anyway.

"Sure." Bulma said.

The two girls walked away.

"How am I supposed to dance with Chichi if she's all the way over there?"

"Don't worry Goku. I heard that these dances always start off awkward. Boys on left…"

Goku and Krillin looked to the left to see all the boys talking to each other.

"And girls are on the right."

Goku and Krillin looked to the right to see the girls talking.

"And we're in the center." Goku said.

Krillin looked around. "Oh crap! I just noticed that!"

Krillin dragged Goku to the left of the room.

"People who stand in the center of the gym are the icebreakers. Take Black for example."

Black walked onto the center of the gym with his date.

"Shall we dance?" Black asked.

The girl simply giggled as Black wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now that one couple has broken the ice…."

More and more people began to flood onto the dance floor.

"You know for a guy who's never been to a dance before, you sure do know what happens!"

"I watch a lot of TV."

Chiaotzu was dancing with Puar.

"Fun dance huh?" Puar asked.

"Yeah! It's extremely fun to be dancing with you Chiaotzu! Thanks for asking me!"

"You're welcome! And thanks for helping me set Tien up with someone!"

Chiaotzu and Puar looked over to see Tien dancing with Launch.

"Well this is kinda fun." Tien said.

"It's ok." Launch said.

The two were quiet for a moment.

"So… what do you like to do?"

"Well I'm kind of an activist."

"Oh that's cool. I like stirring up a little trouble here and there."

"Bad girl huh? I like that."

"Oh do you?" Launch said.

Tien and Launch started smiling at each other.

Ishizu was dancing with Blue. "Thanks for asking me out. You didn't have to if you didn't want to."

"It's fine Ishizu. You're a very beautiful girl who doesn't need to be sitting at home bored during the biggest dance of the year."

"You're too sweet." Ishizu said.

"I tell ya. Blue is a good guy. Dancing with a girl even though he's…"

Goku turned to look at Krillin.

"He's got a hurt ankle."

"Oh. Yeah Blue is a cool guy." Goku said.

On the other side of the gym, Chichi and Bulma were looking for Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Do you see anyone yet?" Chichi asked.

"Wow." Bulma said.

"What?" Chichi asked.

Bulma turned Chichi to the gym entrance to see Vegeta standing there looking around in a tuxedo.

"Whoa! For a bully he can clean up nice!"

"He looks… hot."

Vegeta turned and noticed Bulma. He walked over to her.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone. Have fun!" Chichi said.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma. "Hey."

"Hey. You look great."

"Thanks. You're looking awesome too. That dress makes your butt look perfect."

"Thanks… I think." Bulma said.

"I uh… don't know what to do now." Vegeta said.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Vegeta laughed. "You know I don't dance."

"Well you dressed up in a tux, so I assumed…"

"You should be happy I dressed up. I only did this for you."

"Well you didn't have to since you don't even seem that enthusiastic about it!"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"…Yeah." Bulma said.

"So I was thinking that you and I could go into the auditorium and do something a little more interesting."

"Gee, you're so settle." Bulma said.

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't want to get out of here."

Vegeta edge closer to Bulma. She gulped.

"No. I mean we should dance. That's what dances are for. I want to dance."

Vegeta got irritated. "Well fine. Go dance then."

"I kinda meant together."

"I don't do dances. Didn't I just say that?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta irritated. "Whatever Vegeta. Krillin!"

Goku and Krillin were talking when Krillin looked over at Bulma.

"Come dance with me!"

A huge smile appeared on Krillin's face. "Thank you lord!"

Krillin ran over to Bulma as Chichi walked over to Goku.

"Hey." Chichi said.

Goku smiled. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Sorry. Just trying to help Bulma out."

"It's cool."

"I'm here now though." Chichi said putting her arms on Goku's shoulders.

"And that makes me extremely lucky." Goku said putting his hands on her waist.

Bulma was dancing with Krillin when she saw Piccolo walk in.

"Whoa." Bulma said.

Piccolo was dressed in a tuxedo as well. He noticed Bulma and smiled. He walked over there.

Piccolo cleared his throat.

"Wait your turn kid!" Krillin said not looking at who it was.

"Beat it baldy."

Startled, Krillin looked up to see Piccolo.

"Piccolo! I am so sorry! I'll uh… go all the way over there!"

Krillin ran off.

"Hey there." Piccolo said.

"Hi." Bulma said.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks. You look very cute in a tux."

"You think so?"

"I do."

Bulma got closer to Piccolo and leaned her head on his shoulder. Vegeta noticed the two getting close and got angry.

"Piccolo… you know I've never been good with expressing myself, but I'm going to try. Whenever I'm around you, you make me feel special. And you treat me nice and you're funny. You always know what to say to make me feel better. You-"

Piccolo leaned in and kissed Bulma.

"Wow." Bulma said.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just…"

"Who said you had to apologize?" Bulma asked with a smile.

Piccolo smiled as Bulma leaned in and kissed him back.

Angry, Vegeta threw his drink on the ground and stormed out of the gym.

Chichi looked over at Bulma and Piccolo.

"I guess she finally made her choice." Chichi said.

"You think Vegeta will be ok?" Goku asked.

"It'll take some time, but he'll be fine." Chichi said.

Goku looked at Chichi. "Now seems to be a goodtime."

"To do what?"

"What we had been trying to do during our disastrous date last week."

Chichi smiled. "Oh that. Yeah I think it's the perfect time to do that."

Chichi leaned in and Goku started to too. He stopped before he got to her face.

Chichi frowned. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What? No!" Goku said.

"Did I do something wrong? Or do you not want to kiss me?"

"I definitely want to kiss you Chichi. Trust me."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I've… never kissed anyone before." Goku said embarrassed.

"Oh." Chichi said.

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed. I'm actually kind of glad."

"Why?"

"I've never kissed anyone before either."

Goku looked surprised. "Really?"

"Nope. So whatever happens, happens. Ok? No one is going to judge anyone over a kiss."

"You know you are the most awesome girl ever?"

Chichi blushed. "Always knowing what the right thing to say is."

Goku smiled. "I try."

Chichi and Goku leaned in and kissed. They both pulled back and looked at each other.

"Wow." They both said. The two kissed each other again.

Krillin was at the punch bowl smiling. "Well it took an entire semester, but they finally got together."

Krillin looked around to see that the light was not being controlled by anyone. Krillin focused the spotlight on Goku and Chichi.

"This is the greatest dance ever." Chichi said.

"I agree." Goku said.

The couple continued dancing in the spotlight.

**A/N: Aw! Goku and Chichi are finally together! And Piccolo and Bulma! Poor Vegeta though. His heart is broken. I'd say that this was a pretty good way to end Goku's first semester in a public school huh? But summer will soon be over for the teens and a new year will bring new problems. What will happen to our favorite characters? Keep reading to find out!**

Anime High School will return with new chapters in 2011, but for now, Happy Holidays! See you next update! 


	19. Changes

**A/N: A new year at AHS for our gang! Let's get this chapter started! Enjoy!**

Goku was walking down the stairs with his mom waiting for him with his backpack.

"Here you go honey!" Goku's mom said. "I hope you enjoy your first day back!"

"Thanks mom. You know you really don't need to pack my lunch."

"I did it your first day to school last year, so I just decided that I'd make this an annual thing."

"Oh… ok." Goku said.

"Your father told me to tell you to have a nice day."

"Alright!" Goku said. He kissed his mom on the forehead. "See you after school!"

"Bye honey!"

Goku began walking down the sidewalk when he saw Chichi walking up the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Chichi said. She walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"Hey there! Ready for the first day back?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Chichi said.

"You sound depressed. Things won't be so bad. I mean you've been attending school your entire life while this will only be my second year. Shouldn't things feel repetitive?"

"Actually the thing about new school years is that there can be a lot of changes. And not just with classes and schedules, but with people too."

"Really? How so?"

"Well for example…"

Goku looked up to see Krillin waving at him.

"Krillin!" Goku said excitedly running towards him. He hugged his friend.

"Goku!" Krillin said excitedly.

Chichi walked in between the two. "Glad to see you too Krillin. Goku, you just saw him yesterday!"

"Oh. Well I'm still glad to see him."

Chichi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So how did you two spend your summer of love?" Krillin asked teasing them.

"Well she was gone for half of the summer." Goku said frowning.

"Yeah I was out of the country for a while. We kept in contact all day though."

"I bet." Krillin said.

"What about you Krillin? How've you been?"

"Well nothing much had really changed. I've gotten taller… oh yeah and I've finally gotten over Bulma!"

"Finally!" Chichi said. "What made you get over her?"

"Well you know now that Piccolo is her boyfriend, I value my life more than I value dating a girl who's not interested."

"Smart boy." Chichi said.

"But you two are going to help me find a girlfriend this year!" Krillin said.

"Ooh a mission!" Goku said. "Sounds fun!"

"Oh and here you go Goku! Krillin as finally gotten over Bulma and is ready to move on! There's a change!"

"Well that change isn't such a big deal. I mean it's good he's moving on right?" Goku asked.

"Oh trust me Goku. Once we get to school, you'll see what changes Chichi is talking about."

Goku shrugged and continued walking with his friends.

"Speaking of changes in people, you seem a lot… peppier this year Chichi." Krillin said?

"Me? I mean I guess a lot of things changed over the summer. New setting, a boyfriend I can rely on 100%-"

"That's me!" Goku said.

Krillin and Chichi looked at him.

"Sorry."

"I haven't even needed to take any medicine during the summer for my anxiety and depression! Things seem to be going great for me right now."

"Well that's good!"

"Guys, we're here." Goku said.

The three teens looked up at Anime High School.

"It seems different from what I remember." Goku said.

"Probably because we haven't seen it in three months, but we'll get a good look at it for the next 36 weeks." Krillin said.

"Don't remind me." Chichi said.

The three walked into the school.

"This is our last year in the lower grade hallway! Aren't you two excited?"

"Eh." Goku and Chichi said.

Krillin frowned. "Please, hold back the enthusiasm." He said sarcastically.

The three walked over to their lockers.

"Locker! I missed you!" Goku said hugging his locker.

"So are we sharing a locker again this year?" Krillin asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I think I finally know how to open these locks!"

Goku grabbed the lock. "Let's see here. Was it right left right? Left right left?"

Chichi and Krillin looked at each other.

"On second thought, I think we can share a locker together again this year."

Krillin smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

Chichi turned around to see Bulma and Piccolo walking into school holding hands. Both girls started screaming and jumping up and down in excitement. Bulma let go of Piccolo's hand and ran over to Chichi to give her a hug.

"I haven't seen you all summer!" Chichi said excitedly.

"I know right! How've you been?" Bulma asked.

"Great. You?"

"I've been pretty good."

"I see you and Piccolo are still together!" Chichi said.

"Yeah! What about you and Goku?"

"Yep! We're still together!"

"That's great!"

Piccolo walked over towards the boys when Krillin went o hide behind Goku.

"Relax baldy. I have no intention of beating you or anyone else down this year."

Krillin peeked his head from around Goku. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. My bullying days are over."

"Wahoo!" Krillin said. "For years you've been taking my lunch money! Now I can finally stop worrying about you and Vegeta being around the corner ready to ambush me."

"Well I guess you have Bulma to thank for that."

"Why do you say that?" Goku asked.

"Because dating Bulma has brought out the… nicer side of me."

"You have a nice side?" Krillin asked.

"I was just as shocked as you were!"

"Wow." Goku said. "Speaking of Vegeta, how's he doing?"

"Vegeta? Did you say Vegeta?" Bulma asked annoyed.

"Yeah! What's going on with him?"

Bulma and Chichi walked over to the boys. "I don't know. I'll have to ask him the next time I see him if that's ever again."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked surprised.

"After the dance last year, Vegeta cut off all contact with me and Piccolo. We haven't talked to him all summer."

"But you guys are best friends!"

"Were best friends. Things change though. Sometimes for the best… other times not so much." Piccolo said looking sad. He noticed everyone was looking at him. "But I don't care or anything." Piccolo added quickly.

"Well you may get your chance to talk to him now." Chichi said. "Look."

Everyone turned around to see Vegeta enter the school.

"I'm sure Vegeta hasn't changed a bit!" Goku said. "I'll prove it!"

"By doing what?" Krillin asked.

Goku jumped in Vegeta's pathway. "Hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked up at Goku. He began spitting his tongue out at him.

"Is he insane? Vegeta will kill him!" Krillin said.

Vegeta walked right past Goku and the others as if they weren't there.

"Vegeta…" Bulma said.

"That's weird. He didn't shove me or anything!"

"You should be thankful he spared your life!" Krillin said.

"I don't like the direction this year is going in." Goku said pouting.

"Change begets change! It's inevitable hun." Bulma said.

"That's what I was trying to tell him earlier." Chichi said. "He'll get used to it."

Everyone was talking when Krillin noticed Blue and the other Red Ribbons enter the school. Krillin quietly snuck away and over to the group.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Sup." Black said.

"Eh." White said.

"Hello." Red said.

"Hey Krillin!" Blue said. "Let's chat over here."

Blue took Krillin to the side. "So how was your summer?"

"It was good. What about yours? Did your father…"

"Nope. Actually my dad's left me and my mom alone all summer considering that he was in another country for a while."

"I bet you're happy about that!"

"You'd win that bet!"

Krillin and Blue started laughing. "So… did you tell anyone else about your secret?"

"No not yet. Over the summer I learned that I had to accept myself the way I am. Now that I'm comfortable with myself, the next step is telling others. I just wish people could have a calm response like you did."

"Don't worry Blue. If the other Red Ribbons are your friend, they'll still treat you the same."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks Krillin. Well I gotta go catch up with the others. I'll see you around!"

"Bye!" Krillin said.

Blue walked off when the others looked at him.

"Is it me or were you having a conversation with Blue of the Red Ribbons without screaming like a fan girl?" Chichi asked.

"Blue's just a normal guy with normal teenage problems!"

"Forget about changes, the apocalypse must be coming!" Goku said.

Krillin hit Goku in the arm. "Very funny."

"Kids? Is that you?"

Goku and the others turned around to see Roshi there.

"Roshi!" Everyone said.

"Why hello there! You all have gotten taller!" Roshi said.

"Well we haven't seen you in three months! What did you expect?" Bulma asked.

"I guess I expected to see the same scrawny high pitched voice 12 year olds I saw here last year!"

"We're growing up on you huh?" Piccolo asked.

"Tell me about it! You all are growing into mature adults, and I'm just getting old!"

Roshi took a step forward and failed to notice the water puddle on the floor. He slipped back, but Goku quickly caught him. Someone in the hallway noticed his speed, and their jaw dropped.

"Thanks Goku!" Roshi said.

"No problem! You're supposed to grow old, not blind though!"

"That was just me being careless." Roshi said.

"Wow Goku I never knew you could move so fast." Piccolo said.

"I've been training for a long time." Goku said.

"Have you ever thought about entering the World Martial Arts tournament held every 3 years?"

"Nope. I never even heard of this tournament!"

"The Martial Arts tournament has some of the best fighters from around the world challenge each other to matches. I got to the semifinals last time I went."

"What? But you were only 10!" Goku said.

"Yeah I know, but that's what endless training does for someone."

"The Martial Arts tournament sounds great, but I could never find the time to do it. School takes up 97% of my life."

"And the last 3 is his girlfriend!" Chichi added.

"Too bad. I bet some people would've loved to see you there."

Goku became lost in thought for a moment until the bell suddenly rang.

"That's the first bell. We've got 5 minutes until classes start." Bulma said.

Everyone took out their schedule and began making comparisons.

"We have the same lunch together again!" Krillin said excitedly.

"Yay!" Goku said.

"You and I've got history together Piccolo." Chichi said.

"We'll dominate that class." Piccolo said.

"And we've got math together!" Bulma said.

"Good. Now it's guaranteed I get to see you every day!"

"Wow. He must really like her." Goku said.

"Tell me about it." Krillin said.

"Alright boys enough small talk. Let's head to our first class."

"Right!" Goku said. "And that's gym!"

"Math!" Chichi said.

"Science!" Krillin said.

The three looked at each other and then at their schedules. "We don't have first period together this year!"

"Oh no!" Goku said. "What if I don't know anyone in class?"

"Don't worry sweetie! This'll be the perfect time for you to make some new friends then." Chichi said. She kissed Goku. "I have to go look for this class. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok." Goku said sadly.

"Well I have to go look for my class too." Krillin said frowning. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah." Goku said disappointed.

"Cheer up Goku. I'm sure you'll make some more friends in no time."

Goku shrugged as Piccolo and Bulma walked off.

"Well off to gym!"

(Later…)

Goku was in his gym uniform lined up with the other guys on the track.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

The boys jetted off as Goku started at a steady pace.

"Give it a minute." Goku said.

The coach stared at Goku as if he were stupid. "What the hell is that kid doing?"

"59 seconds… 60 seconds!"

Goku ran at full speed down the track easily catching up with the other boys. The coach's jaw dropped.

"First place baby!" Goku said jumping up and down. The other boys stared at him in disbelief.

(Later…)

The bell rang and Goku walked out of the locker room where an adult was waiting for him.

"Excuse me, is your name Goku?" The adult asked.

"Yes. Hi!" Goku said.

"Hello! I don't want this to sound weird or anything but I saw your incredible speed twice today."

"You did?" Goku asked.

"Yes, and I must say that I'm very impressed. Do you know martial arts?"

"Uh huh! I've been training for as long as I can remember."

"Excellent!" The adult said. "I was going to look in the upper levels for students, but I think I found who I'm looking for here."

"Me?" Goku asked.

The adult nodded. He reached into his pocket and gave Goku a card.

"I'm a scouter looking for students to attend the School of Korin next semester."

"And you want me?" Goku asked in shock.

"Yes of course!"

"I… don't know what to say."

"You don't need to accept right away of course! Give it some time to think about." The man said. "My number is on the back. Call when you've got an answer."

"Uh… ok." Goku said.

The man walked away.

"The School of Korin? It sounds incredible, but I can't leave AHS. It just can't happen."

Goku put the card inside his backpack when Krillin and Chichi walked up to him.

"So how was your first class of the new year?" Chichi asked.

"It was fine!" Goku said.

"Anything interesting happen?" Krillin asked.

"Uh… nope!"

"Same here." Krillin said.

The three continued walking down the hall…

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed! See you next update!**


	20. My Life Would Suck Without You

**A/N: Here's another chapter of AHS! Enjoy people!**

Chichi was typing up an essay on her computer when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chichi."

"Hey Bulma. What's up?"

"Well I went over to Piccolo's house this weekend…"

"Oh lord, please tell me you were safe at least!"

"What? No Chichi EW!"

"Oh… ha sorry. What happened?"

"Well I was in his room where his journal accidentally fell off of his drawer."

"Aw he keeps a journal?"

"I actually think it's cute." Bulma said.

"Well was the accident on purpose?"

"Maybe…"

"Bulma!"

"I couldn't help myself! I mean it was just right there. He wasn't in the room. I just couldn't resist the temptation!"

"Well what happened after that?"

"I picked up the journal and the page it landed on he was talking about Vegeta, and how he wishes they were still friends."

"Aw!" Chichi said. "He misses Vegeta."

"Well I mean they were best friends since pre k. I feel so guilty that I split them up."

"You shouldn't though Bulma. If it didn't happen when it did, it would've happened soon enough."

"That's why I need your help."

"With what?"

"You're going to help me reunite Piccolo and Vegeta!"

"What? Didn't you try that before? And didn't it end disastrously?"

"That's because I didn't put enough thought or effort into the plan. This time I've got you, your boyfriend, and Krillin to help."

"Well that would make the odds of the plan actually working higher huh?"

"Yeah. So will you help me?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks Chichi. You're the best!"

"No problem!"

The girls hung up their phones.

(Later…)

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Krillin asked.

"It's not complicated at all really. We find Vegeta, convince him and Piccolo to meet in an isolated classroom after school, and it'll be like an intervention!" 

"Or they have a big fight and kill us in the process." Goku said.

"Oh come on Goku!" Bulma said. "Piccolo misses Vegeta, and I'm pretty sure Vegeta misses him too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Roshi told me that he sits alone in the cafeteria at our old table right where he used to sit last year!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to go through the hassle of finding a new table!" Krillin said.

"He puts fear into people's souls Krillin he could get any table he wanted to."

"Good point."

"Besides, why else would he sit at a table where his old friends sat? Wouldn't there be too many memories at that table?" Chichi asked.

"Exactly." Bulma said. "So what do you say? Will you help?"

"I don't know if this is a good idea Chichi." Goku started.

"If you don't help I won't kiss you for a month."

"Then yet why let an epic friendship like Vegeta and Piccolo's go to waste?" Goku said changing his mind.

Everyone looked at Krillin.

"Well I've got nothing better to do." Krillin said.

"Yes!" The girls said. "So now for the game plan…"

(Later…)

Chichi and Bulma were walking down the hallway.

"Does he really hang out in the upper class hallway?" Chichi asked.

"That's what I heard. I wonder why."

Chichi and Bulma opened the double doors revealing the part of Anime High School that have grades 9-12 in it.

"Whoa." Both girls said.

The students were bigger and older looking.

"Now these boys are hot!" Bulma said. "Where have they been hiding?"

"Behind these double doors apparently." Chichi said.

Bulma and Chichi took a step in and saw how different the girls dressed.

"Tight sweater, jean skirt, and… is she wearing a thong?" Chichi asked in shock.

"Wow I heard that there were some sluts over here. Who would've thought the rumors were true."

"I hope we don't end up dressing like that next year."

"Don't worry we won't."

The sound of a whistle was heard and students in the upper hallways scattered.

"Where's everyone going?" Chichi asked.

Bulma pulled Chichi to the side. "Shh. They have a hall monitor."

"A hall monitor?"

"Yeah. He actually gets all the students in class five minutes before they even have to!"

"Wow what a nerd!"

"I know right! Good thing he graduates this year!"

A light shined in Chichi and Bulma's faces.

"Why aren't you girls in class?" The hall monitor asked.

"Oh uh… hi." Bulma said.

The hall monitor examined the two girls. "You two look a little young to be in this part of the school."

"Oh? We're uh… freshmen!" Chichi said.

"Oh ok then! Let me see your I.D. badges." The hall monitor said with a smirk.

The girls looked at each other. "Well you see…." Bulma looked at the Hall Monitor's badge. "Frieza. Did I say that correctly?"

"Yes." Frieza said annoyed.

"We lost our I.D. badges. So we can't show them to you."

Frieza laughed. "You lower class girls are the worst liars!"

He lifted both girls by their collars. "I would toss you through a closed window if I weren't on duty, but I'll be nice and just toss you through this door."

"Drop them."

Frieza turned around and looked. A smile had appeared on his face.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"Ah yes Vegeta. You also belong with this trash. I had heard that some little 8th grader who thinks he's so tough had blended in with the upper class students. I've been trying to find you since school started, and you've saved me the trouble by showing up all by yourself like a big boy!"

Frieza dropped both girls on their faces.

"Ow!" The girls said.

"Jackass!" Bulma said.

Frieza turned around and scowled at Bulma. She looked freaked out.

"Well now that you've found me Frieza, what do you plan to do about it?"

Frieza smiled. "I was praying you'd ask me that." Frieza got into a fighting position.

"Oh, so nerd boy thinks he can fight?" Bulma asked.

With the blink of an eye, Frieza disappeared from sight startling Bulma, Chichi, and Vegeta.

"Where'd he…"

"Behind you!"

Vegeta turned around only to be hit in the face, and sent flying into a locker.

"Vegeta!" Both girls shouted.

"You can't do that! You're the freaking hall monitor! Aren't you supposed to be enforcing rules? No fighting in school!" Chichi shouted.

Vegeta struggled to get up.

"Guess I've gone rogue." Frieza said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Vegeta might've met his match!" Chichi said freaked out.

"I was just thinking the same thing. So, how are we going to stop him from getting the hell beaten out of him?"

Chichi looked around and saw the fire alarm.

"Distract him long enough for me to pull the fire alarm." Chichi said.

"Here. Wear this." Bulma said. She pulled a cloth from out of her backpack and wrapped it around Chichi's hand.

"Why?"

"The fire alarm squirts ink out on the person who pulled it so they know who to blame if it was a false alarm."

"Oh. Thanks!" Chichi said.

"No problem. Now go!"

Chichi nodded.

Bulma picked up her heavy book bag. "I hope this hurts." Bulma said quietly. "Oh Frieza!"

Frieza looked over at Bulma who threw the backpack towards him. Chichi sprinted across the hallway.

"Huh?" Frieza said looking at Chichi. He realized what she was trying to do. "NO!"

Without even looking, Frieza caught Bulma's backpack and then hurled it at Chichi.

"How did he even do that?" Vegeta asked in shock.

"CHICHI DUCK!" Bulma shouted.

Chichi was running towards the fire alarm. "Almost there." She thought.

The backpack was gaining speed and right before it could hit Chichi, she pulled the fire alarm and ducked. The backpack missed her.

Vegeta and Bulma sighed from relief as students flooded the hallway. Chichi blended in with the others as Bulma helped Vegeta up.

"See ya Frieza!" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

"VEGETA!" Frieza said.

(Later…)

The students were still outside from the fire drill.

"That Frieza guy is crazy!" Chichi said. "The way he fought you. It's like he had something against you!"

"He does." Vegeta said. "Our families aren't too fond of each other. After making a comment about my father and how he bailed on me and my mom, we got in a fight and I messed up his ankle where he couldn't participate in the Martial Arts tournament that year. He hasn't forgiven me yet."

"How come you never told Piccolo and I about him?"

"Didn't seem important at the time."

"Did you go over there just to instigate?" Chichi asked.

"If I did?"

The girls looked at each other with concerned faces. The bell rang and everyone proceeded back into school.

"Vegeta." Bulma said.

"What?"

"We need to talk. After school, in room 103."

"Whatever." Vegeta said walking away from the two.

"He's acting out again. I haven't seen him like this in a long time. It's not good. He could land himself in a dangerous situation if he doesn't calm down."

"Well we need to make sure we fix his friendship with Piccolo then huh?"

Bulma nodded.

(After school…)

Goku, Krillin, and Chichi were in room 103.

"Will he hurry up? I've got tons of homework to do tonight!" Krillin said.

"He'll show! Just give him some time!" Goku said.

Chichi peeked her head out of the door to see Vegeta walking down the hallway.

"Guys! You have to hide! Only I'm supposed to be in here!"

"Where do we hide?" Goku asked.

"The closet!"

"Closet?" The boys said.

"GO!"

The boys ran and hid in the closet. Vegeta opened the door.

"Hey. Bulma said she'd be here in a second."

"Alright." Vegeta said. He sat down at a desk.

"How do we expect Bulma to lure Piccolo in here?" Goku whispered to Krillin.

Krillin shrugged.

(Meanwhile…)

Bulma was against the wall kissing Piccolo. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what has gotten into you?" Piccolo asked.

"I haven't kissed you in 25 minutes. I need to make up for time!" Bulma said while pulling Piccolo in for another kiss. She stopped for a second. "Let's find a place to be alone."

Piccolo smiled. "Good idea."

Bulma dragged Piccolo down the hallway.

"We really need to go 25 minutes without kissing more often!" Piccolo said.

Bulma reached the room and pulled Piccolo in for another kiss. She opened the door and stopped.

"Sorry honey." Bulma said.

"For what?" Piccolo asked.

Bulma spun Piccolo around and sat him down. He was looking directly at Vegeta. His smile quickly faded away. Vegeta looked irritated.

"I can't believe I fell for this twice!" Vegeta said.

"I'll save you the trouble and leave first." Piccolo said.

Bulma got in front of the door. "No one is going anywhere until we fix this situation!"

"There's nothing to fix! He doesn't want to be friends anymore." Piccolo said.

"Oh just make me look like the bad guy Mr. I'm going to steal my so called best friend's crush."

"Stop it! Both of you! Can you two just please admit the fact that you're miserable without each other?" Bulma asked.

"I would, but I'd be lying." Piccolo said.

"This coming from the guy who still has the picture of the three of us holding hands in 1st grade?" Bulma said.

"What?" Krillin asked from the closet.

"Hush!" Goku said.

"You still have that dumb thing?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh please Vegeta. You do realize that scanner thing you've always got in your backpack was what Piccolo gave to you the day we snuck out to see that Ginyu Force concert past curfew right?"

"Are you serious?" Krillin said. "They're girlier than you and I!"

"If that's even possible." Goku said.

Krillin slowly opened the closet a little to see what was going on.

"I didn't know you still had that thing." Piccolo said.

"Well duh. I didn't plan on throwing it away."

"Face it you two. When you guys were friends it was like I was the third wheel and you two were like a married couple!"

"What?" Vegeta said. "That's insane."

"We were kinda acting like a married couple." Piccolo said.

"I know. I loved every moment of it."

"Am I seeing things?" Krillin asked. "Have I gone mad or did I just hear Vegeta admit he was ok being classified as a married couple with Piccolo?"

"You two are a wreck without one another. I still want to be both of your friends! No matter how hot she may be, don't let this beautiful and talented girl come in between you guys!"

"You're pushing it." Chichi whispered.

"Sorry." Bulma said.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other. "I'm sorry man!" Vegeta said.

"No I'm sorry!" Piccolo said.

The two hugged.

"Well it's about time!" Krillin said coming out of the closet with Goku.

"Wow. The two bullies giving each other a hug. How out of character." Goku said.

"I'm pretty sure it's implied that if you speak a word of this to anyone else you'll be killed right?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah it was implied." Goku said.

Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around the two again. "My boys! Finally things are alright!"

"Yeah, but we need to make up for the 13 weeks we didn't see each other!" Piccolo said.

"How about we skip school tomorrow and go to the amusement park?" Vegeta suggested.

"That'll work!" Piccolo said.

The two friends walked out. Bulma looked at Chichi and the others. "Thanks guys. This meant a lot."

"Just doing our job!" Chichi said.

Bulma smiled. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

Goku and Krillin were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chichi asked.

"We finally found two people's whose friendship is girlier than mines and Goku's."

"Ha. Whatever makes you feel better." Chichi said turning around and walking out of the classroom.

"Wait a minute. What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked.

Goku and Krillin looked at each other. "CHICHI!"

The boys ran out of the classroom after her.

**A/N: Aw even the bullies need a close friend too lol. Well new year and it's off to a pretty decent start! But how long will the good times last? Keep reading to find out! See ya next update!**


	21. Figured You Out

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy folks!**

Chichi was over at Bulma's house doing homework.

"Ok, so I'm really starting to hate algebra." Bulma told her.

"At least you don't have dyscalculia!" Chichi said back.

Her phone received a text message, and Chichi looked at it. "Awww!"

"What?"

"Goku sent me a text message that says 'Thinking of You'! He's so sweet!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well enjoy it while you can."

"What do you mean?"

"Piccolo used to be like that, but something happened to the point where he just stopped being romantic like he used to be."

"You know Piccolo's crazy about you Bulma!"

"It surely doesn't feel like it anymore."

Chichi frowned. "Well maybe he's been so busy lately he hasn't had time for romance. You might have to be the one to do something flattering this time."

"I guess I could give it a shot." Bulma said.

(Later…)

Vegeta was at Piccolo's house playing video games.

"I love the weekend. No stupid teachers, no dumb students." Vegeta said.

"And this is like the first weekend we've had without a detention in about 6 years!" Piccolo said.

"Does that mean we're growing soft?"

Piccolo shrugged when his phone started vibrating.

"Pic, you're getting a text."

"Who's it from?"

"Uh…. It's form Bulma."

"You can open it."

Vegeta opened the message. "It says 'Want to hang out?'"

"I guess we could go over to her house."

"I think it just means for the two of you alone."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed. Don't you want to hang out with Bulma?"

"Of course I do! I just thought I'd do it later."

"I really don't think blowing your girlfriend off for a videogame is the smart thing to do."

Piccolo thought about it for a moment. "Yeah you're probably right. Well come on. Let's go."

"Piccolo I just said that-"

Piccolo left the room before Vegeta could finish. He sighed and went after him.

(Meanwhile…)

Krillin and Blue were leaving school.

"I can't believe they made us make up our physical fitness tests on the weekend!" Krillin said.

"I know! It sucks!"

"Well I say we gain it all back by getting some ice cream and donuts!"

Blue laughed. "I don't see why not!"

"Blue!"

Blue and Krillin looked to see Red, Black, and White.

"Or not." Krillin said.

"You coming?" Red asked.

"Sorry Krillin. Rain check?"

"Sure!"

"Coming guys! See ya Krillin!"

"See ya later Blue!"

Blue ran over to his friends.

"This school is crazy if they thought I'd come on a Saturday to make up a test." Black said.

"No big deal. Krillin was making up a test too, so I wasn't bored."

"You sure have been hanging around him a lot." White said.

"White, please don't start." Red said.

"I mean I get it. He can keep a secret about your drunk, abusive, father, but what's the point of hanging out with him?"

"Well first of all White, he isn't a jackass like you!" Blue snapped at him.

"Jackass huh? You want to see how hard this jackass can hit?"

"That's enough you two!" Red said intervening. "White, shut up! Blue can have more than us for friends if he wants to!"

"Thanks! Glad Red's not bothered by this."

"I didn't say that."

"Red!"

"It's just that, you have been hanging around him a lot. Did we do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not Red! It's just that… it's cool talking to someone who isn't filthy rich. I mean he offered to go out for ice cream."

"But we have people to make ice cream for us." Red said.

"Yeah, but I've never had ice cream from a parlor before."

"Well if you want to hang out with Krillin… you can." Red said.

"Red, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's ok Blue. I'll see call you later."

"…Ok."

Red and Black continued walking in the opposite direction of Blue. White turned around to see Blue running off.

"Something's not right here." White thought to himself. "I don't feel like going to the mall. I'll talk to you two later."

"As you wish." Red said.

White ran from his two friends to go follow Blue.

(Meanwhile….)

Piccolo and Vegeta reached Bulma's house.

"Hey Pic... and Vegeta." Bulma said.

Piccolo kissed Bulma. "What's up?"

"Hey Bulma." Vegeta said. He looked past the two to see Bulma had set up a private lunch for two in the kitchen.

"Nothing." Bulma said. "Uh… you guys want to order a pizza or something?"

"Yeah that'd be great!" Piccolo said.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh sure?"

Vegeta grabbed Piccolo's arm and pulled him aside. "She wanted you two to be alone!"

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

Vegeta spun Piccolo around to see Bulma putting plates away in the kitchen, and cleaning up food.

"She had sugar water? That's my favorite type of drink!" Piccolo said.

"You see?" Vegeta asked.

"Aw dammit!" Piccolo said. "How am I going to fix this?"

"I don't know! Didn't you use to be the romantic one?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened."

"Well I'll help you create a plan." Vegeta said.

"Thanks. You rock Vegeta."

"I know!"

"The pizza will be here in 15 minutes boys." Bulma said from the kitchen.

"I've got an idea." Piccolo said. "Call back the number, and cancel the orders."

"Ok, but what good will that do?"

"Well the band owes me a couple of favors. I stopped one of the 7th grade bullies from destroying their instruments."

Vegeta scoffed. "My man you have gone soft."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Just do it!"

Vegeta smiled and went to get the phone. Bulma came into the living room. "What's he doing?"

"Oh he's just calling to check up on his mom." Piccolo lied.

"Oh ok."

(At the Ice Cream Parlor…)

Krillin and Blue were talking.

"Red thinks I'm mad at him or something."

"Well why?"

"We haven't been hanging out as much as we used to and I think he's blaming himself."

"I think you really need to tell them the truth."

"And risk losing my friends?"

"If they're your real friends they won't care!"

"Homosexuality has ruined lives for some people. I do not need my friends distancing themselves away from me."

"So you're just going to lie to yourself about who you are?"

"That's all I can do right now."

"If you say so Blue."

Blue finished his ice cream cone. "That was pretty good, but I still think homemade ice cream is the best."

"Well when I have homemade ice cream, I'll let you know!" Krillin said.

"I'd invite you to my place, but daddy dearest really doesn't like company over."

"It's ok!" Krillin said. The two boys got up and walked out of the parlor. White had been there the whole time.

"Well isn't that something. Little boy Blue is gay. This is going to be fun." White said with a smirk.

(Back at Bulma's house…)

"What the heck? It's been a half hour! Where's that pizza?" Bulma asked.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Piccolo said quickly. He ran to the door and opened it.

"Sorry I'm late. The guy needed another piece for his trombone." Vegeta said.

"Ok it's fine." Piccolo said. "You get the candy?"

"Yep chocolate caramel cream. Her favorite."

Vegeta handed the box of chocolate to Piccolo.

"Thanks for remembering her favorite type of chocolate, because I completely forgot." Piccolo said.

"It's cool. Boy, if being in a relationship makes you like this, I don't think I mind being single."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and smiled. "Bulma! Could you come here for a minute?"

"Everyone get into your place!" Vegeta whispered.

The band lined up on Bulma's front lawn.

Bulma walked up to Piccolo. "That pizza guy is about to get a mouthful!"

"Now!" Piccolo said.

The band began playing a song, and Bulma looked to see the band playing.

"What's this?" Bulma asked.

"Ok, so I've been acting really stupid and neglectful lately, and I wanted to let you know I'm sorry. I don't want things to go bad in our relationship. We used to have so much fun."

"It's ok Pic."

"No it's not. I just want to let you know, that I'm still crazy about you so please don't be mad at me."

Piccolo handed her the chocolate. Bulma looked down at it and then back at Piccolo. He smiled.

"Oh Pic!" Bulma said. She kissed her boyfriend.

"Well mission accomplished people!" Vegeta said. "Now get the hell off the lawn!"

"What about our pay?" One of the band members asked.

"Pay? I'm not beating your face in! That's the pay!" Vegeta said.

The band members shrugged. "Fair enough!"

They began walking off the lawn one by one as Bulma and Piccolo continued kissing.

"I'm going to go on and give you two some privacy." Vegeta said with a smile. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Bulma and Piccolo gave him a thumbs up and he walked off.

(Meanwhile…)

Krillin was with Blue. Red was in their sights.

"Well, go on ahead and talk to him." Krillin said.

"Right." Blue nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" Krillin said.

Bluer ran to Red. "Hey."

"Hey. How was the ice cream?"

"It was ok." Blue said. "I just wanted to apologize for not hanging out as much. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"Don't mention it." Red said.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're still number one Red."

"Really?"

"Well duh! We created a club together for crying out loud! I wouldn't ditch you on purpose."

"Aw thanks man!"

"No worries!" Blue said.

The two boys began laughing as White watched from afar.

"Laugh while you can Blue, because once you're put out of the closet, you can expect your whole world to go to hell!" White thought to himself with an evil smirk.

**A/N: Bulma and Piccolo have renewed their relationship, but things are not good for Blue! Wonder how White's going to use this newfound information? Keep reading to find out! See you next update!**


	22. Parents

**A/N: Next chapter of AHS! Enjoy it!**

Goku was with Chichi and Krillin.

"Well what should we do today?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure. Things have gotten boring lately." Goku said.

"I know right! There haven't been any natural disasters or any protesting I've needed to do all year!" Chichi said disappointedly.

"Oh come on! It's Friday night! We can't just stay at my house all night! At least let's go to Goku's place! He has the better videogames!"

"Uh let's not!" Goku and Chichi said at the same time.

"Uh oh you guys are talking in unison. That means something awkward must've happened."

"It's just that my mom hasn't exactly… warmed up to Chichi yet."

"What? Your mom loved Chichi!"

"When Chichi was just my friend. Now that we're dating, she's really not too fond of her."

"Thanks for reminding me!" Chichi said.

"Mom insisted on bringing Chichi over for dinner once we were dating for a month, and she met my brother and everything."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot you had a brother!" Krillin said.

"Me too! Goku barely speaks about him!"

"Well nobody asked me if I had a brother, so there was no need to mention him!"

Krillin rolled his eyes. "When will I meet him?"

"The next time he comes home from college I guess!"

"Raditz is quite the character." Chichi said.

"He has a prank book the size of a dictionary!"

"That's awesome!" Krillin said. "But back to the parent thing."

"Oh that. Well my mom wanted to hassle Chichi about-"

"My intentions with her son." Chichi said mocking Goku's mom.

"Wow really? I mean I know your mom's overprotective, but that's laying it on pretty thick isn't it?"

"You don't have to tell me that!" Goku said. "But it made the rest of the dinner extremely awkward, and I think I'm going to wait awhile before I bring her back to my house."

"Probably for the best." Chichi said.

"Well I was expecting a little more than that for a story. Barely a minute has passed!"

Goku snapped his fingers. "I know who we can hang out with!"

(Later…)

Vegeta was reading a magazine when his doorbell rang.

"Who in the hell is that?"

Vegeta ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Goku, Krillin, and Chichi.

"Hey Vegeta!" All three said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"We were bored and wondering if we could hang out and-"

Before Goku could finish his sentence, Vegeta slammed the door in his face.

"Vegeta!" Goku whined.

Vegeta opened the door back up. "What?"

"We're really bored and need something to do!"

"So you come to my house as if we were friends?"

"You can stop pretending Vegeta. I mean for crying out loud you haven't bullied anyone all year and we've in school for a month! Piccolo and Bulma are dating! We know you've gone soft too." Chichi said.

Vegeta eyed the three and sighed. "Whatever. Come in and stay down here. I don't like people in my room."

Everyone went inside.

"Wow Vegeta! You have gone soft!" Krillin said.

"Not exactly. If you had said that to me I probably would've punched you in the face."

Krillin gulped. "Oh."

"Now there's the TV. You can try to fix it if you want."

Vegeta went back up the stairs.

"So this is Vegeta's house huh?" Krillin asked.

"I wonder where his parents are."

"Well his dad left him when he was around 3 years old. I remember hearing one of the teacher say that." Chichi said.

"Oh. That stinks."

"I know."

There was another knock on the door. Vegeta came back down the stairs and opened the door back up. Piccolo and Bulma were there.

"Hey guys. Come on in!"

"Now why couldn't we get a warm welcome like that?" Krillin asked.

"Because I actually like these two!" Vegeta said.

"Oh…fair enough!"

"Hey Chichi!" Bulma said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Goku suggested we come over here. We were very bored."

"Oh ok. Piccolo and I just got back from our date. We went over his house to eat."

"Wait but you guys don't even eat do you?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"Nope, but that sure didn't stop my mom from attempting to cook for her."

"It was fine Piccolo. Your mom is super sweet!"

"Yeah around company. I should sneak you in my room one day." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Please let's keep this age appropriate!" Chichi said.

"Parents surely are something else." Vegeta said. "They try and do what's best for you."

"Regardless of whether you like it or not." Piccolo said.

"Yeah but when dating, parents become quite the obstacle." Goku said.

"My dad loves you though regardless whether we were dating or not!" Chichi said.

"Oh no it wasn't your dad that was the problem!" Goku said. "It was those uncles of yours!"

Chichi thought for a moment. "You mean from the cookout?"

Goku nodded.

(Flashback)

Goku was at a grill humming a tune when one of Chichi's relatives walked up to him.

"So you're Goku?" The man asked.

"Yes sir! That would be me!"

"Oh ok. Well I'm Benjirou, Chichi's uncle."

"Oh! Nice to meet you!"

"Whatever."

Goku looked confused. "Huh?"

"I'm only going to say this once. Hurt my niece and you're going to have grill face for the rest of your life. Understand?"

"Um…"

"And they're also going to want to have a crack at you."

Benjirou pointed over at a table with Chichi's other uncles. They all held up huge knives.

Goku gulped. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Goku quickly ran off away from the family, through the house, and out the front door.

"Where's Goku going?" Chichi asked.

"Who knows? I think the boy was about to throw up!" Benjirou said.

(Flashback ends)

"He threatened you?" Chichi asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me that? That's why you didn't come back to the cookout for an hour?"

"Well I didn't want to cause any drama!" Goku said.

Vegeta was laughing. "Wow. That's a shame because if I were in your position, you best believe there would've been some ass kicking!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"Well it's true!"

"Still. I don't think there is a more awkward moment than when I had dinner over at Bulma's house." Piccolo said.

Bulma began to cover her face. "Oh lord. I still block out that day from my head."

(Flashback)

Bulma, Piccolo, Mr. Briefs, and Mrs. Briefs were sitting down at the dinner table.

"Mom this is some really good chicken." Bulma said.

"I like how the water's nice and cold ma'am." Piccolo said.

"Thanks kids. I was supposed to get some help in making the dinner today, but someone was busy in the lab!"

"Oh for the love of… you want money in this house don't you?" Mr. Briefs yelled.

"We've got plenty of money! All you do is work, work, and work! What about my needs!"

"I fulfill your needs!"

"Not necessities! Physical needs!"

Piccolo spit out his water.

"MOM!" Bulma said. "Gross! Can't you talk about that another time?"

"I don't just hide in the lab dear! I build fighting robots to go into wars! You know? So I can keep the world safe! It takes hours to build those things! I get all tired and sweaty!"

Bulma looked at her food and put it down. "Well I've lost my appetite."

"…But you glisten when you're sweaty." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Yeah…." Mr. Briefs said.

"And your muscles really show when you glisten."

"…Yeah." Mr. Briefs said.

The two parents began smiling at each other.

"Enjoy your meal kids." Mr. Briefs said.

The two parents giggled and ran up the stairs.

"Well I'm going to go on ahead and pretend that didn't just happen." Piccolo said.

"Me too." Bulma said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Piccolo asked.

The two thought for a moment and started kissing.

"Wait… wait…." Bulma said in between kisses.

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"My room!" Bulma said.

"Even better!" Piccolo said.

The two ran up the stairs. The sound of a door opening was heard, and then the sounds of four screams.

"BULMA, PICCOLO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Mr. Briefs asked.

"IT'S MY ROOM DAD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT ON MY BED!" Bulma shouted.

Piccolo ran back down the stairs. Bulma soon followed along with her parents who were putting their clothes back on.

"Bye babe. I'll call you later." Piccolo said in a hurry. He quickly kissed her and ran out.

Bulma looked at both her parents whose faces were red with embarrassment.

Bulma covered her face and started shaking her head.

(Flashback ends)

Vegeta was on the floor laughing.

"He laughs every time he hears that story, but he wasn't there to witness the horror I saw." Piccolo said.

Chichi and Krillin's faces were red.

"I'm starting to be glad that I'm single too." Krillin said.

"I don't get it. So what were they doing?" Goku asked. Everyone threw pillows at him. "What?"

Krillin looked at the clock to see it was almost 11.

"Crap! We've got to get home guys!" Krillin said.

Goku and Chichi got up. "Wow, time actually flew by!"

"I can't believe we managed to have a normal conversation without killing each other Vegeta!" Goku said.

"This was not a normal conversation." Vegeta said.

"Close enough." Goku said.

"Guys we have to go like now!" Krillin said.

"Well I guess we'll talk to you guys later!" Goku said.

"Whatever!" Vegeta said.

Bulma and Piccolo waved goodbye as the others left the house.

"See Vegeta? They aren't so bad are they?" Bulma asked.

"I guess they're ok." Vegeta said.

"Way to finally admit." Piccolo teased.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I guess you can call chapter 3-4 filler but now the real drama begins! See you next update!**


	23. Strangers In The Night

**A/N: Ok, so here's the start of what's going to be a long year for our favorite teens. Enjoy!**

Goku and his friends were at their lockers.

"Ok, so we've got interims coming out in like two days." Krillin said. "I need to bring up my grade in science."

"I need to bring up my history grade!" Goku said.

"I have straight A's in everything except for math. I have a D." Chichi said. "I need to start going to tutoring."

"We're the A's and B's couple of here." Piccolo boasted.

"Overachievers." Vegeta said annoyed.

"Oh don't worry Vegeta. If you actually applied yourself to schoolwork you'd probably have straight A's yourself." Bulma said.

"Oh please. Like I'd actually apply myself."

Outside, two teens were walking towards the school.

"Well here's the new start for us." The male said. He was tall wearing an orange outfit, similar to Goku's training gear.

"Try not to screw it up for us this time? Please?" The female said. She was short with purple hair and glasses.

"I don't know Arale. You know how I just like doing what makes me feel good."

"Yamcha!" Arale said.

"I'm kidding cuz geez! I know I'm going to try to stay out of trouble."

"Good. Because if you didn't get suspended so many times last year, you'd be in 9th grade like you're supposed to instead of 8th grade with me."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Yamcha said.

Arale rolled her eyes.

"Look, I appreciate the fact that auntie and uncle are letting me stay with you all so I can attend school here. I'm not going to take advantage of that!"

"Promise?" Arale asked.

Yamcha nodded, and Arale smiled. "Good. Now let's do this."

Yamcha and Arale walked through the double doors leading into the school. Goku and the others looked at the two.

"Never seen those two before." Piccolo said.

"They must be new students." Bulma said.

"That was me last year." Goku said.

Krillin was staring at Arale with his jaw dropped. "Whoa. Who is that?"

"Awww! It looks like Krillin's got himself a little crush!" Chichi teased.

Yamcha noticed Krillin staring at his cousin. "You see something you like baldy?"

Krillin snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh sorry."

"Pardon my jerk cousin." Arale said. "I'm Arale. That's my cousin Yamcha."

"Nice to meet you Arale!" Chichi said.

"…Hi." Krillin said.

"Hello!" Goku said.

Yamcha looked at all of them. He noticed Vegeta was rolling his eyes.

"Something bothering you?"

Vegeta looked around and then looked back at Yamcha. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you." Yamcha said mimicking Vegeta.

"You're pretty bold for a new kid." Vegeta said.

"I'm older than you smartass."

"Then why are you down here in the lower grade hallway? Or are you just too stupid to be with the upper classmen?"

"Ok, guys calm down. We don't need to start our day like this." Bulma said.

"Shut up!" Yamcha said.

Bulma looked over at Yamcha and eyed him up and down. "I was just trying to diffuse the situation."

"I don't use words to diffuse situations. I guess that's why I don't fight little girls."

"Ok, I think we're over reacting here guys." Chichi said.

"You can't just come into our school acting like this!" Goku said.

"Goku calm down." Chichi said. "Krillin, are you going to help me out here?"

Chichi looked over to see Krillin still staring at Arale. Yamcha looked over at Krillin and frowned.

"And why do you keep staring at her? She's not interested!"

Yamcha shoved Krillin against a locker. The noise caused a crowd to gather around the little scuffle.

"Don't push him!" Goku said shoving Yamcha down onto the ground.

"Oh no. Yamcha, please stop! You're attracting attention!" Arale said.

Yamcha got back up. Arale ran over to help Krillin up.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine." Krillin said. "Thanks."

"Don't pick up the weird baldy freak over there!" Yamcha said.

"Don't call him a freak!" Bulma said.

"Yeah seriously man. I think you need to leave." Piccolo said.

"Listen to him. Go and mind you own business!" Bulma added.

"You're really going to make me hit a bitch aren't you?"

"What?" Bulma and Piccolo said.

"Did you call my girlfriend a bitch?" Piccolo said angrily.

"And apparently I made the correct accusation."

Piccolo shoved Yamcha back on the ground. He got back up ready to hit Piccolo when Vegeta grabbed his fist.

"You do not want to do that new kid." Vegeta said. "It would not be a wise choice."

"What's going on over there?" A voice asked. It was the sound of an adult.

Vegeta let go of Yamcha's hand.

"I think you and your cousin should get out of here." Piccolo said.

"You don't need to tell me twice. Let's go Arale."

Arale looked at everyone. They were frowning. She turned around and followed Yamcha.

"The nerve of those new kids!" Bulma said.

"That was so uncalled for!" Chichi said.

Arale and Yamcha were at their lockers.

"What the heck happened to not starting something?" Arale said angrily. "Those were actually some nice people!"

"That kid was looking at you funny!"

"I'm 13 not 3 Yamcha! I don't need your ridiculous overprotection all the time!"

"Well we've got each other! And the best part is we didn't get caught!"

"I'm going to go over there and apologize."

"You will do no such thing! I don't want you talking to them anymore!" Yamcha said.

Arale frowned. "You and your stupid anger problems have already ruined everything for us. Way to go."

Arale slammed her locker.

"Arale! Come on!"

The bell for class began to ring and Yamcha was left alone without his cousin.

(Later…)

Chichi was sitting in between Goku and Krillin.

"You seem lost in thought. What are you thinking about?"

"Arale." Krillin said. "She's so cute."

"Her cousin is a jackass though." Chichi said.

"I second that." Goku whispered.

Arale entered class and saw Goku, Chichi, and Krillin. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hi."

"Hello." Goku and Chichi said.

"I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for this morning's little incident. My cousin can be a real jerk."

"We could tell." Goku said.

Arale looked sad.

"Don't worry Arale! We don't blame you for your cousin's actions!" Chichi said.

"You don't?"

"Of course not! We're not like that."

"That's a relief. I thought my chances at finding friends were shot after this morning."

"Well you're always welcome in our group!" Goku said. "Though Vegeta and the others might have to get a little used to you."

"Yamcha's just like that too. I mean he's really nice when you get to know him! Even though I'm probably only saying that because he lives with us."

Goku, Chichi, and Arale began laughing. Chichi turned around to Krillin.

"Well here's your chance. Aren't you going to talk to her?" Chichi whispered.

Krillin shook his head. "I can't! She makes me too nervous."

"Wow. You must be really into her huh?" Chichi said. "Kinda like love at first sight?"

"I don't know about love, but I would say like at first sight."

"Aww!" That is so sweet!" Chichi said.

The teacher turned around and shushed the Goku's group. The four of them went silent.

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma were in class together.

"I mean who did that jackass think he was? Trying to show off like he had something to prove." Vegeta said.

"Yeah. Someone needs to put Yamcha in his place." Piccolo said.

"Boys, I know the guy's a real jackass, but you can't seriously believe that you can do something to him without retaliating do you?"

"If he wants to retaliate, let him." Vegeta said. "If he wants a war, we'll give him one."

"I couldn't agree more." Piccolo said.

Bulma was shaking her head. "Oh great."

(In the hallway…)

Yamcha was skipping class traveling down the hallways.

"Hey, new kid."

Yamcha looked to see Frieza looking at him.

"Oh great. The hall monitor. Catch me without a hall pass and going to give me a detention?"

"Wow. You really do have a smart mouth." Frieza said. "I just heard you got into a little altercation with a group of kids earlier this morning."

"If I did?"

"Was among one of those kids a tall boy with black hair and with just a big of an attitude as you?"

"No one has a bigger attitude than me."

"You don't know Vegeta like I do."

"Vegeta doesn't scare me. None of those 8th graders do. I should be a freshman with people in my own age group. Not around these fools. So what if I made a few enemies my first day? Who cares?"

Frieza smiled. "Well that's the kind of personality I like!"

Yamcha looked at Frieza. "Whoa buddy I'm not gay."

Frieza frowned. "Not like that dumbass. You're perfect candidate to help me in my quest to make Vegeta's life hell."

"I don't do tag teams. Sorry." Yamcha said.

"But together I think you and I can cause some serious damage to his life." Frieza said.

"I think I'd prefer to go solo." Yamcha said.

Frieza sighed. "As you wish. Here."

Yamcha snatched the piece of paper form Frieza. "What's this?"

"A detention ticket." Frieza said. He shoved past Yamcha.

(Later…)

Everyone was at lunch. Yamcha was looking for Arale, and frowned when he saw her with Goku and the others. He walked over to her.

"What are you doing eating with them?"

"Calm down Yamcha. I made peace with them."

"It's ok if you don't want to talk to us, but please don't start anything over here. It'd be much appreciated." Chichi said.

Before Yamcha could say anything, he was hit upside the head with a lunch tray. Yamcha rubbed his head when he turned around to see Vegeta and Piccolo laughing.

"Wow you broke the tray! Guess you do have a hard head!"

Yamcha gritted his teeth, and grabbed food from Chichi's tray and slung it at the boys. They had food on them.

"This isn't going to end well." Arale said.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted.

Suddenly, there was tons of food was flying through the air. Spaghetti noodles hit other people, chocolate milk flew across the air, ketchup and mustard packets exploded once they hit people's shirts.

Goku, Krillin, Chichi, and Arale were hiding under the table.

"So…" Krillin started. "Enjoying your first day?"

Arale stared at Krillin weirdly when the principal entered the cafeteria. All food throwing stopped.

"WHO STARTED THIS?" The principal shouted in anger.

Immediately Vegeta and Piccolo pointed at Yamcha, along with the rest of the cafeteria excluding Goku and the others under the table.

"To my office."

"But sir I-"

"NOW."

Yamcha threw the food he had in his hand down on the ground. He followed the principal.

"Everyone back to class! Roshi!" The principal said.

"I'm on it!" Roshi said taking out his mop.

Everyone walked out of the cafeteria leaving Roshi alone in there.

"I'll let the night guy handle it." Roshi said putting his mop away and walking off.

Vegeta and Piccolo high fived each other while walking down the hallway.

"Guys I don't think that was the best way to handle the situation." Chichi said.

"That's what I said about 2 hours ago." Bulma said.

"Well this was all according to plan!" Vegeta said. "Guess that cousin of yours will think twice before he does something stupid again."

Arale looked quietly.

"Don't look at her like that! She's nothing like her cousin!" Chichi said defending her.

"Yeah sure." Vegeta said. "I'm outta here."

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma walked off.

"… I should probably go." Arale said sadly. She ran off.

"Arale wait!" Krillin said.

The three friends looked at each other concerned.

(Later that day…)

Yamcha was in the upperclassmen hallway when Arale walked in.

"You ready to go home?" Arale asked.

"You can go on ahead without me." Yamcha said.

"So you're mad at me too." Arale said sadly.

"What? Of course not! I mean the people here don't like us, but as long as we've got each other we'll be fine. Ok?"

Arale nodded.

"I'll try to catch up ok?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah." Arale said. She turned around and began to walk away. When she was out of sight, Frieza came from out of the shadows.

"You must really think you're cool doing all of that huh?" Yamcha asked.

"I just knew you'd come back."

"Thanks to the little incident the stupid school blamed me for, I've got detention for 6 weeks."

"I'll take care of the detention sentence. If you decide to work with me against Vegeta."

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't." Yamcha said.

"Good." Frieza said. The two shook hands. "Well first I better tell you everything there is to know about Vegeta and his little friends. It started when he was three and his father abandoned him, but who could blame him right?"

Frieza and Yamcha began laughing.

**A/N: And there you have it folks! Rivalries have been created! And poor Yamcha has basically given himself to the devil as he has no idea what he's getting into by siding with Frieza… and poor Arale she just wanted some friends! And yes I know Yamcha and Arale aren't cousins in the series but it's going to work on here! Trust me! Anyway, I'll see you guys next update!**


	24. Undiscovered

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter of AHS! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Goku, Chichi, Krillin were walking out of class.

"That was the easiest quiz ever!" Goku said.

"Thank goodness. I needed something to boost my grade up in there." Krillin said.

Chichi saw Arale at her locker.

"Hey guys! There's Arale!"

"We should go talk to her! She's been avoiding us since last week since the first meeting." Goku said.

"You guys go on ahead. I think I'm going to stay right here."

"Why? I thought you liked her!" Chichi said.

"That's my point exactly. Every time I get near her, I just seem to space out. I don't want to look like an idiot in front of her you know?"

"Are you talking about Arale?"

The three friends turned around to see Yamcha hovering over top of them.

"Geez your tall!" Goku said.

"Well? Were you talking about Arale?"

Krillin gulped. "Uh…"

"Because I'm going to tell you straight up right now. You will not be going anywhere near my cousin. Got it?"

Krillin gulped again and nodded.

Yamcha smiled. "Good. Later losers."

Yamcha walked past the three and walked towards Arale. He handed her a bag and then walked away. She waved goodbye to him.

"Well let's go talk to Arale!" Goku said.

"Are you insane? Did you not hear what Yamcha said?"

"Oh I heard him! It's just that for some reason whatever he says, I seem to want to do the opposite."

"That's called teen rebellion!" Chichi said.

"Yeah well I have this thing called common sense, and I'm going to use it to not talk to Arale so I won't get my neck snapped!"

Goku and Chichi looked at each other and nodded. They each grabbed Krillin by the arm and began dragging him down the hallway.

"Guys! Stop!" Krillin whined.

Goku and Chichi walked up to Arale with Krillin in between them.

"Hey Arale!" Chichi said.

Arale closed her locker and looked at the three teens. "Oh. Hey Chichi. Hey Goku." Arale said uncomfortably.

"We just wanted to apologize for Vegeta's behavior last week. We know he probably made you feel uncomfortable, and we didn't want that. We just want to let you know that we're ok with you!"

"Well thanks!" Arale said with a smile.

"No problem! So you want to hang out with us at lunch today?"

"As much as I'd love to, I sit with Yamcha so he won't be lonely. I mean he'd never admit it, but he's probably lonely without anyone to talk to."

"Well that's very nice of you!" Chichi said. "At least you're a good cousin!"

"Well I try!" Arale said. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Goku and Chichi said.

Arale walked away and Goku and Chichi dropped Krillin with a thud.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"We just had a conversation with Arale and you didn't say a word!" Chichi said.

"She didn't even acknowledge me! She just said hey to the both of you!"

"That's because you weren't even acting like you were interested! Rolling your eyes and you weren't even making eye contact with her!"

"I told you every time I look at her, I just space out! And it's going to be worse now that her cousin has practically threatened my life if I basically even try talking to her!"

Goku thought for a moment. "What if we get you to talk to Arale without you worrying about Yamcha watching you?"

"As much as I'd like that, it's never going to happen."

"Never say never!" Chichi said.

"I know that look! You've got an idea!" Goku said.

"Well it's not much yet. I'm just starting to form an idea. I'll have something by lunch, but it's going to involve more than the three of us."

"Well there's always Vegeta and the others!" Goku said.

(Later…)

"No." Vegeta said plainly.

"But why not?" Goku asked.

"Coming over my house on Friday nights? Asking me to help you in plans to win over girls? We're not friends Goku!" Vegeta said.

"Oh will you cut the crap Vegeta? We're all friends here." Bulma said.

"No. We're not!" Vegeta argued.

"We kinda are man." Piccolo said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You two can do whatever you want. I'm not partaking in any of it."

"Please Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"And why would I help you?"

"Because you're a kind person, and you want to see Krillin happy and not single?"

"I'm single, and I'm happy!"

"Uh… uh…." Goku said trying to think of more excuses.

"You get to help us stop Yamcha from achieving his goal of watching over his cousin like a hawk." Chichi said.

"Deal." Vegeta said. "I'll do it."

"Then it's settled!" Chichi said.

"I don't know how you do it, but I love how persuasive you are!" Goku said.

"Just one of my many special talents! So here's what the plan is going to be…"

(Later…)

The group of 6 was in the cafeteria sitting together at the lunch table.

"I mean we're even sitting at the same lunch table now? For crying out loud!" Vegeta said.

"Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma said. "So what's the plan?"

"Well it's simple yet complicated."

"We're just getting Yamcha away from Arale right?" Piccolo asked.

"It's not just about separation; it's about how far we separate them."

"Interesting." Vegeta said. He glanced over where Arale and Yamcha were eating then looked back at the group. "What's wrong with baldy over there?"

Everyone turned to Krillin, who was in a state of shock.

"Oh he's probably going to be like this for the rest of the day." Chichi said. "He always gets like this when we do something that involves Arale in the slightest way."

"Don't worry though! When we talked he said he would gather his thoughts together about what to say to Arale." Goku said.

"He better. I don't want to end up doing this for nothing." Vegeta said. "Anyway what do we do first?"

"Well Yamcha's the kind of person who likes to start trouble. Think of it as predator and prey. When he sets his sights on something, he really doesn't want it to get too far out of his reach. For example, earlier in the week when that kid stepped on his paper Mache project and he didn't apologize, he stalked him all week until he finally noticed how hard he'd been working on a model project for science only to destroy it."

"Wow. Yamcha has issues doesn't he?" Bulma asked.

Chichi nodded. "He's also into blackmailing as he was even able to blackmail these kids in the upper levels of the school into getting some money. Not to mention he's good at memorizing because he got into a locker that wasn't his by using the combination."

"He's quite the little sneak isn't he?" Piccolo asked.

"We get it. He's got super spy skills. But how does this help us?" Vegeta asked.

"Well after last week's little rendezvous Yamcha hates you."

Vegeta continued looking at Chichi.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Chichi asked.

"Noticed what? Everywhere you've been at school, Yamcha was always there too."

Vegeta thought about it for a second.

(Flashback)

Vegeta was at his locker ready to open it when he looked to see Yamcha standing at the end of the hallway. Vegeta opened his locker, took out his books, and closed it to see Yamcha was gone.

"Huh?" Vegeta wondered.

Vegeta was in the cafeteria dumping stuff in the trashcan.

"Why thank you Vegeta! You're saving me a lot of trouble here!"

"No problem Roshi!" Vegeta said taking a tray from the table. He saw Vegeta looking at him and dumped the tray in the trashcan.

"Hold on…" Vegeta said. He turned around and Yamcha was gone.

Another time Vegeta came out of a bathroom stall and went to wash his hands. He looked in the bathroom mirror to see Yamcha standing behind him. Vegeta turned around and Yamcha wasn't there.

"I'm losing my damn mind." Vegeta said. He began to splash water in his face.

(Flashback ends)

"Is it normal for me to want to pound that bastard into oblivion all of a sudden?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"You didn't notice?" Chichi asked.

"I even noticed it!" Goku said.

"So did I!" Bulma said.

"So everyone noticed this, and didn't bother to tell me?"

"We didn't think you were that dense buddy!" Piccolo said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Can we just get on with this plan please?"

"Sure! It starts off simple enough. Everyone, stand up and follow me."

Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo looked around confused, but got up when everyone else did.

"Up we go Krillin!" Goku said helping Krillin up, still in a state of shock.

Everyone began to walk out of the cafeteria when Yamcha looked confused.

Arale rolled her eyes. "Are you still stalking them?"

"Yep. I feel like I'm so close to getting some dirt on Vegeta."

"Will you leave that poor boy alo-"

"Come on! I can't see them!"

"But I'm not done eating my lunch!"

Yamcha grabbed Arale and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

(Meanwhile…)

Chichi was leading Goku and the others down the hallway.

"Can anyone tell if they're following us or not yet?" Chichi asked quietly.

Bulma took out a mirror and could see them both walking a distance behind them.

"They're following us alright." Bulma said quietly.

"Good. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, make a left down the next hallway. Goku, from that route, take Krillin to the library. Vegeta stay on that hallway."

"Right!" Goku said.

Goku steered Krillin to the left. Vegeta followed him as they went down the next hallway. Chichi, Bulma, and Piccolo kept straight ahead.

"Vegeta and them split up!" Yamcha said. "What now?"

"I want to go back and eat!"

"You keep straight, and I'll follow Vegeta."

"Yamcha, when will you ever listen?"

Yamcha gently nudged Arale towards Chichi and the others while Yamcha made a left.

Vegeta could hear Yamcha following them.

"You guys might want to make the next left now. You can get to the library without any trouble that way."

"What are you going to do?" Goku asked.

"I'm going to stall for you." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Please don't get suspended."

"Won't make any promises." Vegeta said.

Goku and Krillin made a left down another hallway and Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks.

"You know, you're a pretty bad stalker." Vegeta said.

Yamcha stopped in his tracks. He looked surprised. "I am? So you've noticed me all week then huh?"

"I don't know what you're problem is Yamcha, but get a life. This obsession you seem to have over me makes me think you've got a crush."

"Shut up!" Yamcha said. "That smugness. That attitude it what I hate about you. I see why Frieza despises you so much."

Vegeta looked shocked. "You know Frieza?"

Yamcha smiled. "Now that cocky little attitude of yours just disappeared didn't it? Frieza really does make you shudder!"

"Frieza is bad news." Vegeta said.

"Anyone who wants revenge against you is a friend of mine."

"Frieza asked for what he got. He doesn't need a reason to hate his victims, but if he doesn't like you, best believe he will let you know."

"That's why I'm his friend." Yamcha said.

"So was I. Until he didn't get what he wanted one day. And he just kept pushing me, and pushing me, and pushing me until-"

"You two got in a colossal fight and injured him to the point where he wouldn't be able to participate in the World Marital Arts tournament. The one he was surely able to win." Yamcha finished.

"I see he's already educated you."

"You bet. Thing is now I've witnessed Frieza's skills. He's stronger than anyone I know."

Vegeta clenched his fist. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. I just hope you enjoy being a pawn in his little plan."

Yamcha laughed. "Yamcha isn't a pawn for anyone. Now you're just being ridiculous."

Vegeta clenched his fist tighter. "Dammit Goku you better hurry up and get the bald child to talk to the girl before I snap on him."

(Meanwhile…)

Arale sighed and ran up to Chichi and Bulma. "Hey guys. I know this is going to sound crazy but, Yamcha's been stalking Vegeta because he's looking to get revenge on him."

"We know." Chichi said.

Arale looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yep." Chichi reached the library. "Well, come on in!"

Arale looked confused but entered the library with the group to see Goku and Krillin.

"Goku? Krillin?" Arale asked confused.

"Krillin… Krillin." Goku said. Krillin was still in a state of shock so Goku slapped him.

"Huh? What's going on?" Krillin asked confused.

"Arale's over there. So please tell me you've got something to say to her!"

"Calm down Goku. I've got everything I want to say to her right up here!" Krillin said pointing to his head.

"Good. Because it's only a matter of time before Yamcha finds out Vegeta is a diversion and comes to kill us. Especially since there's no one supervising the library currently, he'd probably get away with killing you!"

"Gee thanks for the pep talk Goku." Krillin said.

Goku patted Krillin on the back as Krillin walked towards Arale.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Well… say what you need to say!" Chichi said tired of the silence.

Krillin's mouth was open again. "…Hi."

Everyone rolled their eyes and Goku put his hand over his face.

"Well I'm going to save us a lot of time here." Arale said. "Krillin, I think you're extremely cute, and nice, and funny, but I can't go out with you."

"You do?" Krillin asked excitedly. "And why not?" Krillin asked with a frown.

"My cousin would not approve of the relationship and I don't need to cause anymore drama. I hope you understand."

"I guess so…" Krillin said.

"Sorry Krill." Arale said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"She called me Krill!" Krillin said.

"Oh brother." Bulma said.

(Meanwhile…)

Yamcha and Vegeta continued their stare down until Arale came.

"Are you done yet Yamcha? Lunch is almost over!" Arale said.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Know that I'm watching you Vegeta."

"I'll even put on a show for you and Frieza now that I'm aware." Vegeta responded back.

Yamcha turned around and walked with Arale. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing. Just a trip to the library to return some books was all they were doing."

"Boring idiots." Yamcha said.

The lunch bell rang and students quickly flooded the hallways.

Arale rolled her eyes. "You owe me some tacos now!"

Yamcha smiled. "Whatever baby cuz."

Krillin and the others caught up with Vegeta.

"Well he's out of his shocked state." Vegeta said.

"Thank goodness." Goku said. "So how'd your chat with Yamcha go?"

"He's talking to Frieza." Vegeta said.

Bulma, Chichi and Piccolo looked surprised.

"Who?" Goku and Krillin asked.

"I'll explain on the way. All I know right now is that things are bound to get a little more intense this year."

Bulma began to get a worried look on her face. Piccolo looked angry and Chichi looked concerned. Goku and Krillin looked at each other confused.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! So Arale does like Krillin but Yamcha won't let that relationship happen! Meanwhile I've only been releasing bits and pieces about Vegeta's past with Frieza, but all will come to light in due time! For now, keep reading to see what goes on with our favorite high school kids! See you next update!**


	25. Miss Independent

**A/N: Alright folks so here's the next chappy (stole your word Kakarot Son lol)! Enjoy folks!**

Krillin was over at Goku's house watching TV.

"Ok, so I finished the 5 page essay finally!" Goku said.

Krillin was smiling lost in thought.

Goku rolled his eyes. "Thinking about Arale again?"

"Yep." Krillin said. "It was a week ago today she said she liked me!"

"Yes, but she also said nothing could happen between you two because she's not going to cause any drama."

"Well maybe I should be the one to cause some drama!"

"What do you mean?"

"For years Goku I've been pining over girls I know I can never get, and now that I've finally found one, there's no way I'm just going to let this go! Arale's great! She's cute, smart, knows how to handle herself, plays videogames, and is shorter than me!"

"That is hard to find isn't it?" Goku teased.

"Shut up! Anyway, I just need to figure out what to do."

"There's not much you can do! Unless you plan on sneaking out to her house late at night and talking to her." Goku joked.

Krillin looked at Goku and smiled. Goku frowned.

"Krillin that was a joke."

"No that was pure brilliance!" Krillin said. "We should do it tonight! Sneak over to her house, talk to her for a bit, and bam become a couple!"

"And face Yamcha, Arale's parents, and possibly the police? Are you sure you want to handle all of that?"

"Goku, they won't need to know! We're professional martial arts fighters!"

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Ok well you are, but I've gotten a lot better since you started training me last year!"

"That's true."

"So what do you say?"

"I don't know Krillin. It's really risky."

"That's just your good judgment talking! Sometimes, you have to tell it to shut up!"

"I've never heard anyone tell me that before."

"Well you're a teenager, soon enough that your common sense will go away anyway!"

"Oh ok!" Goku said.

"So will you help me?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah why not." Goku said giving in.

"YES! Yahoo!" Krillin said. "We'll meet at 11:30 tonight down near the cul-de-sac. Sound ok?"

"I guess so."

"Thanks Goku! You're the best! I'm going to go on ahead and go. I've got some planning to do!"

Krillin got up and left.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Goku asked himself.

(Later…)

Goku was in his room staring at the ceiling. He looked over at his clock and it said 11:27.

"Well, now or never. After Image Technique, activate!"

Goku quickly was out of his bed, but left an image of him in it.

"All that extra training I've been doing won't make my after image disappear for at least an hour. That way mom won't get suspicious when she always comes in to check on me."

Goku grabbed his coat and maneuvered down the hallway, tiptoeing past his parent's bedroom, and going down the stairs. Instead of leaving out of the front door, Goku exited his house out of the back door.

"I hope Krillin knows what he's doing." Goku thought to himself.

Goku reached the cul-de-sac and Krillin was already there waiting for him.

"Just in time!" Krillin said.

"How'd you get here so early? Did you use the after image technique?"

"Actually I gathered some pillows together and got a watermelon, but the after image technique would've been easier huh?"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Where does she live? You know they have the police out here searching for anyone who's out past curfew!"

"She's in the next neighborhood. And darn it I forgot about the police!"

"Well let's not stand around all day! Let's go!"

Krillin nodded and began running down the road. Goku quickly followed him.

"Let's cut through this lawn!" Krillin said.

Both boys jumped over a fence and continued running down a road.

"Where do we go now?"

"We have to make a right down this next road!" Krillin said.

Both boys made a right but stopped immediately after seeing a police car. Goku and Krillin jumped into some bushes.

"Did you see something?" A police officer in the car asked.

"Nope. Your eyes playing tricks on you?" The other police officer said.

"I don't know. I could've sworn I saw some kids jump into those bushes though."

"Kids? No kids would be fast enough to avoid us like that."

"True."

"It has been a long night for you. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. No one's coming out tonight. If so we'll let the other squad members get them."

"I agree whole heartedly! Let's go!"

The police car turned on and drove away.

"Now that was close." Goku said.

"Tell me about it. Now we're like 2 minutes away. Let's go."

The boys jumped out of the bushes and started back down the road.

(A few minutes later…)

Goku and Krillin were in Arale and Yamcha's backyard.

"So what's the plan?" Goku asked.

"This."

Krillin disappeared and reappeared on top of the roof. Goku reappeared on the roof as well.

Krillin looked down. "Wow that's a long way down."

"Don't worry Krillin. Let's just do this already."

Krillin bent over the edge to knock on Arale's window. Arale was still in bed sleeping, so Krillin knocked again. Krillin knocked harder one time and Arale got up, but Krillin fell over. Goku caught him by the ankle.

Arale yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Krillin?"

Krillin waved to Arale while hanging upside down. Arale walked over to the window and opened it. Goku threw Krillin in and Goku jumped into the room as well, and closed the window.

"What the heck are you doing here? It's almost midnight! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I had to see you!"

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I like you too much to just let this go."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's never going to happen?"

"Do you seriously just want to be friends? I mean seriously, you like me, and I like you. Your parents don't care if we see each other or not! The only one you want to not worry about is Yamcha. Yamcha's a big boy Arale! If he throws a fit who cares? All that matters is you and me! Just do whatever makes you happy!"

Arale was quiet for a second. "Krillin, I'm going to have to be brutally honest with you. If I have to choose between you and my family, I'd have to pick them! I said I wouldn't cause any drama, and I mean it!"

Krillin's feelings looked hurt.

Arale walked in between the two boys and opened her window back up. "Now I'm going to have to ask you two to leave before it's…too… late."

Goku and Krillin looked confused as why Arale stopped talking, and turned around to see Yamcha. They both gasped.

Yamcha was furious and his face was red with anger.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" Yamcha asked gritting his teeth.

"Uh… Yamcha? Hi…" Krillin said starting to sweat profusely.

Yamcha began cracking his knuckles and walking towards Krillin.

"Oh this isn't going to end well." Krillin said.

"Don't worry Krillin. I've got your back!" Goku said getting into his defensive position.

Arale ran in between the three boys.

"Stop it! All of you!" Arale said. "Goku, Krillin sit!"

Goku and Krillin were still standing.

"NOW."

The boys immediately took a seat on the ground.

"Yamcha, leave my boyfriend alone!"

Goku and Krillin looked shocked but pleased. "Boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND?" Yamcha shouted.

Arale covered his mouth. "Yes. Krillin is my boyfriend ok?"

"Hell no. HELL. NO." Yamcha said.

"Yes Yamcha! What happened to you saying all you wanted me to be was happy?"

"I do! But with him?"

"Krillin makes me happy Yamcha! Why can't you see that?"

"It's just… that…"

"Exactly! You don't have any true reason to hate Krillin!"

Yamcha just stared at his cousin. "He really does make you happy?"

"Yes. And I'm tired of having to ignore him for your sake! I always have to make you happy!"

"Well… fine! Date the kid!" Yamcha said pouting.

Arale sighed then smiled. "Thanks Yamcha."

Yamcha looked at Krillin. "Now if you do one thing to hurt her."

"I know. You'll beat the crap out of me."

"I'll beat it out and back into you."

"Well that's nice." Krillin said sarcastically.

"I must admit it took some guts to do all of this. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Wow. You just gave me a compliment!" Krillin said.

"Don't get used to it."

Krillin frowned.

"Yamcha? Arale? What's going on?" A voice down the hall asked.

"Crap!" Yamcha and Arale said.

"That's my mom. You guys have to go!" Arale said.

Goku and Krillin started to panic, but headed towards the window.

"Oh and Krillin?"

"Yeah?"

Arale grabbed Krillin and kissed him. "Thanks."

Krillin started laughing uncontrollably.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Give me a break."

Goku picked Krillin up and threw him over his shoulder while he was still laughing.

"He'll see you tomorrow Arale!" Goku said.

"Ok!" Arale said.

Goku jumped out of the window and Arale closed it.

"You're the best." Arale said.

"Well I try."

Arale hugged her cousin. While they hugged, Yamcha took out his cell phone and began texting.

(Meanwhile…)

Frieza was in his room when his cell phone beeped. Frieza opened his cell.

"We shouldn't harm the bald one. My cousin has a thing for him." Frieza read aloud. "He scoffed and began texting back.

Yamcha got the message and read it to himself. "Who cares. As long as we're still targeting Vegeta, we're fine."

Yamcha closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

Frieza turned off his cell phone and looked at his wall. It had a big picture of Vegeta with a huge X crossed over it.

Frieza had an evil grin on his face. "You'll get yours soon enough Vegeta."

**A/N: Ok so that's it for this chapter! Krillin and Arale are together now! Woohoo! Lol but Frieza is still going to pose as a major problem for the group. What'll happen? You'll find out soon enough! See you next update!**


	26. Manipulation

**A/N: Woo! Next chapter of AHS is ready! Enjoy!**

Blue was in his room searching through his closet when his butler came in.

"Blue, you have a visitor." The butler said.

"This early? Must be Red." Blue said.

White entered the room and the butler exited.

"White?" Blue said surprised.

"Hello Blue." White said. "What's up?"

"I'm picking out what to wear to school today."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I just thought we'd have a little chit chat before we go to school today."

"About what?"

"Well a little over a month ago, I was at the ice cream parlor."

"Uh huh." Blue said changing into his school clothes.

"And I happened to see you and that bald kid you always hang out with talking."

"His name is Krillin."

"Yeah whatever. I'm just going to come out and say this. I heard everything."

Blue kept changing his clothes until he realized what White meant. "…Everything?"

"I know that you're gay."

Blue began to panic when he saw a smile arrive on White's face.

"White please. You can't tell anybody!"

"And why shouldn't I? I mean I'm pretty sure we'd kick you out of the group once Red and the others find out. I feel like an idiot though! The reason you weren't talking to any girls last year! It's so obvious!"

"White, please. You can't tell anyone! I'll be ruined!"

"That's the point Blue! It's not a secret that I don't like you. Always being best friends with Red. That was supposed to be me, not you!"

"I'll do whatever you want. Please, just don't tell!"

White smiled. "I was going to suggest doing what I say to keep your gayness a secret, but since you already brought it up sure why not?"

Blue clenched his fist.

"What's the matter? Angry? You don't want to hit me do you? I could just tell everyone at school. And not to mention ruining Krillin's reputation."

"You wouldn't!"

"You obviously don't know me very well."

Blue unclenched his fist. "Fine." Blue surrendered. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Excellent."

(Later…)

The Red Ribbons were on their way to school. They were walking in their usual formation. Red and Blue beside each other with Black and White behind them.

"You alright?" Red asked Blue. "You look lost in thought again."

"Me? I'm fine. Just thinking about… what's for lunch."

"Oh. I think we're having leftover mystery meat. Nothing you'd want in your stomach."

Blue shuttered and Red began laughing. White frowned behind them and tapped on Blue's shoulder.

"What?" Blue whispered.

"Switch spots with me. I want to be in front." White said quietly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Just do it!"

Blue rolled his eyes. "White wants to be beside you today. Is that alright?"

"White? But you're my right hand man! Having White up here would mess everything up!"

White frowned.

"Oh don't worry Red. It's no big deal."

"Well, if you don't mind, then I don't care. Come on up White."

"Thanks Blue."

Blue glared at White and the two boys switched spots.

"What was that all about?" Black asked.

"Nothing. Just White trying to be the usual kiss ass."

Black started giggling and White turned around and glared at them both. Black quickly stopped laughing.

Everyone reached the school, and instantly crowds of girls ran around the boys.

"Hello ladies!" White said. "Calm down! There's plenty of me to go around!"

The girls surrounded each of the boys, but Blue had twice as many girls around him than White. He frowned.

"Hey everyone. How's your morning been?" Blue said barely having any space to move.

"Calm down girls! Give Blue some space!" Red said.

White looked at Blue and took out his cell phone. He sent him a message.

Blue opened his phone and read White's message to himself. "Give me all of your girls."

Blue was clearly irritated. "Ok girls! I have to use the facilities, so if you excuse me, I must go."

The girls began complaining, but let Blue go. Then the girls began running to Red and Black, but not White.

"Girls! You can always come to me too!" White said complaining.

Blue went inside the school and watched his friends be surrounded by their fans. He sighed and went to his locker.

(Meanwhile…)

Krillin was at Arale's locker. The couple was laughing.

"Oh! I've got to introduce you to one of my other friends!" Krillin said.

"Ok!" Arale said.

The couple walked up to Blue. "Hey Blue!"

"Oh hey Krillin!"

"This is my girlfriend Arale."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Arale said.

"Oh nice to meet you too! Krillin told me a lot about you! And you're quite well known yourself anyway for being the cousin of Yamcha."

"Yeah he's made sure that we became well known." Arale said annoyed. "But I hear you're in one of the most popular cliques in the school."

"Yeah that's me. I'm part of the Red Ribbons."

"How come you're not out there now?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you it later."

"Oh ok."

Yamcha walked up to Arale. "I forgot how to open my locker."

"You can break into other people's lockers, but you don't remember how to open your own?"

"Don't judge me."

Arale rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go help this idiot. I'll see you in class."

Arale kissed Krillin.

"Ok you two that's enough." Yamcha said.

Krillin smiled. "Bye!"

The cousins walked away.

"Or I guess I could tell you now." Blue said.

"Oh, does this have something to do with your secret?"

"More like my not so secret now."

Krillin looked surprised. "They know?"

"White knows."

"Uh oh. That's not good."

"Exactly. Of all people to overhear our conversation at the ice cream parlor, it just had to be White."

"How are you going to handle this?"

"I'm not letting him tell the whole school! I'm just going to have to do what he says."

"So basically let him manipulate you into doing what he wants so he doesn't expose you?"

"You're making this sound a lot worse than it seems."

"Blue, all he's going to end up doing is make you distance yourself from the group."

"He's already started doing that."

"There's only going to be so much blackmail you can take before you snap you know."

"I'm a big boy Krillin. I can handle myself."

"If you say so."

The bell rang.

"Well I got to get back to Arale. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Krillin turned around and went down the hallway.

The other Red Ribbons came into the school.

"Blue, how come you didn't come back outside from the bathroom?' Red asked.

"Yeah Blue, why?" White asked with a smirk.

"I… feel a cold coming on. And you know with the cold weather I don't want to get sick."

"Oh. Well you better get some soup for lunch today."

"Will do." Blue said.

(Later…)

The Red Ribbons were in class together.

"Ok." The teacher said. "Here are each of your tests from last week."

The teacher handed out a paper back to each student.

"Better than usual." Red said.

"Well I've got a B!" Black said.

"Ugh." White said looking at his F.

The teacher handed Blue's paper last. "Astounding work Blue. You're doing great."

Blue had an A+.

"How'd you manage to pull that off?"

"It was pretty simple actually. It was just a matter of simplifying the problem before you actually solved it."

"Will you shut up?" White said. "My dad's going to kill me over this F."

"Then don't show him!" Black said.

"That's a good idea, or I could do this."

White snatched a marker off of Blue's desk and began changing his F to an A."

"Whoa. That actually looks like an A!" Black said.

"Everyone, please go get a math book from the back." The teacher said.

Red and Black got up, and so did Blue. White got his paper and put it on Blue's desk. White walked up to the teacher.

"Ma'am, Blue changed my grade on my paper to an A, so my dad wouldn't be mad!"

"What?" The teacher said angrily.

Blue sat back down at his seat confused to see two test papers.

"Blue did you do this?" The teacher asked.

"Do what?"

"Change White's grade to an A so he could please his dad!"

"What? I did-"

White looked at Blue.

"…I did."

Red and Black looked at Blue and White confused.

"Well then Blue I'm going to have to give you double detention. Sorry."

Blue didn't say anything as the teacher turned around and went to the board. "Ok, so everyone got to page 21 in the textbook."

"What the hell did you do that for White?" Red asked.

"It was just a joke!" White said.

"You are such an ass." Black said.

The two boys turned around and didn't speak to him for the rest of class.

"Guys! C'mon!"

"White do you want to join Blue in detention?"

"No."

"Then be quiet!"

White growled as the teacher continued writing on the board.

(Later…)

Blue was walking out of the lunch line with his soup.

"I can't believe I got detention over that jerk!" Blue said angrily. "This sucks!"

Blue walked over to the table to see White sitting in his seat.

"Oh hey Blue! You don't mind if I take your seat beside Red do you?"

"Of course not!" Blue said with a fake grin.

"You did excellent on that test man." Black said.

"I probably would be failing math if you weren't my tutor." Red said.

"Oh it's nothing. Just all in a day's work. You know how my mom was a math teacher, so she basically taught me everything she knows. I even know calculus."

White growled listening to Blue go on and on and got his apple. He began throwing it up in the air, and when no one was looking at him, hit the apple so it would his Blue's soup. The soup got all over his shirt.

"Oops." White said unemotionally.

"Whoa you ok?" Red asked.

"This… was the shirt… my mom spent hours making for me…." Blue said.

White shrugged. "Tell her to make you another one."

Blue curled up his fist and drew it back. Whit got up backing away from Blue when Red and Black restrained Blue.

"Calm down buddy! It was an accident!"

"Are you sure about that?" Blue said angrily.

"Sorry Blue! I didn't want to ruin your day! I know how HAPPY you were before all this." White said emphasizing on happy.

Blue put his fist down when Krillin came over.

"I've got him guys." Krillin said.

Red and Black let go of Blue.

"There's probably some clothes for you to get in the drama club box." Krillin said to Blue while the two walked away.

Red and Black eyed White suspiciously.

"What?" White asked innocently.

(Meanwhile…)

Krillin was walking Blue to the dram club room. Blue's face was red with anger.

"You ok?"

"No! I'm not ok! I want to kill White!"

"You don't mean that!"

"Well I want him seriously injured! He made a fool out of me today! He embarrassed me! He got me in trouble!"

Krillin gave Blue some clothes. "You can't lose control of your temper Blue. Otherwise you'll stoop down to his level and be just as bad as him."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"You either have to endure what he tells you to do, or come out to the entire school."

Blue looked at Krillin.

"You need me to stay here?"

"I'm good." Blue said. "I'll call you after school."

"Ok." Krillin said. He walked away.

"Mark my words White. I will have my revenge." Blue said clenching his fist.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter guys! Wow writing this made me kind mad lol! Poor Blue though, White is a douche isn't he? What will Blue decide to do? You'll have to keep reading to find out! See you next update!**


	27. Chance Of A Lifetime

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Goku was walking to school with Krillin.

"Ok, so I think we should get that new videogame MMO." Krillin said.

"What's an MMO?" Goku asked.

"Massively Multiplayer Online." Krillin said. "It's where you play a game where you can interact with like a million other people playing the game at the same time!"

"Oh ok cool! What's this MMO thing called?"

"Dragonball!" Krillin said. "It's about this boy who goes on adventures with his friends to find 7 Dragon balls so he can make a wish!"

"Sounds cool to me! We should get it this weekend!"

"I know right!"

The boys reached AHS.

"Here's our wonderful school." Krillin said. "Time to learn!"

Goku and Krillin entered the school to see Chichi talking to Bulma.

"That's weird. Chichi didn't tell me she'd be going to school early today."

"Well I know you're going to want to go and talk to the love of your life." Krillin teased. "So just meet me at my locker."

"Ok!" Goku said.

Krillin walked off when Goku began walking towards Chichi and Bulma. He began to overhear the conversation.

"Are you serious?" Bulma asked.

"Yep. They called my dad last night. They told me they want me to go to Kame Academy next year." Chichi said/

"That's like the most prestigious school in the country!"

"I know!" Chichi said.

"That's crazy girl! But you'd be miles away from here."

"I'd end up living there actually. It has housing."

Goku backed away from the girls quickly and quietly in shock so he wouldn't have to hear anymore. He ran to Krillin.

"KRILLIN!" Goku shouted running to Krillin.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Chichi got accepted into some super smart school and is leaving me!" Goku said.

"What?" Krillin asked in shock.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku was angry and Krillin was pacing back and forth.

"Are you sure you heard her say Kame Academy?"

"Yes! I'm positive I heard her say that!"

"Kame Academy?"

"Yes Krillin!" Goku said angrily.

"Now what did you hear her say exactly though?"

"She was telling Bulma that she got a call yesterday saying how prestigious the school was, and how'd she be staying there!"

"But did she specifically say she was going?"

"Well… no, but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about Goku!"

"Are you serious? Chichi is like genius smart! Why would she want to stay here when she could be surrounded by other people who are just as smart as her?"

"I don't know." Krillin said. "That's actually a good question."

"I know! So now she's going to breakup with me, run off to Kame Academy and find some genius boy to date, get married to, and have 2.5 kids!"

"How is there a .5?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know, but I always hear that in science class." Goku said.

Chichi walked up to her friends. "Hey Krillin! Hey Goku." She said kissing Goku.

"Hey." Goku said sadly.

"What's wrong?' Chichi asked.

"Huh? Nothing. Just tired."

"Aw, I shouldn't have been texting you so late." Chichi said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just sleep through Health class or something."

"Oh ok." Chichi said.

Arale walked up to the group. "Hey everyone!" Arale said. She kissed Krillin.

"Hey Arale!" Chichi said.

"I'm going to miss getting kisses." Goku said under his breath.

"You say something?" Chichi asked.

"No!" Goku said quickly.

(Later…)

Goku, Krillin, and Arale were in history class.

"So she's leaving?" Arale said.

"It would appear to be that way." Krillin said.

"She didn't even bother telling me about it!" Goku said. "I mean I guess I'll figure it out when it's the first day of school next year and she's not even in town anymore! And another thing, how could she leave after this year? Next year we'll be in the upper levels of school! We'll be freshmen, and now I won't even be able to hang out with her!"

"He's really upset about this isn't he?" Arale asked.

"Upset would be an understatement." Krillin said.

Chichi walked into class and gave the teacher a pass. He nodded, and Chichi took her seat next to Goku.

"Where've you been?" Goku asked curiously.

"Oh I just had to get some stuff straight with my guidance counselor."

Goku then looked over to Krillin and Arale and mouthed guidance counselor. They both looked surprised and Goku turned back around to Chichi.

"Oh I see."

"Everything's fine now! There's nothing to worry about!"

"Oh… ok." Goku said.

"Can I see the notes I missed?"

Goku handed Chichi his notebook without saying a word.

"Thanks honey."

Goku smiled, but when she looked away frowned.

The teacher began talking and Goku began daydreaming.

_(One year later…)_

_Goku entered the halls of the upper classmen area of Anime High School._

"_Where's everyone at?" Goku asked._

_He looked to see Krillin and Arale kissing next to their lockers._

"_Hey Krillin! Hey Arale! What's up?"_

"_GO AWAY!" They shouted at him._

_Startled, Goku backed away. "Sorry!" He said._

_Goku continued walking down the hallway to see Piccolo hugging up on Bulma. They both saw Goku and gave him evil glares._

_Goku looked away and covered his face. "Excuse me."_

_Goku continued walking down the hallway when he saw Vegeta passing out invitations to everyone in the hallway._

"_One for you, one for you, and one for you."_

"_Hey Vegeta! What are those for?"_

"_Oh this is for a party I'm throwing!"_

"_You're throwing a party? You don't even like people!"_

"_It's your daydream stupid."_

"_Oh yeah." Goku said. "Well can I have one?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because, you don't have a girlfriend, and this is a couples party only!"_

"_What? But… you don't have a girlfriend either!"_

"_I don't have a girlfriend. I have three girlfriends!"_

_Three girls magically appeared to the sides and behind Vegeta and began rubbing up on him."_

"_Goku can't go to the party! Goku can't go to the party! Goku can't go to the party!" Everyone in the hallway chanted._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku shouted._

"_Goku can't go to the party! Goku can't go to the party! Goku can't go to the party!" Everyone said circling around him._

"Goku!"

Goku snapped out of his daydream and looked at Chichi.

"Here's your notebook."

"Oh… thanks."

"You sure you're ok sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm… just fine."

Chichi smiled and continued looking at the board.

(Later…)

Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, and Piccolo were at the cafeteria.

"Sounds rough kid." Piccolo said. "I don't know what I'd do if Bulma left."

"I'm still trying to process why in your daydream, I was the one hosting a party. You know I hate people!" Vegeta said.

"That's what I said!" Goku said.

"Ok Goku, so what are you going to do about this situation?" Krillin asked.

"I'm going to wait for her to tell me." Goku said.

"And if she doesn't?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Chichi, Bulma, and Arale came out of the lunch line. Everyone sat together at the lunch table.

"So what's been going on with everyone lately?" Vegeta asked starting the conversation.

"Nothing much. How about I got a detention for sneaking into the upper hallway?" Bulma said.

"Why were you there?"

"Because I was going to break into Frieza's locker for you!"

"I told you not to go anywhere near him! Frieza's dangerous!"

Krillin cleared his throat and Vegeta looked at him.

"You're losing focus." Krillin mouthed to him.

Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about that later. Anything else?"

"Everyone was quiet."

"How about you brainy girl?" Vegeta said talking to Chichi.

"Nope. Been an average week. Same old repetitive school." Chichi said continuing to eat her food.

All the boys looked at Goku, who was frowning.

"Excuse me for a second. I don't feel well." Goku said.

"You want me to take you to the nurse?" Chichi asked.

"I'll do it myself!" Goku said running off.

"Goku!" Chichi said.

"I've got him Chichi. Don't worry." Krillin said. He went after his friend.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku was running down the hallway when Krillin caught up.

"Goku! Goku! Slow down!"

"What?" Goku asked.

"Maybe she just wants to tell you when you two are alone!" Krillin said.

"I don't care anymore Krillin! I don't care!"

"Then what are you going to go do?"

Goku was silent. "I… just need some air is all. I'll be back at the table in a few minutes."

Krillin looked concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine Krillin. Really."

"Well… ok." Krillin said. "Be back soon!"

"Ok!" Goku said with a smile.

Krillin ran back to the cafeteria and Goku went outside. He rummaged through his backpack.

"Where is it at?" Goku asked himself. "Aha!" Goku reached deep into his backpack and pulled out a card.

(Flashback)

The bell rang and Goku walked out of the locker room where an adult was waiting for him.

"Excuse me, is your name Goku?" The adult asked.

"Yes. Hi!" Goku said.

"Hello! I don't want this to sound weird or anything but I saw your incredible speed twice today."

"You did?" Goku asked.

"Yes, and I must say that I'm very impressed. Do you know martial arts?"

"Uh huh! I've been training for as long as I can remember."

"Excellent!" The adult said. "I was going to look in the upper levels for students, but I think I found who I'm looking for here."

"Me?" Goku asked.

The adult nodded. He reached into his pocket and gave Goku a card.

"I'm a scouter looking for students to attend the School of Korin next semester."

"And you want me?" Goku asked in shock.

"Yes of course!"

"I… don't know what to say."

"You don't need to accept right away of course! Give it some time to think about." The man said. "My number is on the back. Call when you've got an answer."

"Uh… ok." Goku said.

The man walked away.

(Flashback ends)

Goku took out his cell phone and dialed the number on the phone. He waited a few seconds.

"Hello? Yes, this is Goku. I was wondering about the School of Korin. I don't want to go the second semester of this year, but do you think I could go next year? Really? Yes… yes I want to go there. Ok. Thank You!"

Goku hung up his cell phone. "There." Goku said. He went back inside the school.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku was walking back to lunch when he saw Chichi in the hallway.

"Chichi!" Goku said surprised.

"Hey… can we talk?"

"Um… sure."

"Yesterday, I got a phone call."

"Really? From who?" Goku asked innocently.

"It's from this school called Kame Academy. It's the number one rated school in the country. They want me to go there next year."

"Oh… that's… awesome." Goku said.

"It is a huge honor."

"Chichi, I want to tell you something."

"Wait. Just let me finish."

Goku was silent.

"It is a huge honor, and today my counselor called me out of history class to see if I wanted to go."

Goku sighed.

"And I said no."

Goku looked at Chichi surprised. "You said no?"

"Yep! Yep as in nope! I don't want to go! I want to be with my boyfriend and friends my freshman year you know?"

Goku picked up Chichi and kissed her. "You've made me the happiest guy in the world!"

Chichi laughed and kissed Goku back. "I'm glad I can make you so happy! Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh… oh…" Goku said remembering what he just did. He placed Chichi back on the ground. "I just wanted to say that… I'm crazy about you, and I'll support all of your decisions."

Chichi smiled and kissed Goku again. "I'm crazy about you too. I don't know what I'd do if you were here."

"…Yeah…" Goku said. "What did I just do?" He said to himself.

**A/N: Uh oh… well this could pose as a problem further down the road now couldn't it? Goku has accepted going to the School of Korin! What was he thinking? What will happen when Chichi finds out? You'll have to keep reading on! See you next update!**


	28. Back In Black

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter starts the second semester of the school year, so some time has passed! Enjoy!**

Goku was walking down the sidewalk alone to school.

"Ok, so I've had all of break to think about this." Goku said to himself. "Yet I still don't know how to tell Chichi I'm leaving at the end of this year! I mean my parents have everything set for me, but I haven't told anybody yet! I need to tell someone! It's killing me!"

"Goku!"

Goku looked up to see Krillin walking towards him and waving.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku said. "Ready to come back to school?"

"Yeah! Break was nice, but I guess I am ready to go back!"

"You mean back to seeing Arale right?"

"Yep!" Krillin said. "I didn't get to see her at all during the break which sucked. So now I get to see her everyday again!"

"Well that's good. I'm glad you're happy."

"What's wrong? You're not happy?"

"Well I've been better I guess."

"Tell Krillin what's wrong!"

"Ok, well at the end of last semester,"

"Yeah?"

"When we thought Chichi was going to that Kame Academy place?"

"Uh huh."

"Well out of anger, I sorta decided to take up this offer to go to the school of Korin next year."

"WHAT?" Krillin said.

"I'm sorry! It's just that the first day of school, one of the scouts from Korin saw my skills in gym, and they gave me a card! I didn't give it a second thought until I thought Chichi was leaving, and out of anger I decided to apply. I got in."

Krillin started shaking his head. "No!"

Goku nodded. "Yes!"

"I mean… can't you just back out?"

"Krillin you know that's not my style. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it."

"Even if it means leaving your friends and family?"

"Well it's not so bad. It's not the entire four years…" Then Goku mumbled something under his breath.

"It's what?"

"Just… half of it."

"Two years? TWO YEARS?"

Goku put his hand on his face. "I know! I've made a terrible mistake!"

"Do you know how much can change in two years? How are you even going to tell Chichi?"

"I don't know!"

Krillin frowned. "Well this sucks!"

"I'm sorry Krillin."

Krillin sighed. "I don't know what to say right now, but… holy crap!"

Goku looked up the sidewalk. His jaw dropped.

Chichi walked down the sidewalk wearing a short shirt, skirt, and her hair was down.

"Whoa." Goku said.

"Hey Goku. Hey Krillin." Chichi said.

"What… happened?" Krillin asked.

"You like it? I underwent a new look."

"But… why?" Goku asked. "I mean… you look…. wow!"

Chichi smiled. "Thanks! It doesn't really matter why. It's just that it was finally done you know?"

"Finally done? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Now can we get to class?"

"Um ok." Goku said.

The three walked to school when Krillin looked at Goku confused, Goku shrugged.

(Later…)

The three teens reached the school and went through the double doors. All chatter ceased when everyone began looking at Goku.

Krillin was looking around. "Ok, I don't enjoy having all these eyes focused on us, so I'm going to go on ahead and look for Arale."

"Lucky you." Goku said.

Krillin quickly ran from the couple.

"Where's he going?" Chichi asked.

"Just to look for Arale. You sure you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just fine."

Chichi grabbed onto Goku's hand.

"Not that I'm complaining here, but I thought you hated showing PDA in school?"

"The old Chichi did. I don't."

Chichi turned and kissed Goku. The two pulled back.

"I could've sworn you put your tongue in my mouth." Goku said.

"Yeah?" Chichi said.

"I feel some type of way about that." Goku said.

Chichi smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to our locker."

"Our?"

Chichi walked with Goku to the locker, and opened it. Both the couple's belongings were in their locker.

"When did you find the time to do this?"

"Broke into the school one night to do it. Don't worry I avoided the security cameras."

Goku just stared in shock at his girlfriend while Krillin brought Arale, Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo over.

"There they are." Krillin said.

"Oh my-" Arale started.

"Chichi?" Bulma said in shock.

Chichi turned to see her friends. "Oh hi girls! Sorry I didn't call over break. How are things going?"

Vegeta looked at Chichi. "Never expected you to wear something so…"

"Slutty?" Arale asked.

"It's not slutty! It's just the new me!"

"And what brought on this new you?" Bulma asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Chichi asked angrily.

The principal walked up to the group. "Miss Chichi, you do know we have a dress code! I mean I understand that you like to rebel against my rules every now and then, but this is completely inappropriate!"

Chichi eyed the principal up and down, and walked off.

"Chichi!" Goku said.

"See you at lunch Goku." Chichi said continuing to walk away.

"What is going on with her?" Arale asked.

"What she was wearing was hot though!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah it was!" Piccolo said.

Bulma glared at Piccolo.

"I mean it wasn't!"

The principal sighed. "Guess her dad was right."

Goku turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well Chichi and the Ox King had a bit of a… falling out at the end of the last semester."

"How come?"

"Well Chichi's father wasn't pleased with the fact that she turned down the most prestigious school in the country for her boyfriend."

Krillin looked at Goku who began to look guilty. "She got in trouble because of me?"

"Well… let me see if I can remember exactly what happened."

(Flashback)

"I mean I know your boyfriend means a lot to you, but turning down the best school here for him?"

"Goku means a lot to me dad! Why can't you understand that?"

"This is high school Chichi! And as much as I hate to say it, relationships in high school never last!"

"Your relationship with mom did!" Chichi said.

The Ox King went quiet. "That was different. I knew 100% that your mother was the one for me! I was in love with your mother. Are you in love with Goku?"

Chichi was silent. "I don't know!" She finally said. "But how will I ever find out if I'm a million miles away?"

"Since when did you start acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"You used to do everything I told you to without hesitation! It seems like I've given you too much freedom this year!"

"WHAT! What freedom?"

"Allowing you to date! Extending your curfew an extra 30 minutes! Not taking all advanced classes and only taking 5!"

"Dad that sounds completely idiotic!"

"And critiquing my judgment!"

"You want to see rebellion dad? I'll give you rebellion? The first time I do something you don't like, you snap! So how about I do some things to really piss you off?"

"Don't talk to me that way young lady!" The Ox King said.

Chichi ran up the stairs to her room.

"CHICHI! What are you doing!"

Chichi went into her room and pulled out a black outfit from her closet. She began cutting it up and changing things to it. She came back down the stairs.

The Ox King gasped. "Chichi! What are you…"

"I'm sick of being the child who has to do everything to please their parent! I'm done! I'm going to do what I want, that makes me happy! And if you can't deal with it then TOUGH LUCK!"

Chichi opened the door and ran out of the house. The Ox King popped his head out.

"CHICHI! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!"

Chichi continued running down the street.

(Flashback ends)

"I guess this was a long time coming really. Chichi has done everything she can to keep her father happy, and the one time she does something for herself and gets a negative response, she got upset. It's normal for a girl around her age. I mean she's going through changes at this age. She's going through emotional changes."

"EW!" The boys said.

"And physical changes."

"Ooh!" The boys said again.

Goku turned around and began heading towards the library.

"Where are you going Goku?" Krillin asked.

"To talk to Chichi!" Goku said.

(Meanwhile…)

Chichi was in the library alone at a desk looking in her mirror.

"What the heck was I thinking? Have I lost my mind?"

Goku entered the library. "Chichi!"

Chichi looked up surprised. "How'd you know I was going to be here?"

"Because I know you." Goku smiled. "And this is not you."

Chichi frowned. "I'm tired of doing things just to please everyone else. I just want to do something that makes me happy for once you know?"

"Do the clothes truly make you happy?"

"No…"

"I understand how you feel Chichi. I mean you've met my mother! She has the huge plan for me to be a straight A student and get into some big college and become a scholar. She expects me to forget about martial arts sometime down the road."

"That's crazy, you love martial arts."

"I know! But I told her that I wasn't going to be a scholar because I don't have the grades to do it. I love fighting. I don't know what I'd do without it you know?"

"Well what do you suggest I do? I mean it's different for me. I gave this up for you."

"And I appreciate that." Goku said giving his girlfriend a hug. "Just talk to your dad again, maybe in a less intimidating outfit?"

"I'll change back into my regular clothes tomorrow, but can I at least keep my hair down?"

Goku laughed. "Works for me."

The two began kissing when Chichi pulled back. "You used your tongue!"

"You don't want to continue doing the tongue thing again?" Goku asked.

Chichi smiled. "Works for me."

She pulled Goku back in for another kiss.

**A/N: Ok, so I guess this chapter is half filler half storyline. Will Goku ever tell Chichi about his leaving? Eh probably not lol jk. But we'll be back with more drama next chapter! See you next update.**


	29. My Little Secret

**A/N: Ok, so back to the drama! Lol Enjoy!**

It was nighttime and a man running the bank was preparing to leave.

"Another day, another half million dollars saved."

The man turned to see someone dressed in all black jump through the bank's window.

"What in the world?"

The person was dressed in all black wearing black gloves and a face mask. He stuck his palm out towards the man.

The banker's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

An energy ball formed in the robber's hand.

"Please! Don't do this!"

The energy ball was fired from his palm and it hit the banker, sending him flying through a few walls. He was unconscious and the robber proceeded into the next room. Inside there was a safe. The robber simply pulled off the door where all the money and gold bars were revealed. The robber took out a huge sac, and began placing money inside it. After emptying out the safe, he disappeared.

(The next day…)

Chatter was abuzz in the hallway and everyone was talking about the same thing.

Chichi opened up a newspaper. "Robber severely injures banker, and runs off with half a million dollars!"

"That's crazy!" Goku said. "Who would do something like that?"

"Look at this part!" Krillin said pointing to the newspaper. "The banker was sent through four walls and is currently in a coma!"

Goku clenched his fist. "I hate people like that! Who would hurt innocent people for money?"

"I'm curious to see who'd be that powerful."

Goku, Krillin, and Chichi turned around to see Piccolo and Bulma.

"You'd either have to be extremely muscular to be able to throw someone through walls or fire an energy ball."

"Energy ball?" Goku asked.

"Yes. After a certain amount of intense training, you can be able to fire energy balls. They can cause great damage such as that one caused to that man."

"Whoa. I had no idea that stuff like that was real!"

"Oh yeah. I can do it. Vegeta can too! I don't know if you remember that little incident we had during PTA Fight Night last year."

"Oh yeah! When you two almost got in that fight!" Goku said.

"Yeah well do you remember when things started shaking? We were powering up and probably going to hurl energy beams at each other."

"Both of you can do that?" Goku asked.

"Yep. Probably the only two in the school that can. That's why even the older kids fear us."

"Wow. I really need to start training harder."

Vegeta walked through the double doors.

"Over here Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted.

"Give me a minute!"

Vegeta went to his locker and opened it up. Inside was a sack.

"What is this?" Vegeta asked grabbing it and opening it up. Inside was the money. Vegeta quickly began to panic and put the bag back into his locker. He ran up to the group.

"Guys! Guys!" Vegeta said startled.

"What? What's wrong?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta was shaking. "It's about the money. It's-"

Vegeta was cut off by the sound of the announcements coming on in the hallway.

"Good morning Anime High School students. Today we are going to divert from our regular schedule and ask that all students go into the upper level auditorium. This is an emergency meeting."

Everyone began looking around until tons of students began flooding the hallways, separating Vegeta from his friends.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" Vegeta was trying to shout through the hundreds of people.

(Meanwhile…)

The upper level auditorium was filled with all students from grades 7-12. They was plenty chatter going on between the students. Vegeta was alone surrounded by unfamiliar people, panicking still. On the other side of the auditorium was Goku and the others.

"I wonder what Vegeta was trying to tell us?" Goku said.

"I don't know, but for the first time, he actually seemed… scared!" Krillin said.

"I know! I hope he's okay." Chichi said.

"Vegeta doesn't get scared, but he did seem troubled." Piccolo said.

"I wish we could find him through all of this." Bulma said.

The principal walked on the stage. "Hello AHS students. I'm sure you're all wondering why you've been called here today."

Students were nodding and began talking again.

"Ok that's enough! I'm sure you've all heard about the recent robbery at the bank that isn't too far from us at all."

"It's down the street!" A student shouted from the auditorium.

Chatter began from the crowd again.

"Silence! We have decided to increase security around school until this matter is settled. Our town is very small, and we hope that if you know of anyone who planned on robbing the bank, you'd come and tell us."

Vegeta began to look nervous.

"In the meantime, I'll let our Safety Patrol Captain explain the new procedures that will be done at our school. Frieza, come on down!"

People began booing as Frieza walked onto the stage.

"SILENCE!" He shouted. The entire room went silent. "Now as most of you know. The bank was robbed and half a million dollars was stolen. After our own safety team took the liberty of investigating the crime scene ourselves, we came to the conclusion that the attacker used an energy ball attack.

Crowds started small chatter again.

The edges of the walls that the banker flew through were black, and that's only something an energy attack can do. After some careful investigating we decided to analyze every person in the town who had the power to do such devastating attacks. We started here, and 2 people came up. Shockingly enough they're only lame little underclassmen kids.

The upperclassmen began looking at the underclassmen and made them feel uncomfortable.

"Not worry though. The underclassmen that have the power to do such damage is the 8th grade's own Piccolo and Vegeta!"

All eyes focused on Piccolo and the group he was surrounded by and the other group focused on Vegeta. They both gulped and Vegeta began to sink into his seat.

"The only people who have devastating powers like so! Bring on the power point!"

A huge screen slowly came down in front of the auditorium and a video appeared. Frieza grabbed a microphone.

'This, my friends, is footage caught from the last Martial Arts tournament that Piccolo and Vegeta entered in. Watch and be amazed!"

Frieza hit play on his laptop and the video began.

A man was throwing very fast punches at Piccolo but he managed to avoid every single one. Once again, the chatter began in the crowds.

"This isn't looking good for us is it?" Goku asked.

"Sweetie hush!" Chichi said.

The man kicked Piccolo into the air. Piccolo smiled.

"Just what I wanted. Take THIS!"

The man looked confused as Piccolo levitated in the air.

"Masenko… HA!" Piccolo fired an energy blast from his palm. The frightened opponent tried fleeing from the stage, but took a direct hit sending him flying off the stage.

The audience gasped and talking got louder. Piccolo began sinking in his chair and covering his face.

"Just great. This is freakin awesome."

"Don't worry honey. I know it wasn't you. You were with me yesterday!"

"I know, but this is going to make things hard on us." Piccolo said.

"For all of us." Chichi said. "Everyone's going to give the 8th graders a hard time now."

"Honey, I really don't think we should go to school for the next couple of weeks." Krillin said.

"I agree." Arale said.

"Calm down everyone. So Piccolo can fire a really cool energy attack! Where's the proof that he robbed the bank though?" Goku said.

"Next, we'll show you Vegeta's time at the tournament." Frieza said with a smile.

Frieza pressed play again and the video showed Vegeta going against a huge opponent. This time though, they were fighting inside a building.

"This should be fun." Vegeta said.

"I want to proceed to the next round, so I'm going to crush you like a bug quick and get this over with ok?"

Vegeta laughed and crossed his arms. "Anytime you're ready."

The man charged towards Vegeta and drew back his fist. He tried hitting him, but Vegeta caught the large fist. He threw his opponent in the air.

"Having fun up there?" Vegeta asked.

The opponent smiled, and managed to throw himself back down before hitting the ceiling.

"Here I come!" The opponent said.

"This is incredible! This young fighter is without a doubt remaining calm during a fight while one of our most violent fighters is going to attack him with all of his might!" One of the judges said.

Vegeta yawned. "Like you said, I want to crush you like a bug quick and get this over with ok?"

His opponent still hurling towards Vegeta frowned. "Torpedo… ATTACK!"

The large man began to be surrounded in flames hurling towards Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, and caught him with his bare hands shocking his audience.

"INCREDIBLE! Despite him being surrounded in all flames, Vegeta manages to hold onto him!"

Vegeta used his strength to backflip the large man. He began to fly off the stage when Vegeta quickly turned around.

"Big…Bang…ATTACK!"

Vegeta fired and energy ball from his palm hitting his opponent dead in the stomach sending him through four walls. The video was paused and Vegeta gasped in shock.

"Notice how that was the same attack used on the poor innocent banker? Vegeta was the culprit!"

Everyone began looking at Vegeta.

"NO!" Piccolo said.

"It can't be true!" Goku said.

Arale turned around to see Yamcha in the audience with a smile on his face. She slowly started putting the pieces together.

"AND if that's not enough information, while you all have been in here, the safety patrol has examined Vegeta's locker! And…."

The Patrollers walked into the auditorium very quickly and whispered something in his ears. The principal looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, will you come with me please?"

Panicking, Vegeta leapt into the air and tried to escape the auditorium, but with his super speed, Frieza appeared in front of him and hit him as hard as possible across the face, sending him spiraling into the ground and making a hole.

"VEGETA!" Piccolo shouted trying to jump out of his seat. The others had to restrain him.

"Piccolo, don't get yourself in trouble!" Bulma begged him.

The members of the safety patrol picked the barely conscious Vegeta from out of the crater that was made.

"Guess I must've hit him too hard!" Frieza said laughing. "Take him to the locker. Principal! Come with me please!"

The principal jumped off the auditorium stage and ran after Frieza. After a couple of seconds of quiet, all the students got up out of their seats and rushed through the doors to see what was going on.

"It'll take forever to make it through those doors!" Bulma said.

"There's a door near the stage no one's using. Let's go!" Chichi said.

Everyone got up and ran through the doors. After traveling through the hallways, the group hid behind a locker where they could get a clear view of what was going on.

"Does he have any finger prints on the bag?" The principal asked.

"Yes sir he does." Frieza said.

"You don't understand! I found it in my locker, and picked it up to examine it. That's the only reason why I have finger prints on it!"

"Enough of your lies Vegeta!" The Principal snapped. "I knew you were bad, but I actually thought you were trying to turn your life around."

"But sir I-"

"Did you know you could get tried as an adult for this?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Vegeta pleaded.

"Have the police been called?" The principal asked ignoring Vegeta.

"Yes sir they have been. 20 minutes ago actually. They're waiting outside as we speak. COME ON IN FELLAS!"

The police officers grabbed Vegeta and handcuffed him.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Vegeta shouted again.

The police officers shoved him through the double doors.

"VEGETA!" Piccolo shouted going through the doors. Everyone followed them out. The students of AHS also came outside where everyone witnessed Vegeta being shoved into the cop car.

"That's what he was trying to tell us." Goku said.

Piccolo and Bulma ran up to the police car.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

"Vegeta found the money in his locker. He's innocent."

"Guys! I didn't do it! I promise!" Vegeta said looking scared.

"I believe you man! Don't worry!" Piccolo said.

"We know you wouldn't do anything like that!" Bulma said about to cry.

"We'll find a way to prove your innocence!" Piccolo said.

"…Yeah…" Vegeta said with his voice trying to hide his fear.

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" Frieza said.

The police car drove away and Bulma began to cry into Piccolo's chest as he held her close. Frieza watched the police car ride off with Vegeta as its passenger with a maniacal grin. Everyone outside began speaking again about the morning's events.

"He's the one who did all of this." Goku said pointing to Frieza.

"Frieza?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. You know how Vegeta said he's been out to get him! Well it's true! Doesn't this seem a little too convenient? This was way worse than bad luck for Vegeta. He was framed."

"That sounds really reasonable." Arale said. "Vegeta wouldn't do that."

"Well how are we going to prove Vegeta innocent?" Chichi asked.

Goku thought for a moment. He kissed Chichi. "I'm going home."

"What? Goku you can't just leave school!"

"I have to train!"

"Why?"

"How am I going to be able to prove Vegeta innocent when I'm just this weak thirteen year old. Frieza won't go down without a fight, and I'm going to need to be stronger than him."

"But Goku I don't think taking Frieza head on is a good idea! He's dangerous!"

"All the more reason to train!" Goku said with a smile.

"I'm coming with you then!" Krillin said.

"Krillin!" Arale said worried.

"Don't worry honey. I'll be fine ok?"

Arale nodded, but she still had a worried look on her face. Krillin kissed her. "I'll be back."

"Ok." Arale said.

Both boys waved goodbye to their girlfriends as they quickly and quietly disappeared behind bushes.

"What do we do now?" Arale asked.

"Nothing. We're powerless." Chichi said.

"There's got to be something we can do! I just can't accept being powerless!" Arale said.

"All we can do now is comfort." Chichi said. "And it's probably for the best."

"…Ok…" Arale said.

Both girls ran over to Piccolo, who was still holding a crying Bulma close to her.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Poor Vegeta! He really got screwed over in this one! Guess Frieza got his revenge! Can Goku and Krillin prove his innocence? And what's Yamcha's part in this? All will be revealed next chapter! See you next update!**


	30. Dig

**A/N: Alrighty folks! So let's wrap of this Frieza drama up with a bang! Lol Enjoy!**

The boys were in the backyard. Goku and Krillin were charging at each other with punches and kicks. Each boy blocked the other one's attacks. Both boys began backing away from each other out of breath.

"Goku, can we please have a break? We've been doing this for two hours!"

"Sure." Goku said.

Both boys sat down on the grass. "I hate this! We've been training for a week, but I don't feel any stronger! Maybe going to the School of Korin is a good idea."

"Don't remind me." Krillin said.

"Sorry Krillin. I'm just really frustrated right now you know?"

"I understand. But we've got a few more weeks left until Vegeta's trial."

"Actually we don't."

Both boys looked to see Chichi and Arale standing thee.

"Hey girls!" Goku said.

"What did you mean by we don't have a few more weeks?" Krillin asked.

"Stupid Frieza managed to move Vegeta's trial up to the end of the week."

"What?" Goku said. "I can't believe this! I don't feel anywhere near ready to take on Frieza!"

"Well the girls have been giving it some thought and we decided, that you can take on Frieza without… taking on Frieza."

"Come again?" Goku asked.

"You don't have to fight Frieza to make him talk. We've got an inside job plan to do." Chichi said.

"Gotta love having smart girlfriends!" Krillin said.

(Monday morning…)

Goku and the others were walking to school.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Piccolo asked.

"Not really, but it's only the best we can do right now." Chichi said.

"We've got to try our best honey." Bulma said.

"I can't believe I'm skipping class!" Krillin said.

"We don't really have much of a choice. Besides, Roshi's in on the plan, and he's going to do the best he can of keeping us out of trouble."

"Well that's good. I want Vegeta out of juvy as soon as possible." Piccolo said.

"You two really do care about each other huh?" Goku asked.

Piccolo nodded. "He's my best friend. I wouldn't let anything happen to him on purpose."

"ARALE!"

Everyone stopped and turned around to see Yamcha running with towards the group. Everyone frowned.

"Great. What does this clown want?" Bulma asked.

"Hey everyone." Yamcha said nervously.

"No need for fake hellos Yamcha. They all know you were helping Frieza."

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I had no idea Frieza was going to go to such great lengths to punish Vegeta!"

"Vegeta warned you that Frieza was a nut!" Piccolo said. "Ever since the two were little!"

(Flashback)

Vegeta, Frieza, Piccolo, and Bulma were walking together. Frieza was about 13 and the others were 8.

"_I remember as if it were yesterday. Vegeta worshipped the ground Frieza walked on. Until he realized that if Frieza didn't get what Frieza wanted, he'd make your life hell forever."_

Frieza was walking with younger kids.

"So I thought since you've been so skilled and talented lately, we'd take it up a notch in our little borrowing game." Frieza said.

"Frieza?" Vegeta asked.

"What is it?"

"You say we borrow this stuff, but we haven't give any of it back yet! Why not?"

"Well we just haven't gotten around to doing it yet."

"Yeah right."

"Got something to say little girl?"

Bulma shook her head.

"_Piccolo and I hated Frieza. We both knew he was a no good jerk, but we never told Vegeta. I'm really regretting that decision now."_

"Anyway, I think today is the day we'll rob a bank."

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. "Rob a bank! But that's illegal!"

Frieza laughed. "Your point? I mean between you and I, our skills are unstoppable! We could become the world's greatest thieves!"

"Stealing is wrong! My mom told me that!"

"_Vegeta saw Frieza as a father figure since his dad was never around, but it was at this moment where Vegeta finally realized that Frieza was not worth two cents."_

"Do you think I care what your mother told you? She's broke Vegeta! You two have nothing! Don't you want to make a living for yourselves?"

"Not like that!" Vegeta said. "I want to make her proud and earn my money!"

Frieza laughed. "Idiot. And to think I actually thought you were strong. You're nothing but a week moron, who obviously doesn't know how to get by in life."

Vegeta clenched his fist. "I won't let you do it."

Frieza laughed and started walking away. "Who's going to stop me?"

"Bang Beam!"

Vegeta fired his hand as if he were pulling a trigger from a gun and a bolt of energy hit Frieza's knee cap. He screamed in pain.

"Come on guys! Let's get out of here!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma, turned around and left Frieza screaming in pain.

(Flashback ends)

"And that's why Frieza hates Vegeta. He lost his chance to go to the School of Korin, and he couldn't participate in the Martial Arts Tournament. From then on Frieza became this bitter guy who became based on evil and revenge. And now that he's gotten it, I don't know what to expect form him next!"

"That's the thing guys! He plans on coming after you all next!" Yamcha said.

"What do you care? You're scum Yamcha! You got Vegeta arrested!" Bulma said.

"Arale, you've got believe me!"

"I don't know what to believe from you right now Yamcha." Arale said.

"Come on guys. We don't have any time to waste." Goku said.

The group turned around and left Yamcha in the dust.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku and the gang got there to see the underclassmen quickly and quietly gathering their things.

"I can't wait for all of this to stop." Piccolo said. "Everyone's trying to get all of their stuff ready for the entire day, so they don't have to risk coming to their lockers to be greeted by a bunch of angry upperclassmen."

"It is messed up. I mean they're even targeting 7th graders, and they had nothing to do with this!" Bulma said.

A 7th grader ran down the hall. "GUYS, THE FRESHMEN AND SOPHOMORES ARE COMING THIS WAY WITH BALLOONS FILLED WITH KETCHUP, AND FIRECRACKERS!"

The 7th and 8th graders looked at each other and began screaming as they ran all over the place to avoid the angry high schoolers.

"This ends now!" Goku said.

Goku and the others were the only people standing in the hallway when about 20 other kids came into the underclassmen hallways with the balloons and fire crackers.

"I guess this can be our warm up for the big fight." Piccolo said with a smirk.

Krillin smiled as well. "I've got the ones on the right!"

"I guess these chumps weren't smart enough to run like their peers huh?" A sophomore with a firecracker asked.

"Well they'll be easy targets! I was hoping I could use these on someone!" A freshman said.

"One…" Krillin started.

"Two…" Piccolo said.

"…Three!" Goku said. The three boys disappeared and reappeared behind the group of boys. The girls and the older kids looked surprised.

"What? Did you see how fast they were?" One of the kids said startled.

All of a sudden, the balloons popped and the firecrackers went off in the kids hands.

"RUN!" Chichi said.

The girls ran past the screaming high school kids who had firecrackers going off in their hands. Goku opened the big set of double doors leading into the 9-12th portion of the school and went inside. The principal came out of his office to see the kids panicking.

"What in the hell?" He asked angrily. "EVERYONE. OFFICE. NOW!"

The group of troublemakers followed the principal into his office.

(Meanwhile…)

The hallways were emptied as the bell rang and the Goku and the others blended in with the high school grades, who quickly and quiet maneuvered through the hallways. Goku and the others were the only ones left in the hallway, and began walking around.

"Ok, so where's the AV room?" Bulma asked.

"Follow me." Chichi said. "I know where it is."

"Girls, follow Chichi. Guys, follow me." Goku said.

Everyone nodded and split into groups.

The boys were walking when they noticed the gym was completely dark.

"So anyone starting to feel that we're supposed to walk right into his trap?" Piccolo asked.

"Yep." Goku said.

Krillin gulped. "I guess this is it."

Goku opened the doors leading into the gym. The three guys walked inside.

"Well glad you could make it!" A voice said.

The three boys looked around to see Frieza standing in the center of the gym.

"This saves me the trouble of picking you off one by one!"

"You're pathetic Frieza! Holding a grudge on Vegeta for so long! You're insane!"

"I may be insane, but I know I'm more powerful than I was then! A cheap shot like that won't even phase me!"

Frieza levitated in the air. "And that fool Yamcha was just like me at that age. Based on revenge after being humiliated. It's nice to see I have a successor."

"Are we done talking or what?" Piccolo asked.

"Hasty to get a beat down I see!" Frieza said.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Krillin whispered.

Goku nodded. "We have to. For Vegeta."

Krillin nodded. "For Vegeta."

(Meanwhile…)

The girls reached the AV room.

"Ok Arale, do your thing."

Arale got in front of the computer and began typing. "So all we have to do is find where Krillin and the others are, and focus the camera on them."

"You think it'll work?" Bulma asked.

"It's a long shot, but I think we may have a chance."

Arale began typing and multiple windows began opening up.

"There they are!" Chichi pointed.

"They're in the gym?" Bulma asked.

"It looks like it. Now to turn the audio up to full, and then switch the camera to live, and upload this onto the mainstream feed."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded awesome!" Chichi said.

Arale smiled.

(Back in the gym…)

Frieza was in the air and began firing small beams at each of the boys.

Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo avoided the attacks. Frieza disappeared and reappeared in front of Piccolo. He gasped.

"I'll take you down first old friend." Frieza said.

"Good luck trying." Piccolo said. He began throwing punches and kicks and Frieza and he dodged every single one without trying.

"My turn!" Frieza elbowed Piccolo in the stomach sending him into the ground.

Krillin charged at Frieza with full speed.

"Faster than I expected!" Frieza said impressed.

Krillin tried punching Frieza, but he was avoided. Frieza hit Krillin in the back and sent him to the ground.

"Ouch! Goku, this isn't working!" Krillin said panicking.

Goku head butted Frieza in the back sending him crashing into a wall.

"Admit it Frieza!" Goku said.

"Admit what?"

"There's not two people at this school who are strong enough to use energy attacks! There are three! It was you Frieza! You're the one who framed Vegeta! You were the one who injured that man, and YOU were the one who stole that money!"

Frieza scoffed. "Sure I did Goku. I know that Vegeta's your friend and all, but why would I want to do that?"

"Because you've had it out for him for years now! He didn't rob the bank back then like you wanted to, so you decided to make sure he was punished for stopping you from doing something bad!"

"You're just as crazy as he is! When the principal finds out about this-"

"Drop the act Frieza." Piccolo said. "I came here to fight, and that's what I'm going to do!"

Piccolo jumped into the air and charged at Frieza. Frieza grabbed Piccolo's arm and began turning it away from him.

"Just remember, you asked for this, not me." Frieza said. A thing of pink energy enveloped Frieza's hand. "PUNISHING BLASTER!"

Frieza fired the blast at Piccolo's arm putting a hole through it. Piccolo shouted in pain.

"PICCOLO!" Goku and Krillin shouted.

"NO! PICCOLO!" Bulma said watching the fight from the AV room.

Frieza threw Piccolo from out of his sight.

"That's one out of commission. Two to go!"

"How are we going to be him?" Krillin asked scared.

Goku gulped. "Teamwork!"

Krillin nodded, and looked at Frieza. Both boys charged at him together.

Frieza laughed. "You obviously don't get this do you? I'm a senior, you two aren't even freshmen!"

Regardless of their speed, Frieza easily caught Goku and Krillin by their necks.

"My power is greater than yours! You can't stop me!"

"SPIRIT BALL!"

A giant ball of energy hit Frieza in his back and he dropped both boys.

Krillin was coughing. "Who did that?"

Goku coughed. "Look!"

Both boys looked to see Yamcha standing in the doorway.

"Ha! I should've known you would try something like this. You were of no good use to me anyway. And with my high status at this school, I could get all of you expelled for attacking me, and my excuse for your soon to be bad conditions will be 'It was self-defense! They attacked me like some sort of gang or something!'"

"We aren't letting you get away with this." Yamcha said.

"I'm surprised he's actually trying to help us." Bulma said.

"Guess he's looking for a shot at redemption." Arale said.

Frieza began to power up. "If you boys want to see some REAL power! Then get ready for a mouthful!"

A strong whirlwind began to form in the large gym, and Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha felt themselves being lifted into the air.

"He's just too strong Goku!" Krillin said. "What can we do?"

"Give me a minute!" Goku said.

"We don't have a minute! I'm going in on him now!" Yamcha said. Yamcha managed to run through the strong winds.

"Yamcha, don't!" Goku pleaded.

"Extra Large Spirit Ball!" Yamcha said. A huge ball of energy bigger than himself formed overtop of his head. He threw it at Frieza.

Frieza smiled and tossed the attack aside. It exploded in the air.

"My turn!" Frieza said. "I call this one the Crazy Finger Beam!"

Frieza pointed at Yamcha and a quick burst of energy flew from his finger. Yamcha was hit right in the stomach and was sent flying into the ground.

"Yamcha!" Arale said.

"Anymore takers?" Frieza asked.

Yamcha lay unconscious, and Goku and Krillin were still recovering from the chokeholds they both were in.

"That's what I thought. I guess since you realized no one can stop me, I guess I better go on and admit some things."

"Finally!" Chichi said from the AV room.

All of a sudden, the AV door flew open and the principal was standing there. The girls looked shocked.

"GIRLS! I can't believe this!" The principal said.

"Sir, we can explain!" Chichi started.

"Skipping class? I don't want to hear it! You all are coming with me right now!"

"You have to believe us!" Arale said.

"Believe what?"

"This!" Bulma said pointing to the screen.

The principal looked at the screen to see Frieza levitating in the air, and Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha on the ground.

"What's going on here?"

"This is a live feed sir. It's happening right now!" Chichi said.

"First of Goku, you were right! I did it! I framed Vegeta! Years of crafting that boy into the man he is today, and how does he repay me? Attacking me from behind and injuring my leg, preventing me from participating in the most important tournament of my life!"

The principal looked shocked. "Chichi, call the police."

Chichi nodded and took out her cell phone.

"It was quite simple actually. I made sure that I used one of Vegeta's attacks to break into the bank! Of course I felt crappy for using such a pathetic low grade attack, but after I found the video showing Vegeta using the same attack, I just had to do it! I didn't do all that digging for information for nothing!"

From out of nowhere, Piccolo appeared behind Frieza and hit him across the back, sending him to the ground, and stopping the whirlwinds.

"That's all I needed to hear." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo!" Goku and Krillin said shocked.

"Your arm! It doesn't have a hole in it anymore!" Goku said.

"Us Namekians can regenerate our body parts, so it was easy for me to repair my arm. I've been charging up my energy Goku, I need you to hold Frieza for me."

Frieza quickly jumped back into the air. "STOP ME? YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BASTARD WHO HAD TO ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND TO GET A GOOD SHOT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT PIPSQUEAK CAN STOP ME?"

A grin appeared on Goku's face. He placed both feet on the ground, opened both of his hands up, and put them together. He pulled his open palms to his side.

"Goku, you only did that once before! Are you sure you can do it again?" Krillin asked.

Frieza looked on intrigued at the boy.

"Kame…" Goku started.

Energy began forming in Goku's open palms.

"What in the world?" Frieza asked.

"Hame…!" Goku said. The energy ball got bigger.

"Looks like you were wrong Frieza. There aren't three people strong enough to use energy attacks. There are four!" Piccolo said.

"NO! Impossible! He can't beat me! No matter what?"

The energy ball finished forming in Goku's hands. He smiled. "HAAAAAAA!" 

Goku fired the wave of energy out of his hands. Frieza gasped at the amount of strength that Goku put forth in the blast. He began blocking the attack, but was being pushed back as well. The energy began to disappear and Frieza was still standing.

"That's it? How disappointing." Frieza said out of breath, his clothes being gone and having burn marks on his body.

Goku and Krillin reappeared on both sides of his body and took hold of his arms.

"What the?"

Yamcha sprang from the ground and grabbed Frieza's legs.

"GET OFF OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"KEP HIM STILL!" Piccolo shouted as he began charging up his energy.

"What's he doing? I can feel that energy all the way from here!" Frieza said sounding intimidated.

Piccolo finished forming his energy with his fingers. His hand was at his forehead.

"THIS ONE'S FOR VEGETA! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Piccolo fired his laser at Frieza. The boys quickly let go a second before impact. The laser was a direct hit and Frieza began screaming in pain. He fell to the ground. All was quiet.

"Is he unconscious?" Krillin asked.

"Oh he's very conscious. It's just that he's not able to move now." Piccolo said. "Way to go guys. I couldn't have done this without you. Excellent work with that Kamehameha Wave Goku."

"Aw it's nothing. I could do a lot better than that one day." Goku said.

"I…will… revenge…" Frieza said trying to move.

The police then barged into the gym to see the boys. Everyone pointed at Frieza who was on the ground. The police surrounded the barely conscious Frieza and the girls ran to the boys.

"Are you ok Pic? Are you hurt?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma, Bulma! I'm fine! Really!"

Bulma smiled and began kissing her boyfriend. "Don't you ever scare me like that again ok?"

Piccolo nodded and began kissing his girlfriend.

Arale ran over to Krillin and Yamcha. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah we're good." Krillin said.

Arale got in between her boyfriend and cousin and gave them both hugs.

"Oh Goku!" Chichi said latching onto Goku. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine Chichi! Everything is ok! I promise!"

The principal walked up to the couple. "We've evacuated the school, you guys should go on ahead and go to the hospital."

Goku and Chichi nodded. "Guys! Let's go!"

Everyone got up and walked away from the gym as they left Frieza with the police.

(Later…)

Everyone was standing outside of Vegeta's house. Each of the boys had bandages on them. Piccolo had bruises on his face. Krillin had his arm wrapped. Goku had his waist wrapped, and Yamcha had his chest wrapped.

"When will he be here?" Goku asked impatiently.

"His mom should be here any minute now." Bulma said.

A car began to come into view, and everyone smiled as it slowed once getting to Vegeta's house. Vegeta's mother came out, and after a few moments, Vegeta did too.

"VEGETA!" Piccolo and Bulma said excitedly. They ran to their friend. Bulma gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Piccolo wrapped his arm around him.

"Nice to see you guys again too!" Vegeta said.

"Are you ok bro?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta nodded. "You know no kid in juvy was going to mess with me!"

The three began laughing, and Vegeta turned to see Goku waving. Vegeta walked over to him.

"So I hear you helped defeat Frieza and proved my innocence. How'd you do it?"

"Well I can use energy attacks now, but it was just really a good team effort." Goku said.

"Well… thank you. For everything Goku."

"Hey what are friends for right?"

Vegeta nodded his head.

"What about Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

"Well Frieza ratted him out, no surprise there." Arale said. "But instead of being hauled off to prison like him, Yamcha got suspended from school for the week, and when he comes back has to serve 2 months' worth of detention for knowing about the whole plan in the first place.

"Geez." Goku said. "Well hopefully this will give Yamcha some time to think about things?"

"I hope so. Not even mentioning the hell he's going to get from my parents." Arale said.

The kids shuttered at the thought.

"Ok since we're all here, can we please go and get some food?" Goku asked.

"You do remember we're at my house right? The house with nothing in it?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta's mom hit him over top of the head. "That's why I took the liberty to actually order some pizza!" She said.

"With what money?" Vegeta asked.

"Do you want pizza or not?"

"SHUT UP VEGETA!" Everyone said.

"Wow my first day back home in a week and this is how I'm greeted? Thanks welcoming committee." Vegeta said sarcastically.

Everyone began walking into his house.

"Good to have you back Vegeta." Goku said.

**A/N: And this chapter is now… DONE! This is like super long lol sorry about that, but I had to wrap up this little story arc so we can move onto the next one! That was probably the longest fight scene I've written for this story so far! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! See you next update!**


	31. Eye Of The Tiger

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Anime High School! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Yamcha and Arale were walking to school.

"I don't even know how I'll even be able to show my face in this school again." Yamcha said.

"Neither do I." Arale said. "But you have to do it. At least you have 2 months' worth of detention to catch up with the work you missed!"

"Goody." Yamcha said sarcastically. "You know what I missed?"

"Let's see, worksheets, essays, projects, video assignments, physical fitness tests, oh and we had to take our placement tests."

"The what?"

"The placement tests! It's the test on what we've learned this year."

"Oh great. I hate stupid multiple choice tests."

"Oh this isn't all multiple choice. Actually only about 10% of it is. The majority of it is writing."

"Uh with a word bank I hope!"

"Nope. Everything you have to remember from the good ole noggin!."

"I can barely remember what I had for breakfast! How am I supposed to remember a year's worth of information?"

"Well maybe we can get some of your friends to help!"

"Oh because I definitely have plenty of friends to choose from." Yamcha said sarcastically.

"Well I'd ask Krillin, and see what he can do."

"Call him!" Yamcha said desperately.

"We'll see him at school in like 5 minutes!"

"I don't care! Just do it! Please?"

Arale rolled her eyes and took out her cell phone. She dialed Krillin's number.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku, Krillin, and Chichi were at their lockers when Krillin's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe! Can you put Goku on the phone? Yamcha wants to talk to him."

"Uh ok! Sure!" Krillin said. He handed Goku the phone. "It's for you."

"Me?" Goku asked. "Well ok. Hello?"

"Goku!"

Goku frowned. "Yamcha? What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could get your girlfriend to help tutor me?"

"In what?"

"Math, science, history, English."

"So everything?"

"Not P.E!" Yamcha said laughing.

Goku was silent.

"Oh come on Goku! It was a joke!"

"It wasn't a joke when you helped frame Vegeta for stealing was it?"

"Oh come on Goku! That's all in the past!"

"It was just the other week! Sorry Yamcha, but I don't think anyone here wants to help you." Goku hung up Krillin's phone without waiting for a response.

"Goku? Oh come on Goku!" Yamcha sighed and hung up.

"I'm guessing getting help was an epic fail?" Arale asked.

"Very."

Arale patted Yamcha's back and the two continued to school.

"What was that about?" Chichi asked.

"Yamcha wanted your help on some tutoring. I already answered no for you."

"Why did you do that?" Chichi asked.

"Because! He got Vegeta sent to a juvenile detention home! Why would we want to help him?"

"Goku it was only for a week! Vegeta's a big boy, you see that he's fine! I don't think it's right to be rude to people, and I definitely didn't expect it from you."

Chichi turned around and walked away from the boys.

"I don't get it. What just happened?" Goku asked.

"I believe you two just had your very first argument!" Krillin said. "Congratulations! This is a huge milestone in your relationship!"

"Well I don't feel very happy about this milestone." Goku said.

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo were in the cafeteria.

"Ok, so someone please explain chemical reactions to me one more time!" Vegeta said.

Bulma and Piccolo sighed.

"Well sorry for interrupting your precious early morning make out sessions! But I actually want to be a freshman next year, and not fail like that lowlife Yamcha!"

"Speak of the devil." Bulma said looking up.

Vegeta turned around and frowned when he saw Yamcha walking up to the group.

"And what in the hell could you possibly want?"

"I want to have a truce."

"A couple weeks too late don't you think?"

"Look, what I did was stupid, and I'm sorry."

"You started this entire mess with your stupid attitude problems! What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know ok! But here you are acting like an ass when I'm trying to apologize!"

"Well I think I have every right to! I don't know if you noticed this or not, but you got me PUT INTO JUVY."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT?"

"I don't care how many times you say it. It doesn't mean I'm going to accept it or not."

Bulma looked guilty. "Maybe we should hear him out. Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, I ruined your semester Vegeta! I caused a lot of unnecessary drama ok? But that's what bi polar disorder does."

Piccolo looked surprised. "You've got bi polar disorder?"

Yamcha nodded.

Vegeta scoffed. "Excuses, excuses."

"It's not an excuse. I just want to have some real friends you know? This year sucked for me, and I didn't try to do anything to make it better."

"You sure didn't." Vegeta said.

"Which is why I want to wipe the slate clean entirely, and forget that all of this ever happened."

Vegeta looked at Piccolo and Bulma. He then looked back at Yamcha.

"I don't know about forgetting everything, but I guess we could take a shot at becoming acquaintances."

Yamcha smiled. "Yeah! That'd be great!"

"But don't think that means we'll hang out 24/ 7 or anything."

"Oh trust me, that's definitely not the kind of person I am." Yamcha said.

"Oh ok."

There was an awkward silence between the group and Yamcha.

"Oh, by the way, do you know a good place at school to skip classes without any chance of being caught?"

Vegeta smiled. "Now you're talking my language!"

Yamcha smiled as well.

(Later…)

Arale was in class with Krillin and Goku. The teacher was writing on the board.

"I admit, what I said was stupid, but I'm still mad at him! No offense Arale." Goku said.

"None taken. A lot of people are mad at him, and honestly his chances of making friends this year are slim, to none, but people should at least try to forgive him you know? We're at the end of the school year, I think the only one who should really have the right to be mad is Vegeta."

Goku began to look guilty. "Wow, I really need to watch what I say huh?"

"Don't worry about it Goku. I'm sure she'll understand!" Arale said.

"Speaking of understanding, how well do you think she'll handle the fact that you're switching schools next year?" Krillin whispered.

"I don't even want to think about that." Goku whispered back.

The bell rang and the class got up and walked out of the classroom.

Chichi walked up to the group. "Have any of you seen Yamcha?"

"He's not at his locker?" Arale asked.

"Nope. I went to go look for him."

"What? Why?" Goku asked.

"To tutor him of course! He shouldn't fail the 8th grade."

"Again, I might add." Arale said.

"Well weren't you going to tell me?"

"I'm sure you don't tell me everything."

"That would be an understatement." Krillin said quietly.

Goku elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch!" Krillin said rubbing his side.

Vegeta and the others were walking towards the group.

"Goku." Vegeta said

"Hey Vegeta! What's up?"

"We made amends with Yamcha." Vegeta said.

"WHAT?" Goku said surprised.

"Believe it or not I can be a reasonable human being."

"I know, it's just that I'm still surprised! I mean after all he did…"

"Well I forgave him for it, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'll forget about what he did."

"Aw, Vegeta's maturing!" Bulma said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Arale asked.

"He's been skipping classes so he can catch up on his work."

"Seriously?" Arale said upset. "That boy does not think does he?"

"What's wrong with trying to catch up with work?" Vegeta asked.

"He has detention for the next 2 months! He'll definitely catch up! He didn't need to skip class!"

"…Oh." Vegeta said. "Well it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"He's near Roshi's custodian closet on the 7th grade hall."

Arale nodded and turned around. "I'll be back in 10 minutes." She took off.

Goku walked up to Chichi. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry Chichi. I probably shouldn't have turned Yamcha down for help. It was really childish of me. If Vegeta can get over what Yamcha did, I know I sure can."

Chichi smiled. "I'm sorry too! I shouldn't have snapped like that! It was stupid of me. You forgive me?"

"Well duh!" Goku said. He kissed Chichi.

"And just so you know, I do tell you everything, and I'm sure you do the same."

Goku laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

(Meanwhile…)

Arale was walking around when she saw Yamcha leaned against a locker writing stuff down on in a notebook when he looked up and saw Arale.

"What's up cuz?"

"Skipping class? What happened to promising mom and dad that you would mature?"

"I know what I promised my aunt and uncle! That's what I'm doing!"

"No, what you're doing is being irresponsible!"

Yamcha was beginning to get angry. "Will I ever be able to please you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I keep trying, and trying to do everything to make YOU happy, and yet you never seem to be proud of anything I do!"

"I am proud!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Yamcha said shouting.

"Yamcha, you're my cousin. I love you, and I just want what's best for you!"

"Well, maybe your expectations of me are different from my own expectations."

"I never really thought about it like that. I am so sorry that I was never able to give you the support you needed."

"You were!" Yamcha said quickly. "A while ago. Before I moved in with you guys, you were the only one who hadn't given up on me."

"Well everyone needs some support." Arale said.

"I guess that's why I didn't want you really dating Krillin."

"Aw! You were jealous?" Arale asked.

"Jealous? What? No!"

"Ha, it's ok if you were. You're such an attention hog."

"Shut up!" Yamcha said smiling.

"Oh and by the way, Chichi is willing to help tutor you and help you catch up with all of your work."

"She is?" Yamcha asked.

Arale nodded. "Thank me later!"

Yamcha hugged his cousin. "I will! Where's she at?"

"Probably waiting for us in the hallway. We're going to be late for class if you don't hurry up."

Yamcha put all of his stuff away. "I'm coming!"

The two cousins got up and ran down the hallway until they reached Goku and the others.

"Guys!" Arale said.

Goku and the others turned around.

"Yamcha, hey." Goku said. "I'm sorry for how I acted this morning. I should've given you a chance."

"It's cool. I'd be pissed with me too… if that makes any sense."

Everyone smiled.

"Yamcha, I could tutor you if you need it!" Chichi said.

"Yes! Yes PLEASE!" Yamcha said.

Chichi laughed. "Ok, well I could keep you company in detention for the next few months! Then you won't be bored to tears!"

"Works for me!" Yamcha said.

"Well we've got a lot of catching up to do." Chichi said.

"So when do you plan on telling Chichi?" Krillin asked.

"Not sure yet. I need to find the perfect moment." Goku said.

The two boys watch Chichi, the group, and Yamcha walk off.

"Guys wait up!" Goku said following the others.

"Hold on Goku geez!" Krillin said following his best friend/

**A/N: Ok guys that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**


	32. Ready

**A/N: Next chapter of AHS! Enjoy folks!**

Krillin was lying down in his bed talking to Arale.

"So what do you want to do for our 7 monthiversary?" Krillin asked.

"Hmm…. I don't know! You want to keep it simple and do dinner and a movie?" Arale asked.

"Ok!" Krillin said. His phone beeped and he looked at the Caller I.D. "Could you hold on a minute?"

"Of course!" Arale said.

Krillin flashed over. "Hello?"

"Krillin, Krillin you have to help me!" Goku said panicked.

"Goku calm down!" Krillin said. "What's wrong?"

"Ok, you know how the School of Korin wants me to enroll in their school next year?"

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. What about it?"

"Well they're sending someone down there to interview me during lunch on Monday!"

"What?"

"I need you to help me get ready for my interview!"

"How?"

"Well you need to help me distract Chichi for the entire lunch period."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know! There must be something you could do!"

"How about you just tell Chichi what is going on and let her support you?"

"I don't want to stress her out! She's been doing good handling anxiety and depression! Why would I want to be the cause of her having a relapse?"

Krillin sighed. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Yes! Thank you Krillin you're the best!"

"Well what are best friends for?" Krillin asked.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow before school!"

"Ok!" Krillin said.

Krillin flashed back to Arale. "Honey, looks like we're going to have some stuff to do on Monday."

"Fill me in!" Arale said.

(Monday…)

"So Goku's leaving Anime High?" Bulma said in shock.

Krillin had called a meeting consisting of Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, Arale, and Yamcha.

"Yep. He's going to the school of Korin."

"What?" Vegeta said. "He's going there?"

"That's impressive." Piccolo said. "You really have to get someone to notice you to get into that school. And most of the time they pick juniors and seniors, not someone who isn't even a freshman yet!"

"Ok, let's forget about that!" Krillin said.

"You should be happy that your friend has gotten into such a good school!" Bulma said.

"Not yet." Krillin said.

"I get it. He's upset that his best friend is going to be gone." Yamcha said.

"Two years people! Two years of friendship, and I get repaid by being left alone!"

"You've got me!" Arale said.

"Yeah, but when will I see you next year? You're going to have all advanced classes, and I'm going to be left alone with no one. Just like the beginning of 7th grade all over again!"

"Oh shut up! You'll be ok." Vegeta said. "You care about your friend do you not?"

"I do!"

"Ok, so don't you want what's best for him?"

"Yes, but what about what's best for me? And for Chichi! She has no idea that he's leaving!"

"He'll tell her when he's ready." Bulma said. "You just have to let him handle his relationship."

Krillin was silent for a moment. "Fine. I'll be right back. I need to think for a moment."

Krillin walked away from the rest of the group, and down the hallway. He saw Goku.

"Krillin!" Goku said. He walked up towards him.

"Hey!" Krillin said trying to sound pleased.

"I just wanted to thank you again for all your time. I know you're probably mad at me for wanting to leave, but… I don't know, it's just something about learning martial arts that just calls me you know?"

Krillin nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

"You were the first real friend I've ever made, and I just wanted to say thanks for being so great. I knew you wouldn't be able to let me down!"

Krillin began looking guilty. "I'm your best friend! Of course I'm going to help you to the best of my ability."

Goku smiled. "I know! Chichi is probably looking for me right now, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah! I'll see you before we put the plan into action!"

Goku gave his friend a high five. "See you later!"

Goku ran off, and Krillin sighed.

"I can't let him down now! It's time to put a plan into action!"

Krillin turned around and headed back towards the classroom with the group in it.

"Ok, guys I've got a few ideas." Krillin said with a grin.

Vegeta smiled. "I guess some air was what you needed huh?"

"You could say that." Krillin said. "Now here's the plan…

(Later…)

Goku and Chichi were walking in the hall hand in hand when Goku looked at the clock. It was almost noon.

"Crap! I have to go and makeup that test." Goku said.

Chichi frowned. "Aw, and I was really looking forward to spending some quality time with you today."

"I'm sorry. Rain check?"

Chichi smiled and kissed him. "Of course!"

"Ok! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye!" Chichi said.

The bell to lunch rang and Chichi let go of Goku's hand. She turned around, waved, and faded into the crowd of students flooding the hallway.

Goku stood there for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and went into the bathroom. Krillin was in there waiting for him.

"How many minutes do you have to get to the class?"

"About 10 minutes. I think I have it covered though. I told her that I was taking a test, so she should know I won't be available for the entire lunch period."

"Oh really? That's a relief because although I rehearsed the plan with the group, I wasn't sure it was going to-"

"CRAP!" Goku said.

"What? What's the matter?"

"I think Chichi has my cell phone! She knows I can't take my test without it!"

"Yeah, that's pretty weird that you can't do work or take tests without your "lucky" cell phone."

"Don't judge me Krillin! She's going to look for me when she finds out, and if I tell her that I'm taking a test without it, she's going to know I'm lying to her!"

"So that means the plan's back into action?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah." Goku said. He went into the bathroom stall and began to change clothes.

"Changing into something more presentable?" Krillin asked.

"You know it!" Goku said. He came back out of the stall in black pants, a tucked in blue shirt, and a green sweater vest to cover it.

"Whoa. Fancy!" Krillin said.

"Thanks! My mom picked it out for me!"

"Probably don't want to tell anyone else that buddy." Krillin said.

Goku smiled. "Right! Well I'll let you know how the interview goes! Talk to you later!"

"Good luck!" Krillin said.

Goku ran out of the room and he came out of the bathroom, and began running towards his locker when he ran into Chichi.

"Chichi!" Krillin said nervously. "What's up?"

"Goku left his cellphone in my backpack today when he was trying to keep it hidden. And you know how he is with his lucky cell phone. He can't take a test without it! You know where he is?"

"Um…" Krillin said slowly beginning to panic.

"You have that look on your face." Chichi said.

"What look?"

"That you're hiding something from me, and don't try to say I don't know because I've known you long enough to know when you're lying!"

"Darn it!" Krillin thought to himself. "Think, what do I do?"

Krillin was thinking to himself.

"KRILLIN!"

Krillin snapped out of his trance, and grabbed Chichi. "I'll take you to him!" he said grabbing Chichi's arm and taking her down the hallway.

"Krillin! What the heck!"

"I'm taking you to Goku!" Krillin said loudly.

Down the hallway, Vegeta and Yamcha heard Krillin's voice.

"I guess that's our cue?" Vegeta asked.

"I guess so." Yamcha said.

Vegeta spotted Krillin and Chichi coming up the hall.

"Here goes nothing!" Yamcha said. He opened up Vegeta's locker and threw his textbooks out. One of them hit Vegeta's foot on accident.

"OW! JACKASS!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh that was good!" Yamcha said.

"No stupid you actually hurt my foot!"

"Oh. Sorry!"

Vegeta shoved him, and Yamcha shoved him back.

Chichi noticed the two boys shoving each other. She ran up to them.

"Guys stop!" Chichi said. "What's wrong?"

"He started it!" Yamcha said.

"You threw a freakin textbook on my foot!" Vegeta said.

Krillin was in the back smiling. He took out his phone and dialed Arale's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"The plan is in action. Get Bulma and Piccolo over here." Krillin said quietly.

"Ok!" Arale said.

Krillin then hung up his cell phone.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku walked into a classroom where he saw the scouter who recruited him from before.

"Ah Goku! So glad you could make it!" The scouter said.

"Hello Mr.…."

"Just call me Yajirobe." The man said.

"Oh. Well it's nice to see you again Yajirobe!"

"Can you tell me why you applied to the School of Korin?"

"I applied because I wanted to make myself stronger. I want to go above and beyond my limit."

"Really?" Yajirobe said.

"…Yeah. Why else would I apply?"

"I just want to make sure. Some people have applied to the school, and when they get there, the intensive courses are nothing like the students expected."

Goku looked guilty. He sighed. "Well… maybe I didn't apply to get stronger… initially anyways."

"Well why did you apply initially?"

"Because I assumed that my girlfriend was going to another school next year, and I applied out of anger."

"I see…" Yajirobe said.

"And after all that I realized that if I do something out of anger to spite someone else, then I've got a lot of growing up to do… so I was hoping that maybe the School of Korin could not only train me in fighting, but it could also help me mature."

Yajirobe smiled. "Well that was a very good realization Goku! I think we'll be very happy to have you at our school next year as a freshman!"

"Yes!" Goku said.

"Now you know we're a 2 year school, so you'll be able to come back to AHS once your sophomore year is over!"

"That's great!" Goku said. "Maybe Chichi won't be so mad at me then!"

Yajirobe shook Goku's hand and proceeded to walk out of the classroom.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm going to Korin's school next year." Goku said.

(Meanwhile…)

Bulma and Piccolo had come to Vegeta's aid and were arguing with Yamcha.

"Well what kind of idiot would throw books on his foot?" Bulma said angrily.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry you bitter old biddy!" Yamcha said.

"You called me girlfriend a biddy? Well at least we're not in our second year of 8th grade!" Piccolo said.

"Oh you just HAD to go there!" Yamcha said.

"Leave Yamcha alone!" Arale said.

"Can everyone please calm down?" Chichi asked annoyed.

"GUYS!"

Everyone was silent and turned around to see Goku in his school clothes.

"Goku! Where were you?" Chichi asked.

"In the library! We didn't have to take the test today after all." Goku said.

Krillin rolled his eyes.

"So what's all this arguing about?"

"This klutz over here damn near broke my foot!" Vegeta said.

"Well it was by accident wasn't it?"

"Yeah but-"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it! Besides there's no need to start any more arguing between you two because the last thing we need is a repeat of earlier this semester."

Vegeta and Yamcha looked at each other. "Sorry." They both said to each other dryly.

"Wow. I can't believe that you actually stopped an argument between Vegeta and Yamcha! That's my boyfriend!" Chichi said.

"We can eat lunch now if you want." Goku said.

"Of course!" Chichi said. "Let's go!"

"Actually I have to get something out of my locker first. Meet you there?"

"Of course!" Chichi said. She turned around and walked away.

"Nice acting guys!" Krillin said once Chichi was out of earshot.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Vegeta said.

"Yeah whatever. Now can we get some food? It's taco day at the cafeteria."

Everyone began walking towards the cafeteria leaving Goku and Krillin alone.

"So… how'd it go?" Krillin asked.

"I got in!" Goku said excitedly. "High five?"

Krillin looked at Goku's hand and frowned. "Congratulations." Krillin said angrily. He ran past Goku.

"Krillin!" Goku said as he watched his friend run from him, leaving him alone in the hallway.

**A/N: Aw poor Krillin. Now that Goku's got into the school of Korin, he'll have to tell Chichi… right? Guess you'll find out soon enough! See you next update!**


	33. Bleeding Me

**A/N: New chapter of AHS is here! Enjoy!**

Chichi was in her room. She had every single text book, binder, and folder open on her desk.

"Chichi, sweetie! You coming down for dinner?" The Ox King asked from outside.

"Maybe later. Final exams are next week, and I don't feel prepared."

"Honey, you have Straight A's! I don't think you have anything to worry about!"

"I just want to make sure dad!" Chichi said.

"Well… ok." The Ox King said. "I'll put your salad in the refrigerator."

"Thanks."

The Ox King walked away from her door.

Chichi turned the page in her science textbook. "There we go. All 12 chapters of Physical Science covered in 4 hours. Now for History."

Chichi closed up the science textbook, binder, and folder and threw them all on the floor. She pulled her history materials closer to her.

(Monday…)

Goku, Krillin, and Arale were at their lockers talking.

"So I studied each subject for an hour yesterday!" Goku said.

"Me too. I think I'm ready to take these exams!"

"I'm sure you'll both do fine!" Arale said.

Chichi walked into school. She approached her boyfriend and friends.

"Hey." Chichi said.

"Hey." Goku said looking worried. "Are you ok? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep."

"That's because I haven't. I spent 12 hours studying for my exams."

"What?" Goku said. "Are you crazy! Why aren't you in bed sleeping?"

"Because you know we can't miss more than 5 days of school during the 2nd semester, or we won't be able to attend the end of the year party. And I've already missed 5 days for being sick, and getting checkups at the doctor."

"Well you could've at least called me so I could've walked you here!"

"Calm down Goku, I only almost got hit by a truck twice." Chichi said yawning.

"You know what? I think we should take you to the nurse's office." Krillin said.

"Guys stop worrying! Class isn't for another 15 minutes. Maybe I'll take a cat nap or something."

"Chichi, class starts in 5 minutes."

"Oh. Must've read the time wrong."

Goku looked at her. "Yeah, you're going to the nurse."

Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're so unfair."

Krillin and Arale watched as the two walked away.

"They are quite the couple aren't they?" Arale asked.

"Yeah. It will be interesting to see how things turn out when he finally tells her he's leaving."

"Are you ok with it?"

"Of course not. But I'm more worried about Chichi than myself. She's solely dependent on him for everything. He's her rock, and what's going to happen when he's gone you know?"

Arale frowned. "I guess I never really thought about it like that before."

"Apparently Goku hasn't either." Krillin said.

(Later…)

Chichi was in the nurse's office getting some sleep.

"CHICHI!"

Chichi opened her eyes and saw her dad looking at her in the face.

"Dad?"

The Ox King was frowning.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"The principal called me up to talk about your exam scores."

"What? Exams aren't until next week! That can't be!"

"Then why do I have this?"

The Ox King pulled out a transcript and it showed all F's on it.

Chichi gasped. "That can't be right. Dad you've got to believe me."

"Do you have any idea what this means?" The Ox King said quietly.

"Dad I-"

"DO YOU?"

Chichi started crying. She was speechless.

"You've got to REPEAT THE 8TH GRADE!"

Chichi started shaking her head. "No." She said quietly. "No, No, NO!"

She got up out of the nurse's office and saw everyone there frowning at her.

"Goku, explain to my dad that exams aren't until next week."

Goku shoved her. "I don't date girls who aren't smart you know."

Chichi was in shock. "Goku…. How could you?"

Everything began to go dark around Chichi. She woke up screaming, sweating, and out of breath.

The nurse wasn't in her office.

"I've got to get out of here." Chichi said. She grabbed her backpack and left.

(Later…)

Goku came inside the nurse's office, but Chichi was nowhere to be found.

"Chichi? Where are you?"

Goku looked around the side of the bed, but her stuff was gone. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

Chichi was walking down the sidewalk when her phone started ringing. She saw it was Goku, scoffed, and ignored the call.

"That's weird. It went to voicemail." Goku said.

Krillin entered the nurse's office. "Where's Chichi at?"

"I don't know! I came to check on her, and she's gone!"

"That's not good! She's low on sleep, and obviously stressed. We can't let her wander around the town alone!"

"We have to go look for her!"

"I know Goku, we'll wait until lunch."

"I'm not waiting for lunch! I'm going now!" Goku said. 

"You'll get in trouble if they find out you're skipping!"

"I don't care! I need to find Chichi!" Goku said leaving the nurse's office.

Krillin rolled his eyes and followed his friend out of the door.

(Meanwhile…)

Chichi approached the arcade, and walked inside.

"It's just a little break from school. No big deal right?" Chichi asked herself.

She noticed the employee staring at her.

"Um… hello." Chichi said taking some money out of her backpack.

"Shouldn't you be in school now?" The employee asked.

"I'd like to buy 2000 game tokens please." Chichi said ignoring his comment.

"Well in that case, enjoy your day!" The employee said.

Chichi took the tokens and she walked into the arcade.

"Ok, let's see what should I play here? There's that game Goku and Krillin always play. What's it called? Oh yeah Dragonball!" Chichi thought to herself. "Nah, I don't feel like playing that. I get enough of that during the weekends."

Chichi saw another game. "Moneybags. I always wanted to play that."

Chichi walked over to the game, and inserted a token. A little bear arrived and she was controlling it. She was collecting all the money avoiding being caught by the monsters.

"How are you going to get money in real life Chichi? You can't collect money and run from monsters. But what if you're a failure? What job can you get then huh? I don't need school. I'm pretty sure I won't pass my exams. What's the point in coming back?"

Goku and Krillin arrived at the arcade.

"You think she'd be here?" Krillin asked.

"Of course! I know Chichi, and I'm pretty sure this is the place she'll be."

Goku peeked inside to see Chichi playing an arcade game.

"Told ya!"

"Well who would've thought!" Krillin said surprised.

The boys walked in when the employee looked at them.

"Shouldn't you boys be in school?"

"I just want to get my girlfriend, and we'll be on our way."

"Do you have money?"

"Money? No."

"Then get out before I call the police!"

"How'd she get in?" Goku asked.

"She had money!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Come on Krillin let's go."

"That's it? We skipped class, and we're going back empty handed?" Krillin asked.

Goku dragged Krillin out of the door. "Calm down! Of course we're not giving up!"

"Oh ok just checking!" Krillin said.

"Follow my lead."

Goku focused on the arcade game that Chichi was playing and disappeared. He reappeared beside the game. Chichi didn't even notice him.

"Chichi?" Goku asked.

A few seconds later Krillin appeared beside Goku.

"That is so awesome!" Krillin said.

Chichi continued playing the arcade game.

Goku placed his hand on Chichi's shoulder. "Uh Chichi?"

"Get off!" Chichi said startled. She was sweating and breathing hard.

"Whoa. What's wrong? You're all clammy and you look scared!"

"You're going to leave me like everyone else will when they realize that Chichi isn't the smartest person on Earth. I can't do everything, so sue me!"

Krillin looked at Goku concerned. "Is her anxiety acting up?"

"I don't know. If it is I've never seen it this intense before."

"Why are you here? To break up with me? Please do! Just add onto the stress!" Chichi said shaking.

"I need to take you to your dad…" Goku said worried.

"You're not taking me anywhere. Just go away. Get out of here, and leave me alone!"

"No!"

"WHY? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to calm down! Chichi, you don't need to carry the world on your shoulders! You've got your friends, family…."

"Calm down? CALM, DOWN?"

Chichi began shaking the arcade game.

"Chichi, stop!" Goku said.

Chichi kicked over a trashcan and began turning over tables. Chichi continued to turn over the tables until she started coughing. Goku looked at her in shock.

"Goku… I can't breathe!" Chichi said collapsing to the ground.

"W-what?" Goku said.

Chichi started gasping for air.

"She's having anxiety attack." Goku said starting to panic. "Krillin call 911!"

Krillin took out his cell phone and called the ambulance.

"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Goku shouted. He took Chichi in his arms. She was crying.

"Don't panic. Don't panic ok? I'm here with you." Goku said frightened himself.

All Chichi could do was nod her head.

The employee ran over to Goku and Chichi. Krillin ran to the group.

"The ambulance will be here shortly." Krillin said.

Goku just nodded.

(Later…)

The Ox King was pacing back and forth down the hallway. Goku and the others were sitting outside of a hospital room.

"I should've stopped her from overworking herself." He said. "I feel so terrible!"

"It's ok sir!" Goku said.

The doctor came out of Chichi's hospital room.

"How is she?" The Ox King asked.

"She had her first anxiety attack." The doctor said. "She needs some rest, but we can release her at the end of today."

"Oh thank goodness." Bulma said.

"Can we see her?" Goku asked.

"Of course." The doctor said.

"Can I go in too?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah sure!" Goku said.

Goku and Yamcha walked into Chichi's hospital room.

"Hey there." Goku said.

Chichi smiled and waved. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Goku asked.

"I've been better." Chichi said.

"How was it?" Yamcha asked.

"What? The anxiety attack?"

Yamcha nodded.

"It was probably the scariest and most uncomfortable experience I've ever had in my life, and I never want it to happen again."

"You just take so much on at once you know?" Yamcha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to do everything in the world Chichi. You're only 13 years old. Just be happy being a kid. You don't need to worry about the future right now."

"But what if I fail?"

"You've got your boyfriend, your dad, and all of your friends! I highly doubt they plan on making you fail."

Chichi looked at Goku who was smiling at her.

"Chichi, you've got anxiety and depression. I have a bipolar polar disorder. You are in control of what happens in your life, and you can overcome your problems. I'm stuck with this for the rest of my life. I have to take medicine for the rest of my life, you don't have to."

Chichi nodded. "Thanks Yamcha. You really put things in perspective for me."

Yamcha shrugged. "I can give a few words of wisdom every now and then."

Chichi and Yamcha started laughing. "Yamcha, is it ok if I have a moment alone with Goku?"

"Oh sure, of course!" Yamcha said. He walked out of the room.

"You want to talk about something?" Goku asked.

Chichi started tearing up. "I am so sorry about the trouble I caused today."

"It's not your fault. You don't need to explain yourself ok?" Goku said.

He ran to his girlfriend and gave her a hug. Chichi started crying.

"I'm so glad you're going to be here with me. For a long, long time." She said.

Goku remained silent at the comment, while he began crying too.

Krillin and Arale watched from the outside window.

"Why is Goku crying?" Arale asked.

"Well didn't you hear her? She said that she's glad he's going to be with her for a long time, but he's going to be gone soon." Krillin said.

"Poor things." Arale said.

"Tell me about it." Krillin said watching the crying couple from the window.

**A/N: Aw, poor Chichi. Maybe she'll become less stressed after this little incident? Well, at least until she finds out about Goku's departure that is. See what happens next chapter! See you next update!**


	34. Gives You Hell

**A/N: Next chapter of AHS is here! Enjoy!**

Blue was in his bed sleeping. He had a frown on his face. The sound of his alarm going off made him immediately open his eyes. His frown turned into a sinister grin.

Blue's mom walked into his room. "Oh, sweetie you're already up!"

"Uh huh." Blue said looking through the closet for his outfit to wear.

Blue's mom frowned. "Cheer up honey! There's only 2 more weeks of school left! Final Exams are today, and I know you'll ace all of them."

"Hopefully." Blue said still looking through his closet.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong at school? You've been acting a lot different than your normal happy self."

"Just need to stay focused that's all."

"Well… ok. Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes, so go on ahead and get ready!"

"Ok. Thanks." Blue said.

His mom closed the door and Blue was left alone in his room. He made sure no one was near his door when he locked it.

"Final exams are this week, and it's finally time to put my plan into action. All year I've been doing White's homework, laundry, and covering for him with crap I didn't even care about!"

Blue opened the door and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, took off his clothes and hopped in.

"Once this week is over, White won't know what hit him." Blue thought to himself as the water hit his back.

(Later…)

Red, White, and Black were waiting around for Blue to catch up.

"Has anyone else noticed Blue's recent change in behavior?" Red asked.

"You mean all to himself?" Black asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh clam down guys. Blue's probably just in one of his little moods." White said.

Blue ran up to the others. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"It's cool. What took you so long?"

"Just took a little while longer to eat breakfast. Let's go."

The boys headed up the sidewalk.

"So is everybody ready for Final Exams today?" Red asked.

"Ugh don't remind me. I can't wait to get this week over with." Black said.

"I didn't study, but I'm not worried about exams." White said.

"What? Why not?" Red asked.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." White said looking at Blue.

A grin appeared on Blue's face, and White began to look confused.

"Well besides exams, let's talk about how The Red Ribbons are going to take freshmen year by storm!" Black said. "Our popularity will surely skyrocket, and I wouldn't be surprised if we even attracted a few sophomore girls!"

White let Red and Black walk ahead of him so he could be beside Blue.

"What are you smiling about?"

"A guy can't smile White? I mean school ends next week, don't get all pissy with me because I'm in a good mood."

"Watch your mouth gay boy. Don't forget I can tell the world your secret, and your first year in the upper level will be hell."

"Do NOT call me gay boy." Blue said getting in White's face.

Red and Black turned around. "Guys! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blue and White said. They caught up with the others as they walked into AHS.

"I'm going to go talk to Krillin." Blue said.

"Alright. We'll walk to class together though right?"

"Of course." Blue said. He separated from the others.

Krillin was at his locker with Arale when Blue showed up.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Blue!" Krillin and Arale said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Freaking out over exams." Arale said.

"Honey you'll do fine! It's me who should be worrying!"

"All that study time you put in with Goku and Chichi? You'll do great!"

"Aw, you're so sweet!"

"No, you're so sweet!"

Arale and Krillin began kissing. Blue rolled his eyes.

"Arale!"

The couple stopped kissing and turned to see Yamcha.

"Can you explain to me what happened in the Reconstruction Era after the Civil War?" Yamcha asked.

Arale sighed. "Ok! I'll see you in class Krillin!"

"Bye!" Krillin said.

Arale ran over to her cousin and the two walked off.

"White has gotten on my last damn nerve." Blue said when Arale and Yamcha disappeared.

"You still have yet to confront him?"

"Well what am I supposed to do? This was probably the worst year of my life! I think I really would rather be around my dad during one of his drinking episodes than be at school."

"Don't say that! That's not something to joke about!" Krillin said.

"I wasn't joking! But you know, it's fine. Today, White is going to get his."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been planning this day for months. White is going to crash and burn."

"This doesn't sound like you at all Blue!"

"Seriously? I think me not acting like this would be out of character for me!"

"What happened to the Blue who was willing to solve everything the peaceful way?"

"HE'S GONE!" Blue said.

Krillin looked shocked, and Blue took a deep breath.

"I'll talk to you after school."

Krillin just watched Blue walk off into the distance.

"You ready to get to class?" Red asked.

"Give me a few more minutes. I'm going to get some food from the cafeteria."

"I thought you just ate breakfast?"

"Well, you know… a growing boy's got to eat you know!" Blue said nervously.

"Hurry back Blue!" Red said.

"I will!"

Blue turned around and walked down the cafeteria. When he was away from the others, he turned down a hallway and went into the high school area. He was walking down the hallway when he ran into someone.

"Hey."

"Uh… hey?" The older student said.

"You're Cell right?" Blue asked.

"Who wants to know?" Cell asked.

"A guy who wants to buy the 8th Grade Math Final Exam."

Cell smiled. "In that case, I'm the guy you're looking for! Come into my office."

Blue followed Cell into the bathroom.

"Some office." Blue thought to himself.

Cell opened a briefcase full of quizzes, tests, midterms, and finals.

"You want the 8th grade math final correct?" Cell asked.

"Yes. And can I get the History Final too?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, but I need the math exam to frame someone, so…"

"Don't worry. There's no connection to me having any of the tests. Do whatever you want with it!"

Blue took out $40. "Here you go."

"Thank you, and… here's your change."

"Keep it." Blue said.

"Seriously? Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!" Blue said. He turned around and walked out of the bathroom, and out of the high school hallway.

Blue jetted to White's locker, and slid the math exam inside it. He then ran to the others.

"So who's ready for this history exam?" Black said.

"I am! I'm good at history!" Red said.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be!" Blue said.

"Same here." White said grinning.

Blue rolled his eyes and shoved White out of the way. "Let's go to class Red shall we?"

"Finally! C'mon folks!" Red said.

White frowned, and Black looked at him.

"Looks like Blue just shoved you right back to the back huh?"

"Shut up Black!" White said. He then walked with the others.

The group walked into the class, and a second later the bell rang.

"Almost late as usual boys." The teacher said.

"Sorry sir." The Red Ribbons said.

The boys took their seats.

"It's ok I presume. It is the last week we're doing school work after all!" The teacher said happily.

"You all have come a long way, and next year, you all will be freshmen! So make sure you pass this exam, and you won't ever have to worry about World History again!"

The entire class began applauding.

"Ok class, settle down! I am now about to pass out exams! You have 90 minutes to complete it! Cheating will result in an automatic zero! Good luck!"

The teacher passed out all of the tests.

White looked at Blue. "You do know I'm cheating off your paper right?"

Blue simply nodded, trying to keep himself from smiling.

"You may all begin!" The teacher said.

Immediately Blue picked up his pencil and began selecting answers.

"Let's see, pick all the wrong answers on purpose, maybe throw in a few right ones here and there, but miss so many, that he won't pass it."

Blue turned the page of his test.

"Slow down." White whispered.

Blue rolled his eyes, and turned back to the first page. White finished copying it, and nodded his head. Blue changed the page again.

(Later…)

"Ok class, the principal called me saying if you all want to put your answers into the computer, so you can know your grade now, feel free to!"

Everyone took out laptops form under their desk. When White wasn't looking, Blue switched the test he put the wrong answers on, with the test he brought from Cell.

"This better be an A Blue." White said threateningly.

"It's going to be something." Blue said under his breath.

Blue quickly put his answers into the computer. He pressed submit, and got a 100. He smiled.

White did the same thing with his test. He smiled before pressing submit. The smile quickly turned into a frown. He jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL? A 34?" White said angrily.

"You got an F?" Blue asked innocently.

"What did you get?" White asked him.

The teacher started clapping. "Congratulations Blue! You're the only student in here who got a perfect score!"

"He WHAT?" White asked furiously.

"Way to go buddy!" Red said giving him a high five.

"It took a lot of studying." Blue lied.

The bell rang and everyone got up and got their stuff.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Coming?" Red asked.

"Well I'm going to see if White's ok after failing his exam." Blue said.

"You are such a good friend." Red said.

"Well you know, I try!" Blue said.

"Black come to the bathroom with me."

"Ok!" Black said. He followed Red.

Blue walked up to White who was frowning.

"What in the hell was that in there?" White asked.

"What are you talking about? You copied my test, and you failed!"

"You don't see the problem with that?"

"Maybe that should teach you to do your own work?"

"Oh, so now you're trying to grow some balls huh?" White asked.

"Listen."

"No, YOU listen. If I end up failing my math exam too, not only will I reveal your secret to the school, but I will beat the gay out of you, do you understand me?"

Blue frowned. "Crystal clear."

White walked away from Blue to catch up with the others, and Blue went in the opposite direction. He entered the principal's office.

"Sir, I think we may have a problem."

"What's wrong Blue?"

"I think we may have a breach in the final exam system, if you know what I mean."

"… You mean cheating?" The principal asked shocked.

"I know it's a serious accusation, but I overheard White talking about his ultimate weapon to pass the math exam, and… well I think you should check his locker."

"Ok Blue. Thanks for letting me know, and you'll remain completely anonymous."

"Thanks sir." Blue said.

The principal got up and took out a walkie talkie. "I need three administrators down on the 8th grade hallway please."

The principal walked out of his office.

"Check and mate." Blue said with a grin. He walked out of the office and headed to class.

(Later…)

The math test was over with, and all was accounted for except for White.

"I wonder where White is?" Red asked.

"Who knows. He probably had a psychotic breakdown." Black said.

"Something along those lines anyway." Blue said quietly.

"What was that Blue?"

"Nothing!"

The bell rang and everyone got up.

"Guys, I forgot my science folder in my locker. I'll catch up with y'all later ok?"

Red nodded. "Let's go Black!"

The two boys walked off, and Blue walked towards White's locker. Krillin was close to it.

"Krillin!" Blue said.

Krillin looked at Blue. "Did you know White is in risk of expulsion?"

"Haha, maybe. Why?" Blue asked.

"So, you framed him for cheating on his math exam?"

"If I did?"

"Blue, that's wrong! That's really wrong! He could end up repeating the 8th grade!"

"Yeah well… not my problem is it?" Blue asked.

"It is if he finds you." Krillin said.

"I'm done running from White. Let him make the next move."

"BLUE!" White shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Speak of the devil." Krillin said.

Blue turned around to be greeted by being slammed against the lockers by White.

"You framed me didn't you?"

"Why White, why would you think that?" Blue said with a grin.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? DO YOU?"

"Inform me."

"I have to take summer school all over again! Let's not forget that I'm going to be suspended for the 1st 6 weeks of school next year!"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Blue said sarcastically.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when everyone finds out your gay!"

"Let them! See if I care."

"Maybe not about other people's opinions, but Red? You know you'll die without him."

"Shut up White."

"Your dumb little gay crush on him!"

Blue pushed White off of him. "I said SHUT UP."

"Guys calm down!" Krillin pleaded.

"If anyone around here has a gay crush White, it's you. Forever trying to suck up to Red and be with him all the time!"

Blue turned around to walk away from White.

"That's because Red wants to hang out with normal straight guys, and not some FAG like you!"

Blue turned around and punched White in the face. He then shoved him into a locker. White grabbed Blue and the two began struggling on the floor.

"STOP!" Krillin said.

A crowd gathered to observe the fight.

White elbowed Blue in the ribs, and Blue lessened his grip on him. White tried to break free from Blue's grip completely.

"Oh no you don't!" Blue said. He got back on White and punched him in the face twice.

Krillin got on Blue and pulled him off of White. "That is ENOUGH! Now everyone SCATTER!"

Everyone quickly ran away from the fight to avoid being caught. Red and Black walked up to the scramble.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Red asked.

"Red! SO glad you're here!" White said with a black eye and bloody mouth. "Blue is-"

"I'm GAY Red!" Blue said quickly.

There was silence as Red and Black both looked at Blue in shocked.

"Gay?" Black repeated.

Blue nodded avoiding eye contact with the others.

Red looked at White. "And you knew about this?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just."

"He blackmailed me all year with this information so I could do whatever he wanted. I was tired of it, and wanted revenge. I got it."

White went over to the others. "So, what should we do with the fag now? Isolate him, and tell the whole school during our grad ceremony?"

Red shoved White away from him.

"What? Red!" White said confused.

"You've been blackmailing my best friend this entire year? Do you have ANY idea how immature and evil this is?"

"Red… I-I."

"Don't TALK to me!" Red said. "As of now White, you are no longer part of the Red Ribbons! Take your stuff, remove our numbers from our phones, don't come over to our houses anymore, you know what? Don't even look in our direction anymore!"

White got on his knees. "Red! Please Red!"

Blue began to feel guilty. "Red… maybe you're being a little harsh on him."

"He's probably not being harsh enough." Black said angrily.

"He blackmailed you Blue!" Red said.

"I… know, but still… this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this!"

Blue looked at White. "If you really want to be in the Red Ribbons, you will leave me alone."

"I swear! I won't do anything else to you! I promise!" White said. "Just don't kick me out of the group! It's all I have!"

Red glared at White. "You know you won't be going unpunished for this right?"

White nodded. "I understand. Just as long as I'm still a Red Ribbon."

"Fine. But for right now, get out of my sight."

White got up from his knees and ran from the others.

"Blue, how long?"

"Since last year."

"Is that why you haven't been into any girls?" Black asked.

"Yep." Blue said.

"You should've told us! You've been my best friend forever! I wouldn't ditch you just because of that."

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not!" Red said. "What else are friends for?"

"I surely don't care." Black said.

"Wow. You guys really are the best friends a guy could have."

"So does Krillin know?" Black asked.

"Yeah he does."

"Wow. Guess he can keep a secret!" Red said.

"You got that right…"

Red looked at Blue. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that… all this manipulative scheming and violence makes me feel a lot like…"

"Your father?" Red finished.

"I don't want to feel like that ever again." Blue said.

Red put his arm around Blue. "Sometimes people just push you too far, but you were good enough not to be pushed past your point of no return."

"Hopefully something like this never happens again." Blue said.

"Your secret's safe with us pal!" Black said.

"Thanks guys."

The bell signaling lunch rang.

"Lunchtime!" Black said.

"What about White?" Blue asked.

"We'll deal with him later. For now, let's just enjoy lunch." Red said.

Blue smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's."

The three guys walked down the hallway.

**A/N: Awww! That's some true friends right there! And Blue's a good person too because I still would've beaten the crap out of White! Lol, but 8****th**** grade year is over come next chapter! 3 words: Drama, drama, DRAMA! Lol see you next update!**


	35. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy people!**

It was night time and everyone was at Anime High School. The 8th graders just finished their graduation ceremony, and were located anywhere from the auditorium to the gymnasium. The boys were wearing white shirts with black ties, and black pants while the girls wore white dresses.

"I can't believe my little boy has finished the 8th grade!" Goku's mom said sobbing.

"Mom, it's no big deal! Still have 4 years left!"

"But two of them won't be with me!" She said sobbing again.

"It's ok dear, Goku is capable of staying at the School of Korin for a while."

"Not so loud dad! I still have yet to tell Chichi!" Goku said.

"Hi Goku's parents!"

Everyone turned around to see Krillin standing there.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku said. "Can I go?"

"Of course!" Goku's dad said.

The boys waved bye to their parents and walked down the hallway.

"So you leave next Friday huh?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah… I'm going to tell her."

"Finally. When?"

"Tonight."

Krillin stopped in his tracks. "Tonight? Seriously?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Because Goku this is supposed to be a special time! Why would you want to ruin it?"

"I'm not going to ruin it! I just want to let her know now, so we can make our last we together something to remember!"

"It's going to be something alright." Krillin said.

"Goku! Krillin!"

The boys turned around to see Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma, Yamcha, and Arale walking towards them.

"Hey everybody!" Goku and Krillin waved.

"Look who finally finished 8th grade!" Yamcha said proudly.

"So it looks like we're all going to be freshmen together!" Bulma said excitedly.

Everyone looked at Goku.

"Well… almost all of us." Arale finished.

"Have you guys seen Chichi? I want to talk to her."

"So you're finally going to tell her the news huh?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah afraid so."

"Goku are you sure now is a good time?" Bulma asked.

"That's what I was telling him!" Krillin said.

"You don't want to break her heart here."

"It shouldn't break her heart! I mean she should be happy that I got into a good school!"

"If you say so kid." Yamcha said.

"Chichi was with the principal after she gave the speech. I don't know where she is now. I think she got the academic award of excellence." Piccolo said.

"Ok! Thanks for the heads up!" Goku said. He went down the hallway and the others watched him.

"So, anyone else think tonight will end disastrously?" Vegeta asked.

"I do!" Everyone except for Krillin said.

"This won't be good." Krillin said.

"What won't be good?"

Krillin turned around to see Chichi there.

"Oh hey Chichi!" Krillin said nervously. "Where were you at?"

"The principal wanted to give me the award of excellence, and my dad was crying because he was so happy, and you know how he gets when he's emotional."

"Oh." Krillin said.

"Do you know where Goku is?"

"I think he was looking for you actually."

"Really? How ironic! I wonder what he wanted to talk about."

"Yeah… Haha." Krillin laughed nervously.

"Guys, do you think you can help me out with something?" Chichi asked.

"Sure. What?" Bulma asked.

"Well as you all know, me and Goku's anniversary is next week,"

"Uh huh." Everyone said.

"And I want to tell him that I… love him!"

Everyone was quiet.

"I was going to wait until next week, but I think now's as good a time as it can possibly get!"

"Oh lord." Yamcha said.

"What?" Chichi asked.

"Nothing." Arale answered for him while glaring at Yamcha.

Chichi looked at everyone suspiciously. "Did I miss something?"

"Goku's probably in the library!" Krillin quickly said.

"Um… ok? Thanks!" Chichi said. She turned around and headed towards the library.

"We need to find Goku!" Krillin said.

"Why? I'm sure she'll find him!"

"If he's not there, then Chichi will know that we were hiding something, and I'm surely NOT going to be the one to give her the news. Would any of you like to?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Let's find Goku!" They all said.

Everyone started down the hallway.

"Tien! Launch! Chiaotzu!"

The two teens looked at Yamcha.

"Help us look for Goku! It's an emergency!"

"But I was kinda looking forward to spending some time with my lady!" Tien said.

"Give me a break." Chiaotzu said rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Launch asked.

"It's a matter of life or death!" Bulma said. "Well not really, but a relationship is at stake."

"Well we can't let anything happen now can we?" Launch asked.

"I guess not." Tien said.

"We'll spend some quality time together later ok?"

Tien smiled. "Ok!"

"Well come on then!" Krillin said.

The three teens joined the search party.

"Wow, I think you're the only person in this school who would date someone with a split personality disorder." Yamcha whispered to Tien.

"Shut up Mr. Bi Polar." Tien whispered back.

The group continued looking for Goku. They split up.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked in the boys' bathroom.

"Goku, are you in here?" Piccolo asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Vegeta said.

Bulma peeked her head inside. "Anyone in here?"

"Uh honey why are you in the boys' bathroom?" Piccolo asked.

"Give me a break! It's the last day we're in the lower grade halls, and I was curious!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and the three walked out of the bathroom.

Tien, Launch, and Chiaotzu were looking in the classrooms.

"This is pointless!" Tien said. "We're never going to find him!"

"Never say never!" Launch said.

"I'm a little tired of her nice personality. Someone please make her sneeze." Chiaotzu said.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien said.

Launch punched a hole in the wall right near Chiaotzu's head.

"I heard that you missed me?" Launch said now back in her aggressive state.

"Somewhat!" Chiaotzu said.

Yamcha and Arale were looking in the hallways.

"Have we tried his locker yet?" Arale asked.

"Good thinking!" Yamcha said.

The two cousins ran to their friend's locker, but he wasn't there.

"Well so much for that idea." Arale said.

Lastly, Krillin was alone looking around the school.

"Now if I were Goku, where would I hide?" Krillin thought to himself. He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers.

Krillin ran down the hallway and opened the double doors to the cafeteria. Goku was with Roshi eating plate after plate of food.

"Goku!"

Roshi looked up and Goku turned around.

"Oh hey Krillin!"

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was looking for Chichi when I got hungry, so I stopped for a little snack."

"I was here when I saw Goku gulp down two plates of food in less than 30 seconds!" Roshi said in shock.

"I told him I could eat 50 plates without being full! He didn't believe me so I wanted to prove it!" Goku said. "And here's plate number 50!"

Goku took out all of the food like a vacuum cleaner.

"Chichi is looking for you!" Krillin said.

"What? She is?" Goku asked in shock.

"Yes! In the library! Now use that speed to get there!"

Goku nodded. "See ya Roshi! Bye Krillin!"

Goku disappeared with his super speed.

"Good luck buddy." Krillin said.

Goku reappeared in the library. Chichi was sitting down at a table.

"Hey!" Goku said.

Chichi looked up and smiled. "Hey!"

"You haven't been sitting down here long have you?"

"Nah. I've been waiting to talk to you since the ceremony was over!"

"Me too!" Goku said.

"I can't wait to tell you my news!" Both of them said at the same time.

"You can go first." Goku said.

"No, you can! I can wait!" Chichi said.

"That's what I like about you Chichi. Always willing to wait!"

"So, what's up?"

"Ok, brace yourself!"

"I'm ready!" Chichi said with a smile.

"You're looking at a soon to be freshman at the School of Korin!"

There was a silence. Chichi's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"W-what?" Chichi asked in shock.

"Yeah! I got scouted, and there was an interview, and I got in! I'll be going there next year!"

"How long have you known this?" Chichi said angrily.

"Chichi!" Goku said. "I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"Happy? You didn't even bother telling me you were looking at other schools?"

"I didn't think it'd matter!"

"You didn't tell me because you knew it was wrong!" Chichi shouted. "How could you do this to me?"

"You?" Goku asked angrily.

"Yes ME. How long have you even been thinking about this school? What else have you been hiding?"

"I got scouted the first day of school." Goku said.

Chichi looked dumbfounded at Goku. "That was 9 MONTHS AGO!" Chichi shouted.

"DON'T shout at me Chichi!" Goku said.

"So it never even crossed your mind about making stupid decisions like that?"

"You want to talk about stupid decision? What about Kame Academy huh? HUH?"

"That was different Goku! Don't try and make me look like the bad guy! I told you about that, and I TURNED THEM DOWN. For YOU. Do you remember that?"

Goku was silent.

"I thought I was important to you Goku!"

"You are!"

"Right. Just not as important as learning how to fight right?"

"Chichi-"

"What is it with you and your damn fights! Fighting isn't in your blood Goku!"

"YES IT IS."

Chichi looked at Goku surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"I need to train and get stronger and stronger Chichi. I'm not satisfied with being weaker than someone! I need to be the best at what I do!"

"What kind of bull is that? You don't need to be the best at everything!"

"Well is it me or is there hypocrisy in this room!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're telling me 'being the best isn't everything' and you just had a freaking panic attack about being the best 2 weeks ago!"

Chichi clenched her fist. "You know what Goku. I just realized something."

"So did I. I realized that I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"WHY would I be happy for you?"

"Because! I got into a school where I can train to be the best!"

"And what about your family? Your friends? Did you even take their feelings into consideration?"

"My mom and dad are fine about it! Krillin's ok too!"

"So I was the last one to know about this? I'm your GIRLFRIEND Goku! You're supposed to tell me everything! Why didn't you tell me though?"

"I don't know Chichi!"

"WELL I DO. You were scared to tell me because you knew it was wrong for you to make a decision like this, and because you knew what the outcome would be."

"I was mad when I chose it at first. I only accepted the offer because I thought you were leaving!"

"Instead of talking to me first about it."

Goku looked guilty. "I guess so."

Chichi took a deep breath. "Are you done?"

Goku looked at Chichi and nodded.

"Now that you're done with your rant, I'm getting back to what I realized. When we got together, I revolved my entire life around you. I assumed you'd be here with me forever. I thought we'd be together through anything!"

"We will be! I can still write you!"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME GOKU!" Chichi shouted. "In a matter of minutes, my entire life has basically crashed all around me, and it's all because of you."

"You can't blame me for your plans." Goku said.

"I'm not. I blame myself. This is another reason, I didn't rely on people for help! You just had to come in my life didn't you." Chichi said.

"Chichi, I don't regret this relationship!" Goku said.

"I DO! I thought you felt the same way I did! I loved you!"

"I love you too Chichi!" Goku pleaded.

"Just not enough to stay."

There was silence in the library.

Chichi started crying.

"Chichi. Please don't cry."

"I'm done."

"What?"

"Have a nice life at The School of Korin."

Chichi turned around and ran out of the library.

"CHICHI!" Goku shouted.

"IT'S OVER GOKU!" Chichi turned around and shouted. She began running out of the library.

Krillin saw Chichi coming towards his direction.

"Chichi?" Krillin asked concerned.

"Excuse me Krillin!" Chichi said covering her face and running down the hallway.

Krillin ran into the library to see Goku standing in the middle of the library with his head held down. Krillin sighed and went over to his friend. Goku put his in his chest and cried.

"It's ok Goku… it's ok." Krillin said.

The two stood there in the middle of the library in silence.

**A/N: Aw, I know a lot of Goku/Chichi fans are going to be displeased with this chapter. Sad, but it had to be done. Well, come next chapter it's Goku's last day with the group! See how it's spent next update!**


	36. The Call

**A/N: Goku's leaving, and it's the end of AHS as we know it! Lol, enjoy this chapter folks!**

Goku lay in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Wow, I can't believe this is my last day living at home for two years!" Goku thought.

He looked around to see his room was completely empty. Nothing was left inside. The closet was empty and his books were gone. All he was surrounded by was the Dragonball wallpaper, his bed which was stripped of his blanket and sheets, and his pillow he needed to put back in his briefcase.

"Breakfast honey!" Goku's mom said. Goku could already tell she had been crying earlier.

"Coming mom!" Goku said. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"SURPRISE!" Goku's parents said.

"Whoa!" Goku said. At the table were a stack of chocolate covered pancakes with whipped cream, four plates of bacon, 5 plates of homemade biscuits, toast, orange juice, and chocolate milk.

"Hope you like it son!" Goku's dad said.

"Oh boy I sure do! Thanks mom!"

Goku sat at the table and began with the pancakes.

"Oh it was nothing! Just a mere 5 hours! I've spent longer in the kitchen!" Goku's mom said with a smile.

"And he'll probably have all of that done in 5 minutes." Goku's dad said.

"I'm going to miss our little boy." Goku's mom said sadly.

"Hey, at least we won't have to go to the grocery store every 2 days!"

Goku's mom glared at Goku's dad. "Cute Bardock." She said sarcastically.

"Cheer up honey! I didn't mean it!"

"I know, but it was hard enough letting Raditz go off to college, I thought I had 4 more years with Goku!"

"He'll be back in 2 years sweetheart!"

Goku burped. He had eaten everything off the table. "Did someone mention Raditz?" He asked full.

"Well speaking of your big brother…" Bardock started.

The doorbell rang, and Goku's parents looked at it.

"There he is now!" Goku's mom said excitedly. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Mom!" Raditz said excitedly.

"Raditz!" She said giving her eldest son a hug.

"Hey there kid!" Bardock said.

"Hey dad!" Raditz said. "So where's baby bro at?"

"In the kitchen as usual!"

Raditz looked inside. "Goku!"

Goku turned around and a huge grin appeared on his face. "RADITZ!"

Goku jumped from his chair and into his brother's arms giving him a hug.

"Whoa there! You've gotten a lot heavier since I've last seen you!"

"That's because you haven't visited since I was 10!" Goku said.

"Well now I hear you're going to be leaving soon."

"Yeah. The School of Korin wants me to train there. How could I pass that up?"

"You couldn't!" Raditz said.

"I'm going to leave my two boys alone!" Bardock said.

"I may as well come too!" Goku's mom said. She followed Bardock upstairs.

"So how've you been?"

"Lately? Pretty suckish. My girlfriend broke up with me-"

"You had a girlfriend?" Raditz said in shock.

"Yeah. And my friends are upset that I'm leaving."

"You have friends?"

Goku looked irritated. "Yes Raditz! If you checked in more, you would've found out that mom doesn't homeschool me anymore, and that I attend Anime High School!"

"Oh, so you go to my old school!" Raditz said. "I wonder why mom didn't just enroll you there in the first place?"

"Because you were so bad, she didn't want her second son to be a delinquent." Goku teased.

"Very funny!" Raditz said. "Geez, you set the cafeteria on fire twice and then you're the bad guy all of a sudden!"

The two brothers started laughing.

"So, have you been out today to talk to anyone?"

"Not yet. I'm freaked out though. I don't know what to say or do."

"You just have to say all your goodbyes. It's all you can do."

"You're right." Goku said. He sighed. "Well then I better get started."

"That's the spirit!" Raditz said patting him on the back.

Goku walked towards the door. "MOM! I'M GOING TO SAY BYE TOEVERYONE!"

"OK! CALL US WHEREEVER YOU ARE! WE'LL GET THE TAXI TO PICK YOU UP FROM THERE!"

"OK!"

"REMEMBER! 6'O CLOCK!"

Goku went out of the house and down the street.

"First, I need to go see Krillin."

Goku sped down to Krillin's house and saw him in the house.

"Krillin!" Goku shouted from the front yard.

Krillin lifted up his window and saw Goku. He jumped from his two story house and landed on the ground with ease.

"What's up?"

"It's noon! We have 5 hours and 30 minutes to hang out before I have to go."

"Oh." Krillin said trying to hide his sadness. "Can't believe it's Friday already."

"I know."

"…So what do you want to do?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, it's your last day! We may as well do the usual!" Krillin said.

"Ok!" Goku said. "Let's go to the arcade!"

Goku and Krillin sped off to the arcade. They arrived there and walked through the doors.

"I'll pay for this session!" Krillin said.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to!" Krillin said. He took out some money and gave it to the employee.

"Thank you. You two may now enter."

"Thanks!" Krillin said. The boys entered the arcade.

"Yes! We got here early enough where no one is playing Dragonball yet!"

The two boys ran to their favorite arcade game, and put the tokens in.

"Let's try to find all 7 in under an hour!" Goku said.

"You think we can really beat our old record?" Krillin asked.

"Of course! You and I can do anything! We're like the ultimate tag team!"

Krillin stopped playing. "Well… we were anyways."

Goku began to feel sad. He sighed and tried changing the subject. "Let's go to the forest. The first Dragonball is always there."

Krillin started playing again.

"Krillin?"

Goku paused the game and turned to see Blue, Red, and Black.

"Oh hey guys!" Krillin said. "What's up?"

"Nothing! I didn't know you guys played at the arcade!"

"Are you kidding? This place is like our dojo!" Krillin said.

"Ours too!" Black said.

"So… where's White?" Krillin asked.

"White's undergoing some sensitivity training for the entire summer." Red answered. "He needs to get his act together, so we won't be seeing him for the next 3 months."

"Harsh." Goku said.

Blue looked at Goku. "I hear you're going to be going to the School of Korin! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"Looks like everyone's going to be going on vacation!"

"What do you mean by that?" Krillin asked Blue.

"The Red Ribbons are taking their annual journey across the world! We probably won't be back until the end of August!"

"Great. I really won't have any friends to hang out with." Krillin thought to himself sadly.

"Well, we're going to let you guys enjoy your game! Have a good summer guys!" Blue said.

"Bye!" Goku and Krillin said while watching the Red Ribbons walk off.

(Later…)

Goku and Krillin were walking down the street.

"Man, I can't believe we beat our old score!" Krillin said excitedly.

"Yep! 57 minutes! That's the first time that's ever happened in history." Goku said plainly.

Krillin looked at Goku. "You should be more excited than that! What's wrong?"

"Chichi." Goku said.

Krillin sighed. "Well I don't know if there's anything you can do about that right now. Are you sure you want to see her?"

"It won't hurt to try will it?"

"Unless she decides to throw something at you." Krillin said.

Goku thought for a second. "I'm willing to take that chance."

The boys walked down the road to Chichi's house.

(Meanwhile…)

Chichi was still lying in her bed in the afternoon. The picture of her and Goku on their first date was on her stand. She frowned at it, and put it face down.

"Chichi!"

Chichi turned around. "Goku?" She thought to herself.

She got up from her bed and walked to her blinds. She took a quick peek to see Goku in her front yard. She quickly stopped looking through her blinds.

Goku was staring at her window. "You don't have to come down if you don't want to! You don't even have to say goodbye! I just wanted to let you know, that I still care about you, and I'm sorry for hurting you so much! Don't worry though. I'll be back in a few years! I forgot to tell you that because of the… incident in the library last week!"

Nothing changed as no one came outside or looked out the window. Goku looked heartbroken for a second, but then changed back into his serious face. He sighed.

"Well… goodbye…. For now!"

Goku turned around and walked out of her front yard. Chichi was sitting in front of the door crying.

"How'd it go?" Krillin asked waiting for him.

"We'll see if we can pick things up from where we left off in a few years." Goku said.

Krillin patted his friend's back and they continued down the road.

(Later…)

"So what's left to visit?" Goku asked.

"The Ice Cream Parlor!" Krillin said.

The two walked towards the ice cream parlor. The lights were out.

Goku frowned. "Is it closed? Already?"

"Let's just go inside and see." Krillin said.

"Ok!" Goku said.

The kids walked inside and Krillin turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Goku jumped, startled to see Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma, Arale, Yamcha, and Roshi at the ice cream parlor. It had party decorations, and an ice cream cake.

"Is this all for me?" Goku asked in shock.

"Are you really surprised?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah! I had no idea!" Goku said.

"It was so hard trying to keep it a secret! I can't believe it worked!" Krillin boasted.

"You've got a really good friend there." Vegeta said.

"I know!" Goku said.

"How much time do you have left?" Piccolo asked.

Goku looked at his cell phone. "Two hours!"

"Then let's get this party started!" Roshi said excitedly.

Bulma pressed a button, and music started playing. Everyone was laughing and talking.

(Later…)

Goku looked at his watch. It was 5:20.

"Did you have fun Goku?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah! Today was the best day ever!" Goku said.

"Glad you had fun! I'm sorry I have to go so soon! Now don't have too much fun at the school of Korin either ok?" Roshi said teasingly.

"Ok! Bye Roshi!" Goku said waving to him as he left. "What did he mean by too much fun?"

"Still as clueless as ever." Bulma said.

Everyone began laughing.

The sound of a horn was heard. Everyone turned around to see Goku's Taxi with his parents and brother inside ready to take him to the airport.

"So… this is it." Goku said.

Arale gave Goku a hug. "Sorry things didn't work out between you and Chichi, but thanks for being such a good friend to my boyfriend."

"No problem!" Goku said.

Yamcha walked up to him next. "You're a pretty cool kid you know that? You're brave, and powerful! It took some guts to fight Frieza like you did! I'm gonna miss you Goku!"

"Thanks Yamcha!"

Bulma kissed Goku on the cheek. "You're a dork, but you got my closest friend out of juvenile and that is what I thank you for."

Goku laughed. "Thanks Bulma!"

Piccolo walked to Goku next. "Yeah, thanks for freeing Vegeta. You're a good guy Goku. Come back soon."

"The years will fly bye!" Goku said with a smile.

Vegeta was next. "I remember when you first walked the halls of Anime High. I hated you. Always trying to do the right thing, and always trying to be the good guy, but now I have to say I respect you as a man. You're a good guy Goku, and I expect to see you a lot stronger when you get back."

"I will Vegeta. Don't you worry about that." Goku said.

The two ex-enemies shook hands.

Last but not least was Krillin.

"I promised myself I wouldn't get emotional over this." Krillin said.

"It's cool." Goku said his voice cracking trying not to cry.

"You were my first friend that I ever made, and now you're leaving."

"I'll be back remember?" Goku said. "Besides, you've got those guys to hang with now!"

"It just won't be the same!" Krillin said.

The boys were silent for a second, but then they started crying. Krillin gave Goku a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Goku!"

"I'm going to miss you too Krillin!"

Krillin let go of his friend. "But you're going to be back."

"Yeah. So, there's no need to say goodbye ok?" Goku said.

Krillin nodded.

Goku looked at his watch. It was 5:25.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you when I get back." Goku said wiping his eyes.

Krillin nodded.

Goku smiled and waved at everyone. They waved back. He walked out of the ice cream parlor and down the driveway. He opened the taxi door and got inside with his family.

Everyone else ran outside. Yamcha put his arm on Krillin's shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be just fine." Krillin said.

Goku waved, and the others waved back one last time as the Taxi drove away, fading into the distance.

**A/N: Aw, that's it for the second year of AHS! Now, the next chapter is going to be a time skip! Did you seriously think I'd continue this story without Goku? Psssh! As if! Lol, but I will warn you there will be some MAJOR CHANGES. It will be a two year time skip after all! Along with that, I'm going to be putting characters from other Anime into the mix. Want any hints? If you're already familiar with a certain swordsman with an X shaped scar on his face and a certain Spirit Detective, then I'm sure you'll be fine with the upcoming changes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	37. We've Only Just Begun

**A/N: Ok, so remember there's a time skip people! It seems like it was just yesterday Goku left (because in reality it was just this past weekend lol)! Anyway, if things have changed drastically… don't be too surprised. Oh and while I'm thinking about it, I'm sure most of you have realized that there's a new year every 18 chapters. Well from now on 36 chapters equal one year! Well… time to get to the story! Lol enjoy!**

TWO YEARS LATER…

Anime High School was abuzz with new students. Everyone was running around, talking, laughing, and looking at their lockers. Outside was busy too. The school's first day consisted of choosing classes, and the day long pep rally featuring…

"THE ANIME TIGERS!" The announcer said from the stand.

Hundreds of kids in the stands started cheering as the Anime High School Tigers ran onto the field. Their yellow and purple uniforms were new, the team had just been created last year, and had soared to great heights after winning the championship their first year.

"Let's introduce the star quarterback shall we?" The second announcer said.

"I don't think he needs announcing! Everyone knows who he is!" The first announcer said.

"YAMCHA!" Everyone in the stands shouted.

The 17 year old Yamcha took his helmet off and waved to the crowd. Everyone got up and cheered for him.

The cheerleaders came onto the scene. A younger girl came up to Yamcha.

"Congratulations Tiger." The girl said seductively smiling at him.

Yamcha laughed. "Why thank you Megumi."

Megumi went with the other cheerleaders.

"Anime Tigers LET'S GO LET'S GO!"

The cheerleaders continued cheering.

(Meanwhile…)

A car was heading towards the school.

"Ok, you two know I can't focus with that stupid radio on!"

"Geez Bulma." Piccolo said annoyed turning off the radio.

"Such a kill joy." Vegeta said.

"I can't believe you two idiots made us late the first day of junior year! Didn't we make a promise last year that we were actually going to make it to school early?"

"There's always senior year!" Piccolo said.

Bulma parked the car in the parking lot.

"All I know is that since I'm currently the only one with my license, either you guys follow my rules or walk to school with the 7th and 8th graders!"

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other and then back at Bulma.

"So… uh what time do you want us to be ready?"

Bulma smiled. "We'll talk at the end of the day."

The three friends ran up to the pep rally.

"Aw man it's almost over! Thanks guys." Bulma said hitting the two in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Vegeta and Piccolo said.

Bulma ran ahead of the boys to get to the pep rally. She looked at the stands. Piccolo and Vegeta reappeared beside her.

"We're not getting in there." Piccolo said.

Bulma looked around and saw the football players sitting down on the field. She smiled and quickly made her way down to the field, and out of the announcer's view.

Yamcha looked over to see Bulma, and smiled. He quickly ran from the group while everyone was focused on the cheerleaders and ran over to Bulma.

"Hey!" Yamcha.

"Hey football star!"

Yamcha and Bulma kissed.

"Ok, you two can you hurry it along please?" Vegeta said annoyed.

The two continued kissing.

"Aw, look at the superstar couple!" One of the announcers said.

"AWWWWWW!" The audience said.

Someone came from the audience.

"Bulma! Yamcha!"

The couple stopped kissing and looked to see who was calling them. "Krillin!"

"Can I get a photo of you guys for the yearbook?"

Yamcha and Bulma kissed again and Krillin took the picture.

"Perfect!" He said.

The group began laughing.

(Meanwhile…)

A young man walked up to Anime High School.

"Whoa. I thought after being gone so long the school would look smaller, but it's gotten bigger!"

"Excuse me sir, but are you lost?" A freshman asked.

The young man turned around. "Oh definitely not! This was my old school, I'm just getting back. My name is Goku!"

"Oh, nice to meet you Goku!" The freshman said. "I'm Tsubame. I was just wondering if you were lost, because I'm definitely lost."

"Are you new in town?" Goku asked.

"Nope, it's just that I'm starting high school for the first time."

"AHS doesn't have 7th or 8th graders anymore?"

"Nah, they decided to make a middle school some years back, so now it's just 9th-12th."

"Talk about changes." Goku said. "Well in that case I just might be lost!"

"Oh if you guys are lost, you can join the AHS tour!" Another girl said.

Goku looked at the girl and then she recognized who he was.

"Goku!" The girl said in shock.

"Um… hi. Do I know you?"

The girl ran up and hugged Goku. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"Fine… good… who are you?"

The girl let go of Goku. "You really don't remember do you? It's me! Arale!"

Goku's jaw dropped. "Arale! But, you were short, and had glasses, and… less developed!"

"Well I am 16 now Goku! I think development was bound to happen!"

"How are you? How is Krillin?"

"I'm fine, but I haven't talked to Krillin in forever!" Arale said.

"What? Why not?"

"Well we broke up a while back."

"What?" Goku said shocked. "But you two were so close!"

"Yeah, well that summer you left a lot of things changed." Arale said.

"Such as?"

"Arale!" Someone called.

Arale turned around to see her boyfriend. "Coming dear!"

"You're dating Chiaotzu now?"

"Welcome back to AHS!" Arale said. "I'm sure you'll be surprised with some other stuff too…" She said quietly.

"You say something?" Goku asked.

"Nope!" Arale said. She walked off with her boyfriend.

"Goku?"

Goku turned around to see Tsubame.

"OH! Sorry for ignoring you like that Tsubame."

"It's ok! You wanna take the AHS tour with me?" Tsubame asked.

"Ok!" Goku said. The two students walked into the school.

(Meanwhile…)

"Ok, so this used to be the 7th & 8th grade hallway, but now it's the 9th & 10th grade hallway! Freshmen and Sophomores will enjoy these lockers! Not only will you have time to converse, but you'll be able to build strong friendships with your locker neighbors!"

"Excuse me, but tour guide why do I have to go through this crap? I'm a sophomore I already know about this stuff."

The tour guide rolled her eyes and turned around. She looked at the guy.

"I heard about you. You're Yusuke Urameshi aren't you?"

"That's my name."

"Well you're right. If you're a sophomore you already know all about this stuff. So, go if you want to, and don't waste my time."

"Ooh feisty I see." Yusuke said.

"Sorry, I don't date down." The girl said.

The entire group started laughing.

"Ok everyone take 5!"

The group separated into groups and began walking to school.

The tour guide took out her clipboard. "Let's see, we've went through the school, check. We've talked about academic success, check. What else to do."

"Excuse ma'am, but do you have room for two more?"

"Of course!" The girl said. She turned around and saw Goku. She dropped her clipboard in shock. Goku looked surprised as well.

"Goku?" The tour guide asked in shock.

"Chichi?" Goku said.

"Well… look at you!" Chichi said.

"Me? Look at you! You're taller, your hair is down."

"You've gotten a lot taller and stronger too I see. Looks like you've gotten more of that spiky hair too!"

Goku laughed. "This is Tsubame. She's a freshman."

"Oh hi!" Chichi said. "The group is on break right now, but you can join us in 5 minutes if you'd like!"

"Ok! Thanks!" Tsubame said. She ran off.

"So, how've you been doing?"

"I've been taking care of myself. How was the School of Korin?"

"Rigorous training, but I got all my studies done too, so they did their job."

Chichi nodded. "That's good."

"… I really missed you." Goku said.

"Yeah well…" Chichi said.

Things were quiet between the two.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together this year?"

"I doubt it. I'm taking AP classes, and I have A lunch."

"Oh." Goku said disappointed.

"I mean I'm sure we'll see each other in the hallways." Chichi said. "But 5 minutes is up, so I've got to get back to running this tour. I'll see you around."

The group came back to Chichi. "Alright people, let's get this show on the road!"

Chichi turned around and walked away with the group, leaving Goku alone.

"Well this sucks." Goku said.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo walked into school talking when Piccolo noticed Goku.

"Whoa!" Piccolo said.

The others looked up to see Goku. They were shocked.

"Hey guys!" Goku said.

"Well look at you!" Vegeta said. "You've gotten bigger and stronger!"

"Told ya I would!" Goku said shaking Vegeta's hand.

"I can sense his energy. He's got a lot of it now!" Piccolo said. He shook Goku's hand too.

"Has it really been two years already?" Bulma asked. "What were they feeding you?"

Goku gave Bulma a hug. "Everyone has changed so much!"

"Yeah! We're all grown up now!" Bulma said.

"I wouldn't say that." Piccolo said.

"Very funny." Bulma said hitting Piccolo's arm.

"Will you quit doing that?" Piccolo shouted.

"Wow Bulma, it looks like you all's relationship got a lot more abusive over the years!"

"WHOA NO WAY!" Bulma and Piccolo said.

"What's the matter?"

"Bulma and Piccolo haven't been a couple in like a year." Vegeta said.

"Wow! You guys broke up too?"

"Yeah. We found we were too different for each other to continue going out." Piccolo said.

"Then they refused to speak to each other for 2 months." Vegeta said. "That was an awkward time period for me."

"But it was thanks to this knuckle head that we all became friends again!" Bulma said patting Vegeta on the head.

"So you're all single again?" Goku asked.

"Not her." Piccolo said.

"Who are you dating?" Goku asked.

Yamcha came into the school. He wrapped his arms around Bulma and kissed her. "Ready to pick classes?"

"You're dating Yamcha?" Goku said shocked.

Yamcha looked at Goku. "Goku?"

"Hi ya Yamcha!"

"How come no one told me he was back?"

"He surprised all of us!" Vegeta said.

"So how's Krillin?"

"Krillin is doing just fine. He's editor of the school's yearbook and newspaper!"

"Wow! That's good! I guess he's keeping busy huh?"

"In more ways than one." Piccolo said.

Bulma elbowed him in the side.

"Do you know where Krillin is now?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I think he's out on the football field."

"We have a football field now?" Goku asked in shock.

"Yeah! And you're looking at the quarterback!"

"That's awesome! We seriously need to catch up guys!"

"Well if you get in here soon enough, we can pick out classes together!"

"That'd be great! I want to know everything!"

Bulma sighed. "Goku, there's probably something you should know."

All the boys looked at her.

"Sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?" Yamcha said through his teeth. Before she could answer Yamcha took her to the side.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Are you insane? Do you seriously think it'd be a good idea to tell Goku?"

"Well he's going to find out eventually! May as well hear it from us!" Bulma said.

"I don't think so. Let him find out on his own."

"Do you remember how hurt Chichi was when she found out we all knew about Goku leaving but didn't bother to tell her? Do you want Goku to be that hurt too?"

"Goku's a guy dear, there's a difference!"

"Let me talk to him!" Bulma said trying to pass her boyfriend.

"NO!"

"Let me!"

"NO!"

Bulma finally shoved through Yamcha, but Goku was gone.

"Where's Goku?"

"He got bored and walked out to look for Krillin." Piccolo said.

"Well this sucks!" Bulma said.

"My job here is done!"

Bulma glared at Yamcha, and he shut up.

(Meanwhile…)

"Thanks for the interview!" Krillin told one of the football players.

"Well look at you Mr. Reporter!"

Krillin looked up. "GOKU!" Krillin said excitedly. He hugged his old friend.

"Hey! You've gotten big I see!"

"Yeah! You too! How are you?"

"Good! I just got in town last night!"

"Oh ok! We need to get some classes together!"

"I see you've been keeping yourself occupied!"

"Yeah. I like doing this kind of stuff. It's a lot to keep up with, but it's fun."

"That's great!" Goku said. "So, the others are inside waiting for us so we can have some classes together. Come with?"

"Of course!" Krillin said. "So you've seen everybody?"

"Yeah. Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma, Yamcha, Arale."

"Oh. You've seen her too huh?"

"Yeah. What happened between you two?"

"Uh… it's complicated."

"Oh ok. Well you've got to tell me sometime! I also saw Chichi."

"Oh did you?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. She's a tour guide for the students here. We talked."

"And how did things go?"

"It was still a little awkward, but I was right."

"About what?"

"I'm not over her yet."

"…Oh."

"Yeah it sucks, but maybe this is a sign that Chichi and I are meant to be together! I'll win her back this year no matter what!"

Krillin was quiet.

"So, you need to show me around a bit, because I've forgotten a lot more than I thought I did."

"Oh… yeah sure! Can you give me a minute though? I'll catch up."

"Ok!" Goku said. "It's really good to see you again Krillin!"

"You too Goku!" Krillin said.

Goku went back into the school.

Krillin sighed. "You can come out now."

From out of the bushes, Chichi came out.

"Thanks."

"You know this is wrong right?" Krillin asked.

"Look when I think he's ready he'll be informed."

Krillin looked sad.

"Cheer up Krillin! We like each other right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Ok?"

Krillin's frown went to a smile. "Right."

Chichi smiled and kissed Krillin. "I can't have my boyfriend all mopey now can I?"

"Yeah and I don't need my girlfriend all worried either." Krillin said with a smile. He kissed his girlfriend back.

"Ok so I'm going enter school from around back so it won't look like we were together or anything." Chichi said.

"Ok." Krillin said.

Chichi ran around to the back and Krillin entered through the front of the school. He saw Goku.

"Now, let's pick us some classes!" Krillin said.

"Yeah!" Goku said excitedly.

Krillin caught up with the others and walked down the hallway.

**A/N: Yeah, so I think I speak for a large majority of you guys (if not all of you) when I say "WTH KRILLIN AND CHICHI… A COUPLE?" Lol one of many twists and turns this year has to offer! Like I said though not all chapters no longer focus on the DBZ characters. The DBZ characters are juniors, the characters from YuYu Hakusho are sophomores, and the characters from Rurouni Kenshin are freshman! And we focus from Junior, sophomore, and then freshmen, so the next you guys will get to know our sophomores a little better! Oh and if some of my readers have never seen YuYu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin, I HIGHLY recommend them to anime lovers. See you next update!**


	38. From The Dark Past

**A/N: Ok guys, for this chapter we will be focusing on the sophomores! They are from the series "YuYu Hakusho" which I do not own (although I really wish I did lol)! Enjoy!**

Keiko Yukimura walked down the street to get to AHS.

"It's the second week of school, and I still have all this homework. It's ridiculous!" She thought to herself.

Keiko got to AHS when she saw a group of students spray painting something on the school.

"What are you doing?" She asked in shock.

The people turned around, and looked at Keiko. They turned back around, dropped the spray cans and ran off.

Keiko got a closer look at the vandalism and saw that it read 'Sarayashiki Gang' all over the wall.

"Dumb vandals." Keiko said. "I better go get the principal."

Keiko walked inside and towards the Principal's office when she heard screaming.

"Urameshi, I thought you said that you wouldn't cause any trouble this year!"

"I haven't done anything here!" Yusuke said.

"But you're little gang is instigating fights with the other group from the other side of town!"

"What's your point?"

The principal clenched his fist. "I gave you every single warning and chance in the book last year. If you mess up just once this year-"

"Like I care! I don't need this school anyway."

Before the principal could yell at Yusuke, Keiko walked inside.

"Principal Harikawa someone vandalized the front of the school!" Keiko interrupted.

Harikawa sighed. "Great. Fighting is wrong in the first place, so it just makes things worse that you're bringing the school in it!"

"It's not intentionally! Besides, how do you know the vandalism has anything to do with me?"

"Sarayashiki Gang is written on the wall!" Keiko said.

Yusuke turned around and frowned at Keiko. "Gee thanks Yukimura."

"Well that's just great!" The Principal said. "Urameshi, you've got detention!"

"ME? For what? I didn't vandalize the wall!"

"But you're indirectly involved with all of this! Take control of the situation, because you do not want me to get the police involved."

The principal got up and walked out of the office to inspect the vandalism.

"Probably serves you right anyway!" Keiko said.

"Next time mind your own business! Nosy ass."

Keiko glared at Yusuke. "You are so immature. Have fun in detention!"

Keiko turned around and began to walk away when Yusuke stared at her butt. He whistled.

"Pervert!" Keiko said before shutting the door.

Keiko headed down the hallway. "Ugh! I've known that moron since he was 5. You'd think after 10 years, he'd grow up a little bit!"

Keiko's friend Botan walked up to her. "Hey! Where were you? I was waiting at your locker all day."

"Someone vandalized the school. I went to tell the principal and guess who was there getting another talking to?"

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Botan said.

"Correct! That boy is headed down the wrong path. He'll probably be in prison before we even graduate!"

"Give the boy a break Keiko. You're so harsh on everyone!"

"Well you've known him just as long as I have!"

"Yeah, but he's had a harsher life! No parents, no family, and all he has is that group home. And I've heard that he doesn't get along with anyone at home either!"

Keiko looked guilty. "Well that sucks. I guess I really never thought about it like that."

The two girls walked into English class.

"Ok, so is that everyone who's coming today?" The teacher asked.

Everyone nodded and Keiko looked at an empty desk where Yusuke was supposed to be sitting.

"Ok then! Let's begin our subject for today!"

"See? He's skipping class again!" Keiko whispered to Botan.

"I admit, he does have some bad qualities that he really needs to get over, but trust him Botan. Be a little more sympathetic."

Keiko rolled her eyes. When someone knocked on the door, the teacher stopped writing on the board. He went to open it and a student came in. Keiko's eyes widened. The student looked at her and his eyes widened as well.

"B-Botan!" Keiko whispered. "That was one of the guys who was vandalizing the school earlier this morning!"

"What?" Botan said surprised.

"Everyone, this is Kuwabara Kazuma! He is a recent transfer student!"

"Sup."

"He's kinda cute!" Botan whispered.

"I thought your heart only longed for that junior Piccolo?" Keiko teased.

"Shut up! Besides, he's probably not interested."

"Well I don't want you going out with a criminal!"

Kuwabara sat in Yusuke's empty desk. Both girls looked at him.

Kuwabara got closer to Keiko. "I know you saw me with the spray can. Just keep your mouth shut, and everything will be fine."

"Who do you think you are?" Botan asked.

"Leave him alone Botan. He's not even worth it."

Botan and Keiko turned around.

"He's so not attractive anymore." Botan whispered.

Keiko started laughing.

(Later…)

It was after school and Keiko was walking down the hallway.

"Botan wants me to be more sympathetic, so I guess I'll deliver Yusuke his missed work since he skipped 2 of his classes… that is if he even went to detention."

Keiko didn't notice Kuwabara was following her.

"Let's see where this little girl is going. She better not rat on me, or there'll be some serious consequences." Kuwabara thought to himself.

Keiko turned a corner and, before Kuwabara could, a door opened, and hit him in the face.

"OW!"

Keiko stopped walking, and looked back around the corner. No one was there.

"Ok…" Keiko said. She started walking again.

Kuwabara came out of the room and started following Keiko again.

"I really hope I didn't lose her." Kuwabara thought to himself.

He saw the detention room and saw Keiko in there.

"There she is. She has detention? For what?"

Kuwabara watched Keiko walk over to Yusuke. He gasped.

"Urameshi goes here?" An evil grin appeared on his face. "This could be to my advantage."

"Hey." Keiko said.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you your work calm down!"

Keiko dropped a stack of papers on his desk.

"Thanks I guess. You can go now."

"I wanted to apologize."

Yusuke looked surprised. "You? For what?"

"I guess I always see you as the jackass perverted pig who never cares about anyone else."

"You kinda ruined the apology." Yusuke said.

"I mean, I need to give you more of a chance. I'm sure you're a sweet guy, and I'm sorry. Ok?"

"Um… ok. No one's ever really apologized to me before."

"Well maybe it's time people start."

Yusuke smiled at her and she smiled back. Keiko quickly turned away.

"Oh no. No Keiko. No, no, NO. You can NOT be crushing on Yusuke Urameshi. That can't happen!"

"Keiko?"

"Huh?" Keiko said turning around.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"Cool. Let's get out of here."

Keiko looked at the clock. "You have half an hour left before you can leave."

"Who cares about these damn rules? Let's get out of here. I'll even do my work."

"Whoa! You? Doing work?"

"First time for everything right?"

Yusuke grabbed his papers and Keiko looked at the detention supervisor. He was still sleeping.

The two ran down the hallway towards the school's exit.

"I can't believe Keiko Yukimura is aiding me in escaping detention!"

"First time for everything right?" Keiko said with a smile.

Yusuke laughed.

The two got towards the double doors.

"And free at…-"

Yusuke opened the doors revealing Kuwabara and some other thugs.

"Last." Yusuke said with a frown. "Kuwabara Kazuma! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new transfer student if you must know!"

"Well I see you've wasted no time gathering a bunch of random people from my school to fight against me."

"Actually, most of these kids were a part of my group before I even came here! They saw who these best was, and it was an easy choice on who they were going to pick!"

"If that's the way you want it."

Yusuke dropped his backpack and handed Keiko the papers.

"You can't possibly think you can fight them all can you?"

"Why not?"

"Yusuke it's like 8 of them!"

"Defending the girl too I see."

"What are you talking about?"

"She saw me spray painting the school early this morning. I guess she went to detention to tell you about me!"

"Keiko came to give me my papers. Not to rat on you. She's not like that."

"Oh so her name's Keiko? I'll have to remember that."

Keiko looked intimidated, and Yusuke frowned. "You won't touch her."

"And who's here to stop me?"

Yusuke cracked a smile and charged towards the gang.

"Yusuke stop!" Keiko shouted.

Two guys tried punching Yusuke in the face, but he jumped over them. He elbowed them both right in the spine causing them to fall over.

Kuwabara nodded, and four more guys ran towards Yusuke. He punched one in the chest, and kicked another in the stomach. He grabbed another guy by the arm and threw him into the last guy.

"Anymore takers?" Yusuke said cracking his knuckles. "And this time, please give me someone who can at least make me break a sweat."

Kuwabara looked insulted. He nodded at the last two guys. They were the biggest. The two ran towards Yusuke.

"Oh I'm so scared." Yusuke said sarcastically.

One of the men jumped over Yusuke and headed towards Keiko. She was frozen with fear.

"Keiko move!" Yusuke said. He didn't notice the other man, and before Yusuke could turn around, he was hit in the back and was knocked onto the ground. The large guy walked closer to Yusuke to see if he was unconscious when Yusuke hit his ankles sending him onto the ground and hitting his head, knocking him out.

The other large student kicked the papers out of Keiko's hands.

"OW!" Keiko said holding onto her wrist. She started backing away from the guy.

"Just where do you think you're going?" The thug asked.

"Leave her alone!" Yusuke said.

"Stop!" Keiko said.

The thug just kept edging towards her.

Yusuke's fist began to glow. "I said leave her ALONE!"

The light enveloping Yusuke's palm got bright enough where the thug, Keiko, and Kuwabara were able to see it. Yusuke focused the energy to his pointer finger.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun off at the thug's foot, and it caused a fire.

The thug started screaming. He ran away.

Kuwabara looked on in shock. "What the hell are you?"

Yusuke turned around. "Care to find out?"

Kuwabara growled. "Not today Urameshi, but I will one day." He turned around and ran off.

Yusuke ran over to Keiko. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"My wrist, but that's not important. How'd you do that?"

"What? My Spirit Gun?"

"Yeah. I mean I heard about the older kids who were so strong that they could create attacks using energy, but I had no idea you were one of them."

"It's a long story, but let me take you home first."

"Um… no offense, but my parents really don't want you in our house."

"They still haven't forgiven me for setting your backyard on fire? It was 7 years ago!"

Keiko laughed. "Sorry."

"I'll sneak you in through the window. I'm used to being the guy the girls don't tell their parents about."

Keiko smiled. "Ok."

(Later…)

Yusuke was in Keiko's room.

"So Kuwabara is the head of the rival gang huh?" Keiko asked.

"Yep. We've hated each other for a while now, but my boys know how to take on his. They're so predictable." Yusuke laughed.

"You shouldn't be in a gang you know?"

"It's the only real family I have. We take care of each other. That's how things work."

"You've got me too you know."

"That's good to know." Yusuke said. He put his hand on hers.

"Hey Keiko, your mom just let me in, hope you don't mind!" Botan said busting in Keiko's room. Her jaw dropped when she saw the two together with their hands holding one another's. A sheepish grin appeared on her face.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked.

Yusuke and Keiko quickly let go of each other's hands. They were both blushing. "NO!"

Botan noticed Keiko's wrist was wrapped. She ran over to her. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Kuwabara got his gang to attack us, but Yusuke saved the day."

"Thank goodness you were there Yusuke! I don't know what would've happened if you weren't!"

"Kuwabara is a mess. He'll probably be back for more soon enough."

"Great. So we've gotten ourselves thrown in the middle of a gang fight." Keiko said.

"We?" Botan asked.

"Don't worry girls! With Kuwabara around, I'm probably going to be spending a lot of time around you just to make sure you all are safe."

"Well isn't that convenient?" Botan said grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke and Keiko asked.

Botan started laughing.

**A/N: Ok guys, so that's it for the first chapter featuring the YYH characters as the main focus! Don't worry though. As the year goes on, each of the grades will end up intertwining with one another, so everyone will be interacting with people from different series by the time this year is over! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! See you next update!**


	39. Mysterious People

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter of AHS is freshmen centric! If you're already familiar with the characters from Rurouni Kenshin then you're good, you might notice a few differences in the characters' personalities, but hey! Lol, and for those who haven't seen it, it's another anime I highly recommend you watch! Enjoy the chapter!**

It was the third week of school, and everyone finally had gotten back into the school routine. It took the longest for the grade 9 students to adjust to high school, but they did it successfully. Kaoru Kamiya sat in her math class staring at the doorway. He friend walked up to her.

"Looking for Kenshin again Kaoru?"

"Shut up Yahiko. It's not what you think."

"What? You're not obsessed with the mysterious new guy?"

"I'm not obsessed!" Kaoru snapped. "Just… curious."

"About what?"

"He's just so quiet you know? He doesn't talk to anyone in class. Then when I see him at his locker, he doesn't talk to anyone in the hallways either. The only time I hear him speak is when his name is called during the attendance check!"

"Well maybe he likes being anti!" Yahiko said.

"No one likes to be anti-social. I think he just needs some friends."

Kenshin finally walked into class and Yahiko started snickering.

"And what's so funny huh?"

"Oh nothing Kaoru. Nothing at all."

Kenshin avoided eye contact with the people in the class. He took out his notebook and pencil and stared at the board waiting for the lesson to start.

"It's been three weeks since school started. Today's the day that I talk to Kenshin Himura!"

"Good luck with that."

"Why wish me luck? You're going to be there too!"

Yahiko looked surprised. "Me? Why me?"

"You always complain about how you want to me cool and popular people!"

"You're popular!"

"I'm nowhere near as popular as students here. We're not 8th graders in middle school who were in charge of everything anymore. We have to start all over."

"Don't remind me." Yahiko said.

"Ok, everyone let's start at page 67 in your textbooks."

The class opened their textbooks and flipped to the page. Kaoru briefly looked up at Kenshin, smiled, and looked back down at her book.

(Later…)

The bell rang, and Kenshin was walking out of class. Kaoru dragged Yahiko out forcefully.

"I don't want to!" Yahiko whined.

"Get over it! Big baby." Kaoru said. She managed to drag Yahiko out of the classroom fully.

Kenshin walked over to his locker.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin turned to see Kaoru and Yahiko. "Hello."

"Hi! What's up?"

"Preparing for lunch."

"Oh that's cool! I'm sure you already know my name by now, but I want to formally introduce myself! I'm Kaoru Kamiya!"

Kaoru and Yahiko stood side by side when Kaoru elbowed Yahiko in the ribs.

"OW! And I'm Yahiko Myojin." Yahiko said annoyed.

"I'm Kenshin Himura. It's nice to meet you both."

"We were wondering if you'd like to eat with us."

"Really? I mean I don't eat with others."

"Oh I insist! Making new friends can be fun!" Kaoru said trying to convince Kenshin.

"Well… I guess so."

"Yay! Come on!"

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm and they ran down the hallway.

"Kaoru and her dumb crushes." Yahiko said with a smile.

Kenshin and Kaoru made it to the cafeteria.

"That's a long line."

"It's ok. I brought my own lunch Ms. Kaoru. If you want to share some of mine I'll be happy to."

Kaoru giggled. "No one's ever called me Ms. Before!"

Kenshin took Kaoru over to his table. It was completely empty. The two sat down beside each other when Yahiko finally made it to them. He sat across from the two.

"This table is completely empty! We could get all our friends and this could be our table!"

"I'm not really much of a people person." Kenshin said putting food into his mouth.

"You're hanging out with us though aren't you?" Kaoru asked. She looked on the side of Kenshin's face. There was an X shaped scar.

"Whoa… how did that happen?"

Kenshin swallowed his food. "Swordfight accident."

"You sword fight!" Yahiko said now interested.

"Yeah with my dad. He taught me everything I know."

"That's so cool! I was always fascinated with swords! I'm going to try out for the AHS fencing team when tryouts come along."

"That's good! If only the school had a club where you could sword fight."

"Wouldn't that be a little dangerous?"

"We'd wear protective gear. The way of the sword isn't about violence. It's about defense, and having peace at mind. You know?"

"That's so deep!" Kaoru said.

"I get a lot of practice done. I really don't do much other than school and train… and eat and breath and sleep of course."

"You don't participate in any after school activities, sports, or clubs?"

"Nah. Not a people person remember."

Kaoru thought for a moment. "Come with me."

"What? Where? Why?"

"I said come with me, to the auditorium, because I want you to see something!"

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm again and took him out of the cafeteria. Yahiko waited for the two to leave before he grabbed Kenshin's lunchbox and started eating food from it.

(Meanwhile…)

"How often do you train a day?" Kaoru asked while dragging Kenshin down the hall.

"From about 5-10 every day. My dad thinks it's a bit much, but I think it's a reasonable amount."

"Reasonable? That's 5 hours a day!"

"Well… yeah!"

"You need to do some extra-curricular activities, and I think drama club will be a perfect start."

"Whoa! Drama? I try to stay out of drama!"

"You're going to find yourself in plenty of it here!"

Kaoru opened the doors to the auditorium revealing a bunch of people inside hanging out and talking.

"Ah the drama club! It's run by some juniors and sophomores. They're pretty cool."

"Hi Kaoru! New friend?"

"Oh hey Chichi! This is Kenshin! I was just showing him around."

"That's cool! I'm Chichi! I'm a junior and vice president of the dram club! Drama club is fun Kenshin! And it looks great on applications for college! I mean I more of an activist girl myself, but I've taken a recent interest in theater!"

"Oh… ok." Kenshin said.

Yahiko entered the auditorium. "Did you start introducing him to people yet?" Yahiko said swallowing the remainder of the food in his mouth.

"You ate my lunch?" Kenshin asked.

"ANYWAY!" Kaoru interrupted. "Let me show you around! That's our other best friend Sanosuke Sagara."

Sanosuke was sitting on the auditorium stage reading a book.

"Hey Sano!"

Sanosuke looked up and waved.

"Don't let his politeness fool you. He'll kick some ass when he needs to!" Yahiko said.

Another two people came from behind the stage.

"Ok, so I'm missing lunch for a bunch of lazy idiots to not even be rehearsing for the play?" A girl said annoyed.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and groaned. The girl looked at her.

"Oh hey Kaoru!" The girl said.

"Hey Yumi!" Kaoru said with a fake smile. "That's Yumi. She's another annoying girl around here who thinks she's the best there is."

"Let's not forget her lacky Sojiro!" Yahiko said.

"And if you think she's a mess, you should see the other guy they hang out with." Kaoru said. "He's not here right now though. Probably passed out drunk somewhere."

"At age 14?" Kenshin asked shocked.

"Yeah. He's something else."

"So… what does this have to do with me by the way?"

"Well… it looks like you need a little fun in your life! Drama club is just the place to do that!"

"I've been having enough fun being alone thanks."

"Oh come on! Give other people a chance for once! I think you'll like it!"

"Sorry. It just doesn't seem like me."

Kenshin began to turn around and walk away.

"Wait! If you do this… I'll learn how to use a sword!"

Kenshin stopped in his tracks. Yahiko looked at Kaoru in shock.

"YOU?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes me! I can handle a sword!"

"What's this about swords?" Sanosuke asked while walking towards the group.

"You'd really want to learn how to use a sword just for me to participate in the drama club?"

"Sure why not."

"I really don't think you have any idea what you're getting into."

"I'll be fine Kenshin! That is if you actually decide to be in the drama club."

"I'll do it. How bad can it be?"

"Oh you'd be surprised." Sanosuke said.

"What do you know about fighting Mr. Christian?"

"Just because I have religion doesn't mean I can't fight. You know that right?"

"Everyone who wants to come, please follow me." Kenshin said walking out of the auditorium.

Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke looked at each other confused. They shrugged and followed Kenshin out of the door.

"Where do you think you all are going?" Yumi asked angrily. "We've got a play to rehearse!"

"We're taking 5 Yumi!" Kaoru said.

"As in 5 hours." Yahiko said quietly.

"See you later!"

Yumi threw down her script annoyed.

"You want me to pick that up for you?" Sojiro asked.

"Leave it!"

"Ok!" He said quickly backing away from her.

Kenshin led the others into the gymnasium.

"I hate gym. I really don't want to be in here when I don't have to be." Kaoru complained.

"Well then it looks like you're going to hate this training a lot."

Kaoru looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kenshin went behind the bleachers and took out a sheathed sword.

Sanosuke's eyes widened. "Is that real?"

"Yep. Here Ms. Kaoru. Catch."

Kenshin tossed Kaoru the sword. She caught it, but it brought her to her knees.

"This thing is heavy!"

"I want to hold it!" Yahiko said eagerly. He snatched it from Kaoru and fell all the way back. "Ouch!"

Sanosuke took the sword form Yahiko with ease. "Not to be the killjoy of the group-"

"As usual." Yahiko interrupted.

"BUT," Sanosuke said glaring at Yahiko. "Weapons aren't allowed on school property. They could be deadly."

"Well this isn't."

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin. "Last time I checked, swords could kill."

"But not this one. Unsheathe it."

Kaoru snatched the sword back from Sanosuke and began to unsheathe it. She pulled it all the way out and examined it.

"Wait a minute…. The blade is facing the wrong way isn't it?"

"It's called the reverse blade sword. It's impossible for someone to get killed by it."

"Incredible." Sanosuke said looking at it.

"How could you fight with this thing?"

"You'd be surprised. I compete in tournaments all the time. People thought it was weird at first, but when they see it in action, it's not as much of a shock… unless you're a newbie or something."

"I want to train too!" Yahiko said. "Please Kenshin?"

"Sure!" Kenshin said laughing. "What about you Sanosuke?"

"I don't fight unless I have to. I shouldn't even be encouraging this, but if this is what you three really want…"

"Yes!" They all said.

"Ok. Then I'll supervise!" Sanosuke said.

"Alright! Well then we can start today after school! I'll give you the bamboo sticks I used to use with my dad and-"

"Whoa wait. We don't get reverse blade swords?" Yahiko asked.

"You have to work your way up to that!"

"How long do you think that'll take?"

"Once the school year is over."

Yahiko groaned. "I guess it'll be worth it."

"It will be! Trust me!"

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Time to get back to class. See you all after school?"

"We'll meet at the front. That ok?"

"Sure! See you then!" Kaoru said.

Kenshin smiled and walked out of the gym, leaving the three friends alone.

"The way of the sword huh Kaoru? So how long have you been crushing on him?" Sanosuke asked.

"Shut up!" Kaoru said.

Yahiko started laughing as the three walked out of the gym.

**A/N: Ok! So I believe I finally have started a basis for all the characters this year! And now all the characters will start blending in with one another! I hope you guys liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	40. I Wanna Be Bad

**A/N: Ok, so I know most of you weren't use to not seeing too many of the DBZ characters for so long! So, here they are again! Lol enjoy!**

It was nighttime and Bulma was over at Yamcha's room on their bed. Music was playing and the only light in the room from the very dim lit lamp. The two were kissing and Yamcha slowly worked his hands down Bulma's body. He managed to touch her pants buckle when the two stopped.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"Huh? What?" Yamcha asked innocently?

"Were you trying to unbutton my pants?"

"Was that something I wasn't supposed to do?"

"I don't think it's time for us to have sex yet!"

"We've been going out for almost a year! What's taking so long?"

Bulma looked upset. "So you were only going out with me just for that?"

"What? No of course not! I'm crazy about you Bulma!"

"Yeah. Right! You're such an ass you know that?"

Bulma got up from Yamcha's bed, grabbed her stuff and walked out.

"Baby come on!"

Bulma didn't come back in the room.

Yamcha groaned and laid back down in his bed.

(The next day…)

Yamcha was walking up to Vegeta and Piccolo who were at their lockers. A girl was talking to Vegeta.

"Sorry, I'm busy for the next few weekends." Vegeta said plainly.

"Oh." The girl said disappointed. "Well call me when you're available!"

The girl turned around and walked away.

"I'll be sure not to do that!" Vegeta said mocking her.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Yamcha asked.

"Vegeta turned down another nice girl." Piccolo said annoyed.

"You know I don't do nice! I like my girls feisty, sassy, and a tad bit violent."

"Sounds like Bulma." Yamcha said.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta with a smile.

"Speaking of which." Vegets said changing the subject. "Did Bulma take that good ole V-Card of yours?" Vegeta asked.

"No. She's not ready yet." Yamcha said.

"It's funny how you're the quarterback of the football team, and haven't had sex yet."

"Not so loud Vegeta!" Yamcha said.

"I think you're both acting ignorant personally. When she's ready, she's ready." Piccolo said.

"Look Piccolo, you're a Namekian! You don't get… teen urges like we do!"

"Actually Saiyans are probably hornier than you human boys." Vegeta said. "I know I am anyway."

"I'm desperate Vegeta! What am I going to do?"

Freshman Megumi Takani walked towards the three boys.

"Hello boys. Hey Yamcha." Megumi said with a smile. She walked past him.

Yamcha was staring at Megumi.

"Don't even think about it." Piccolo said.

Yamcha quickly turned around. "Think about what?"

"Hooking up with that slut!" Vegeta answered for him. "Megumi Takani is one of the biggest skanks at this school."

"I heard she's already slept with 25% of the sophomore population." Piccolo said shaking his head.

"Get real guys! I'm crazy about Bulma and I would never do that to her!"

"Good. Because we'd have to kill you." Vegeta said.

The bell rang.

"Alright boys. Time for chemistry." Piccolo said.

"I'm definitely going to fail the quiz." Vegeta said following him.

Yamcha looked back at Megumi who was at her locker. She looked at him and smiled. Yamcha smiled for a second, but then quickly turned around and ran off.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

(Meanwhile…)

Bulma and Chichi were walking down the hallway.

"Ok, so today is the first time all week that I don't have to be in drama club!" Chichi said.

"Good for you! That means quality time with your boo doesn't it?"

"Ha I wish. There's only one problem with that."

Goku walked up to Chichi. "Hey Chichi! What's up?"

"About to head to class. You?"

"Same here! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school? Maybe go to a movie or something?"

"Sorry, but I have plans."

Chichi and Bulma continued walking past Goku leaving him in the dust.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Bulma asked.

"It's for the best. It'd break his heart if he found out about… Krillin and I." She whispered.

"Well what kind of relationship is that? Why hide your relationship from Goku? Afraid it'd hurt his feelings? Why are you so considerate of his feelings?"

"Can we play 20 questions later?" Chichi asked annoyed. "I'm being serious here."

"Well so am I! Yamcha attempted to have sex with me last night!"

"What? Details please!"

"It's not much really much to explain. I admit, things did get intense, but I don't want to do that yet you know?"

"It's totally understandable."

"He's trying to make me look like the bad guy for this!"

"Really? Like he started yelling at you or something?"

"Well… no, but he acted like nothing was wrong with trying to start something like that!"

"I understand why you're upset, but don't shun him completely like that! That's not good."

"I know, and I feel terrible about it. I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't be upset. Just make sure the relationship isn't over because of this."

"Thanks for the advice Chichi! Now you need some!"

"Such as?"

"Don't try to save somebody's feelings, because in the end that'll only hurt them worse."

Chichi nodded. "How wise! I'll see what we can do about that."

Bulma smiled.

(Later…)

Yamcha was in class with the guys.

"Ok, so guess what?" Goku whispered to Krillin.

"What?"

"My cousin is moving into my house."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. Her name's Zoe. She's in the 8th grade."

Krillin laughed. "That sucks. You just got back home yourself, and now you're getting company! Why is she moving in?"

"Her parents are leaving the country and she wants to stay here."

"Well it won't be so bad. You're good with handling kids aren't you?"

Goku looked at Krillin. "Are you kidding me? Of course not!"

"Maybe if you train her in the art of fighting?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know if she's that kind of person. She may be too girly for that."

"Ok class!" The Chemistry teacher said. "The freshmen who have chemistry this year, are going to be observing us doing a lab. If they have any questions, please answer them. Use all you learned this month about lab safety to your knowledge, and whatever you do, don't make me look bad!"

"Well here's your chance! Freshmen are immature and childish!" Krillin said.

"Like kids!" Goku finished.

"Exactly. So if you can handle these freshmen, you can handle an 8th grade girl."

"Good idea Krillin. Thanks!"

"That's what I'm here for!"

Another teacher walked into the classroom. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" The chemistry teacher said.

The freshman teacher nodded and brought her class inside. Amongst some of the students were Megumi and Tsubame. Yamcha's jaw dropped.

"Great. Of all people who had to be in chemistry in the 9th grade, she had to be one of them."

"Ugh, I can't believe I actually signed up for this class. What the hell was I thinking?" Megumi asked.

"Well I don't know. You probably thought you could cheat your way through class like you always do every year." Tsubame said.

"Shut up. No one asked you."

Tsubame kept quiet.

"Look!" Megumi said.

Tsubame began to look up, but Megumi grabbed her and turned her to look at her instead.

"Don't look all the way moron! Just a little bit!"

Tsubame quickly turned to the left and back at Megumi. "It's Yamcha. So what?"

"So what? He's the quarterback of the football team! He's hot, muscular, and did I mention hot?"

"Did I mention in a relationship?" Tsubame asked. "He dates that blue haired girl remember?"

"Bulma Briefs is her name. I don't give a damn who he's dating. By the time I work my moves, it'll be who he USED to date."

"Isn't that a tad bit promiscuous?" Tsubame asked.

"It's called getting what you want. And quit being so prissy. If you lived a little a guy might actually be interested in you one day."

Tsubame looked mad. "Remind me again why I'm friends with you?"

"Because if I abandoned you, you wouldn't have any friends… and I'd be failing chemistry!" Megumi said with a smile.

Tsubame was quiet.

"Ok! Freshmen, partner up with a junior!"

"That's my cue! Good luck trying to get an older guy to willingly be your partner!" Megumi said while walking away from her.

Yamcha was looking at his lab assignment when Megumi approached him.

"Hey Yamcha!"

"Oh… uh hey Megumi."

"You want to work together on this thing?" Megumi asked.

"Uh… sure."

Yamcha looked up to see Vegeta and Piccolo glaring at him. He quickly looked away.

"We have to mix these two chemicals right here." Megumi said pointing to the paper with a long list of instructions.

"What? Which one?"

Megumi grabbed his hand and used it to point to the instruction. "This one right there."

Yamcha looked at Megumi's hand holding his. He smiled for a minute, but then quickly pulled away.

"Oh that rule. That's easy." Yamcha said quickly grabbing the chemicals.

Megumi looked annoyed but continued reading the instructions. "What's this chemical right here?"

"Ammonium." Yamcha said.

"And this is just plain old bleach cleaner right?" Megumi asked.

"Yep." Yamcha said avoiding eye contact with her.

Megumi looked mad. "Why aren't you looking at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"No? Then what's your deal?"

"It's just…"

"What? WHAT?" Megumi said practically yelling.

Yamcha looked at her hands to see her spilling the ammonium into the bleach cleaner. He looked shocked.

"SIR! The ammonium was mixed with the bleach cleaner!"

The teacher looked scared. He quickly pressed the emergency button in the chemistry room, and the class was quickly evacuated. A gas came out of the mixture, and Megumi stood there frozen with fear. Yamcha picked her up, and darted out of the chemistry room. He closed the door trapping the gas inside.

"What did I do?"

"You mixed ammonium and bleach cleaner! Do you have any idea what that could do?"

Megumi looked scared. "I am SO sorry!"

"It's fine. It's ok." Yamcha said.

"You saved me."

"Huh?"

"Do you have any idea what the gas could've possibly done to me? I could've been killed!"

"Whoa… I never really thought about that before."

Megumi started smiling at Yamcha, and he smiled back when the teacher went in between the both of them.

"Since you two have ruined the lab, we're going to have to do a simpler one. For homework!"

Both classes groaned.

"Way to go Yamcha." Piccolo said sarcastically.

"If you all can come back after school to work on the project, that'll be fine!"

"That's not happening." Megumi said. "The one day I don't have cheerleading practice this week, and I'm not spending it here!"

"… We could work on it at my house." Yamcha cautiously suggested.

"That'll work." Megumi said with a smile.

"Cool. I'll drive you there if you wait after school."

"I will. Trust me."

Yamcha smiled at her. "Alright. Then I'll see you later."

"Ok!"

The two just looked at each other for a moment, and then went to find their friends.

(After school…)

Megumi was in Yamcha's room, on the bed and they were doing the project.

"Ok, so we're coming along nicely with this!" Yamcha said.

"I know right! I've never done this well in chemistry before! And no deadly gas this time!"

Yamcha and Megumi started laughing.

"You're funny for a freshman. You know that?"

"I've been told." Megumi said resting her hand on his thigh.

Yamcha looked at Megumi's hand. "You know I'm dating Bulma right?"

"And?" Megumi asked.

"And, and I'm not interested in a relationship with anyone else."

"But… we were getting along so nicely. I thought you'd like me." Megumi said.

"Megumi-"

"Why does this always happen to me? I never find the right person! I'm so stupid."

"No you're not! You're sexy, funny, and smart!"

Megumi all of a sudden jumped on Yamcha knocking him down on his back.

"Then what's wrong with having a little fun?"

"T-this is wrong." Yamcha said.

"I won't tell if you won't." Megumi said with a smile.

Megumi leaned in and started kissing Yamcha, and it wasn't too long before Yamcha started kissing her back. Yamcha rolled over and was on top of her. The two continued kissing for a few more minutes, and Megumi got back on top of him. The two stopped kissing and Megumi rested herself on top of him. She began taking off her shirt.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh don't play dumb. I've seen the way you look at me. I know you want me Yamcha, and I want you, so it all works out."

"But-"

"You have condoms don't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then shut up…" Megumi said reaching through his pockets, pulling out his wallet, and taking out some protection. "And let me take control!"

Yamcha nodded, and Megumi laughed. "So typical for boys to hide condoms in their wallets. It's cute though."

Megumi finished taking off her shirt, and began unzipping Yamcha's pants….

(Later…)

Bulma walked into her room and sat down on the bed. She took out her cell phone and dialed Yamcha's number.

Yamcha's phone rang and he grabbed it. He was sitting up in his bed under the covers naked.

"Hello?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Hey Yamcha." Bulma said.

Yamcha's smile quickly faded into shock. "Bulma!"

"I am so sorry about how I acted last night. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will Bulma! ... I love you."

A smile appeared on Bulma's face. "You do?"

"I really do, and I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

"It's ok. I love you too."

Yamcha smiled. "Can I come see you?"

"Of course! I'll be waiting over here!"

"Ok! And I'm ok with waiting… it's just fine with me."

"Thanks Yamcha. You've made me feel so much better. See you soon!"

"Ok!"

Yamcha hung up his phone, and an extremely guilty look came on his face. Megumi reentered the room with her clothes back on.

"Now THAT was fun. I have to leave, but maybe round 2 sometime?"

Yamcha looked at Megumi for a moment. "I need to go."

He grabbed his clothes from the side of the bed, and put them on, and he shoved past Megumi.

"Yamcha?" Megumi asked confused.

(The next day…)

Yamcha just finished kissing Bulma. "I love loving you!" He said.

"I love loving you too!" Bulma said back.

"Someone please kill me." Vegeta said annoyed.

The bell rang and both Yamcha and Bulma frowned.

"I don't want to leave you!" Bulma pouted.

"I don't want to leave you either!" Yamcha said frowning.

"Regardless of what you two want, we HAVE to get to class! You two lovebirds will see each other at lunch," Piccolo said.

"Ok. Bye guys!" Bulma said while walking to her class.

"Let's go Yamcha!" Vegeta said.

"Hold on! I need to get my book from my locker. I'll meet you there!"

"Suit yourself."

Vegeta and Piccolo walked to class while Yamcha was waiting. Megumi walked up to him not too soon after.

"So… same time Saturday?" She asked.

Yamcha looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. She smiled.

"Good. See you Saturday tiger." Megumi said. She smacked his butt and walked off.

Yamcha stood there for a little while longer, took a deep breath, and turned around to get to class.

**A/N: :O Yamcha you bastard! How dare you cheat on Bulma Briefs, and with a freshman at that! That's a damn shame lol, but it makes for good drama! I know this is out of the norm for them to be talking about sex and such but remember. These aren't the same sweet loveable 12 year olds like they were in the beginning! They're growing up so fast… a little too fast actually lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	41. Who I Am

**A/N: Looks like it's Saturday detention for our favorite little sophomores! Lol, enjoy!**

Yusuke and Keiko were walking down the sidewalk to school.

"I can't believe I got stupid detention!" Keiko said.

"Well you knew the risks you were taking when you bailed me out of detention! I thought you were smart enough to realize that the school does have cameras in the hallway!"

"I was! I just forgot that the guy I was bailing out isn't so smart himself." Keiko said.

"Haha hilarious!"

Yusuke and Keiko made it to school.

"What are we going to do for 4 hours?"

"I don't know. We'll think of something I'm sure."

The two entered the hallways to see Principal Harikawa waiting for them.

"Ah yes. Mr. Urameshi, Ms. Yukimura. I was afraid you weren't going to show up. Then I would've had to give you double detention!"

"Yeah whatever." Yusuke said annoyed.

"He means we wouldn't do that sir." Keiko said while glaring at Yusuke.

"Well just follow me into the auditorium. On the bright side, you all have guests!"

"Can you answer me this though?"

"And just what would that be Yusuke?"

"Why isn't Kuwabara Kazuma getting in any trouble?"

"Who says that he isn't? Not only does his family have to pay for the vandalism he caused, but he's got 6 weeks of detention starting today!"

"And let me guess, he hasn't shown up yet?"

"…No…"

"Then he should get triple detention if he doesn't show!"

"Don't worry about Mr. Kazuma Urameshi, just worry about yourself."

The principal reached the auditorium and Yusuke and Keiko walked inside.

"You guys can leave at noon. Have a nice detention! Hope you find something productive to do!"

Harikawa closed the doors and left them inside. Yusuke and Keiko turned around to see two other students. A tall well-built red haired guy, and a short black haired guy. They were examining the new detainees.

"Who are these freaks?" Yusuke asked.

"Will you quit being so rude? They're in our science class."

"The name's Hiei and this other 'freak' is Kurama."

"Nice to meet you." Kurama said.

"Well I'm Keiko, and this is."

"Yusuke Urameshi. We already know a lot about you." Hiei said.

"Oh really?" Yusuke asked curiously. "Meaning?"

"That you're part of a gang, cause a lot of trouble in the downtown area. You live in a group home, and you're powerful enough to conjure up spirit energy."

Keiko looked surprised and so did Yusuke.

"You know all about that?"

"It shouldn't be that surprising. I sensed your power once you entered the school." Kurama said.

"How'd you do that?"

"Because, we have spirit energy too."

Yusuke looked shocked. "You do?"

"Yeah. You're not the only strong sophomore around here."

"Aw man! I thought I was going to be the only one in grade 10 who could come close to having power like that guy Goku." Yusuke said frowning.

"How did you all get that kind of power?" Keiko asked.

"A lot of training for us." Hiei said. "Kurama and I have known each other since birth. Our parents are poltergeist investigators."

"Ok? So?" Yusuke asked.

"So, we've been following in their footsteps for years, trying to explain the unexplainable like they try to do. We eventually reached a conclusion."

"What was that?"

"Demons."

"Demons?" Yusuke and Keiko asked.

"Mhm. Some are good, and others… not so much." Kurama said.

"They wonder around the real world causing trouble for everyone. They're in human disguises and everything." Hiei said.

"Which is where we come in. Hiei and I are Spirit Detectives along with Poltergeist Investigators."

"Spirit Detectives?" Yusuke asked.

"Well… we're Spirit Detectives in training. Our parents are spirit detectives."

"We've been trained to the point of unleashing our inner strengths." Hiei commented. "Thus releasing our spirit energy."

"Does everyone have spirit energy?" Keiko asked.

"More than likely, but only few people in the world can activate their hidden power. Turns out Yusuke was another who could do the same."

"So, are the people in the junior class Spirit Detectives too?"

"Nah. People like Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo aren't human beings, so their powers come from their own race."

"I see."

"But anyway, we noticed Yusuke had some power like that, and were wondering if you'd be interested in joining us."

Yusuke started busting out in laughter.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said.

"Oh come on Keiko! You can't possibly believe in all of that poltergeist B.S. could you?"

"Does it really seem unlikely these days Yusuke? I mean the world isn't filled with just humans! We've got human-animal hybrids, Saiyans, Namekians… does it really sound that shocking?"

"But demons though? That sounds like something that would give a little child nightmares. Nothing real."

"Well I believe them!" Keiko said defending the two guys.

"If you didn't get your powers from training, then where did you get them?" Hiei asked.

"It was during a fight downtown with not only Kuwabara's gang, but some newbie group as well."

(Flashback)

It was nighttime and three different groups were fighting each other. Yusuke's gang was wearing green, Kuwabara's gang was wearing blue, and another gang was wearing purple.

Yusuke punched someone in the face knocking them down.

"We need to get out of here! The cops will be here any minute!"

Yusuke's friend looked at him. "Just… give… me…. one more… minute!" Yusuke's friend said pounding one of the new gang's men in the face.

"NOW Kuzira!"

Kuzira dropped the thug on the ground, and turned around. He saw a car coming towards Yusuke.

"Yusuke! MOVE!"

Yusuke looked to see one of Kuwabara's men heading straight towards him with a car. Yusuke stood there shocked, unable to move. His palm started glowing, and he looked down to examine it. The second he moved his hand towards him, all the energy focused into his finger. With no more time to waste, Yusuke fired the energy at the car sending a bolt right through it. The car began to swerve.

"Whoa." Kuzira said.

The car swerved into a fire hydrant. The driver quickly ran out of the car, and it exploded, knocking everyone away from it, and damaging a building.

"How'd I do that?" Yusuke thought to himself.

(Flashback ends)

"So you activated your powers under stress." Hiei said.

"I guess."

"That's terrible! Did anyone get hurt in the explosion?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know, I was kinda too busy freaking out that I could fire energy from my pointer finger!"

"There are unnatural things happening in this town, and we plan on getting rid of anything that's too out of the ordinary." Kurama said.

"Which is why we're here in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked Hiei.

"You're not trying to say Anime High has got some 'strange activity' going on do you?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"Well not during the week, but the weekend…"

"Ok, officially getting freaked out here!" Keiko said nervous.

"Nothing to worry about. We'll take care of it by the time detention is over."

"And to think it took us forever to get in trouble." Hiei said.

"What did you do to get in?" Yusuke asked.

"Inappropriate websites on a computer." Hiei said with a smile.

"Nice." Yusuke said.

Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Not my favorite way of getting detention, but it worked." Kurama said glaring at Hiei.

"Well if you guys are so sure about some demon roaming the halls here, why are we just sitting around?"

"I thought you didn't believe in any of this junk?"

"I don't. But it's better than being here isn't it?"

"That is true."

The three guys turned around and began walking out of the auditorium.

"Hello? The principal is here. You know that right? How do you expect to get past him with the security cameras and such?" Keiko asked.

"Already thought about that dear." Hiei said.

The boys continued walking out of the auditorium, and Keiko decided to reluctantly follow.

The teens were walking down the hallway when Keiko tapped Kurama on the back.

"The first camera is going to be when we make a right."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "Did you hear that?"

"Sure did. I'll be right back."

Within the blink of an eye Hiei was gone. Yusuke and Keiko were shocked.

"Did he just teleport?" Yusuke asked.

"Nah. He's just that fast."

Hiei appeared in the AV room and began turning off all of the cameras. He then unplugged them and began stretching the wires out.

"That should work."

Hiei smiled and disappeared. He reappeared in the principal's office under his desk.

"What the hell? What's going on with the cameras?" Harikawa asked.

Hiei snickered, and then disappeared again. He was back with the others.

"Children, we are now free to move about the high school."

The teens walked down the hallway.

"This is kinda creepy. I mean this place is usually filled with hundreds of students! I could see why a demon would want to stay here."

"Will you quit with that demon nonsense?" Yusuke asked.

A gust of cold air suddenly brushed through the hallways. Kurama and Hiei looked up.

"Now that was odd." Yusuke said.

Suddenly the double doors opened and everyone looked down the hallway.

"A… demon?" Yusuke said in shocked.

"Geez I know I can be a tad bit gothic, but demonic? Really?" Botan said.

"Botan!" Keiko said running to her. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you'd need company while you're in detention! It just took half an hour for the principal to leave his office, so I could sneak in through the front."

"I was just being sarcastic!" Keiko said.

"Oh… well I was bored so it all worked out in the end!"

"Yeah you missed a fascinating conversation about spirit energy and demon talk." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Demons? Are there some in the school?"

"For the love of… do you really believe in that stuff too?"

"Why not?"

"Look, I came here to take my stupid Saturday detention, not be surrounded by freaks who believe in demons!"

"Can you shut up? The cameras may be off, but Harikawa's not deaf!" Hiei said.

"You want me demons? Come and get me!"

Another rush of cold wind went straight past Yusuke. It was strong enough to throw him down the hallway.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said shocked. The others ran down to him.

"Ok, what the hell was that?"

"That was me proving to you there are demons! A voice said.

Everyone looked around. There was nothing.

"Up there!" Botan said.

Something was materializing in thin air.

"Oh this doesn't look good." Kurama said.

The green demon finished materializing and landed on the ground.

"The name's Gouki, and it looks like you've invaded my home for the weekend."

"Actually this is where we come to learn. Why are you here?"

"For that specific reason! I feed off of the students' energy here! During their little Saturday detentions, I absorb their life force."

"Maybe that's why so many students have been getting sick lately!" Botan said.

"Probably. Lucky for me, I've got 5 students here! And now that you've seen me, you won't be able to leave!"

"That's what you think." Hiei said.

"Are you guys actually going to fight that thing?" Keiko asked.

"Until it goes back to where it came from that is." Kurama said.

"Fighting huh? I'm game." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, you don't know what you're up against here! He just sent you flying all the way down the hallway! You didn't believe in him a second ago, and now you want to fight?"

"You act like you're surprised by that!" Yusuke said.

"You guys really think you can beat me?" Gouki asked. "With this?"

The big demon took out a huge orb. Kurama and Hiei looked surprised.

"Is that the Orb of Baast?" Kurama asked.

"Afraid so." Hiei said.

"The Orb of what?" Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan asked.

"With this Orb, I'm allowed to absorb human souls, and eat them for my lunch! Delicious huh?"

"More like insane!"

"So what if my tastes are a little… different from most? Females are the tastiest!" Gouki said looking at Keiko and Botan.

"Maybe we should run?" Botan asked.

"YES!" Kurama and Hiei said.

"TOO LATE!" Gouki said. He aimed the orb at the two girls, and a green light shot out, absorbing them both.

"NO!" Yusuke said.

The light went back into the ball, and Gouki held it in his hand.

"I've got this!" Yusuke said aiming his finger at the Orb. His spirit energy began to form.

"So this is the power we've sensed from him." Kurama said.

"Idiot stop!" Hiei said. "If you destroy the ball, they'll never get out!"

Yusuke stopped his spirit gun from firing. "What? You can't be serious!"

"Oh he's serious alright!" Gouki said.

"Then how do we get the girls out?" Yusuke asked.

"Just leave that to me." Kurama said. His spirit energy began to form in his hand. It was made into a long line which eventually materialized into a thorn.

"Your spirit energy is a freakin plant?" Yusuke asked.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted aiming his energy as Gouki. It grabbed the orb from him.

"Hey! That's MINE!" Gouki said going to the boys.

"I'll take it from here Hiei said. He formed his spirit energy into a sword and jumped towards Gouki.

"Is that a sword?" Gouki asked nervously.

"Bye!" Hiei said. He slashed Gouki diagonally.

"Whoa." Yusuke said grossed out.

A bright light came out of Gouki. It expanded covering the hallway completely.

Harikawa saw the light from his office. "What are those kids doing?"

The light ceased, and Gouki was gone.

"You… killed him?"

"Nah. Just sent him back to the spirit world permanently." Hiei said. "We don't kill demons."

"More like we can't." Kurama said. "We're just junior spirit detectives. Not quite strong enough to take on anyone too tough."

"So that guy wasn't much of a challenge?"

"Nah. We've probably dealt with worse, but considering he had something like the Orb of Baast, he was dangerous. Which is why we went to investigate."

"Oh ok. So how do we get the girls out of this thing?"

"We have to use our spirit energy to get them out." Hiei said.

"What was that light? I know you 4 are out here!"

"That's Harikawa! We need to get back to the auditorium!" Yusuke said.

The teens nodded, turned around, and began running down the hallway. They made a turn and ran towards the auditorium door. They went inside and to their seats.

"Quickly! Focus your spirit energy into the palms of your hands, and place them on the orb." Kurama said.

Yusuke nodded, and took a deep breath. A few moments later, his hands were glowing. He placed them on the orb, and Kurama and Hiei soon followed. The ball was full of energy, and Keiko and Botan shot out of the Orb, and onto some seats.

"That was weird." Botan said.

"You're alright!" Yusuke said.

"You teens have some explaining to do!" The principal said.

"Botan hide!" Keiko said.

Botan quickly rolled off the seats, and onto the floor. Yusuke picked Keiko up, and sat her beside him. Kurama and Hiei got back in their seats from earlier.

Harikawa walked in. "Ok, what was that bright light?"

"What bright light?" Everyone asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you all left!"

"We were working on our science project sir." Keiko said. "You know since those juniors and freshmen caused that gas leak in the lab we had to do an alternate assignment."

"Ok, and?"

"And, the assignment was the effect of certain mirrors on ultraviolet rays, so yes we were out in the hallway, but it was only because we were doing our work."

Harikawa looked at the detainees. They all nodded their heads.

"Fine. I'll buy it… for now. You all have half an hour left. Do NOT go in the hallway."

"Yes sir." The students said.

Harikawa walked out of the auditorium and everyone sighed from relief.

"Nice save Keiko." Botan said coming back up from the floor.

"Thanks. I don't know how I came up with that."

"You know we make a pretty good team." Kurama said.

"Well everyone except for me. All I did was show up and get caught." Botan said.

"Yeah, but you didn't seem like you were phased by the situation at all. Most girls would freak out."

"Well you know…" Botan said boasting. "I'm not like most girls."

"So… what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Yusuke said.

"Well… you two are in our science class right?" Keiko asked.

Kurama and Hiei nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure you probably haven't started your science project just like we haven't either right?"

Kurama and Hiei nodded again.

"Ok, so how about you two join us three and we work together to do this for real?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Hiei said.

Kurama smiled. "Ok. Sounds good to us!"

"Awesome!" Keiko said. She got out her backpack and took out some work.

"Wait, you seriously brought us work to do in detention!" Yusuke asked upset.

"Well duh. What did you expect?"

Yusuke sighed and took out a pencil. The others joined Keiko in Yusuke in working on the project.

**A/N: Ok, people that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next update!**


	42. Corner Of The Sky

**A/N: Ok guys! Here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Yahiko watched as Kaoru was talking to some of her friends.

"Thanks for the history notes Kaoru. You're such a good note taker!"

"Aw it's nothing. History is my strongest subject after all, so if you need any assistance, just let me know!"

Yahiko rolled his eyes and looked to the other side of him, and saw Sanosuke surrounded by girls.

"I think it's absolutely amazing that you're working in the play." A girl said.

"Oh it's nothing." Sanosuke said blushing. "Just doing my part in the play providing drama."

"He's so modest!" One of the girls said. They all started squealing.

"Give me a break!" Yahiko said annoyed. His look of annoyance turned to happiness as he saw Kenshin approach him.

"Finally! A normal friend." Yahiko thought to himself.

"Hello Yahiko. What's up?"

"Watching Kaoru and Sanosuke get praise for their awesome personalities." Yahiko whined.

"Oh, I see. They're pretty popular around here huh?"

"They are with the freshmen anyway. That's better than who I'm popular with anyway."

"Popularity isn't everything Yahiko."

"I'm not saying I want tons of popularity, but I wish I could be known just as well as them instead of being known as 'that kid'."

"I see where you might be upset."

"Just a tad." Yahiko said. "Kaoru's the brainiac, Sanosuke's the heartthrob, you're the cool swordsman-"

"You just want your own corner of the sky too huh?"

"Huh?" Yahiko asked confused.

"Corner of the sky? As in your own thing?"

"Why didn't you just say that initially?"

Kenshin just smiled when Sanosuke and Kaoru walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Ready to go to class?"

"Sure."

Yahiko looked through his backpack. "Crap! I left my homework in my locker. I'll see you guys at school."

"Ok!" The others said. They turned around and walked down the hallway. Yahiko went to his locker and began searching through it when someone approached him.

"Sup."

Yahiko examined the guy. He was dressed in all blue.

"Um hello." Yahiko said.

"I heard that you were looking for your own place in a group?"

"Yeah…?" Yahiko said.

"Well there's plenty of room for you in our group."

"What do you mean by our?"

"The Kazuma group could use a young guy like you."

"Kazuma group? Is that an after school club?"

The guy laughed. "Nah. It's way better than a club. How about you meet me after school, and I'll introduce you to the group."

"Well ok!" Yahiko said excitedly. "See you after school!"

"Alright." The guy said. He turned around and walked away.

"Finally. A group where I'll be appreciated!"

Yahiko had a smile on his face as he traveled down the hallway.

(Later…)

The bell rang and the freshmen walked out of their classroom.

"Pizza day people! We need to hurry and get to the cafeteria before the juniors and seniors take all of the food!" Sanosuke said.

"Calm down Sano. We'll make it in good time."

The four entered the cafeteria. Yahiko looked around and saw the guy who greeted him at his locker.

"You seem lost in thought." Kaoru said.

"Huh? No. I'm just… not very hungry."

"What? Are you sick?"

"No Sano. I'll… just see you guys later."

Kenshin, Sano, and Kaoru looked at each other confused as they watched Yahiko walk over to another table.

"Where is he going?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think I like where he's going." Kenshin said.

Yahiko walked up to the group. They stared at him.

"He's sitting with Kuwabara Kazuma?" Sanosuke asked.

"The entire Kazuma gang!" Kenshin said.

"Kuwabara this was the guy I was telling you about."

Kuwabara examined Yahiko. "Yeah, he seems fit enough."

"Is…this a physical fitness club or something?"

Everyone at the table began laughing.

"Sit down…"

"Yahiko." Yahiko said.

"Sit down Yahiko. We'll explain everything in due time."

Kaoru was angry. "He ditched us for those morons?"

"Does he have any idea what he's getting into?" Sanosuke asked.

"He did say he wanted to have his own place in a group." Kenshin said.

"He does with us! I'm the smart one, Sano's the cute one, you're the sexy mysterious one, and Yahiko's… uh… hmm…"

"Why is he the sexy mysterious one and I'm only the cute one?" Sano asked pouting.

"Shut up Sanosuke. The whole point is that these people are bad news."

"What exactly is the Kazuma Gang?" Kenshin asked.

"A group that's a rival gang to Yusuke Urameshi's gang."

"Aren't they in the grade ahead of us?"

"Uh huh, and their pointless violence has escalated since Kuwabara moved from the opposite side of town, to over here. It's ridiculous."

"Well can't the school do anything about it?"

"Principal Harikawa has already tried to defuse the situation between the two, but to no avail. Besides, I seriously doubt they'll step in unless the gangs fight in the school."

"So we're on our own then."

"Sure that's a good idea? I mean I don't even want to get involved in this, but it looks like we'll have to for Yahiko's sake."

"We may not have to do anything if we can convince him that the group is bad news."

"Yahiko's smart. I mean once they brief him in on what they do, I'm sure he'll politely decline."

(Later…)

"You WHAT?" Kaoru said.

Yahiko was wearing all blue. "I have joined the Kazuma Club!"

"Gang Yahiko! They're a gang!"

"What? No they're not!"

"What exactly did they tell you?" Kenshin asked.

"The Kazuma Club is a group, or organization that has come together for a common goal! And that goal is to make sure their territory isn't taken from other clubs!"

Kaoru smacked Yahiko in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"You moron! That's a gang!"

"Oh. Well I'm sure it's not too bad. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could get the hell beaten out of you!"

"Or even die." Sanosuke said.

"Gangs are very serious Yahiko. I personally think you should drop out."

"I can't believe this!" Yahiko said angrily. "I finally find somewhere where I'm appreciated, and you guys get all mad!"

"What? It's not even like that!" Kaoru asked.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'm going to get more popular than you and Sano combined?"

"You'll be more infamous than popular." Sanosuke said.

"Yahiko, please reconsider the choice you've made. We're just trying to look out for you!"

"Well stop! I can do this on my own thanks." Yahiko said. He turned around and walked away.

"So I guess we're stepping in now?" Kenshin asked.

"You bet, but we're going to need some backup." Kaoru said.

"From who?" Sano asked.

Kaoru smiled.

(Later…)

Yusuke was with Keiko at their lockers. She was standing on her tip toes to reach for a book in the back of her locker.

"Leave it to the great school system to assign the short girl the tallest locker in school." Keiko complained.

Yusuke reached up and got the book for her. "There you go."

"Thanks." Keiko said smiling.

"No problem." Yusuke said smiling back.

"Um excuse me."

Yusuke and Keiko turned around to see Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sanosuke.

"Hello!" Keiko said.

"Are you guys freshmen? Because I don't really associate with them." Yusuke said.

"Stop being so rude Yusuke! Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Are you Yusuke Urameshi?" Kaoru asked.

"That'd be me. What's the matter?"

"You're part of the Urameshi gang right?"

Yusuke smiled. "Yeah." He boasted.

"Oh please don't tell me any of you are joining." Keiko said worried.

"No! Nothing like that. It's just that our friend-"

"Wants to join?" Yusuke asked.

"No. He was recruited by the Kazuma gang."

"What?" He asked angrily. "The Kazuma gang?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Well then what does he have to do with me? He's in Kuwabara's hands now. Whatever happens to him won't be my fault… maybe."

"But that's the thing!" Kenshin said. "He doesn't think the Kazuma Gang is a gang."

"It has the word gang in its name!"

"He still sees it as more of a club though." Sanosuke said.

"He's not really smart is he?" Yusuke asked.

"Apparently not." Kaoru said.

"Well is there anything we can do?" Keiko asked.

"We need him out of the group. Do you think there's any way we could do that?"

Yusuke thought for a moment. "Well there is, but it's a long shot."

"We're desperate!" Kaoru said. "What do we need to do?"

(That night…)

It was 11:30 and Yahiko was out of his bed. He put on his Kazuma Gang outfit and left his room. He slowly went down the hallway.

"You know, there's not much we can do about our financial situation obviously." Yahiko's mom said.

"How about you actually getting another job?" Yahiko's dad said angrily.

"Seriously? I already have two, and let's not mention being a mother to Yahiko. That's something I have yet to see you do!"

"The kid is fine. He's 14 years old! He doesn't need that much attention these days!"

"I can't believe you! He's still a child! You actually think he can survive out there on his own right now? We barely can!"

"Well what do you expect me to do? I've got four freakin jobs! This isn't working for us! We need more money!"

"I know that! But you don't even seem to be trying anymore! Parenthood is more important! You don't want to lose your bond with your son!"

"I'm trying to be able to make money for my son!"

Yahiko sighed and walked past his parents' room as they continued arguing.

"Let's see if Kenshin's training paid off." Yahiko thought to himself. He took a deep breath, and leaped skipping every single stair. He landed on the ground perfectly.

"Now THAT was awesome!" He said to himself. Yahiko went into the kitchen, and left through the back door. He ran down the road, and saw some more members of the Kazuma gang waiting for him.

"Alright guys I'm ready!" Yahiko said.

"Excellent. Turns on that the Urameshi Gang has already decided to invade some of our territory."

"What? No way!" Yahiko said. "So, how exactly do we stop them?"

"With these."

A member of the gang handed Yahiko a gun. He looked down at it, and then back at the boys.

"Is this real?"

"Well duh! What did you expect a water gun?"

"So… you guys are a gang?"

"Yeah! I thought you knew that!"

Yahiko looked at the two members back and forth.

"So are you coming or not?"

Yahiko remained quiet.

(Meanwhile…)

Yusuke was walking around with his group of eight. Keiko, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke were at a safe distance from the group.

"I can barely see anything!" Kaoru said.

"I've got a good glance. I don't see Yahiko!" Kenshin said.

"Where the heck could that boy be?"

"Is Yusuke alright?" Keiko asked.

"He's just fine, although it looks like a fight's about to erupt."

"What?" Both girls said.

"Yeah. That's definitely a fight alright." Sanosuke said. "That looked like it hurt!"

Keiko made her way up to the front. "I hope he doesn't do anything too stupid."

Half an hour passed, and Yusuke was running back towards the group.

"Let's go people!" Yusuke said.

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion! The police are coming!"

"Did you see Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.

"Nope. There was no sign of the guy you guys described to me! So it looks like you freshmen caused me to start a fight for nothing!"

"I am going to KILL him when I see him tomorrow!" Kaoru said.

"Don't kill him. This fight may have been pointless, but it was fun!"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Let's go guys!"

The group was far enough from the fight when they saw Yahiko.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin, Sano, and Kaoru said.

"Looks like you guys were right."

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Where were you?"

"I was finally told what the Kazuma Club… I mean Gang was all about. I refused to go, and they fought me."

"Did they beat you up?" Kaoru asked.

"Please Kaoru I've been trained by Kenshin."

Everyone turned around to see the two thugs on the ground.

"Now that really looked like it hurt!" Sanosuke said.

"Whoa. You're a freshman beating people like that? Reminds me of… me!"

"That's not a good thing." Keiko said.

"I'm sorry guys that I didn't listen to you."

"No we're sorry Yahiko. We need to start treating you like you're part of the group ok?"

Yahiko nodded.

"Now come here you moron!" Kaoru said hugging the boy.

"Kaoru stop! You're embarrassing me!"

"Aw how cute!" Sano teased.

Kenshin laughed, until Kaoru put her arm around both boys and pulled them together.

"Kaoru!" Both guys said.

"See? Freshmen aren't so bad." Keiko said.

"I guess you're right." Yusuke said.

The two watched the freshmen engage in their unwanted group hug.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! See you guys next update!**


	43. Waiting For A Girl Like You

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Anime High School! Hope you enjoy it!**

Goku was in his garage. He threw 20 punches, and 10 quick kicks. He back flipped and landed on his feet.

Goku's pink haired cousin came down into the garage.

"Hey Goku."

"Hey." Goku said continuing his training exercise.

"Why do you train so much?"

Goku continued punching and kicking. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you go to that School of Korin or something for two years?"

"Yeah! They trained me pretty well if I do say so myself."

"So if they made you strong, why do you continue to train?"

"Because I can always get stronger."

"What do you mean?"

Goku stopped his training. He was sweating and out of breath. "I just did 1000 punches and kicks."

"Really?" Zoey said surprised. "Is it because you're a full Saiyan?"

"Maybe. But hey, you're a half Saiyan!"

"But I probably won't be that strong." Zoey said. "Can you train me?"

"You want training?" Goku asked surprised.

"Sure why not, but I want something in return."

"And what would that be?"

"Help me organize my room?"

Goku smiled. "You've been living here for 3 weeks, and you haven't unpacked yet?"

"I haven't had a room this big before! Last time I was here though, I don't remember Uncle Bardock's house being this big."

"It's kind of a funny story actually." Goku said. He walked out of the garage.

"Where are you going?"

"To your room to help you unpack!"

Zoey smiled. She then followed her big cousin to her room.

"Ok, so it was a few years ago. I was in the 8th grade, and there was this crazy guy named Frieza who was bent on revenge against my friend Vegeta."

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Frieza was using Vegeta and some other of my other friends. Vegeta decided he was tired of being used, and injured Frieza to the point where he wouldn't steal anything else ever again. So afterwards he got revenge by framing Vegeta for a huge bank theft, and he got sent to juvenile detention center for a week. Then we got in this huge battle with Frieza to prove Vegeta's innocence, and we defeated him!"

"That's cool! … But what exactly does that have to do with Uncle Bardock?"

"Well you know how my dad owns the Cooler Company now?"

"Yeah! Didn't he used to just be an employee?"

"Yep! My dad used to work for Frieza's dad King Cold. Ever since he found out that his employee was the father of one of the kids who put his son in jail, he began to be a lot harsher with my dad. He gave him extra work hours, demoted him, and lessened his pay! I almost had to come back home to support the family!"

"So what happened?"

"Well one of my dad's friends found out that King Cold planned on exacting revenge against my dad by killing him!"

Zoey gasped. "No way!"

"Yep, so Dad confronted King Cold, and it ended up in this huge battle!"

(Flashback)

The Cooler company was surrounded by police. It was on fire.

"King Cold! Come out with your hands up! We know you're plans to annihilate one of your employees! Give up!"

Bardock was facing down King Cold. They were both inside the fire filled building.

"Cold! Don't do anything stupid!" Bardock said.

"Your son put MY son in jail! He should've minded his own business!"

"How can you accuse my son of doing the right thing? Your son was always known to be a bad guy!"

"SHUT UP!" King Cold said hurling an energy ball towards Bardock. He disappeared and reappeared behind him. Bardock kicked Cold in the back.

"You leave me no choice Bardock." King Cold said. He began charging his energy.

"I know that attack!" Bardock thought to himself. "He's going to blow the place to pieces!"

Cold's energy began forming into his hands. It was made into a big ball of energy.

Bardock got into position. "Let's see. I saw my son using this attack. I wonder if I'll be able to do the same?"

Bardock's energy started forming in between his palms. It was a huge glowing energy ball, and growing within the second.

"Kame…"

"Take…"

"Hame…"

"THIS!"

"HAAAA!"

King Cold threw his large flaming energy ball the same time Bardock fired his Kamehameha wave. The waved entered the flaming energy ball, stopping it in its place.

King Cold looked confused.

"What's going on?" Bardock thought.

All of a sudden, the energy ball exploded knocking both Bardock and King Cold back, and blowing the Cooler Company up.

Bardock was covered in fallen debris, but managed to get himself out of it. King Cold was unconscious. Bardock picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and began to walk out of the destroyed building.

(Flashback ends)

Goku and Zoey were sitting on her bed. Zoey's room had been finished.

"So after that, my dad became a hero, he became the CEO of the cooler company, and his first thing to do with his new paycheck, was to make some improvements on the house."

"Sweet! So it must be something about Saiyans that just have that fighting spirit."

"Yeah I guess you could say that!" Goku said.

"I wish I were that strong."

"Oh don't worry. You're nice, cool, and smart."

"Thanks. You're like almost perfect cousin!"

"What do you mean by almost?" Goku asked.

"Well you're strong, kind, caring, but very oblivious when it comes to romance."

"What do you mean? You're only 13!"

"But I still know when someone has a crush on someone else!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Like you have a crush on Chichi, and every time you asked her out, she turns you down."

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh I read your journal when I was cleaning up. Sorry!"

Goku frowned at her.

"But I also realized that 'weird, yet cute red haired girl' also has a thing for you."

"You mean Suno?" Goku asked in shock.

"Yeah, you said she smiles at you a lot, she gives you things, and she helps you with work you don't know."

Goku thought for a moment.

(Flashback)

Goku and Chichi were walking down the hall together.

"A smoothie?"

"No."

"The movies?"

"No."

"What about-"

"GOKU! For the 7 millionth time. I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU." Chichi said. "I'm trying to be your friend, but it's not working."

"But I like you!"

"I've noticed! I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. I'm sorry."

Goku just stood there alone sadly. He walked to the cafeteria where his new friend Suno had been.

"Hey Suno." Goku said sitting beside her.

"Hey." She said. "What's up?"

"Chichi turned me down… again. I don't understand! What am I doing wrong?"

"Does she like someone else?"

"I hope not. That'd kill me." Goku said. "I mean Chichi's everything I've been looking for. She's smart."

A student walked up to Suno. "Hey thanks for tutoring me in math Suno! I got an A+ on my test!"

"You're welcome!" Suno said.

"A good leader."

Tien walked up to Suno.

"Hey class president. There's a meeting after school today right?"

"Of course!"

"Cool! I'll see you later!"

Tien walked away.

"And last but not least, she's nice."

One more student walked up to Suno.

"Hey Suno! Going to be voted nicest girl for the third year in a row?"

"I'm going to try!" Suno said.

The student walked away.

Goku sighed. "It sucks when the person you liked doesn't like you back."

Suno looked sad. "Tell me about it." She said looking at Goku.

(Flashback ends)

"Whoa. Suno was all of those things I had described to her at lunch!"

"Duh stupid! You're so focused on the past, you were too blind to realize that someone else has just walked into your life! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know! It's just… Chichi was my first ever girlfriend, and we ended so wrong…"

"But it was in the past Goku. She moved on. It's your turn to do the same now."

Goku thought about it for a moment. "But it's so hard to move on."

"You have to try. It's the only way you're going to be happy!"

Goku thought about it for a moment. He took out his cell phone and went through his contacts. He stopped at Chichi for a moment, but continued to scroll down to Suno.

"Do you think this will work?"

"You'll never know until you try right?"

Goku smiled and nodded. He dialed Suno's number.

(Meanwhile…)

Suno was doing homework when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suno."

"Goku! This is a surprise. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me today?"

"Today? Really?"

"Yeah! Maybe we could go to the park? I know you like nature."

"Well… ok! If you really want to."

"I do! I just realized that I need to stop dwelling on old romances, and begin looking towards the future. I'm sorry I've been too blind to realize your feelings."

Suno blushed. "Oh… it's ok… really!"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No it's ok! I'll see you at the park in 30 minutes!"

"Ok!" Goku said. He hung up his phone. "I can't believe I just asked her out!"

"Why? Are you mad?" Zoey asked.

"No! I'm… happy!"

Zoey smiled. "Well that's good. You better get ready. Shower, and then get some good clothes!"

"What's wrong with my training outfit?"

Zoey stared at Goku.

"Right. Changing my clothes! Will do!"

Goku got up and left Zoey's room. Goku's mom entered.

"Oh hey Auntie!"

"That was a good thing you did for Goku! I can't believe that whole plan worked!" Goku's mom said.

"I know right? I was getting tired of Goku mourning over the loss of Chichi too. That was a good idea to pretend I needed him to help me clean my room, for him to realize he needs to move on!"

"I hope that wasn't too sneaky." Goku's mom said.

"It'll do him some good to talk to some other girls." Zoey said.

"You know, having another girl in this house is going to be fun!" Goku's mom said.

The two started laughing.

(Later…)

Goku and Suno were sitting down together on the grass.

"It's so quiet and peaceful out here." Suno said.

"I know. I just love being quiet and listening to my surroundings."

"It's just something about nature that makes everything come to you, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Suno lied her head on Goku's shoulder. He looked up at the sky.

"Oh! Here, I forgot to give you this."

Goku reached into his pocket, and gave Suno an orb.

"It's a toy Dragonball based on the hit video game series I play at the arcade. I know it's corny, but I thought you'd might like it."

"Awww!" Suno said with her eyes lit up. "I love it."

A little bit away from the two were Krillin and Chichi. They were walking through the park.

"We haven't had any alone time in a while!" Krillin said.

"Tell me about it. This whole secret relationship is tougher than it looks."

"I know right! But it's worth it since I get to be with you."

Chichi smiled at Krillin. She then looked to see Goku and Suno.

"Krillin stop!" Chichi said pulling him back. Krillin looked to see Goku and Suno looking up at the sky, and they both hid behind some bushes.

"Was that Goku and Suno?" Krillin whispered.

Chichi peeked her head up above the bushes a little bit.

Suno looked at Goku. "This was the best date ever."

Goku looked at her. "Hold on, a strand of hair is covering your face."

Goku gently moved the hair from her face and looked into her eyes. He smiled and kissed her. Chichi's feelings looked hurt. She hid back behind the bushes.

"What's the matter?" Krillin asked.

Chichi didn't respond, so Krillin peeked himself. He got back under the bushes.

"This is great! If Goku's dating Suno, then we can come clean about dating each other."

"Yeah…" Chichi said trying to hide her hurt feelings. "Great."

**A/N: Looks like someone's not over Goku! Shocker huh? Lol not really! Goku & Suno? I always wondered if they would ever go out! It seems rushed I know, but it'll be a vital couple later on this year! Next chapter, we focus back on our favorite Spirit Detectives! See you next update!**


	44. Try A Little Kindness

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS people! Enjoy!**

Yusuke was at his locker looking through it.

"Where is that damn project?" He asked angrily.

Kurama and Keiko watched him from afar.

"What's his problem?" Kurama asked.

"Well ever since that little fight that happened two weeks ago down near the peer, there's been more security covering the town, so he hasn't been fighting Kuwabara lately." Keiko said.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Not for Yusuke. He gets a little agitated when he doesn't fight."

"So meaning that he's been acting like a jackass recently?"

"That would be correct!"

"Well you know how Yusuke is, he's just mean-spirited at heart."

"And I'm tired of it! Yusuke can act like an ass all he wants. I'm not going to be around to hear it anymore."

Keiko turned around and walked away. Kurama sighed and walked over to Yusuke.

"Yusuke."

"What?" He said annoyed.

"Keiko's mad at you."

"Huh? Why would that be? I didn't even do anything to her!"

"Your jackass attitude is bringing her down, and she doesn't appreciate it."

Yusuke scoffed. "She'll be alright. Keiko can't stay mad at me."

"Yusuke!"

Both boys looked to see Keiko walking towards them.

"See? She's gotten over it already."

"I was just letting you know, I switched and got Hiei as my lab partner, so you'll have to work with Keigo."

"The sweaty egg eater?" Yusuke said shocked.

"Sorry." Keiko said. She turned around and left.

"What were you saying about getting over it?" Kurama asked with a grin.

"Shut up Kurama!"

"Maybe if you decide to be kinder to Keiko, she'll show as much affection for you as you want to with her."

"What? I do not have a crush on Keiko!"

Kurama stared at Yusuke.

"… Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Yes it is!"

Yusuke sighed. "Well I didn't want to chase her away! What am I supposed to do?"

"Be nicer! You know she doesn't like violence, so why make her mad?"

"I don't know how to be nice."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I'm not nice to anyone. Even at the group home, I'd just prefer to be isolated and to myself. I stay in my room, and do my homework. And speaking of which, I'm actually doing homework this year! Shouldn't that make her happy enough?"

"You just don't understand girls Yusuke!"

"Oh, so you're the master now?"

"I know a little something, but hey, if you want to lose Keiko then-"

"No!" Yusuke said quickly.

Kurama laughed. "Funny. I've never seen you this vulnerable before. And over a girl at that!"

"You know I'm going to have to beat your face in if you tell anyone."

"And he thinks he's stronger than me! Hilarious!" Kurama said as the boys walked to class.

(Later…)

It was Biology class and everyone was working with their partner.

"I mean he's cute, smart, funny, but why does he always have to be a jerk?"

"I don't care Keiko." Hiei said trying to work on the assignment.

"Ugh, I mean I don't want him to get killed! Harikawa already sees him as a delinquent!"

"Keiko."

"And that group home is only going to give him so many chances."

"KEIKO!"

"And then did I mention that gang of his? Why can't he and Kuwabara just get along?"

Hiei groaned and continued doing his assignment. "I know you like the boy, but is it really that serious?"

"Well duh! Look at him! He's going down a dangerous path, and I don't want him to get hurt."

"He's had a rough life. You need to let him do what he wants."

"I can't just sit there and watch him fight. You know every time he gets in those fights it kills me a little."

"So why don't you tell him that?"

"Because he's just one of those guys you can tell has fighting in their blood, and no matter how hard you try to get them to stop… they just won't."

"Well as long as you realize that, the question of the matter is do you really want to be with Yusuke regardless of what he does, or not?"

Keiko was quiet.

Yusuke was working alongside Keigo.

"So I guess we have to do the online dissection?" Yusuke asked.

Keigo stuffed an egg in his mouth.

"Now that's just not right." Yusuke thought to himself.

Keigo shook his head.

"You want to do the real dissection?"

Keigo nodded.

"Um… excuse me for a minute."

Yusuke got up and walked to the back towards Kurama. "Ok, I can't take this anymore. Keigo wants to do the real dissection and I can't handle the smell of raw eggs and frog fluid at the same time I just can't!"

"Then get Keiko back. You already know what you need to do!" Kurama said.

Yusuke looked over at her and Hiei. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Oh thank God! I'm out of here!" Hiei said walking away from Keiko.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Yusuke and Keiko stared at each other. Yusuke got on his knees.

"Please! Let me be your lab partner again!" He begged. "I don't want to be with smelly Keigo anymore!"

Keigo glared at Yusuke.

Keiko laughed. "Wow. All you had to do was ask. Get over here!"

Yusuke sighed from relief. "So… can I do the dissecting?"

(Later…)

Yusuke was walking down the hallway with Keiko. He held her books for her.

In class, the two sat beside each other and took notes. Botan sat behind the two and observed them.

Later on, the two were walking to lunch. Yusuke cautiously grabbed her hand. Keiko, smiled for a moment and continued walking down the hallway.

The two arrived in the cafeteria.

"You hungry? I'll go get you some lunch if you want."

"You don't have to. I'm not hungry. Are you?"

"Uh…"

"You know you can get some lunch. It doesn't matter!"

"Ok! I'll be back in a moment ok?"

Keiko nodded. She reluctantly let go of Yusuke's hand and watched him go inside the cafeteria.

Botan walked up to Keiko. "I knew you two were going to become a couple, but not this soon! I'm so happy for you!"

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call us a couple, but we're getting there! He's been acting so nice and polite lately."

"But you do know that's not how he normally acts right?"

"What do you mean?"

"He cares about you, so he's trying to make you happy."

"He can change!" Keiko said.

"But does he want to? You can't make Yusuke into someone he's not you know."

"Do you not want to see us together?"

"It's not that Keiko! Once Kuwabara starts something with Yusuke, you know what's going to happen."

"Yeah. Yusuke will be the bigger man and leave Kuwabara to his childish games."

Keiko walked towards her lunch table.

"Someone's in denial." Botan said quietly following her.

Yusuke was in the lunch line when his friend Rikimoto walked up to him.

"Urameshi!"

"Oh. Hey Rikimoto. What's up?"

"Kazuma's been wondering where you've been at."

"Kuwabara is the farthest thing from my mind right now. He said that he was going to launch an attack near your home."

Yusuke turned around. "What?"

"It's true. I have no idea where or when he planned on doing it, but he told me to send you the message."

"Oh hell no!" Yusuke said angrily. "We've got to let him know who's in charge of what. No one is threatening my home!"

"That's the Urameshi I remember! Now let's go! I know exactly what we can do!"

Yusuke took his tray and left with the cafeteria with Rikimoto. Without Keiko and Botan noticing.

(Meanwhile…)

The two boys darted down the hallway.

"Yusuke, will you finish eating your lunch already?" Rikimoto asked.

Yusuke ate the last of his lunch and dumped the tray in the trashcan.

"Sorry Roshi. I know you tell us not to throw the trays away, but you'll have to forgive me this time."

The two boys walked out of the school and went down the road.

"We can go on ahead and do some damage to their little mini HQ at the end of the road." Rikimoto said.

"This should be fun."

The boys reached the end of the road in no time, and headed to the back of a building. Behind there, was a small shed with the colors of the Kazuma Gang painted on. Yusuke busted the doors open. The gang was empty.

"Wow. Even the guys who dropped out of school aren't here. Must be our lucky day!"

Yusuke and Rikimoto began trashing the place. They turned over furniture, breaking glass, and punching holes in the wall. Rikimoto took out a lighter, and turned it on.

Yusuke laughed. "So badass!"

"I try!"

Rikimoto dropped the lighter on the ground, and the floor began to catch on fire. The two boys quickly exited to hangout spot, and ran away as the shed quickly caught on fire.

(Later…)

Keiko was waiting at her locker when Yusuke walked up to her.

"Hey. I'm so sorry I ditched you."

"What happened?"

Yusuke was quiet. "I just had to take care of some stuff. It was dumb of me not to say bye to you though. You forgive me?"

"Of course!" Keiko said with a smile.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Their faces began to get closer when Botan ran up to the two. They backed away from each other.

"Sorry to interrupt your Kodak moment, but school's out!"

"What? We've got 2 hours left!"

Something near the school caught on fire, so they're evacuating. So unless you want to get caught in a student stampede, I highly suggest we leave!

Yusuke began laughing.

"Yusuke this isn't funny!"

"Yes it is! I was the one that started it!"

"You what?" Keiko said.

Botan shook her head and walked away from the couple.

"It was the Kazuma's hideout. Well… one of many of them anyway. If we could just get that main Headquarters destroyed…"

"Yusuke, I can't believe I'm hearing you say this!" Keiko said. "You could've hurt someone!"

"Relax Keiko. No one was even inside the place, so no one got hurt!"

"That's not the point! I thought you changed! I thought you were nicer!"

"I am nicer! To you! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Cool!" Yusuke interrupted. He smiled. "So… where were we?"

Yusuke leaned in for a kiss, when Keiko just backed away from him.

Keiko did a nervous laugh. "Yeah… we should go."

"Keiko!"

"I'll see you tomorrow Yusuke… bye."

Keiko turned around and walked out of the school leaving Yusuke in the middle of the hallway alone and confused, until the wave of students began flooding the hallway, all of them trying to get out of the school at once.

**A/N: Ok, so that's it for this chapter people! And Yusuke and Keiko were so close to getting together :/ lol but I hope you liked this chapter. See you next update!**


	45. Opposites Attract

**A/N: Next chapter of AHS is here! Enjoy!**

It was a rainy night, but regardless, the students of Anime High School filled the stadium cheering on their football team.

"C'MON YAMCHA KICK SOME ASS!" Bulma shouted.

"How lady like." Piccolo said sarcastically.

"Shut up Pic."

Bulma was hanging with Vegeta and the others. Krillin and Chichi were sitting beside each other.

"Geez Chichi. We've been sitting beside each other for 3 hours, and I haven't been able to kiss you once! I mean Goku is being all boyfriend/girlfriend with Suno!" Krillin whispered.

The secret couple looked over to see Suno was snuggled up to Goku. They were enjoying the football game.

"I know… but still I don't think it's the right time to announce our relationship yet you know?"

Krillin looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry baby." Chichi quickly looked to see if Goku was looking at them. He wasn't, so Chichi quickly kissed Krillin. "That ok?"

"Yeah!" Krillin said.

Yamcha was running down the field after the opponent had managed to catch the ball.

"COME ON YAMCHA! TACKLE THE BASTARD!"

"Bulma calm the hell down!" Vegeta said.

Yamcha tackled the football player at the last minute, knocking him down, and keeping him from scoring the touchdown. The final score was Anime Tigers: 21 and Yagami Bears: 14.

"AND THE TIGERS ARE THE WINNERS!"

Everyone on the AHS side of the football field got up and cheered. The cheerleaders went onto the field.

"ANIME TIGERS LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" The cheerleaders cheered.

The freshmen were at the game as well standing and cheering.

"I'm so glad we won… again!" Kaoru said. "We're currently undefeated!"

"You're right Ms. Kaoru. These football games are fun!"

"We're awesome aren't we?" Yahiko asked.

Sanosuke was staring at Megumi who was cheering.

"Yep… awesome."

Megumi looked over at him, and smiled. The cheerleaders then ran off of the football field.

(The Next Day…)

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko were standing around.

"Did you guys think Sano was acting funny after the game?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh good it wasn't just me!" Kaoru said.

"Well didn't you guys notice? He was eyeing Megumi Takani!" Yahiko said.

"What?" Kaoru said.

"Who?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin, Megumi Takani is one of the most popular freshmen… scratch that, she's one of the most popular people here at AHS! She's only in 9th, but within the first tryout, she was put in charge as head of the cheerleading squad! She's hot!"

"Let's not forget to mention slutty." Kaoru said.

"Isn't that a little rude?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh she's not lying. Megumi, was a slut in in middle school."

"Isn't that a little sad? I mean promiscuity isn't a joke. It's messed up, and you're telling me she did that when she was only 13?"

"Try when she was only 12. The girl has no morals, while Sanosuke, who comes from an EXTRMELY religious background, and who has EXTREMELY religious beliefs, has morals! The two won't work!"

"Well you can't say that it won't work. After all Ms. Kaoru-"

"Yeah whatever opposites attract." Kaoru said finishing his sentence.

"Have I really gotten that predictable?"

Sanosuke walked up to the group. "Hey friends! How are we today?"

"Good. How about you?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh I'm just fine. I saw Megumi this morning."

"Did you?" Yahiko said smiling.

"Yeah! She's so awesome. I mean you know how popular she is, but she still talked to me! She thinks I'm cute!"

"You don't say?" Kaoru said trying to sound happy for her friend.

"Yep. I think I'm going to ask her out. What do you think?"

Sano's three friends were quiet, but a student coming down the hallway broke the silence.

"ALL HAIL ANIME HIGH SCHOOL'S STAR QUARTERBACK!"

Yamcha was walking down the hallway holding his girlfriend Bulma's hand. The entire hallway began clapping and cheering for the couple.

Arale got on the scene. "Mind if I get a picture for the yearbook big cousin? And future cousin?" Arale asked smiling at Bulma.

"Well I don't see why not!" Yamcha said.

Arale took the picture of the couple. "Perfect! This is going to be on next issue's front page!"

The bell rang and everyone began walking to class.

"Megumi's that popular too, and she talks to me!" Sanosuke said excitedly.

"You told us that already." Kaoru said annoyed.

Sanosuke looked confused.

"How about we all just go on and get to class!" Kenshin said nervously.

Sanosuke shrugged and began walking with his friends.

"Honey I have to get to class. See you at lunch?" Bulma asked.

"Of course. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Bulma and Yamcha kissed. They stopped for a moment, kissed again, and then Yamcha let his girlfriend go to class. The hallways were completely empty when Megumi walked onto the scene.

"I love you! I love you too!" Megumi mocked while laughing.

"It's true!" Yamcha said.

"Whatever you say! If you loved her so much, why are you with me?"

"I'm not 'with' you." Yamcha said.

"If we weren't together, then why do you let me do this so easily?"

Megumi rubbed her hands up against Yamcha's abs, chest and then stood on her tip toes to kiss him without struggle.

"Megumi…" Yamcha said.

"Don't start with me Yamcha. It's really getting on my nerves!"

"Start what?"

"This is wrong Megumi. We shouldn't be doing this, I have a girlfriend!" Megumi said repeating Yamcha's words.

"Well it is wrong! That hookup, wasn't supposed to happen!"

"You're the star quarterback of this school Yamcha. You have more than one friend, more than one fan, so you may as well have more than one girlfriend!"

Yamcha was quiet.

"Who says you can't have your cake and eat it too?"

"Me that's who." Yamcha said gently pushing her back.

Megumi frowned. "You know, I'm really getting sick and tired of this loves, me loves me not attitude."

"First of all, I NEVER loved you, and second of all I am Bi-Polar after all."

"Well maybe I shouldn't have gone for such a bi polar freak!"

"I shouldn't have let some psycho ho touch me!"

Megumi's feelings looked hurt. "I'm out of here. Goodbye Yamcha."

Megumi turned around and walked away.

(Later…)

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke were sitting down in class.

"I wonder what someone of her social status would enjoy as a first date?" Sano whispered to Kaoru. "You think I should do something fancy, and go all out? Or do you think she'd be the kind of person to like a simple type of date."

"Sanosuke will you shut up about Megumi?" Kaoru harshly whispered.

"Why?" Sanosuke asked.

"All I've heard about this morning is Megumi this, Megumi that. The girl is nothing short of a skank, and why would you want to go out with her?"

Sanosuke looked shocked. "I can't believe you! How could you judge someone like that!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES! The girl was caught in the bathroom with a guy two years older than her in sixth grade, in 7th grade she caught an STD, and in 8th grade it was rumored she got an abortion! I tell you Sano you can be so stupid sometimes."

"So now I'm stupid for having a crush on someone that's been a victim to rumors? Real nice Kaoru. I thought you were my friend."

"I am! That's why I'm telling you all of this now!"

"Yeah whatever. I know you're controlling and what not, but I didn't think you'd stoop as low as to criticize who I like and who I don't like."

Kaoru frowned. "Controlling? Considering the fact that I at least know who's in my league and who isn't, and trying to help my friend, I guess I am controlling!"

Sanosuke scoffed. "Whatever. I'm tired of your insults."

He got up and moved to the back of the class.

"What just happened?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru sat there pouting, and not responding to Kenshin's question.

The bell rang and everyone got up and began leaving the class. Sanosuke was one of the first people out of the class. He was walking down the hallway when Megumi approached him.

"Hey."

Sano looked around. "You're talking to me?"

"You're Sano right?"

"Y-yeah!"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me during lunch?"

Sanosuke smiled. "Sure!"

"Excellent. Walk me to class?"

"Um ok!"

Megumi grabbed Sanosuke's arm and placed it around her. The two began walking down the hallway, and all eyes were on them.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko were walking up the hallway when they saw Sano and Megumi walking together.

"Now who's out of whose league?" Sanosuke asked Kaoru.

Kaoru was left speechless as Sanosuke continued going past his former friend.

(Meanwhile…)

It was lunchtime and Yamcha was taking his pills.

"Whoa. I haven't seen you take your medicine in a long time. I thought you finally got yourself under control." Arale said. "What's gotten you so upset?"

"Nothing." Yamcha said. "Just forget about it."

"Suit yourself." Arale said.

The cousins looked to see Megumi and Sanosuke walking into the cafeteria. All eyes were on them.

"Looks like the head cheerleader has finally gotten herself a boyfriend!" Arale said. "This is newspaper worthy! See you at home!"

Arale left her cousin to stare at the two freshmen.

"It looks like she has." Yamcha said frowning.

"Can I get a picture for the paper?" Arale asked.

"Is this the kind of thing you do every day?" Sanosuke asked.

"You'll get used to it. Trust me. Now smile for the camera!"

Sanosuke and Megumi's picture was taken.

"This is cute! You two may be a shoo-in for cutest freshmen couple!"

"Thanks Arale!" Megumi said.

"No problem! See you all at the next game!"

Arale walked out of the cafeteria. Megumi scanned the place, and saw Yamcha looking at them. She quickly turned away as a smirk appeared on her face.

"So, you want me to get you anything to ea-"

Megumi cut Sanosuke off with a kiss. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko walked in on it.

"Dang, she does work quick." Yahiko said.

Sanosuke pulled away from the kiss. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I'm not really a fan of PDA."

"Then how about we find somewhere more private?" Megumi asked with a smile.

"That would be much appreciated!"

Megumi dragged Sanosuke out of the cafeteria and down an empty hallway. The two began kissing against the lockers.

"You've got a nice strong body." Megumi said in between kisses.

"Thanks… I work out sometimes." Sanosuke said too. Megumi worked her hands down his body all the way to his crotch, when Sanosuke shoved her.

"Whoa now. What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought you'd want to… you know?"

"Sex? No, I don't really plan on doing that until I'm married."

Megumi stared at Sanosuke as if he were crazy. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. I like you Megumi, but we can't just have sex when we only started talking like 10 minutes ago!"

Megumi felt embarrassed. She began backing away from Sanosuke. "I… have to go."

"Megumi, wait."

"Bye." She said quickly and ran back towards the cafeteria.

Megumi scrambled back into the cafeteria where she saw Yamcha eating lunch with Bulma. The two were laughing and smiling together. Megumi's began to run away from the sight and into a corner where she could cry without anyone noticing her. Yamcha, while looking around the area saw Megumi crying.

"Honey, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a moment."

"Ok!" Bulma said.

Yamcha got up and went over to the corner.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's not fair! You shouldn't just be able to have one girl! I love you Yamcha! Way more than that Bulma girl!"

Yamcha was silent.

"You have to give me another chance. Please Yamcha. Please."

"Megumi… I… don't know what to say."

"Say yes!"

Yamcha sighed and Megumi squealed with delight. She began kissing him again. Yamcha pushed her away.

"You seriously need to calm down with that. My girlfriend is right over there! And where is this 'boyfriend' of yours?"

"Who Sanosuke? He meant nothing to me." Megumi said wiping her eyes.

"Good. Then I'll see you after practice?"

"You bet!" Megumi said with a smile. She turned around and walked back out of the cafeteria.

Sanosuke walked up to Megumi. "I am so sorry for just harshly blowing you off like that. You're a beautiful girl who deserves so much more respect than that!"

Megumi shut him up by kissing him. "It's ok. I forgive you. I realized that I can be able to respect your values, but I think you and I could make something work."

"Like, being a couple?" Sanosuke asked.

"Exactly. But… let's keep it on the down low. Don't tell anyone, not even your friends."

"Trust me I won't tell them especially."

"Good. I know you didn't seem too comfortable about the whole paparazzi thing, and I want you to be able to be in a normal relationship with me!"

Sanosuke smiled. "Always so thoughtful."

"I try!" Megumi said. "How about we hang out this weekend?"

"Sure!" Sanosuke said. "But for now, would you like to have lunch with me outside?"

"I'd love to." Megumi said.

The two walked out of the school.

**A/N: Megumi you little slut! Dating Yamcha and Sanosuke at the same time? So I guess this love triangle is now a love square? Lol if you even want to call this a 'love' anything! All I know is that there's a lot of infidelity going on at our favorite high school! You'll see what happens later on in this dramatic year! Lol see you next update!**


	46. Leaving The Past Behind

**A/N: Ok people enjoy this chapter of AHS!**

Krillin was at his locker going through his stuff. Inside, he had a picture of Krillin and Chichi smiling, and another one of them kissing.

"I wish things didn't have to be so secretive anymore." Krillin thought to himself.

"Krillin!"

Krillin closed his locker and looked to see Blue approaching him.

"Blue!" Krillin said excitedly.

"What's up?"

Over the years, Blue had grown tall and strong as well. He was still a part of The Group The Red Ribbons, and had managed to repair his friendship with the newly reformed White, who agreed to keep his secret.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about old times with Chichi."

"Oh I see. Isn't Goku back now?"

"Yep."

"So that makes things a lot more complicated for you two doesn't it?"

Krillin nodded.

"Does he know yet?"

"No! He has a new girlfriend though, but Chichi doesn't want to tell him still! Maybe she's not over him."

"Don't think like that Krillin! I mean Goku is your best friend. You wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him right?"

"But I don't see how it would!"

"Sometimes, it's just best if things are kept quiet, until they're ready to be let to the surface."

"Still as wise as ever I see."

Blue laughed. "Apparently not wise enough to solve my own problems though."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I have a bad case of insomnia. Haven't had any sleep in 3 days."

"Whoa! Are you ok? Have you tried taking any sleeping pills?"

"Sleeping pills don't work on me unfortunately, but I'm fine. It's not the no sleep that worries me."

"Then what is it?"

"I've noticed that over the years, whenever I get a bad case of insomnia, something bad always happens."

"Like what?"

"The first time, my grandfather died, the second time was when I met White."

Krillin started laughing.

"And the third time was the day before I witnessed my dad hit my mom for the first time."

"Oh." Krillin said. "Well what do you think will happen now?"

"Nothing I hope, but that's not really how my life works. I wish so much that my mom left my dad, but it's been years, and… nothing."

"You're mom's just thinking about your future you know? She wants you to be able to go to college, and have a life."

"I want my mom to keep hers too!" Blue said.

Krillin looked surprised. "Has the abuse gotten that serious?" He asked quietly.

"I've tried fighting him so many times Krillin."

Blue lifted up his shirt to reveal a bruised side.

"That's his most recent work."

"Blue this is starting to get scary. You're mad at your mom for not telling anyone, but what about you?"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because! … I don't want to complicate things for our family."

"Now you see where your mom is coming from now."

Blue sighed. "Some family huh?"

Krillin patted Blue on the back.

"Blue! Krillin!"

Both boys looked up to see Red, Black, and White walking up to him.

"Have fun with your buds! I gotta go meet Chichi."

"See ya!" Blue said.

Krillin turned around and walked off.

"So what are we going to do today?" Red asked. "School's out. How about we go to the arcade or something?"

"Sure! Anything to stay out late."

"You still haven't told anyone about your situation yet?" White asked.

"No and I don't intend to."

"But things could get very dangerous if you don't do anything." Black said.

"Relax guys. Things can't get any worse than they are now."

Red, White, and Black looked at each other concerned.

"Now let's go to that arcade! Please!" Blue said.

He put his arms around his friends, but winced from the pain from his side.

(Later…)

Black and White were playing arcade games while Red and Blue were talking.

"So now I'm thinking that History is the most boring subject I have right now." Red said.

"Oh, History should be easy! I mean it's stuff we've all seen before, but now it's just going in more depth!"

"I don't want depth! It puts me to sleep."

Blue began laughing but grabbed his side.

"You really need to get that checked out."

"It's just a bruise. Don't worry Red!" Blue said getting irritated.

Blue's phone began ringing. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Blue?" Blue's mom asked. She was crying.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?"

"Can you come home please?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon!"

Blue hung up. "I have to go."

"Is everything ok?" Red asked.

"NO!" Blue said.

He turned around and ran out of the arcade. He got in his car.

"If he touched her." Blue thought to himself frowning.

He started his car, and zoomed out of the parking lot.

(Later…)

Blue parked in the driveway of the huge mansion. He got out and ran to the door. He unlocked it.

"Mom? MOM?" Blue said running through his huge house. He reached one of the kitchens where he saw his mom sitting down on the floor. There was glass all over the floor.

"MOM!"

Blue ran over to his mother. "What happened?"

"Your father lost a huge investment. I tried to calm him down, and he just started throwing every single glass object he saw, and he threw one at me."

Blue saw his mother's bruised forehead. "Mom, we NEED to get out of here! Don't you understand? Dad wants to KILL us!"

"Know he doesn't!" She said.

"Look, mom this family is messed up ok? I mean I don't even know why I even call us a family! We're far from it! There's too much drama going on!"

"You have me Blue!"

"I know that! And I want to keep you here! You've helped me through so much mom. School, life, people, even…."

"Being gay?" Blue's mom asked.

Blue nodded. "Even that. I was so scared that you'd judge me if I had told you, and you helped me be happy, and accept myself for who I am."

"That's what a mother is supposed to do right?"

Blue started nodding. "It's what any parent is supposed to do!"

Blue hugged his mom. "We need to take you to a doctor."

"No. We can't go to the doctor."

"Why not? You could have a concussion!"

"I'll be ok sweetie. Just get me something to cover this bruise up."

"Mom…"

"Blue." Blue's mom said sternly.

Blue sighed and helped his mother up. "I'm sure there's something in the emergency kit that'll cover that right up."

Blue and his mother failed to notice that Blue's father had seen, and heard the entire conversation. He slowly backed away from his wife and son, and ran up the stairs. He went into his son's room.

"No. No. NO! He can't be gay. He isn't gay! He won't be gay!"

Blue's father opened his son's drawer and looked through his clothes. There was a journal.

"I should've known. Only girls keep damn diaries!"

Blue's father looked at his son's journal, scanning every entry Blue ever wrote in there. He reached a certain page, and began reading in. His face almost immediately turned red, and he closed the journal. He threw it across the room.

"So he is gay."

Blue's father had a crazed look on his face. He ran down the hallway and went up another flight of stairs and into a room full of cabinets. He opened one and tons of unopened alcohol bottles were lined up one by one. Blue's father grabbed one and popped the top off one. He began drinking. It wasn't long until he went through one bottle… and then another… and then another…

Blue's father darted out of the room, and closed the door. He began slowly walking down the hallway, and tripped over his own foot, he fell down to the ground and looked up at the light, dazed and confused.

"BLUE." He hissed.

His father got back up and went down the stairs slowly. He went into the kitchen.

"Why hello sir!" One of Blue's many waiters said. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just thought I'd make a little…. Dinner for my family."

The Waiter backed away when he could smell the stench of alcohol on his boss's breath. "Um… you sure you're ok with that?"

Blue's father frowned. "If you don't want me making food, can I at least make the drinks?"

"You know your son is too young to have alcohol."

"It won't be alcoholic drinks thank you." He snapped.

He stumbled over to the cabinet and pulled out two glass cups. He carefully placed them on the cabinet and walked over to the fridge. A bottle of soda was taken out and put in each cup. When the waiters and chefs weren't looking, Blue's father took out some pills from his pocket. He put a handful of them in one cup and they dissolved.

"I got the drinks ready!" Blue's dad said hiccupping.

"We can take them to your family if you'd like."

"It's ok. I've got it." Blue's father said. He carried the drinks into the kitchen.

Blue was sitting with his mom. "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

Blue watched his dad walk into the kitchen. He gave his wife the normal cup, and gave Blue the cup with the pills in it. He avoided eye contact with his son, and simply turned around and walked out.

"Did you smell alcohol on his breath?"

"Are you really surprised?"

The two were silent and kept quiet as they waited for their food to arrive.

(Later that night…)

Blue was in his bed tossing and turning. It had been four hours since he tried to go to sleep.

"Come on. Sleep! Sleep!" Blue thought to himself.

Blue remained in one corner of his bed.

"Peace… and… quiet."

All of a sudden, Blue was forcefully removed from his bed and thrown over someone's shoulder. He was taken out of his room and down the hallway. He was in front of the stairway.

"What the?"

"No son of mines is going to be a faggot!" Blue's father said drunk.

Blue, realizing what was about to happen, hit his father in his spine before he could be thrown down the stairs. Blue's dad released him, and he fell to the ground.

"GET UP!" Blue's father said kicking him in the side with the bruise.

"OWWW!" Blue shouted in pain.

Blue's mom woke up from the screaming. "What's going on out there?"

Blue's father lifted him up, and Blue kneed his dad in the ankle.

"OUCH!" Blue's father said hopping on one leg.

Blue backhanded his father in the face knocking him down.

"You gay fool!" Blue's father said getting back up.

Blue's mom came out of the room. "Oh my lord!"

"DIE!" Blue's father shouted. He tackled his son, and they both fell down the long flight of stairs. They landed on the ground.

Blue's mom looked down and screamed from the sight. Both men laid there motionless.

His mother started shaking and crying, but then took deep breaths. She ran back into her room, and got the phone. She dialed 9-1-1.

(Later…)

Krillin was with the other Red Ribbons waiting at the hospital.

Blue's mom walked out of her son's hospital room.

Krillin and Red ran up to her. "How's Krillin? Is he ok?" They asked simultaneously.

"He's got some internal bleeding and a broken ribcage. His dad broke his neck."

"Good the evil bastard." Red said angrily.

"Is he… dead?" Krillin asked.

"No. He's paralyzed though. They say it'll only be temporary though."

"Did you explain what happened to the police?" Red asked.

"Yes. Something I should've done long ago. I'm also divorcing him, and getting a restraining order. He won't be going anywhere near us anymore."

"Good." Red said.

Both Red and Krillin looked through the window. Blue was lying in bed wrapped up, and sleeping.

"We all were to blame in this. We all knew he was getting abused but didn't tell anyone."

"I'm done keeping secrets like this." Red said.

"Me too." Krillin said. "Me too."

**A/N: Kind of a bittersweet ending to this chapter. They're finally leaving that jackass, but it came at a heavy cost. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you next update!**


	47. Lines In The Sand

**A/N: Ok guys! Here's the next chapter of AHS! Hope you all enjoy!**

It was nighttime and Hiei was in his bed twisting back and forth.

_Hiei was in the sky. There was a gray sky and purple clouds. Suddenly, everything began to get hazy._

"_You can do it Hiei!"_

"_We love you!"_

_Hiei tried glaring into the mist. "Mom? Dad?"_

"_HIEI!" An unfamiliar third voice shouted._

"_Who's that?" Hiei asked._

_The fog quickly turned into a swirling tornado, and surrounded Hiei. He could no longer hear anything._

"_Mom! Dad!" Hiei said. "What's going on? Where are you?"_

_All Hiei could do was hear the muffled incomplete sounds of his parents answering him._

Hiei woke up gasping for air, and sweating. He desperately searched through his things, and found his cell phone. He dialed a number.

(Meanwhile…)

Kurama was in his bed sleeping when his cell phone started ringing. He groaned and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurama. I had the dream again."

Kurama instantly got up. "What? Did you find out anything new?"

"No. The same as last time, my parents and some other voice were talking to me. I asked where they were, and when they answered me, I couldn't hear them because of the tornado."

"When was the last time you had this dream?"

"About 8 months ago. Every time it happens, it feels like it's real though."

"You need me to sneak over?"

"No. I'm just going to sleep in."

"Ok. Well I'll talk to you later."

"See ya." Hiei said.

He hung up his cell phone.

(That morning…)

Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan were at their lockers.

"You'll never guess what happened this morning!" Botan said shocked.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"I dropped some of my books on the stairway, and Piccolo helped me get them. He then said HI to me!"

Keiko and Botan started screaming and jumping up and down.

"For the love of God." Yusuke said rolling his eyes.

Kurama walked into the school.

"Kurama!" Yusuke said. "Finally! Another male has finally come to join us!"

"Where's Hiei?" Keiko asked.

"Hiei won't be coming to school today."

"Is he ok?" Botan asked.

"Not really. Hiei keeps having this recurring nightmare about his parents' disappearance."

"Disappearance?" Yusuke asked. "You guys talk about your parents so frequently, I just assumed that they were around."

"Well both of my parents are, but Hiei's disappeared a while back."

"What happened?"

"We're not really sure actually. His parents went on some important mission in the Spirit World, and they didn't come back."

"Ever?" Keiko asked.

Kurama shook his head. "He lived with us for a while until he was old enough to get emancipated, so he lives on his own now."

"Wow. He must be so lonely in there."

"He's gotten used to it by now, but it's good that he has a support system."

"What's his recurring nightmare?" Yusuke asked.

"He's surrounded by darkness, and his parents start speaking to him. Then he says there's this unknown voice that speaks to him as well that he can't identify. Then he asks where his parents are and they answer, but he can't hear them because this tornado blocks out all of the sound."

"That must really suck." Keiko said.

"Yeah I bet it does. We have a theory though."

"What is it?" Botan asked.

"His parents are trying to contact him from the spirit world, and trying to give him a location to get to them."

Yusuke looked surprised. "I never really thought about it like that before."

"No one did probably. But people can contact others from the spirit worlds if they really try. The problem is whether you can understand what they're saying."

"And that's the problem for Hiei."

"Exactly, but Hiei's situation gets more and more severe each time."

"Why?"

"Because whenever he has that dream, the harder it is to remember anything about his past."

"So he's like getting stress induced amnesia?" Keiko asked.

Kurama nodded. "And then all he'll have left for a memory is the picture in his room of the two."

"Wow. Poor thing must have it rough." Botan said. "It'd be crazy for you to slowly lose your memories."

"Well he's resting now. That's all that matters." Kurama said.

"Speak for yourself." Yusuke said pointing.

Everyone turned around and saw Hiei standing in the doorway.

"Hiei?" Kurama said surprised.

Hiei yawned and walked towards his friends. "Hello everyone. What's up?"

"Why are you at school? You should be resting!"

"I got bored at home, so I just decided to come to school."

"Even if I were bored at home, I'd still stay!" Yusuke said.

"Ignore him Hiei. Are you ok? You look tired."

"I avoided going back to sleep so I wouldn't have that same dream again."

"Are you serious?"

Hiei nodded. "In about 2 more hours I'm going to need my 7th cup of coffee."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"I'm fine Kurama. Really."

Kurama looked at Hiei for a moment and sighed. "Well come on then. We've got class to go to."

Hiei smiled. The bell rang and everyone headed to class.

(Later…)

Yusuke and Keiko were working on their assignment when Keiko looked at Hiei, who was on his desk sleeping.

"Yusuke. Look." Keiko whispered.

Yusuke turned to see Hiei sleeping. "It was dumb of him to go to school. I skipped every chance I got!"

"Which was 97% of the time!" Keiko said.

The teacher walked over to Hiei. "Hiei! Get up!"

Hiei yawned and lifted his head up. His eyes were still closed.

The teacher rolled his eyes and turned around. "Everyone we have a new student."

Everyone looked up at the door. There was a green haired girl standing in the door way.

"Wow. She's almost as short as you Hiei." Yusuke joked.

Hiei said nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something about her… something…"

"This is Yukina. She has just moved to Anime High School. Treat her with respect and kindness and welcome her to the student body with open arms."

"Thank You." Yukina nodded and went to take a seat behind Hiei.

Kurama looked at her as well. "I know what you mean. She does look familiar."

"She's cute." Yusuke said.

Keiko kicked him in the foot. "OW! I didn't say I'd date her!"

"Whatever pig." Keiko said.

"Do you think she's a demon?" Kurama whispered.

"She doesn't really give off that kind of feeling, but anything's possible I guess."

Hiei turned around. "Hey."

"Hi." Yukina said. "Um… how are you?"

"Fine. I know this may sound random, but are you a de-"

The bell rang and everyone got up.

"Yukina! Come to my desk to receive your work. I'll fill you in on what you missed."

"Excuse me." Yukina said. She brushed past Hiei.

"Were you seriously about to ask her if she was a demon or not?" Yusuke said.

"Well I don't know how else to go about it! You wanted me to take out my sword and force her to fight?"

Kurama stared intensely at the girl. "I don't understand. I know who that is, but at the same time…"

"You don't." That's how I feel." Hiei finished.

"Well don't ask her if she's a demon idiot!" Botan said. "Just talk to her. Maybe if you get to know her better, everything will come back to you!"

"I don't know if you've noticed this Botan, but I'm not necessarily the sociable person."

"Well you became friends with us! It'll be the same with her." Keiko said.

Hiei looked over at Yukina and sighed. "Fine."

Yukina received her papers from the teacher and walked over to pick up her items.

"You want to have lunch with us?"

Yukina looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah."

"I mean if it's ok."

"Of course!" Keiko said. "You can come along! What's your schedule."

Yukina took out her schedule along with everyone else. Hiei and Kurama looked at their schedules, at each other, and then back at Yukina.

"You have all the same classes as I do." Hiei said.

"Oh ok! Well then at least I know someone who's going to be in my class."

"Yeah…" Hiei said.

"Ok can we go to lunch now? I'm starving!"

Everyone got up and walked out of the classroom. Both Hiei and Yukina tried walking out at the same time and brushed against each other. All of a sudden Hiei's eyes widened.

"_Hiei!"_

_Hiei turned around and saw Yukina. She was at his house and the two were laughing. There was a sound of screaming filling the room. Both kids looked at each other and went down the stairs to see a large portal in the middle of their living room._

"_MOM!" Both Hiei and Yukina shouted._

Hiei snapped out of his flashback and both Yukina and him gasped.

"You're my sister?" Hiei said in shock.

Yukina just stared there looking. "You saw that."

"What the hell is going on?" Hiei asked. "I don't have a sister! Why did you call my mom, mom?"

"Because I am your sister! I'm your twin."

"You can't be? How?"

Yukina sighed and grabbed Hiei's hands again.

"_Yukina, get behind me!" Hiei said._

_Yukina looked. "They found us! But how?"_

"_I don't know! Dad said it was possible that it could happen, but I didn't think now!"_

_A large hand came out of the portal. Hiei and Yukina screamed._

"_What do we do!" Hiei asked._

_Yukina gulped. "You're the stronger out of the two of us, so you can't be captured."_

"_What? What are you saying?"_

_Yukina was crying. "Just be safe ok?"_

_Hiei realized what she was doing. "NO! YUKINA! NO!" Hiei begged._

_Yukina allowed herself to be grabbed by the large hand. She screamed as she was pulled into the portal._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiei said as the portal disappeared._

Hiei snapped back out of his flashback. "You were taken into the portal? You were with mom and dad?"

"No. We got separated. I don't know where they are."

"This is… INSANE! How can I not remember my own twin?"

"I don't know. Maybe the shock caused you to get amnesia."

"Then why doesn't Kurama remember you?"

"That's my fault. I casted a spell on him after I decided to transfer here."

"So how long have you been in the real world? How did you escape?"

"A few months, and through another portal. We can activate them at will once we control our spirit energy."

"That still doesn't explain much. We're related, but how come none of your stuff was still in the house?"

"What do you mean? All of my stuff should still be there. You never wondered why a female's belongings were in the house?"

Hiei thought for a moment. "Not really. I remember packing my belongings and running away after a while. Then Kurama's parents found me and took me in."

"Probably because mom and dad contacted them to find you."

"How come they never said anything about you?"

"Like I said. I casted a spell to make everyone forget about me."

"Why would you do that?"

"So you could continue to train without being sad about losing your family!"

"You didn't need to protect me from the truth Yukina!"

Yukina stared at her brother for a minute. She looked into his eyes and all of a sudden, the sounds of something be unlocked could be heard.

"What just happened?" Hiei asked.

"I unblocked all the memories you have of me and your family."

"So… it was your fault that I kept having these recurring nightmares?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and dad and another voice… which was apparently you were trying to contact me through the spirit world."

"What? I had nothing to do with that."

"Then what does that mean?"

"It means that mom and dad really are contacting you!"

Hiei was shocked. "How am I supposed to find where they are if I never understand what they say?"

"Maybe because your memories were blocked. Do you think you'll be able to have the dream now?"

"I don't know. Knowing my luck, I probably won't have the dream again for a long time."

Yukina looked sad. "I'm so sorry Hiei. I didn't mean to cause you so much grief."

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose. You erased my memories for a good reason. I can't be mad at the closest thing I've got to family right now can I?"

Yukina smiled and gave Hiei a hug. "I missed you so much. I can't believe I found you so quickly."

"Where do you stay? Maybe I can visit?"

"I don't stay anywhere really. I've just gone from shelter to shelter looking for you. Then I saw Kurama's parents and followed them here where I saw you and him hanging out."

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"It wasn't the right time, but now that the spell is broken, your memories will come back slowly. That means by the time all your memories come back,"

"I'll be able to dream and hear everything clearly." Hiei said.

"And then we can travel into the spirit world and find our parents."

"That's crazy. I've never been in the Spirit World before. I'm just a junior Spirit Detective."

"So you did join Kurama's family business huh?" Yukina said with a smile.

"They'd been wanting us to join for years. It was only a matter of time."

Yukina laughed. "I wonder if they'd let me join."

"We'll talk about that later. We've got some catching up to do!"

Hiei and Yukina walked out of the classroom to see Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Kurama outside trying to listen.

"Oh hey guys!" Yusuke said trying to play it off.

"So you know?" Hiei asked.

Kurama smiled. "Yep. The twins are reunited!" Kurama said hugging Yukina. She blushed.

"Nice to see you too Kurama." She said.

"I was wondering, since you have nowhere to go, would you like to stay with me? I've been emancipated for a while now. I know how to cook, wash clothes."

"Well of course!" Yukina said.

Hiei smiled. "Ok. Good."

Yusuke was shocked. "That might be the first time I've ever seen Hiei smile."

"You'll get used to it." Kurama said.

The bell rang again.

"We're late to lunch!" Keiko said.

"Crap! We've got nachos today too!" Yusuke said frowning. "We can still make it in line though!"

Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand and began dragging her down the hall.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko complained.

Botan followed after leaving Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina.

"Well… ready to go?"

"Yeah." Yukina said.

The three teens went and followed after their friends.

**A/N: Ok folks! That's it for this chapter! See you next update!**


	48. A Lot To Drink About

**A/N: So here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

A woman walked into her house. She plopped onto her couch and laid down. She closed her eyes slowly.

"MOM!"

The woman opened her eyes back up quickly. "What is it Shishio?"

Shishio Makoto was one of the infamous freshmen at Anime High School. He's the girlfriend of teenage drama queen Yumi Komagata and the closest thing he had to a friend was Sojiro Seta.

"I was wondering if you finally got that promotion or not."

"Not yet."

Shishio groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't see you out here trying to work!" Shishio's mom snapped.

"I just don't understand why you have money to purchase expensive wines and what not, but barely enough money to keep the damn house up and running!"

"You know what? Forget this."

Shishio's mom got up.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm spending the night elsewhere."

"Is that a synonym for special uncle?" Shishio asked.

His mother slapped him across the face. "Goodbye!"

She stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Shishio rubbed his face for a moment and frowned. He rushed into the kitchen and opened the cupboard.

"The bitch knew I was right that's why she left like she always does!" Shishio said out loud.

Shishio took out a cup and poured some wine into it. He took a large cup of it and scrunched up his face.

"This stuff tastes terrible! Too damn bitter! I need something else."

Shishio went to his refrigerator and opened the door. There was water and soda and orange juice.

"None of this will do. How am I going to get some real drinks around here?"

Shishio went back into the cupboard and got out an unopened bottle of wine.

"I can sell this for tons of real drinks. Beer, liquor, vodka."

A smile appeared on Shishio's face just thinking about it. He ran to the phone and dialed a number.

(Meanwhile…)

Sojiro was at his desk.

"I can't believe Yumi doesn't know how to do these algebra problems! The things I do to get these people to pass!"

Sojiro's cell phone began to rang. He looked to see it was Shishio. "Hello?"

"Sojiro. Get over here. I need to sell something."

"More alcohol?" Sojiro said.

"It's uncanny how well you know me."

"Shishio, I know it's not my place to say but alcohol-"

"Then don't say anything." Shishio said rudely interrupting.

Sojiro sighed. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

(Later…)

Sojiro arrived at Shishio's house. "Hey."

"Hey. Ready to go get some money?"

"I guess so."

"Good. I'll get the car keys."

"Car keys? Didn't your mom take off with the car? Again!"

"Yeah, but remember that project I told you I was working on?"

"Yeah…." Sojiro started.

Sojiro followed Shishio into the backyard. A blanket was covering an object.

"That old car that your dad used to drive before he died?"

"It's not old anymore!"

Shishio pulled the covering over the car. It was good as new with a new paint job, brand new tires, and his own special design to it.

"Whoa! That's incredible!"

"I know right! Did you have any idea how much causal drinking I had to give up to save money? Then I realized why just accept the crappy sum of money my mom gives me when I can take her wallet out of her purse?"

Sojiro stared at him. "How quaint." He said sarcastically.

"Enough talk. Get in!"

"What? You can't drive!"

"Says who?" Shishio asked with a smile. He took out some keys.

"I got these from my dad's old box. He told me I could have the car when I was old enough. I think I deserve it now!"

Sojiro looked unsure about the entire situation. Shishio walked over to the car and stumbled a bit.

"I really don't think you're in any condition to drive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Of course not! I tasted that wine, and it was too awful for me to continue with. I just tripped over a rock calm down!"

"Oh… sorry."

"I don't have a problem Sojiro!"

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh. You want to pick up your girlfriend first?"

"You read my mind! Now get in!"

Shishio put the keys into ignition and started the car.

"You hear that engine purr? So sweet!"

"It is kinda cool."

Shishio put his foot on the pedal and drove from the backyard and onto the road. He sped off.

"When did you learn how to drive?"

"I didn't!" Shishio said with a smile.

The two went on the intersection and kept on going.

"Red light Shishio! Red light!"

Shishio continued through the red light. Sojiro sat there in shock.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to break in time anyway!"

"I can't believe I'm in a car with a 14 year old with no license, no permit, driving like a mad man!"

"Sojiro, shut up and stop complaining! We'll be at Yumi's before you know it!"

Shishio made a right turn and continued down a road. He turned into a neighborhood and began driving around.

"Don't speed in the neighborhood! You do NOT want to be involved with a hit and run!"

Shishio rolled his eyes, and slowed down. He made a turn where there were a lot of children playing on the street.

"Guess you were right." Shishio said shrugging. He looked to his left. "Yumi's house is over there."

Shishio parked in front of her house. She had walked up to the two.

"Hey baby!" Shishio said while getting in the car.

Yumi kissed her boyfriend. She looked over at her other friend. "Hey Sojiro."

"Yumi." Sojiro said nodding.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." 

"You haven't been showing up to school in the past 3 weeks." Yumi said sternly.

"I've had other things to do. Calm down."

"You don't want to repeat the 9th grade do you?"

"I've got it all under control. As far as the school knows, I'm in the hospital with yellow fever, and all my school work is going to be done."

"By me." Sojiro finished.

"Yes, by you."

Yumi still looked worried.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll go to school tomorrow. Ok?"

Yumi smiled and kissed her boyfriend again. "I know it's not exactly the best place to be, but we've got 3 years left after this one. Don't rock the boat ok?"

"I'll try not to." Shishio said.

"So does this mean I finally can have a life again?" Sojiro asked happily.

"Something like that."

"Yes! Well then I better show you what you've been missing."

"I thought we were going to trade the wine bottle?"

"School is more important!"

Shishio scoffed. "Yeah right."

The three went inside Yumi's house.

"We'll start with math."

"I hate math."

"Then we'll do science."

"I hate science."

Yumi sighed. "Well we have to start somewhere."

"History."

"Well you do exceptionally well in history, so it may not be such a bad idea." Sojiro said.

"See? Listen to the boy! He knows what he's talking about!"

Yumi smiled. "Fine. World History it is! We'll start with 1920…"

Shishio sat back on the couch as his girlfriend and friend began catching him up on what he missed. Eventually they went from history to science, and then to math, and then to English. Three hours almost went by.

"Can we take a break please? I get it. If 6x = 12, x = 2."

"There we go!" Yumi said.

Shishio was lying on the couch. "I need to get back home."

"Are you ok?"

"It's just too much school crap going on here. I came here to have a good time, not to get educated."

"Shishio, we were just looking out for you."

"I don't need to be watched over Yumi. I do what I want, when I want."

Yumi's feelings looked hurt. "Maybe I know something that'll cheer you up?"

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

Yumi sighed, and Sojiro got in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm calming him down."

"With beer?" Sojiro asked madly. "He has a problem Yumi, if you didn't notice. Why would you add on more to his problem?"

Yumi looked at Sojiro for a minute. "… He doesn't have a problem."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"Just get out of my way." Yumi said shoving him aside. She went inside her refrigerator and took out an entire 6 pack of beer.

"Whoa! Now this is what I'm talking about! What about your dad?"

"He won't miss it." Yumi said.

"You see? This is why I love you." Shishio said. He kissed his girlfriend.

Sojiro watched the couple irritated. He sighed and took out some money. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"Well I've known you forever, and I know that you never have food in your house. Since you're driving ILLEGALY might I remind you,"

Shishio rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"I thought you'd go and get a pizza or something, so you wouldn't go hungry at night."

"Thanks man. I really could use this. I could get like 3 pizzas with this!"

"Well, that's what you do when you have money!" Sojiro said.

"Alright. Well you'll see me bright and early at school tomorrow!"

"Good!" Yumi said with a smile.

Sojiro still wasn't satisfied, but put a smile on his face to get through the situation.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! Going to go get that pizza."

Shishio left the two and went back into the car.

"So he's just leaving me stranded here?" Sojiro whined.

"Calm down Soji. My dad actually likes you so he'll give you a ride home when he gets here."

"Yeah he likes me over our friend, or in your case the forbidden boyfriend."

"Shut up. As far as my family knows, he and I are just friends. It's for both of our benefits."

"I guess." Sojiro said.

(Later…)

Shishio made it back to his house. His mother was still nowhere to be found.

"I knew she wasn't going to be here. Funny, I almost got my hopes up for a moment." He thought to himself.

Shishio plopped himself on the couch and took out a brown bag. He pulled out the liquor bottle he had bought on his way home.

"Ha. Thanks Sojiro." Shishio thought to himself. He popped open the top, and began to drink. He put it back down and took out a can of beer.

"And thank you Yumi."

Shishio mixed the can of beer with the liquor, and began to drink again.

**A/N: What a shame, a 14 year old with a drinking problem :/ lol, we'll see how that develops later on throughout the story, but that's it for now! See you next update!**


	49. Papa Was A Rolling Stone

**A/N: Yay! The next chapter of AHS is here! Lol, enjoy!**

Vegeta was loading a stack of boxes on to a boat.

"Thanks Vegeta. I don't know where I'd be without your super strength. You've sped up production tenfold. You deserve this raise in your paycheck."

Vegeta smiled. "Thank you sir. Just looking out for me and my family."

"You're a very thoughtful young man."

Vegeta's boss handed him the paycheck. "I'll see you Monday!"

"Alright!"

Vegeta's boss walked away when a car pulled up.

"Hey!" Bulma said in the car. "Hop in!"

Vegeta got in the car. "What took you so long?"

"I had to drop Yamcha off at school. Unexpected football practice."

"He's had a lot of those lately hasn't he?"

"Well ever since Megumi stopped cheering because of her constant feeling of nausea, everything began falling apart. The cheers were off, one of the players got hurt, so the coach is just making sure everyone is ready to hold their own at the next game."

"Oh ok I see."

There was silence for a few moments until Bulma broke it. "So, do you like your job at the dock?"

"Yeah it's cool. Pretty easy though. Carrying 20 boxes at once isn't that hard for me."

Bulma laughed. "Gotta love being a big strong Saiyan huh?"

"Yeah it has its perks." He said smiling.

"I'm so proud of you Vegeta. Over the past few years, you've really come a long way. You got a job, so your mom got inspired to get a job, you're doing well at school, and I just feel like I can tell you anything. We've gotten so close lately."

"Not close enough." Vegeta thought to himself. "I've felt like we've gotten pretty close too."

"Good! I just want you to know you can tell me anything ok?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Looks like we're at your place! You want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Vegeta said getting out of the car.

"Ok! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

Vegeta closed the door, and Bulma drove away.

"I wonder if she knows I can fly and don't need a ride home every day?" He thought with a smile.

"Oh well." Vegeta said walking up his driveway. He unlocked the door.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Vegeta!"

The teenager walked through his living room and into his kitchen. He saw his mother sitting there with a man. Vegeta looked shocked.

"… Dad?"

"Vegeta!" He said. "You've grown!"

The shocked face slowly turned to anger. "What are you doing here."

"Vegeta, I know this looks bad." His mom started.

"Looks bad? Why is this… DEADBEAT here?"

"Son, I want to be back in you and your mother's lives… back in the family."

"Oh back in the family huh? What makes you think you can come in here after what, 13 years? You mean NOTHING to me."

"Vegeta wait." Vegeta's mom pleaded.

"I'm staying over at Piccolo's. Call me when he's gone."

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta walked out of his house and flew into the air.

(Later…)

Piccolo was watching TV when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"

He walked up to the door and opened it. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

"Mind if I crash for a while?"

Piccolo looked concerned. "Come on in."

Vegeta walked inside.

"What's going on? Bulma annoying you so much, she ran you out of your own home?" He joked.

"No it's nothing to do with that. My dad's back."

Piccolo looked shocked. "Your… dad?"

"The one that abandoned my mom and me when I was 3 and left us with no money or food? Yeah that one."

"Wow. Well… what does he want?"

"If I remember correctly, he wants 'back in the family'. What kind of crap is that? I mean what even gives him the right to even suggest that? He lost the position of head matriarch a long time ago."

"I know you're upset Vegeta."

"I'm past upset. I don't even know why mom let him in the house? How could she let that selfish bastard into our house?"

"Maybe she wants to fix things."

"Why? We were doing fine. Between the two of us, we were making more than enough money to support ourselves. We were happy. She stopped drinking. We hung out together, she helped me with school…"

"Now it's your turn to get your dad to help you with this stuff."

"But what if I don't want him to ruin my life?"

"Then who's being selfish?"

"Gee thanks friend." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Vegeta, you know you're my bro, but I have to make sure you see both sides. I'd be pissed too, but you need to be willing to give him a chance to!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! He screwed us over ok?"

"Then let him know that!"

"What?"

"Tell your dad how you feel." Piccolo said giving him a phone.

Vegeta looked at the phone and back at Piccolo. Piccolo nodded.

(Meanwhile…)

"Maybe I should go get him?"

"Veldock, you've got to let him come back on his own time ok?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because, if you forcefully bring him back, it will only make him resent you more."

Veldock sighed. "Maybe my presence shouldn't have been made known for a while?"

"It was going to happen eventually you know? I mean I wasn't exactly happy when you came knocking on our door."

"But you dealt with it!"

"That's because I'm an adult Veldock! An adult who actually faces their problems instead of ditching their wife and son in the middle of the night leaving them nothing!"

"I'm trying to make up for it, but no one's letting me!"

"How do we know you're not going to leave again?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Rosicheena."

"Answer my question!"

"I'm here to stay! I'd never do the same thing twice."

The phone rang and Rosicheena went to see who it was. "It's from Piccolo's, so I'm guessing you know who it is."

Veldock sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Huh?"

"Why would you want to hurt us like this?"

"Vegeta, I didn't know what to do! I couldn't keep a job to save my life, there was constant arguing in the house,"

"That doesn't give you any excuse!"

"You don't know what it's been like for me out there! My life sucked even after I left!"

"You want to talk about sucky lives? Where were you, when mom started her drinking binges?"

Veldock was silent.

"Where were you when that freakin psycho Frieza recruited me into his little gang huh? Where were you when I was framed for robbing a bank, and sent to a JUVENILE DETENTION HOME?"

"…Vegeta…"

"Oh here's a good one!" Vegeta said sarcastically trying to stop himself from crying. "Where were you when we almost lost the house, when mom got sick and we couldn't pay for any hospital bills, and we were degraded to paying off the debt by doing odd jobs around the place!"

Veldock started crying. "I had no idea."

"Well don't you come into our house that we eventually were able to pay for, and able to stop having a drinking problem, and were able to get a good job that we could keep WITHOUT YOU. So it turns out that we didn't need you to help us. We were fine on our own."

"I just want to be part of your family Vegeta. If you allow me to."

Vegeta wanted to say something, but struggled with it. In the end, he just hung up the phone without saying anything.

"You alright?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta wiped his eyes. "Huh? Oh yeah… yeah I'm fine."

"Still staying over tonight?"

"Yeah. If that's cool with your folks."

"Duh! I'll order us something to eat." Piccolo got the phone and began to dial a number. Vegeta sighed.

(The Next Day…)

Vegeta was lying down in his sleeping bag when Piccolo came in.

"Wake up sleepy head, someone's here to see you!"

Vegeta groaned as he got up. "What are you grinning about?"

Bulma was standing in the doorway. "Aww you look so cute sleeping in your little racecar sleeping bag!"

"Bulma!" Vegeta said surprised. He scrambled out of his sleeping bag. He grabbed his shirt off the dresser and put it back in.

"I'm going to… go be somewhere that doesn't have to do with being here!" Piccolo said quickly. He left the two alone.

"What's up?" Vegeta asked.

"I was looking for you at your house, but your mom told me you were sleeping over at Pic's. Everything ok?"

"My dad decided to randomly show back up into my life."

"No way."

Yes. Unfortunately." Vegeta said.

"You haven't accepted him yet?"

"Nope. He said it was my decision, but I didn't know what to say."

"Well maybe you should try to make things work. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Bulma sat down on the bed beside Vegeta.

"So what brought you here today Bulma?"

"Oh, I was calling to see what time you wanted to hang out, but then I just decided to come over here early."

"Everything ok with you?"

"Just lonely that's all. Yamcha does everything else in the world, except spend time with me anymore. I guess I just felt kinda sad."

"If Yamcha's too big of an idiot to realize what he's got, I'll gladly beat some sense into him."

Bulma smiled. "Thanks." She said lying her head on her shoulder.

"I never knew you were so lonely." Vegeta said.

"Yeah. That's why everyone who's lonely needs someone."

Vegeta thought about it for a moment. "You're absolutely right.

Vegeta slowly moved his hand over Bulma's. She didn't move it away, and Vegeta smiled.

(Later…)

Veldock and Rosicheena were at the dinner table eating.

"Do you think he'll come around soon?"

"It's Vegeta. At this rate, you never know how things will be."

Vegeta opened the door to his house and closed it. He walked into the kitchen.

"Mom… dad."

"Vegeta…" Rosicheena started.

"So what's for dinner mom?"

"Um… we've got chicken and potatoes."

"Yum! Trained with Piccolo all day today, so I'm starving."

Vegeta put some food on his plate and Veldock just stared at him.

"So… are you willing to make this work?"

Vegeta finished swallowing a piece of his food. "I'm still here aren't I?"

A small smile appeared on Veldock's face. Vegeta's mom smiled as well and the three continued to eat their dinner.

**A/N: Well that's a start for the recovery of Vegeta's family life! Lol, and finally a little Bulma/Vegeta stuff going on. If only Bulma knew about that cheating bastard Yamcha huh? Lol anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! See you next update!**


	50. Leader Of The Pack

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy folks!**

Yusuke and Keiko were at a locker.

"So, you think you'd want to go out to the movies with me later?"

"I've caught up with all my homework, finished all my projects…"

"So?" Yusuke asked hopefully. "Remember, I haven't gotten into any trouble in a few weeks! I've been good lately!"

"That's true." Keiko thought for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

"Yes!" Yusuke said happily. "What do you want to go see?"

"Doesn't matter." Keiko said with a smile.

One of the members who were a part of Yusuke's gang sadly walked up to him.

"Umehito! What's wrong?"

"It's… Rikimoto."

Yusuke began to look worried. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's hurt… badly."

"How." Yusuke asked beginning to get angry.

"Apparently, someone found out he and you burned down one of the Kazuma Gang's hideouts, and they ambushed him."

Keiko looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke I am so sor-"

"Where is he at now?" Yusuke asked Umehito.

"The hospital."

"Alright. Let's go."

"I'm coming with you." Keiko said.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt. The Kazuma's could just be trying to lure me out."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

Yusuke smiled at Keiko.

"Not to sound like a jackass at the moment or anything, but we have to go now before security gets back so we can leave school without anyone knowing!" Umehito said.

"Right. Come on Keiko let's go."

"Ok."

The three teenagers turned around and quickly exited the school.

(Later…)

The students reached the hospital and entered. They went up to the receptionist.

"Is Rikimoto here?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll have to be more specific."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Rikimoto Ryounosuke."

The receptionist looked through her files. "Yes. He just got in about an hour ago. He's in room 2-C."

Yusuke and Umehito rushed down the hallway.

"Thank you." Keiko said nodding to the receptionist. She went after the boys.

Yusuke and Umehito continued down the hallway.

"There's 2-A, 2-B…. Where's 2-C?"

"I don't know!" Umehito said confused.

The two went farther down the hall and came to two double doors.

"Rooms' 2-C – 2-L."

Yusuke barged into the hallway.

"This is the intensive care unit." Umehito said.

2-C was right across from them, and Rikimoto's pale body was lying in his hospital bed.

"He's never been so… still before." Yusuke said.

He walked closer to the window to see his lifeless looking friend.

Keiko found the two. "He's in ICU?" She asked shocked. She looked through the window and gasped.

Yusuke was clenching his fist and frowning. His spirit energy began to show.

"Yusuke…?" Keiko asked shocked.

"Kuwabara and his gang will pay DEARLY for this." Yusuke said. He unclenched his fist and his spirit energy faded.

Keiko gulped and Umehito walked up to the two. "We need to get back to school. I think if we go now, we'll just get a tardy for being late instead of getting written up for skipping."

"I cannot get written up Yusuke my parents would kill me!"

"Fine. Let's go."

Umehito and Keiko nodded and turned around and ran out. Yusuke looked at his friend a little bit longer, turned around, and left.

(Later…)

Yusuke and the others were walking down the hallway. He filled his friends in on the day's events.

"That's terrible." Kurama said.

"Kuwabara had been hiding in the shadows all this time practically, I knew I should've been more observant!"

"It's not your fault. I mean you do have the right to be happy after all. Your entire life doesn't have to be filled with violence and gang wars." Botan said.

"Oh yes it does. I remember the first time I met that bastard."

(Flashback)

Yusuke was hanging out with a group of guys in a park when Kuwabara approached him.

"Ok, I've seen you in your little boys hanging around more than one of our spots, and we haven't said anything. But this? THIS is our spot."

"I don't see your name on it." Yusuke said. "Besides, who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma, leader of the Kazuma gang, and as for our names."

Kuwabara pointed behind Yusuke. The entire group turned around to see a blue circle with a slash going down it. "That's our name."

"Well obviously you need to learn how to spell." Yusuke said.

His group laughed.

"Ha, very funny. Unfortunately for you all, as long as our group's symbol is around, then you'll have to go."

"And if we refuse?"

"Then me and my boys are going to have to get a little violent."

Yusuke scoffed. He looked at one of his friends and nodded. The guy took out a firecracker, lit it up, and threw it towards the symbol. The fire cracker began exploding all over the symbol, and Yusuke and his friends started laughing.

"If that's how you want to play it." Kuwabara said with a smile. He turned around and left.

"Good riddance!" Yusuke shouted to him.

(Later…)

Yusuke and his group were walking away from the park.

"The Kazuma Gang. What jokes." The guy who threw the firecracker said.

"I know right. So what should we do now?"

"I KNOW! HOW ABOUT SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"

Yusuke and his gang looked when he saw a speeding car pass them. A lot of shots were fired from a gun. When the car left. The guy who threw the firecracker had been shot.

"Oh… no…." Yusuke said.

He and the rest of his friends surrounded him. Another one of Yusuke's friends checked the boy's pulse.

"… He's dead." The friend said.

Yusuke went from a look of shock to anger. "KUWABARAAAAAAAA!"

(Flashback ends)

"I'm not going to let another friend of mines die because of the Kazuma gang." Yusuke said.

"You can't make choices based off your feelings of revenge. It'll never end well." Hiei said.

"I don't care. Kuwabara thought he was annoyed when we blew his shed up and took all of his hangouts. I wonder what he'll do if he has literally nowhere to hide?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke. "Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

"Guess you'll have to come to find out."

"Yusuke, you can't skip class twice, you'll get detention for the rest of the semester."

"My friend is in the intensive care unit right now. I don't care about school right now Keiko!"

Yusuke turned around and stormed out of the school.

"We should go after him." Yukina said.

"I was just thinking that. You coming Kurama?"

"Of course. We need to make sure he doesn't make too big of a mess right?"

Hiei smiled. The three ran after their friend.

Botan walked up beside Keiko. "You know you want to go. Besides, this would be the first time you've done anything really bad. All you'd get is a warning."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"Yusuke… snapped on me."

"Well Keiko, he's a bad boy remember? You've got to be able to put up with this stuff if you two were meant to be a thing."

Keiko sighed. "I really don't know how much of this I can take."

"This may be your chance to find out what you can and can't take."

Keiko looked at Botan for a minute. She sighed. "Well then, let's go."

"Let's? Um Keiko they're serving veggie burgers in the cafeteria so-"

Keiko grabbed Botan's arm and dragged her down the hallway.

(Later…)

The group walked down the sidewalk. Yusuke had a certain look on his face.

"Where are we going?" Yukina asked.

"To this old abandoned factory. It's where the Kazuma gang hides out."

"Oh I see. I know what you're talking about. That place is big, how does he plan on destroying it?"

"He has spirit energy." Hiei said.

"He does? Maybe that was the power I've been sensing from him. It's currently growing inside of him right now. At this rate he'll be consumed by spirit energy."

"Which is not a good thing." Kurama said. "Yusuke, you need to calm down."

"We're here." Yusuke said ignoring Kurama's comment.

The students reached the old run down factory.

"I need a clearer shot." Yusuke thought to himself. He looked around and saw a tree.

"Yusuke, please reconsider your decision." Keiko said.

Yusuke began climbing up a tree.

"Aren't you guys going to try to do something to stop him?"

"Like what? If we try to stop him it's going to end up being some huge fight, we're all going to get busted someone's going to get hurt, and then our whole Spirit Detective operation will be exposed."

"Well I don't want that." Keiko said.

"Besides, it's clear that he's not focused enough to use his energy properly."

Keiko looked at Yusuke. He was stumbling trying to get up the tree.

"His emotions are blinding him, and everyone knows you can't use your spirit energy if you're not focused."

Yusuke finally made it up to the top of the tree. He struggled to keep his balance.

"Now or never." The teen thought to himself. He aimed his pointer finger at the warehouse.

Everyone stared in anticipation to see what would happen next.

"You were right." Keiko said. "He's not focused, so nothing will happen."

"And we all know he can't control his anger." Botan said reassuringly.

Yusuke began to get angry. "Why won't you work dammit? The only time I ever need something! The ONLY TIME!"

He began to breathe in and out. "Calm down. Calm down. You need to concentrate. Focus all that hate and anger you have into one thing."

His eyes were closed and a strong wind began to form. Soon enough, and big ball of energy formed in the palm of his hand.

"I stand corrected." Botan said.

Keiko began to panic. She ran towards the tree.

"Keiko, what are you doing?" Kurama shouted as he watched Keiko run towards her friend.

Keiko climbed up the tree. "Yusuke, YUSUKE! You've got calm dow-"

Yusuke's eyes were glowing blue. He levitated in the air. Keiko grabbed onto his arm.

"Come on! YUSUKE!"

Yusuke knocked her off his arm and sent her flying down the tree. She landed on the ground with a thud.

"KEIKO!" Everyone shouted. Botan ran and helped her up. She was unconscious.

All of the spirit energy focused into Yusuke's pointer finger.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke fired the energy at the building releasing a strong wave of light.

"Such power." Yukina said.

The beam hit the factory causing an almost immediate explosion. A large and powerful fire enveloped the burning building. Yusuke landed back on the tree branch.

Keiko slowly began to regain consciousness. She looked over to see the burning building emitting black smoke, and then over to Yusuke, who had a menacing grin on his face. She looked at him scared.

"Let's get out of here. The Kazuma club's headquarters are done."

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You could've killed somebody!" Kurama said.

"I don't care. Revenge was what I sought, and revenge was what I found."

Yusuke walked past the group and back down the street.

"We need to get you home." Kurama said.

"Home? More like a hospital! She could have a concussion because of that bastard!" Botan said.

"Don't worry Botan. I can heal her." Yukina said.

She walked over to Keiko and the boys helped her up.

Kurama and Hiei were walking side by side. "You know, if he gets anymore out of control we'll have to step in."

"I know. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that though." Kurama said.

The group continued down the road while the sounds of ambulances could be heard in the background.

**A/N: Looks like things are getting intense for our sophomores! Things are only going to get worse from here! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	51. Love The Way You Lie

**A/N: New chapter of AHS is here! Lol, enjoy folks!**

Kenshin and Kaoru were in class.

"Did you finish the study guide?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, but barely. I had to finish my other study guide too. So much work for the end of the semester!"

"Tell me about it. No break at all either."

Both teens sighed.

"High School sucks." Kenshin said.

"Well this first semester wasn't exactly what I was hoping it'd be either. I've practically lost my best friend, and to one of the biggest tramps in the school at that!"

"Sanosuke will come around Kaoru. It's no big deal."

"It's been over a month. I don't think he'll ever come around."

"You haven't butt into his relationship, and he appreciates you for that."

"Sano and I haven't been as close as we usually are. We always hang out. I mean of course we have our differences, but we always manage to the work them out you know?"

Sanosuke walked into class.

"Oh great. Here comes another day of being ignored."

"Hey Kenshin! Hey Kaoru!" Sanosuke said cheerfully as he sat in between the two.

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru who was looking shocked.

"This is a pleasant surprise!" Kaoru said.

"I realized that I shouldn't go overboard with the whole shunning you thing. That wasn't very mature of me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we're friends again."

"Me too." Sanosuke said smiling at her.

"Sanosuke!"

Sanosuke looked up to see Megumi and Tsubame in the class. She was waving at him.

"Come sit with us!"

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin and Kaoru.

"You want to go?" Kenshin asked.

Sanosuke looked at Kaoru.

"As much as I appreciate you caring about my feelings, you don't need permission to go sit with your girlfriend." Kaoru said smiling.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!"

Sanosuke got up with his stuff and walked over to Megumi. The two kissed.

"I guess having him back as a friend, but dating that skank is better than not having him as a friend at all." Kaoru sighed.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it!" Kenshin said.

(Later…)

Sanosuke, Megumi, and Tsubame were walking down the hallway.

"So you feeling better honey? I know you've been feeling sick for a while."

"I'm good. Thanks for asking." Megumi said. She looked at saw Yamcha down the hallway. "On second thought, do you think you could get me some water?"

"Of course. Meet you at your locker?"

"Yeah!" Megumi said. "Thanks love!"

Sanosuke turned around and walked away.

"You and Sanosuke make such a cute couple it's ridiculous!"

"Yeah I guess so."

Tsubame looked at Megumi confused. "You guess so? He's awesome? What's wrong with him?"

Megumi ignored her friend's comment. Her eyes lit up as she got closer to Yamcha.

"Hey!" Megumi said.

Yamcha looked at her. "What's up."

"I was wondering If you'd like to hang out after school today?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Bulma. Sorry."

Megumi frowned. "You never take me out to dinner."

"You've got a boyfriend remember?"

"Not one who can drive me places."

Yamcha turned around. "I'm sure you'll find something to do."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go Tsubame."

Tsubame was shocked. "You and Yamcha are still hooking up?"

"Don't act so surprised. Isn't it obvious?"

"What about Sanosuke?"

"I'm crazy about Sanosuke, but I feel the same way with Yamcha."

"Yamcha is taken Megumi! Why won't you get that through your thick head?"

"Yamcha might be taken, but we wouldn't be together so much if there weren't any feelings involved! Right?"

"What you're doing is immoral! I don't understand how you could do something so heartless! Bulma Briefs will KILL you if she finds out."

"She won't." Megumi said glaring at Tsubame.

"Megumi, you…."

"I what?" Megumi asked getting in Tsubame's face.

Tsubame started to say something, but just turned around and walked away.

"That's what I thought! Bitch."

Yamcha turned around and walked over to Megumi. "What was that all about?"

"Like you care."

"I was trying to be helpful for once."

"Tsubame's acting like some annoying brat right now, because she thought we stopped being sex buddies!"

"Do not call me that."

"Well it's true… unless you feel some sort of way about me to?"

Yamcha looked at Megumi. "I've got to go."

Megumi frowned and grabbed Yamcha's arm. "What the hell is your problem? Forgot to take your meds again Mr. Bipolar?"

Yamcha snatched his arm away from her. "I'd appreciate it if you don't speak to me for a few days."

Megumi's feelings looked hurt. "…What? Why?"

"I feel guilty enough just being a part of this whole thing, but the fact that you keep throwing the fact in my face over and over again does not make me feel any better!"

"Just admit to yourself that something is there, and we won't have a problem!"

"I won't do that!"

"You know, I'm not going to keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Have your little mood swings affect me! One minute we're good, the next we're bad, and then after that I don't know what we are!"

"Then take a hint, and don't talk to me anymore!"

"Fine! So when that little girlfriend of yours still won't put out, don't come crying to me!"

Yamcha and Megumi turned around and went in separate directions. They failed to notice that Kaoru had witnessed the whole confrontation.

"Oh no…" Kaoru said quietly.

(Later…)

"So, let me get this straight. She's cheating on him?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes. With the school's quarterback."

"Yamcha?" Kenshin asked.

"Yep. This sucks."

"Yes it does. Sanosuke will be crushed when you tell him!" Kenshin said.

"Are you insane? Sano and I just rebuilt our friendship, and I'm pretty sure he won't like me telling him about his cheating whore, let alone even believe me!"

"That's true. I never really thought about that."

"So what are we going to do about the whole situation?"

"I don't know. We can't let him continue the relationship, can we?"

"Quite the dilemma we have on our hands huh?" Yahiko asked.

"Not necessarily." Kaoru said with a smile.

"What are you thinking?" Kenshin asked.

"We're going to tell Bulma."

Kenshin and Yahiko looked at her surprised.

"Umm? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She has the right to know the truth does she not?"

"I understand what you mean, but think of the effects telling her will have."

"She'll harshly dump Yamcha, and hopefully kick the crap out of Megumi. Then Sanosuke will be sad, and we'll help him through his tough time!"

"You really think it's that simple?"

"Well… not really."

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that there are going to be some really negative chain reactions that won't just affect their relationship, but the whole school as well."

"For example, the whole school will hate Yamcha, he'll leave the football team, transfer schools, become quarterback for our rival team, and we'll never win football again!"

"So you're putting a dumb game over our friend's feelings?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not trying to say that!" Yahiko said.

"Calm down you two. We need to think this out."

"Think what out?"

Everyone turned around to see Sanosuke.

"Sano!" Kaoru said laughing nervously. "We were just talking about the science study guide!"

"Oh the Earth Science? I hate that subject."

Sanosuke sat down beside his friends when Megumi walked up to him.

"Hey baby!" Megumi said. She kissed her boyfriend and Kaoru rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out with the group! Care to join us?"

"Um… I really don't hang out with anyone who's not a cheerleader."

"Not good enough for ya? How about we get your lunch like servants?" Yahiko asked sarcastically.

"Really? I'd love that!"

Yahiko laughed. "Well she's got the dumb cheerleader persona down pact!"

"Listen you scrubs,"

"Ok! Yahiko, Megumi, are you two ever going to become friends?"

"Probably not." Yahiko said.

Sanosuke laughed. "Want to hang out after school Megumi?"

"Actually I've got some cheerleading stuff to do."

"I thought you didn't practice on Wednesdays?"

"Oh….! I meant a cheerleading dinner with the girls."

Kenshin had looked at the others. Yahiko looked away trying to keep himself from laughing and Kaoru just shook her head.

"Well that sucks!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you this weekend?"

"You could come to my parent's house for dinner! They'd love to meet you."

Megumi laughed. "I don't really do parents. Sorry."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's just a lot of trouble, and I don't feel like putting on a show for people who are going to criticize me regardless of how I act."

"My parents aren't like that."

"Well my parents are. That's why you'll probably never meet mines. It'll save you the trouble."

Sanosuke frowned. "I think I can take criticism Megumi."

Megumi looked at Sanosuke. She was obviously getting irritated. "Look… I just don't think it's necessary to involve our parents into this. We're in 9th grade! We're just having fun right?"

"Having fun? I thought we were in a serious relationship!"

"I mean we are, but if my parents saw me with you."

"So there it is!" Sanosuke said angrily. "I figured as much! If you introduced me to your parents, they'd think I wouldn't be good enough for you would they?"

Megumi was mad. "You are a little weird Sanosuke. My parents expect me to end up with the rich pretty boy, and-"

"Not some Christian who doesn't have a penny to his name?"

"… Well you said it not me."

"You know Megumi, maybe you should just leave."

"Oh come on Sanosuke."

"GO!"

Megumi looked surprised and hurt, but turned around and walked away.

"You ok?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know. I feel kinda stupid. Maybe I should reconsider this whole relationship thing? Why date someone who won't even think I'm good enough for their parents?"

Kaoru smiled. "So glad to hear you say that!" She said under her breath.

"What?"

"I said I need to stop eating I think I'm getting fat!" She said nervously.

"Oh… ok?"

Yahiko went over to his friend. "You alright?"

"I'm just fine. Maybe space is what we need."

"That's a very good thought Sanosuke." Kenshin said.

Kaoru smiled. "Things are finally starting to look up for us."

(Later…)

Megumi stormed into her room and slammed the door.

"Stupid Sanosuke, with his stupid suggestions. UGH! Why did he even have to mention my parents?"

She plopped herself onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Come on Megumi you're losing your touch. How do you screw up with two guys in one day? Maybe I do need an attitude check."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mom, I don't feel like coming out right now!"

Yamcha opened the door. "Hey."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Who let you in here?"

"I'm your older study buddy remember?" Yamcha said laughing.

Megumi tried to keep herself from laughing. "You know my parents don't buy that for one minute right?"

"And they continue to let me come up here anyway?"

"It's my life, so they let me do what I want." Megumi said shrugging.

"I see."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Still didn't put out yet?"

Yamcha shook his head.

Megumi began smiling. "Then what are you waiting for? Get over here."

Yamcha smiled and rushed up to Megumi. The two began kissing as they leaned back on her bed.

**A/N: -_- I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's totally lost respect for Yamcha? Lol pathetic I know, but what can you do except read on? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! See you next update!**


	52. Money For Nothing

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS! I hope you like!**

Suno was over at Goku's house. The two were studying.

"Suno, I'm tired! Do we have to continue studying?" Goku complained.

"I know it's a lot of work, but don't worry! I want you to get an A on your Algebra II Semester Exam so we can get your grade up to a solid A!"

"I will! It's just that I've been studying so hard you know? Semester exams never required this much studying 3 years ago!"

"8th Grade! I missed those days. When things were so fun."

"And that's another thing! We never have fun anymore! There's nothing to do around here that actually suits our age group! Zoey goes with her friends to do all the stuff we found so interesting back then, but now it just seems boring to us."

"I was just thinking about that. Which is why I took the initiative to do something!"

"What?" Goku asked.

"I wrote an essay!"

Goku looked at Suno. "Sweetie, I know you're like a writing prodigy, but how is writing an essay going to solve our problems?"

"I entered it in a contest, and won one thousand dollars!"

"WHAT? REALLY?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Now there's got to be something we can do with that!"

Goku kissed his girlfriend. "This is why you're so awesome! Always 10 steps ahead of everyone else!"

"I try!" Suno said.

(The Next Day…)

Goku, Krillin, and Chichi were walking down the hallway.

"One thousand dollars?" Krillin repeated.

"Yep! She won it in a contest! Suno is so great."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do with the money?"

"Not sure yet. What should we do with that kind of money?"

"I don't know! There's got to be plenty of possibilities though."

"Let's buy that new game system and get the new game Dragonball GT for it!"

"Oh yeah! I heard that one was pretty good!"

"Boys, don't waste your money on pointless video games! Invest it! That way you can make more!"

"Boring!" Goku and Krillin said together.

"You two are idiots."

Suno walked up to the group. "Hey everyone!"

"Hey!" Krillin and Chichi said.

"Oh hey honey! Any ideas on what to do with the money?"

"Not yet. It's pathetic that we have money but we can't think of any use for it!"

"Did someone mention money?"

Everyone turned around to see Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, and Yamcha.

"Yeah! We have plenty of money, we just don't know what to do with it."

"There's nothing to do in this town anymore!" Yamcha said.

"Maybe we could make our own little shop?" Piccolo suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Create some sort of hangout spot for teenagers? Everything else around here is aimed at preteens, so maybe we should be the ones to take charge and create our own place."

"As much as I love that idea, by the time we buy a building, find someone to advertise us, and pay rent for the building, we'd be about $5000 in debt."

"Guess that idea just went out the window."

"Think people!" Bulma said. "We've got money, and plenty of bored teenagers. What could we do?"

Goku thought about it for a moment. "A party!"

Everyone's faces lit up. "A party?"

"Yeah! I mean everyone's stressed about exams, and we can have the party next Friday!"

"The night exams are over!" Vegeta said.

"I haven't been to a party in a long time. Sounds like it could be fun!" Yamcha said.

"As much as I love the idea of a party, where are we going to have one?" Suno asked.

"Just leave that to me. Thanks goodness my parents are so cool!" Goku said.

(Later….)

"What do you mean I can't throw a party?" Goku asked in shock.

"Sweetie, I can't have a bunch on crazy 16 year olds running around my house!"

"You always let me have Krillin and the others over!"

"A party would include Krillin and the others over PLUS 20 others!" Bardock said. "The house capacity can't hold that much, even with the renovations!"

Goku thought for a moment and sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe… you could… supervise?"

"We can't son! You know next week we're going out of town! It's your mother and I's anniversary!"

"And don't get me wrong Goku, we love you, but we need a little time to ourselves too!"

Goku was upset. "Fine. Whatever."

He turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Goku's mom was about to follow when Bardock placed his arm on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. Maybe we can let him throw a party when we get back?"

"That'll probably make him feel better!" Goku's mom said.

Goku was running up the stairs when he saw Zoey.

"You want to throw a party huh?"

"How much did you overhear?"

"Everything! I think throwing a party is a wonderful idea!"

"So do I, but mom and dad already said no, so there's something else we need to."

"Don't give up on this! We can keep pushing and convince them!"

"They're going out of town next Friday. Can't convince them."

"Even better! We can just throw the party while they're away."

Goku looked at Zoey. "Are you insane? That would be going against my parents orders!"

"And?"

"I've never done that before! I always do what they say, because they always know what they're doing!"

"I also know what I'm doing! We get the people here, establish the ground rules, party, party, party, cleanup, and play board games as uncle and auntie walk into the house!"

"How can you be so sure that we could get away with something like that?"

"Because I'm a genius remember?"

"No."

Zoey hit Goku's arm. "Ow! I mean yes!"

"It's the weekend, so we should go out and buy supplies!"

"This early? For what? Mom and Dad might find them!"

"Please. I'm not going to get the supplies here, but we aren't going to get them the day of the party."

"Have you thrown parties before?"

"My friend Corina has them all the time."

"So you do know what you're doing."

"Of course." Zoey said with a smile. "Now get some rest. We've got some party planning to do!"

"I still don't know about this."

"Why not? Goku you have to take chances sometimes!"

"And wager my parents' trust? Is it really worth it?"

Zoey sighed. "You're cool and all Goku, but you can be really boring sometimes, you know that?"

She turned around and walked away.

"Me? I am not boring!" Goku said.

(Later…)

Suno and Goku were sitting on the couch doing some more studying.

"Do you think I'm boring?" Goku asked suddenly.

"What? Of course I don't! You're kind, caring, sincere, and trustworthy. Why would I think you're boring?"

"Because stupid Zoey said I'm stupid boring!"

"Well she is a 13 year old girl. She looks up to you as her big brother, and she wants someone who fits her description of cool."

"I don't want to seem like a complete loser though."

"You're not. All you are is a good role model."

Goku smiled. "Thanks." He leaned in and began kissing her.

Bardock came down the stairs and cleared his throat. The two quickly stopped.

"Studying huh?"

"We were. Just taking a quick break."

"Goku, you know you need to pass this test with an A!"

"I know dad! I've been studying for like 3 hours every day."

"Well you don't have time to be kissing your girlfriend! Is she a distraction?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bardock. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Why would you yell at her? I'm doing what you told me to! I can't have fun either!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Goku."

Goku was angry.

Suno looked back and forth and the two. "Maybe I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said kissing Goku on the cheek. She got up and walked out of the house.

"Why did you do that?"

"You need to be more focused! I know you like her but-"

"I am focused! Being at the School of Korin taught me focus! They didn't say I had to be some brainless troll though! I can multitask if you didn't know."

"Don't you get smart with me."

"That was getting smart? Sorry, guess I won't put enthusiasm into my voice. THAT was being smart."

"You're grounded!"

"FINE!" Goku said. He disappeared and reappeared back in his room.

He was laying on his bed when Zoey walked in. "Everything ok? I heard yelling."

"Dad was being a jerk! He yelled at me for no reason!'

"What did you do?"

"Apparently I can't take two seconds out of my study time to kiss my girlfriend. He chased her away. If he knew anything, he'd realize that she's the only reason I brought my Algebra II grade up from a D to a B in the first place, and not his stupid study drills!"

"I've never really heard you mad before."

"It's whatever." Goku said angrily. He thought about it for a moment. "Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should throw that party next week."

A smile appeared on Zoey's face. "Really? You serious about this?"

Goku got up and grabbed Zoey. The two disappeared and reappeared outside.

"You've got to teach me how to do that Instant Transmission trick!" Zoey said.

The two went down the street.

(Later…)

Suno, Goku, and Zoey were at a store. Goku looked around.

"So what do we even get? Balloons? Pizza pockets?"

Zoey looked at Goku as if he were crazy. "Balloons? Pizza pockets? Goku, you're not 12 anymore! This is a real party for teenagers!"

"Don't judge me! I've never been to a real party before!"

"Then let Suno and I handle it."

"No need to stress Goku, I know just the stuff to get. We'll get the food later."

The girls traveled through the store.

Zoey looked through the store. She found some CD's. She examined each one, and ended up putting them all in the cart.

Suno was next. She was looking through the electronics section. There were multiple lights she looked at, and put some in another shopping cart.

"What else should we get?"

"Not sure."

Both girls looked up and saw a huge stereo system on sale. The both smiled.

(Later…)

The three were walking down the sidewalk. Each of them had a bag in their hands.

"So what's there left to do?" Zoey asked.

"Send invitations!" Goku said.

"Ooh! I want to make them!"

Goku and Suno looked at each other. "Sure why not?"

"Yes!" Zoey said. "I'm going to the library to make copies! We'll deliver them on Monday! Oh, and Goku I suggest instant transmitting back home before Uncle Bardock checks up on you and you end up getting in more trouble."

"True." Goku said. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Of course!" Suno said. She kissed him. "By Zoey!"

"See ya Suno!" Zoey said as she ran off. Suno left in the other direction.

(Monday…)

Goku and Suno barged into Anime High School.

"Everyone! We're officially announcing you to come to our party on Friday after exams! Spread the word! Well… to almost everyone!"

Goku handed the invitations to Krillin and Chichi.

"Whoa! This looks really cool!" Krillin said impressed.

"This looks like it'll be unsupervised." Chichi said sternly.

"Quit trying to follow all the rules all the time and have a little fun Chichi!" Goku said.

Chichi looked surprised and then angry. "Whatever. Guess I'll come!"

"Ok!"

Soon enough flyers were all over the place.

"Look at this invitation!" Botan said excitedly to Keiko. "That junior Goku is having a party!"

"Party?" Yusuke and the others asked excitedly.

"Do you think Piccolo will be there?" Keiko asked Botan with a smile.

"Only way to find out is to go right?" Botan said.

Both girls started jumping up and down.

Hiei and Kurama walked over to Yusuke. "There's something you should know."

"And what's that?" Yusuke asked.

"We saw Kuwabara Kazuma holding some of these flyers with his gang… so…"

An evil smile appeared on Yusuke's face. "All the more reason to go!"

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other worried.

Eventually, flyers were all over the school, including outside.

Megumi walked over and picked up a flyer. "A party? No freshmen!"

"Let me see!" Tsubame said. "Aw, no freshmen allowed."

"Not if I can help it. We're getting into that party! All I need is Yamcha, and even convince Sano to go!"

"You're other boyfriend. Why would he need to go?"

"Because I can always use some backup at the party!"

"You've got me though!" Tsubame protested.

Megumi looked as if she were about to laugh. "You? No offense Tsubame, but you don't strike anyone at this school as the party type so I really wouldn't-"

"I'm going to this party Megumi. End of discussion." Tsubame said cutting her off.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Friday night is going to rock!"

Yumi was with Sojiro and Shishio. "Sweetie did you hear that? A party! You love those things!"

"I heard. And I love showing you off, so we need to find the location of this party."

"Already on it sir! It's going to be at a kid named Goku's house. He's a junior who goes here."

"Then this will be really interesting." Shishio said. "Guess we've got some planning to do?"

"Yes dear. Yes we do!"

Shishio left the football field with his group.

By the end of the day, everyone was talking about Goku's party.

Suno was holding her boyfriend's hand. "You know, I think we did a really good job!"

"So do I! I hope things will go according to plan!" Goku said with a smile.

**A/N: Lol oh Goku, you have NO IDEA what's going to happen at this soon to be known as infamous party…. Oops spoiler! Lol! But next chapter is going to be fun to write and will be my favorite one so far! Well actually favorite two, because it was so long as one chapter I've decided to break it up into two! See what happens at this crazy party next update! See you then!**


	53. Tik Tok Part 1

**A/N: So it's time for another update of AHS! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

It was Friday, 3:44 pm, and everything outside was quiet as a mouse. There were no sounds, no movement. A strong wind blew, and a leaf flew off of the tree. It landed on the ground just as the bell ring, and several hundred students flew out of the school screaming and cheering.

"Exams are finally over!" Goku said happily.

"I know! How are you feeling?" Suno asked.

"I got an A on my Algebra II test! I'm on top of the world!"

Krillin walked up to the couple. "And let's not forget that the party of the year will be taking place at your house!"

"That's also something to be happy about!" Goku said.

Vegeta was walking with Piccolo. "Looking forward to that party tonight!"

"Thanks Vegeta! You won't be disappointed!"

"Party time soon!" Another student said.

"Woohoo!" Goku responded.

"We've got some things we need to set up with Zoey before we start though."

"I'll call you when my parents leave ok? Then you can come over, and the best night of our lives will begin!"

Suno looked excited. "Can't wait!"

Chichi rolled her eyes. "It's just a party isn't it?"

"The most anticipated party of the week!" Yusuke said passing her by.

"I forgot sophomores will be there too."

"Oh don't worry Chichi. At least no freshmen will be coming! Cheer up. This party will be just what the doctor ordered."

Chichi smiled. "You know, you're right Goku."

Krillin looked over at Chichi smiling at his best friend. He looked irritated.

"So, I'll see you guys at 8?" Goku asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok! Bye!"

Goku turned around and ran down the street.

(Later….)

It was 5:30 and Goku's parents were prepared to leave.

"Now honey, you know if there's an emergency, you can just instant transmission to the neighbors down the street."

"I know mom." Goku said annoyed.

"And Zoey, you can order a pizza tomorrow night."

"Yes!"

Bardock looked at his son and niece. "You two think you can handle everything?"

Both teens nodded their head.

"What's on the agenda for you tonight?"

"I'm probably going to talk to Mark on the phone all night." Zoey said.

"Aw, you've got a crush." Goku teased.

"Shut up!"

Bardock smiled. "What about you son? Any plans?"

"Just going to take a nap, and maybe go out with Suno. Did I forget to mention that I got an A on my Algebra II Semester Exam?"

Bardock's eyes lit up. "Really? Congratulations son!" He hugged Goku. "I guess those study drills worked after all?"

"Ha, yeah dad."

Bardock let go of his son. "Ready to go honey?"

She nodded. "If you need us, just call! Oh and we'll call when we get there, and we'll call again at 10!"

"Alright. Don't worry! Everything's under control!"

"I trust you!" Goku's mom said.

A hint of guilt appeared on Goku's face.

"We'll see you Sunday night!"

"Bye!" The two relatives said.

Goku's parents walked out of the door.

"Ok, so now we call Suno and set up the party correct?"

"Actually, Suno and I will set up the party. You go take that nap you said you were going to take."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Go! Knock yourself out!"

"Best cousin ever!"

"I know." Zoey boasted.

Goku disappeared and reappeared in his room. He lied down on his pillow.

(Later…)

It was 6:30, and Goku's eyes opened. He had a smile on his face. "Party time!"

(Meanwhile…)

Tsubame was searching around the drawer. "Megumi, I can't find my contacts!"

Megumi was in her closet looking for an outfit. "Then put on your glasses!"

"But I look like a nerd with my glasses on! I don't want people to call me nerdy at the party!"

"You always look like a nerd so calm down!"

"Weren't you listening in health class today about damaging people's self-esteem?"

"I barely listen to anything in health class! Especially that crap Family life! I already know all I need to about sex!"

Tsubame rolled her eyes. "You say that, but then you always had to make some sarcastic comment about pregnancies whenever the teacher brought it up. Something to hide Megumi?"

"Shut up Tsubame!" Megumi said getting offensive.

"Whatever." Tsubame said.

Megumi came out of the closet. "How do I look?"

"Slutty." Tsubame said with a smile.

"Haha, just because you look somewhat cuter than you usually do even with glasses, doesn't mean you can get smart."

"You think I look ok?" Tsubame said with her face lighting up.

"Don't get an inflated ego now." Megumi said. "Let's go."

The girls walked out of Megumi's room.

(Meanwhile…)

Yumi was looking in the mirror. "Do I look good?"

"You look very pretty." Sojiro said.

"Why thank you Sojiro." Yumi said with a smile.

"Yeah! You look sexy babe!" Shishio said.

"Thanks Shishio! But where are you? We need to get ready for the party!"

Shishio was in the bathroom drinking. "I'll be out in a minute!" He said after finishing his third drink.

(At Botan's….)

Keiko was examining her feet. "Wow, you're mom's really good with these manicure, pedicure things!"

"It disgusts me." Botan said annoyed. "I don't like this outfit. I think I'm going to switch."

"I told you the blue one was cute!" Keiko said.

"It was ok. The purple one looks ok too, but I expected it to look better. You know I want to look decent for Piccolo!"

Keiko thought for a moment. "So then wear you're purple and blue dress, and those black fur wristbands."

A huge smile appeared on Botan's face. "See? This is why we're best friends! You think outside the box!"

Keiko laughed. She looked at her watch. "Wow! Time really flies! Ready to get going?"

"Yeah. The boys should be here by now correct?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool. Give me a minute to switch outfits!"

Botan ran back into her closet.

Downstairs, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina were waiting.

"Is it me or has anyone else noticed that Keiko's been avoiding me?" Yusuke asked.

"Well duh!" Everyone said.

"Geez! What did I do wrong?"

"You kinda freaked her out when you went all atom bomb on the Kazuma Gang's headquarters!"

"And let's not forget that you knocked her from a tree." Yukina added.

Yusuke sighed. "I am such an idiot."

"Yeah." Everyone said agreeing with him.

Botan came down the stairs first. "Oh yeah! Tonight's the night I'm going to talk to Piccolo!"

"Hopefully!" Kurama added.

"You are such a killjoy."

Keiko came down next. "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Keiko!" The group said.

"Hey. You look great."

"Oh um thanks." Keiko said avoiding eye contact with Yusuke. "We better get going now."

"Follow me people!" Botan said. "We'll be back later mom!"

Everyone began to walk out of the door. Hiei patted Yusuke's back. "It's going to be a long night buddy."

"Tell me about it." Yusuke said with a frowning walking out of Botan's house and closing the door.

(Later…)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsubame asked Megumi. "Inviting your boyfriend to a party that freshmen had no business attending in the first place?"

"What would I tell him now? That he can't go? We just finally made amends. Besides, crashing a party would literally be the first thing he's ever done that's bad… well in his book it's bad."

Megumi and Tsubame reached Sanosuke's house. He was waiting there with Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko.

Megumi frowned. "They're coming too?"

"Act pleased!" Tsubame whispered to her.

Yahiko watched the two girls approach them. "Tsubame looks really beautiful today."

"Try not to drool." Kaoru teased.

"Hey baby!" Megumi said kissing Sanosuke. "So is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah!" They all said. They all headed to the party.

(At Goku's…)

It was 7:50. Goku, Zoey, and Suno were walking around.

"So, this is it." Goku said.

"Yep!" Zoey said.

"You seem nervous." Suno said.

"Me? Nervous? No!"

There was noise outside and the three teens looked outside the window.

"Holy crap! They're 10 minutes early!"

"You don't have to arrive at the party precisely at 8 you know." Zoey said. "Besides, who is it?"

"Krillin, Vegeta, Chichi, Piccolo, Bulma, Arale, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Launch."

"Whoa! That's a pretty good start!" Zoey said.

Goku opened the door. "Welcome everyone!"

The teens entered the house.

Suno was looking through the bag.

"Looking for something?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. The CD's we can put into the sound system."

"The top 30 hits?"

"Yeah that one."

"One step ahead!" Zoey said with a smile holding the CD.

"Alright!"

"Not bad Goku, but when do the others get here?"

Some more students from school came in.

"Hey!" They all said.

"Hi!" Goku said. "Come on in!"

Soon enough, floods of people came swarming in. By 8:30, things were in full swing. Music was playing and everyone was dancing.

"This system is nice!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah! We also got DJ Cell to play for us!"

"The hottest DJ in town?"

Goku and Vegeta turned around to see Yusuke.

"Uh huh!"

"I love all of his tracks, but number 6 was pretty beast."

"I thought the same thing! My name's Vegeta."

"I'm Yusuke!"

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to mingle! Have fun!"

Goku began walking around. "This is just so perfect!"

Krillin was with Chichi. "So, you want to get close?"

"What if Goku sees?"

Krillin frowned. "Why do you care so much about what Goku sees? I'm starting to think that's not the problem."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that maybe you still have feelings for Goku!"

"What?"

"Do you?"

Chichi looked at Krillin. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you."

'The way you've been acting all semester, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Krillin turned around and walked away.

"Krillin!"

Keiko and Botan were standing around.

"You can't avoid Yusuke forever. Just saying!"

"I know that! But what he did a few weeks ago just really… I've never seen that side of him before, and honestly I don't want to be around to see it again."

"Keiko…" Botan started.

Keiko began looking around. She smiled, and turned Botan around. "There's your knight in shining armor!"

"Huh? What are you-?"

Keiko gently shoved Botan towards Piccolo. She bumped into him.

"I am so sorry." Botan said apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't mean to."

Botan began blushing, so she looked away. Piccolo got confused. "You ok?"

She stopped blushing. "Never better!"

Piccolo smiled at her. "You go to Anime High School don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm a sophomore there. I'm Botan."

"Cool. I thought I saw you from around there! I'm a junior. Piccolo's my name."

"Nice to meet you Piccolo!"

The two teenagers stared at each other smiling.

Bulma and Yamcha were dancing to the music.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah! This is the first time in a while I've had you all to myself you know?"

"I'm real sorry about that honey. But now that football season's over, all my time goes to you."

Bulma smiled. "Just what I wanted to hear!" She began kissing him.

Outside of the house, Megumi and the others had arrived.

"Looks like the party's in full effect." Kenshin said.

"It's always awesome to be fashionably late!" Megumi said.

Tsubame looked around. "Looks like we weren't the only freshmen who thought about crashing the party."

Everyone turned to see Shishio, Yumi, Sojiro, and some other freshmen walking towards the house.

"Oh great. Here comes drama!" Kaoru said. Then she looked at Megumi and Sanosuke. "Well, even more drama."

"Then let's hurry up and get inside!" Yahiko said.

The group ran into the house when Yamcha looked at the entrance. Megumi was looking at him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh lord." He said.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Nothing at all!"

"Whoa. Interesting party." Sanosuke said.

"Ms. Kaoru, parties aren't really my thing." Kenshin said.

"Calm down Kenshin! This is part of the high school experience! Parties rock!"

"I guess I can try it."

Kaoru smiled. "Good."

Everyone continued into the house while Yamcha walked over to Goku.

"I thought you said freshmen weren't allowed at this party!"

"They aren't. Why?"

Yamcha turned Goku towards Kenshin and the others.

"They're freshmen!" Goku said shocked.

"YES! And they shouldn't be here!"

"No! No they shouldn't!'

Before Goku could reach them, Yumi shoved through the entrance.

"Coming through people!" Yumi said.

"Hello everyone!" Sojiro said.

"We've brought the party with us!" Shishio said holding up multiple 6 packs.

"Are those… beer!" Goku said in shock.

"What does he mean by they brought the party?" Yamcha wondered.

Just then, a group of guys in blue stormed into house.

"Kuwabara Kazuma is here! Now it's a party!"

"They're that gang I heard about!" Goku said.

"Now, maybe you should start panicking."

Krillin was upstairs when someone else was coming.

"Not in the mood Chichi!"

It was Blue who came up. "Sorry, wrong person!"

"Blue!" Krillin said happily. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you since…."

"The incident?" Blue finished.

"Yeah. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah! I've recovered fully pretty much!"

"That's good."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Chichi and I are on the rocks."

"Again?" Blue asked. "Are you really sure this relationship is worth it?"

"I like Chichi a lot, I really do! I just don't think she feels the same since Goku got back."

"Do you think she's over him?"

"Probably not. How am I supposed to feel about this?"

"It hurts, but you had to have thought of what would happen when Goku said he was going to come back to AHS!"

"I know… well I didn't know. This whole thing is stupid isn't it?"

"It doesn't happen often, but when the best friend of someone starts to have feelings for a girlfriend they either are dating or have dated, some dynamic is bound to change in the relationship. It all comes down to who's going to make the first step in fixing things."

Krillin thought for a moment. "I see."

Back downstairs, Vegeta continued talking to Yusuke.

"You're pretty cool Yusuke. We both have interests in getting stronger, we both like the same type of music, and both have women troubles! You're like the brother I never wanted!"

"Aw thanks Vegeta." Yusuke said.

The guys began looking around when Yusuke saw the Kazuma Gang looking at him.

"Oh crap. Wonder who brought them in here."

"Who?"

"The Kazuma Gang."

"Isn't that the group of punks you just got finished telling me about?"

"Uh huh."

"Must've crashed the party."

"Well I think it's up to me to kick them out."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I've had this bottled up hatred for Kuwabara for the longest time now. My friend will be ok, but I'm no longer letting him get away with anything."

Yusuke started towards the group.

"I better not let him do this alone." Vegeta said. He followed Yusuke.

"Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara smiled. "Urameshi! How's the friend of yours? Last time we saw him it was in a puddle of blood screaming."

Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the face. Everyone who was in the area gasped and turned around.

Kuwabara got back up. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "That'll be the last time you ever hit me."

"And why would that be? You finally think you can take me on?"

"I know it." Kuwabara said with a smile. "I've been missing in action for a while, and I think it's time you find the reason why."

"Well I'm waiting!"

A grin appeared on Kuwabara's face. He inhaled deeply and after a few moments, and orange glow surrounded his body.

Yusuke began to look shocked. "Wait a minute. No… way."

"WAY." Kuwabara said. A long streak of spirit energy formed in his hands in the shape of a sword. "Let me introduce you to my SPIRIT SWORD!"

Vegeta was also shocked. "He can form energy too?"

"Kill Urameshi boss!" One of the Kazuma henchmen cheered.

Vegeta growled and turned around. "It's time for you all to leave."

"Oh yeah Mr. Rock star hair? You and what army?"

Vegeta powered up. "The army of me and my two fists!"

"I don't know how you managed to do that Kazuma, but I promise you, you still won't be a match!"

Yusuke got into position, and Vegeta turned around. "Yusuke don't! You don't know how much damage will be caused is the spirit gun clashes with the spirit sword!"

When he wasn't looking, one of the Kazuma henchmen punched Vegeta in the face. The rest of the henchman jumped on him and began pounding on him.

(Meanwhile….)

The music was still playing loudly in the living room.

Megumi and Sanosuke were dancing together. "You know, I'm impressed. You seem so uptight all the time I didn't think you could dance."

"I can do a lot of things you'd be surprised at." Sanosuke said.

Yahiko was even dancing with Tsubame. "You enjoying yourself?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprisingly enjoying myself! No one's called me a geek or anything!"

"That's because you're not. You're beautiful!"

Tsubame smiled. "Thanks Yahiko. I usually always get outclassed and put down by Megumi about my looks. I never really thought anyone would like me for real."

"Megumi is a moron. She obviously has no idea what she's talking about."

Tsubame hugged Yahiko and he began to blush.

Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting on the sidelines.

"So…" Kaoru said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Kaoru said. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"I'm not really much of a dancer." Kenshin said.

"Oh."

"… You want me to get you something to drink?"

"Yeah. Some punch would be good if you don't mind."

"Course not! I'll be back in a minute."

Kenshin left and Kaoru's fake smile turned into a sigh. She continued leaning against the wall.

Kenshin maneuvered his way around till he found the kitchen.

"Whoa! You do not want to go in there." A girl said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"There's some fight between two rival gang leaders on this side of town."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah, but if you did need a drink, I got the punch bowl and cups!"

Kenshin laughed. "Thanks. I'm Kenshin."

"I'm Tomoe. It's nice to meet you!" She said with a smile.

Kenshin began smiling too. "It's nice to meet you too. Do you go to AHS?"

"Nope. I had the chance to, but now I'm upset that I didn't. They don't have cute guys like you at Yagami High."

Kenshin began blushing. "Thanks."

Tomoe began to blush. "I can't believe I just said that."

"It's ok… really!"

Tomoe smiled. "… Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah I would!" Kenshin said.

Tomoe put her hands on his shoulder and began dancing with him.

"Kenshin? What's taking you so long?" Kaoru turned around the corner when she saw Kenshin and Tomoe dancing together. Her feelings looked hurt, as she slowly backed away from the scene.

Yamcha went past Kaoru and Megumi and Sanosuke. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Um sweetie?" Megumi asked Sanosuke.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few, ok?"

"Ok!"

Megumi kissed Sanosuke on the cheek and went into the other room after Yamcha. Goku was trying to keep everything under control when Arale and Chiaotzu approached him.

"Goku!" They said in unison.

"What?"

"The leader of the Urameshi Gang and Kazuma Gang are fighting each other in your kitchen!"

"They're WHAT!" Goku said.

"And let's not mention the underage drinking that's going on around here! We have to make sure nothing is spiked!" Chiaotzu said.

"This can't be happening." Goku said shaking his head.

"I love a wild party as much as the next person, but this is too much even for me!" Arale said.

"Don't worry. I've got in under control." Goku said.

Arale and Chiaotzu nodded, and then walked away from their host. Before Goku could move, the door opened again and more people walked in. Zoey walked in the room and saw her friends coming in.

"Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee!" Zoey said excitedly running to her friends.

"Wow Zoey I'm impressed! I didn't think you could pull this off!" Corina said.

"Seems a little out of hand doesn't it?" A nervous Bridget asked.

"A little?" Renee repeated.

"Oh calm down girls! How bad could this possibly be?"

Goku's jaw was dropped. "8TH GRADERS! YOU BROUGHT 8TH GRADERS TO MY PARTY?"

"Well you didn't think I was going to throw a party and not invite my best friends did you?" Zoey asked.

"This is… INSANE." Goku said turning around. He saw two teens quickly run up the stairs.

"HEY! UPSTAIRS IS OFF LIMITS!" Goku shouted. "And was that Yamcha!"

Tsubame saw the two teens running up the stairs and frowned.

Megumi was walking around upstairs holding Yamcha by the hand.

"Not having fun with your boyfriend?" Yamcha asked with a grin.

"Actually I am. He's really sweet now that I've gotten to know him, but the no sex thing really bites."

Yamcha smiled. "I can fix that."

The two entered a room and shut the door. Megumi took of Yamcha's shirt and began kissing him. Yamcha removed Megumi's shirt and dropped it on the floor. Megumi undid her pants and Yamcha's, leaving him inly in his briefs, and pushed him onto the bed.

"This'll be fun." Megumi said with a smirk.

(Downstairs…)

Tsubame continued dancing with Yahiko, but turned over and looked at Sanosuke.

"Hey Sano? Where's Megumi?"

"I think she went to the bathroom!"

"Really? Upstairs?"

"She went upstairs? Well I can't blame her. Far less crowded up there probably!"

"Wanna go look for her?"

"Sure!"

"Aw do we have to?" Yahiko groaned.

"Oh trust me. You will want to."

"We'll split up when we get up there." Sanosuke said.

Kaoru sadly approached the group. "What's going on?"

"We're about to look for Megumi. You ok?" Sano asked.

"Not really, but I'll help in the search if you want."

"Ok!" Sanosuke said. Let's go!

Each of the teens ran up the stairs and began searching in different rooms. There was a couple in just about every single room. A hand was placed on the doorknob of the room Megumi and Yamcha were in.

The door flew opened and Megumi and Yamcha came from under the covers and looked shocked.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku was downstairs trying to figure out how to solve the problem when a drunk Shishio came onto the scene with a cup of beer in his hand.

"Ugh… where's the bathroom?" Shishio asked. He began walking around when he tripped over someone's leg and spilled his cup all over the outlet that the speaker was plugged into.

"MY BEER!" Shishio complained. He then quickly turned around and began walking away.

Soon, and electrical current traveled through the wire and up to the speakers. There was a sharp flash and when everything calmed down, the speakers were on fire.

"No… no…. no... NO!"

DJ Cell quickly ran from being in front of the speakers.

Goku looked at the growing fire, heard the screams from the brawl in the kitchen, and turned to see more couples fleeing to the upstairs bedrooms.

Zoey and Suno approached Goku.

"This party has gotten out of control!" Suno said.

"WELL DUH!" Zoey shouted. "People are doing… 'stuff' in my room! I'll have to burn those sheets!"

"Zoey, what time is it?"

"Almost 1 am!"

Goku began spazzing out. "I MISSSED MOM AND DAD'S PHONE CALL!"

"Calm down Goku! I had the phone with me the entire time and when 10 o clock came around I fled outside as far away from the party as possible and explained to them that everything was fine."

"BUT IT'S NOT FINE!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs. "THE PARTY SHOULD'VE BEEN OVER 2 HOURS AGO!"

Zoey shrugged. "Look around Goku. Do you truly believe this party is going to stop willingly anytime soon?"

Goku looked around one more time, and began panicking.

**A/N: Whew! Another long chapter! Lol I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while because all the anime show characters crossover, and it's during the biggest chapter of the story! I hope you guys liked Part 1! See you next update!**


	54. Tik Tok Part 2

**A/N: Ok guys, here's the conclusion to the party! Enjoy!**

Goku disappeared into his backyard, ran to the shed, and busted open the door. He looked and saw the fire extinguisher, grabbed it, and reappeared in front of the speaker system.

"Stay clear man! Those speakers could blow up at any time!" DJ Cell said.

"Don't worry! I've got it!" Goku said. He used the fire extinguisher on the stereo and after a little while, the fire was gone.

"Can someone please help DJ Cell get rid of this?" Goku asked. He ran off into the next room.

Suno and Zoey, and all of her friends ran to DJ Cell.

"We'll help." Suno said.

"Thanks, but all these lovely ladies don't need to worry about helping me out."

"He's cute!" Kikki said.

"Oh brother." Zoey said. "Can we not talk about romance?"

"You haven't talked to Mark yet?" Corina asked.

"What do you mean? I'm kinda busy hosting a party!"

"And Mark's kinda busy looking for you at this party!" Corina snapped back.

"Mark came to the party?" Zoey asked shocked.

"Yes!"

"Bye!" Zoey said leaving the girls to handle the destroyed speaker system.

(Meanwhile…)

Megumi and Yamcha looked to see who walked in on them.

Megumi sighed from relief. "It's only Tsubame. No big deal!"

Yamcha was embarrassed. He got his briefs and pants from off the ground and began putting them back on.

"You may want to go find your GIRLFRIEND Yamcha." Tsubame said.

Yamcha put his shirt back on. "Right…" He said nervously. He ran past her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Megumi asked angrily.

"Sanosuke, your BOYFRIEND is up here."

"He is!" Megumi asked shocked. "Holy crap."

Megumi scattered to gather her clothes and undergarments back up and put them on. After a few seconds, she did.

"Do I look ok?" Megumi asked.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Tsubame asked.

"Don't you snap at me Tsubame."

"I have every reason to! You might be the most ignorant teenager I've ever come across! Only Megumi Takani could find an awesome, sweet, loving, kind, and caring boyfriend, and ditch him to have carefree casual SEX with the school's quarterback!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP." Megumi shouted.

"You never have a care in the world do you? You're always willing to hurt people to get what you want, and NEVER face any consequences!"

"SO GETTING PREGNANT ISN'T A CONSEQUENCE?" Megumi screamed at her.

Tsubame looked shocked. "… You're… pregnant?"

The crazed look on Megumi's face became calm again. "Were pregnant."

Tsubame's shocked look went to a look of hate. "You got an abortion?"

Megumi avoided eye contact with Tsubame.

"Did you?"

"Yes Tsubame! Yes, I got an abortion ok?"

"It all makes sense now. Why you kept getting so nauseous."

"Thank you captain obvious." Megumi said sarcastically.

"Did Yamcha even know?"

"Of course not! And he won't need to know ok?"

Tsubame looked so shocked. "You disgust me Megumi. You truly, truly do. What kind of sick twisted person-?"

"I don't want to hear this right now Tsubame. I really don't!"

"No, you're going to hear it! You stroll into AHS your first day acting like some grown ass woman, when in actuality, you're just the school's slut that everyone wants to bang."

Megumi went in to slap Tsubame, but Tsubame caught her hand. "Don't even think about it."

Megumi began to look scared realizing the hatred she saw in her friend's eyes.

"You're nothing but a stupid little girl who had to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She thinks she can do it all, but then when a consequence comes, she takes the easy way out. You're a coward Megumi!"

"Well this coward is your only friend you little bitch!" Megumi hissed at her.

Tsubame smacked Megumi in the face as hard as she possibly could, almost immediately leaving a red handprint on her face.

"I should've done that a LONG time ago." Tsubame said. "Good luck with your life Megumi, because I just realized something. I'd rather be friendless than friends with the school's whore."

Tsubame turned around and ran out of the room. She also ran past Sanosuke and the others.

"Tsubame!" Yahiko asked.

Tsubame ignored him and ran back downstairs. Sanosuke went into the room to see Megumi standing there crying.

"Megumi! What's wrong?" Sanosuke asked as he took her into his arms.

"Could you just… hold me for a little bit?" Megumi asked crying.

Sanosuke just nodded as he held his girlfriend, looking concerned.

Yahiko and Kaoru looked at each other worried.

(Meanwhile…)

Yusuke and Kuwabara continued eyeing each other down in the kitchen.

Vegeta continued blocking all the punches that were being thrown at him by the Kazuma gang. His face was red with anger.

"E-NOUGH!" Vegeta shouted. He powered up even more knocking all the guys off of him and against the wall, knocking most of them out. Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared in between Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You can NOT fire that in here." Vegeta said.

"Why not? This is the perfect time to try out my attack!" Yusuke said.

"You could kill everyone in here! I understand you want revenge, but you need to think!"

Yusuke began thinking for a moment when Keiko walked into the kitchen.

"Yusuke?" She said shocked.

He turned around to see the innocence on Keiko's face.

"I can't do this."

"Well I CAN!" Kuwabara shouted. He lifted his sword into the air as Goku walked into the kitchen.

"VEGETA!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta grabbed Yusuke and disappeared to the backyard with him. Goku charged and punched Kuwabara straight in the gut, knocking him out.

Kurama and Hiei made it into the kitchen as well. "Wow, we missed out already?"

"Guess this Goku kid's power is impressive." Kurama said.

Vegeta and Yusuke were outside. "You alright? You need to cool down?"

"Revenge… isn't the answer is it?"

Vegeta smiled. "It's not."

A small smile appeared on Yusuke's face. Keiko watched from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Good to have you back Yusuke." She thought to herself.

Krillin and Blue were walking in the living room. "Goku texted me saying there was a fight in the kitchen. We may need to diffuse the situation."

"Well I hope everyone realizes that the gay boy can fight." Blue said with a smirk.

"As buffed up as you are, no one should think that you can't fight!" Krillin said.

Both guys ran past Kaoru and Yukina.

"I mean, I know we were never officially a thing, but I honestly thought Kenshin liked me you know?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru. It must've hurt seeing him enjoying himself with another girl."

"Maybe I should be happy for him." Kaoru said.

Kenshin walked up to her. "Hey Ms. Kaoru!"

Yukina looked back and forth at the couple. "I'm going to leave you two alone."

She got up and left the two.

"What's going on?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing. Just Yukina being silly is all." Kaoru said sadly.

"Oh."

Sanosuke and everyone else came from upstairs.

"Hey you two. What did we miss?"

"A gang fight." Kenshin said.

Everyone looked shocked.

(In the Kitchen…)

Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Blue, and Yusuke finished tying up the Kazuma Gang.

"Can we dump them in a pond or something?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"That would kill them." Blue said.

"Your point?"

Keiko rolled her eyes but smiled. Suno ran into the kitchen out of breath.

"Suno? Suno! What's wrong?" Goku asked panicked.

"Every… single…" Suno said out of breath.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"Every single house in the neighborhood filed a noise complaint to the police. They will be here in 20 MINUTES!"

"WHAT?" Everyone in the kitchen said shocked.

"Everyone! Let everyone know in this house that the police will be coming in 20 minutes!"

People from the house began scattering all over the place.

(Meanwhile…)

Zoey was finished looking for Mark downstairs.

"No sign of him anywhere. This sucks!"

"What sucks?"

Zoey looked on the stairway to see Mark sitting on one of the stairs. A smile appeared on Zoey's face.

"I thought I had missed you. I didn't know you were coming!"

"I didn't think you were going to be one of the hosts of the party! I was hoping you wouldn't mind me showing up."

"Not at all!" Zoey said happily. She went up on the stair and sat beside him.

"This party was…"

"Nothing like it was supposed to be. It was crazy, people could've gotten hurt,"

"But they didn't, so things must've been under control all along."

"Well, you know… this family's lucky like that."

Mark and Zoey began laughing when they looked at each other. Their faces began leaning closer.

"Zoey! Zoey!" Bridget called.

Zoey and Mark backed away from each other and looked.

"ZOEY!" The other girls called.

"I'm over here!" Zoey said.

The girls ran to the staircase to see Mark and Zoey sitting together.

"Awww!" They all said.

"Shut up!" Zoey said blushing. "You need to tell me something?"

"The police have been called and they will be in your house in less than 20 minutes!"

"What?" Zoey and Mark said.

"Maybe I spoke too soon about things being under control huh?" Mark asked laughing nervously."

"Guys! You have to get out of here! You can't get in trouble!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Corina said. "See you at school on Monday!"

The girls quickly exited the house along with more people.

Zoey and Mark looked at each other smiling. "You better get going too."

"Aren't you going to need any help?"

"Don't worry. Goku and I have everything under control."

Mark still looked worried.

"Trust me ok?"

Mark smiled. "Alright."

"I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Right!" Mark smiled at Zoey and then ran out of the house as well.

"Gee thanks girls for ruining my moment!" Zoey said frustrated. "I better find Goku!"

She got up from the stairs and ran around the house.

(Meanwhile…)

Krillin was looking around the house. "Chichi! Chichi?"

"Krillin!" Chichi said. She kissed Krillin. "You had me so worried. You disappeared into the crowd, and I heard about the fire and the fight, and I just assumed the worst when I couldn't find you!"

"I'm fine Chichi! I'm fine ok?"

"This past semester, I haven't been treating you as fairly as I should've. You're my boyfriend and you deserved to be treated like so ok?"

Krillin smiled. "And I'm sorry I got on your case earlier."

"It's ok. It took a little snapping to make me realize how important you are to me."

Krillin smiled and began kissing his girlfriend. Yamcha and Bulma ran up to the couple.

"Come on lovebirds, we gotta get out of here!" He said.

"Right!" Krillin and Chichi said.

Goku and the others ran into the living room. "Everyone here?"

"Where's Piccolo?" Vegeta asked.

"And Botan?" Keiko also asked.

Piccolo and Botan came from downstairs. "Sorry guys! Someone had just alerted us about the police. We were talking in the room."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Yamcha asked with a grin.

Botan and Piccolo blushed. "Shut up!"

"We have to get out of here guys!" Yusuke said.

"You sure you won't need any help Goku?" Vegeta asked.

"Everything's under control. Suno and I have already got a plan for this."

Vegeta nodded. "Then good luck. Everyone check everywhere else?"

"I helped evacuate Tomoe and other juniors." Kenshin said.

Kaoru thought for a moment. She then rolled her eyes and opened the downstairs bathroom door.

"Wake him up! The police will be here soon, and I don't think they'll like seeing a passed out drunk teenager in here!"

Sojiro had Shishio over his shoulder. Yumi was right behind them and they ran out of the door.

"That's a shame." Piccolo said shaking his head.

"As bad as that is, we need to follow their example and get out of here!" Hiei said.

"Right." Everyone said.

"Wait!" Goku said. "What about the Kazuma Gang?"

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama revealed that they had the unconscious tied up gang with them.

"The police can find these guys a nice jail home right?" Yusuke asked with a smile.

"Now that's how you handle things." Vegeta said.

"Let's go folks!" Kenshin said.

Everyone ran out of the house just leaving Goku and Suno in the living room.

"Now where's Zoey?" Goku asked.

"Cleaning up!" Zoey said coming down the stairs with a giant trash bag. "I had to redo every single bed upstairs so things would look normal… except for my bed… the sheets had to be changed." She said shuddering.

"You can be emotionally scarred later, but for now we need to fix this place up!"

Zoey continued to clean up around the house while Suno helped Goku cover up the big hole in the wall the burning speakers caused.

"We need some more material to fix the wall if we don't want your parents to find out!" Suno said.

"How much money do we have left?"

"Maybe $250?"

"Can we get some stuff to fill the wall with and get some paint?"

"It should be!"

Goku grabbed Suno, and disappeared.

"Did they seriously just leave me?" Zoey asked shocked.

After a few minutes, Goku and Suno reappeared with stuff to fix the walls.

"Let's get to work!" Suno said.

Goku lifted her up so she could fill the hole in the wall with the material.

"Pass me the paint Goku."

Zoey handed Goku the paint. He tore off the lid and dipped the paintbrush in it. He handed the brush to Suno and began painting over it.

"How does it look?" Goku asked.

"Once it dries, we should be good!" Suno said.

The three teens began cheering, but went silent as they heard the sounds of police sirens. 

"It's been 20 minutes already?" Zoey whispered.

Goku hid the objects he and Suno bought behind a chair. He carried her in his arms.

"We have to go!" Goku whispered.

"IN HERE!" A policeman shouted. A whole group began running towards the house.

Goku, Suno, and Zoey ran into the kitchen. Panicking, Zoey hid inside the sink cabinet.

"Zoey!" Goku said.

The policemen kicked the door opened, and Goku and Suno quickly disappeared. He reappeared in the shed.

"You have to go and get Zoey!" Suno said.

"I know!" Goku said. He observed from his shed the policemen rummaging through the house.

"There's got to be someone here!" The policemen said.

"They probably abandoned the party after hearing about us coming somehow."

Zoey was shaking in the cabinet. The police squad was standing right near her.

"Please leave." She thought to herself. All of a sudden, Zoey felt her nose twitch.

"Come on!" Zoey thought to herself. "This is so cliché! If I sneeze and get caught, I'm screwed! EVERYONE'S screwed!"

Before Zoey could sneeze, Goku used his instant transmission to reappear and grab her. He disappeared back into the shed.

"Achoo!" Zoey said.

"Eww!" Goku said.

Zoey turned around and hugged her cousin. "Thanks so much."

"I wouldn't leave you in there. You know that."

"Guys, can we please get far away from here?" Suno asked.

Goku smiled and grabbed both girls. He teleported again, and back into Suno's room.

"You guys could stay here if you want." Suno whispered.

"Maybe for a bit." Goku said. Suno smiled.

(Later…)

"You sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Suno asked.

"We're good. Just make sure you tell your parents you got in late."

"Will do. Goodnight!"

Suno kissed Goku, and he began kissing her back.

"Guys, we need to go! Do this tomorrow!" Zoey said.

The two stopped and Goku waved bye to her. He grabbed Zoey and the two disappeared.

When they were back in the house, they were upstairs. "I can't believe we got away with this." Goku said.

"Who are you telling?" Zoey asked. "This party was such a hit."

"Crazy, but fun. You did good kid."

"You did well yourself! It's 4 am, so before we go to bed can we get something to eat?"

"You are definitely my cousin." Goku said.

The two began laughing until they were at the bottom of the stairs. Both of Goku's parents were there, looking very, VERY angry.

"Oh crap." Goku and Zoey said at the same time.

**A/N: Someone's in trouble! Lol, and that is the end of the party chapter! I know you guys are also going to hate me for this but…. Anime High School is officially on hiatus! I know it sucks because I left this on a cliffhanger and probably won't be back till the Fall, but I'm all fanfic'd out! Lol I hope everyone enjoys their summer though! When the day AHS will have a new chapter comes closer, I will send everyone on my story alert list a message! I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed the story so far! The next chapters will be quite the interesting ones too lol, but until next time, see you next update!**


	55. Consequences

**A/N: THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! ANIME HIGH SCHOOL IS BACK! Lol, I've been waiting so long to update again, I'm so glad it's finally here! The Second Semester is going to be quite the interesting one for our teenagers, and it all starts right here!**

A news reporter was standing in front of Goku's house.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Hisano Hiroki bringing you the latest news. It was at this location where a huge party thrown by a 16 year old student who attends Anime High had taken place. The party quickly spiraled into chaos and pandemonium, and the cops were eventually brought into the picture. The party was thrown while the parents of the 16 year old were out of town, but after the events, they were quickly called back to their home. Since the majority of the students who attended the party were Anime High School students, Principal Kana Harikawa has decided to punish the school himself."

"Because of recent events, we've decided to apply something we like to call the Discipline Rule to the Anime High School population. During the start of the second semester, the students will no longer be able to roam off campus during lunchtime, carry cell phones to schools, attend classes without newly issued ID badges, AND can no longer attend school without wearing the newly issued AHS uniforms… which look quite snazzy if I do say so myself!"

The camera then went back to the reporter.

"Attendees of this party had other students from different schools along with the Kazuma Gang which had caused some trouble there as well, one of the party attenders had told us."

The camera then showed Sanosuke Sagara, trying to hide his face.

"I mean… yeah… there was a little brawl between a sophomore, a junior, and the entire Kazuma Gang… but it wasn't a big deal or anything, really! … Can I go now?"

The camera showed the reporter again.

"On top of that, there was an explosion that happened due to the cause of a spillage on an electrical socket. The beverage had been alcohol. After the events of this party, it was made sure that consequences were enforced to the entire school. Although it was known that the entire school didn't attend, Principal Harikawa stated that everyone will suffer for the actions that took place at this party. To think this could've all been avoided if the party never happened in the first place. This is Hisano Hiroki signing out."

All of a sudden everything stopped. It was revealed that the whole news story was a recording, that Goku had paused. He sighed when his cousin Zoey walked in.

"You need to stop watching that Goku. All it's going to do is stress you out!"

"I messed up Zoey! I lost everyone's trust, and the school's punished us severely!"

"Us? I'm not going to AHS until next year remember?" Zoey asked with a smile.

Goku frowned.

"Oh cheer up Goku! I'm just trying to make you laugh! At least the news lady didn't mention that there were people under the age of 16 at that party where the was alcohol! Right?"

Goku looked angrier.

"Maybe I should shut up now?"

"That'd be a good idea."

Zoey sighed. "Cheer up Goku. You only have to endure this punishment for an entire semester! You haven't even shown me your uniform yet! It can't be that bad."

Goku looked at Zoey for a minute. He walked over to his closet, opened it up, and pulled out a purple coat with a yellow shirt and tan khakis.

Zoey screamed in terror, and Goku cracked a smile.

"See? I made you smile a little bit, but seriously I'd look horrible in that!"

"Well the girls wear a purple shirt and a yellow coat."

"Even worse!" Zoey said. "Thank goodness that's only in effect this semester! I'd cry if I had to wear that my first year!"

Goku looked out of his window. "Tomorrow's going to be rough. I haven't talked to anyone this weekend because dad took our cell phones, computers, and even the house phone!"

"We really did lose Uncle's trust didn't we?"

"Apparently. And I'm pretty sure the school's going to have some choice words for me tomorrow."

"Since when have you let anyone's comments get you down anyway?"

"You're right. It won't be so bad! I mean I've got Krillin, Suno, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, and Piccolo!"

"Sounds like a pretty good support system if you ask me!"

"I agree!" Goku said.

Goku's mom peeked her head through Goku's door. "Dinnertime kids."

"Is dad down there?"

Goku's mom nodded.

"Can't you just bring me a plate?"

"Goku, you and your dad haven't spoken in two days! You both need to swallow your pride and talk."

"I don't have anything to say to him. Please mom?"

"No! Now both of you come downstairs!" Goku's mom said walking out of her son's room.

Zoey and Goku groaned and walked out and down the hallway.

(The Next Day…)

Goku was walking down the sidewalk. He waited in front of Suno's house. She came outside with her outfit on as well.

"Goku!" Suno said excitedly. She ran over to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"I missed you, and it's only been a weekend!"

"Same here! You look really pretty in that uniform."

"Red hair, with an ugly oversized brown skirt and a yellow shirt, and you still think I'm pretty?"

"Yes!"

"Aw!" Suno said. She kissed her boyfriend again. "Well we better get to school!"

"Yeah. Instant Transmission?"

"Nah. I haven't seen you all weekend! Let's just walk today."

Goku smiled. "Ok."

The couple began walking down the sidewalk.

(Later…)

The couple approached the school.

"I see purple, yellow, and tan everywhere." Goku said disgusted.

"As the school's president, I think after this year we should get new school colors."

"I agree!"

Krillin looked over and saw Goku and Suno. He waved and ran over to them.

"Hey guys! How're you holding up?"

"Pretty badly. I'm grounded indefinitely, my dad won't speak to me, and I've lost every single thing that I've enjoyed in my spare time."

"That sucks. I'm grounded as well. I got my computer taken away so I can't even play DBZ online anymore!"

Suno laughed. "You're such a nerd Krill."

"And I love it!"

Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, and Yamcha approached the three students.

"Oh hey guys. You ok?"

"Grounded." The four students said at the same time.

"Which really screwed up my weekend plans." Yamcha said.

"Aw, you know we can still hangout during school!" Bulma said wrapping her arm around his.

"Kill me please." Vegeta whispered to Piccolo, who began snickering.

A few adults came outside of the door and looked around seeing all of the students outside on the lawn.

"ALL OF YOU! GET INSIDE NOW."

"This is not going to work… at all." Vegeta said.

"Try not to kill anyone. You've been doing so well this year!" Bulma said.

"We'll see!"

The students walked into the school to see the hallways surrounded by teachers. Each locker also had a trash bag next to it.

"What the heck is all this?" Krillin asked.

Chichi walked over to the group. "Hey everyone." She said sounding upset.

"What's wrong?" Krillin asked her.

Before Chichi could speak, Principal Harikawa came out of his office with his megaphone.

"Attention AHS students, I want to start off by saying welcome back to your second semester! I thought, and thought, and thought about how I was going to say this politely, but then I thought to myself, screw it! Your first day back may be compared to a day in hell, because there won't be any reason for any one of you to smile today."

"How reassuring." Piccolo said sarcastically.

"The trash bags you see at your lockers, are there to clean out everything that is non-school related. Don't act like none of you don't have anything that's not school related in your lockers! The janitors have already checked the lockers, so we know who's got what! You should be happy we didn't empty out the lockers for you! You have the chance to take the trash bags home at the end of the day. You've got 1 hour!"

Harikawa walked back into his office.

Everyone went towards their lockers.

"Suno, I think I'm going to need some help cleaning my locker."

"I'll say! I've seen your locker sweetheart." Suno said.

The two held hands and walked down the hallway. Chichi watched them walk off when Bulma approached her.

"Does that bother you?" She asked quietly.

"What? Of course not." Chichi said just as quiet. "I'm over Goku, I'm crazy about Krillin."

"Ok." Bulma said still not convinced.

"I am!" Chichi said.

"Am what?" Krillin asked putting his arm around Chichi.

"Nothing dear!" Chichi said with a smile.

"It's funny. I didn't hear you guys talking like that when Goku was here. Still afraid of his reaction?" Vegeta asked.

"He'll be fine. It's just that Harikawa was here and one of the new 'Disciplinary Rules' is no PDA."

"Excuses, excuses!" Yamcha said. "Just tell him already!"

"We will Yamcha! When everything isn't nearly as intense!"

"Oh come on people!" Bulma said. "It's Anime freakin High School! How dramatic could this place get?"

"That is true." Piccolo said. "I mean I haven't seen my parents so pissed in a long time. We're completely restricted from doing anything fun."

"Which sucks, because of that concert that's happening tonight."

"Angel Fire!" Everyone said surprised. "I completely forgot about that!"

"Yeah, and Megumi got me some free tickets to it!"

Bulma looked confused. "Why did Megumi give you extra tickets?"

"Huh? Oh it's because… it was just a treat the cheerleaders thought of to give the quarterback."

"Oh. Ok. Too bad we can't even go." Bulma said.

Yamcha sighed from relief. "Yeah… too bad."

"That's bull! Everyone's been anticipating this Angel Fire concert for MONTHS! I'm not going to miss it!"

"But what can you do Vegeta?"

"I tell you what I'm going to do! We're sneaking out tonight."

Piccolo looked surprised. "All of us?"

"We all bought tickets didn't we? I don't see why we can't!"

"Because most of us are on lockdown!"

"I understand that the whole school didn't go to the party, but they are going to go to that concert! For the next 6 weeks, all we'll hear about is how amazing it was, and I'm not going to tolerate it!"

Bulma thought about it for a moment. "You do have a point."

"Guys, don't you think we're being a little hasty here? I mean we're in enough trouble as it is." Chichi said.

"It'll be fun Chichi! Besides, I can't refund 160 dollars you know."

"Oh that's right. I forgot you said you bought these tickets in advance."

"Well I'm in!" Piccolo said.

"I'm going since my babe's going!" Yamcha said.

Everybody looked at Chichi.

"Isn't this called peer pressure?" Chichi asked.

"Chichi!" The group said.

"Ok fine! Geez, I'll sneak out too."

"YES!" The group said victoriously.

"DO I HEAR TALKING?" An administrator asked.

The group quickly returned to their lockers and began taking out non related school items, and put them in the trashcan.

(Meanwhile…)

Suno was helping Goku take the stuff out of his locker.

"All my martial arts posters, pictures from when I was at the School of Korin… here's the one where I took Driver's Ed and learned how to ride a Nimbus!"

"They have to go honey… sorry."

Goku sighed. He put his pictures in the trashcan. "It's not fair you know? But it's all my fault."

"No it's not!"

"If I didn't throw that party, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"The party was a success Goku! I mean it had some setbacks… some large setbacks, but you shouldn't be so tough on yourself!"

"I wish my dad felt the same! He's practically disowned me!"

"Your dad will come around."

"He treated me the same way when we were studying for the math test remember? He always thinks I make poor decisions. If that's how he feels, then I show him some rebellion alright."

Suno looked concerned. "What do you plan on doing?"

Goku finished emptying out his locker. "Remember that concert you were looking at?"

"Uh huh. Angel Fire's first concert in 2 years! What about it?"

"I was going to surprise you with two tickets for our 3 month."

Goku took them out of his pocket, and Suno began squealing with delight. She hugged Goku.

"Oh Goku! This was such an awesome surprise! I can't believe you even got those, they sold out!"

"Aw it was no big deal!"

Suno smiled. "It would've been so nice to go!"

"We're still going!"

"… Come again?"

"You and I are going to see Angel Fire tonight!"

"Um Goku… take a look in the mirror."

Goku opened his locker up, and looked into the mirror.

"You see what you're wearing?"

"My uniform. What about it?"

"That uniform is here because of the whole being rebellious in the first place! You don't want to lose your dad's trust completely do you?"

"It's a little late for that."

"I don't want to be the reason you and your father's relationship is strained."

"You won't be! That would never be your fault. Ok?"

Suno still looked guilty and Goku wrapped his arm around him. "Trust me."

"Well… alright, let's do this!"

A smile appeared on Goku's face. "Awesome! Then I'll get you after school ok?"

"Alright!"

The couple turned around and began walking down the hallway.

(After School…)

Goku was lying down on his bed staring at his ceiling when Zoey walked in.

"Must be happy to have on normal clothes again huh?" She asked with a smile.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Go to the Angel Fire Concert."

Zoey's eyes widened. "Crap! I forgot that was tonight! But I'm in enough trouble with auntie and uncle, so I don't think I should go."

"I wasn't talking about you and I going. I meant me and Suno."

"Oh. Well thanks." Zoey said annoyed.

"I told her I'd go with her, and we'd sneak out together, but I just realized that maybe I shouldn't."

"That's good! I know you're crazy about Suno, but I'm sure she'd understand, if you called her."

"How? I have no phone remember?"

"I do!" Zoey said quietly while taking out her phone. "I found it in Auntie's room. I sneak it back and forth, so she won't notice I messed with it."

Goku smiled. "Thanks Zoey! You're a life saver!"

"Goku! Zoey!"

Zoey quickly put her phone back in her pocket when Goku's mom walked in.

"Dinnertime you two!"

"Ok!"

The two teens headed out of their room and down the stairs.

"You think it's going to be another dinner of silence?" Zoey asked.

"More than likely. Do you think I should do something to fix this?"

"Sure! It wouldn't hurt anyone! Besides, it'd impress your dad, considering the fact that you were mature enough to solve the situation first!"

"Then in that case, let's get this whole argument over with!"

Zoey and Goku entered the kitchen where Bardock was already sitting. The two family members sat down at the table when Goku's mom sat everyone's plate at the table. The group began eating.

"How was school Goku?" Goku's mom asked.

"It was a little brutal, but everything's ok for the most part."

"Are the new rules bad?" Zoey asked.

"They're crazy! The uniforms make everyone look like they're clones, and we aren't even allowed to speak in class anymore!"

"Well if you didn't throw that party none of that would've happened." Bardock said.

Goku looked at his dad for a moment irritated, but continued speaking. "Anyway, can you believe they've even taken away our desserts at lunch?"

Zoey and Goku's mom started laughing.

Goku laughed too. "I mean I'll go crazy if I don't have any desserts!"

"You've already lost your mind apparently."

"Bardock!"

"You know what dad? I'm trying to lighten the mood over here, but all you're doing is ruining it!"

"Well I'm sorry! How am I supposed to feel about my delinquent son-"

"Delinquent?" Goku said interrupting him. "I made one mistake, you're overreacting!"

"Overreacting? You got our house put on the news Goku! Do you know how embarrassing it was to have all my employees come ask me about the wild party my son threw? How about hearing my coworkers talk about how they don't want their children around mines?"

"Who cares? I thought you didn't care about this stuff! Besides, Raditz did far worse than me!"

"That's the thing! You're supposed to be the good son! Now you've both brought shame to this family!"

"BARDOCK!" Goku's mom said.

Goku got up from his seat angry. "Now I see why he HATES YOU." He ran out of the kitchen leaving Zoey alone with her aunt and uncle.

Zoey got up. "I'm going to go on ahead and check up on him." She ran out of the kitchen after him.

(Goku's room…)

Zoey walked inside. "You alright?"

Goku had his body buried in the closet moving things.

"What are you looking for?"

"My Angel Fire tickets."

"Huh? I thought you said you weren't going!"

"My dad thinks I'm a delinquent, so I'm going to make sure he's right!"

"Uncle Bardock was just blowing off steam Goku."

"Yeah? Well so am I."

Goku lied down in his bed. "After Image Technique, activate!"

Goku got out of his bed to see his exact copy under his sheets. "That should work until about midnight."

"You sure you want to do this?" Zoey asked.

"Positive. I'll talk to you later."

"Be careful! Those concerts can be a bit crazy!"

Goku shrugged. "I'll be fine! See ya! Instant Transmission!"

Goku disappeared. Zoey was left alone in his room.

"Better go on and get out of here." She thought to herself. Zoey walked out of her cousin's room.

(Meanwhile…)

Suno was dressed up for the concert in her room when Goku appeared.

"Surprise, surprise." Goku said with a smile.

"Hey you! I was afraid you weren't going to show up!" Suno said quietly.

Goku kissed her. "Wouldn't miss this for the world! You got your cover up?"

Suno turned Goku around to show him that she had a dummy lying in her bed.

"It's a little cliché, but it should work." Suno said.

Goku smiled. "Ready?"

Suno nodded. Goku picked her up. "Instant Transmission!"

The couple disappeared.

(Later…)

Goku and Suno just gave the ticket man his tickets.

"This is going to be awesome!" Suno said.

Vegeta turned around and saw Goku and Suno. He then looked when he saw Krillin and Chichi holding hands. Bulma noticed this too, and put her arms around Krillin and Chichi.

"What are you doing?" Chichi asked.

"Stop waiting around, and let's get into the crowd!" Bulma said. "Come on Yamcha!"

"Ok dear!" Yamcha said following the four into the crowd.

"So Bulma and Yamcha led Krillin and Chichi away from Goku's sight, smart thinking." Piccolo said.

"That's because Krillin and Chichi are too stupid to think that Goku won't be pissed when he actually does find out about the relationship. We can't hide it forever." Vegeta said.

"Speaking of hiding feelings, when are you going to tell Bulma how you feel about her?"

"The same time you tell Botan your feelings for her."

Piccolo scoffed. "Like that'll happen."

Vegeta smiled at him, and Piccolo frowned. "Ok I get your point."

Goku and Suno walked up to the two guys. "Vegeta! Piccolo! You guys snuck out too?"

"Of course! We wouldn't miss this! I wouldn't waste 80 bucks."

"Same here!" Goku said. "Anyone else come?"

"The entire school." Piccolo said. "This place is full of familiar faces."

"That's good! I guess everyone had the right idea then huh?"

"They sure did!" Vegeta said. "Now come on the band's about to play!"

The four teens ran into the concert crowd.

(Inside…)

Krillin, Chichi, Bulma, and Yamcha were surrounded by people. Krillin was jumping up and down.

"Geez Krillin, no matter how much you grow you're still short!"

"Shut up Yamcha! Angel Fire is supposedly going to sing their new song here first! It's rumored that it'll be the theme song for the new DBZ game coming out!"

"You are such a nerd you know that?" Chichi said laughing.

"You're one to talk!" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

On the other side of the audience, Goku was with Suno, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

Suno was smiling. "I love this! And it hasn't even started yet!"

Goku was silent.

"You alright? You look lost in thought."

"I should apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Getting the school in this predicament."

The band Angel Fire walked on stage, and the crowd began going wild. Goku kissed Suno on the cheek.

"I'll be back!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make things right!"

Goku leaped high into the air.

"HELLO EVERYONE! I AM KAIDA OF ANGEL FIRE!"

The crowd began screaming and cheering again.

"WE'RE ALL SO GLAD THAT YOU CAN COME BACK TO OUR RETURN CONCERT! JIRO AND I HAVE WRITTEN A NEW SONG THAT WILL BE THE THEME FOR THE NEW DRAGONBALL Z VIDEOGAME!"

"I KNEW IT!" Krillin cheered loudly.

Before the lead member of the band could speak, Goku landed on the stage, and everyone got quiet.

Goku looked around on stage. "Wow, there's a lot of people here!" He turned around. "Holy crap I'm standing right near the lead singer of Angel Fire!"

"Um hello?" Kaida said confused.

"Is it ok if I get the microphone for a second?"

"Sure I guess!" Kaida said giving Goku the microphone.

"Um… hello everyone! This is Goku… from Anime High School! I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for ruining everyone's semester by throwing that party! I didn't think of the consequences that it would cause!"

"It's ok Goku!" A voice from the crowd said.

Krillin looked. "Blue? When did you get here?"

Blue was with the other Red Ribbons. "Well I never got caught being at the party, but I felt guilty about everyone being punished, so I decided to ground myself!"

"Then I convinced him he was an idiot, and got him to come to the concert! My dad is the one who got them to come here after all." Red said.

"Gotta love having money!" Black said.

"No one's mad at you Goku! Right guys?" White asked.

"RIGHT!" Everyone who was from the high school said.

Goku smiled. "I'm so relieved! Thanks guys!"

"Welcome! NOW GET OFF THE STAGE!" The audience said.

Goku smiled and leapt back into the air and landed beside Suno. She was smiling.

"You are such a moron."

"Still love me though!"

"You're right!" She said kissing him.

"OK GUYS! HERE'S THE RELEASE OF OUR NEW SONG IN TWO YEARS!" Kaida looked at the rest of the band. "1…2…3… GO!"

The other members of the band began playing their instruments, and Kaida began to sing.

"Mysteries abound made up of deep energy!"

"Energy!" The band echoed.

"Foes all around, well now we'll go fearless and free! I'll give you strength, you'll give me love that's how we'll live!"

"That's how we'll live!"

"Your courage won't fade, if you're with me, my enemies will never win! We will fight for love and glory! We will live to tell the story! There is nothing we can't live through, nothing ever dies, we will rise again!"

There was a pause in the audience.

"DON'T STOP DON'T STOP WE'RE IN LUCK NOW! DON'T STOP THERE'S SO MUCH TO BE FOUND!"

"This song is pretty catchy!" Krillin said. "I wish it were my theme song!"

"WE CAN FIND PARADISE, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO GO FREE YOUR SOUL! DRAGON SOUL!"

The band finished the song and everyone went crazy cheering.

(Later…)

Goku reappeared back in his room a little after midnight. He turned on his lamp to see that his parents were on his bed. Goku's huge grin quickly faded into an angry frown."

"Goku… why?" His mom asked.

"Dad thought I was a delinquent, so I gave him a reason to confirm his little theory."

"You know what? I'm getting sick of this rebellious attitude!"

"What attitude? Raditz's attitude? I can see why you two fell out! Your personality sucks!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW." Goku's mom shouted. "This is ridiculous! This arguing has got to stop! You two love each other don't you?"

The boys were silent.

"RIGHT?"

"Of course I love him!" Bardock said. "But he never used to be like this! What happened to my sweet innocent 12 year old son?"

"He turned 16 dad!" Goku said. "And he's a 16 year old that makes mistakes. Don't you understand that?"

"I do!"

"No you don't! You've been yelling at me about my grades, and then practically shunned me after the party! Nothing I do is good enough for you! Even when I came back from the School of Korin! You're never proud of me or anything I do!"

"I'm not trying to make it seem that way! I am proud of what you do! You're usually an outstanding student most of the time!"

"Gee thanks."

"But you're still my son, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't part of this family."

"It's ok." Goku said.

"You're father and I were thinking. You're going to have it pretty rough this semester, so it would only be fair for your father and I to reduce yours and Zoey's punishment of 2 months to 1!"

"YES!"

The family turned around to see Zoey outside the door.

"Um… I mean… I'm sleepwalking?"

"Get in here kid." Bardock said.

Zoey plopped on the bed with her aunt and uncle.

"So from now on, how about we all communicate our problems to each other?" Goku's mom asked.

"Deal." Bardock, Goku, and Zoey said.

Everyone began getting in a group hug.

"Um guys? This is a tad bit awkward… and corny."

"Shut up and enjoy the moment Goku." Zoey said.

He smiled and stayed in the middle of his hug.

**A/N: Alright, so I hope this super long chapter made up for the long hiatus! Things are about to get crazier at AHS as students are about to start rebelling against school rules, which never ends well! Remember AHS uploads new chapters on Mondays & Fridays between 4 & 5 (I try to anyway lol)! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's good to be back! :) See you next update!**


	56. Youth Gone Wild

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS folks! Enjoy, and let the drama begin!**

Keiko and Botan walked into school. They headed down the hallway.

"I think I'm going to dye my hair." Botan told her best friend.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, my light blue hair clashes with this ugly uniform!"

"No don't dye your hair!" Keiko said.

The girls had walked by Piccolo and Vegeta when they said that and Botan's statement caught Piccolo's attention.

"Don't dye your hair!" Piccolo said quickly.

"You don't want me to?"

"No, I like your blue hair. It's cute."

Botan blushed as Piccolo took off his purple coat.

"You can switch coats with me if you want. Purple and Blue mix pretty well."

"So does blue and green." Vegeta said quietly.

Piccolo glared at him and Vegeta turned his head before he started snickering.

"Aw, I can't take this! You'll look like a lemon with all that yellow on you."

"It's ok! I want you to have it."

Piccolo extended his arms out to Botan. She smiled. "Ok. Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem." Piccolo said with a smile.

Botan went to reach it when all of a sudden, someone else grabbed it.

"I don't think so! Piccolo, Botan, you both know that you're not allowed to trade clothing! It's part of the uniform policy!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, as Botan looked upset.

"Sorry Principal Harikawa." She said.

"It's ok. If you don't like the jackets though, just place them in your locker."

Harikawa walked away and Botan and Piccolo stared at each other.

"I'll… text you later?" Piccolo asked.

"Ok! I'll be waiting!" Botan said.

Piccolo nodded because he didn't know what to say.

Keiko and Botan turned around and walked down the hallway. The two started squealing.

Piccolo began smiling.

"Someone's lovesick!" Vegeta teased.

"Shut up!" Piccolo said with a smile.

(Later…)

Keiko and Botan walked down the hallway and saw Yusuke waiting at his locker annoyed.

"Hey!"

"What's up?" Yusuke asked.

"Just saw Botan drool over Piccolo. You missed it, it was hilarious!"

"I guess."

Botan and Keiko looked at each other confused.

"I guess? You always laugh at my embarrassing love life!" Botan said.

"Well I'm not in the mood now. I hate this school so damn much it's ridiculous."

Keiko looked concerned. "Everyone hates school, but you seem unusually negative about it today. What's wrong?"

"These stupid new school rules! I feel like we're living inside of a prison, and I'm already on parole, so now it feels like prison here and at the home."

"You're on parole?" Botan asked.

"Because of the fight at the party." Keiko said. "Remember the news interview when that freshman told the news reporter how a sophomore got in a fight with the Kazuma Gang?"

"Uh huh."

"Well it didn't take a rocket science for the people in charge of Yusuke to figure out he was the one who started the fight. No sane person would fight the Kazuma Gang." Keiko said.

"I don't know if that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment."

"Both!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes as the girls began laughing. An administrator walked over to them.

"I've been watching you to lean on the lockers like ignoramuses for almost 5 minutes now. There is no loitering in the hallways!"

Yusuke got angry. "You know what?"

All of a sudden there was a loud crash. Everyone looked to the right to see a window had been smashed. The administrator ran to the window to see a bunch of teens running from the scene and laughing.

"Kazuma gang bitches!" One of the girls said while running.

"I need to tell the principal! Get to class students!"

The administrator turned around and ran away.

"I'm guessing the students of the Kazuma Gang who actually attend this school aren't too pleased with the changes?" Botan speculated.

Yusuke smiled. "For once, I actually agree with what these people are doing."

"Don't be like that Yusuke. Rebellion will only lead to stricter rules."

"I'm not attending this school anymore if we have to do this for the rest of the year!"

"What are you going to do? Go to a school on the other side of town, that actually has more Kazuma Gang members there than normal people?"

"No I'm just going to skip school like I should've been doing all year."

Yusuke turned around and began walking off. "I'm going to go find the guys."

He left Keiko and Botan alone.

"Don't worry about him Keiko. He's just trying to cope with all of this."

"I sure hope that's all it is."

(Later…)

Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina were standing behind the school.

"Guys, shouldn't we be getting to class now?" Yukina asked.

"Why? So I can work on stuff I already know? I don't see the point." Hiei answered.

"What I don't get is why I never noticed our school colors were so ugly before."

The three teens began to laugh when Yusuke walked outside.

"Oh hey Yusuke!" Kurama said. "What's up?"

"Trying to avoid the hell that is Anime High."

"I feel your pain. I can't even talk to my friends in class anymore!" Yukina stated.

"Since when does school dictate what we can wear?" Kurama asked.

"Not everyone is to blame here for the events of the party."

"That's exactly what I was thinking Yukina, BUT this guy over here did start a huge brawl in the party thrower's kitchen so…"

"Shut up Hiei. I didn't mean to cause that much trouble. I'm suffering enough being on parole and what now. The Kazuma Gang has decided to trash the school."

"Good. It's what they deserve for giving us harsh and unrealistic punishments."

"That's what I was saying! I wouldn't mind doing some things to this school myself, but if I get caught, that's it."

"And there's no point in getting kicked out of school or having a one way trip to a juvenile detention center over this."

"I was hoping you'd say that Kurama!"

"Why?"

"Because, you guys are going to help me show Harikawa that the sophomore class doesn't appreciate being tied down with school rules like animals!"

Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina looked at each other.

"Um…?" The three said.

(Later…)

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina were standing in the hallway in front of the AV room.

"Ok, so are you sure this is going to work?" Kurama asked.

"It has to! I'll be codenamed 'Big Brother' and stay in the AV room, monitoring everything."

"When did you learn how to work the cameras?" Yukina asked.

"Some nerd taught me, and in return I won't bully him for a year."

"How nice." Yukina said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Kurama and Hiei already got some sophomores riled up right?"

"Oh boy did we." Kurama said looking at Hiei with a grin.

(Flashback)

Hiei was standing on a podium. A large group of sophomores surrounded him.

"Most of us here are 15 years old, and we do NOT appreciate the way AHS has handled the way they have decided to punish the students who went to the party!"

"YEAH!" The audience said.

"What about the people who didn't go to the party huh? Is it fair they get punished?"

"NO!"

"Then are you all prepared to show Principal Harikawa how we respond to his new rules!"

"YEAH!" The audience replied.

"PREACH!" Kurama shouted.

Everyone turned around and looked at him. "Sorry guys, got a little too into it."

"Now that we're all on the same page here, we need some Lieutenants and Generals to lead each group of sophomores. Who will be willing to do this?"

The audience was quiet at first, but four men got to the front.

Hiei stepped off the auditorium stage and walked up to each of them. "What skills do you have?"

"I have the ability to do scan enemy tactics and anticipate there next move!" A student said in a nerdy voice.

"Then you'll be the Major." Hiei said placing a badge on his chest.

"Yippee!"

Hiei walked to the next person. "What about you?"

"I'm captain of the soccer team."

"Hmm…" Hiei thought for a moment. "Aha! You can be the Lieutenant Colonel!"

Hiei gave the soccer captain a badge. "Sweet!"

Hiei walked to the next to last person.

"I'm the school's assistant counselor, and people tell me I'm a good leader."

"So then you'll be the Colonel!"

The peer counselor nodded. "I'll wear this badge with honor."

Hiei walked to the last person. "And finally, what can you do?"

"Well people call me a smart ass who thinks he knows all the right answers. I just do what looks like will give me the best outcome. I've never really taken orders from anybody, and I honestly don't plan to."

Hiei stared at the guy for a moment. He smiled. "Not bad. I think you'll be the Brigadier General."

The audience started whispering as Hiei placed the badge on the boy. Kurama walked up to Hiei.

"You sure that's a good idea giving all that power to one person?"

"Trust me. Things will be fine." Hiei said quietly. "Attention everyone! I am General Hiei! This is Lieutenant General Kurama, and last but not least is Major General Yukina!"

"She's hot!" A student said.

"She's my sister." Hiei said sternly.

"Sorry!" The person from the audience said.

"Now, we are sophomores united! Nothing can scare us!"

"The principal's coming towards here!" A student shouted.

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT!" Hiei shouted.

The sophomores began scattering, and left the auditorium.

(Flashback ends)

"So it looks like we've got everything covered?"

"Harikawa won't know what hit him General Yusuke."

"Hiei, you're getting a little too into the army thing."

"Shut up!"

"Guys, don't look now, but Keiko and Botan are coming." Yukina said.

"Crap! I was never here!" Yusuke said. He darted into the AV room, and closed the door.

"Hey guys. Where's Yusuke at?" Keiko asked.

The three teens looked at each other. "He decided to skip for the rest of the day."

"What? But, he hasn't skipped class all year!"

"First time for everything." Hiei said. Yukina elbowed him in the side.

Botan examined the gang suspiciously. "Did he say why he was skipping?"

"Does Yusuke ever give a reason for why he skips?" Kurama asked.

"I'll buy it… for now."

"What do you mean for now?" Keiko asked.

Before Botan could respond, one of the "Major" ran up to him.

"We may have a problem."

"Huh? Why?"

"I think the Brigadier General kind of invited the Kazuma Gang over to trash the school."

"He what?" Yusuke said from inside the AV room.

"Did you hear that?" Botan asked.

"What's he doing now?" Yukina asked.

"I don't know. Last I saw them, they were out on the football field!"

"This isn't going to end well." Kurama said. "Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

Hiei and Yukina ran after the Major.

"Kurama, what the hell's going on here?" Keiko asked.

"Oh we may have kind of… I'll explain later." Kurama grabbed Keiko and Botan's arms and ran down the hallway.

When the teenagers were gone, Yusuke came out of the room, and ran down the hallway. There he ran into the Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel.

"Hey, you're the General of the Army right?"

"I think so?" Yusuke asked confused.

"You have to come out to the football field! Things are out of control!"

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm on parole!"

"You're the general of the army! You're supposed to be willing to do anything it takes to protect your troopers!"

Yusuke looked at both boys. "Why is everyone so into this military talk today?"

The boys continued to look at Yusuke, and he gave in. "Fine. Whatever people! Let's go!"

The three boys ran down the hallway, and used a quicker route to get there. They went through the emergency exit, triggering the alarm.

"Whoops." Yusuke said.

"No time for that now! We have to keep going!"

The teenagers ran out onto the football field. They stopped dead in their tracks. The football field had been vandalized completely. It had been sprayed with blue paint, wet toilet tissue covered the stands, and animal waste was in the center of the field.

"Damn! This is brilliant!" Yusuke said.

"Brilliant? More like too far!"

Kuwabara examined the damage him and his gang had done. "Well this was what you wanted wasn't it Brigadier?"

"I'd say our work here is done!" He had exclaimed.

Hiei and the others just reached the football field.

"What the… whoa." Botan said.

"Yusuke?" Keiko said surprised.

"Why in the hell would you allow them to do that?" Hiei asked.

"You wanted something that would catch Harikawa's attention? This is it!"

"I didn't mean by completely destroying the football field!"

"Football season is over, it's not like we're going to lose a game or anything."

The sounds of fire trucks could be heard coming closer to the school. Harikawa came out to the football field, face red.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Keiko said.

Yusuke ignored Keiko's question and went to walk over to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara smiled. "What's the matter? Scared to fight?"

"You wish Kazuma. It's funny you bring that up though. I was wondering when we were going to have a rematch."

"Oh, so you want to finish what we started at that party?"

"Of course. I don't know how or where you learned to control your spirit powers, but I know that you're still not stronger than me."

"Is that a fact?"

Yusuke got into his fighting stance. "You want to find out?"

Keiko's eyes widened. "No! Can't we all stop this?"

Kuwabara inhaled a bunch of air. "Spirit…SWORD."

A sword made of Kuwabara's spirit energy formed in his hands. Yusuke examined it.

"This is the first time you've seen this up close hasn't it? Cool huh?"

Yusuke said nothing, but continued to look at it.

Principal Harikawa ran to the two boys. "I don't know what that is, but PUT IT AWAY."

Kuwabara walked back to his group of students. "I did this school a favor old man. Besides, it's what the sophomore class wanted me to do anyway. I just decided to kick it up a notch."

"The Sophomores?" The principal asked enraged.

"See? This is why I barely show up to this stupid ass school anyway. Have fun smelling like horse waste for the remainder of the year!"

Kuwabara pulled his sword back, and swung it with great force, causing a wave of powerful air to knock everyone who was on the football field back. When Yusuke got up, Kuwabara was gone.

"He is strong." Yusuke thought to himself. "I've got to get better."

Keiko walked over to Yusuke. "Explain what just happened."

"We wanted to get revenge on Harikawa, so we basically convinced the entire sophomore class to rebel, and as a result, one of the crazy ass generals."

"The Brigadier." Hiei corrected him.

"Shut up Hiei! Anyway, he got the Kazuma Gang to take it up a notch and ruin the football field. Oh, and I was monitoring all of this from the AV room, but we triggered the emergency exit trying to get out here quickly, and we kind of alerted the fire department."

"WHAT?" Harikawa asked.

The fire trucks pulled up in front of Anime High School. The lead fireman ran to the principal.

"What's the problem sir? Where's the fire."

"Uh… about that." Harikawa began to explain.

He began walking with the fire fighter, who looked confused.

(After School…)

The sophomore class was in the auditorium.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here after school on a Friday right?"

The class nodded.

"I just wanted to let you all know that the entire class has Saturday Detention."

The class became upset and loud over this news.

"Today was one of the most humiliating days of my life. All you children have been doing lately, is showing how juvenile the students of AHS are! As a result, we've decided not only to give your entire class a mandatory detention, BUT all school sports are cancelled as well."

"NO!" The soccer team leader shouted.

"NO CHESS CLUB EITHER?" The nerd shouted.

"You all brought this upon yourselves. By the way, we'll know whether or not you showed up to the detention tomorrow. All of your homeroom teachers will be present. Absence from the detention will automatically result in a two day suspension."

The class began getting loud again.

"Well, enjoy your Friday!" The Principal said with a smile. "See you bright and early at 8! You're all dismissed."

The sophomores got up from the seats in the auditorium, and began walking out of the building.

"Great thanks a lot guys!" Botan said. "Now I can't hang out with Piccolo tomorrow morning!"

"I can't believe Harikawa actually managed to strike back at us!" Yusuke said.

"Now we're the ones responsible for both the party and the Saturday detention." Kurama said.

"It could be worse." Hiei said.

"How?" Yukina asked.

"… Ok I don't have an answer at the moment, but I'm sure it could get much worse."

"What's worse is that Kuwabara has gotten stronger, and I haven't. Did you guys see his Spirit Sword? I wish I had power like that."

"You did once before. When you were really upset." Yukina said

(Flashback)

"_It was over a month ago. It was really scary."_

Yusuke began to get angry. "Why won't you work dammit? The only time I ever need something! The ONLY TIME!"

He began to breathe in and out. "Calm down. Calm down. You need to concentrate. Focus all that hate and anger you have into one thing."

His eyes were closed and a strong wind began to form. Soon enough, and big ball of energy formed in the palm of his hand.

"I stand corrected." Botan said.

Keiko began to panic. She ran towards the tree.

"Keiko, what are you doing?" Kurama shouted as he watched Keiko run towards her friend.

Keiko climbed up the tree. "Yusuke, YUSUKE! You've got calm dow-"

Yusuke's eyes were glowing blue. He levitated in the air. Keiko grabbed onto his arm.

"Come on! YUSUKE!"

Yusuke knocked her off his arm and sent her flying down the tree. She landed on the ground with a thud.

"KEIKO!" Everyone shouted. Botan ran and helped her up. She was unconscious.

All of the spirit energy focused into Yusuke's pointer finger.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke fired the energy at the building releasing a strong wave of light.

"Such power." Yukina said.

The beam hit the factory causing an almost immediate explosion. A large and powerful fire enveloped the burning building. Yusuke landed back on the tree branch.

(Flashback ends)

"Oh yeah. I vaguely remember that. I wonder if I can tap into that power again without getting angry."

"Please don't try it." Keiko said quickly. "That was a side of you I didn't want to know about, and honestly it freaked me out."

"Keiko."

"Yusuke, for once listen to me. Forget about Kuwabara. We have 4 months of school left, and then it'll be summertime. Do not fight him. Please?"

Yusuke looked at Keiko, and could tell she was being very serious.

"Please." She said again.

Yusuke sighed. "Alright. I won't fight Kuwabara."

Keiko hugged him. "Good. I'm so glad about that. I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

The six teenagers walked out of the school.

"Come on guys. Let's enjoy today, because tomorrow will surely suck." Hiei predicted.

"Everyone turned down the sidewalk. Keiko had her arm around Yusuke."

"No more fighting?" Yusuke thought to himself.

**A/N: Uh oh, do you guys think Yusuke will be able to stop himself from confronting Kuwabara even for Keiko? We'll find out soon enough! Lol, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	57. Making Amends

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter of AHS!**

Kenshin was with Yahiko and Sanosuke. They were watching Kaoru at her locker.

"She hasn't spoken to me in weeks." Kenshin said. "Did I do something wrong?"

Yahiko and Sanosuke looked annoyed. "Seriously Ken? You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what about?"

"Oh come on Kenshin! It's so obvious!" Sano stated.

"Well if it's so obvious, can somebody tell me please!"

"Remember when we were at the party, and you were talking to that girl?"

"Tomoe. What about her?"

"Kaoru, got upset that you were speaking with her, AND you danced with that girl when you said you wouldn't dance with her."

"That's why she's mad? Isn't that a little bit silly?"

Sanosuke and Yahiko sighed. "Kenshin, all of this swordsman training has greatly affected your brain hasn't it?"

Kenshin was annoyed. "I feel like we're feeding around the bush here. Can I get an explanation please?"

"Kaoru has a crush on you!"

Kenshin looked surprised. "Who? A what?"

"Oh come on Kenshin! She's been crushing on you all year, and you mean to tell me you didn't notice?"

"Kaoru Kamiya has a crush on me?"

"Why do you think she talked to you in the first place?"

"I mean… it never really seemed like it though."

"Kaoru's too stupid to admit it herself." Yahiko said.

"Yahiko! She's not stupid, it's just that she's subconsciously revealed her feelings without stating it directly."

"Explain." Kenshin said.

"She felt the need to talk to you at the beginning of the year."

"That's because she's just a friendly person!"

"I've known Kaoru forever Kenshin. She always talks to the boys she likes first."

"Ok… well that's just one thing."

"She wanted us to get acquainted with you, meaning that she wanted us to get to know her crush to see if we approved."

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke. "Sano, don't you think you're over analyzing this?"

"It's not overanalyzing if you're in denial about it."

Kenshin was silent.

"Do you not want Kaoru to like you?" Yahiko asked.

"I didn't say that."

"So do you like her?"

"I don't know!" Kenshin said.

The three boys looked back over to Kaoru. She had put all of her stuff back in her locker. She looked at Kenshin, rolled her eyes, and turned around to go to class.

"Well you may want to find out soon." Sanosuke said patting Kenshin's shoulder.

(Later…)

Kaoru was in gym class with Yukina. They were running laps.

"I mean, I hate the fact that Kenshin likes someone else."

"Why? Have you even admitted to yourself that you like Kenshin?"

"No!"

"So why are you so upset that Kenshin was enjoying himself with a girl, he'll more than likely never see again?

"I don't know Yukina! I mean I just assumed that he wasn't the type to be so… forward with a girl!"

"You acted like they hooked up at the party or something!"

"EW! I don't even want to get that type of thought in my head Yukina!"

"Sorry! It's just that I've been waiting a while now for you and Kenshin to get together, and it's getting really old!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you mean by 'get together' I just want my friend for myself!"

"Because that's totally not selfish right?" Yukina asked sarcastically.

Kaoru looked guilty.

"Unless you have something you FINALLY want to admit to yourself."

Kaoru took a deep breath. "Well… maybe I do…"

The coaches blew the whistle. "Freshmen gym classes, line up on the left side of the gym! Sophomore gym classes, line up on the right side!"

"We'll talk more after school!" Yukina said.

Kaoru waved as she separated from her friend.

(After gym…)

Yukina walked out of the locker room to see Sanosuke and Yahiko.

"So, did you get Kaoru to fess up yet?" Sanosuke asked.

"Almost. Why is she being so stubborn?"

"Kenshin's being the same way. It's pretty annoying." Yahiko said.

"That's because they're both dumb freshmen who love to make things complicated… no offense guys!"

"Uh some taken!" Sanosuke said. "Anyway, I think we need a way to set these two up together."

"Ooh a setup!" Yahiko said. "I think it should be fun!"

"Well how are we going to do that? I think it'll take more than the three of us."

"I could ask Tsubame!" Yahiko said. "Ever since her and Megumi stopped being friends, she's been talking to everyone EXCEPT her!"

"Which is a good thing for you huh?" Sanosuke asked with a grin.

"Shut up!" Yahiko said blushing.

"Guys, this is no time for our own barely existent love-lives!"

"I have a girlfriend thanks." Sanosuke said.

Yukina glared at Sanosuke. "I'll shut up now." He said.

"ANYWAY, what do you suggest we should do?"

"I've got a classic plan that's bound to work."

"Which is?" Yukina and Yahiko asked.

Sanosuke started smiling.

(Later…)

Yahiko and Kenshin were walking down the hallway.

"Ok, so can you explain this World History homework to me again? You know I suck at geography."

"You have to write an essay about Christopher Columbus's voyage to America."

"He got there using a boat." Yahiko said plainly.

"Yes, but you can't state that in 500 words can you?"

"Good point." Yahiko said. "But I guess it's a good reason why I got this."

Yahiko reached into his pocket and take out a book. "It's the answer key book to every assignment during your freshman year of AHS."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "But, isn't that cheating?"

"Oh it's not a big deal! You're not going to tell anyone though are you?"

"No even though I think it's wrong… but why would you ask me for help if you already had a cheat sheet?"

"Uh…." Yahiko said nervously.

Sanosuke was watching the two from afar. "He's messing up!" Sanosuke thought to himself. He put on a mask to cover his face. "Guess I come in early!"

Sanosuke began running and grabbed Yahiko's cheat book.

Kenshin and Yahiko looked shocked.

"HEY! THAT'S MINES!" Yahiko shouted at the top of his lungs. "Kenshin, you've got to get it back!"

"Maybe this is a good thing? It's teaching you that you shouldn't cheat your way through an assignment to pass!"

"Kenshin, if that book gets out to the principal, the robber my snitch and say it's mines, and I'll get suspended!"

"Oh…"

"Do you want that?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin sighed. "I'll get it back!"

Kenshin took off. "Thanks Ken!" Yahiko said. He watched Kenshin run off until he was out of his view and turned around to take out a walkie talkie.

"Kenshin's taken the bait."

Sanosuke pulled out his walkie talkie. "I read you! When did he leave?"

"Just a couple of seconds ago. Where are you?"

"I'm about to be up in the upperclassmen part of the school. Kaoru and Yukina should be there."

"Cool. I'll let Yukina know."

Kaoru and Yukina were walking down the hallway.

"Not that I don't like the scenery of the upperclassmen halls or anything, but why are we here?"

"Don't you want to see where you'll be in two years?" Yukina asked.

"I honestly don't care. It's almost lunch time!"

Yukina began thinking of ways to stall, when she saw her phone light up. She opened her phone and read the text message.

"Sanosuke's coming." She read to herself. Yukina closed her phone and continued walking down the hall.

"Alright, I guess it's time to head to the cafeteria!"

Kaoru looked at Yukina strangely. "Ok…"

The girls turned the corner to see 'the thief' coming towards them.

"What the heck?" Kaoru asked in shock.

Yukina took a longer look at the guy and realized it was Sanosuke. She smiled as she took out her cellphone. He took it.

"My cell!" Yukina said pretending to be shocked. "I need to get it back!"

"Well come on!" Kaoru said.

Yukina followed after Kaoru and the two went after the 'thief'.

Kaoru was a little bit away from Sanosuke.

"He's a fast one!" Kaoru thought to herself. "I mean it's as if he's… sprinting…"

Kaoru stopped in her tracks and Sanosuke had gotten away. Yukina had caught up to her.

"What are you doing? My cell phone!"

Kaoru made a left down the hallway.

"Kaoru!" Yukina shouted.

Sanosuke turned around to see he wasn't being followed anymore. "What happened?" He thought to himself.

Sanosuke took out his walkie talkie. "Yahiko."

"Yes?" Yahiko answered from another part of the school.

"I've lost them! No one's following me anymore!"

"Huh? Weren't they on your trail?"

"Yeah! I don't know what happened?"

"Alright, keep running, and make a dash for the exit. Just drop the cell phone and cheat sheet on the ground before you get there."

"Ok. I have a question?"

"What?"

"Why are we using walkie talkies when we have cell phones?"

"Because this way it's much cooler!"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Alright." He put the walkie talkie away and felt a rush of air fly past him.

Sano turned around. "What the?" Sanosuke thought to himself. He turned back around to see Kenshin standing at the end of the hallway.

"Oh crap. He's using his extreme speed now."

"Give back the cheat sheet."

Sanosuke and Kenshin had a stare down. All of a sudden, Kenshin turned around and ran.

"HEY! Come back!" Kenshin said. He started following after him.

"Can't let him catch me yet!" Sanosuke said. "Where are Kaoru and Yukina?"

Sanosuke made a left and saw the emergency exit. "Forget the plan, it's now or never!" Sanosuke began sprinting towards the exit.

"Almost there!" Sanosuke said quietly.

Kenshin found Sanosuke and saw him nearing towards the exit.

"Can't let him escape!" Kenshin said. He took a deep breath as he prepared to use his extreme speed again.

Sanosuke was a few inches away from the exit.

"FREE!" Sanosuke shouted, his hand touched the doorknob, but before he could turn it, he felt a sharp pain in his head, and then he blacked out.

(Later…)

Sanosuke regained consciousness and saw Yukina, Yahiko, Kenshin, and Kaoru surrounding him outside of the school.

"What happened?" Sanosuke asked. "And why is my head killing me?"

"Kaoru knocked you out with one of the wooden swords from the drama class." Yukina said.

"They use real wooden swords!"

"That's not the point Sano!" Kaoru said angrily. "What the hell were you doing?"

"That is a good question Sanosuke." Kenshin asked. "Or all three of you."

"We were trying to get you and Kaoru together." Yahiko explained.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you two are both stupid miserable freshmen who don't know how to express themselves in a loving manner!" Yukina said.

"So you thought that you'd frame a robbery to get us to meet?"

"Pretty much." Yahiko said.

"I mean you guys could have at least taken me to the nurse!" Sanosuke said annoyed changing the subject.

"Wow guys…" Kaoru said ignoring Sano. "Kenshin obviously doesn't have any need to talk to me so why would I want to speak with him?"

"I never said anything like that!" Kenshin snapped. "You're just trying to instigate something!"

"Am not!" Kaoru said. "Whatever though. Come back and talk to me after you guys are done trying to put me and Kenshin together. It's not happening, so just accept it."

"Kaoru." Kenshin started.

"Oh, and you guys might want to hurry back into the school. The security guards start wondering around here the last few minutes of lunch."

Kaoru walked into the school leaving the four teenagers alone.

"Thanks a lot guys." Kenshin said upset.

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke and Yahiko said.

Kenshin stormed back into the school.

"Well… this was an epic fail was it not?" Yukina asked.

Sanosuke sighed. "Now both of our friends are mad at us."

"Yep." Yahiko said. "So… back to the drawing board?"

"Of course!" Sanosuke said.

Yukina looked at the two of them as if they were crazy. "Are you two serious?"

The boys stared at her plainly.

"It's wrong!"

The boys continued to stare at Yukina.

"You could lose them both forever!"

There was still no reaction from the boys.

"… They said no?" Yukina asked running out of excuses.

Yahiko and Sanosuke smiled.

Yukina gave up. "Fine! What's the new plan?"

"Well I was thinking we do something on a smaller scale." Yahiko said.

"Ooh do tell!" Yukina said.

The three teens walked back into the school.

**A/N: Ok folks so that's it for this chapter! I guess Kenshin and Kaoru aren't the only stubborn teens of the group huh? Lol, see you next update!**


	58. Just Friends

**A/N: Next chapter of AHS is here! Enjoy it!**

Goku, Chichi, Krillin, Suno, and the other juniors were in their chemistry class.

"Students, Ms. Chichi will be here to help the class on a chemistry project. She's in AP Chemistry, so this will be kindergarten work to her!" The teacher said.

Krillin waved at his girlfriend and she smiled.

Vegeta was sitting in between Piccolo and Bulma.

"You think our favorite genius knows that his best friend is dating his ex yet?"

"It's Goku Vegeta not a rocket scientist." Bulma said.

"He's got to catch on before the end of the year." Piccolo said.

"This time though, due to the little incident at the beginning of the year with the chemistry assignment, I'm choosing the partners." The teacher said.

The students began complaining.

"Silence! Now, let us begin with assigning partners. Piccolo and Yamcha!"

"He's not here, so that means I'll actually get an A on this assignment!" Piccolo said.

Bulma hit him in the arm. "Be nice!"

"Bulma and Vegeta!"

Vegeta smiled, but hid it when Bulma turned to look at him.

"Let's get to work partner!"

"Whatever." Vegeta said.

"Krillin and…"

"Please say Chichi, please say Chichi!" Krillin thought to himself.

"Suno!"

Krillin and Suno looked at each other. Suno went to sit beside a disappointed Krillin.

"Hey Krillin." Suno whispered.

"Hey Suno." Krillin said quietly.

"Goku and…"

"Oh he wouldn't." Krillin said to himself.

"Ms. Chichi!"

Chichi looked at the teacher. "Um?"

Before the teacher could ask what was wrong, Goku had gotten up and walked towards Chichi.

"I got the equipment ready." Goku said.

Chichi sighed. "Guess it wouldn't do any harm."

"Cool!" Goku said.

The teens walked over to Goku's desk. Chichi sat beside him, and Krillin didn't look too pleased.

(Later…)

Goku and Chichi were at the table.

"Before we start, did you read the instructions?"

"Yes Chichi I know what I'm doing. Believe it or not I actually read directions!"

Chichi rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Was that a smile Chichi? I'm shocked!"

"Just shut up and stick to chemistry."

"Yes ma'am!" Goku said saluting her.

"You are such an idiot."

"What did I do?"

The two began pulling equipment out of the box. Krillin continued to stare at the two from his table.

"Hello?"

Krillin snapped out of it, and looked over at Suno.

"Oh, sorry Suno! It's just that I'm kind of out of it right now."

Suno looked over at Goku and Chichi to see them working together just fine.

"Should… I be worried?" Suno asked.

"Huh?" Krillin asked. He then looked over at Goku and Chichi and back at Suno and realized what she was talking about. "No of course not. Goku wouldn't cheat."

"Oh ok." Suno said laughing nervously. "Sorry, that must've been a stupid question. I trust him after all."

Suno began taking items out of the chemistry box.

"And I trust Chichi." Krillin thought to himself.

"Let's get to work!" Suno said.

Goku and Chichi were reading the directions and doing as followed. The shared an occasional laugh along the way. Suno and Krillin constantly look back at the table to see what they were laughing about. They were irritated by the end of the class.

"Looks like someone's getting jealous." Vegeta said pointing. Bulma and Piccolo looked up to see an annoyed Krillin and Suno looking back and Goku and Chichi every few seconds.

"Poor kids." Piccolo said.

"Ok, the students who have finished their projects may leave, the rest may stay here!"

Krillin and Suno looked at their experiment. It was unfinished.

"Come look at ours sir!" Chichi said.

The teacher walked over to observe the experiment. "Very nice! I see an A+ in your future Goku!"

"I have a great partner!" Goku said.

"Aw." Chichi said.

The two teens laughed.

"Why are they laughing so much? This is school, there's no need for that much laughter!" Krillin said annoyed.

"I agree, but could you keep it down? We don't want the teacher's-"

"Krillin! Suno! How's your project looking?"

"Attention." Suno finished annoyed.

"Um… we didn't quite get the reaction you were looking for."

The chemistry teacher looked at the diagram of what the reaction looked like. A huge foamy substance was supposed to erupt out of the beaker. He looked at Krillin and Suno's experiment. Nothing had happened.

The teacher sighed. "Well, it looks like you'll have to work through lunch to finish this."

"What?" Suno asked.

"But it's Taco day in the cafeteria!" Krillin said.

"If you work through lunch quick enough, you'll be fine!"

Goku's stomach started growling. "Speaking of which, I'm unusually hungry, so I'm going to the cafeteria!"

"I may as well come too!" Chichi chimed in.

Krillin looked surprised. "You hardly ever eat at the cafeteria anymore!"

"First time for everything right?" Chichi asked as she and Goku walked out of the classroom.

"Oh this is so not cool." Krillin and Suno said.

(Later…)

Goku and Chichi were at lunch.

"So you learned to drive a Nimbus at the School of Korin?" Chichi asked.

"Uh huh. I was a natural!" Goku said with his mouth full. He swallowed it, and continued talking. "Next stop is flight though."

"Flight? Like Vegeta?"

"Yeah. I haven't really found the time or focus to fly yet. I do a little levitating here and there, but I have yet to really fly."

"Wow. There's so much you Saiyans can do."

"There's still so much power that I haven't tapped into yet. I guess when you think about it… it's like I haven't even gone through puberty."

"How so?"

"I mean you know my voice got lower and I got taller, and I can grow hair… in places…"

Chichi rolled her eyes.

"BUT, I have yet to fly or tap into my real strength."

"You mean as powerful as you are now you still haven't reached your full potential?"

"Not even close." Goku said.

"Incredible." Chichi said. She began staring at Goku.

Goku looked over at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, no of course not. I was just daydreaming." Chichi said embarrassed.

"Oh ok. You know I missed this!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean we haven't eaten lunch at the same table in 3 years!"

"I can't believe it's been that long already. Can you believe we'll be seniors next year?"

"Sounds crazy, but it's true! Where has the time gone?"

"That's what I want to know." Chichi said to herself.

(Meanwhile…)

Back in chemistry class, the professor was sleeping at his desk, and Krillin and Suno were getting help on their experiment from Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma.

"Next, you slowly pour the acid into the water." Bulma said quietly.

Krillin did as he was told while Suno sat there looking irritated.

"I mean who gets that friendly with someone they barely talk to?" Suno asked.

"I'm assuming you didn't tell her that Goku and Chichi were a thing way back when." Piccolo whispered.

"I haven't even told her we're dating yet." Krillin whispered back.

"This is so dumb though. Why question Goku's loyalty? He's not the type of person to cheat."

"Yeah!" Bulma said. "We all have good boyfriends here, so there's nothing to worry about. I know if my Yamcha wouldn't cheat, Goku definitely wouldn't!"

"I guess you're right Bulma! No need to stress over nothing after all right?"

"Exactly." Bulma said. "Oh, and finally heat the chemical mix over the Bunsen Burner."

Krillin heated the mix over the Bunsen Burner, and the chemical began slowly erupting out.

"We did it!" Krillin said.

"Huh what?" The professor said waking up, still dazed.

"The project is done sir. Can we go to lunch now?" Suno asked.

"Sure whatever." The teacher said.

The teenagers walked out of the classroom and began heading towards the cafeteria.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku and Chichi exited the cafeteria.

"So that was the first time you have even been in the cafeteria in a while huh?"

"Yeah. Usually I'm balancing school work, meetings, and organizing the school play. There's no time for lunch in my busy schedule!"

"You can manage all that ok? You know? Without worrying about…"

"My anxiety?" Chichi finished. "I haven't had a problem with that in a long time. I've been taking the required medicine for depression too, although I haven't needed to since I haven't had a relapse of that in quite some time too."

"Well I'm glad to see that you're doing so well. Guess a lot really has changed over the years."

"Maturity is inevitable after all… for the most part!" Chichi said.

There was a silence between the two.

"So… it seems like you and Krillin have become really close when I was gone. I remember when you two could barely stand each other!"

Chichi laughed nervously. "Yeah… how things have changed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I guess it's ironic that you mentioned how the dynamic between Krillin and I has changed because…"

It was quiet again.

"You want to hang out after school?" Chichi asked changing the subject. "We could talk then."

"I don't see why no-" Goku stopped mid-sentence. A huge smile began growing on his face. "SUNO!"

Goku happily ran over to his girlfriend.

"Hey you! I was looking for you in the cafeteria!"

"Sorry! Stupid me, I should've waited!"

Chichi's feelings looked hurt. "Goku?"

"I'll catch up with you later Chichi!" Goku said ignoring Chichi. "Bye!"

Goku and Suno walked off hand in hand leaving Chichi there speechless. An angry Krillin was approaching her.

"Were you about to leave with him?" Krillin asked.

Chichi turned around angry. "Nice to see you too!"

"Answer my question!"

"No jackass! I was just talking to Goku! What's wrong with that?"

"Everything is! You can't seriously believe your behavior with him in class today was just rekindling an old friendship can you?"

"That's what we are Krillin! Just friends!"

"You and Goku or me and you?"

Chichi looked upset. "That was a low blow Krillin."

"Well I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for how I feel!"

"If you must know Krillin I was about to tell him about us! Then his GIRLFRIEND cane in and just took him away so effortlessly!"

"Suno's his girlfriend Chichi! What do you expect?"

"I… don't know! You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"Well I'd hope you'd ditch Tien and Chiaotzu for me if I asked!"

Chichi was quiet.

"You totally ignore me in class, you're laughing with your ex like old times, is it illegal to be a little jealous now?"

Chichi still didn't answer.

"Now that I think about it, the only one who should be truly pissed is me, and now that I think about it, I am!"

"Krillin."

"No forget it!" Krillin said turning around. "Talk to you later."

Krillin walked off leaving Chichi alone in the hallway. She sighed and began shaking her head.

"Well this is just freakin wonderful." Chichi said sarcastically.

**A/N: Ok folks so I know some people are happy over this chapter lol looks like there's more drama to come with our junior class when it comes to love! Guess you'll have to keep reading to see where it goes! See you next update!**


	59. Let Me Be Myself

**A/N: Next chapter is here! Enjoy readers!**

Keiko and Botan were at their lockers.

"How many more weeks until summer?" Botan asked.

"13." Keiko said sadly.

Botan began groaning. "This semester is taking FOREVER! I hate it!"

"Who are you telling? I hate my classes, I hate these uniforms! And Harikawa has been keeping an extra eye on the sophomore class because of the whole Kazuma Gang incident, and that's the last person we need looking at us!"

Yusuke walked into the school wearing his usual green outfit instead of AHS's school issued uniform.

"What is he thinking?" Keiko asked.

"Just our favorite gang leader being a rebel." Botan said.

"What's up?" Yusuke said greeting a student. He dapped up another student who was walking to him. He saw Keiko and Botan at their usual spot and walked up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" Keiko asked.

"I got tired of it. I hate our school colors. Besides, green is my thing! You've got to admit I look pretty awesome in green."

Keiko smiled.

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke turned around to see one of the school administrators telling him to come over.

"I got caught already? Man! I was at least waiting for the tardy bell to ring! I'll see you girls in class."

Yusuke walked off from his friends.

"Speaking of which, we need to get to class ourselves." Botan said.

"I agree. Let's go!"

Botan and Keiko walked down the hallway when they heard two girls laughing.

"I mean Yusuke's like the hottest guy in the sophomore class."

Keiko and Botan stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why would he be interested in a goody girl like Keiko? She's too reserved for him. I'd show him a good night… something she never could do."

Both girls began laughing out loud, and Keiko's feelings were hurt.

"Come on. Let's go." Botan said putting her arm around Keiko and walking away from the girls.

Botan turned around. "Bitches!"

(Later…)

School was about to be over for the day, and Keiko was walking with the group.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"He skipped school after lunch." Keiko said annoyed. "At least that what I heard some girls squealing about. People who skip are so hot!" Keiko said mocking one of the girls she heard at lunch.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Hiei asked.

"Hell no! Especially not from these girls!"

"She's probably still thinking about what she heard about this morning." Yukina said.

"I told her not to let it bother her!" Botan said.

"Maybe it is time I reimage myself." Keiko said.

"Into what? You're fine how you are." Hiei said.

"Yeah right. The girls at this school have a point though. Who wants a goody two shoes who always has to do the right thing? I do want a boyfriend sometime during my high school years."

"Then continue to be yourself Keiko. That's all you need to worry about." Kurama stated.

"This isn't an afterschool special. That may have been the case way back when, but times have changed, and it's time for me to do the same."

Keiko walked in front of the others and left the school.

"Oh this won't end well." Yukina said.

(Later…)

Keiko walked into the town mall. She was looking around.

"Oh that blouse looks nice!" She said excitedly. "I mean… no Keiko. Don't buy the blouse!"

She continued walking through the store until a clerk walked up to her.

"Can I help you find anything?"

"Do you think you could show me the… leather section?"

The clerk smiled. "Right this way please!"

Keiko followed the clerk to the back of the mall. She saw a bunch of leather coats.

"Pick one you like!"

Keiko looked on rows and rows of the leather jacket section, and picked one out that she liked. She put it on and looked in the mirror.

"Oh…" Keiko said.

"Don't worry dear! The coat looks perfect on you, it's just that your outfit clashes with the jacket!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your outfit screams good girl, which clashes with the whole bad girl leather jacket image. What you need are some shirts which will fit with the jacket."

"So you'll help me?"

The clerk nodded. "Let's do this!"

The clerk and Keiko looked all over the store. She showed Keiko the dark color section and began handing her some different shirts.

"Do I really need all of these?"

"Yes!" The clerk said.

Next, the two girls went to the skirt section. Keiko picked up a long skirt, but the clerk smacked it out of her hand, and gave her a shorter one.

"Now THIS is a hot skirt, not that grandma one you showed me!"

The clerk kept moving around the store.

"But I liked the grandma skirts!" Keiko complained.

Finally, Keiko was led back to the leather section and given some boots.

"These boots will definitely turn some heads!"

"You think so?" Keiko asked surprised.

"Most definitely!" The clerk said handing her the boots.

"Is that it?"

"Uh huh! I'll ring your stuff up at the counter!"

The girls walked up to the front of the mall. The clerk rang up all of Keiko's things.

"Oh wait! I forgot one more thing."

The clerk went under the cabinet and pulled out some lipstick.

"This hasn't gone public yet, but I thought you'd like it. It's the special rose lipstick, it'll make you look irresistible."

"Whoa. It's a pretty shade of red." Keiko aid.

"And I'll give it to you free." The clerk said.

"You'd really do that for me?" Keiko asked.

"Of course! You deserve it!"

"Thanks! I'll make you proud!"

"I know you will! Good luck!"

Keiko skipped out of the mall happily with her hands full of bags.

(The Next Day…)

Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Botan were at Keiko's locker waiting for her.

"Anyone seen Yusuke or Keiko?" Botan asked.

"Maybe they finally hooked up." Hiei joked.

"Shut up!' Botan said with a smile.

"I think Yusuke is skipping school for the rest of this week." Kurama said.

"That sucks. Keiko's going to be so disappointed."

"I can't blame her for skipping." Yukina said. "School sucks big time now, and… oh my"

"KEIKO?" Botan said.

Everyone looked to see Keiko walk into the school. She was wearing a turquoise shirt with her leather jacket and her black skirt. She was also wearing her leather boots and the red lipstick.

"Holy crap." Hiei and Kurama said.

All eyes were on Keiko as she walked down the hallway. People began whispering.

"Hey guys." Keiko said to her friends. She then continued to walk past them.

Keiko slammed her hand in between the girls from yesterday's faces. They looked at her.

"Keiko?" They said in shock.

Keiko, instead of speaking tore off one of the girl's sleeves to her uniform. She then tore the shirt off the other. The girls began looking embarrassed as the students pointed and laughed.

"Who's a bad bitch now?" Keiko asked.

All of Keiko's friends' jaws were dropped.

"Did I enter the twilight zone or something?" Botan asked in shock.

Keiko walked back to her friends. "What's up?"

"More like what's happened?" Kurama asked.

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday? I've changed my image."

"This is who you want to be?" Yukina asked.

"I see I've turned some heads. I don't see what's wrong with this look personally."

"Keiko, you've never been the bad girl type! Why start now?"

"It's time for a change Botan! And I was expecting that you guys would understand that!"

"Look, we just don't want you to get hurt alright?" Hiei asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm almost 16 I think I can handle myself."

Keiko turned around and walked away from her friends.

"I don't think I'm too fond of the new Keiko." Kurama said.

"Agreed."

"We need to do something about this to stop her from acting like this." Hiei said.

Kurama looked at Hiei. "Ok, so I think I know how we can nip this in the bud real quick."

Yukina laughed. "Nip this in the bud. That's a funny phrase!"

"Shut up." Hiei said. "What's the plan Kurama?"

"I'll elaborate at lunch, but for now let's go."

The bell rang, and the students walked to class.

(Later…)

"An isosceles triangle has two congruent sides…." The students' math teacher talked about.

Botan was looking around the classroom. "Where's Keiko?"

Yukina shrugged.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Keiko walked in.

"Ms. Yukimura, you're half an hour late."

"Ok?" Keiko said.

"That means I counted you as absent. And why aren't you wearing your uniform? This outfit is not prohibited."

"Yeah whatever." Keiko said sitting down.

The teacher stared at Keiko blankly. "So… are you going to go to the nurse's office and change?"

"No I think I'll be ok." Keiko said with a smile.

"I don't know what's gotten into you young lady, but if you don't do what I say, I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office!"

Keiko got up. "Then I'll just save you the breath it takes you to tell me that. See ya!"

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.

"This has the potential to get out of hand quickly." Kurama whispered.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Hiei asked.

Kurama stood up. "Hiei and I will escort her to the principal's office to make sure she goes!"

"You'll what?" Keiko asked.

"What are you doing?" Yukina and Botan asked.

"Trust me on this one." Kurama whispered. "Let's go Hiei!"

Hiei looked at Kurama strangely for a second. "I guess."

Keiko looked at the boys strangely as the three walked out of class.

"What are you doing?"

"We're 'taking you to the principal'." Hiei said.

"So what are you doing for real?"

"Leaving the school." Kurama said.

"Huh? Why?"

"That doesn't matter. The only thing important right now is that we just saved you from taking a trip to Harikawa's office. He already hates the sophomore class. He does not need the stress."

"Actually, I planned on going in there."

"What? How come?"

"Because I want to let Harikawa know how we feel about the new Anime High School. I'm sick of it, and I was ready to give him a piece of my mind."

"Are you crazy? Harikawa's already mentally unstable enough, he could expel you!"

"Sometimes you have to take risks right?" Keiko asked.

The three reached the principal's office. "Maybe we could skip school tomorrow… that is if I'm not kicked out."

Keiko walked into the principal's office. "Oh Harikawa!"

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.

"So what's this plan?" Hiei asked.

"We're going to Yusuke's."

"Now?"

"Of course! If we go now, we can make it back before the teacher thinks we're doing something suspicious."

"Alright."

Kurama and Hiei ran out of the school.

(Later…)

Kurama and Hiei knocked on Yusuke's door. "Yusuke!" Kurama called.

Yusuke opened his window from the top of his house. "Yo! What's up?"

"You need to come back to school!"

"I don't really feel in a school mood today anyway."

"Why not?"

"I hate AHS now! I mean what kind of school gets punished for a party that not everyone attended? I understand that I was one of the people who attended that party, so getting punished by me for a few weeks is no big deal, but everyone suffered over there and it's partially my fault."

"Yusuke…" Hiei started.

"I don't want to go back."

"This is different though." Kurama said.

"How?"

"It's about Keiko!"

"What?"

Yusuke crawled out of the window, closed it, and jumped from the roof.

"Is she ok? What's wrong?"

"Come see for yourself." Hiei said.

(Meanwhile…)

Keiko was sitting in front of Principal Harikawa.

"So in one day, you've shattered your good reputation Ms. Yukimura. You've broken the school's dress code, talked back to a teacher, disobeyed rules."

"Ok I get it! But you know I honestly don't care."

"And why is that?"

"What's the point? You're an oppressor."

"Keiko, why are you acting like this?"

"To prove a point!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Keiko eyed the principal. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying do you truly care about the rules of this school, or are you trying to impress Urameshi?"

"What?" Keiko said angrily.

"Don't play innocent with me. I hear the students talking."

Keiko was quiet.

"Oh Keiko, you could do so much better than Yusuke. I know that, why don't you?"

"You don't know anything!" Keiko snapped.

"Very well." Harikawa said calmly. "I think I'll just call your parents up and let them see how they feel about how quickly you'll change for some delinquent."

Keiko began to look upset when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Harikawa answered. "What? A fight in the back of the school? I'm on my way."

Harikawa hung up. "Stay put." The principal said as he walked out of the office.

After a few seconds, the door opened back up.

"I'm still here!" Keiko said annoyed.

"Keiko?"

Keiko turned around to see Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei standing there.

"We'll… just leave you two alone." Kurama said. He and Hiei stepped outside.

"Hey! You came back!"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you dressed like that? The leather? The lipstick?"

"You… don't like it?"

"Well not on you!" Yusuke said.

Keiko's feelings were hurt. "Oh…"

"Wait… Keiko I didn't mean it in a hurtful way."

"I have to go. Bye!" Keiko said. She opened the door and scurried past Kurama and Hiei.

"Keiko!" Yusuke said.

"What did you tell her?" Kurama asked.

"I said she looked horrible!"

Hiei hit him in the arm. "Why would you tell her that?"

"What? I prefer her just the way she is!"

"Then why didn't you start off with that?" Kurama asked angrily.

"… Ok that was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"Duh!" Kurama and Hiei said.

(Later…)

Keiko was in the auditorium alone crying, when Chichi walked in.

"Keiko?"

Keiko looked up. "Oh… Chichi." Keiko said quickly wiping her face.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just me being stupid." Keiko said.

"How so?"

"I wore all of this crap, and tried to be a rebel."

"Why? To impress Yusuke?"

"How does everyone keep knowing this!" Keiko asked annoyed.

Chichi put her arm around Keiko. "You shouldn't try changing yourself for someone. I remember I did that once a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was afraid that he'd get bored of me at the time, so I tried changing things up to keep his attention."

"Did it work?"

"No it ended disastrously." Chichi said laughing.

"Well I mean Yusuke's the type that I thought would get bored of someone who always did the right thing. Now I'm in trouble with Harikawa and now I ended up embarrassing myself."

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad."

"He said I didn't look good at all."

"That jerk!" Chichi said upset. "A guy should never tell a girl that!"

"Well maybe it's the wakeup call I needed. Yusuke and I aren't going to happen."

"If it's meant to happen it will Keiko! Just… don't worry about Harikawa. I'm sure I can talk him out of suspending you."

"You think you can?"

"Well he says I'm one of his favorite students! Besides, he owes me a favor since I kept the little false alarm thing from a couple of weeks ago from getting into the newspaper."

Keiko smiled. "Thanks. Oh, and do you think you can help me return these clothes tomorrow? I don't think I could face the clerk alone."

Chichi laughed. "Sure."

Keiko sighed.

"Alright Keiko, let's get you to the nurses." 

The two girls got up and walked out of the auditorium.

**A/N: Oh Yusuke, you poor, poor fool lol I just love keeping characters from getting together! But anyway, hope you liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	60. Falling For You

**A/N: Hey folks! New chapter of AHS is right here! Enjoy!**

Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Yukina were standing in the hallway. Kenshin was at the end of the hallway on one side and Kaoru was on the other side.

"Ok, so we've went over MY plan thoroughly have we not?" Yahiko asked.

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever! We just need them to trust us. That's the only problem."

"What do you mean? I'm sure they trust you." Yukina said.

Yahiko and Sanosuke looked at Yukina.

(Flashback)

Yahiko and Kaoru were in a class together.

"Kaoru, I missed last week's note session. Can I see yours?"

"Why? So you can write a love letter on the back of them, forging my signature, hand it to Kenshin telling him to meet me in a closet, and try to get us together again?" Kaoru asked paranoid.

Yahiko looked at Kaoru like she was crazy. "Never mind then!"

Another time, Kenshin was at his locker. Sanosuke was walking up to him.

"Hey Kenshin! What's up?"

Kenshin saw Sanosuke and began back flipping away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing ha." Kenshin said nervously.

"Kaoru's not around Kenshin." Sanosuke said annoyed.

"Kaoru? Who said anything about Kaoru?" Kenshin asked with a nervous laugh. "I have to…. Go to the other side of the school for some reason. Bye!"

Kenshin sped down the hallway leaving Sanosuke alone.

(Flashback ends)

"Wow. Overreact much?" Yukina asked.

"You're telling me, but this time we've got a plan that's bound to work."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Yahiko said with a grin.

"You know Yahiko, if you put as much effort into your studies as you did with scheming, you'd be a straight A student."

Yahiko scoffed. "Well unlike school, THIS is important."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so after 1st block, the plan goes into action!"

Sanosuke and Yukina nodded.

(Later…)

Kaoru and Yukina were in the library.

"Yukina, I thought you said you already had all the books you needed for your English report."

"I do, but you know me, I'm the overachiever!"

Kaoru eyed Yukina suspiciously.

"Don't even think about saying it." Yukina said before Kaoru let out a word.

"What?"

"That I'm plotting something. For once, I'm letting you handle your problem on your own."

"Why thank you Yukina." Kaoru said. "I guess while I'm here, I better get a book for my science project coming up."

"Sounds like a good idea." Yukina said.

Kaoru stepped away for a moment. Yukina turned around and gave a small whistle. Yahiko popped his head up, and Yukina quickly ran towards him.

"What's she doing now?" Yahiko asked.

"Getting a book. Where's Sano?"

"He's handling Kenshin right now, get Kaoru ready."

"Right."

Yahiko ducked under again as Yukina ran around to her spot. Kaoru came back to her.

"Ok, let's go!"

Yukina nodded. "Let's take the long way. Hopefully the lunch bell will ring before we get back to class."

"I agree!"

The girls walked out of the library and down the hallway.

(Meanwhile…)

Sanosuke was in the school's club room looking at a paper. "I hope I know what I'm doing."

In his hand was a beaker full of chemical mix. He dropped it on the ground, and the mix began fizzing out of the beaker.

"Wow, I guess they did do the experiment right!"

Sanosuke ran across from the club room to the classroom.

"Kenshin!"

"What?" He asked startled.

"There's a chemical spill in the dojo!" Sanosuke said.

"Oh come on Sanosuke. I'm not stupid."

Sanosuke grabbed Kenshin and spun him around to see the classroom from across the hall. He saw that the room was filling up with fizz and began to panic.

"Oh no!" Kenshin said. He ran to the other side of the classroom and pulled the fire alarm.

Everyone began running out of the school panicking, Sanosuke was the only one left in the classroom.

"Wow I'm impressed. Yahiko successfully predicted that Kenshin would panic and pull the fire alarm."

Sanosuke looked around. "I really need to stop talking to myself."

He ran back to the other side of the classroom and pulled out another beaker that was covered.

"Let's hope this antidote works." Sanosuke said. He poured it all over the floor, and the fizz went up to it automatically.

"Nice!" Sanosuke said. He fled the scene.

"Who pulled the fire alarm?" Harikawa asked angrily.

"It was me sir!" Kenshin said. "There was a chemical spill forming in the club classroom, and I wanted to make sure everyone got out safely."

"A chemical spill huh?" Principal Harikawa asked unconvinced. "We'll see. Come with me."

"What? You don't believe me?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm not going to fall for any stupid freshman pranks!" Harikawa said dragging Kenshin down the hall.

(Meanwhile…)

Yukina and Kaoru were running down the hallway.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have used the other emergency exit?" Kaoru said.

"It might've been closer, but too many people would be trying to get through there at once. Too much of a hassle!"

"Do you know what happened?"

"I think I heard a student had a chemical spill in the club room."

"That's where Kenshin trains!" Kaoru said concerned. "… Not like I care or anything!" She added quickly.

Yukina smiled. "Well do you want to check it out?"

"Sure." Kaoru said.

The girls ran down the hallway to the scene of the incident.

Kaoru peaked her head inside of the classroom. "I don't see anything."

Harikawa had dragged Kenshin down the hallway. "So this place?"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin and Kaoru huh? You must be his accomplice?"

"What are you talking about? I was here with…" Kaoru turned around but Yukina was gone.

"YUKINA!" Kaoru shouted angrily.

Kenshin looked inside of the classroom. "It's all gone!"

"We were set up!" Kaoru told him.

"Excuses, excuses. Both of you have in school suspension!"

"WHAT?" They both said.

"That'll kill my spotless record!" Kenshin said.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone."

"Principal Harikawa!" Kaoru pleaded.

"Come with me children."

Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Yukina peaked their heads from around the hallway.

"I feel really bad about this." Yukina said. "I didn't know you two would forcefully drag me away from her! I would've liked a heads up!"

"Me too considering you kneed me!" Yahiko said.

"Yeah… sorry about that." Yukina said embarrassed.

(Later…)

Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting alone in "In School Suspension". They were angry.

Kaoru tried to keep her calm but couldn't. She turned around. "You know this is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah! You started all of this crap in the first place!"

"WHAT?"

"What are you? Like the Samurai that cried wolf or something?"

"There was something there thanks. Why were you even over there?"

"Because I was curious!"

"Exactly! You're always curious about something! You constantly butt into other people's business and try to make it your own!" Kenshin snapped.

"Oh is that what you think?"

"It's what I know!"

Kaoru turned around frustrated. "You make me sick Kenshin Himura."

"Yeah well the feeling's mutual Kaoru Kamiya."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

The room went silent again, and the two failed to notice Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Yukina watching them from the hallway.

"So… when are they going to makeup?" Sanosuke asked.

"Uh… soon?" Yahiko said. "I hope."

Kenshin had his arms folded. He was looking annoyed, and it was his turn to start the conversation.

"What the hell is your problem anyway?"

Kaoru turned back around. "My problem?"

"Everything was fine with us until a couple of weeks ago! You all of a sudden start shunning me, and you don't want to explain your problem!"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Then I guess you're in denial."

"Denial? If anyone's in denial it's you!"

"And how is that?"

"Do you remember what you did at the party?"

"Not… exactly?"

"Ok, then you don't need to know why I'm mad."

"Aha! So you admit that you are mad?"

"Aha!" Kaoru said mocking him. "Who cares?"

"I'm trying to fix this stupid friendship and you're over here-"

"OH so our friendship is _stupid_ huh?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin sighed. "Why are you trying to twist every word I say and make it into a bad thing? I don't understand!"

"The party, I asked if you wanted to dance. You said no. I turn the corner and see you dancing with someone else. Satisfied?"

Kenshin thought for a moment. "You mean Tomoe?"

"Yes I mean Tomoe." Kaoru said.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Whatever Kenshin. I don't care."

"So… if you don't care then why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Oh my… ok. Then what are you?"

"I'M HURT OK!" Kaoru snapped.

Kenshin looked surprised. "Hurt?"

"Why do you think I wanted to talk to you so badly? Or get you to talk to my friends? Or… or take you to the party in the first place?"

"Oh… I mean Sanosuke told me this stuff but,-"

"Then who's in denial again?" Kaoru asked. "I liked you and I thought you liked me and I got happy about that for a moment."

"I do like you!"

Kaoru looked up. "Yeah right."

"No it's true! I like you Kaoru. A lot."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know why I danced with Tomoe. I guess I was nervous around you, and I didn't want to embarrass you in front of all those people at the party. Relationships aren't necessarily my thing."

"Oh."

"I never wanted to hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Kenshin. I was stupid to annoy you, and I shouldn't have denied my feelings for you so long."

"It was my fault too. I probably should've done something to fix the situation earlier."

The two freshmen smiled at each other.

"So…" Kaoru said.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru smiled. "You like me!"

"Yes that I do."

"Then… what's next?"

Kenshin thought for a moment. "This I guess."

Kenshin walked over to her desk and kissed her.

"Wow." Kaoru said. She got up and kissed him back.

The bell for rang for the end of lunch period, and Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Yukina ran back to the door of the Suspension Room.

"Did we miss anything?" Yahiko asked with his mouth full of food.

The three looked through the door to see Kenshin and Kaoru together with their desk scooted beside each other, holding hands with their faces close together.

"I guess we did!" Yukina said angrily.

"Idiot!" Sanosuke said slapping Yahiko in the back of the head.

"OW!" Yahiko said.

"It's your fault we missed them get together!"

"Well at least my plan worked!" Yahiko said.

While Yahiko and Sanosuke continued to argue, Yukina knocked on the door to get Kenshin and Kaoru's attention. They looked over and smiled. They walked over to the door.

"Hey guys!" Kenshin and Kaoru said.

"Hey lovebirds!" Yahiko said with a grin. "Guess it took your meddlesome friends long enough to get you two together huh?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys mad at us?" Sanosuke asked.

"We should be, but we aren't." Kenshin said.

"That's a relief." Yahiko said.

"Besides, my brother and his friend got in school suspension last week for being seen leaving the school for unknown reasons." Yukina said. "He said that since they were on good behavior the entire time, the punishment doesn't go on your permanent record!"

"Yes!" Kenshin cheered. "That means an entire carefree afternoon with my girlfriend!"

"Aw!" Kaoru said.

"Awwww!" Everyone else said.

"Unlike Sano over here I actually know how to set people up!"

"You know what Yahiko?" Sanosuke said.

The two boys continued arguing. Yukina looked at them both and back at Kenshin and Kaoru, who had walked back to their seats to continue staring at each other. Yukina closed the door, so they could get some peace and quiet.

"Thank you." Kenshin and Kaoru mouthed to her.

Yukina gave the couple a thumbs up, as she dragged Yahiko and Sanosuke away from the room.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter folks! I guess I contradicted what I said last chapter about loving to keep characters apart lol I actually enjoy getting them together too! I'm so conflicted! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next update!**


	61. Come Around

**A/N: Ok folks, so here's the next chapter of Anime High School! Enjoy!**

It was the end of the school day and Piccolo was waiting for Vegeta at his locker.

"Where is he at?" Piccolo wondered. He looked up to see him coming towards him.

"Hey! Where've you been? You're usually here before I am!"

"Oh Yusuke was in a bad mood. The girl he has a crush on isn't speaking to him right now, and I thought he may need some cheering up."

"Oh. Your new friend." Piccolo said, clearly jealous of Vegeta's newfound friendship.

"Yeah, so I was thinking that maybe I'd sneak him into one of DJ Cell's parties?"

"What? I thought we were supposed to chill today over at my house."

"I know, but we do that every week you know? I rarely see Yusuke in school."

"Ok I get it." Piccolo said annoyed.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'll… call you later?"

"Sure." Piccolo said.

Vegeta walked away slowly turning around to see if Piccolo would look at him, but he did not.

Piccolo began looking around the school. He saw Goku and Suno walking hand in hand, Tien and Launch, Yamcha and Bulma, and Arale and Chiaotzu.

"Everyone at this school is in a freakin relationship." Piccolo said complaining.

He began walking down the hallways.

"May as well stay here for a while. No point in going home yet."

(Meanwhile…)

Botan and Keiko were at their locker.

"Are you going to talk to Yusuke yet?" Botan asked.

"Nope. I'm done with him, and there's no need to associate myself with him anymore!"

Botan rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because you should be happy you have a love interest! I have no one. All I have is my stupid boring life, and being the stupid boring set director for the stupid boring play at the end of the year."

"I think it's illegal to use stupid and boring that many times in a sentence."

Botan glared at Keiko.

"Aw you know I'm kidding! Don't worry Botan, you'll find someone ok?"

"I guess." Botan said disappointed.

"Oh and the play won't be stupid! I've gone to a few rehearsals! It's going to be pretty good!"

"Oh crap!" Botan said panicking.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"I have a rehearsal in like 2 minutes! It's on the other side of the school!"

"Well go!" Keiko said.

Botan turned around and began running. "I'll call you later!"

"Bye!"

Piccolo continued walking down the hallway. "My life sucks."

Botan was quickly approaching the other side of the school. "One minute!"

"I wonder why I can't ever be happy."

Botan turned the corner. "30 SECONDS!"

"Huh?" Piccolo said looking up.

Botan couldn't stop herself, and the two ran into each other.

"Oww!" They both said. The two looked at each other.

"Piccolo?"

"Botan?"

The two looked away from each other embarrassed.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry that was so stupid of me. I'm such a ditz."

Piccolo got up. "No you're not."

He helped her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. What are you doing here after school?"

"I need to get ready for my rehearsal for the end of the year play."

"Oh cool. You're set director right?"

"Yeah."

The two were silent again.

"Uh… you haven't texted me in a while." Botan said.

"Sorry about that. My cell phone broke and I probably won't be getting a new one until close to the end of the year."

"That sucks." Botan said.

"I mean I could give you my home phone number. Vegeta's usually the only one that calls that."

"Well if you're willing to give it, I'll take it!" Botan said. "Wait that didn't sound right."

"I understood what you meant." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Don't blush Botan. He's just a Namekian. A very cute nice one." Botan said to herself. "Would you like to come to a practice?"

"If I'm welcome ok!" Piccolo said.

Botan smiled. "Well come on!"

Botan grabbed his hand and began walking him down the hallway. She reached the doors and opened them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Brought a visitor."

"Who cares?" Yumi asked.

"Of course you don't." Botan said irritated. "You know Chichi right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Piccolo!" Chichi said. "You can sit in the audience if you want!"

"Cool!"

Botan was on stage. "Ok guys, so let's rehearse."

Piccolo watched in awe as he saw Botan talking on stage.

"She's so beautiful." Piccolo thought to himself.

"Hey Piccolo?"

"Yes?"

"Today we're going to start building the sets while we're here. Would you like to help?"

"Ok!"

Piccolo got up and walked down the auditorium.

"Get it!" One of the students said. All the freshmen began giggling.

"Shut up!" Chichi said.

"Yes Ms. Director Chichi." The actors said.

"Chichi suggested that we need some extra help, but we don't need any if you don't want to help."

"Oh it's no problem!" Piccolo said.

Botan took Piccolo behind the curtain. "We can start painting this stuff."

"Cool." Piccolo said. He grabbed the paint. "So the play is at the end of the school year right?"

"Yeah. I'm all panicked about how things will work out. We were trying to start the set at the end of the first semester, but after the party Harikawa just cancelled the play altogether."

"Really? That's terrible."

"I know. Then suddenly he just wanted to bring it back, and now we're on this tight schedule. It's really stressful."

"Well I can be of extra service if you need it. I do have the ability to regenerate my limbs so there's not really anything I can't handle."

"Well look at you Mr. Bragger over here!" Botan said.

The two started laughing. Botan began pulling the wood from the back.

"I was surprised you were just wandering around the school. Usually you're with Vegeta!"

"Well Vegeta wanted to cheer Yusuke up."

"Oh." Botan said. "He said something mean to Keiko and she hasn't forgiven him yet, and he's all depressed about it."

"Wow I never pegged Yusuke to be the one who'd get depressed over a girl."

"That's because he likes her a lot. But, for a brutal fighter, he's so clueless when it comes to girls."

"Apparently I must be too." Piccolo said.

Botan looked at him. "Why did you say that?"

"Obviously I would've had a relationship if I knew what I was doing."

"You're here helping out a play that you probably have no interest in whatsoever. I think that's a pretty good start." Botan said with a smile.

"Really?"

Botan nodded. "Well in my book that scores some major points."

"Which is awesome by the way because you are quite the awesome girl."

Botan blushed hard at that statement. "Oh… thanks."

Chichi peaked her head around the back. "Alright lovebirds get to work!"

Piccolo was the one to blush this time. "Whatever." He mumbled under his breath.

Botan laid the set down on the flat surface. She took out some paint and started with the right half of the set.

"Can you get that end for me?" Botan asked.

"Of course!"

Piccolo went to the opposite side of the set. From there he could get a side view of what was going on during rehearsal.

"Where is Shishio?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea. Are you really surprised that he's not here though?" Sojiro asked.

"I guess not. It's just that I'm… worried." She whispered. "I mean who knows where he could be right now!"

"He and his mother got into an argument this weekend, so he hasn't been staying at home."

"What? Why didn't he tell me that?" Yumi asked angrily.

"He didn't want you to worry that's all!" Sojiro said. "Calm down. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah probably using his fake ID to get into a bar and drink." Yumi said.

"Shishio wouldn't appreciate that comment."

"Only because he knows it's true."

"Places everyone!" Chichi said. "We start in a matter of minutes!"

Everyone began scattering across stage.

"Get into character everyone!" Chichi started. "We need to have this mastered very soon!"

Chichi rushed to the front of the auditorium. "And act-"

"Chichi!"

Chichi turned around to see Krillin. She began to look irritated. "What do you want Krillin?"

"I want to make things right between us!"

"Krillin, I don't know if you noticed this or not, but I'm kind of in the middle of something here!"

"The play can wait! I was just here to say that I'm sorry for acting so jealous around Goku the other week."

"Ok." Chichi said turning around.

"For some reason I feel like that isn't it." Krillin said.

"Look, can we talk about this later? If I think about that I'll get mad, and I can't be mad while directing a play!"

"This is about our relationship! Isn't that a bit more important?"

"I can't have you overreacting over every single thing!" Chichi snapped.

"Ooh this is getting good." A freshman said on the stage.

"What do you mean?"

"This entire year for us has been filled with nothing but paranoia, jealousy, and lack of trust! I care about you Krillin, but I can't keep doing this every time because of Goku! You're his best friend, and you haven't told him about us yet have you?"

"Well… no."

"Ok then! So don't start getting angry with me anymore when this was something that could've been solved by either one of us a long time ago ok?"

"Sorry." Krillin said a bit more serious this time.

Chichi sighed. "It's ok." She kissed him on the cheek. "Just have a little bit more faith in me next time ok?"

"Alright." Krillin said.

She smiled. "You can stay if you want to."

"I will!" Krillin said. He sat down in the audience.

"Ok, now that the little interruption is over."

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked up and an annoyed Chichi turned around. "WHAT NOW!"

Shishio was standing in the doorway.

"Shishio!" Sojiro said excitedly.

"Oh great." Yumi said.

Shishio walked up to Yumi. "Hey."

"Hi." She said not looking at him.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Why did you tell Sojiro that you were having problems with your mom, but not me?"

Shishio glared at Sojiro.

"Sorry, it kind of slipped out."

"I didn't want you to worry." Shishio said turning back around to Yumi.

"I just feel like you're drifting further and further away from you. Like I feel that I'm losing you to… you know."

Shishio thought for a minute. "Alcohol?" He whispered.

"Are you really that surprised."

"I don't have a problem or anything Yumi. It calms me down, and helps me get through my troubles."

"Once upon a time that used to be me. We've been going out forever I just thought you could tell me anything by now."

"You aren't being replaced by… you know what, if that's what you're thinking." Shishio said.

"You know what?" Chichi asked listening to their whole conversation. "I don't know what! I want to know!"

Yumi was quiet. "I don't know Shishio."

"There's a big difference between drinking and you. I love you."

Yumi looked up. "Do you really mean that?"

"I don't say things I don't mean." Shishio said.

Yumi smiled and kissed him.

"Aw!" Everyone in the audience said.

Piccolo and Botan were watching this from the back.

"Gag me with a spoon _please!_" they said at the same time. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"I'd hate to be so into someone so much that I'd have that much drama." Botan said.

"Me too." Piccolo said. "Is love really worth all of that?"

"I doubt it! But I wouldn't know. I haven't necessarily been in love before."

"That makes two of us." Piccolo said.

Both teens reached for the paintbrush in the can at the same time and their hands touch.

"Soft hands." Piccolo said.

Botan looked at him.

"Soft hands? Did I just really say that out loud?" Piccolo asked himself. "I'm such an idiot."

"Thanks. I like you're hand too."

"Really?" He asked. "You don't think a Namekian hand is too rough or scaly or monster looking?"

"I was never really into the whole normal thing." Botan said.

Piccolo smiled. "Everyone loves a little something different every now and then right?"

"Exactly."

Chichi went behind the curtain, and the two quickly released hands and started looking at the set again.

"Is this all you've guys got done?" Chichi asked.

"Uh…" The couple said.

"Now Pic, you know I love you, but if you're going to be a distraction to Botan-"

"I'll be more focused." Piccolo finished.

"Thanks!" Chichi said with a smile. She went back onto the stage. "Alright everyone! No more interruptions this time for real! Action!"

Piccolo and Botan smiled at each other and began painting the set again.

(Later…)

It was nighttime and everyone began walking out of the auditorium.

"Excellent rehearsal guys! See you on Thursday!" Chichi said.

"You're not leaving the auditorium?" Botan asked.

"Um… Krillin and I have some making up to do." She said with a smile.

"So go away!" Krillin said.

Botan quickly closed the door. "Krillin and Chichi making out? I can never honestly picture that."

"You're not the only one." Piccolo said.

"Speaking of making up, you're probably not going to want to go in the senior hall tomorrow. We've got some making up to do ourselves and since the janitors don't really clean this place up like they should it'll probably be on the floor tomorrow and-"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Piccolo and Botan shouted.

Yumi and Shishio ran to the back of the school.

"Well I need to go on home and pretend I didn't hear him say that." Sojiro said. "See ya!"

"Bye!" The two said.

Piccolo and Botan were left alone.

"Thanks again for coming out." Botan said.

"You're definitely worth it." Piccolo said.

The two teens reached the front of the school. "BOTAN!"

"My ride is here." Botan said. "The only time she's ever here on time!"

Piccolo laughed. "I will definitely be getting a job to get a new cell phone and you'll be the first I call."

Botan smiled. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

Piccolo smiled. "What was that for?"

"For being just what I needed. I'll talk to you later?"

"Most definitely." Piccolo said.

Botan turned around with a smile on her face and walked out of the school.

"Love you." Piccolo said still in a daze from the kiss.

(Later…)

Piccolo was walking down the street.

"Piccolo!"

Piccolo turned around to see Vegeta. "Hey."

"Where were you? I called and everything!"

"I was at the play rehearsal with Botan."

"Oh I see!" Vegeta said. "How was it?"

"Fine." Piccolo said plainly.

Vegeta looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope." Piccolo answered quickly. "Have fun with Yusuke?"

Vegeta then realized what this was about. "Are you jealous of Yusuke?"

"Pssh! No!" Piccolo said like a child.

Vegeta smiled. "Aw come on man! Yusuke and I have a lot in common, but you know you're still number one right?"

Piccolo stopped in his tracks and smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear!"

Vegeta laughed and caught up to his friend. "So…?"

"Botan and I kissed."

"WHAT? And I missed it! How? When?"

Piccolo began explaining the story as he and Vegeta walked home.

**A/N: And there you have it folks! People had been asking me about Piccolo/Botan for the longest time lol, and I must admit I do like the two together! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	62. Breaking Point

**A/N: Another chapter is here! Enjoy people!**

Keiko was walking down the hallway to class with Botan. Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama watched the girls walk away.

"Geez hasn't it been like 2 weeks since Keiko's spoken to you?" Yukina asked.

"Don't remind me. I've tried apologizing, but she won't even give me the chance to speak!"

"Let this be a lesson to you two morons! If you ever get a girlfriend please don't tell them they look bad in an outfit."

"I'm sure that statement is directed more towards Hiei than me right?" Kurama asked.

"Whatever!" Hiei said.

Umehito, one of Yusuke's friends in the gang walked up to him.

"Hey Yusuke."

"Umehito! It's been a while. What's up?"

"Rikimoto would like to talk to you after school today."

"Rikimoto?" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Rikimoto…" Yukina thought. "Isn't that a close friend of Yusuke's?"

"Uh huh. He was his best friend, but Kuwabara had beaten him pretty badly after Yusuke and him destroyed one of the Kazuma Gang's headquarters." Hiei explained.

"After Rikimoto was released from the hospital, his mom took him out of AHS and has him being home schooled." Kurama finished.

"Oh I see." Yukina said.

"Well… thanks for the information. I'll talk to him after school today."

"No problem Yusuke. And you don't have to worry, I'm ready for anything!"

Umehito walked away.

"Um… ok?" Yusuke said.

"What did he mean by that?" Kurama asked.

"I have no idea."

(After School…)

Yusuke was walking from school alone. On the opposite side of him was Keiko who was walking with Botan. She didn't even look in Yusuke's direction.

"This sucks." Yusuke said speeding away from the two girls. "I lost the girl, my closest friend doesn't go to AHS anymore, and the school is ruled by a psycho dictator. My life stinks."

Yusuke continued to walk down the street alone, when he finally reached Rikimoto's house. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a sound.

"Psst."

Yusuke looked around.

"Pssst!"

Yusuke looked up to see Rikimoto waving at him from his window.

"Riki!" Yusuke said excitedly.

"Hush!" Rikimoto said quietly. "You can't let my mom hear you. She blames you for what's happened, and doesn't want to around here!"

"Great." Yusuke said sarcastically. He took a giant leap in the air and landed on his friend's roof. He got inside the window.

"It's great to see you again pal."

"Likewise. I'm glad Umehito made to safe to school today."

"Huh? What do you mean today? What's going on?"

"Last night I was with the gang having a pretty good night on the town, and when we came back to our hideout, we found something."

"And what exactly is this something?"

Rikimoto turned around and began rummaging through his drawer. He pulled out a note.

"Here."

"Who is it from?" Yusuke asked.

"Take a wild guess."

Yusuke took the note and unfolded it.

_Urameshi,_

_ It's been __far__ too long since we've had a rumble. Where the hell have you been? You haven't gone soft on me now have you? I've been training every day since our last encounter at Anime High School, and I've wanted you to taste the power of what the spirit sword can really do. I understand if you're completely and utterly terrified about showing up to have a one on one with me, so the Kazuma Gang and I have given you an ultimatum. Instead of doing a one on one like we've originally planned, we're going to have a final brawl. It will be an all or nothing, Urameshi vs. Kazuma gang war. Last group standing wins and the ones that survive join us. We thought you might find these terms to be a lot more reasonable. You know where to find me, and I look forward to your response._

_From,_

_Kuwabara Kazuma_

"Whoa." Yusuke said.

"Scary isn't it?" Rikimoto said.

"Yeah… the fact that Kuwabara could actually use better vocabulary is very scary!"

Rikimoto gave Yusuke a blank stare. "Huh?"

"I don't care about this letter. Kuwabara has never scared me."

"So you're ready to fight?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry… what?"

"There's no point in having an all-out brawl with Kuwabara. That's exactly what he wants."

"So let's give it to him!"

"Why? A ton of people could get hurt or killed. I'm not risking that!"

Rikimoto began to get angry. "Is this the same Yusuke Urameshi I've known since preschool?"

"No it's not!" Yusuke said. "Nobody understands! I'm one of the primary reasons Anime High School is how it is now, I'm not going to ruin anyone else's lives by putting innocent people in the line of fire for no reason!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Rikimoto asked disgusted.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Yusuke snapped back. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time we messed with the Kazuma Gang?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS SO BADLY!" Rikimoto shouted.

Yusuke looked shocked.

"I want revenge. I NEED it! You're going to help the gang use your spirit energy and kill all of those people!"

"You're… deranged!" Yusuke said. "I won't do it!"

"Rikimoto sweetie are you ok? I thought I heard you shouting!" His mother said.

The boys were quiet. Yusuke got up from the bed.

"I believe I've overstayed my welcome."

"Rikimoto?" His mother called again.

Rikimoto was silent.

"Rikimoto!"

Yusuke turned around and crawled back out of the window he came from. He jumped from the top and landed on the ground with his feet.

Rikimoto's mom walked in. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I was just yelling to get the birds off of my window."

"Oh ok! Well sorry to interrupt you!"

"Whatever." He said.

His mom quietly walked out as Rikimoto took out his cell phone.

"I didn't want it to have to go this far, but you won't be the reason why I don't get my revenge. Looks like our newly reformed leader needs to have a relapse, and I know just what it'll take to push him there."

Rikimoto began dialing a number.

(Later…)

Yusuke was in his room doing homework when his social worker walked in.

"Yusuke, you have a visitor."

"Is it Keiko?"

"No."

Yusuke groaned. "Then I don't want to see them."

"Oh come on Yusuke."

"I'm serious!" Yusuke said angrily.

The Social Worker sighed. "Fine." He closed Yusuke's door and walked back out to the main hallway.

"He doesn't want any visitors right now."

"Oh… ok." Botan said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's ok. I was just trying to fix something for my friends, but maybe another time?"

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Yes sir!" She said.

The Social Worker smiled. "Ok, then I'll see you the same time tomorrow."

Botan smiled and walked out of the Foster Home. She failed to notice two men wearing the Kazuma Gang uniform.

"She's hot!" One of them said.

"Shut up. That's one of Urameshi's friends, so I guess the tip we got about where Yusuke lives was right!" The other one said.

"So we need to call Kuwabara and tell him to rally up every member he can find!"

"I'm on it."

(Later…)

It was late at night, and all lights were out. Yusuke was staring at the ceiling.

"I do not feel like going to school tomorrow." He thought to himself.

When he was quiet, he heard the sound of the door being knocked on.

"What the hell? It is 2 am people!" Yusuke said to himself. "Even I don't even sneak back into the house this late."

Yusuke quickly and quietly travelled down the hallway and looked through the peephole. His eye's widened as he went into a state of shock.

"Yusuke?" A voice whispered.

Yusuke turned around to see his social worker.

"Call 911." Yusuke whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask just do it!" Yusuke whispered harshly.

"We hear voices!" Kuwabara said from outside. "We'll give you to the count of 3."

Yusuke backed away from the door and turned around. "Evacuate everyone from downstairs first to go upstairs, and take the emergency exit railway from there."

"One…"

The Social Worker got off the phone with the police. "What's going on?"

"Two…"

"Just go!"

"Three…!"

The Social Worker turned the lights on.

"Four…!"

Yusuke ran and pulled the fire alarm. "EVERYBODY GET UP!"

"FIVE!"

The door was kicked open and at least 20 men from the gang began rushing through the door. Yusuke pushed them all back into the doorway causing them to get stuck. He turned around and began barricading the main hallway with furniture so none of the people could get to the other kids living there. The members of the gang got unstuck from the doorway and charged towards Yusuke.

"Let the games begin."

Yusuke punched two of the gang members in the face. Three more tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face.

"Get… off!" Yusuke said. He managed to elbow two of the guys in the stomach and kicked the other one in the throat.

More ran inside.

"Oh great." Yusuke said preparing to fight some more.

Kuwabara was standing outside of the house, watching as more of his gang went to fight his enemy.

He examined the house and looked at the top.

"Hmmm?" Kuwabara said. He looked at the window to see all of the inhabitants of the foster home running.

"Oh, so he's trying to be slick huh? Let's see how easy it is for them to escape when this happens!"

Kuwabara took a deep breath. "SPIRIT SWORD!"

Kuwabara's spirit energy manifested into his sword. "SWORD EXTEND!"

The sword got longer as Kuwabara began to power up. A smile appeared on his face.

"Let's see what this new trick can do… SPIRIT SLASH!"

Kuwabara waved his sword from left to right twice causing waves of energy to come out of his sword. The first wave hit the top of the home. It exploded and the sounds of screams were heard.

Yusuke looked up. "What was that?" He looked to see the second wave of energy going straight through the doorway. It exploded hitting every single person downstairs.

(Meanwhile…)

Hiei was watching TV when Yukina walked in.

"Why are you up so late? And why is the news on right now?"

"Kurama called saying that 911 was called because of a disturbance at the Foster Home." Hiei said.

Yukina looked worried. "I better call Botan." She ran back into her room to get her cellphone.

(Back at the Foster Home…)

Yusuke regained consciousness. However, there were unconscious people lying all over the floor and there were flames scattered everywhere.

"My head." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"YOU." Yusuke said angrily. "MONSTER!"

"Oh stop it you're making me blush!"

"How? Who? Why?"

"How? My spirit energy. Who? A little birdie. Why? Because I need to get the real Urameshi out of you. Not this pansy who is against bloodshed."

"You… destroyed my home."

"Oh cry me a river you little bitch."

Yusuke began charging his energy up. "You're going to pay for this."

Kuwabara laughed. "We'll see about that, but not tonight. At another time. I expect this result times 100."

Yusuke was glowing because of his anger.

"See you later Yusuke."

Kuwabara turned around, as his friends began helping each other up, and fleeing the burning building.

Yusuke ran out after them, but when he got there they were all gone.

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned around to see his social worker. He was angry.

"Sir, I don't know how they found me I just-"

The social worker wasn't saying anything.

"Is everyone ok?"

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" The Social Worker snapped.

Yusuke was surprised. "Sir I-"

"The home is destroyed because of you! These people barely escaped with their lives!"

"I don't know how they found this place!"

"It's because of you and your stupid gang activities! Time after time I told you not to fall into the wrong crowd, and this time its cost us EVERYTHING!"

Yusuke was on the verge of tears. "Please-"

"You can't be around here anymore." The Social Worker said in a calm voice.

"What? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Not here! You're a life ruiner Yusuke Urameshi, and I don't EVER want to see you around here again!"

A distressed Yusuke turned around and ran off as the sounds of the fire trucks and police sirens could be heard getting closer.

(Meanwhile…)

Botan was pacing back and forth in her Grim Reaper Pajamas with her cell phone pressed against her ear.

"Come on Keiko."

"Hello?"

"Keiko."

"Botan! It's three in the morning! What the heck! I guess I can't blame you though, I'm the dumb one who forgot to turn their phone off."

"Keiko! Listen to me."

"What? What's wrong?"

"There was a fire at the foster home due to an invasion."

Keiko did a nervous laugh. "What? You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was… the fire destroyed the home completely. They're showing a group of the kids and some of the older ones who live there, but I haven't seen Yusuke yet."

Keiko began to panic as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my…"

"Keiko don't panic! I'm sure Yusuke's fine!"

"I'm coming down there!"

"At three am? Keiko it's dangerous!"

"I'll be down there in a sec!" Keiko said hanging up before Botan could respond. She started crying, but quickly wiped away her tears. She opened her window and began to climb out.

(Meanwhile…)

Yusuke had reached a small hideout in the junkyard. Rikimoto and the rest of the gang were in there.

"Yusuke, you ok man?" Rikimoto asked.

Yusuke ignored him and shoved through the rest of the group.

"We didn't know they would attack you tonight! How did they even know where you live?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Yusuke said. "We're going to get them back. All of them. But leave Kuwabara Kazuma to me. I want to kill him myself."

Rikimoto looked at Yusuke and could tell that the hatred from long ago was back in his eyes. He cracked a smile.

**A/N: Dang! That sucks for Yusuke :/. Another sucky thing is that AHS is now going to be on hiatus over the next month. Sorry guys, it's just due to some personal problems and decisions, I'm going to have to step away from fanfiction for a while. If everything goes according to plan, Anime High School should be back NOVEMBER 14TH! So mark those calendars! Then we can finally finish off this extremely long year lol. Stay tuned for more chapters, see you next update!**


	63. Come On Home

**A/N:** **We're baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccck! Lol AHS is back to finish up the last chapters of the school year! Hope you enjoy it!**

Yahiko was walking up his driveway with a smile on his face.

"Wait until mom and dad see my interim report! They're going to be so pleased with my progress!"

Yahiko got closer and closer to his house until he heard yelling.

"You mean to tell me you can't man up, and take responsibility to tell him!"

"I asked a simple question, and you snap at me! What the hell is your problem?"

Yahiko sighed. "Not this again."

He walked up to his house, took out his set of keys, and opened the door.

"Think you guys can stop screaming long enough to look at my interim report? I have straight A's this semester so far!"

"Good sweetie." Yahiko's mother said.

"Please hold back the enthusiasm." Yahiko said sarcastically.

"We're proud of you son! Really, we are! It's just that your mother and I were in the middle of something."

"I noticed. I'm pretty sure everyone withing a four mile radius knows too. I'd give anything to make you two stop arguing!"

"It's funny you should mention that..." Yahiko's mom started.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"... Your mother and I... have decided to get a divorce."

A look of horror overtook Yahiko's face. "What?"

"You told him so bluntly."

"First you wanted me to tell him, and now you're saying I did it too bluntly?"

"STOP!" Yahiko said. "This is a joke right? You're kidding?"

Yahiko's parents were silent.

"Look when I said I'd do anything, I didn't mean make you two separate!"

"Honey."

"NO! You can't get a divorce! You just can't!"

"Yahiko." His father started.

Yahiko ran up the stairs to avoid hearing anything else his parents said.

(The Next Day...)

"Are you alright?" Tsubame asked.

"Not really. After all those years Tsubame. I should've known though. I was in denial."

"What are you talking about?"

"They've been arguing since the beginning of the year! I just thought it was a phase that they'd get out of, but I was wrong obviously."

"It'll be ok Yahiko." Tsubame assured him. "I know things look tough now, but you'll be fine! Really!"

"Whatever." He said sadly.

"Yahiko!"

Yahiko looked over to see Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke walking towards him.

"Not really in the mood for all this company today." Yahiko said.

Tsubame ran over to their friends. "Hey guys."

"Good morning Tsubame. Is Yahiko ok?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm afraid not. His parents told him yesterday that they're splitting up."

"What?" Sano said in shock.

"Oh no!" Kaoru said.

"The poor thing is all bummed out about it. I wish I could cheer him up."

The others looked to see Yahiko slowly walking down the hallway.

"We need to find a way to cheer him up somehow." Kaoru said.

"Let him come to us. He has to take this news his own way first before we're able to help him." Kenshin said.

"I guess you're right."

(Later...)

"Ok guys so can anyone plot this point on a graph for me?" The teacher asked.

Yahiko was in class staring into space. His friends were watching from behind him.

"I can't stand to see him like this." Tsubame said.

"Neither can I. Can we intervene yet?" Kaoru asked.

"Patience honey." Kenshin said.

Yahiko raised his hand.

"Well at least he's still actively participating in class!" Sanosuke said.

"Would you like to try to solve the problem Yahiko?"

"No. I feel sick, and would like to go to the nurse's office."

"Oh... go on ahead then."

Yahiko gathered his things, and walked out of the class.

"Or not." Sanosuke said.

"He probably wasn't focused enough on this anyway, maybe some time alone at home will do him some good." Kenshin said.

Yahiko walked down the hallway, but past the nurse's office. He walked out of the door and down the sidewalk. He heard a sound of a speeding car coming close.

"What the heck?" Yahiko said.

The car came to an abrupt halt in the Anime High School parking lot. The annoyingly loud music in the car also cut off as Shishio, Yumi, and Sojiro came out of the car.

"Crap! Guys we're late for first period!" Sojiro said panicked.

Yumi came out of the car next. "Oh relax Sojiro it's not like we missed anything."

Shishio stumbled out of the car yeah. "Yumi's right buddy. We'll be fine."

The three looked up to see Yahiko staring at them.

"Uh oh." Sojiro said.

Yumi elbowed him in the side.

"You guys are a little young to be driving aren't you?"

"What are you going to do? Tell on us?" Shishio scoffed.

Yahiko shook his head. "Nah. A drunk like you isn't even worth my time."

"What did you say about him?" Sojiro asked angrily.

"Calm down Sojiro. That was a very bold statement from the quiet one of Kenshin's little group."

Yahiko just stared at Shishio.

"Looks like something's troubling you."

"It's none of your business."

"Aw come on. Why can't you tell-"

"My parents are splitting ok?" Yahiko said cutting him off.

Shishio scoffed. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?"

"At least both of your parents are still alive and care about you."

"Because you definitely know what I'm going through right now." Yahiko said sarcastically.

Shishio glared at him. "Get over it kid. You're going to go through a lot of hardships in life. If you can't get through this hurdle you definitely won't be making it in life."

Yahiko was angry by this point. "So what do you suggest? I drink my life away until I'm so drunk I forget about my own personal problems?"

Shishio was offended this time. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that drinking through hardships I life isn't the same thing as literally getting through them. Take a page out of your own little lecture and use it yourself, so get over it kid," Yahiko said mocking him. "And check yourself into AA while you're at it."

Shishio began walking towards Yahiko until Yumi and Sojiro held him back. Yahiko continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Yeah you BETTER walk away!"

"Calm down Shishio before someone catches us out here!" Sojiro said.

Shishio broke away from both of them anyway.

"Screw this!" He shouted. "That bastard just killed my good mood."

He turned around and began to walk back to the car.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"I'm taking a drive!"

"We're coming with you!" Yumi said.

"We are?" Sojiro whispered.

"He shouldn't be out driving in his... condition."

"Drunk?" Sojiro asked.

Yumi rolled her eyes and grabbed Sojiro by the arm. "Just come on."

"Let me get this straight, we're risking our own lives by getting in the car with someone who's drunk and can't drive because he's too young to do both?"

"Shut up Sojiro!" Yumi said.

(Later...)

Yahiko arrived in his house. He looked around to make sure his parents were gone, and jetted up the stairs.

"It must be my fault." Yahiko thought to himself. "I'm such a burden."

(Flashback)

"You know, there's not much we can do about our financial situation obviously." Yahiko's mom said.

"How about you actually getting another job?" Yahiko's dad said angrily.

"Seriously? I already have two, and let's not mention being a mother to Yahiko. That's something I have yet to see you do!"

"The kid is fine. He's 14 years old! He doesn't need that much attention these days!"

"I can't believe you! He's still a child! You actually think he can survive out there on his own right now? We barely can!"

"Well what do you expect me to do? I've got four freakin jobs! This isn't working for us! We need more money!"

"I know that! But you don't even seem to be trying anymore! Parenthood is more important! You don't want to lose your bond with your son!"

"I'm trying to be able to make money for my son!"

(Flashback ends)

"I knew things were tight around here, but if I'm that much of a bother, then I don't need to be here anymore."

Yahiko emptied out his backpack and began putting his clothes and other belongings in there as well.

"I'm outta here."

Yahiko grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs, and out of the door.

(After School...)

Kenshin and the others were walking out of AHS.

"That was weird. Has anyone heard from Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.

"Nope. Not even a text message." Tsubame said worried.

"Maybe we should start panicking now." Kaoru said.

"Let's go over there and see if he's ok." Sanosuke said.

"Good idea." Kenshin said.

(Later...)

The group had reached Yahiko's house. His father was outside pacing back and forth.

"Mr. Myojin?"

Yahiko's dad looked. "Oh Kenshin. Thank goodness you're here. Have you heard from Yahiko today?"

"We saw him at school but didn't get the chance to talk to him this morning. Is everything ok?"

"I don't think it is." He said.

The group looked at each other worried and ran inside the house.

Mrs. Myojin was sitting on the couch crying.

"Mrs. Myojin! What's wrong?"

"I saw Yahiko's books and other school objects scattered on the floor and saw that half of his clothes are missing. I fear he's run away!"

The girls gasped and Kenshin and Sanosuke looked worried.

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll find him." Kenshin said.

"And we'll bring him home too." Sanosuke added.

"Please do. I just want him back!" She said sobbing.

"We need to get started!" Tsubame said.

The others nodded as the group turned around and ran out of the house.

The group started at the Akabeko.

"Yahiko and I come here on weekends sometimes my sister works here and she lets us eat for free."

"Aw isn't that cute?" Sanosuke asked with a grin.

"Shut up." Tsubame said blushing.

The group walked in. "Tae!"

Tae turned around. "Oh hey sis! Whoa! All these customers here to eat?"

"No. Yahiko's run away, and we were wondering if you saw him here today."

"You're boyfriend's run off? What happened?"

"His parents are divorcing, and I guess he feels like it's his fault. And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever." Tae said. "But sorry, I haven't seen him."

"Ok Well let's check the next place then." Kenshin said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"You know Tsubame, you should make your sister let us eat here for free too!"

"There's no time for food right now dummy!" Kaoru said pulling him by the ear. "Now come on!"

"OWWWWWWW!" Sanosuke shouted.

The group checked the arcade next.

"Has anyone around here seen a boy about this tall, with black spiky hair?" Kenshin asked a group of people.

The people shook their heads.

"Have you seen Yahiko around here today?" Kaoru asked one of the people who see them everyday.

"Nope not today."

Tsubame began panicking again. "I'm really starting to worry about him. It's getting late!"

Kenshin and the others began to walk out of the arcade.

"He knows we'd probably look for him somewhere around town. He's smarter than that."

"So what are you saying? That he's left town?" Sanosuke asked.

Kenshin nodded.

"Oh great!" Kaoru said sarcastically. "That means he could be anywhere by now!"

"Depending on what time he actually ran away from home. It's a long walk to reach the exit road of the town. He may be gone, but we may be able to catch him yet."

"Well how are we going to be able to catch up to him?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh... anyone know a friend with a car?" Sano asked.

"We don't have time for all of that." Kenshin said.

"Sweetheart, we all don't have super samurai speed. You know that right?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin paused for a moment. "...Oh. I did kind of forget."

"Alright, how about Kenshin starts to look for him first. We'll wait for Tae to get off, and I'll see if she can help us look. She should be getting off in fifteen minutes." Tsubame said.

"Are you sure?"

Everyone nodded.

"Bring him home Kenshin." Kaoru said with a smile.

Kenshin nodded, and he turned around and disappeared with his speed.

"Whoa." Tsubame said.

(Later...)

Yahiko was outside of the city limits. He was walking over a bridge.

"My feet are killing me!" He complained.

Yahiko turned around to see that he was barely outside of town.

"Four hours. Four hours, and I STILL have barely gotten away from here!"

Yahiko sat down on the bridge. He looked to see how far down it was, and got back up.

"Ok, maybe I don't need a rest." He said quickly speed walking down the bridge. "How long is this thing anyway?"

(Meanwhile...)

Shishio was still driving around.

"We've been driving for hours Shishio. Is what that Yahiko kid said still bothering you?"

"IT NEVER BOTHERED ME!" Shishio snapped.

Sojiro got quiet.

"Calm down Shishio." Yumi said. "It's getting late, and I want to go home."

"Later ok? I'm fine... somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Yumi repeated. "What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to have a little headache."

Sojiro's eyes widened. "You mean hangover?"

"Shut up Sojiro!" Shishio said. "I'm fine. We can go home now if you want."

"Please do!" Sojiro said.

"We'll have to cross the bridge to get back into town though."

Sojiro and Yumi looked at each other. "Bridge?" They both said.

"As in the dangerously unstable even when sober bridge?" Yumi finished.

"Have a little more faith in me guys will ya?" Shishio asked.

Yumi and Sojiro began to get uncomfortable again.

"Ah see! Here we are!"

The others looked to see they were now on the bridge.

Shishio had a look of calm on his face until his vision began to blurry.

"Uh oh."

"Why uh oh?" Sojiro asked.

Shishio didn't answer, but began to hold his head.

"Ok... I think it'd be best if I took the wheel." Sojiro said reaching for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Shishio said using his other hand to stop Sojiro.

"Shishio! What are you doing?"

"I've got it!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"GUYS STOP!" Yumi shouted.

The car began moving side to side on the bridge. The three were unaware that they were approaching Yahiko.

Yahiko was looking down to see huge yellow lights flashing in his direction. He looked up to see the car about to hit him.

Yumi looked up to see Yahiko and began screaming.

Yahiko jumped out of the way as Shishio swerved the car, but Yahiko crashed through a weak part of the bridge and fell into the water underneath it.

Sojiro and Yumi quickly got out of the car to see if Yahiko was still there. He was not.

Yumi began crying and Sojiro began shaking his head.

"No... no... this can't be happening."

Shishio grabbed them both and put them back in the car. "We tell no one of this."

"But Shishio..." Yumi said in tears.

"NO ONE!"

Sojiro and her nodded slowly, but Sojiro took the wheel and began to drive home.

Kenshin arrived at the bridge moments later, and began walking around.

"Whoa... looks like a bad crash happened right here."

"Help." A voice said faintly.

Kenshin looked up and began to look around.

"HELP!" The voice said stronger.

A look of horror was on Kenshin's face. "Yahiko? YAHIKO!"

"KENSHIN! DOWN HERE!"

Kenshin looked under the bridge to see Yahiko, drenched with water, but hanging onto the support beam of the bridge.

Kenshin took a dive off of the bridge and into the water. He came back up and grabbed the barely conscious Yahiko and began swimming.

(Later...)

An ambulance, Yahiko's friends, and Yahiko's parents were outside of the town.

"Did you see what happened? Did a car hit him?" Kaoru asked practically crying.

"I don't think the car hit him, or he would've had much worse injuries. But it did knock him off."

Sanosuke was angry as well. "What kind of person would knock someone off a bridge, and not even see if things were ok?"

"We'll find who did it Sano. Don't worry."

Tsubame began walking up to the three with tears in her eyes.

The teens walked up to her.

"Tsubame... what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

Tsubame nodded. "He's going to be ok..."

Sanosuke looked relieved and Kaoru hugged Tsubame and began to cry, relieved for her friend.

"He's going to be in the hospital for a few days for some tests, but he's going to be ok Kaoru. He'll be ok." She said starting to cry with her.

A smile was on Kenshin's face as he walked up to Yahiko's parents.

"I heard the good news."

Yahiko's mother turned around and hugged Kenshin. "Thank you Kenshin... thank you so much."

"No problem." Kenshin said.

Mr. Myojin hugged Kenshin as well. "Thanks Kenshin."

(At the hospital...)

Yahiko was in the hospital bed, and was alone with his parents. Things were awkwardly silent.

"About the divorce." Yahiko said.

"Honey. The divorce isn't anything to worry about right now." Mrs. Myojin said.

"It's the whole reason I'm in here anyway! I don't know what car caused me to fall of the bridge, and I don't know why you're getting a divorce. I need answers to something!" Yahiko pleaded.

"... It's for the best son." Mr. Myojin stated.

"And how is getting a divorce the best for me?" Yahiko asked bitterly.

The room became silent again as Mr. and Mrs. Myojin looked at each other speechless, and Yahiko turned to his side to begin to fall asleep.

**A/N: And that is it for this chapter people! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I must say that this is probably my favorite freshman chapter lol divorce sucks, and a lot of teens go through it, so I just thought I'd hit that topic as well in this story. Anyway, see you next update!**


	64. Mama

**A/N: AHS time again folks! Woohoo! Lol hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Blue walked inside a building and greeted a man.

"Hello Blue how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing pretty good."

"Great to hear! How's your mother doing?"

"She's doing a lot better now. A little shaky still, but she'll be back to normal in no time!"

"Aw ok."

"Oh, and... sir?"

"Yes Blue?"

"Can you tell me what apartment number I live in again? I always forget." Blue said giving an embarrassed laugh.

"You and your mother live in apartment 4-D." He said with a smile.

"That's right! As a matter of fact, I'm going to put that in a note to self on my cell phone."

Blue began to go inside the elevator. "Thanks sir!"

"You're very welcome Blue!"

The elevator closed, and the quick ride to the very top of the building was soon over. The doors opened and Blue walked down the hallway to apartment 4-D. He took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Hey Blue! How was work sweetie?"

"It was good mom!" Blue said looking around the apartment.

It was a one floor apartment with a living room and a kitchen in the front, and in the back one bedroom and a bathroom. Blue slept on the couch in the living room while his mother had the bedroom.

"I know the apartment sucks, but for now it's all I can afford."

"Mama don't worry about it! That's why I got a job in the first place! We'll move out of here soon enough!"

"I can't believe your father..."

"Mom." Blue started.

"Oh, sorry dear... I mean Hiroshi tricked me into signing a prenuptial all those years ago."

Blue's mothered sighed. "I'm so stupid. I thought the divorce would allow me to get half of his money."

"Mom you didn't know he tricked you into it! You know how he was."

"A very sneaky underhanded conniving person."

"Exactly! So don't worry! Besides, I think if I work really hard, by the end of the first semester of senior year, I'll be able to afford..."

Blue took out a newspaper and showed his mother an apartment complex.

"One of these rooms."

Blue's mother examined the newspapers. "Each apartment room has 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen with an oven and microwave, and a living room with a TV!"

"Yep! And it's still in town, so we can still be together!"

Blue's mom's happiness slowly faded. "We can't move."

Blue looked confused. "Why not?"

"You said by the end of your first semester senior year."

"Yeah...so?"

"So? You need to save up for college sweetie! Anime University's calling your name!"

"Oh mom I don't need college right now! This has been a hard couple of months for us. I just want you to have the happy ending you always dreamed of you know?"

"My happy ending will be you going off to college ok?"

Blue looked doubtful, so his mother kissed him. "Now enough of all this money business! Dinner is just about ready, so go wash up!"

Blue smiled and went into the bathroom.

(The Next Day...)

Blue was walking with the other Red Ribbons.

"So your mom wants you to save up for college?" Red asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why though. That apartment sucks! There's no such thing as peace and quiet. Our toilet, along with the toilets in the rooms to the left and right of us go off randomly, and the smoke detector goes off every morning at 1:12."

"Seriously?" White asked.

"Seriously." Blue said. "And I always wake up to check it just in case there's a real fire and I end up sleeping through it, and dying a horrible flame filled death!"

"Oh now that's optimistic!" Black said sarcastically.

"Maybe your your mother and you could spend a few nights with my family. They love you two to death, and there's plenty of room."

"As much as I'd love that, mom wouldn't go for it."

"Too much pride?" White asked.

"Exactly."

The boys reached AHS.

"Everyone ready for another educational day of school?" Red asked.

"How many more weeks until school's out?" White asked while groaning.

"Screw that try how many more weeks until graduation?" Black asked.

Blue laughed. "I hear that. I'd give you an answer now, but it may seem discouraging. How about we wait until senior year actually starts before we start counting down?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Black said.

The boys walked into school, and Blue saw Krillin and Chichi holding hands.

"Hey lovebirds! Goku must not be here today?"

"Nope!" The couple said in unison.

"Figures." Blue said with a laugh.

"How's your living arrangement?" Krillin asked.

"It's... well..."

"Terrible." Red finished for him. "The apartment they live in sucks."

"Really?" Chichi asked.

"I mean it's not all that... ok yeah it sucks."

"Man that stinks. Think you'll be able to move out anytime soon?" Krillin asked.

"Doubt it. I said by the end of the first semester of senior year next year."

"But his mom wants him to save money for college." White said.

"I see." Chichi said. She began to think for a moment. "Have you tried entering in the scholastic decathlon?"

"The what?"

"It's the school's team that competes with other schools around the county, and eventually country to see who is the smartest. The winning teams get money and lots of scholarships."

"Money and scholarships? That would solve both my problems wouldn't it?"

"My girl's the president of the team." Krillin boasted.

"We have some more spots. You're always welcome!" Chichi said.

Blue thought for a moment.

"I know you're smart Blue, you're in the top 5 boys in our class!"

"Seriously?" Black said. "I'm going to need to start seeing your homework again please!"

"As much as I'd love to join, I don't think I can. Between school and work, I don't really think I have enough time to really have any extra circulars right now."

"It's totally understandable." Chichi said. "If you ever change your mind, just come into the cafeteria after school, that's where we practice!"

"Thanks Chichi!"

The bell rang.

"Time to get to class students!" An administrator said.

"More like time to get to prison." Black said.

The students began to disperse in their different directions to head to the classroom.

(In Class...)

The Red Ribbons were looking at the board.

"Chemistry is so complicated. I don't think I'm going to pass." White said.

"Blue must not think it's too hard." Black whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Red asked.

The boys turned around to see Blue sleeping on his desk.

"Poor kid. There must be something we can do." Red said.

White thought for a moment. "Maybe there is?"

Red and Black looked at White curiously.

(After School...)

Blue walked into work.

"You're 5 minutes late!" His manager barked at him.

Blue looked at the manager as if he were crazy. "I'm 10 minutes early!" He proclaimed.

"Yeah well around here, that's 5 minutes late!"

"School doesn't let out until-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" The manager said. "Now clock in and get to work!"

The manager put Blue's hat on his head, and gave him the outfit.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blue mumbled under his breath.

Blue got behind the counter and waited for customers. Two small children skipped in.

"Hey Blue! Can we get some double triple choco chocolate brownies with a caramel chocolate hybrid center?"

Blue rolled his eyes. "Mako..."

"With extra chocolate?" Mako asked happily.

"Mako." Blue started again. "You know your mother told me that you're not allowed to have chocolate because you get hyperactive."

"... But I want some." Mako said beginning to get angry.

"Let me just go on ahead and get security now because I already know what's about to happen."

"Wait!" Mako's sister Moko said. "Can I at least get some chocolate?"

Blue sighed. "Sure I guess."

"How come she gets to get some?" Mako said angrily. He began to throw a tantrum.

"Moko hurry up and get over here so you can get your stuff!"

"Chocolate chip cookies right?" She asked.

"Yes!" Blue said quickly. He gave the bag of cookies to her.

"Now give me the money."

Moko handed Blue the money.

"And take your demon spawn brother out of here!"

Moko began dragging her brother out of the candy store.

"What do you know, no security needed this time!"

Blue's manager ran to the front of the store. "What the hell was all that?"

"That was me calmly handling a situation that could've gotten out of hand, but didn't."

"Why did you let them in here?"

"What do you mean why? They're customers!"

"Don't get smart with me! Those bastards come running in here every day with the same crap! They bit our best security guard and caused him to quit!"

"So if you know they come here everyday then why didn't you come out here to help me?"

"That's it! Get off the register!" The manager shouted.

"Huh?"

"You're being demoted to floor duty today. Here's your broom."

"But.. but!"

"Get to sweeping!"

The manager turned around and stormed back into his office.

"This is not worth the crappy pay I receive in this dump." Blue mumbled. He began to sweep.

(Later...)

Blue finished sweeping the entire building. It was spotless.

"Blue, can you come in here for a moment?"

Blue groaned and set the broom against the wall. "What did I do now?"

Blue walked to the back of the building, and walked inside his manager's office.

"We need to have a serious discussion."

"About?"

"Your pay. I think I need to decrease it by about 40%."

Blue's jaw dropped. "HOW MUCH?"

"40%." The manager repeated.

"Oh no no no no no! If you decrease my pay by that much, I'll be 17 dollars short of being able to help mom pay rent!"

"You did the math that quickly?"

"Wasn't really that hard, but sir!"

"I'm sorry Blue! We need to save money!"

"For what? I'm your only other employee! Everyone else who worked for you had enough common sense to quit!"

"You want me to decrease the pay by 45%?"

Blue took a good look at his manager. "Why don't you take 100 because I quit."

The manager looked surprised.

"Yeah that's right." Blue said angrily. "I QUIT!"

Blue turned around storming out of the office.

"YOU'LL BE BACK!" The manager shouted.

Blue slammed the door so hard that the glass cracked a bit. He stood outside of the building.

"What did I just do?" Blue asked himself.

(That Night...)

Blue was lying down on the couch when the apartment phone rang. Blue got up from the couch to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blue!"

"Hey Red. What's up?"

"Nothing much! You ok? You sound down."

"I quit my job at the candy store."

"What? What happened?"

"I couldn't take the manager's crap anymore, and he was going to deduct my paycheck."

"That's terrible. What has your mom said?"

"Mom? I haven't even told her yet. I don't know what to do Red, I'm in full on panic mode now."

"Don't panic. Don't tell her yet either."

"Well what am I supposed to do Red? I mean when we're basically 20 dollars short of the rent, I think she'll figure it out!"

"Trust me on this one. We'll find a way to fix things."

Things were silent on the phone for a second until Blue sighed. "I know a perfect way to fix things."

"What's that?"

"Go back to dad. Beg for some money, like he's always wanted."

"What? Blue you can't! You CANNOT DO THAT!" Red said raising his voice.

"What have I got left to do? We're screwed Red!"

"You and I both know damn well that you're mother would rather be out on the street than take money from him!"

"If mom won't swallow her pride, I'll just have to do it ok?"

"Blue don't you dare go back to him... you hear me? Don't!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

Red was pacing back and forth in his house. "Chichi's offer!"

"The Scholastic Decathlon?"

"Yeah that thing! Become a member!"

"Well what if there's not a competition in time for me to win money for this month's rent?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now don't go back to your dad ok?"

Blue was silent for a minute. "Alright. I won't."

"Good. Now get some sleep, and don't say a word to your mother yet!"

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Blue."

"Goodnight."

Both boys hung up the telephone and Blue went back to plop himself on the couch to fall asleep.

(The Next Day...)

Blue was at school bright and early. He walked into the cafeteria.

"The chemical formula for Strontium is..." Chichi looked up. "Blue!"

"I heard you guys had a morning meeting today, so I just thought I'd drop by if that's ok?"

"Of course it is! Come on and take a seat!"

Blue walked up to a guy and sat beside him.

"Welcome to the club. The name's Otokosuki, but PLEASE call me Otto. Oh and one thing you should know... i'm into dudes so if you want to leave, you can."

Blue looked shocked. "... For real?"

Otto nodded. "Wouldn't lie about that."

"Well... it definitely doesn't bother me... considering..."

Otto began to realize what Blue's silence met. "... You too?"

Blue responded by shaking Otto's hand. The two guys began to smile at each other.

(After the meeting...)

Chichi walked over to Blue. "So... what do you say?"

"Just call me member number 8!"

"Yes!" Chichi said hugging Blue. "I'm so glad you've decided to join us! We have a competition against Yagami High's team next week, but they're stupid we always beat them."

Blue laughed. "I'm glad about that. I need money for rent which is in two weeks."

"Then we're just in time huh?" Chichi said with a smile. "Oh, and we study when we don't have meetings too. We use the buddy system, and without you Otto was always by himself... so..."

Blue looked over at Chichi and back at Otto. He began blushing and tried to hide his face.

"But anyway we have another meeting on Thursday. I'll see you there?" Chichi asked.

"Of course!" Blue said after his face returned to normal.

"Good. Oh and we should exchange numbers, so I can text you reminders."

"Trust me I'll need plenty of those." Blue said.

"Don't forget to get your study buddy's too!" She said with a grin.

"Oh I won't. Trust me."

The two exchanged numbers.

(That Afternoon...)

Blue walked into the apartment complex with a gift.

"Blue! Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Of course! What's up?"

"I've decided that I want to go back to college, and take night classes."

"Really? That's awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! The only problem is that no one has time for a night shift, and I was wondering if you think you would have time for it?"

A look of surprise hit Blue's face as he started nodding up and down.

"Good! I don't think you'll regret it! I wish your friends had told me this earlier because I would've been asking for you to be recruited!"

Blue looked up. "My friends?"

"Yeah! They were the ones that told me!"

A smile appeared on Blue's face. "Wow... I'll be back soon I'm going to go up to the apartment."

"Alrighty!" The manager of the hotel said. "I'll teach you what you need to do tonight!"

"Ok!" Blue said going in the elevator. Once it reached the top floor, Blue jetted out of the elevator, down the hallway and to the apartment. He opened the door to find his mother and friends there.

"Guys!" Blue said happily!"

"So did you get the news?" Red asked.

Blue nodded hugging Red. "Thanks man."

"It was all White's idea." Red said.

Blue looked over and shook White's hand. "Thanks bro."

"Aw it was nothing!" White said.

Blue looked over at his mother. She was crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" Blue asked.

"I'm just so happy!" She said.

Blue gave his mother the gift. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Blue's mother unwrapped the present. She laughed. "It's a new smoke detector!"

The guys began laughing as Blue gave his mother a hug.

"Your friends explained everything. I'm so sorry about that horrible job."

"Don't mention it mom. It's cool."

"Your friends are amazing."

"Yeah they are!" Blue said beginning to get emotional.

"And now I'm crying in front of your friends!" Blue's mother said.

"It's ok mom!" Blue said crying too.

Black was crying as well. Red and White looked at him.

"What? It's a Kodak moment!" He said crying.

Red and White rolled their eyes as they hugged their friend as well.

**A/N: Awwwww! FINALLY! Things are looking up for Blue and his mother lol. See? Sometimes I can throw a little happy ending in this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next update!**


	65. Moment Of Truth

**A/N: Back to these ever so kind and loving sophomores! Lol enjoy folks!**

It was early in the morning and a giant furry monster who was on all fours was running rampant through the empty streets. Kurama and Hiei were following it closely.

"Why do these demons always have to interrupt our sleep?" Kurama asked annoyed.

"They don't have the balls to attack us in broad daylight." Hiei replied

"Sounds about right."

Kurama began to speed up. "Rose Whip!"

Kurama's spirit weapon formed in his hand and he began whirling it around in the air.

"Kurama we can play Ride Em Cowboy on the weekend, but hurry up and capture him! We've got school in the morning you know?"

"So impatient geez!" Kurama said. He managed to capture one of the demon's legs using his Rose Whip.

"Gotcha!"

Instead of stopping though, the monster continued to go faster.

"Uh oh."

Kurama was being dragged along by the monster.

"Kurama! Hang on! And whatever you do don't fall!"

"Thanks for the advice!" Kurama said sarcastically.

Kurama managed to stay on his feet the entire time. The demon eventually ran outside of the town, but got caught in between two trees.

Kurama turned around. "Anytime Hiei this is probably our only chance!"

No one responded to Kurama's pleas.

"Oh crap." He said as the trees began to break.

"TAKE THIS!"

Kurama looked up to see Hiei jumping from the sky with his sword in a downward position right down the demon's back.

The monster hollered in pain.

"Nice work." Kurama said.

"It was no big deal. Off to the spirit world you go now!" Hiei said.

"We're getting pretty good at being Spirit Detectives don't you think?"

Hiei continued looking at the demon. "Something's wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"He should've dematerialized if he were going to be sent back to the demon world now!"

"So what are you saying? We haven't finished it yet?"

The demon popped the sword out of his back and raised up from being on all fours.

"That answer your question?" Hiei asked.

Kurama and Hiei got into fighting position as the demon edged closer towards them.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

All of a sudden a blast of wide spirit energy blasted through the demon's stomach. Kurama and Hiei ducked to avoid the blast.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived." Kurama said.

From behind the demon was Yusuke, who jumped through the hole he put into the demon's stomach, and landed on his feet.

"Show off." Hiei scoffed.

"Here's a new one just for you." Yusuke said. He jumped up in the air. "SPIRIT PUNCH!"

Yusuke put his hand into a fist which then began to glow with spirit energy. Yusuke's fist came into contact with the demon's face, causing him to dematerialize instantly.

"Dumb bastard was interrupting my sleep."

"Yusuke!" Kurama and Hiei said running up to him.

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

"Where have you been? The girls have been worried sick over you."

"Aw and you guys haven't?"

"We heard that there was someone else around killing demons, so we already knew you were fine, but the girls don't know what's happened to you. You know you're considered a missing person now?" Hiei said.

"Don't I feel special?" Yusuke said.

"Why won't you show up to school?"

"What's the point? I got kicked out of home, so it would only be a matter of time before I got kicked out of school too."

Kurama and Hiei looked disappointed.

"Do you at least have a place to stay?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern." Yusuke said.

"And you're sure you don't want to come back to school?"

"Just let Keiko and Botan know that I'm fine." Yusuke said while walking away.

"Look, I hate school as much as everyone else if not more, but you'll fail the year if you keep this up." Hiei said.

Yusuke shrugged.

"What are you going to do with your life then?"

"Future wise? I have no clue, but for now there's only one thing I really need to focus on right now."

With that final sentence Yusuke sped off leaving Hiei and Kurama alone.

"Someone's been training hard these past 3 weeks." Hiei said.

"What do you think he meant by only one thing he needs to focus on?" Kurama asked.

"Something not good." Hiei responded.

(At School...)

"YOU SAW YUSUKE?" Keiko and Botan asked at the same time.

"He assisted us in killing a demon."

"Actually he killed the demon not us." Kurama corrected Hiei.

Hiei glared at him.

"Well why didn't you tell him to come home?" Keiko asked. "I've been worried sick about him!"

"He should just come back." Botan agreed.

"He was thrown out of his own house, what was he supposed to do?"

"The guy who kicked him out has regretted it, and has been looking for him for weeks."

"And let's not even mention if Yusuke's not found, the foster care worker will surely be in trouble."

"You can't force Yusuke to do anything. Haven't you two known him long enough to figure that out?"

The girls were silent.

"When he's ready to come home, he'll come home ok?"

The girls still didn't say anything; the bell for class had started to ring.

"Let's get to class folks." Kurama said.

He and Hiei proceeded down the hallway.

"I'm not just going to let this go." Keiko said.

"Well what more can we do? Look for him?" Botan asked.

"That's the only thing I can think of at the moment!"

"Where do we start?"

"I have a few ideas." Keiko said with a smile.

(Meanwhile...)

Yusuke was inside his gang's hideout lying on the couch with a magazine on his face snoring. The magazine fell off his face, and a sleeping Yusuke rolled over, only to fall on the floor, waking up.

"Huh what?" Yusuke said startled. He looked around to see nobody there.

"Yusuke!" Rikimoto said.

Yusuke looked up. "What's up Rikimoto?"

"What happened to you? You look like a wreck, you're usually up training by this time."

"Ran into a demon and some friends earlier this morning. Did some training earlier this morning too, I fell asleep about 4 hours ago."

"Oh my bad then."

"It's not your fault. Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"

Rikimoto handed Yusuke a camcorder. "One of our members was able to record the following without getting caught." Yusuke opened it, and played the video.

"So where should we strike?" One of Kuwabara's henchman asked.

"I was thinking at the bridge during the rush hour." Kuwabara said with a smile.

"Nice. So we either kill them with our bare hands, throw them off the bridge, and let the height kill them, or a car run over them!"

"That may be what you fools will be doing, but I'm taking my opponent out with spirit energy. It's time for him to get what he deserves."

The video stopped, and Yusuke had a smile on his face. "Oh we'll see about that."

Rikimoto sat the camcorder down on the table next to the couch. "So I guess you're forming a plan?"

"As we speak." Yusuke said rubbing his hands together.

"I have one more thing as well." Rikimoto said.

Rikimoto handed Yusuke some shower gel and deodorant.

"My mother isn't home right now, and you haven't showered in a while. You want to kill Kazuma with your spirit energy not your spirit stench!"

"Shut up!" Yusuke said while laughing. He followed Rikimoto out the door.

"So tell me more about this plan." Rikimoto said.

(After School...)

Keiko and Botan were at the junk yard.

"This is the last place we haven't looked." Botan said.

"Yusuke's got to be at his little gang hideout! There's nowhere else he would go!"

The girls walked past piles of junk and reached the small little hideout placed in the back. They slowly approached it.

"You've brought the pepper spray right?"

"Botan we don't need it... but yes."

"Good because you know how ratchet guys in gangs can get."

Keiko laughed a little bit and the two walked towards the hideout.

"Here goes nothing." Keiko said. She sighed and went to knock on the door. When she did so it flew open. The room was completely empty.

"Nobody's here?" Keiko said in shock.

"Good now we can go!"

"I can't believe it! Where the heck is Yusuke? He should be here by now!"

"Maybe he was never here." Botan said disappointed.

Keiko looked around, and rolled her eyes. She went over near the couch and picked up an adult magazine.

"He was here alright. This is Issue #13 of Hot Nude Body. It's his favorite one." She said mimicking his voice.

"I'm a little disturbed that you know that." Botan said.

"Shut up Botan! We need to find him!"

"Where else is there to look?"

Keiko thought. "I've got nothing, but if we browse around a little bit, we may be able to find some clues to what's happening!"

"I really feel like a bunch of drunk thugs are just going to come barge right through and-"

"BOTAN!"

"Ok ok! No need to yell!" Botan said assisting her best friend. She saw the camcorder on the table.

"Hey what about that?"

Keiko stopped rummaging through papers and looked at the camcorder. "It's worth a shot."

"Hopefully it doesn't have any disturbing home made... "special videos" on it." Botan said shuddering.

"Ewwww!" Keiko said. "Now I'm scared to open it!"

"Well don't be! Just do it!"

Keiko grabbed the camcorder and opened it. "This looks odd. Looks like someone was in the bushes when this was being filmed."

"They were filming people doing it from the bushes?"

"No! It's Kuwabara and his gang that's being filmed."

"Really?" Botan asked walking up beside her friend to see for herself. "Well press play!"

Keiko pressed play, and the girls saw the same thing that Yusuke and Rikimoto saw earlier.

Keiko closed the camcorder. "Ok, we need to tell Kurama and Hiei. Looks like things are about to get dangerous."

"Agreed." Botan said. She took out her cell phone when she heard voices.

"I can't believe today is the day of the final showdown!" One of Yusuke's gang members said.

Keiko and Botan looked at each other and ran further back into the hideout as the door swung open, and two gang members walked inside.

"Me either! Then we can finally just have one gang, and we'll have all these new people! The gang will be able to control the city in no time!" The other gang member said.

"Yusuke will be pissed if we don't hurry up and get there, so let me make sure we have our weapons."

The gang members grabbed two guns off of the shelf that was in there, and they quickly ran back out of the hideout.

"Yeah we REALLY need to hurry." Keiko said beginning to panic.

"I texted them. How close is it to 5?"

"Ten minutes. We need to go to that bridge."

"Right." Botan said.

The two girls ran out of the hideout as well.

(Meanwhile...)

The two gang members caught up with Yusuke and the other 17 members of the gang.

"We're ready Yusuke." They said.

"Good, and just remember that Kuwabara Kazuma is mines. You guys can handle the rest."

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see that we're one step ahead!" Another member said.

"Don't you mean when WE'RE one step ahead?"

All of Yusuke's gang turned around to see that the Kazuma Gang had appeared from the opposite side.

"Kuwabara." Yusuke said frowning.

"Did you seriously think we were so stupid that we'd fail to notice the camcorder in the bushes filming us?"

"Doesn't matter. We're here to settle the score." Yusuke said. "You do remember the rules you told us right?"

"Last gang standing gets the other gang's survivors."

A smile appeared on Yusuke's face. "You all ready for this?"

They nodded.

"Alright Kazuma Gang get ready!" Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara's gang got into fighting position. Kuwabara looked to the left to see the groups of cars that were driving under the bridge.

"Right on cue." Kuwabara said.

There was silence for a moment. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other.

"ATTACK!" Yusuke shouted.

"KILL THEM!" Kuwabara shouted.

The two gangs ran towards each other. Kuwabara's gang started pulling out guns first. The rounds began to fire, and a few of Yusuke's men dropped.

"Damn it!" Yusuke said.

The Urameshi Gang pulled out their guns next. They began firing at the Kazuma Gang and a few of their men dropped.

Kuwabara growled. "Enough with these childish antics. Time to target the prey. GUYS!"

Most of Kuwabara's men started listening to him.

"Go with plan A!" He said.

The Kazuma men then broke through most of the Urameshi group and started running towards Yusuke.

Keiko, Botan, Kurama, and Hiei arrived at the scene.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted.

"Keiko?" Yusuke said shocked. He turned back around to see all the gang members closer to him.

"Crap." Yusuke said.

Surprisingly, the men ran straight past him, and didn't even touch him.

Yusuke turned around and looked at the gang members. He laughed.

"What the hell was that? In a gang fight, you're supposed to HIT the person!"

Yusuke began laughing as he turned around. "Wait a minute. Where did Kuwabara go?"

Kuwabara landed behind Yusuke and formed his spirit sword.

"DUCK YUSUKE!" His friends and the other gang member told him.

"Huh?" Yusuke said turning around. His eyes widened as he realized that Kuwabara was about behead him.

Yusuke leaned back and narrowly avoided being decapitated.

Kuwabara was angry. "SHUT UP!" He shouted. He turned around and used his sword to create an energy blade from it and sent it hurling towards Yusuke's friends.

"And you guys shut up too!" Kuwabara said. He threw another energy wave at Yusuke's gang.

"I'll handle this!" Kurama said. "Rose Whip!"

Kurama's spirit weapon formed and the whip wrapped around Kuwabara's energy blade.

"I've got the other one!" Hiei said. He used his speed to quickly get in front of the gang members.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of them asked.

"Saving your lives." Hiei responded. His spirit sword formed and Hiei began slicing Kuwabara's energy blade into spirit particles.

"Easy enough." Hiei said.

"Then destroy this one too!" Kurama shouted. He used the whip to throw the energy blade at Hiei. He also destroyed this one as well.

The cars had stopped under the bridge to watch the altercation. No traffic was moving at all.

Kuwabara had looked down.

"They're waiting for us to put on a show Kuwabara." Yusuke said. "So what do you say?"

Kuwabara was furious by this point. "I say, let's fight." He said bringing his sword close to him.

Yusuke smiled, and charged towards him. Kuwabara tried to swing his sword, but Yusuke jumped in the air, and kicked him in the face.

"Ooh!" Both groups of gang members said.

"That looked like it hurt." One of Yusuke's members said.

"We've got to go help him!" One of Kuwabara's members said.

"He'll kill you if we interrupt this fight! Let him do this!"

"Nice shot." Kuwabara said covering his face.

"I can do much better." Yusuke said.

"So can I."

Kuwabara jumped into the air, and Yusuke looked up.

"I'll go on ahead and stop your little plan dead in its tracks!" Yusuke said. "SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke fired the spirit energy from his pointer finger. Kuwabara smiled, and began to descend. He cut right the the spirit energy.

"That the best you got?" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke began firing rounds off at Kuwabara. At least 8 shots were coming towards him.

"Trying to be complicated huh? Just how I like it!"

Kuwabara began to effortlessly cut through the spirit energy. He destroyed every single blast.

Yusuke looked shocked and so did his friends.

"We've got to do something!" Keiko said.

"It's his fight Keiko. You've got to let him do this." Kurama said.

"I just... don't want him to revert back into that person who scared me."

Keiko's friends were quiet.

"You'll just have to watch and see."

Kuwabara landed on his feet and successfully made a diagonal slash across Yusuke's chest.

"YUSUKE!" The gang members said.

Yusuke fell back and was screaming in pain.

"No I can't do this." Keiko said beginning to run to him. Her friends managed to hold her back.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted.

"WAKE UP YUSUKE!" Botan said.

The other gang members began shouting. The Urameshi gang shouted for him to get up, while the Kazuma Gang cheered at what appeared to be Kuwabara's victory.

"You know, I must say I'm a little disappointed with this match. I thought I was going to have much more competition. Guess you really do suck as a fighter huh?"

Kuwabara put his sword in a downward position. "Don't worry about Keiko though. I'm sure the sex will be fun."

Yusuke's eyes opened immediately, and Kuwabara tried stabbing Yusuke in the stomach.

"YUSUKE!" Everyone shouted.

A large amount of spirit energy surrounded Yusuke. He puts his arms out, and stopped Kuwabara from making the attack.

"What the? My sword won't budge!" Kuwabara said trying to make it go down.

Yusuke's eyes were completely blue and filled with spirit energy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yusuke shouted. The energy forced Kuwabara high into the air.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"Whoa." Botan said.

"Yusuke?" Keiko said faintly.

Yusuke jumped in the air with him. Kuwabara looked scared.

"What the hell are you?" He screamed.

"Your worst nightmare."

Kuwabara looked at his sword. "SWORD EXTEND!"

Kuwabara's sword got longer.

"THAT WON'T SAVE YOU NOW!" Yusuke shouted. "THIS IS JUST FOR YOU!"

Kuwabara held his sword in a defensive position.

"SHOTGUN!" Yusuke shouted. Three huge bolts of spirit energy fired from Yusuke's pointer finger.

Kuwabara stared in shock at what was about to hit him. The three bolts of energy hit him at the same time, causing Kuwabara to scream in agony. The energy caused a bright light that blinded everyone momentarily. When it faded, Kuwabara fell tot he ground, landing on his arm, and rolling over on his back.

"Holy crap." Hiei said.

Keiko looked shocked. "Did he... kill him?"

Botan was shaking as well as the Kazuma Gang. Yusuke's gang looked frightened as well, except for Rikimoto, who was enjoying the whole situation.

Yusuke dived from the air and landed right on Kuwabara's chest. Keiko screamed in terror st the sight.

"SPIRIT PUNCH!" Yusuke said as his fist glowed with spirit energy. He punched Kuwabara in the face knocking some blood out of him. Yusuke punched him once more, this time knocking a few of his teeth out, and causing Kuwabara's jaw to swell almost instantly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YUSUKE!" Kurama shouted.

A grin appeared on Kuwabara's face. "Go on ahead. Do it. Kill me. I'd rather die, than join your gang."

Yusuke looked around at all the frightened faces. He then looked under the bridge to see that everyone was out of their cars watching the fight. Some were on their cell phones talking to someone in a panicked voice. Yusuke didn't need to think twice about it being the police and ambulance.

"Don't do it Yusuke!" Hiei and Kurama shouted.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. Yusuke stopped his fist from glowing, and hit Kuwabara across the face, putting him out of commission. Yusuke got up and began walking towards his friends. The Kazuma Gang began to bow down to Yusuke, but he just went past them and to his friends.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke just nodded and tried going to Keiko, but she began to back away. He looked confused.

"Keiko what's the mat-?"

"Stay away from me!" Keiko said cutting him off. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You almost killed him!" Keiko said.

"I didn't! I just knocked him out!"

"That's not the point! You're violent Yusuke, and you scare me."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You know what? I am so sick of this game."

"Game?" Keiko repeated offended and confused.

"I like you Keiko. A lot. That's the only reason I went off on him! Didn't you hear what he said?"

"That's beside the point!" Keiko snapped at him. "You've got issues."

"Why do you always have to do this? Stop acting like some scared little girl all the time, and just admit that there's something between us! Why are you so hesitant?"

"I don't want to be your next victim!" Keiko said. "You're a psycho!"

Yusuke was offended by this comment. "And you're a bitch!"

"Oh he's gone and done it now." Kurama said.

Keiko looked at him for a second. "Get some help Yusuke!" She shouted at him. She turned around and ran off.

Botan looked at Yusuke concerned, but then ran after Keiko. "Keiko wait!"

Yusuke stood with Hiei and Kurama.

"Yusuke." Kurama started.

"I know you don't have to say it." Yusuke said annoyed. "I need to find a way to fix this."

"For now, I highly suggest that you two keep your distance from each other for a while though."

Yusuke looked at the spot where Keiko was regretting what he said to her.

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke turned around to see his gang. Some of them were dragging their wounded men across the bridge.

"The police are here we've got to go!"

Yusuke turned and looked at Kurama and Hiei. "I can't leave them alone."

"We understand... just come back later alright?" Kurama said.

Yusuke nodded. He ran across the bridge with his gang, and they all escaped moments before the police arrived.

"Let's get out of here too." Hiei said.

Kurama nodded as the two faded away from the fight scene. Leaving a battered Kuwabara lying in the middle of the bridge, some of his injured members, and the very loyal members stayed close to him as the police cars, ambulance, and helicopter surrounded the scene.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Such complicated lives for 10th graders huh? Lol anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	66. Torn Between Two Lovers

**A/N: Hey folks! Time for another chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Megumi was walking downtown with her mother.

"I can't believe that the Lamborghini is in the shop. I mean call me picky but I prefer that over our Porsche, even our new one!"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Cars are cars mom. They help us get to where we need to go. That's all that matters."

"Maybe for middle class people, but not for us! We get where we need to go the fashionable way! Besides, I've never heard you say anything like that before. What's been going on with you these past few months?"

Megumi looked across the street to see a pregnant woman.

"You feeling ok?" Megumi's mother asked. She looked to see what her daughter was staring at and saw the pregnant woman. She sighed.

"I would've been 6 months pregnant today." Megumi said quietly.

Her mom placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, you've got to let that go. What's done is done!"

"But mom-"

"As long as you don't talk to that Yamcha boy anymore it will all be a distant memory."

Megumi was quiet.

"You don't talk to the Yamcha boy anymore do you?"

"No mom. I've avoided him all semester."

"Good. Continue to do so. That bastard should learn to keep it in his pants."

"Mom!" Megumi said. "It wasn't entirely his fault. I mean I knew he had a girlfriend. I was being a slut... just like Tsubame said."

"Honey, you're only 14 years old you didn't know any better!"

Megumi looked at her mom surprised. "She really does think I can do no wrong doesn't she?" Megumi thought to herself.

"Besides that so called friend of yours Tsubame had no right to say anything like that. You should've let me charge her with assault."

"That won't be necessary mother."

Megumi's mother smiled. "You're right! Besides don't you have a date tonight with that cute little boyfriend of yours?"

Megumi smiled. "Sanosuke you mean?"

"There's her smile! I've missed that lately."

"Sano has been such a kind and caring boyfriend."

"Exactly! So why don't we go on ahead and get home so I can let you try on this outfit. He'll probably think you look stunning."

"Ok!" Megumi said.

Megumi and Mrs. Takani ran down the sidewalk downtown, but Megumi took a look back at the pregnant woman once more, who was talking to her husband. The two were smiling at each other. Megumi looked sad again, but turned back around to catch up with her mother.

(Later...)

Megumi was wearing her new outfit and was staring at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe I got the abortion." Megumi said quietly.

Megumi turned sideways to get a better look at herself. She jumped when she saw Yamcha waving at her through her window. She ran over and let him in.

"Hey there. Long time no talk."

Megumi didn't look at him. "Guess you couldn't take a hint?"

"Oh so you're ignoring me for real now?" Yamcha said with a smile. "Or is this a new way to get me into your bed?"

"Stop it!" Megumi said.

Yamcha looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Megumi thought for a moment. "Nothing ok? I just have a date with my boyfriend."

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "The freshman?"

"Sanosuke. He has a name you know." Megumi said.

"Yeah ok. Anyway, we haven't seen each other since the party. Why is that?"

"I just don't think what we're doing anymore is right."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been cheating on your girlfriend practically all year!"

"And you've been cheating on your boyfriend half of the year!"

"Well I don't want to anymore!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm happy with one guy ok? I'm happy! So just leave me be."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What? To satisfy your teen guy urges? That's all you wanted me for in the first place! You're such an ass you know that?"

"It wasn't just because of that! I love you because you're cute, funny, smart, and I love how unpredictable you can be."

"You do? … And love?"

"Yeah." Yamcha said smiling.

Megumi was smiling for a moment, but then began to frown. "Nope."

"Huh?"

"I'm not falling for this."

"Megumi, I'm not lying to you!"

"If you loved me so much then why are you still with Bulma? Huh?"

Yamcha was silent. "I don't know."

"It's because you supposedly love her too." Megumi said. "Well you can't have both. Not anymore."

"Megumi what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave and let me get ready for my date tonight!"

Yamcha just stood there for a moment. "Fine." He said. He turned around and crawled back out of the window.

Megumi closed the window, and went to lay down on her bed and cry.

(Later...)

Megumi and Sanosuke were on their date. They were at the park where Sanosuke has prepared a nice picnic lunch, and the two were lying on a blanket.

"This is really sweet what you've done."

"Aw it's not a big deal. You deserve the best after all." Sanosuke said with a smile.

Megumi put on a fake smile. "So what have we got for lunch?"

"Let's see I've got chicken salad."

"My favorite!" Megumi said.

"Let's see I got this wavy chips that you like as well, and my mom made some brownies."

"Aw! You got all my favorite things!"

"Only for you!" Sanosuke said.

Megumi reached into her picnic basket and took out the food.

"You're so much easier to please now." Sanosuke said.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked while opening her bag of chips.

"At the beginning of the year, your favorite foods were caviar, imported ice cream from Switzerland, oh and let me not forget that you loved to drink the tear drops of the students you make cry on a daily basis." Sanosuke joked.

Megumi looked guilty. "I really was a bitch back then wasn't I?" She asked sadly.

Sanosuke looked upset. "Wait, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No it's ok. I needed to hear that. Maybe everything that's happened to me was something I deserved."

"Everything that's happened? What are you talking about?"

Megumi realized she had said that last sentence aloud. "Oh, nothing dear."

Sanosuke looked confused for a moment.

"Um... you called me earlier before the date telling me you had something important to tell me?"

"Oh! Yeah..." Sanosuke said. "I'm a little nervous about it though."

"Don't be nervous! What do you have to say?"

"Well... you know we had been going out for 5 months last week."

"Yeah?" Megumi said.

"I was trying to tell you last week, but I didn't have the courage to."

"Spit it out! I'm curious!" Megumi said with a smile.

"I love you." Sanosuke said.

Megumi looked surprised, and Sanosuke began to get uncomfortable.

"I knew it was too soon I am so stupid."

"Sano."

"I just have been hiding this for a long time, and I wanted to get it off my chest."

"Sano!"

"Huh?"

"I love you too." Megumi said.

Sanosuke was shocked. "You really mean that?"

Megumi nodded. "Yeah I do."

A huge smile appeared on Sano's face. "Alright!" He said.

Megumi put her hand on the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The two began kissing on the blanket.

"I just love the park!"

Megumi opened her eyes to look to see who said that and saw the pregnant woman with her husband sitting down. Megumi began to look guilty and stopped kissing Sanosuke.

"What happened?" Sanosuke asked.

"I... have to go. I just remembered my dad needs me for something."

"But the picnic!"

"I know honey, I'm so sorry. Can we have it for lunch tomorrow at school?"

"... Sure." Sanosuke said a little disappointed.

Megumi kissed Sanosuke one more time. "Thanks. Love you!"

This made Sanosuke a little bit happier. "Love you too." He said while she ran off.

(The Next Day...)

Sanosuke watched Megumi at her locker from afar, when Kenshin walked up to him.

"Hey Sano! What's up?"

Sanosuke turned around. "Nothing much."

"You seem down. What's the matter?"

"Megumi's been acting strangely for awhile, and I had been shoving it aside, but now I think something's seriously wrong."

"How so?"

"Well yesterday I told her I loved her."

"Oh." Kenshin said.

"But she said she loved me too!" Sanosuke added quickly.

"Oh! Well that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah, but I feel like I don't know everything."

"Everything about what?"

The boys turned around to see Kaoru walk up to them.

"Hey dear." Kenshin said kissing her.

"Hey!"

"We were just talking about how different Megumi has been acting lately."

"Oh." Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

"Do you think I should talk to her or something?"

"Let her come to you Sano. All you should do right now is be there for her."

"I guess you're right." Sanosuke said. "I'm going to go hang out with her now!"

Sanosuke turned around and walked off. Kaoru began to look guilty.

"We should've told him a long time ago that she was cheating."

"I know, but what can we do now? They love each other."

"Or so he thinks. I don't think she feels the same."

"Why not?"

"Because she wouldn't have been screwing the school's quarterback if she did!"

"Well you know those two haven't interacted in a while."

"How do you know?"

"I've been doing some research too you know. Turns out that Megumi has been avoiding him since the party."

"Really?" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"Yep. Shocker huh?"

"What's more shocking is that you've actually been doing some snooping of your own! I'm growing on you aren't I?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes, but smiled as Kaoru and him began to kiss again.

"No public displays of affection at school anymore remember?"

The couple looked up to see Shishio, Yumi, and Sojiro smiling.

"Can't you like go jump off a bridge?" Kaoru asked.

"Funny you should mention that." Sojiro said under his breath.

Shishio and Yumi glared at him and Kenshin and Kaoru looked confused.

Yahiko walked into school next. "Hey guys." He said sadly.

"Hey Yahiko. How are you doing?"

"Could've had a better morning, but I've had crappy mornings for the past 3 weeks, so nothing new."

Shishio and the others began to get uncomfortable.

"We'll leave you losers to your little chat." Yumi said quickly.

The three left from Kenshin and the group.

"They're acting weird even for those three." Kenshin said.

Sanosuke walked up to Megumi. "Good morning ma'am!"

Megumi looked up and kissed Sano. "Hey! I was thinking about you all day yesterday."

"You were? You know you could've called!"

"I just wasn't in the best mood, and I didn't want to bring you down with my inevitable bad vibes."

"Sweetheart you don't ever have to worry about me being brought down by a bad mood. I'm your guy, I'll just bring you out of your bad mood!"

Megumi smiled and began kissing her boyfriend again when Yamcha started approaching them.

"Look over there!" Yahiko said pointing.

Yamcha watched as Megumi and Sanosuke continued to make out at her locker.

"Poor boy must really like her." Kenshin said.

"Well she needs to have nothing to do with him unless she and Sano are over." Kaoru said.

Yamcha cleared his throat and Megumi and Sanosuke looked at him, they were both embarrassed.

"Sorry... my girlfriend's locker is right here and she wanted me to get something out for her."

"Oh... ok." Sanosuke said not knowing what to say to excuse his actions.

Yamcha opened up Bulma's locker and took a book out. He closed the locker and looked at the couple.

"Um... sorry for interrupting." Yamcha said.

"It's cool." Megumi said trying to avoid looking at him directly in the eyes.

Yamcha nodded and walked away.

"That was embarrassing." Sanosuke said.

"Yeah... walk me to class?" Megumi asked.

"Of course!" Sanosuke said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around her and walked her to class.

(That Night...)

"Mom I want everything to be perfect for this dinner." Megumi said.

"I made my famous spaghetti and bread sticks combination."

"Good because he loves spaghetti. I just want Sanosuke to feel welcome."

"We won't put any pressure on him sweetie. It's not like he's that bastard that... you know."

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Do you see him at school?"

"I saw him today he walked up to me and Sano and claimed that he was getting something for his girlfriend out of her locker."

"Probably trying to see if he can get you pregnant again." Megumi's mom scoffed.

"Mom!"

"Sorry honey I just had to say it."

Megumi rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"No I'll get it! You go on ahead and make yourself look presentable!"

Megumi's mother sped over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, you must be Sanosuke!"

"Hi Mrs. Takani." Sanosuke said with a smile.

"Come on in! Megumi should be here in a second."

Megumi came out of the kitchen. "Hey there!"

"Whoa. You look beautiful."

Megumi blushed at the comment. "Thanks. You look cute too."

Mrs. Takani looked back and forth and Megumi and Sanosuke. "I'm going to go on and leave you two alone for a bit. I'll call when dinner's finished!"

Mrs. Takani left the room leaving the couple alone to themselves.

"I wanted to make up for our date yesterday, so I hope you didn't mind coming over for dinner. I know you said you wanted to meet my parents earlier in the year, and I just said no."

"It's cool. What's in the past is in the past."

Megumi smiled. "I'm so glad you said that."

Sanosuke looked at her for a second. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No." Megumi said. She looked up and out the window. She had to stop herself from gasping when she saw Yamcha standing outside.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen, I forgot to get the mail."

"Ok!" Sanosuke said. He got up and walked out of the living room.

Megumi went outside to Yamcha. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You've got your boyfriend over for dinner I see."

"Yes. Now go away!"

"How come you never did that with me!"

"I don't like you Yamcha. Not anymore."

"Why?"

"You're with Bulma."

"I can break up with Bulma. I want you!"

"I don't! I love Sanosuke you mean nothing to me!"

"You don't mean that." Yamcha said.

"I do."

"You don't." He said leaning in for a kiss.

Megumi pushed him down to the floor. "Don't come back to this house. I HATE you Yamcha, and I never want to see you or look at your stupid face again. Leave me the hell alone!"

Yamcha's feelings were hurt.

"And I swear if you ever come back here or anywhere near me I will tell the whole school about our little fling, starting with Bulma!"

"You wouldn't! You'd put your own relationship at risk?"

"Whatever it takes." Megumi said.

Yamcha looked at her for a moment. "Fine." He got up and walked off of Megumi's yard.

Megumi sighed and turned around. "That felt good." She said. "I'm no longer torn between two guys anymore. I only want one and he's waiting for me at the dinner table."

Megumi walked into her house and into the kitchen.

"No mail!" She told Sanosuke.

"Sit beside me!" Sanosuke said.

"You are such a kid!" Megumi teased. She sat beside her boyfriend as her mother served them their food.

"Your father should be down in a minute." Mrs. Takani said.

"Oh great, looks like it's time to meet the father huh?" Sanosuke whispered.

"You'll do fine." Megumi whispered back.

The two prepared themselves for dinner and waited for Megumi's dad to come down.

**A/N: Ok, so that's it for this chapter! I thought I'd stop making Megumi so heartless. She regrets the abortion, and has FINALLY ditched her affair Yamcha... but come on people I can't end things that easily with this love triangle can I? No! Lol how will this come back to haunt her? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! See you next update!**


	67. Anything Goes

**A/N: Another chapter of AHS is here! This one will serve as a basis for the group of freshmen that will become part of the cast of characters in AHS for next year! Enjoy!**

Zoey was up bright and early. She washed, got her self together, and was downstairs to see Goku eating at the breakfast table.

"Goku!"

"What?" Goku asked turning around to look at his cousin.

"Can you take me to Anime High School?"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Freshmen orientation doesn't start for another half hour!"

"But all of my friends are going to be there 15 minutes early!"

"AHS is not all that great Zoey! You'll be spending the next four years of your life there!"

"Ok, I'll just complain to Uncle Bardock and-"

Goku got up from out of his seat. "Well what do you know? I have time to take you early after all!"

"That's what I thought." Zoey said with a smile.

Goku opened the door. "After you."

Zoey looked confused. "Why don't you just ask Uncle for the car keys or just instant transmission me there?"

"I've been slacking with training lately trying to study for finals, so we're walking there I need the exercise."

"Ugh." Zoey said.

"You want me to take you or not?"

"Yes!" Zoey said. "Let's just go."

Goku smiled as his little cousin walked out of the door. He closed it behind him.

(At AHS...)

Goku and Zoey walked up to the school. There were hundreds of students outside the school.

"Whoa... there's going to be a lot of new kids here next year."

"Duh! They said we're going to be the biggest freshmen class they've had in over a decade!"

"Great." Goku said sarcastically.

"Zoey?"

Zoey turned around to see her two friends.

"Bridget! Kikki!" Zoey said running to hug her friends.

Bridget was the smart one of the group. She was academically gifted and would more than likely be the valedictorian of her class. She had green hair and wore glasses.

"Hey!" The two girls said.

Kikki had blonde hair. She was the shortest of the girls. She had a different perspective from everyone else causing most students to think she was weird, but her friends love her to death.

"Hi Goku!" Kikki waved.

"Hey Kikki!" Goku said.

"So have any of you seen Renee or Corina yet?" Zoey asked.

"Not yet, but I think Renee should be here soon." Kikki said.

"And Corina wasn't home when I called this morning." Bridget said

"Oh ok."

"Well those two may not be here yet, but here are two of our favorite people coming."

A group of girls, with two in the lead were approaching Zoey and the others.

"Who are they?" Goku asked.

"Sada." Zoey said.

"Naoko." Bridget and Kikki said frowning.

"Well if it isn't our two favorite losers!" Sada said.

"Zallory, Beatrice, and Kandice!" Naoko said.

"Either that was sarcasm or you're just really stupid." Zoey said.

"What did you call me?" Naoko asked.

"Alright let's just calm down here." Goku said coming in between Zoey and Naoko.

Sada and Naoko eyed Goku up and down smiling.

"Well hello there." Sada said with a smile. "Who's this."

"My cousin Goku, who's got a girlfriend and will be a senior next year!" Zoey said.

"Ooh seniors. I like." Sada said.

"Not interested." Goku said backing behind Bridget and Kikki creeped out.

"If things don't work out between you and your girlfriend..." Sada started with a wink.

"Can't you girls stop whoring around for at least a day?"

Sada and Naoko looked over to see who said the insult.

"Renee!" Zoey, Bridget, and Kikki said.

Renee was considered the coolest and calmest of the group. She was the tallest as well with a gentle but stern voice and had long purple hair.

"Well if it isn't the tall freak. Surprised we didn't see you coming a mile away!" Naoko said.

"Ouch that one hurt." Renee said sarcastically.

The others laughed as Naoko looked annoyed. The laughter was interrupted by the sounds of a horn.

"Hmm?" Goku said curiously.

He and the other soon to be freshmen turned around to see a huge white stretch limo park in front of the school. Outside, stepped out a blue haired girl, dressed in an expensive outfit. She smiled.

"Thanks Niles!" The girl said.

"Fashionably late as usual." Kikki said mocking the voice of a high class person.

"Oh hey Corina!" Sada and Naoko said.

Corina eyed the two girls, scoffed and walked over to her friends.

"Hey Zoey, Bridget, Kikki... and you."

Renee rolled her eyes, as the others greeted her.

"I'll never understand why she hangs out with those losers." Naoko said.

"Not like it matters. We would've used her for her money anyway." Sada said.

Zoey turned around. "Ok Goku you can go now." She said with a smile.

"Well!" Goku said offended.

"Goku!"

Goku looked up to see Suno walking towards him.

Goku's eyes lit up. "Suno!"

He embraced his girlfriend and kissed her. Sada and Naoko looked annoyed.

"Eww. Can't you two do PDA somewhere else?" Zoey asked.

"Sorry Zoey! I'm going to be an assistant in showing the upcoming freshmen their way around campus!"

"Well then I guess I'm staying!" Goku said.

"Aw man!"

"Shouldn't have told me to walk you here!"

"I'm glad he did your cousin is hot." Corina whispered to Zoey.

"What is it with everyone's obsession with older guys? Especially you!"

"Shh!" Corina said. "Don't say that!"

The other girls gathered around Zoey and Corina.

"It's not like she said you're dating a 20 year old!" Bridget said quietly.

"Shut up! I do not need anyone knowing about this!"

"The DJ from the party though?" Zoey asked. "You could've at least picked someone cuter!"

"And not a pedophile." Renee added.

"He's cute! And he's not a pedophile! He really loves me for me can't you girls understand that?"

"Not really." The four said.

Corina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You'll understand when you're in love."

Chichi and Krillin also came out of the school. Goku and Suno went up and joined them.

"Hey Goku! Didn't know you were going to help with the assisting of the freshmen!"

"Well I didn't plan on it originally, but since Suno's here I may as well!" Goku said with a smile.

"Aw!" Krillin said teasing the couple.

"Well then let's get this show on the road!" Chichi said. She whistled, and the talkative freshmen quieted down.

"Hello future Anime High School students! I am Chichi, and this is Krillin, Goku, and Suno. We will be showing you your way around campus to help you prepare for the upcoming school year!"

The freshmen were quiet and looked like they didn't care.

"Looks like this is going to be a long day." Chichi mumbled. "Follow me into the building!"

The freshmen began screaming as they all struggled to enter the building at once.

"ORDERLY FASHION!" Suno shouted. The student became quiet, and began entering through a line.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem!"

(Inside the building...)

Bulma and Yamcha were handing freshmen pamphlets about the history of AHS.

"Why are we doing this again babe?" Yamcha asked.

"Because Chichi's our friend and we're helping her make the freshmen feel welcome." Bulma replied.

"So get the hell over it!" Vegeta said.

"No one asked you Vegeta." Yamcha snapped at him.

"Can we calm down with the hostility people the kids are coming." Piccolo said.

"Oh boy fresh meat." Yamcha said rubbing his hands together.

"Only someone with the maturity of a guy who repeated the 8th grade would say that."

"You know what Vegeta?"

"Hey everyone!" Goku said interrupting Yamcha.

Chichi stopped. The freshmen were all in the hallway.

"Ok guys so this is the underclassmen hallway! You'll be spending most of your time here getting ready for classes and hanging out with friends."

"So basically the same as middle school." A student from the crowd shouted. The other freshmen began laughing.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Chichi said.

"Why not?" Another student asked.

"Well it's High School. You may not realize it as freshmen, but once the years go by you'll realize that you're going to have a lot more freedom!"

"Freedom? We have to wear uniforms here for crying out loud!" Corina said.

"Yeah!" Some of the student said angrily.

"Actually, you guys won't have to wear uniforms. It's only for the classes who were involved with the party which means the seniors, juniors, sophomores, and freshmen of this year. Starting with your class, the uniforms won't be in effect for you guys."

"YAY!" The freshmen cheered.

"I wouldn't rejoice so quickly." Yamcha said with a smile. "With you guys not having to wear a uniform, it'll be obvious that you guys are freshmen, therefore being easy targets for your fellow upperclassmen."

"... Yay?" The freshmen said again this time a little worried.

A door opened and the freshmen turned around to see another boy standing there. Most of the freshmen turned around except for Zoey and her friends.

"Speaking of love." Corina said to Zoey with a smile.

"It's Mark!" Zoey said.

Mark walked up to them. "Hey girls! Hey Zoey."

"Hey." Zoey said trying to keep herself from blushing.

"I haven't missed much yet have I?"

"Just that we don't have to wear uniforms!" Kikki said excitedly. "It would've messed up my whole jungle cop look for the first quarter of the school year."

"Jungle look?" Mark asked confused.

"Something only freak wear."

The group looked up to see Sada and Naoko.

"Don't you girls have lives? Leave us alone!" Renee snapped.

"We're just trying to get the only normal person to come up with us. Coming Mark?" Sada asked.

"Actually I'm going to stay here with my friends." Mark said.

Sada and Naoko looked shocked. "What is this the twilight zone? Why are all the potential cool kids ignoring us?" Naoko asked.

"Forget about it. Let's just go to the front." Sada said.

The two girls walked away from the group.

"Finally got rid of those tiresome bastards!" Corina said.

"Thanks Mark!" Zoey said with a smile.

"Aw it was nothing."

"Thanks Mark." Renee mocked.

"Aw it was nothing." Kikki said too.

The girls began laughing until Zoey turned around and they shut up.

"Excuse ma'am?" A freshmen asked talking to Chichi.

"Yes?" Chichi said.

"I was wondering if you could describe high school to me in a simple way?"

"Um..." Chichi said.

"Let me do it!" Goku said excitedly.

"Sure Goku!"

"Let's see... High School's like a game where anything goes-"

"If you know the right codes!" Krillin chimed in.

"You need to watch your back." Piccolo said.

"Because you don't know exactly who'll attack." Vegeta finished.

"Well I was thinking it was more like an educational road to enlightenment, but whatever gets the students to understand!" Chichi said.

"Their little rhyme actually made sense!" A freshman said.

Some chatter buzzed between the students.

"Good job honey you got them to understand!" Suno said kissing him on the cheek.

"No biggie! I was just thinking about the new DBZ Expansion pack that was coming out, so I just used school and video games as a comparison!"

"Wow." Chichi said.

"Don't judge the expansion pack!" Krillin said.

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Come on guys! We've got much more touring to do!"

(Later...)

The freshmen were prepared to walk into the auditorium for the final part of the day.

"Bridget are you going to finish your pizza?"

"Nope. Unfortunately I can't eat this since it has cheese."

Bridget handed her slice to a happy Kikki.

Zoey was watching Mark socialize with some of his other friends when Corina and Renee walked up to her.

"So are you going to make a move on him freshman year?" Renee asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Zoey!" Corina said irritated. "You need to stop being so shy! You've had a crush on him since kindergarten!"

"As much as I hate to agree with miss wealthy witch over here she's got a point." Renee said.

"I know girls! It's just... I don't know. You think I want to be like this? I want to change! It's high school! I want to change! I want to make a name for myself and stop being known as the quiet one! I mean have you noticed that I'm the only one out of our group without a name?"

"What do you mean?" Renee asked.

"You're the cool one, Corina's the rich one, Bridget's the smart one, Kikki's the... different one."

"Oh just say weird one!" Corina said.

"And I'm just Zoey!" Zoey said. "Well not anymore! 8th grade is over, and when I come to AHS I want to show everyone how outgoing I can be!"

"Well how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Renee asked.

Zoey was quiet when Chichi entered the cafeteria.

"Alright folks! I hope you enjoyed lunch, but now it's time to get ready for our final part of the day. Head on into the auditorium for a Q&A session!"

The freshmen began to enter the auditorium. They filled the entire room up.

"Geez this a going to be a big class." Piccolo said.

"This isn't even half of them." Bulma said.

"Ok... so any questions about what you've seen or heard today?" Chichi asked through the microphone.

By this time, everyone was ready to go, so no one raised their hand... except for Zoey.

"I have a question!"

The class groaned.

"Hurry up!" A freshman shouted at her.

"Rude!" She said.

"Go on ahead Zoey." Chichi said.

"Is it ok for a freshman to... start a club for an extra curricular activity?"

The girls looked at Zoey surprised.

"Well... it's unheard of but not impossible. Why? Do you plan on starting a club next year?"

Zoey gulped. "Why yes I do."

There was chatter amongst the freshmen, but the laughter of Sada and Naoko could be heard the loudest.

"Please! What losers would come to a club ran by you freaks?" Sada asked.

"Anyone who would... just want a place to relax in after school... but be able to study with friends, or even just plan ideas for school functions!"

"You're going to do that?" Corina asked.

Zoey began looking nervous.

"Well Zoey I must say if you manage to start and run a club like that successfully for the next 4 years, then I'd say you would probably be able to get some pretty good accolades your senior year. Accolades which would lead to scholarships!"

"That's my cousin!" Goku said.

"Yeah Zoey!" Mark cheered for her.

Sada and Naoko were clearly annoyed by the confidence boost Zoey was getting.

"So what is this club going to be called then?" Naoko asked.

"Uh... um..." Zoey said. She thought for a minute. "Well we live in Tokyo..."

Zoey looked at her backpack. It was made by the Mew Mew company.

"I'll call it Tokyo Mew Mew! Club Tokyo Mew Mew!"

The freshmen seemed impressed by Zoey's comments.

"Wow Zoey this should be an interesting year after all." Renee said.

"I hope so." Zoey said a little nervous.

"Well if that's it, then class is dismissed! We'll see you roaming the halls next year!"

The new freshman class got up and began walking out of the auditorium.

"Hey Zoey I think it's really cool that you'll be the first freshman to start a club. I'll be here if you need any help!" Mark said.

"Thanks Mark!" Zoey said with a smile.

"When we said come out of your shell, we didn't mean start a club." Corina said.

"Well that's what my Mew Mews are for!"

"Mew mews?" The four girls repeated.

"Yeah! Please you girls didn't actually think I was doing this myself right?"

"Yes!" They said.

"Girls!"

"Oh alright." Renee said. "It wouldn't be so bad."

"Maybe even fun!" Bridget said.

"We should have a wardrobe! I want to be in charge of wardrobe!" Kikki said.

"I don't think so Kikki." Corina said. "You guys better be lucky I have money. I'll be able to support this club easily."

"Enough with the modesty Corina you're too much!" Renee said.

Before Corina could reply with a comeback, the horn honked and Corina saw her limo.

"Time for me to go! I'll call you girls later! We've got all summer to plan this!"

"Bye!" The girls said.

Corina went to her limo.

"I guess I better get going too. We're hanging out this weekend right?" Renee asked.

"Of course!" Zoey said. "See you!"

"Bye!" The girls said.

Bridget's stomach growled. "I need some food."

"My mom's making burgers you want to come?" Kikki asked the girls.

"Yes!" Bridget said.

"I'll try to come over later ok?" Zoey said.

"Alright! See ya Zoey!" Bridget and Kikki said walking off.

Zoey waved bye to the girls. "Now where is Goku at?"

Zoey saw Goku looking uncomfortable around a flirtatious Sada and Naoko.

"Ok super sluts, back off from my cousin!"

"You little-"

"See you in September!" Zoey said cutting Sada off.

"I owe you one." Goku said.

"It's no big deal!"

"So Tokyo Mew Mew Club huh?" Goku asked with a smile.

"Yeah... next year will be interesting that's for sure." Zoey said with a smile.

The two cousins continued down the sidewalk back home.

**A/N: Alright guys and that's it for this chapter! Thought I'd go on ahead and expand on them for right now lol you won't see them again for a while though I just thought I'd expand their characters before slowly putting them in the story! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! See you next update!**


	68. Good Girls Like Bad Boys

**A/N: Hey folks! Another chapter of AHS is here! Enjoy!**

Yusuke was back in school. He was at his locker when Kurama and Hiei walked up to him.

"Hey Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much. 4 more weeks of school and we are free." Hiei said.

"You guys might be, but I won't. If I want to be a junior next year I'm going to have to take summer school."

"What?" Kurama and Hiei said surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently a month's worth of school work is too much for me to try to make up especially this close to finals... which I'll probably fail at this rate, so they're saying I'm going to be taking summer school."

"Damn man. That sucks." Hiei said.

"Tell me about it... how's Keiko?"

"She's still been acting kind of weird." Kurama said.

"I've been back at school for two weeks and she still somehow manages to avoid me. Even when we're in the same class!"

"How's life back at the new Foster Care location?"

Yusuke scoffed. "I'm so over that place now. The second I get a chance, I'm out."

"Have you tried getting emancipated yet?"

"Nope. I'll do that this summer... or at least attempt to."

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you."

"Unfortunately. Maybe if Keiko sees how hard I'm working to get her trust back, she'll want to be friends again."

"Don't hold your breath." Hiei said.

Kurama ended up elbowing him in the side.

"Ow!" Hiei said.

"It's ok Kurama... even though that was funny to see!"

The boys were laughing as Keiko watched Yusuke from afar. She sighed and turned back around to Botan.

"He sure looks happy without me."

"Will you two just make up already?" Botan asked.

Keiko looked at her friend, but didn't say anything.

The bell rang, and the girls began to head to class.

"I just don't understand him anymore. He's so... confusing, and mean."

"He cares about you obviously though! You were both upset the other we2ek that's why you were being so harsh to one another! You know he didn't mean that."

"I know that, but I just don't think there's a point in pursuing someone I can't change!"

"Well there's your flaw Keiko!" Botan said.

Keiko looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"For the majority of the year, you keep saying that the best way to get Yusuke to be your boyfriend is to change him into someone else!"

Keiko looked offended. "That is so-!"

"True." Botan said finishing her friend's sentence. "You can't change a guy like Yusuke Urameshi. You just can't!"

Keiko sighed.

"Besides Keiko, whether you admit it or not, you're attracted to the bad boy type. You know that right?"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Why me?"

"Good girls like bad boys. Duh!"

Keiko smiled. "So why are you into such a nice guy like Piccolo?"

"Because I'm a bad girl, and good guys like bad girls!"

Keiko laughed. "Right!"

"Just shut up and walk me to class!" Botan said with a smile.

The two girls walked down the hallway.

(In Class...)

Yusuke was sitting with the guys while the rest of the students eyed him. Yusuke was clearly annoyed.

"It must be so awkward to get all this attention." Kurama whispered to Yusuke.

"I don't care honestly." Yusuke said. "But if they don't have the balls to ask me did I kill someone then they're just a bunch of pansies in the first place!" He said aloud.

"Mr. Urameshi!" The teacher said. "Do you want to go to the principal's office?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "No ma'am."

"Then keep quiet."

Keiko and Botan walked into class, and Yusuke and Keiko laid eyes on each other for the first time in weeks. There was an awkward stare, and Keiko then took her seat, on the opposite side of the classroom.

"Whoa. She's gotten prettier than usual." Yusuke said.

"That's love talking my friend." Kurama said.

"You idiots make me sick I swear." Hiei said.

"Ok class! With finals officially over, and you all officially about to be juniors in a few weeks, I thought we'd do something fun for once!"

The class began to cheer.

"And by fun, I mean a debate!"

The class began to boo.

"SHUT UP!" The teacher shouted. The class went silent.

"Now that I have your attention, I will tell you the topic of the debate."

It was silent again.

"Well? We're waiting!" An impatient student said.

The teacher glared at the student. "We are going to discuss forgiveness."

The class began to groan, but Yusuke looked surprised.

"Is this convenient or what?"

"Why God?" Keiko asked looking up.

"Oh this is going to be a good day." Botan said with a smile.

"In just a few moments, we will be moving to the auditorium so we will have more room to breakup into groups, and plan our reasonable arguments. Each group will have a representative."

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me!" Keiko said loudly.

The class turned around to look at her.

"Sorry." She said red with embarrassment.

"Anyway!" The teacher said. "The representatives will also present their own case to the opposite group. This isn't for a grade or anything, just for fun! So don't feel intimidated or anything! I'll even let you pick your own groups!"

The class began to scatter to find teammates.

"Well since this is just 'for fun', it looks like I'll be skipping class in the bathroom." Hiei said.

"Oh come on Hiei! I feel like you're going to miss out on something if you don't stick around!" Kurama told him.

"That would be the point." He said walking out.

"Ok everyone! Line up and follow me!" The teacher said.

"I've got the perfect opportunity you know. All I have to do is end up on the opposite team of Keiko, and voila! I can give my apology and everything will be back to normal!"

"We'll see." Kurama said.

The students exited the classroom.

(In the auditorium...)

The class was divided into two groups. Keiko and Botan were on the side of the unforgiving while Yusuke and Kurama were on the forgiving side.

"Ok, have we all chosen our representatives?" The teacher asked.

"Hide me." Keiko said hiding behind Botan.

"I've got your back... I nominate Keiko Yukimura!"

"BOTAN!" Keiko shouted.

"Agreed!" The group said.

Botan pushed Keiko to the front.

"I will kill you." She whispered to Botan.

"Love you too bud!" Botan said.

"What about you all on this side?" The teacher asked.

Another student was about to stand up when Yusuke glared at him. He sat down so Yusuke could be the representative.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. He then walked up to the front with Keiko.

"Alright now that everything is in place, the debate may now begin!"

Things were quiet.

"... You want to start first?" Yusuke asked.

"I... don't really know what to say." Keiko said.

"Ok, then I'll start first. Why do you think it's better for people to not forgive others?"

"You give a person one chance, with clear specific instructions on what to do... or in some cases what not to do, and they do the opposite of what you ask! Why would you be forgiven for that?"

"What if it's unintentional?"

"Yeah right." Keiko scoffed. "Nothing's unintentional. Not when you're told specifically what to do!"

"What if the person does the opposite subconsciously?" Kurama shouted from the group.

Keiko was silent. Yusuke turned around and gave Kurama a thumbs up.

"If they do it subconsciously then they were never meant to be given a chance in the first place! It just kind of happens!" Botan shouted from their group.

"Yeah! What Botan said!"

Botan smiled.

"So nobody deserves a second chance?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not saying nobody just-"

"Certain people." Yusuke said finishing Keiko sentence. "Examples?"

"Someone who you tell not to do something that threatens their life."

"Such as?"

"I don't know! Smoking, drinking, fighting. You tell someone you care about not to do those things, and they do it anyway! And you put up with it for the longest time, and honestly you can't help but get sick of it!"

Yusuke stared at Keiko.

"I mean seriously! Time after time you see this person throwing their life away since kindergarten and you just try and try to change them so badly-"

"YOU CAN'T!" Yusuke shouted.

Keiko looked surprised.

Yusuke took a deep breath. "You can't just change someone to that person's liking and think that everything's going to be alright." He said calmer this time.

"Getting a little off topic here aren't we?" The teacher asked confused.

"So what are you supposed to do when the person is completely opposite from the other? I mean you can't deny the attraction, but it's one step forward, and two thousand steps back."

"Then maybe they can compromise! I'm pretty sure that person wasn't trying to push you... I mean them away on purpose."

"So why do it? Why fight all the time if they just push away someone they care for so much?"

"I..."

"It's in his blood Keiko."

Everyone turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway.

"You can't change something that's in the blood. I mean what do you expect an orphan with no guidance or attention to do? You look for that attention, and he found it in a gang. He got his respect there, and to get more respect he became like them. He was raised by them. Someone who fights their whole life, will be fighting no matter what."

Keiko was looking upset.

"Just like you were brought up by kind and loving parents, so of course being kind, warm, and loving is in your blood. But instead of turning him down time and time again, which causes him to to turn to people who are, why don't you actually show him some kindness? You can't be hesitant towards someone forever. You were taught to be kind to people, so do it for him!"

Keiko was silent.

"Thanks Hiei." Yusuke said.

"And as for you! You have no excuse for your recent actions! I mean seriously? How can you tell people you care about them, but then run off for almost a month without contacting anyone? Do you know what that does to people? Do you know what that did to her?"

"No." Yusuke said.

"She cried everyday for 3 weeks because she cares about you so much, and you put her through hell. So how doesn't she know that you won't do that again huh?"

Keiko started tearing up. "Excuse me. I have to go."

She jumped off the stage and ran down the pathway and out of the doors. Yusuke ran after her.

"Well there goes my tough love for the day." Hiei said.

Kurama patted his friend on the back. "Couldn't you have waited until after school to do that though?"

"... That would've been less embarrassing wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Kurama said.

(In the hallway...)

Keiko was near her locker crying. Yusuke caught up to her.

"Keiko..."

Keiko turned away. "You put me through so much Yusuke. It's hard to be nice to you sometimes."

Yusuke got in her direction. "I was trying Keiko, I really was."

"I know." Keiko said nodding.

"But I can try harder. You're worth it."

Keiko managed to smile, and Yusuke wiped away her tears.

"I'll quit the gang this time for real. I won't look back ok?"

"What about your friends?"

"After the incident that happened on the bridge, most of the gang has disbanded anyway, probably for the best."

"Probably." Keiko repeated.

"Besides, I'm going to need you to tutor me on some stuff. I've got summer school if I didn't mention it."

"What?" Keiko said. She punched Yusuke in the arm.

"OW!"

"That's what you get for skipping school!"

Yusuke laughed. "So you'll help?"

"Yeah. You'll need it."

Both of the teens were quiet for a second. "So Keiko?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What were you talking about when you said complete opposites?"

Keiko laughed. "It was something stupid that Botan said, and I was thinking about it at the moment."

"What was it?"

"That good girls like bad boys." Keiko said with a nervous laugh. "Isn't that just the stupidest thing?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Well I do like Good girls."

Keiko looked at him for a moment. She got on her tip toes, put her hand on the side of his face, and kissed him. After a few moments she stopped and backed away, shocked at what she did.

"Yusuke, I am SO sorry I-"

"Don't be." Yusuke said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two began kissing again.

Kurama, Hiei, and Botan ran down the hallway to see the two kissing.

"Thank you God!" Botan said.

"It's about damn time." Kurama said.

"I guess tough love does work. Who knew?" Hiei asked.

"You two crazy kids can come up for air now!" Botan teased.

The two stopped kissing and looked over at their friends. They began laughing.

"I bet you two have been wanting to do that all year am I right?" Kurama asked.

"What?" The couple said at the same time. "NO! … Yes."

Kurama, Hiei, and Botan began laughing again.

"So... would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"As long as you're my boyfriend." Keiko said.

"It's a deal." Yusuke said.

"Well seal it with a kiss."

"My pleasure." Yusuke said.

He and Keiko kissed again.

**A/N: IT'S ABOUT TIME! Lol I've been wanting Yusuke and Keiko to get together since they were introduced! This finally wraps up the sophomores story lines for the year! Hope you liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	69. One And Only

**A/N: Next chapter of AHS is up! Enjoy!**

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk.

"You know, we've been dating for over 2 months and haven't had an official first date yet?" Kaoru asked.

"We haven't?" Kenshin asked surprised. "What about dinner at my house? Or dinner at your house?"

"Our parents supervise us! Besides, you know you're dad send your sister in to spy on us when we're in the living room."

"I guess you're right." Kenshin said disappointed.

"Did I make you upset? I didn't mean to!" Kaoru said.

"Oh no! I just should've thought about this earlier. … How about we do something for our nine week-anniversary?"

"Nine week anniversary? Isn't that an oxymoron?" Kaoru asked with a smile.

"I'm serious! Maybe I could take you out to dinner at the Akabeko?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You're my girl after all."

Kaoru squealed with delight, and then kissed her boyfriend. "It's a date!"

"Yes!" Kenshin said. The couple arrived at AHS.

(Meanwhile...)

Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, and Tsubame were at their lockers.

"You know, I'm starting to get used to these uniforms." Sanosuke said.

"Of course you would Mr. Goody Two Shoes."

"Shut up!" Sano said.

"Calm down boys, it's too early in the morning for an administrator to come and see if there's a problem." Megumi said.

An adult walked up to the group. "I heard yelling. Anything wrong?"

"No sir." The freshmen said annoyed.

"Good. Have a good day, and remember the bell rings at-"

"8:15." The freshmen finished.

The administrator smiled and walked off, and the group began to laugh.

"Seriously though, we can't even breathe without the administrators looking behind our backs!" Yahiko said.

"Quiet Yahiko, before they come back." Sano joked.

"Well we only have 2 more weeks of school left! Then we're done!" Tsubame said.

"Then we'll be sophomores!" Megumi said excitedly.

"Goodbye bottom of the food chain, and hello to the awkward middle child!" Sano said.

"Sophomore year is going to suck just like this year. We still have to wear uniforms, and have all these crazy rules! And this time it'll be for 36 weeks instead of one semester!"

"True." Sanosuke said.

"And those freshmen are so lucky they don't have to wear uniforms or go through any of this punishment." Tsubame said.

"I hate freshmen." Megumi said angrily.

"We'll have time to hone in on our hate for freshmen later. For now, I say we need to do something where we can get away from authority."

"Like where?" Sanosuke asked.

"I don't know! The arcade maybe?"

"The adults in the arcade are forever glaring at us. They think that all of us AHS students are bad news now. I don't want to go in there." Megumi said.

"Hmm... how about the forest on the outskirts of town?" Sanosuke suggested.

"Near the bridge that I fell off of, plummeted into the water, and almost drowned, scarring me for life?"

"Ok never mind." Sanosuke said.

"How about the Akabeko?" Tsubame suggested. "It's like a teen hangout place, free of adults who ridicule people, and it has good food. Let's not mention my older sister can supply us food for free."

"You're so smart!" Yahiko said.

Tsubame blushed.

"Mmmm I can taste the deliciousness of the Akabeko beef pots already." Sano said rubbing his stomach.

The group noticed Kenshin and Kaoru walk into the school.

"There's the happy couple! We'll be right back." Sanosuke said. He and Yahiko ran to get Kenshin and Kaoru.

Megumi and Tsubame were left alone, awkwardly.

"So... how've you been?"

Tsubame glared at her. She rolled her eyes, and turned away from her.

"You're still angry with me?" Megumi asked.

"Just because you date one of my friends, doesn't mean we're friends again. I'm only putting up with you like everything's ok, so they don't get suspicious."

"Tsubame." Megumi started.

"You still haven't told him that you cheated have you? I bet you haven't learned a thing."

"Tsubame!" Megumi pleaded.

"I'm out of here. You disgust me." Tsubame said leaving to catch up with the guys.

(Meanwhile...)

"Hey lovebirds! How're you doing?" Sanosuke asked with a smile.

"Good! We're talking about having our first date!" Kaoru said.

"It's about time Kenshin!" Yahiko said.

Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we're going to have a special date on Friday!"

"Friday? Aw, so you won't be able to triple date with us?"

"I'm not dating Tsubame!" Yahiko said annoyed.

"Sure you aren't!"

"Sorry guys. Won't be able to make it!" Kenshin said.

"Maybe next time!" Sanosuke said.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned around to see Tsubame.

"Tsubame!" Yahiko said walking up to her.

"Where's Megumi?" Sanosuke asked.

"Oh...she went to the bathroom, she said she'd wait for you at the lockers."

"I'll go get her!" Sano said running down the hall.

Yahiko and Kenshin went after him. "Wait up!" They shouted.

Kaoru walked up to Tsubame. "So are you and Megumi friends again?"

"Huh?" Tsubame asked baffled. "Uh..."

"It's ok Tsubame. I already know about the whole cheating situation."

"You do?" Tsubame asked surprised.

Kaoru nodded.

"The night of the party... I walked into a room and saw her, and Yamcha in bed together, and I got angry..."

"Oh Tsubame." Kaoru said sadly.

"And that's not even the worst of it." Tsubame said angrily. "She was pregnant."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Everyone in the hallway looked at her.

"What... would you do if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?" Kaoru sang.

Tsubame pulled Kaoru to the side.

"She's pregnant?" Kaoru whispered.

"She got an abortion."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. "No way."

Tsubame nodded.

"Ok that's it. I'm going up to Sano right now, and putting an end to this."

"No!" Tsubame said. "Don't do it. Not now. If Sano ever knew we all know about her infidelity, then he'd never speak to us again!"

Kaoru thought for a minute. "You're right. So what do we do?"

"Leave that to me. For now, just focus on your special date with Kenshin."

Kaoru smiled. "Ok. Thanks for giving me the scoop Tsubame."

"No problem!" She said. Tsubame walked off, and Kaoru was looking sad.

Kenshin walked back down the hallway to put his arm around her. "Friday needs to hurry up!"

"Yeah..." Kaoru said walking down the hall wait her boyfriend.

(Friday Night...)

Kaoru was sitting at her table looking extremely guilty when Kenshin sat at the table with her.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru snapped out of her daydream. "Huh? What?"

"You ok? You've been acting strange all week."

"Oh... it's nothing."

"Is it something I did or said?"

"What? Kenshin, no this is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me. I could never be mad at you."

Kenshin smiled and the two kissed.

"Alright guys! Ready for a night of fun!"

The couple looked up. "That sounded like..." Kenshin & Kaoru said together.

Yahiko, Tsubame, Sanosuke, and Megumi walked into the Akabeko.

The couple frowned, immediately knowing that their date wasn't so personal anymore.

"Is that Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked excitedly pointing at the couple.

"Alright! Kenshin and Kaoru decided to make it!" Yahiko said.

"Uh guys?" Megumi said.

The boys ran up to different tables and pulled some seats up to the couple.

Tsubame shook her head. "Idiots."

"So what are you two talking about?" Sanosuke asked.

"Actually, we really had no idea you all planned on meeting here-"

"Did you order your beef pots yet?" Yahiko asked interrupting Kenshin.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Sano, you can take my seat. I'm going to go talk to the girls."

"Kaoru!" Kenshin said.

Sanosuke took Kaoru's seat and sat beside him. Yahiko sat in the other one.

Kaoru walked over to Tsubame and Megumi. "Hey."

"Hey!" Tsubame and Megumi said.

"Sorry about Sanosuke, he's great but sometimes he can be a bit oblivious when people just want to be alone. It happens to us sometimes."

"I bet it does." Kaoru said with an obvious fake smile. She rolled her eyes and turned to Tsubame. "Anyway!"

Megumi looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kaoru turned around. "Yes! As a matter of fact, you did! You got knocked up by the school quarterback while dating my best friend, and then terminated the pregnancy, and thought you got away with it." She snapped.

Megumi looked shocked, and looked at Tsubame. "You told her?" She asked angrily.

"Don't get mad at me! I never said I was keeping anything a secret."

"We don't care if you randomly made a 180 in your personality. It's only because you felt guilty for this whole situation. You probably don't even care about Sano."

"You don't know anything Kaoru!" Megumi said pointing in her face.

Kaoru slapped Megumi's hand away. "Don't you EVER put your hand in my face again."

Her loud voice got everyone in the Akabeko's attention.

The boys looked over from the table.

"What's going on over there?" Sanosuke asked.

The boys got up and walked over to the group.

"Your girlfriend got all up in my face." Kaoru said.

"She started it!"

"Started what? I don't get it."

Tsubame looked around nervously. Yahiko noticed and walked over to her.

"What happened? Did Kaoru tell Megumi that we all know about her cheating." He asked quietly.

Tsubame looked up at him. "If only it were that simple."

Tae walked over to Tsubame. "I hate to tell you all this, but you're going to have to leave."

"What?" Tsubame asked. "But why?"

"Look, you know I love you and your friends, but this is strictly business. The students of Anime High School already have a bad reputation in town because of this party, and I hear people at tables talking about how they won't come again if students from that school keep causing drama like this."

"What people? The Akabeko is for teens!" Yahiko said.

"Exactly. And it's those teens who go to rival schools that want you out."

Yahiko was clearly angry. "Does no one like us anymore? What the hell!"

"Yahiko!"

"I'm sorry Tsubame, this is just so frustrating! You know?"

She sighed. "I understand. But we've got to go. We don't want to ruin business here, or my sister will be out of a job."

Kenshin walked up to Tae. "We're sorry Miss Tae, we'll go on ahead and leave."

"Alright. Thanks guys, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

The group waled outside of the restaurant and began walking down the street.

"You know Kaoru, why did you have to go and ruin our night?" Sanosuke asked angrily.

"WHAT? ME?" Kaoru shouted. "If you had any common sense you would've realized that Kenshin and I were on OUR date that YOU interrupted!"

"So that gives you the right to go off on my girlfriend? That's completely idiotic."

"No, what's idiotic is your ignorance and inconsiderate attitude ever since you began dating her!"

"Someone stop her before she says too much." Tsubame whispered to Yahiko.

Yahiko looked at Kenshin with a panicked face. Kenshin knew what Yahiko was trying to tell him.

"Ok, before someone gets their feelings hurt, how about we go on ahead and go?"

"Probably for the best."

Kenshin and Kaoru walked ahead of the group and was soon too far away to see in the distance.

Tsubame was angry as well. "Yahiko, could you walk me home?"

"Of course." Yahiko said. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow Sano."

"Alright."

Yahiko and Tsubame walked away.

"I'm so sorry for my so called friend's behavior. You didn't deserve it."

Megumi wiped away some tears that were forming. "Thanks. You're the best."

Sanosuke held his girlfriend closer. "No problem babe."

(At Kenshin's...)

Kaoru was lying down on Kenshin's lap. Kenshin looked shocked.

"An abortion?" Kenshin repeated.

Kaoru nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Kaoru said. "We all know except Sanosuke! Well Tsubame is probably going to tell Yahiko anyway."

"We need to tell Sanosuke."

"How Kenshin? If we do, he'll be heartbroken. Not to mention he'll hate us."

"The second we found out about her affair, we should've told him."

"More like I should've. This was all my fault in the first place. I'm the one who witnessed her kissing Yamcha. I should've told him."

"Don't put the blame on yourself. You don't want to get too stressed."

"I guess you're right." Kaoru said.

Kenshin's phone started ringing. "Hello? Hey Yahiko. Tsubame told you everything huh? Yeah it sucks. We know too. She told Kaoru earlier this week, and Kaoru just told me."

Kaoru turned around and looked up at Kenshin. "What's going on?"

"You want us to come over?" Kenshin asked. "Ok. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Oh no. If Sanosuke's over there, I don't want to talk to him right now. I know he thought he was doing the right thing by defending his girlfriend, but he really pissed me off."

"Come on Kaoru. Let's just try to fix things. We only have one week left of school. Let's end it on a good note please?"

Kaoru sighed. She got up from her boyfriend's lap. "Fine."

Kenshin smiled and the couple got up. "Well let's go!"

The couple walked out of his house.

(Later...)

Kenshin and Kaoru approached Yahiko's house.

Kaoru rang the doorbell. "Sanosuke better not say anything smart."

Yahiko opened the door. He was dressed up as a waiter.

"Yahiko?" Kenshin and Kaoru asked surprised.

"Good evening Kenshin and Kaoru, I'm Yahiko and I'll be serving you today."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked shocked and walked into Yahiko's kitchen. It was nicely decorated. The table had a lit candle and cloths on the seats.

"Yahiko what is all of this?" Kaoru asked impressed.

"Sorry for ruining your date. I had no idea we were doing that. We were just so obsessed with getting away from drama."

"It's ok, and I know how you feel. How are we going to tell Sano-?"

"Ah ah ah. We won't be talking about that here. We'll figure it out this weekend."

Kaoru smiled.

"Now let me seat you two to you table."

Kenshin and Kaoru sat down.

Yahiko handed them two menus. Anything you guys like.

On the menus was the word "Hamburgers & Fries with chocolate shake."

Kenshin and Kaoru laughed. "How about the Hamburgers and fries with chocolate shakes?"

"Nice choice!" Yahiko said. He began walking to the kitchen. "TSUBAME! TWO OF EVERYTHING ON OUR MENU! WE HAVE TO HURRY MY PARENTS GET BACK FROM THEIR DIVORCE LAWYER IN AN HOUR!"

Kenshin and Kaoru watched Yahiko.

"This was a really sweet thing that he did." Kaoru said.

"We have the greatest friends in the world."

"I know. That's why they all need to be treated with respect."

"Kaoru." Kenshin started.

"I know I know. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Kaoru said with a smile.

Kenshin smiled and kissed her.

"THE BURGERS WILL BE READY IN 10 MINUTES!" Yahiko said.

"OK!" Kenshin and Kaoru said. The couple then stared at each other lovingly while waiting for their food.

**A/N: This chapter is finally done! Lol we are down to the final week of school for our students! We've got the setup chapter coming next time with our favorite DBZ people, and then the night of the Play next week! Things should get interesting lol. See you next update!**


	70. I Missed The Bus

**A/N: Hey there everyone! New chapter of AHS is up and ready to read! Enjoy!**

Goku and the others were walking around a museum.

"Aw, our last field trip as juniors. Can you guys believe it?" Bulma asked.

"This year took forever! I'm so glad it's over and done with." Krillin said.

"Tell me about it. Time for summer!" Yamcha said.

"And time for me and my boyfriend's summer of love!" Suno said walking snuggling with her boyfriend.

Krillin looked at Chichi to see if she'd say anything.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Huh? I wasn't looking at you! I was looking at the giant dinosaur replica! You know how my I love the Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

Chichi grabbed her secret boyfriend's arm and let the others walk ahead of them.

"I wasn't even thinking about Goku and Suno Krillin!" Chichi said.

"Then how did you know I was going to ask about them?"

"That's all you ever talk about! You're forever paranoid that I'm still in love with Goku! Get it through that big head of yours that I'm with you!"

"... You weren't thinking about them even a little bit?"

Chichi looked mad at Krillin. "Screw this. Don't talk to me for the rest of the trip."

"But Chichi!"

"I'm serious! Don't say a word!"

Chichi walked ahead of Krillin, who sighed.

"I'm forever messing things up aren't I?"

(Meanwhile...)

Goku and Suno were walking hand in hand when he clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Suno asked.

"It's my stomach. I'll never eat chilli cheese fries from a museum again!"

"Til next week." Piccolo said. He and Vegeta began laughing.

"No seriously guys! I need to go to a bathroom!"

"Goku the bus leaves to go back to school in 5 minutes! You know they need to make it before the play starts!"

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that stupid play." Yamcha said.

"Not so loud Yamcha! Chichi helped with that play if you don't remember! Besides once the play is done, school is officially over for the year!"

A huge grin appeared on Yamcha's face. "That's right! We'll be free!"

"And I get to have you all to myself this summer." Bulma said placing her hand on his chest.

Yamcha looked surprised. "You mean...?"

"I realized that you haven't asked about it all year, and realized that sex wasn't the only thing you wanted out of this relationship."

"Of course not! I love you Bulma!"

"Aw, and I love you too Yamcha!"

The two began kissing, and Vegeta turned away. Piccolo walked up to him.

"I don't know how much more of this crap I can take Piccolo."

"Calm down Vegeta. You can get through this."

"Those two? Having sex? I can't. I won't."

"Your face is turning red again. We all know after your face turns red, you start releasing all of that energy. And I don't want to remind you that you can't exactly control your Super Saiyan Powers yet."

"I thought you said you didn't want to remind me?" Vegeta asked irritated.

"Just take some deep breaths."

Vegeta started breathing in and out.

"Aw Bulma and Yamcha are going to be such a lovely couple! I can picture them having such cute kids!"

Vegeta began inhaling and exhaling faster.

"All this love I feel in the area is making me tear up! I need some tissues!"

Suno ran into the girls' bathroom.

Chichi caught up with the group. "Hello everyone!"

"Where's Krillin?" Piccolo asked.

"He pissed me off yet again, and I decided I won't speak to him for the rest of the day."

"Again? About the same old thing?"

"Yes!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "For the love of Kami just breakup already!"

"I agree with Vegeta on this one." Yamcha said.

"But guys I really care about Krillin! I'm trying to make this work!"

"Goku clearly moved on months ago. If Krillin is still paranoid about losing you, then maybe some space would be a good idea?" Piccolo suggested.

"I care about Krillin... but perhaps I do need some space."

"Oh no! No no no no NO! We are NOT interfering in her relationship!" Bulma said.

"But Bulma!"

"Nope! None of us are going to be relationship wreckers!"

"I want space! I need space!"

"Just talk it out with him!"

"Look I need a breather. So instead of not talking to him for the rest of the day, I'll just not talk to him until we get to school before the play starts."

Bulma smiled. "Good."

"Where we'll talk about spending the summer apart!" Chichi said.

Bulma groaned. "This is all of your faults!" Bulma said grabbing all three guys and slapping them against the head.

"OW!" The three teens shouted.

"You see what crap you guys put in her head? Thanks a lot!"

"Speaking of problems. Where's Goku?"

"In the bathroom. Bad chili fries."

"Oh lord. I know Goku better than anyone else. He's going to be in there all day, and the bus leaves at 4 o clock."

"Uh oh." Piccolo said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"It's 4:10."

Everyone's eyes got wide and they looked at each other. They ran out of the museum to see the bus going down the road.

The juniors stared in awe as their only way back to school drove farther and farther away from them.

Goku, Suno, and Krillin came out of the museum to catch up with the others.

"What are we all staring at?" Goku asked confused.

Chichi turned around. "We're staring at the empty bus lot!" She snapped.

Goku looked. "Shouldn't our bus be there?"

Chichi began running towards Goku, but the others grabbed her and held her back.

"What did I do?" Goku asked confused.

"Ok how about we all calm down and call someone?" Krillin suggested.

"I'm on it!" Suno said. "Thanks to being president of the school I have the principal on speed dial."

"Well aren't you a life saver!" Chichi said sarcastically.

Suno glared at her, but began to dial the principal's number.

"Hey! Principal Harikawa? It's Suno. Me and a few juniors got left at the museum, and I was wondering if you can send a spare bus to come pick us up and take us to the play? Really? Ok thanks!"

The juniors sighed from relief.

"That's my girl!" Goku said.

"So how long will it be until another bus comes?" Vegeta asked.

"20 minutes!" Suno said proudly.

The juniors stared at her for a moment, and began walking down the lot.

"Huh? Where are you all going?"

"I'm not just going to sit around waiting here all day for a bus to come!"

"It's only going to be 20 minutes! We can go back into the museum and just walk around until then!"

"Oh honey, you've got to learn that if we did something as smart as that then we wouldn't have any fun now would we?" Bulma asked.

Suno stood there shocked. "But... but!"

Goku grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and they began walking down the road.

"We can't hitchhike it's against the law! Besides when the bus gets to the museum and we aren't there, Harikawa is not going to be pleased."

"Don't worry, just call Harikawa and tell him to bring the bus closer to us."

"It's not that simple Goku." Suno started.

Ahead of Suno and Goku were Chichi and Bulma.

Chichi rolled her eyes every time she heard Suno speak.

"Is that jealousy or are your eyes having major spasms right now?" Bulma teased.

Chichi sighed. "What's wrong with me Bulma?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean?"

Bulma thought for a minute. "Oh that. Well Chichi all of us know deep down that your feelings never went away. You guys ended your relationship on a bad note, and you never really got the closure you wanted that summer after you broke up."

"Yeah but I have Krillin now!"

"Oh please hun you know that you're using Krillin to get over Goku, and that it was never going to really last don't you?"

Chichi was silent.

"And besides you and Krillin have been dating for what? 18 months now? That's around the same time Piccolo and I had broken up. You're almost 17 years old Chichi, and you're not that serious over a relationship. It's completely understandable if you're ready to end it!"

"I guess you're right." Chichi said.

"Of course I'm right!" Bulma said putting her arm around her best friend.

Vegeta and Piccolo were walking in front of Chichi and Bulma.

"I wish Bulma would take her own damn advice for once." Vegeta said quietly.

"Why don't you just make a move?" Piccolo asked.

"Because she has a boyfriend, and no matter how big of an absent minded jackass he is, she still cares about him."

"Who are y'all talking about?"

The boys looked over to see Yamcha.

"Uh... Chichi and Krillin."

Yamcha scoffed. "If you guys were good at eavesdropping you'd think otherwise. I just overheard Chichi said she wants space from Krillin!"

"No!" Vegeta said pretending to be shocked.

"Really?" Piccolo asked sarcastically.

"Yeah took them long enough to breakup huh?"

"Them and another couple as well." Vegeta said quietly with a smile.

"There's the next gas station! Maybe we can ask for a ride there?"

"From some pedo trucker? I don't think so Yamcha!" Bulma said.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Yes dear."

"Guys I really think we should turn around and just go back to the museum." Suno said.

"I agree we're just walking! Where exactly are we going?" Goku asked. "I thought we had a plan!"

"It's the end of the year! It's a Friday afternoon, and I don't. Want. To. Stay. Here!" Chichi snapped.

"Someone's moody." Goku said pouting.

"Guys!"

Everyone turned around to see Krillin running and waving.

Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned around and began walking away.

"Chichi wait!" Krillin said speeding up.

"What did Krillin do to get Chichi so upset?" Goku asked.

Suno shrugged.

Krillin got beside Chichi. "Can we talk?"

Chichi looked away in the other direction.

"Come on Chichi! Can we just start over?"

Chichi thought about it for a moment. "Ok. We can start over."

Krillin sighed from relief.

"So as a fresh start we're going to tell Goku that we're dating today after the play is over."

Krillin stopped dead in his tracks as Chichi continued down the road.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not in the mood to be kidding right now. Either we tell Goku or this is it. I want to see his reaction to our relationship. Then you can stop being so paranoid!"

"I'm not being paranoid!" Krillin said defending himself.

"This discussion is over. We can tell him together, or I'll tell him myself."

Krillin just stood there looking upset. He sighed, and caught up with Chichi.

"Fine, but we need to plan this out strategically."

"My point is that if Goku is so into Suno he won't get upset about our relationship."

"I guess you're right." Krillin said.

Goku walked up in between his two friends and surprised them.

"So you two makeup yet?"

"Oh... yeah!" The two said.

"Good! Now let's get back to the museum."

"Wait... why?"

"Because we're heading nowhere and if we actually start back towards the museum now, we can catch the bus."

Chichi and Krillin looked at each other and began following Goku.

"Come on people we need to get back to the museum!" Goku said.

"Well it was absolutely pointless to leave the museum wasn't it?" Vegeta asked.

"Pretty much." Bulma and Piccolo agreed.

Everyone began heading back to the museum.

"Everyone listens to you, you're such a great leader!" Suno aid wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah, well I try!" Goku said boasting.

Chichi rolled her eyes and Bulma snickered.

(Later...)

The student saw the bus pull in front of the parking lot, and they ran to it. Everyone got on bored happily.

"Finally! One more trip to the play and school is over for the year!" Goku shouted.

Everyone on the bus cheered as the bus pulled out and drove off.

"So should we talk about what we're going to say?" Krillin asked.

"It's not like we have to rehearse a script Krillin. We'll tell him and get this over with. Right now, just enjoy the brief trip we have back to school and-"

All of a sudden a tire in the bus had popped. Everyone looked up shocked as the bus began slowing down.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh... looks like we have a problem." The bus driver said laughing nervously. He began to contact AHS.

"UGHHH!" The students groaned.

"Maybe it was a better idea to hitchhike?" Suno asked.

Everyone began to glare at her.

"I'm going to shut up now." She said sinking into her seat.

**A/N: Oh Suno you so silly! Lol but anyway are juniors are going to be stranded for a bit, but the next chapter will be focusing on events at school! Drama is headed these students way! And I'm not talking about the play lol see you next update!**


	71. Secrets Part 1

**A/N: Ok, so it's time for the play! Should be fun lol Enjoy!**

Students were walking down the hallways towards the auditorium.

Yusuke and Keiko were holding hands walking when Yusuke sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh... it's nothing."

Keiko thought for a minute. "I know you don't like plays, but this one will be really good I promise!"

"It's not about the play." Yusuke said.

The couple stopped walking.

"What's wrong then?"

"Last night I decided to leave the group home."

Keiko looked surprised. "What? Why? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah... well no. It's just that ever since I got kicked out and then let back in, things have been awkward. Nobody looks at me the same way or even talks to me anymore. So last night I packed my things and left."

"Where are you staying?"

"The old gang hideout."

"Is that safe?"

"Not to worry. The gang hasn't been there in weeks. The place is completely abandoned. All I need to do is stock up on food in the fridge."

"You could've just snuck over to my house or something!"

Yusuke smiled. "As much as I would've loved a private sleepover, I would never risk letting your parents walk in on us."

Keiko smiled and kissed Yusuke. "You are so considerate you know that?"

"I try!" He said kissing his girlfriend back.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina walked up to the couple.

"Alright you know there's no public displays of affection in the hallway!" Kurama teased.

"Hey, if they took away the uniform rule, then we have our other rules back too!" Yusuke said.

"Just remember Yusuke the only reason we didn't have to wear uniforms today is because it's the last day of school. Starting in September we'll be back to putting those lovely things on." Yukina said.

Keiko looked at her watch. "Oops! Botan wanted me to meet her in the auditorium in two minutes!"

"Oh yeah I forgot she was stage director!" Yusuke said.

"I'll come with you, I want to wish her luck!" Yukina said.

"Ok! Yusuke save us some seats!"

"Alright!"

The girls sped down the hallway.

"So did you tell Keiko about your living arrangement?" Hiei asked.

"Yes I did."

"And did you ask her to move into her place?"

"No I did not."

Hiei laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! This is a very delicate situation! It's not everyday that a 16 year old guy asks to move in with his girlfriend!"

"Let alone a girlfriend with crazy strict parents." Kurama added. "How would this even work in your favor anyway?"

"Well you know I have to attend summer school to make up for classes I missed. Keiko's parents don't get home till about 7:30 or 8 every night, so I just thought by that time I could be in the attic. Keiko said they don't go into the attic anymore, so it would be a win win situation!"

"Not to be the pessimistic one here but I'm pretty sure it's not that simple." Kurama said.

"We'll see! Anyway let's get those seats or the girls will be pissed with us."

"How long is this play?" Hiei asked.

"About 2 hours. But the after party will be worth it."

"It better." Hiei said.

The boys walked into the auditorium.

(Meanwhile...)

Yumi, Shishio, and Sojiro walked into the school.

"Am I late?" Yumi asked.

Sojiro looked at his watch. "Nonsense you're 10 minutes early!" Sojiro said.

"Oh thank goodness. I need to get into my outfit the play starts in half an hour!"

"What's the big deal?" Shishio asked annoyed.

Yumi looked at her boyfriend as if he were crazy. "The big deal is that this is my acting debut! I don't want to mess this up!"

"How are you going to mess up if you just don't show up?"

"Are you saying I should ditch the play and watch you get drunk?"

Shishio frowned. Before he could say anything Yumi spoke again.

"And don't even say 'That's not true I was going to take you somewhere special!' because we both know that's a lie."

"Oh here we go." Sojiro said rolling his eyes.

"You know what? Screw this. Have fun at your little play."

"What do you mean have fun? You're not staying?"

"Why should I?" Shishio asked while turning around and walking away.

Yumi marched over to him, spun him around and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I have been with you through EVERYTHING. Your dad's death, mother's constant divorces, and not even mentioning her just getting up and leaving all of a sudden!"

Shishio shushed her. "Do you want everyone here to know that I've been living alone so they can take me away?"

Yumi got quiet and rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay at the damn play geez."

A smile appeared on Yumi's face. She kissed her boyfriend. "That's all I wanted to hear! I'll be looking for you out in the audience!"

"Yeah whatever."

Yumi squealed with delight and kissed Shishio again. "I love you!"

"Love you too." Shishio said rolling his eyes.

"See ya Sojiro!" Yumi said.

"Bye Yumi!"

Yumi was out of sight when Shishio looked at Sojiro. "Do I really have to stay?"

"Do you really want to feel her wrath if she doesn't see you out there?" Sojiro asked.

Shishio thought for a moment. "You've got a point."

The boys walked down the hallway as well.

(Meanwhile...)

Kenshin and the others were walking down the hallway.

"So I'll be in the earlier scenes and then come back in the second act." Sanosuke said.

"Nervous?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope! I've got my friends and my girl in the audience I have nothing to fear!"

Kenshin and the others looked at each other when Sano said girl.

"Speaking of which, where is Megumi?"

"She's going to be running a little late. Can you guys save her a seat?"

"Of course we can't!"

Yahiko elbowed Kaoru in the arm.

"I mean can!"

"Thanks guys! I better get ready for wardrobe, so I'll see you out there!"

"Bye Sano!" Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko said.

"Poor guy. We need to tell him about Megumi. Their relationship has gone on long enough."

"I agree. Except for the relationship part. I'd call it a 7 month web of lies."

"The question is how are we going to break this to Sanosuke without him figuring out that we knew all along?"

"Well once he sees that we were only looking out for him, he won't be so mad!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Kaoru. We all have to take this situation seriously and make sure we don't say the wrong things when telling him the truth."

"Easier said than done." Kaoru said.

Tsubame caught up to the group. "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Tsubame what's up?" Yahiko asked.

"Nothing. Just got dropped off by Tae. Wanted to see Sanosuke in action!"

"Have you seen Megumi?" Kaoru asked.

"No, and I honestly wouldn't mind if I didn't see her at all today." Tsubame said with a frown.

"Can't say I blame you!" Kaoru agreed.

The freshmen walked into the auditorium to find it had a lot of people in it.

"I'm shocked! Who would've thought so many people would have shown up to this event?" Yahiko said.

"It's the last day of school, and AHS is providing us with something that doesn't have to deal with taking a quiz or test. Everyone's mindset right now is 'Sure why not? It's summer anyway!'. So let's just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!"

"I hear that! And the after party. That'll be really fun." Yahiko said rubbing his hands together.

The teens looked around and began to take seats.

"Don't forget to save a seat for Megumi." Kaoru said mocking Sano.

"Kaoru." Kenshin started.

"I'm just joking Kenshin! I'll save her a seat."

Kenshin shook his head and then began to look around.

(Backstage...)

Keiko and Yukina were talking to Botan.

"I am so nervous girls. What if I mess up? What if I switch the sets too early or show the wrong background? Piccolo isn't even out there yet!"

"Botan! Calm down and breathe ok?" Keiko said.

"I'm sure Piccolo will be out there soon. You'll do fine." Yukina said reassuring her.

Botan took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ok. Maybe I can do this." Botan said.

"There's no maybe about it. You'll do fine!" Keiko said with a smile.

Botan nodded and smiled. "Thanks girls. I needed that."

"You're welcome!" They said. "Now break a leg!"

Botan smiled, and one of the play directors came out of the curtain.

"Chichi isn't here yet!"

"What?" Botan asked panicking.

Keiko and Yukina looked at each other. "We're going to go on ahead and go now." They said quickly. "Bye!"

The girls ran from behind the stage.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"We're starting in 10 minutes whether they get here or not." The director said.

Botan sighed. "Ok..." She said doubtful.

Megumi walked into the auditorium and looked around for some seats. She saw Sanosuke's friends and started to go over there, but stopped.

"Don't do it Megumi. There's no need to put yourself into a stressful situation. Just find a seat close enough to where Sano can see you."

Megumi smiled and walked past the group, who did not see her.

Back on stage, Principal Harikawa walked behind the curtains.

"Some of the juniors are stuck on a bus with a flat tire. We've sent a spare, so they'll be here in about 20 minutes. You all will have to start the play though."

"Uh..." One of the directors said.

Principal Harikawa came from behind the curtains.

Botan walked up to the director. "You alright?"

"I... have a confession." He said.

"What?" Botan said beginning to worry.

"I haven't exactly been studying the script."

Botan got angry and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Are you trying to tell me you don't know what to do?"

"You're... crushing my windpipe!"

"I KNOW!" Botan said. She released him and he gasped for air as Botan began pacing back and forth.

"This is not good. NOT GOOD AT ALL!"

"Can't you do it?"

"I'm the stage director idiot! You're the one who's supposed to know of everything else!"

"We all know how dedicated Chichi is to her work, I just thought she'd have everything covered!"

Botan thought for a second. "I mean... I've been studying some of the script, but..."

"So you'll help me?"

Botan sighed. "Whatever."

"Yes!" The director said. He dropped on his knees and began kissing Botan's feet. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Stop that! It's disturbing!" Botan said.

"Sorry." The director said getting up and walking further back into the auditorium. "Places people we're on in 5 minutes!"

Botan looked up. "Help me!"

Keiko and Yukina were walking around the auditorium looking for Yusuke and the others.

"I may have a problem." Keiko said.

"What?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Yusuke was hinting for me to ask him to move in with him."

Yukina looked shocked. "What? Are you sure?"

"He told me he left the foster home and moved into the gang hideout."

"... So what makes you think he wants to live with you?"

"He got this look in his eyes when I suggested that he spend the night with me."

"Ohhhhh." Yukina said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Believe it or not, it wouldn't be that complicated for him to move into my house without my parents noticing."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh. The thing is I wanted to tell them that I was dating Yusuke at least just in case we get caught."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"Nope. I'm crazy about Yusuke. My parents? Not so much. I don't want him to feel rejected by anyone else. That's why I don't think him living with me would be the smartest idea."

"I understand completely." Yukina said.

Keiko looked to see the boys. "Well there they are!"

Yukina and Keiko went and sat with their friends.

(A few minutes later...)

Principal Harikawa went to the back of the stage. Botan was reading a script.

"Showtime people!" The principal said.

Everyone began to scatter to their positions as Botan took a deep breath and went through the curtains to get to the stage people clapped, and Yusuke and Botan's other friends cheered.

Botan smiled. "Today, Anime High School presents to you a tale of misery and woe. Although set way in the past, it takes place in a establishment of learning. A comedy one minute can turn to a drama the next. This play symbolizes everything that high school can be when it comes to love, hate, trust, betrayal, and most importantly secrets. Now without any further interruptions, I'd like to present to you AHS's own "Fly on the Wall".

The people clapped as Botan went behind the curtains, which slowly began to raise. There was a light that focused solely on the stage, and the rest of the auditorium went dark. Medieval music began to play. The first person noticed was Sanosuke.

Megumi began to cheer and Sano looked out to see if she was sitting with his friends. He found her far away from them, and began to frown. Another character on stage gently elbowed him in the arm.

"Oh! Uh... Can you believe it's the first day of second semester?" Sanosuke asked.

"No! I don't want to go back! I don't even want to see what the headmaster has in store for us!" The other student said frowning.

Back in the audience, Kaoru was looking around. "Megumi decided not to sit with us? After I went through the trouble of saving her a seat?"

"Calm down Kaoru it's not a big deal. She probably wanted to avoid drama like everyone else." Kenshin said.

Kaoru pouted, sank into her seat and continued watching the play.

Sanosuke and the other student were walking to the other side of the stage. Behind it, Botan gently nudged Yumi forward, as it was her turn.

"Who's that sexy lady?" Shishio shouted.

"Shishio!" Sojiro said hinting for his friend to hush.

Yumi winked at her boyfriend, and then turned to look back at the other actors.

"Oh give me a break." Botan said from the back.

"Hello gentlemen! Ready for another exciting year of education?"

"What do you want? Everyone knows that you're the town gossip!" The actor said.

"Yeah!" Sanosuke agreed.

"Oh boys, why whatever could that mean?"

"The way you ruined the headmaster's reputation last semester!"

"I wasn't the one who threw the ball at the gentleman's castle!" Yumi proclaimed.

Back in the audience, Yusuke leaned over to Keiko. "Ball at the gentleman's castle? Party at Goku's house?"

"I caught the similarity as well." Keiko whispered back.

The couple snickered for a moment. Yusuke stared at his girlfriend.

"Something wrong?" Keiko asked.

"I don't really know any other way I can ask this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Do you think it'd be ok if I... moved into your house over the summer?"

Keiko didn't say anything.

"It'd just be for the summer you know? Then over the summer, I'm sure I can strike up a deal to get emancipated, and then I'll get a job."

"Where will you go after summer?"

"I don't know. Maybe back into the old hideout? I just want to stay with you so I'll have AC."

"Oh." Keiko said.

"No, I meant it's one of the reasons. Seeing you everyday is my primary reason for wanting to move in."

Keiko smiled. "I understood what you meant sweetheart!"

"Oh ok." Yusuke said sighing from relief. "You were scaring me there for a minute. Besides, I know how brave you must've been to tell your parents about us."

Keiko began to look guilty.

"And I know that I'm not on the top of the list of guys they'd prefer you to date. Not to mention the fact that if we get caught, they'd hate me even more and -"

"I can't!" Keiko blurted it out.

Yusuke looked surprised for a minute. "...Oh."

"It's just that it's too risky, and I don't want you getting killed by my dad if he finds out and they'd try to break us up."

"I understand Keiko. I was... probably asking for too much huh?"

Yusuke gave a halfhearted smile to Keiko, and turned back around to watch the play.

Keiko's guilty overcame her and she sank further into her seat.

Shishio was snickering as he overheard the conversation. "I tell you Sojiro, the events happening in the audience are better then what's happening on stage!"

"Don't say that Shishio. You're supposed to be supporting Yumi."

"Why does she want to be an actress anyway? She should be focusing on something more realistic."

"What? If she makes it big as an actress, she'll be famous! She'll have money and fame-"

"And she'll dump me." Shishio said finishing Sojiro's sentence.

"You really don't think that."

"Oh I don't think it, I know it. Yumi's been my girlfriend since kindergarten. I don't think we need her dreams, getting in the way of our relationship."

Sojiro just shook his head.

"I mean seriously! This place is a snooze fest. Yumi said I had to stay here to support her, but she didn't say I couldn't use something to make this play a little more interesting."

Sojiro looked at him as he began to get up. "Please tell me you don't mean."

Shishio smiled. "Save my seat will ya?" He asked while walking out of the auditorium.

Sojiro put his hand over his face.

Shishio was walking down the hallway and saw Blue and Otto. He glanced at the two for a minute, but then continued down the hallway.

"I wonder if anyone is going to notice we're late?" Blue asked.

"No one's going to care. People walk in and out of these things all the time. Besides, you were trying to help out a friend. That can be your honest, legitimate excuse." Otto said.

"I guess you're right. I wanted to see if Krillin and his friends needed a ride back to school after I noticed they weren't on the bus, but he said that another bus that came and got them, which then broke down, got another bus replacement, so they'll be here soon enough."

"That's good."

The two guys continued down the hallway.

"So I was wondering, when are you going to introduce me to your mother?"

"Huh?" Blue asked.

"You heard me!"

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking about that. It's not the right time. We're searching for new apartments, because the one we have now is a mess, and I don't think she'd appreciate me bringing over company when our place looks so bad."

"Oh will you stop using that excuse?"

Blue rolled his eyes.

"You let your friends go over there!"

"Yeah but... you're not just a friend... well I don't want you to be just a friend."

"That can't change though if we don't take the next step though! I mean I thought the problem was that you hadn't come out yet, but it turns out that you just don't want me to come over because of the apartment? Something doesn't seem right."

Blue was getting annoyed. "Otto can we talk about this later?"

Otto sighed. "I guess so."

The two guys walked into the auditorium.

(Outside Anime High School...)

A bus parked in front of Anime High School. The double doors opened, and Chichi flew out first.

"Thank you!" She shouted to the bus driver before opening the door and zooming down the hallway.

"Why's she in such a hurry?" The bus driver asked.

"She's the director for the school play Ms..." Krillin said.

"Otagi." Ms. Otagi said. "And I love school plays!"

"Really?" Krillin asked.

"Of course! I used to be a principal before I became a bus driver. I used to love seeing students put plays on!"

"How come you became a bus driver?" Vegeta asked.

"Well I'm only a principal for schools who need serious help. There haven't been schools like that around here lately!"

"You wouldn't consider us a school that needs help?" Piccolo asked.

"What? Because of the party that student threw? Nah."

"Oh thank goodness! Finally an adult on my side!" Goku said.

"You were the student who threw that party?" Ms. Otagi asked.

"Uh..." Goku said.

Ms. Otagi laughed. "It's ok. Things happen! But anyway, I wouldn't consider AHS a bad school. Mistakes were made, but honestly I think the principal and the community is being too hard on the students."

"I love this lady!" Yamcha said.

"Ms. Otagi, you should definitely come watch the play with us." Bulma suggested.

"I don't know... in this outfit?"

The students began to beg her, and she laughed. "Oh alright! I don't have anything better to do anyway!"

Ms. Otagi parked the in the parking lot, and everyone got out.

Krillin was walking with Yamcha and Bulma.

"You nervous about telling Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course! But I've got time to think about what I'll say! Chichi completely forgot she was directing the place. She thought she'd just get it over with and tell him. Now that she remembers that she has responsibility, I can think of what to say."

"Well think carefully." Bulma said.

Krillin nodded. The group walked into the school, and into the auditorium.

"Not many seats available." Vegeta said.

Yamcha looked around and saw Megumi sitting in the front alone. He smiled. "There are some seats in the front guys."

Bulma looked and saw them. "You're right! Come on guys!" She said quietly.

The group stealthily walked down the aisle and near Megumi. Megumi saw Yamcha and began to panic. Everyone sat down, and it ended up where both Bulma and Megumi were on either side of Yamcha, who was smack dab in the middle.

Kaoru noticed this little arrangement, and her jaw dropped. "Ain't that some... the nerve of that bitch! She's got her secret boyfriend sitting right beside her!" Kaoru said pointing it out to Kenshin, Yahiko, and Tsubame.

Tsubame shook her head disgusted with her ex best friend.

"Wow she sure is bold isn't she?" Yahiko asked.

"I think it's time to cause a scene no?" Kaoru said about to get up.

Kenshin quickly sat her down in his lap. "I don't think so. We will wait until after the play to settle this matter."

Kaoru was giggling. "You know you've sat me in your lap right?"

"I know." Kenshin said with a smile.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Please."

On the other side of the auditorium were the sophomores. Yusuke was looking depressed.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiei asked his sister.

"Keiko isn't letting him stay with her this summer."

"Damn. Well that sucks."

"I know."

"Did she give him a reason?"

"Well Hiei, secretly moving in your boyfriend could cause some serious problems couldn't it?" Yukina asked.

"Not for Keiko. There's got to be something else. She's dealt with worse this year. Moving Yusuke in should not be this big of a hassle."

"I think you and I have completely different views on what's difficult and what isn't."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Just let me talk to her. Get up."

"No!"

"Yukina!"

"No!"

Hiei and Yukina both disappeared. Hiei was beside Keiko, and Yukina was beside Kurama.

Kurama looked at Yukina. "Spirit Switch Technique?"

Yukina looked down the aisle. "Jerk." She told Hiei.

"Hiei?" Keiko asked surprised. "What do you want?"

"Why aren't you letting Yusuke live with you?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business!"

"Of course it is! I want to make sure my friend is happy. I thought you'd espceially want to do that. You know? Considering he's your boyfriend and all."

"It's just too much ok? Now leave me alone!"

Hiei sighed. "Whatever."

(On Stage...)

The stage was set up like a cafeteria. The students were all sitting when Yumi walked in. All the students stopped talking and listened.

"I think I have some valuable information that everyone might want to know!" Yumi said.

The students looked at Yumi, and one of the student's playing Sanosuke's friend began to panic.

"What's wrong?" Sano asked.

"Yumi is about to tell everyone about my affair!"

"No! I thought you told me that you didn't cheat!"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be criticized! I was going to tell her eventually!"

"Well I hope so, but I also hope you realize that she'll probably never forgive you. At least I wouldn't anyway." Sanosuke said.

Back in the audience, Megumi gulped.

"A cheater is a cheater. I may forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'll need to see you anymore."

Megumi sank in her seat. Yamcha looked over at her.

"You alright?"

Megumi didn't answer him. Her heart began beating fast.

"I'd like to point out that little sneak over there!" Yumi said pointing to the student on stage. "Is a big..."

(In the hallway...)

Shishio stumbled out of the bathroom, almost falling to the ground. His vision was obscured and showing different colors. His eyes were looking all over the place, and he could barely hear anything.

"Ugh..."

Shishio took one step, and fell to the ground. Shishio began crawling to a wall, and tried bringing himself up. He made it halfway up, and then sank back down onto the floor. Shishio continued to crawl on the floor.

"Fat...!" Yumi continued.

Back outside Shishio continued crawling down the hallway. He made it to the doors leading into the auditorium, and pulled himself up. Shishio stared at the doors for a minute, and his vision finally became back in focus. He managed to quietly open the doors and slip in. Sojiro looked and saw him.

"Holy crap he's drunk!" Sojiro thought to himself.

Shishio managed to keep his balance as he dragged his feet down the aisle.

"CHEATER!" Yumi finished.

Shishio made it to the bottom of the aisle and was in front of the stage. His mouth tried to move, but he had trouble getting words out. Finally Shishio began to make a sound.

"!" Shishio shouted loudly.

Yumi was shocked as she looked at her boyfriend. "Shishio?"

People in the audience began to speak, and all eyes were on him.

Chichi and Botan came from behind the stage. "What's going on?"

Krillin looked at Goku. "Isn't that the drunk guy from your party?"

"I think so." Goku said.

"That guy is wasted." Yusuke said.

"Shameful isn't it?" Kurama asked.

Yumi turned around in embarrassment and ran to the back of the stage.

"Yumi wait!" Botan said. "I'll get her." She told Chichi.

Chichi nodded, and then looked over at Principal Harikawa.

The principal nodded. "SECURITY!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shishio said again. "THIS PLAY SUCKS!"

Four security guards picked up Shishio.

"WHOA WHAT ARE YOU... LET GO OF... LET GO OF ME!"

Principal Harikawa shook his head in shame. "Thank goodness Channel 6 wasn't here to see this."

Chichi grabbed the microphone. "Sorry for the interruption people! We're going to be taking a short intermission."

People began to talk in the audience, wondering what just happened as Chichi turned around and ran to the back of the stage. Principal Harikawa then ran out of the auditorium.

Sojiro looked around, and when no one was looking, slipped out of the auditorium.

(Backstage...)

Yumi was sitting in a corner crying.

"The play is ruined." She said. "And it's all my fault!"

"No it's not Yumi! It's Shishio's! It had nothing to do with you!" Botan said trying to comfort her.

"He's my boyfriend remember? I shouldn't have invited him!"

Chichi ran to Botan and Yumi. "It's alright Yumi. Really it is. Security escorted him out."

"Do you know where they took him?"

"Probably to the principal's office."

Yumi wiped the tears away from her face. "Then that's where I'm going too."

Chichi and Botan looked at each other.

"I'm not really sure if that's a good idea or not." Botan said.

"He ruined everything. I'm calling him out on his crap once and for all!"

Yumi got up, and ran off the stage.

"Yumi!" Chichi and Botan said.

(Outside the Principal's Office...)

Shishio was standing outside of the principal's office. Yumi walked up to him, and he smiled.

"Hey babe." He said with a smirk.

Yumi slapped him across the face.

"Oh so we're playing that game huh?" He asked in a drunken state. "You do know I love it rough!"

Shishio grabbed Yumi's arm, and dragged her down the hall.

"Shishio stop!"

Shishio dragged Yumi outside.

"SHISHIO!"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Do you have ANY idea what you just did out there?" Yumi asked pointing to the school.

Shishio stared blankly at the school for a moment, and then looked back at Yumi. "Not... exactly." He replied in between hiccups.

Yumi shook her head. "You ruined my acting debut! How could you do that to me?"

"It's not like you would've made it big anyway." Shishio said slurring his words.

"So you're saying I would've failed?"

"I jus sayin that you fail in future if not sooner." Shishio said barely audible.

"You are such an ass! You know that?"

"Well I may be one, but you have a bigger one."

Yumi eyes Shishio up and down. "Look at you with that smile on your face! You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? That I was trying to save... our relationship?"

"SAVE IT? What a load of bull. If you cared about me what so ever-"

"If you'd care about ME... you'd get me another beer."

Yumi looked a giggling Shishio disgusted. "Year after year I put your feelings in front of mines, and the one time I ask you to do something-something small at that, and you go in the bathroom, get drunk, and boo during one of the most important days of my life?"

Shishio was quiet for a minute, and then he groaned. "Can we just get out of here?"

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Yumi said. "Not tonight after the play, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Oh so next week?"

Yumi was clenching her fist, with tears running down her face. "I used to think I could change you, you know? You had so much pain going on in your life, I thought that maybe I could be of some help. But you're the one who's caused me so much grief, and I put up with it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the crap you have in your car!"

Shishio looked at Yumi confused.

"For the love of... THE ALCOHOL SHISHIO. All that crap you mix together put you in this state! I am such an ass for thinking you'd dump that stuff for me!"

"HEY!" Shishio said angrily. "I can quit any time I want to."

"Oh we both know that's just the first step into a long line of addiction. I used to empathize with you, but now I just sympathize... more like pity these days."

"You have no idea..."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?" Yumi shouted. "Instead of handling your problems you flee to the closest cup and-"

Shishio smacked Yumi across the face. There was silence for a moment as Shishio realized what he had done.

"Y-Yumi I am so sorry."

Yumi smacked him across the face back. "Don't be. Just be aware this is the last memory you'll have a me."

Yumi took a deep breath. She rubbed the part of her face where Shishio had smacked her. "Good luck with your life Shishio. I hope it's not cut short."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm done with your ass Shishio!" Yumi said. She walked back into the school.

"N-no wait! Yumi!" Shishio said. He took one step, but then stopped. He looked through the windows to see Yumi on her way down the hallway. He hit the door and turned around.

"YUMI!" He shouted. Shishio took one more step, and clenched his stomach. He then looked around and saw the nearest trashcan. He took of the lid, and proceeded to throw up.

Shishio lifted his head from the trashcan. "FINE! BE THAT WAY! I DON'T NEED YOU I DON'T NEED YOU I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!"

Shishio began to vomit in the trashcan again. He lifted himself up after he was done, and wiped his chin.

"She pities me huh? We'll see who pities who in a minute..."

Shishio looked down to see his hands trembling.

"I... need more..." Shishio said turning around and heading to the parking lot.

**A/N: Dang Shishio, you are starting down a very bad road. Things are about to take a turn for the worse at AHS! Hope you guys enjoyed part one! See you next update!**


	72. Secrets Part 2

**A/N: Alrighty folks, time to wrap this school year up! And trust me it won't be wrapped up neatly lol Enjoy!**

The play had ended, and everyone was preparing for the curtain call.

"You guys did great!" Chichi said. "I'm so proud of all of you! And especially you Botan!"

"Aw it was nothing!" Botan said flattered.

"Yes it was! You definitely have a future in theater!"

"Thanks! That means a lot Chichi!"

"What about me?" The male director asked.

"You have a future in... fast food making!" Chichi said.

The cast laughed as the director frowned.

Yumi was the only one who wasn't laughing. Chichi and Botan walked over to her.

"Hey you alright?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah." Yumi sighed.

"Is your face ok? If it's not I'll kick his ass!" Botan said.

Yumi smiled. "Thanks for the kindness, but I'm ok. We're done, and I'm going to be avoiding him until it's time to go home. This summer will be all about me for the first time in a long time."

"Ok." Chichi said with a smile. "Alright people it's curtain call time!"

The cast came from out of the curtain as everyone began to clap and cheer. Chichi and Botan began reading off the names.

"Not a bad play." Hiei said.

"Not a bad play? That's all you had to say? The symbolism, the double meaning, the irony-"

"Ok Kurama we get it the play was freaking great." Yusuke said pouting.

"Don't get mad at me because Keiko won't let you move in!" Kurama snapped.

"Whatever."

"Will you two shut up? Geez. The play is over and it's time for us to party! It's the last day of school, so let's be civil."

Yusuke and Kurama were quiet.

"Now apologize."

Yusuke and Kurama rolled their eyes. "Sorry."

"Good! Now let's get the girls."

The curtain call was over and everyone stood up for a round of applause.

Principal Harikawa got back on the stage and took a microphone. "The after party will take place in the cafeteria and gymnasium. The party ends at 9 o clock. After that I want everyone to have a safe summer vacation!"

The students began to cheer, as they got up and began exiting.

"I really am sorry." Kurama said.

"Me too. I just don't understand why Keiko won't let me stay with her you know? Her parents would've killed me already if they didn't like me enough to not let me date their daughter."

"Don't worry. You can always stay with me!"

"Aren't our favorite twins already staying with you?"

"The more the merrier!"

Yusuke smiled. "Thanks man. That means a lot."

"What are friends for?"

The juniors and sophomores began walking up on stage.

"You did great girl!" Bulma said congratulating Chichi.

"Thanks!"

:"Nice job!" Keiko said hugging her best friend.

Piccolo walked up to Botan. "Heard you held your own up here while we were gone." He said with a smile.

"What can I say? When things get really crummy it turns out that's when I do best!" She said with a smile back.

"Ok, so enough time up here, it's time to party!" Goku said.

Everyone cheered and began to walk off the stage.

Sanosuke had run up to Megumi.

"You were great sweetie!" Megumi said kissing her boyfriend.

Yamcha noticed this and began to get a little upset.

"Aw thanks." Sano said.

Megumi looked at him. "Something wrong?"

Kaoru and the others ran up to Sanosuke. "Sano, you were great!" Kaoru said.

"How come you guys didn't let Megumi sit with you?" Sanosuke asked ignoring the compliment.

"What?" Kaoru asked angrily.

"Sano, it wasn't them. It was me. Really!" Megumi said trying to stop any drama from happening.

"Yeah Sanosuke she does have a free will believe it or not." Kaoru snapped.

"What Kaoru means is that we're very proud of your performance." Kenshin said.

"Thanks Kenshin." Sanosuke said looking at Kaoru.

"So... how about that party?" Yahiko said trying to ease the tension.

"I agree! It's time to celebrate!" Tsubame said as well.

"Whatever." Sanosuke and Kaoru said.

Sano put his arm around Megumi and the group began to walk out.

The freshmen and juniors walked out at the same time, followed by the sophomores. The hallway was dark, and the only light that was shining was that from a multicolored disco ball.

"A disco ball? Really?" Yusuke said.

"Hey it's vintage don't judge!" Botan said.

The teens began laughing.

"Well enough in the hallway of forgotten disco, let's go to party!" Goku said.

The group entered the gymnasium. Inside was a sad Yumi talking to Sojiro.

"Ten years. I gave him the best ten years of my life- whether it was giving him my crayons, to letting him cheat off my tests, to taking care of him when his dad died, to covering for him while his mom left him! And this is how it all ends. My life sucks." Yumi said.

"Aw don't talk that way Yumi. It's getting me sad." Sojiro said.

"Well it's how I feel ok? I'm sad. But what's even more pathetic is that I'm sad I still love him. Worst feeling in the world."

Sojiro placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll find someone who'll respect you ok?"

"Yeah, maybe next school year, but for now I want to dance and laugh and hang out with my friend... or at least try to."

"Ok, well who's this friend you speak of? I'll look for them."

"It's you idiot." Yumi said.

"Me? Really?" Sojiro asked excited. "I mean... that's cool."

Yumi laughed. "You are such a dork."

Yumi and Sojiro went onto the dance floor and began to dance.

"Looks like some freshmen had a little too much soda." Vegeta said pointing to Yumi and Sojiro.

"Hey don't consider us freshmen anymore!" Kenshin said. "As far as I see it. We're sophomores!"

"And we're juniors!" Yusuke said.

"Leaving us to be seniors!" Goku and the seniors cheered.

Outside all of the commotion, and shadowy figure stumbled into the school. It was Shishio who was completely drunk. All he saw was black and white, and the face that there was little light in the hallway confused him even more.

Keiko was talking to Yukina. "I feel so bad. Yusuke hasn't said a word to me in like an hour!"

"He'll get over it, he'll want a kiss from you before the party's over." Yukina said with a smile.

"You really think so?"

"Duh!" Yukina said.

Keiko smiled. "I hope so. I know he wouldn't understand why I didn't tell my parents about him, that's why it can't happen yet."

The girls just continued to look over at the guys. Keiko noticed Yukina staring over at Kurama, and smiled.

"See something over there you like?" She teased.

Yukina began to blush. "What? No of course not!"

"Yukina!" Keiko said.

"Oh... it's just... after living with Kurama for so long it's just that... in the right light..."

"You like him!" Keiko aid excitedly.

"I don't know yet! I don't think he's interested. I've dropped hints!"

"Such as?"

"Making his lunch and dinner. Trying to get him to go to concerts with me or teach me how to drive. He does those things, but he never seems interested."

"Aw, I'm sorry. You know there are more cute spirit detectives in the sea though right?" Keiko said.

Yukina laughed. "I know!"

On the other side of the gym were the guys.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were standing together silent.

"So have you told Yukina you liked her yet?" Yusuke randomly said.

"What?" Kurama asked shocked. "What in the world makes you think that!"

"Oh come on all the signs are there! You get nervous around her, dilated pupils, and you're speechless."

"So?"

"Kurama, I've never known you not to have something to say!"

Kurama looked over at Hiei, his best friend, and twin brother of Yukina.

"Dude, I don't care." Hiei said.

"She's your sister though!"

"Yukina's a big girl, and I know you're not the type of jackass to hurt her. Besides you're my best friend I'd actually prefer if you two ended up together. It'd save me the time of taking one of her boyfriend I don't know into the spirit world and scaring the hell out of them."

Kurama smiled. "Well thanks for the support!"

"So when are you going to tell her?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. Sometime this summer. I mean we do live together after all, so it shouldn't be but so complicated."

"Which definitely means things will get complicated." Hiei said.

Blue and Otto were talking.

"So... you want to come over so badly right? How about tonight?" Blue asked.

"You really mean that?" Otto asked happily.

Blue nodded and smiled.

"I'd love to!" Otto said.

The other Red Ribbons walked over to the guys.

"Ok lovebirds, party now, flirt later!" Red said.

"Whoa Red, what's gotten into you? I'm usually expecting Black to say stuff like that!" Blue said.

"It does sound like something I'd say doesn't it?" Black asked.

"I don't know. It just seems like this summer is going to be a good one you know?"

Blue smiled. "I agree."

"Well come on people!" White said.

The group went onto the dance floor.

The new sophomores were sitting around a table in an awkward silence. Sanosuke and Kaoru were still not talking to each other.

Kenshin and Kaoru were holding hands. She looked over at her boyfriend with a fake smile on her face.

"Sweetie I don't know how much more I can take of this." She said in between her teeth.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No! That would meant hey won the argument!"

Kenshin sighed.

Sanosuke looked over at the couple. "Sorry dear for one of my rude friend's behavior. The height of her obnoxiousness level is how much I care about you."

"Ok that's it!" Kaoru busted out. "We need to talk!"

"About?"

"About the promiscuity that's been going on around here!"

Megumi began to get a worried look on her face.

"Promiscuity? What are you talking about?"

They teens were silent.

"Anyone want to fill me in here?" Sano asked.

The loudness of the group caused them to get attention from other people, including Bulma and Yamcha.

"Great those kids over there are going to ruin this for all of us." Bulma said.

Yamcha noticed that Megumi was over there, and began to get an idea of what was about to take place.

"Should I try and diffuse the situation?"

"Aw, you'd be so sweet if you did that!" Bulma said.

Yamcha smiled and walked over to the group. "What seems to be the problem over here?"

Megumi turned away from Yamcha and Kaoru got a smirk on her face. "Speak of the devil."

"Kaoru!" Kenshin said.

Bulma was waiting for Yamcha to come back. "What's taking him so long?" She thought to herself.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma. "Hey there."

"Hey! Enjoying yourself?"

"Hardly." Vegeta said pointing.

Bulma looked to see Botan and Piccolo were slow dancing.

"Aw, those two need to hurry up and get together!"

"Tell me about it." Vegeta said laughing. "So... you enjoying yourself?"

"Not really. Yamcha's off doing something other than spending time with me, but I guess I'm used to it by now."

"You'd think Yamcha would know better right?"

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta, I'm so stupid."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I basically promised Yamcha that our... special night would be coming up soon."

"Ugh don't remind me." Vegeta said. "I mean, oh yeah I forgot."

Bulma looked guilty.

"What's with the look?"

"I... only said that in reality so I could keep him interested."

"What? For real?"

Bulma nodded.

"Now why would you do that?"

"Because! He's the star football player and still a virgin! I mean it'll only be a matter of time before he gets bored with me, and I care about-"

"Oh please!" Vegeta said annoyed.

Bulma looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"If you believe Yamcha would get bored with you because you haven't given him any, then he's not worth your time."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Besides, I don't think you care about Yamcha as much as you thought you did, do you?"

Bulma was silent. "I... used to, but now."

"Look, I know it's not my place to say anything, but you're a very special girl Bulma. You deserve someone who can give you the attention you need, and always be there for you when you need a shoulder to lean on."

Bulma stared at Vegeta. "... Like you."

"Yeah like me." Vegeta said.

The two then looked at each other for a moment, and blushed.

"I better go check on Yamcha." Bulma said quickly.

"I'm going to go get some punch!" Vegeta said with a nervous laugh.

The two quickly departed from each other.

Bulma walked over to Yamcha and the others. "Everything ok over here?" She asked.

"Bulma! I'm glad you're here. I think there's something everyone needs to get off their chest." Kaoru said.

"What?" Bulma said confused looking at Yamcha. Megumi was getting increasingly uncomfortable by the second.

"Uh..." Yamcha started.

Goku and Suno were another couple slow dancing on the floor.

"This year was so perfect." Suno said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! I met you didn't I?"

Goku smiled. "After coming back, I realized that Anime High School had changed drastically, but one thing that I liked about the change was you."

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Suno said.

"And you're the best girlfriend ever." Goku said.

"Aw! You know I can't wait for our summer of love to begin."

"Yeah... wait. Love?" Goku asked.

"Yeah... that a problem?" Suno asked confused.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and things began to get awkward. Krillin and Chichi were watching the two from afar.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know. Probably summer plans." Krillin responded.

"So, I guess we better go break the news to him now huh?"

"Uh Chichi if you haven't noticed, they're in the middle of something!"

Chichi looked around. "They won't be for long!"

Krillin looked at Chichi confused as she went to go talk to someone.

"The bus driver?" Krillin asked confused.

"Ms. Otagi?" Chichi asked.

"Oh hello dear! Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you could talk to my friend over there?" Chichi said pointing to Suno. "She's the redhead with the tall guy with the black spiky hair, and she's interested in becoming a school principal one day."

"Oh is that right?" Ms. Otagi asked excitedly walking over there.

"Do you love me Goku?" Suno asked.

"I... kind of think you're putting me on the spot here Suno." Goku said.

Ms. Otagi walked in between the couple. "Why dear I had no idea you were interested in becoming a principal!"

"Huh?" Suno asked.

Ms. Otagi began to talk to Suno as Goku slowly backed away from the two women.

"That was a close one." Goku said backing away, when he accidentally bumped into Krillin.

"Oh hey Goku." Krillin said nervously.

"Hey Krillin! You will never believe the awkwardness that just happened with Suno."

Chichi walked over to the boys. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Chichi! I was just about to tell Krillin something that happened with Suno."

"What?" Chichi asked.

Back outside, Shishio was slowly walking down the hallway. He had to feel the wall to help guide him through. His hands felt up on a door, and he went down them to feel a doorknob. He looked up at a door to see it was the AV room. Unfortunately, it was open, and Shishio slid right in.

"Whoa so she asked if you loved her?" Krillin asked surprised.

"Yep." Goku said.

Chichi looked surprised and a bit uncomfortable. "Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Did you answer her?"

Before Goku could say anything, Principal Harikawa walked in.

"Ok people, DINNER IS READY!"He shouted. "TO THE CAFETERIA!"

The hungry students began to exit the gym.

"Oh boy! Food!" Goku said. He left Krillin and Chichi.

"Must've been hungry." Krillin said shrugging.

Chichi seemed to be lost in thought. "Did he say he loved her back?" She thought to herself.

"Ready to go?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Chichi said. The two began to leave the gym.

Yamcha was walking with Bulma.

"What was that girl talking about?" Bulma asked.

"Beats me. You know how weird these freshmen are."

Bulma looked at Yamcha suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

After everyone left the gym, the lights had gone out. Shishio had entered the back door of the gym, but saw no one was there.

"Damn...it." He said in between hiccups. "Too late." Shishio closed the door behind him, and began to cross the gym to get to the cafeteria.

(Inside the Cafeteria...)

Inside the cafeteria everyone was sitting down. All three grade levels happened to be sitting at the same table. Yusuke and Keiko were sitting together in silence, across from them were Botan and Piccolo, who was sitting beside Vegeta, who was looking at Bulma, who was staring back and forth at a nervous looking Yamcha and Megumi, who were being stared at by Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame, and Kaoru, who were in front of Goku, Suno, Krillin, and Chichi. Behind them were Otto and The Red Ribbons, and behind them were Yumi and Sojiro.

Blue looked around the cafeteria. He noticed that everyone was joking around, laughing, and talking except for their own table.

"I have a bad feeling that something's about to happen... a really bad feeling."

"Oh there's nothing to worry about!" Red assured him.

Yumi was staring dreamily at Blue. Sojiro looked at her.

"New crush already?" He asked.

"You think I could have a shot with Blue?" Yumi asked.

"I don't see why not!"

Yumi smiled at Sojiro and looked back at Blue to continue staring at him.

Suno and Goku weren't speaking. Goku tried to lighten up the mood.

"You going to finish that?" Goku asked pointing to Suno's plate.

Suno was still upset. "I can't believe you couldn't answer my question."

"Suno!" Goku said.

"Trouble in paradise?" Chichi asked.

"Chichi!" Krillin said.

"What? I wasn't being sarcastic!"

"I liked it better when they were quiet." Black said.

"Ditto." White agreed.

A security guard walked into the cafeteria and went up to Principal Harikawa. He began whispering to him.

"The hallway and gym lights have randomly been cut off?" Harikawa asked.

The security guard nodded his head.

"So why don't you just turn them back on?"

"We can't do that without your permission first sir."

Harikawa rolled his eyes. "For the love of... follow me."

Principal Harikawa walked out with the security guard.

Yusuke still hadn't said anything to Keiko.

"Yusuke talk to me!" Keiko said.

"About what?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know! Anything!"

"There's nothing I really want to talk about right now."

"Please don't be like that."

"Like what?"

The bickering coming from the table had gotten the attention of most of the school when the doors randomly flew open. Everyone went quiet and looked to see who was standing in the doorway.

"Shishio?" Yumi and Sojiro said at the same time.

"Hi ya!" Shishio said after hiccuping.

"Ok this guy is clearly drunk." Otto said.

"Can someone call security in here? I think I've seen enough drunk people in one life time!" Blue said to Shishio.

"Oh shut up FAG!" Shishio snapped at him.

Everyone gasped and all eyes were on Blue. He didn't know what to say.

"What's the matter? Fag too offensive? How about fruity? Gay boy? Queer?"

"Well so much for dating Blue." Sojiro told Yumi.

Blue began to get embarrassed.

"Oh crap." Krillin said.

Chichi turned to look at Krillin. "You knew about this?"

"Of course he did! They were talking about it at the spiky haired boy's party! He's known all along! Oh and speaking of the spiky haired boy, sorry for causing that fire at your house." Shishio began laughing hysterically, but then randomly stopped.

Yahiko got up from the table. "I think you should leave."

"Ooh I'm so scared of the little wimp! I'm glad to see you're confidence has healed just as fast as your body. Hope my car didn't hurt you too badly. I think the fall from the bridge probably did more damage?"

Yahiko's eyes widened.

"IT WAS YOU WHO HIT HIM?" Tsubame said shocked.

"Oopsie poopsie!" Shishio said giggling.

Yahiko was about to lunge at Shishio, but Kenshin managed to restrain him from taking another step.

"Kenshin let go! LET GO!" Yahiko said.

Shishio smirked at the two boys. "You're saving his life red head. Smart move restraining him."

Shishio began to analyze the table and laid his eyes on Keiko. His dilated pupils expanded as wide as his grin when he saw her. He slowly began walking to her when Yusuke got up.

"Don't you take another step." Yusuke threatened.

"I don't understand why you care for her so much. I heard some interesting things during the play about how she feels about you, and I don't think the feelings you have for her are requited."

"Please...don't." Keiko said silently.

Yusuke looked at Keiko confused and then back at Shishio.

"Turns out that your girlfriend hasn't even told her parents that you two are a couple yet!"

"...What?" Yusuke said looking at Keiko.

"Yusuke, it's not what you think!" Keiko said.

"I'll tell you what she's thinking! You're a loser gang leader who could possibly have her killed, why would she want to bring a guy like that to mommy and daddy? She's too scared or embarrassed to that's why!"

Keiko got up. "That's not true! Yusuke, you've got to listen to me." She said putting her hand on Yusuke's shoulder, but Yusuke pulled away.

Shishio laughed. "So many revelations, and I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!"

Megumi looked over at Yumi. "Tell your alcoholic boyfriend over there to chill out!"

Before Yumi could say anything, Shishio spoke.

"I am SO GLAD you said something!" He said. Shishio had trouble walking over to her.

"It's true! I may have a teensy weensy problem with alcohol... and I'm her EX boyfriend by the way but that's not the point! I'd rather be an alcoholic than a cheating whore!"

Sanosuke looked over at Megumi. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh don't ask her, ask who's beside her!" Shishio said jumping up and down and pointing to Yamcha.

Sanosuke looked over at Yamcha.

"WHAT?" Bulma and Vegeta said.

"You cheated on me with the quarterback?" Sanosuke asked.

"Sanosuke, I am so so so so sorry." Megumi pleaded.

"If you thought THAT was juicy, get a load of this! Miss cheerleader over here was pregnant with the quarterback's baby?"

Bulma's eyes began to well up, and Yamcha looked over at Megumi shocked.

"You're... pregnant?"

"Sorry buddy no athlete son or daughter for you, she got the abortion MONTHS ago!" Shishio said.

"You lying cheating BASTARD!" Bulma said tears running down her face.

Yamcha didn't know what to do. "Bulma... I can explain!"

Sanosuke looked at Megumi. "Pregnancy? Abortion? What the..." Sanosuke began shaking his head back and forth.

"Sano! Sano! Please, you've got to understand."

"WHY HUH? You went and did... EVERYTHING that I'm against! I don't even know who you are!"

"Finally the truth's out!" Kaoru said.

Sanosuke turned from Megumi to Kaoru. "You knew about this?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Way to go big mouth." Yahiko said.

Sanosuke looked at Yahiko. "You knew too?"

"Yeah way to go." Kaoru said glaring at Yahiko.

"Did all of you know?"

Sanosuke's friends were all quiet.

"I can't believe this."

Bulma was crying by this point. Yamcha was looking back and forth as he didn't know who to confront. Bulma or Yamcha?

Piccolo and Vegeta at this point were furious. They both got up out of their seats.

"We warned you at the beginning when you two got together." Piccolo started.

"That if you break her heart, we break you." Vegeta said cracking his knuckles. "And trust me pal, this was a LONG time coming."

Shishio then began to walk over to Goku and the others.

"Now you know I had to save the best for last right?" Shishio asked with a smile.

Bulma looked over at the group, and so did Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, and the rest of the cafeteria.

"Oh Kami... please don't." Chichi said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about? You don't have anything on us!" Goku snapped.

"Maybe not on you specifically, BUT your two best friends... or so you thought."

"Yeah right." Goku scoffed.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Shishio said. "Hey Krillin? Chichi? Aren't you two... celebrating 18 months soon?"

Chichi and Krillin closed their eyes and looked away from each other. Goku looked over at them.

"18 months? For what?" Goku asked.

"Why 18 months of dating Goku!"

Goku looked at Shishio shocked, but then began to laugh. "Dating? Krillin and Chichi dating? That's just crazy! Tell him that's crazy guys!"

Krillin and Chichi weren't saying anything.

"And besides I've been here for almost a year! That means they dated before I even got here, which they weren't! That's just insane! Right guys?"

Krillin and Chichi continued to stay silent.

"Tell them that's crazy." Goku said beginning to get nervous.

"Goku..." Krillin said.

Goku began to get a look of horror on his face.

"We've been trying to tell you all year." Chichi said silently. "We just... never had the courage to tell you."

Goku's look of horror slowly shifted into a look of anger. He began breathing heavily.

"You mean... to tell me that... my best friend is going out with the love of my LIFE?" Goku said angrily.

Suno looked over at Goku. "You mean... ex love of your life... right?"

Goku was still breathing heavily as if he didn't even hear Suno, which hurt her feelings.

"Sorry Goku. Guess you weren't as close to those two as you thought huh?" Shishio said satisfied.

Shishio walked into the center of the cafeteria. "LISTEN UP PEOPLE! THOSE AREN'T THE ONLY SECRETS I KNOW! EAVESDROPPING ON EVERYON'ES CONVERSATION BACK AT THAT PARTY LAST SEMESTER REALLY CAME IN HANDY, SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE THAT TABLE COME CLEAN!"

A girl from another table stood up and looked at her friend. "I slept with your boyfriend." She told her.

"What?" The other girl said.

Another guy from another table stood up. "Mako, I sold your cat to get more drugs!"

Mako looked shocked.

"I stole all of your mom's beer!" One voice shouted.

"I got your dad drunk, and we made out for an hour!" Another voice shouted.

"But you're a guy!" Another one said.

Numerous fights began to breakout between students as the whole student body had a secret to reveal.

"Everyone's lost it!" Botan said. "What do we do?"

"Join the party!" Vegeta said. He turned around and punched Yamcha in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Big mistake." Yamcha said angrily. He tackled Vegeta into a trashcan.

"STOP IT!" Megumi shouted.

"Even now you're still worried more about Yamcha." Sanosuke said.

"Sano please. You've got to listen. At first I thought you were weird I admit, and I only wanted you for your looks, but I came to love you over time! I really did!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!" Sanosuke screamed at her.

Tears began to run from Megumi's eyes.

"Sanosuke lets get you out of here." Kaoru said.

"OH YOU SHUT UP!" Sanosuke said.

Kaoru backed away shocked.

"You knew... YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" Kaoru said.

"All of you knew... I thought you were my friends..." Sanosuke said trying to stop himself from Kaoru.

"Sano, we ARE your friends!" Kenshin said.

"Yeah right. You all are a bunch of disappointments. You let me down."

Sanosuke began to storm off, when Kaoru got in front of him.

"Sano, please... don't leave."

"Out of all my 'friends' you have been the biggest disappointment in my entire life. If you even see me here next year, I don't want you to look at me or speak at me. YOU'RE DEAD TO ME KAORU KAMIYA!"

Kaoru began to cry.

"YOU'RE NOTHING!"

"HEY!" Kenshin said shoving Sanosuke. "You're crossing a line here! Do NOT talk to my girlfriend that way!"

"Or you'll what?" Sanosuke said getting in Kenshin's face.

"Don't test me." Kenshin said.

"Guys stop!" Kaoru begged.

Bulma looked over at Megumi. "I knew from the beginning you were nothing but a stupid cheating selfish WHORE."

"Bulma, I've changed. Really!" Megumi pleaded with tears running down her face.

"Change this bitch." Bulma said. She punched Megumi in the face sending her to the ground, and knocking her out.

Keiko began trying to make her way to the exit, but backed into a student. She turned around, frightened.

"I've got a secret for you Keiko." The student said with a smirk.

"W-what?" She asked startled.

"I've always wanted to know what it'd be like to touch you, and amongst this riot, who'd know you were missing?"

The male grabbed Keiko's arm, and she tried struggling. "HELP ME!" Keiko screamed. Her voice could barely be heard over the sounds of punches and crashing.

Yusuke grabbed the students head, and bashed it against the wall twice and threw him on the ground. He was unconscious.

"Don't ever leave me again ok?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko buried her face in Yusuke's chest and began to cry while Yusuke held her. "I'm so sorry." She managed to say.

Yusuke picked up Keiko and the two hid under a table. "Shh. It's ok. Don't apologize. I've got you now, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

Yusuke wiped the tears from Keiko's face, and she gave him a small smile, but leaned on his chest still more frightened about the riot than ever.

Vegeta continued to pummel Yamcha's face.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT!" Vegeta said letting his anger get the best of him.

"Vegeta stop! You're going to kill him!" Piccolo said. He ran over to Vegeta, but with once slight push, he sent Piccolo flying into a table.

"PICCOLO!" Botan shouted. She began running to him.

A student watched Botan run across the cafeteria to Piccolo.

"I always wanted to see how badly one of these things could injure someone." The student said taking out a cherry bomb. "Hey EMO DIRECTOR GIRL!"

Botan looked to see a mini cherry bomb coming her way. She was frozen with fear as it headed straight for her.

An injured Piccolo got up from the table. "BOTAN!" He shouted. Piccolo dived and got Botan out of the way just in time. The bomb exploded when it hit the ground, blowing several students back and causing a fire in the center of the cafeteria.

"Are you alright?" Piccolo asked. He was on top of Botan.

All Botan could do was blush. "I..." She stared at him a second longer and kissed him.

"Whoa..." Piccolo said. "That was amazing."

"Probably not the best time to kiss you, but I panicked. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry just get to safety ok?"

Botan nodded, and fled under a nearby table.

Piccolo managed to pull Vegeta off of Yamcha and throw him against a wall.

Yamcha got up. "Thanks man."

"You're welcome." Piccolo then punched Yamcha in the face, knocking him out. "THAT was for Bulma."

Yahiko was looking around for Shishio when he finally caught a glimpse of him.

"Hit me with a car will you?" He said. Yahiko took a few steps before a guy landed right on him.

"What the? Get off of me!" Yahiko said struggling, but he was caught up in another fight.

Shishio looked around to see all the chaos he caused. Nothing but fighting with either barely conscious or unconscious students lying around, a fire in the center of the cafeteria, and people, including his ex hiding in terror under tables.

"TAKE THAT!" Shishio shouted. "I win! I WIN! I WIN!"

Shishio began to clutch his side. He took a few more steps until his eyes widened. He then collapsed onto the floor, unconscious himself.

Goku, Suno, Krillin, and Chichi still hadn't moved from their spot. They could tell something was wrong.

"Goku? Are you ok?" Krillin asked.

"Goku you're scaring me." Suno said.

"Seriously. You really are. Aren't you going to say something?"

The cafeteria began to vibrate a bit. A lot of energy began emitting from Goku.

"Something's not right." Krillin said.

Vegeta rubbed his head from hitting the wall. "What is all that energy?"

Piccolo began walking over to Vegeta.

"Oh no." Vegeta said.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you I only did that so you wouldn't kill-"

"Not you." Vegeta said. He turned Piccolo around. "That."

Piccolo was looking at Goku. "What the... I've never sensed that kind of power before!"

"He's a Saiyan, and he's at that age where when he reaches his maximum anger point, he'll reach a level of power he's never had before and surely won't be able to control."

"Ok dude you're freaking me out." Piccolo said.

Vegeta analyzed the table to see that Suno was right beside Goku. His eyes widened. "KRILLIN!"

Krillin looked over at Vegeta. "Huh?"

"GET SUNO AWAY FROM GOKU!" He shouted.

Krillin saw that Goku's hair was shifting back and forth from black to yellow.

"What the hell?" Krillin thought.

"KRILLIN!" Vegeta shouted.

Krillin jumped over the table and grabbed Suno.

"RUN CHICHI!" Krillin screamed.

Chichi nodded as she got up and ran. She ducked under a table, Krillin covered himself and Suno up with a shield he made out of his energy. Vegeta and Piccolo took cover.

"!" Goku screamed. A bright yellow burst of energy came out of Goku, generating strong winds, sending tables into the air and causing them to fly around.

"HOLD ONTO ME!" Yusuke told Keiko.

Although Krillin and Suno were in an energy ball it was sent flying around the room, and the two began screaming.

Principal Harikawa walked in. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?"

Before getting a response, a table hit him directly, and crashed over top of him. After a few more seconds, the energy stopped coming out of Goku. The bright light disappeared, and although the energy got rid of the fire, it left holes in the floor, wall, and ceiling. There were students unconscious lying on the floor or on the tables that were still in tact, not to mention a passed out drunk Shishio lying in the middle of it all.

The Red Ribbons, Yumi, and Sojiro came from under a table. "Is it over?"

Botan came from under a table she was hiding under. Everything was calm. Wrecked, but calm.

Yusuke and Keiko came out next, followed by Chichi, Krillin, and Suno.

"Are you ok?" Krillin asked Chichi from across the cafeteria.

All Chichi did was nod.

Vegeta walked over to Goku, who was knocked out.

"Poor kid. He'll be torn up about this for a long time."

Bulma pushed a few chairs off of her. Kenshin pushed a table off of him and Kaoru.

Ms. Otagi and several of the security guards blocked off the cafeteria.

"Nobody is moving until the police and paramedics get here!" The security guard said.

"Calling 911 as we speak!" Ms. Otagi said.

(Later...)

A helicopter and plenty of police cars were parked outside of AHS, along with cars full of parents and siblings hoping to get their relatives out of the school. There were at least 10 different news reporters from different channels reporting in front of the school.

"A riot struck here today at Anime High School, and officials say they aren't quite sure what caused it yet. Over 100 people were injured, but thankfully none of the 130 people are dead. Anime High School was known a few months ago for having its student faculty throw a wild party, tarnishing the school's good reputation all over the city. Not even a day later, adults are already filing in demands to dis-enroll their students from the school. The school's cafeteria is completely destroyed, and paramedics are attending to students with injuries as we speak, however I am told that the most seriously injured person was none other than Principal Harikawa. This school needs a major reevaluation as the stricter rules have obviously not helped anything. In my honest opinion, I believe that this school needs to be shut down immediately. Not only has Anime High School's reputation gone from bad to worse in one day, but things like this will eventually begin to affect the entire city as a whole. This is Hisano Hiroki signing out."

"And we're clear!" The cameraman said.

Hisano looked at the school and sighed. "A damn shame. Let's move out people!"

The reporter began to head back to the news vehicle as police and paramedics continued to storm inside the school...

**A/N: Well that's it people. I'm guessing nobody expected the play to turn into a complete riot did they? Looks like Shishio (begins to sing) gave all his secrets away (stops singing)! Lol craziness. It's winter break people so you know the deal! AHS will be back in January, but I promise that after this I have no more (scheduled) hiatuses, so once I come back, it should be non stop updating WOOOHOOOO! Lol I know I ended this year on a cliffhanger (yet again) but everything will be explained once the story comes back! It'll be senior year for the DBZ gang when they come back, so their days at AHS are limited :'( but if you thought this was crazy, you're going to be quite surprised at what's going to come in the New Year! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this two parter! See you in the new year!**


	73. How Did We Get Here? Part 1

**A/N: Hey people! Welcome to the New Year! Time for a new school year at AHS as well! Enjoy!**

Paramedics and police officers were all over the place. There were injured students lying down on the ground, and the student who had thrown the cherry bomb was being taken away in handcuffs.

Goku began to open his eyes. He found himself lying against the wall in the middle of one of the school's hallways.

"He's awake!" Piccolo said.

Goku regained his focus to see Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Chichi staring him in the face.

"Ow… what happened?" Goku asked rubbing his head.

"You released a powerful wave of energy and it kind of knocked out a lot of students." Chichi stated.

Goku stopped rubbing his head. "I WHAT?"

"On the Brightside you put out a slowly growing fire so that's a plus!" Krillin said quickly.

"Everyone back away from Goku he needs some air." Vegeta suggested.

Goku's friends began to back away from him.

"Are you ok?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah…. Everything's starting to come back to me now…"

Goku looked at Krillin and Chichi. He frowned, and got up. Krillin and Chichi looked at each other.

"Goku wait!" Chichi said.

"I need to find Suno. Bye." Goku said plainly. He left the group and reentered the cafeteria.

Goku searched the cafeteria to see the heavy damage that had been done to the place. He shook his head.

"I can't believe I did all of this."

Goku looked around to find his girlfriend. He spotted her dusting off her outfit.

"Suno!"

Suno looked up at Goku, rolled her eyes, and began to walk away.

"Suno! Don't you hear me calling you? Wait up!"

Suno turned around. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"Whoa there, what's up with the hostility?"

"You know what's up with the hostility." Suno said mocking Goku.

"No. I don't. Did I do something wrong?"

There was silence between the two.

"Is it because of the energy I released? Honestly, I didn't do it on purpose I didn't even know I had that kind of power in me."

"It's not that Goku."

"Oh… then what is it?"

"You're not over Chichi."

Goku looked surprised. "What? I am over it!"

"Then why did you snap when you found out that she and Krillin were dating?"

"Krillin is supposed to be my best friend!"

"Ok, so why didn't you call her your ex-girlfriend when you snapped?"

"I… don't know. I was just so upset. I told you it was like I ascended into a level of anger that I couldn't control. And I just started saying what was on my mind."

"So you've had this on your mind for a while now huh?"

"Suno, I didn't mean it like-"

"Face it Goku." Suno said cutting Goku off. "You're not over Chichi, even if it has been three years."

Goku was silent.

"And I'm NOT going to be someone's consolation prize. I'm sorry, but we're done."

"Suno!"

Suno turned around and walked away from Goku, leaving him all alone. All of a sudden the cafeteria went dark.

Goku looked around confused. "Huh?"

The sound of a loud alarm began to play, and Goku began to look around. Things began to fade…

(Dream Over…)

Goku opened his eyes once again to see he was in his bedroom. He looked at his alarm clock, and turned it off. He looked at the calendar and saw that it was the first day of his senior year. Unfortunately it was not going to be how he thought it would.

Goku's cousin Zoey popped her head into Goku's room. "Wake up! It's the first day of school, and my first day as a freshman!"

Goku sighed as he slowly got up from out of his bed.

"Did you have a dream about the riot again?"

"It's the only dream I've been having for the past 3 months."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Goku, I know you're still mourning the loss of your relationship with Suno, but come on! It's the start of your senior year! You should be happy!"

"Why? I have no girlfriend, and I don't have any friends."

"You know you could've contacted both Krillin and Chichi if you wanted to."

"They could've done the same with me!"

"Look, I'm just in charge of waking you up, you can solve all these problems at school later."

"No way! There's no way in the world I'm talking to either one of them!"

Zoey sighed. "Suit yourself! Breakfast will be ready in 10."

She closed Goku's door, leaving him alone again.

(Later…)

Piccolo was walking down the sidewalk with Vegeta and Bulma. The three were wearing their AHS uniforms.

"Why couldn't we take your car again Bulma?"

"It's in the shop right now, something's wrong with the engine I think."

"I'm going to fix it later." Vegeta said. "I never knew how much I'd love working as a junior mechanic."

"You think Goku fixed his problems all up?" Piccolo asked.

Bulma and Vegeta stopped dead in their tracks.

"Crap! I forgot I promised Goku that we'd walk him to school today." Bulma said.

"He's a big boy Bulma, I think he'll be fine."

"Oh come on Vegeta, he's in a bad place right now. Besides his cousin starts at Anime High today as well so if she's seen walking with us, we might even be responsible for giving her a good reputation!"

"How modest of you." Piccolo said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and let's go!" Bulma said.

The three teens turned around and began walking down to Goku's house.

"Goku wasn't the only one dealing with drama though." Vegeta said.

"Tell me about it." Bulma said annoyed. Her mind began to wonder.

(Flashback)

Bulma was walking around the cafeteria. She was on her cell phone.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm guessing you saw the news? It was some big riot at school. It's a long story, but I'm not really in the mood to talk about it right now. Of course I'll stay put dad the police aren't letting any of us go anywhere until a parent picks us up. Ok, I'll see you in 15 minutes."

Bulma hung up her phone and began to break down.

"I am so stupid."

"Bulma!"

Bulma turned around to see Yamcha walking up to her.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted at him.

"Please, can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about! You cheated on me and you got a girl pregnant! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

"You don't mean that Bulma. Please talk to me. I love you!"

"LIAR! If you loved me or had any respect for me at all you would've waited for me to be ready instead of run around searching for some whore to screw!"

"I was dumb Bulma, but give me another chance. Let me try to make it up to you!"

"You want to know how you can make it up to me?"

Yamcha nodded, and Bulma slapped him across the face.

"Don't text me, call me, don't come over my house… don't even look at me anymore. I never want to see your face again." Bulma said harshly.

She ran off from him, and out of the cafeteria down the hallway and outside of the school.

"Ma'am! Stay right here you are not allowed to leave school grounds until a parent comes!" A police officer said.

"Whatever." Bulma said with tears running down her face.

"Bulma?"

Bulma turned around to see Vegeta. "Oh… hey."

Vegeta walked up to Bulma. She walked into his chest and began crying. Vegeta put his arms around her.

"Shhhh. It's alright, you're going to be ok."

"What am I going to do Vegeta? I loved him!" Bulma said still crying.

"I know, but don't worry. Things will get better. I promise."

The two stood outside hugging until Mr. Briefs came to pick her up.

(Flashback ends)

Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo reached Goku's house. They rang the doorbell.

Zoey opened the door. "Oh hey! I guess you're some of Goku's friends?"

The three teens nodded.

"Who is it?" Goku asked.

"Come see for yourself!"

Goku stood in the doorway. He was dressed in his AHS uniform.

"I thought you said you didn't have friends?" Zoey asked with a smirk.

Goku was surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We promised we'd walk you to school on the first day remember?"

"Oh… you guys were serious?"

"That's what I said." Vegeta said. Bulma gently elbowed him in the side.

"Well… thanks."

"I get to walk with seniors? Oh this is just too good to be true!" Zoey said. "I'm just going to go get my backpack!"

Zoey darted back upstairs to gather her school supplies.

"Well… time to go!" Goku said.

"What about your cousin?" Piccolo asked.

"She'll be ok, for now let's get out of here!" Goku hurried his friends out of the door, and closed it. They ran down the driveway and down the sidewalk.

(At AHS…)

The seniors approached Anime High School.

"Well this is it folks. The beginning of the end starts today." Piccolo said. "Anyone getting a head start on their college applications?"

"I don't even want to think about that right now. Let's just get through this semester before we talk about university." Vegeta said.

"Agreed." Piccolo said.

"I'm really out of shape. That short walk to a lot out of me!" Goku said.

"That's what happens when you mope around all day and not train!" Piccolo told Goku.

"I guess you're right. What happened to your car Bulma?"

There was no response.

"Bulma?"

Piccolo looked to the left and rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Goku looked to the left too, and his jaw dropped. Vegeta and Bulma were making out.

"WHAT THE… WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Goku asked.

Piccolo smiled. "I smell a flashback coming on!"

(Flashback)

It was late August, and Bulma was over Yamcha by this point.

"Hey sweetheart!" Mr. Briefs said. "You doing ok?"

Bulma nodded. "It's been a few months dad, I can honestly say I'm ok."

"That's my girl!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Is mom behind you?"

Bulma's mom popped up from behind her husband. "Hey there sweetheart!"

"Hi mom." Bulma said rolling her eyes, but still with a smile on her face.

"What's on the agenda for today dear?"

"I was thinking that I'd go out today, and hang out with my friends."

"More like hang out with Vegeta." Mr. Briefs said.

"DAD!" Bulma said blushing.

"Are you two finally dating now? And you told your father before me!"

"Mom! Dad's just teasing! Besides, there's nothing going on between Vegeta and me."

"Uh huh. I see how you two look at each other when he's over here! Not to mention when Piccolo isn't here."

Bulma began to blush even harder. "Ok, I'm going to go on ahead and go now bye!" She said quickly zooming past her parents.

(Later…)

Bulma was outside of a mechanic's shop. A man was outside eating food.

"Oh hey Bulma! I suppose you're looking for Vegeta?"

Bulma nodded.

"He's working on a car right now in the shop."

"Thanks!" Bulma said. She walked into the shop and saw Vegeta under a car. She smiled.

"Hey there!"

Vegeta slid from under the car. His work uniform was a blue overall outfit. It was smothered in oil.

"Hey." Vegeta said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd pay you a visit."

"How's the car?"

"It could be better I suppose. The engine keeps on messing up."

"You want me to take a look at it?"

"Ok! Can you come over tonight?"

"Of course! It'll be fun to see you."

Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"Uh… fun to see you show me the faults in your car?" Vegeta said trying to change his sentence.

Bulma smiled. "I don't see how you do it! All this oil and grease, there's no way I could do this for a job."

"Hey it pays good money, and my dad got me really interested in car parts, so when I got the chance to work on a car I did!"

"Nice." Bulma said. She began walking around.

"Watch your step though; sometimes there can be huge grease puddles on the floor."

"I know to watch my step. I'm very alert, probably one of the most alert people you'll ever-"

Bulma stepped on a grease puddle and began to slip.

"MEET!" She finished falling back.

Vegeta quickly used his super speed to catch Bulma in his arms. "You ok?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah… just fine."

Vegeta smiled at her and began to realize that his oily hands were on Bulma's outfit.

"Crap! I'm all dirtied up I've probably ruined your shirt!"

"It's just a shirt no big deal." Bulma said.

Vegeta helped Bulma up and they looked each other directly in the eyes.

"You sure?" Vegeta asked.

"… About the shirt or us?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta smiled. "Whichever one you choose."

Bulma smiled back. "Allow me to respond."

She leaned in and kissed Vegeta. He looked at her and began to kiss her back. The two leaned on the car Vegeta was working on, and began to increase the speed of their kisses.

"I… want…you." Bulma said in between kisses.

Vegeta stopped their kissing for a moment. "Are… you sure about this? I don't want you to be doing this because of Yamcha or anything."

"Yamcha has nothing to do with you and me. He's my past. You're my future."

Vegeta smiled. "I feel the same way."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bulma asked with a smile.

Vegeta lifted Bulma up as her legs wrapped around his waist. The two began kissing some more.

"Maybe we should wait. I want this to be more romantic you know?"

"I can't wait. I want this."

Vegeta smiled. "Well no arguing with you then!" He looked around. "But where's somewhere discreet?"

Bulma and Vegeta started kissing again. They slid down the car and onto the mechanism that slides Vegeta under the car.

"You want to under the car?"

Bulma started to smile again and kissed Vegeta.

"Naughty." He said with a smirk. The two leaned on the mechanism and slid under the car.

(Flashback over)

Goku looked disturbed. "I didn't need to know that last part."

"Don't get mad at us Pic!" Bulma said. "The rules are no public displays of affection in school!"

"We're outside of the school!" Vegeta said.

"Got to love loopholes." Goku said.

"I guess they're right. Besides the new principal doesn't play around!"

"Poor Harikawa decided to transfer after all the crap we put him through."

"But at least we know the new principal! She's really cool." Goku said.

"Who knew a one-time bus driver would turn out to be our new principal?"

"Principal Otagi. It has a nice ring to it." Vegeta said.

Piccolo looked around and saw the new freshmen. "Lucky bastards don't have to wear uniforms."

"Don't remind me." Vegeta said.

"Relax guys it's only one year! Then we're free!" Bulma said.

Piccolo looked around and saw his crush Botan talking to her friend Keiko.

"I'm going to… talk to you guys later." Piccolo said walking towards Botan.

"Go get her lover boy!" Bulma said.

Goku sighed. "Everyone's got someone except for me."

"Oh suck it up Goku! You've got the chance to talk to them right now!"

Vegeta pointed Goku in a certain direction. He was staring directly at Krillin, Chichi, and Blue.

"So how was your summer Blue?" Krillin asked.

"Well it's official, the school knows I'm out."

"Really?" Chichi said. "Has it changed anything?"

"If anything I have even more girls chase after me."

Krillin was surprised. "You're just a lucky dude you know that?" Krillin asked.

Blue laughed. "Well there's only one person for me anyway!" Blue looked around to see the Red Ribbons talking to Otto.

"Aww." Chichi said. "That's so sweet!"

Blue smiled until he looked around. "Looks like you two have got an admirer."

Krillin and Chichi looked and saw Goku. The three stared at each other for a minute.

"Should we go over there?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know he hasn't spoken to us since the riot." Chichi replied.

Goku looked at them for a minute longer, but turned around to walk away.

"So much for that idea." Krillin said. "At least we don't have to hide our relationship anymore."

"… Yeah relationship…" Chichi said.

Krillin looked at Chichi a little worried. He grabbed her hand and the two walked into the school together.

Still outside the school were Keiko, Botan, and Yukina.

"So… how was your summer vacation in Italy?" Keiko asked.

Botan eyed her best friend suspiciously. "You know you're being ridiculous right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've asked me this question six times already! I ate pizza, rode a Vespa, and saw the Leaning Tower of Pisa! Now what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Keiko said.

"Oh come on Keiko, even I know something's up and I'm usually oblivious to everything!" Yukina said.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll tell you two what happened with me if Yukina says how her summer under the same roof with Kurama went."

Yukina laughed. "That's easy! Nothing even happened!"

"What?" Both girls said shocked.

"Maybe I misread signals or something, but it's whatever. What's done is done. I'm over it."

"Aw Yukina…"

"It's ok Botan! Seriously! I mean it's my junior year I'm sure I'll find someone!"

Keiko tried backing away from her friends, but they both looked at her at the same time.

"Don't even think about it!" Botan said.

Keiko groaned. "Do I have to?"

Botan and Yukina nodded.

"Ok…" Keiko said.

(Flashback)

Keiko was walking down the sidewalk.

"Where is Yusuke at? I thought he said he was meeting me outside of the school?"

The clouds began to cover the clear blue sky. Keiko looked up.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted. "It's about to rain!"

Not too long after that the sky began to pour endless raindrops down onto the ground.

"CRAP!" Keiko shouted, her outfit being drenched in water.

Keiko looked to see Yusuke darting out of the school. He took off his green coat and wrapped it around his girlfriend.

"Sorry sweets I had to get my test score."

Keiko snuggled closer up to Yusuke. "What did you get?"

Yusuke frowned, and Keiko began to frown.

"Oh Yusuke. I'm sorry…."

"Sike! I got a 98!" Yusuke said excitedly.

Keiko's eyes lightened up and she began to squeal with delight. "That's great! I'm so proud of you!"

"I couldn't possibly let you and are crew go to junior year without me now could I?"

Keiko kissed Yusuke. "I told you that you can do anything once you put your mind to it!"

Yusuke began kissing Keiko back. They were both being drenched with rain.

"You'll catch pneumonia out here without a jacket, let me take you home."

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko grabbed his hand and took him down the sidewalk.

(Later…)

Keiko opened the door to her house. She dragged Yusuke inside.

"Look at you! You're all wet!"

Yusuke was acting unusually quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Keiko asked.

"You know I'm crazy about you, but I don't want to be in a place where I'm not welcomed."

Keiko thought. "Oh… my parents you mean?"

Yusuke nodded.

"Well luckily I already told them about us."

Yusuke looked up shocked and excited. "Really?"

"Yeah. You make me happy Yusuke Urameshi and my parents needed to understand that."

"You know Keiko Yukimura you're the best girlfriend any guy could ever have. I'm lucky to have you."

"Well you better say nice stuff like this when you come over for dinner with my parents. We'll be discussing living arrangements."

"Seriously!" Yusuke asked.

"It shocked me too, but don't expect anything close to my room." Keiko said with a laugh.

"Being in the same house with you is all I need."

Keiko smiled and gave her boyfriend a hug, forgetting how wet the shirt was.

"We need to get you out of this."

Keiko lifted Yusuke's shirt off of him, exposing his muscles and six pack. The two stared at each other for a moment, and began to kiss.

Yusuke broke the kiss. "I've been thinking about a moment like this for a while now."

Keiko smiled. "Me too." She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, and into her room. The two sat down and began kissing again.

"Keiko?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"I know. I love you too." Keiko said.

Yusuke and Keiko began to kiss again as Yusuke worked on removing Keiko's shirt, and Keiko worked on unzipping Yusuke's pants…

(Flashback ends)

Both Botan and Yukina's jaws were dropped. Keiko was blushing.

"YOU TWO HAD SEX?" Botan said.

"Shut up! We don't need to broadcast this to the school ok?"

"That's like from some kind of cheesy romance movie!" Yukina said. "You two make love, and then the parents of one of the lovers lets the other lover stay in the house!"

Keiko stared at Yukina confused. "What kind of romance movies do you watch?"

"I can't believe you got away with having sex in your parents' house! Even if it was one time!"

"Um… it was more than once." Keiko said.

Botan looked as if she were about to pass out. "You guys continued to hook up while he lived there?"

"Don't judge me alright!" Keiko said blushing. "This is so awkward to talk about!"

"I can't believe it Keiko! You had a great summer!" Yukina said.

"I'm so jealous." Botan said.

Keiko looked up. "Really?"

"Yes!" The girls said.

Keiko began to smile. "It was pretty fun." She admitted.

Yukina looked up and smiled. "Don't look now Botan, but a big cute Namekian is coming your way!"

Botan turned around to see Piccolo approaching her. "I'll see you girls in class! We've got 1st block together right?"

Keiko and Yukina nodded.

"Ok! See you later then!" Botan said as she ran towards Piccolo. She gave him a big hug and the two walked from out of sight.

Keiko looked to see Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei walking towards the girls.

Yusuke walked up to Keiko and the two kissed. "Where's Botan?"

"Off with the Namekian of her dreams." Keiko said.

"Hey Yukina…" Kurama said awkwardly.

"Hey…." She responded back.

"Junior year guys!" Kurama said. "We get our licenses this year, and we're allowed to go to prom!"

"Let's not forget the joy that is Chemistry." Hiei said sarcastically.

"And our itchy uniforms." Yukina said.

"Ugh, I hate science. It seems like…." Yusuke stopped in the middle of his sentence as his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked.

"No way…." Yusuke said.

"What?"

"NO WAY IN HELL! LOOK!" Yusuke pointed and everyone turned. It was Kuwabara Kazuma.

"KUWABARA!" Keiko, Hiei, and Kurama said.

"Why isn't he in prison?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara noticed the group looking at him. He began to walk up to them.

"Oh he wants a rematch huh?" Yusuke said. He dropped his backpack.

"Yusuke you can't get in a fight! Not on your first day back!" Keiko said.

Kuwabara walked up to the gang.

"What do you want? As a matter of fact why are you here?"

"I got out of juvenile detention for good behavior, and my parole officer has talked me into attending this school."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Yusuke said.

"No. I'm getting my uniform from the principal in a few minutes."

"So what kind of scheme are you thinking of? Going to get your gang to shoot up the school?"

"I'm not in the gang anymore. I gave it up."

"Uh huh. So you just go around killing people with your spirit sword?"

"Yusuke!" Yukina said.

"No it's ok ma'am." Kuwabara told Yukina. "He has every right to be angry. For years we've been in an all-out war. We've lost good people because of our pointless violence, but it was months ago. I'm ready to put it behind me and start fresh. If you let me."

"Hmm…." Yusuke said thinking for a moment. He snapped his fingers. "How about I let you go to hell?"

"Yusuke!" Keiko said.

"It's quite alright. I need to get to the principal's office anyway. See you around I guess."

Kuwabara walked into the school leaving the juniors alone.

"Why did you do that? He seemed so sincere!" Yukina said.

"Looks like someone's got a crush!" Keiko teased.

"What? Do not!" Yukina said blushing.

Kurama noticed this and began to panic.

"Well people we need to get ready and go to our lockers." Keiko said.

"I can't believe that delinquent is in this school!" Yusuke whined.

"Well in his defense-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Kurama." Yusuke said.

Kurama was quiet, and the juniors entered the school.

**A/N: Ok, so this ends part one of the beginning of the school year! We'll focus on the sophomores and freshmen next! Just trying to finish up storylines from the previous school year so we can get on to the new stuff! Hope you enjoyed! See you next update!**


	74. How Did We Get Here? Part 2

**A/N: Ok, so here's the second part of the first day of school! Enjoy!**

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking to school hand in hand. Sanosuke was walking beside them.

"I can't believe I overslept I am so stupid! How could I forget to set my alarm clock?" Kaoru said panicking.

"Kaoru calm down! We're going to make it in time!" Kenshin assured her.

"What's the point of making it on time?" Sanosuke asked sadly. "Time is just wasted away on an 'educational establishment' that takes up roughly one-sixth of our lives when we could just use that time to write poetry on how the world is a cold, dark, and cruel place."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "One thing is for sure, you're going to ace advanced creative writing this year."

Sanosuke began to stare into space.

(Flashback)

It was the last day of the previous school year and Sanosuke was waiting to get picked up by his parents.

"Sanosuke?"

Sanosuke turned around to see Megumi. He rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Sanosuke, I am so sorry about what happened."

Sanosuke still didn't respond.

"I admit, I treated you horribly and I didn't deserve you."

"You STILL don't deserve anything! You don't deserve to talk to me or gain my respect back!"

Megumi stood there and listened to Sano's hurtful words.

"Just go ok? Do whatever you want get pregnant again get an abortion, do what you want. Just do it as far away from me as you possibly can."

Megumi started to say something, but changed her mind and sadly walked away.

"Sanosuke?"

Sanosuke groaned. "Who is it now?"

Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Tsubame turned and saw Sano standing alone.

"Oh great. What do you want now?"

"Well first…" Kaoru nudged Kenshin towards Sanosuke.

"I'm sorry for getting up in your face like that. It was stupid of me." Kenshin said.

"Whatever."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you about Megumi sooner."

"Oh yeah it's cool." Sano said sarcastically. "You only waited what… 5 months?"

"That's not fair Sano." Kaoru said.

"What's not fair is the fact that you knew about her infidelity, you knew about her pregnancy, and you knew that she got an abortion! And you know everything she did goes against everything I stood for and you did it anyway?"

"We were trying to protect you!" Yahiko suggested.

"From what? You would've done better to let me know then!"

"I understand what you mean Sano, but you've got to admit that you were so into Megumi would you have honestly believed anything we said?" Kenshin asked.

Sanosuke was quiet. "I don't need this right now. What I need is to be alone. Leave me alone!"

Kenshin and the others watched as their friend stormed out of the school.

"We've messed up." Yahiko said.

"Big time." Kaoru finished.

(A few days later…)

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Tsubame were outside of Sanosuke's house.

"You sure you want this?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded. "I need to fix this before it's too late."

Kaoru knocked on the door. The teens waited a few seconds, and the door flew open.

"Hi Mr. Sagara. Is Sano here?"

"Kaoru! Thank goodness you're here! Sanosuke has been lying down in his bed since we picked him up yesterday! Can you help him out of his slump?"

"That's what we're here for!" Kaoru said.

"What happened?"

"Him and Megumi broke up. She had been cheating on him the entire school year."

"What? That's terrible!"

"I know, but we're here to help him."

"Thanks Kaoru. You two were always so close! I hope that continues in the future!"

"Me too Mr. Sagara." Kaoru said. The three teens entered the house and began to go upstairs.

"Always so close huh?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

"Jealous?" Kaoru asked.

"You wish."

The three went down the hallway. "Is this his room?" Tsubame asked.

"Yeah."

Kaoru opened the door and saw Sanosuke's room, shrouded in darkness. The curtains were closed, none of his lights were on, and Sanosuke was under his covers with his arm hanging over the side of the bed.

"Sano?" All three teens said together.

Kaoru walked over and pulled the covers off of Sanosuke's bed to show him, still in his pajamas at three pm lying down with his eyes open laying their motionless.

"….The light…" Sanosuke said.

"Oh come on Sano! I know things look bad right now but you've got to get through this!"

"Why? I just want to sleep the summer away!"

"You can't do this! We're supposed to be using this summer to celebrate finishing our freshman year!"

"I'm just going to be a downer to you guys. No wonder you let me believe she was perfect. You knew I'd be this big ball of depression if I ever found out."

"Now you know that's not true!" Kenshin said.

"Yeah! We were just trying to keep you happy. I didn't want her to get to you."

"Well it's kind of too late now."

"Sano, you're not the only person she's hurt you know." Kenshin said pointing Sanosuke towards Tsubame.

"It sucks being around Megumi. I know firsthand. I was her best friend at one point. It seems like she'll never change sometimes and if she doesn't, so what? Maybe it's just a sign to move on because we can do much better." Tsubame told him.

"See Sano? Now come on a plop yourself up, get into some clothes, and let's go to the arcade!"

"Can't we go to the coffee shop?"

"Anything that gets you out of your room!" Kenshin said.

A small smile appeared on Sanosuke's face. "I guess we could try something.'

"Shower first though, you reek! No offense!" Kaoru added.

Sanosuke got out of his bed and walked down the hallway.

"I didn't even know Sano drank coffee!"

"Neither did I!"

(A few minutes later…)

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Tsubame came down the stairs, and for the first time in days, so did Sanosuke.

"We're going out Mr. Sagara we'll be back tonight!" Kaoru said.

"Ok!" Sanosuke's father replied.

Kenshin, Tsubame, and Sanosuke walked out of the door. Mr. Sagara mouthed 'thank you' to Kaoru, and Kaoru nodded. She closed the door behind her.

(Flashback ends)

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke had reached the school.

"You feeling better yet?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah! Are you?" A voice said answering Kenshin's question.

Everyone turned around to see Yahiko standing there smiling.

"YAHIKO!" Kenshin and Kaoru said excitedly. They ran up to their friend. Kaoru hugged him and Kenshin patted him on the back.

"How was your summer with your father?" Kenshin asked.

"It was quite the experience. I had no idea people threw divorce parties." Yahiko said rolling his eyes.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other confused. "Divorce parties?" They both repeated.

"Yeah weird I know, but I have an announcement!"

"What is it?"

"During a long summer of meditation, I've realized that I have a crush on Tsubame Sanjo!"

"What? No way!" Kenshin and Kaoru said pretending to be surprised.

"Gasp. Didn't see that one coming." Sanosuke said sarcastically.

Yahiko walked over to Sanosuke. "Geez it's been 3 months and Mr. Congeniality still hasn't gone back to normal?"

Kenshin and Kaoru shook their heads.

"Well if there's anything I can do for you bro just let me…." Yahiko stopped mid-sentence when he saw Tsubame. She seemed to give off a totally different aura, wearing contacts, and sporting a more confident walk.

"That's Tsubame?" Kaoru said shocked.

"She surely changed!" Kenshin admitted.

Kaoru glared at him. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"I was just making a statement Kaoru." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

Tsubame walked over to the group. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"You look great!" Kaoru said.

"Aw thanks Kaoru you too! My mom thought that I needed a new look to get a confidence boost from… the incidents of last year. I feel good as well!"

"You look good too!"

Tsubame looked to see Yahiko. She smiled. "Hey you!"

She gave him a hug. "How was your summer?"

"Not as good as yours obviously!"

"We've definitely got to catch up later ok? I'm going to go look for my locker!"

"Alright! Bye!" Yahiko said waving to her.

"Someone's in love!" Kaoru teased.

"Got that right!" Yahiko said.

"Love sucks I hope you know. You put 113% into something you think could be a good thing and they turn around and cheat on you with the nearest school quarterback, plummeting you into an endless spiral of despair."

"… He's not going to be like that all year is he because that actually made me somewhat depressed." Yahiko said.

"Face it guys." Sanosuke said beginning to walk away from the group. "I'm never going to love aga-"

Before Sanosuke could finish his sentence he accidentally bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" Sanosuke said. He noticed some books were on the ground. "Let me get these for you."

Sano picked up the books and prepared to give them to the student. His eyes met the face of a beautiful girl.

"It's not your fault! I should've been more careful. I'm the one that's sorry!" The girl said embarrassed.

"No… it's ok. Really!"

Sanosuke and the girl looked at each other and began to smile.

"I'm Sayo! I'm a new student here at Anime High School. I'm a sophomore."

"I'm Sanosuke but you can call me Sano! I'm a sophomore too! These are my friends Kenshin and Yahiko, and that's my best friend Kaoru."

The three friends waved at Sayo.

"Awesome! Well I'm glad I was able to meet someone like you first. I hope we see more of each other around."

Sanosuke blushed. "Me too…"

Sayo began to blush too. "Well, um I gotta go! I'll see you around?"

"Yeah of course!"

Sayo turned around and began to walk away.

"Maybe we'll have a class together!" Sano added.

Sayo turned around and smiled at him. Sano continued to look at her until she walked into the school.

"Was that lucky or what?" Yahiko said.

"You ok Sano?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh huh." Sano said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I think Sayo was just what the doctor ordered Kaoru." Kenshin said with a smile.

"She is so pretty. Did you see her? And she was so nice!"

"Alright lover boy class starts in a few minutes! We need to get ready!" Kaoru said beginning to shove her best friend towards the school.

"And her smile was just beautiful!" He continued.

The sophomores entered the school, and a shadowy figured emerged from the bushes. It was Megumi.

"Thank goodness I avoided all of that." She said to herself.

Megumi stared at the school.

(Flashback)

Megumi was in the cafeteria crying after the riot. She began wiping her tears away and sighing.

"Can we talk?"

Megumi turned around to see Yamcha staring there.

"GO AWAY!" Megumi shouted. "I HATE YOU!"

"Look." Yamcha said obviously angry. "If anyone has the right to yell it should be me. You were pregnant? You got an abortion? How could you do that to me without even asking!"

"It's none of your business. You were only looking for a good time."

"I would've taken care of a kid Megumi!" Yamcha said.

"I don't want a kid! I'm not even 15 yet! I can't be a mother right now! And what would've you have done huh? Shun me altogether and run back to your senior girlfriend? Or should I say ex-girlfriend now?"

Yamcha hit a wall. "I could've helped you through the pregnancy and taken care of the child!"

"For what? A year? You do realize you'll be graduating next year! You'll probably get some athletic scholarship to some college far away from here and I never would've heard from you again!"

Yamcha was quiet.

Megumi nodded. "Exactly. So don't try to put this guilt trip on me! And don't act like I did it without a care in the world. The abortion haunts me every single day of my life. I can't get over it! You being present in my life really makes me angry!"

"Megumi I can help you."

"You can help me by staying the hell away from me."

Yamcha stood there for a minute.

"GO!" Megumi shouted.

Yamcha turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria leaving Megumi alone to cry again.

(Flashback ends)

Megumi continued staring at the school. "I don't think I can do this."

"You can."

Startled, Megumi turned around and rolled her eyes. It was Yamcha.

"What do you want?"

"You didn't answer any of my texts or calls this summer."

Megumi laughed. "Honestly, you can't take a hint can you?"

"We can face this together."

"Why? You and I both know we're going to get major criticism this year. I don't think I can handle students talking about me every time I turn around! I can't do it!"

"You can! Trust me!"

"I believe that's the slut!"

Megumi and Yamcha turned to look who said that.

"Corina!" Zoey, Goku's cousin said. Corina was Zoey's rich friend.

"And what do you know that's the quarterback who did her and got her pregnant!" Corina added.

Bridget began covering her face and Renee shook her head.

"You're so childish you know that?" Renee told her.

"Better than being a slut. Am I right Megumi?"

Megumi began to growl as she clenched her fist.

"I mean in all honesty I'd rather be childish than a whore! If you don't want children, don't have abortions, just keep your legs shut."

Megumi began to run to Corina, with every intent to attack her, but Yamcha held her back. Corina began laughing. The freshmen girls walked into the school.

"LET GO OF ME YAMCHA!" Megumi shouted trying to break from his grasp.

"No! Not until you calm down!" Yamcha said.

Megumi tried struggling for a few more seconds, but finally gave up.

"You calm now?"

"Yes." Megumi said annoyed.

Yamcha let go of her and she turned around.

"Let's just get one thing straight." Megumi said getting up in Yamcha's face. "You stay away from me. I stay away from you. I don't want to see or hear your voice at all this year. The sooner you graduate the better. If you EVER bother me once this year, I promise you I will get a restraining order."

Yamcha looked at Megumi angrily. He scoffed. "You know what? Fine! Whatever! I don't care about your ass!"

Yamcha opened the doors wide open and walked inside the school.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" Megumi shouted. She laid back against the school and sighed.

(Inside AHS…)

"I can't believe you just told that to Megumi!" Kikki said.

"You do know that she's the head cheerleader right?" Bridget asked.

"What?" Corina asked shocked. "I thought she was just a sophomore?"

"She's that good dummy. You and your mouth I tell you."

"Renee will you shut up? Is this true Zoey?"

"How am I supposed to know? This is my first day here! How do you all even know anything about the students here?"

"Thorough research." Bridget said.

"I was looking in the dumpster for a banana peel over the summer when I overheard the conversation about Megumi." Kikki said.

Everyone looked at Kikki as if she were nuts.

"Anyway, my boyfriend's brother told him about the stuff that went down at the riot last year, and he told me." Renee said.

"Oh Tasuku?" Corina asked. "That goody idiot is still your boyfriend?"

"Better than a pedophile." Renee responded.

"Cell is NOT a…"

Zoey didn't wait for her friends to stop arguing when she saw Goku at his locker with his friends. She frowned and walked up to him.

"What happened to walking me to school on my first day?"

"OH Zoey!" Goku said with a nervous laugh. "Uh… it's actually kind of a funny story."

"Whatever. I don't need your lies! The uniform looks so dorky. Glad I don't have to wear one!"

Goku frowned. "What do you want?"

"Lunch money. Uncle Bardock said if I forgot mines, I could get some of yours."

"Ok…?"

"I 'forgot' mines." Zoey said with a smirk.

Goku rolled his eyes and took some money out of his pocket. He gave it to Zoey. "Can you go now?"

"Thanks big cuz!" Zoey said with a sheepish grin. She turned around and walked away and back towards her friends.

"You two done arguing yet?"

Renee and Corina both looked in opposite directions to avoid staring at each other.

"You two have been arguing since the first day of kindergarten. Will you ever quit?"

"Nope." Both girls responded.

Bridget began to smile. "Don't look now Zoey!"

Zoey looked up to see Mark walking through the hallways. Zoey began to smile.

"Hey Zoey!" Mark said. "Hey girls!"

The girls waved at Mark.

"We'll just… find our lockers now!" Kikki said shoving the girls away from Zoey and Mark.

"How was your summer?"

"It was great! Yours?"

"Pretty good. I was excited about starting high school! It seems like it could be ok!"

"Me too! I wonder what lies ahead of us for these next four years?"

"I thought you were supposed to be making a club?"

Zoey and Mark looked to see the self-proclaimed queen bees of their old middle school, Sada and Naoko.

"Yeah!" Naoko said basically echoing Sada. "I thought you were supposed to be making a club?"

"Damn it!" Zoey thought to herself. "I was hoping everyone would forget about it! Let's see what playing dumb will get me."

"Club? What club?" Zoey asked innocently.

"The club you said would be so great!" Sada said.

"You did mention a club at freshmen orientation." Kikki said.

Zoey glared at her, and Kikki shut up.

"I knew it! Zoey Hanson is all talk but no action! Figures!" Sada said. She began to laugh.

Zoey began to get irritated. "Oh I remember the announcement I made at club! As a matter of fact, I was on my way to the principal's office to discuss the issue now!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes it's so." Zoey said mocking Sada.

"Alright Zoey!" Mark said excitedly. "I believe in you!"

Zoey blushed. "Thanks."

Zoey began to walk up the hallway and "accidentally" brushed past Sada and Naoko. The other students began to look at Zoey as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"Zoey what the heck have you gotten yourself into? You don't even know for sure where the principal's office is, let alone if you'll be able to convince her to let you run a club!"

Zoey managed to see the principal's office to the right. She took a huge gulp.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Zoey opened the door to Principal Otagi's office and walked inside.

"Excuse me." Zoey said nervously.

Principal Otagi was filling papers out when she looked up. She smiled. "Hello! May I help you with something?"

"M-my name is Zoey Hanson. I'm a freshman here."

"Oh how are you doing Zoey? Is everything alright here at Anime High School? It's my first year being principal here as well! Are you finding your locker ok? Have you toured campus already?"

"Oh yes I'm doing well with that! Thanks for asking! I was just wondering about after school activities."

"Clubs will be available to join in the upcoming weeks! First we'll have to elect class presidents, and then they will help you!"

"Are we only allowed to join clubs or make clubs too?"

Principal Otagi looked at Zoey interested. "Do you want to make your own club?"

Zoey nodded. "It may sound crazy ridiculous since I'm just a freshmen but I really want to make a club that students can go to so they relax, and have discussion and just feel stress relieved even if it only is for a half hour or so."

"Sounds good to me!"

"And we'd only have little parties… or 'educational gatherings' a few times out of the… wait did you say ok?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I? A smart woman like yourself already coming to the principal to talk about clubs her first day here? That takes courage and spunk! I think I'm going to like you Ms. Hanson!"

Zoey was speechless, but a smile began growing on her face. "Thank you Ms. Otagi!" Zoey said excitedly.

"No problem!" Principal Otagi said.

Zoey ran out of the principal's office and was greeted by the freshmen.

"So? What did she say?" Corina asked.

Zoey cleared her throat. "Attention freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and even seniors! Club Tokyo Mew Mew has been green lighted!"

The students began to cheer and Zoey's friends began to congratulate her.

"You may think you're doing something, but I'm sure you'll crash and burn." Sada said. She walked away.

"Wait up Sada!" Naoko said following behind her.

"Congrats Zoey. I can't wait to see your club. I'm letting you know now that I'll be a regular visitor." Mark said.

Zoey began to giggle. "Thanks Mark."

A loud voice came over the announcements.

"Attention students of Anime High School! Classes begin in 5 minutes! Everyone must report to their 1st block class immediately!"

Students began to scatter as the girls walked down the hallway.

"This year should be fun." Corina said.

"Who are you telling?" Zoey said with a smile on her face.

The students headed to class.

**A/N: And that's it for these introduction chapters folks! Time to get into the good stuff next week lol. Hope you enjoyed! See you next update!**


	75. At Seventeen

**A/N: Let's check in on our favorite seniors and see how they're doing shall we? Lol enjoy!**

Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo were walking down to school.

"So everyone ready for their amazing second week of school?" Piccolo asked sarcastically.

"Ugh." Vegeta and Bulma replied.

"Just try to be optimistic guys! In 33 weeks, we'll be walking across the stage collecting our high school diplomas! Goodbye Anime High School, and hello real world!"

"That would sound even better if you dropped one of the threes in 33." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" A voice called out.

Vegeta and the others turned around to see Goku running up to them.

"He hasn't made up with Krillin or Chichi yet?" Vegeta asked.

"I thought you and Goku were cool now?" Bulma asked.

"We are, but you know I can't handle but so much positive energy in one area."

Bulma smiled. "Goku's your friend. Just suck it up and endure his positive-ness! Maybe some of it will rub off on you!"

"Sure as long as I get to rub off on that big chest of yours!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Haha cute." Bulma said hitting her boyfriend's arm.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Where's Zoey?"

"She said she doesn't need me to walk her to school anymore. Works for me!"

"You seem unusually peppier than usual." Piccolo noticed. "What's up?"

"My dad was explaining my whole power surge from the riot back at the end of the last school year, and he was telling me that it's a coming of age type thing for Saiyans."

"Well what is it?" Piccolo asked.

"Dad told me that I'm showing signs of becoming a Super Saiyan!"

"A what?" Piccolo and Bulma asked.

"It's called a Super Saiyan." Vegeta replied. "It's when all of a Saiyan's power is awakened in the body. You just have to learn how to use it. Once you activate Super Saiyan, your hair turns yellow, and you begin to have a glow around your body."

"Dad said it's kind of like a second puberty!" Goku said.

"Have you began to tap into that kind of power yet?" Bulma asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah during the middle of last year. My dad has been helping me with it. I can achieve the first Super Saiyan level. I'm trying to learn how to ascend to higher levels though."

"Whoa!" Goku said. "So your hair changes yellow and everything?"

Vegeta nodded. "It's pretty cool."

"You'll have to teach me more once you have the time!"

"Sure! No problem!" Vegeta said.

"Wow." Piccolo said. "Who would've thought five years ago you two would be having conversations like this?"

"I know right! Vegeta hated me back in 7th grade!"

"Oh I remember alright." Vegeta said. "And now I actually tolerate you!"

Goku gasped. "You know that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"I'm friends with you guys, but I've lost my old friends." Goku said frowning. "Who knew so much would've changed in five years?"

"It doesn't have to be that way you know." Bulma said. "You can still win them back!"

"But I don't know if I can stand the thought of those two being together! It makes me angry. And I don't want another incident to happen."

"You've got to get past that man. Don't let them being a couple get to your head!"

"Piccolo's right Goku. You need to man up and face this head on! Maybe you'll be able to get over their relationship!"

Goku stared at Vegeta.

"Ok… maybe not get over the relationship, but at least be friends with one of them!"

Goku thought for a moment. "I guess it won't hurt to try right?"

Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo nodded.

"Alright then! Today I will repair my friendship with Krillin and Chichi!"

"Alright!" Goku's three friends said.

The students reached Anime High, and walked inside. Goku saw Krillin at his locker, trying to get it opened.

"Well there's Krillin. Wish me luck!"

Vegeta and the others gave Goku a thumbs up as Goku walked slowly towards Krillin.

"What am I even going to say?" Goku thought to himself.

Krillin looked up and saw Goku coming towards him.

"Uh…. Goku! What a surprise!" Krillin said nervously.

"Um… hey Krillin how've you been?"

"I've been doing well! How… was your summer?"

"It was interesting; just been doing a lot of training and learning more about my Saiyan heritage."

"That's cool…"

There was an awkward silence between the two former friends.

"So Krillin?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be friends again."

Krillin's eyes lighted up. "Really?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I'd love to be friends again!"

"Me too Goku! It's been so weird not seeing you every day! Don't get me wrong, hanging out with Blue and the others is fun, but not as fun as hanging out with my best friend!"

Goku sighed from relief. "I'm so glad to hear you say that! I was wondering if you wanted to share a locker again like we did when we were 12. Or is that weird to do at seventeen?"

Krillin laughed. "I don't care!"

"Cool! Do you have the same lock? I still remember the combination to open it!"

"Uh Goku I don't think that's such a great idea." Krillin said beginning to get nervous.

"It's cool! I've almost got it!" Goku said excitedly. He began to put in the combination, and the lock opened.

"Aha!" Goku said.

"Um Goku you shouldn't open that!" Krillin shrieked.

Goku ignored Krillin as he opened the locker. Goku's happy face quickly faded into a look of dread as he was staring directly at pictures of Krillin and Chichi kissing, hugging, laughing, and hanging out. Goku closed the locker.

"… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Sharing a locker?" Krillin asked.

"No, being friends in general. Uh…I have to go. Bye."

Goku quickly began to speed down the hallway away from Krillin.

"Goku wait!" Krillin said shouting after him.

(Later…)

Krillin and Chichi were sitting together in a class.

"And he opened the locker and saw the pictures?" Chichi asked shocked.

Krillin nodded. "It was horrible. It had to be the worst feeling ever."

"I feel so bad for him." Chichi said.

"We don't have anything to feel guilty about! He opened the locker after I told him not to!"

"Still Krillin! We should've tried to contact him over the summer."

"You know neither me or you wanted to do that, so we could avoid drama! This summer was about me and you!"

Chichi was silent. "This summer's over now Krillin. This is our senior year and I don't want any hard feelings from anyone! Something's got to give."

"Please don't say that!"

Krillin and Chichi turned around to see Bulma.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked.

"When you said something's got to give, it all of a sudden made me want to go to the bathroom!"

"Didn't you go 5 minutes ago? And then 15 minutes before that?"

"I probably had too much water to drink this morning!"

"Ok… now that the random comments are over!" Krillin said glaring at Bulma. "What do you propose we do about the situation?"

"Someone's got to talk to him." Bulma answered.

"I'll do it!" Chichi said.

"No offense Chichi, but I honestly think you're virtually the last person Goku wants to see right now. Krillin would be a better choice."

"What? Why me?"

"You were his best friend! You were friends before he and Chichi started dating and you and Chichi started dating! The fact that he actually came to you today instead of Chichi proves that you need to be the one to talk to him!"

Krillin sighed. "I guess you're right. When should I talk to him?"

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know! Don't we all have the same lunch period or something?"

"We do? I didn't see him last week."

"That's because you were too busy trying to avoid him! He was sitting with us."

"Oh…" Krillin said.

Bulma began tapping her foot on the ground. "I can't do this anymore! Sir I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Again Ms. Briefs?" The teacher asked.

Bulma nodded, and the teacher rolled his eyes. "Take the bathroom pass!"

"Yes!" Bulma darted towards the front, grabbed the pass, and jetted out the door.

"Well I guess at lunch today I'll talk to Goku." Krillin said.

"Good. This whole little pile of awkwardness ends today." Chichi said.

The two stopped talking and continued to copy notes from the board.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta were in another class.

"I can't do it guys! I'm freaking out!" Goku said.

"It's just Trigonometry Goku." Piccolo said.

"No not school work! I just can't believe Krillin and Chichi are dating! I'm not cool with it at all!"

"I mean I understand where you're coming from Goku." Piccolo said. "My best friend is dating my ex after all."

"But that's different! You and Bulma have actually made up and are still close friends! Besides you actually helped set Bulma and Vegeta up! I'm not close with Krillin or Chichi anymore and I SURELY didn't set them up!"

"Shhhh!" The teacher told the boys.

The boys got quieter.

"Look, if you don't think you can speak to them anymore, then don't." Vegeta said. "It's as simple as that."

"I guess you're right Vegeta. Maybe it'd be best to avoid the drama it takes to get my old friends back and I become better as a loaner."

Vegeta nodded, and Goku turned around and continued to do his work. Piccolo looked at Vegeta.

"You do realize by saying that, you have given him the ok to hang out with us all the time…"

Vegeta's eyes began to widen.

"All the time as in 24/7. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, repeat." Piccolo continued.

"Goku!" Vegeta harshly whispered. "You better get the hell over your insecurities and confront Krillin and Chichi because they are the two best things that could've ever happened to you and if you don't, you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"You really think so?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Well… I do miss my friends."

"So…?" Vegeta said.

"I'll talk to them at lunch."

"Yes!" Vegeta said.

"Boys, do I need to split you up?"

"No ma'am." The seniors said.

The teacher turned back around and started to continue talking and writing problems on the board.

(At Lunch…)

Chichi and Krillin were sitting around at lunch searching for Goku.

"You see him yet?" Krillin asked.

"Nope. You think he'll show up?"

"Well he usually comes in with Vegeta and the others, so I guess he'll be here soon."

Krillin looked to see Vegeta and the others walking in.

"There he is." Krillin said. "Can I get a good luck kiss?" He asked puckering his lips up.

Chichi looked at him for a second, and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Um… better than nothing I suppose." Krillin said.

"Good luck." Chichi said.

Krillin got up and left the table as he began to approach Goku. Goku looked at Krillin approaching him.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Goku said in a panicky voice.

"Ah! No! You're going to stay here and talk to him!" Vegeta said.

Goku took a deep breath. "Right. I'm going to stay here and talk to him."

"Good luck Goku." Vegeta said. He patted Goku's back and he began to walk to Krillin.

The two guys met up in the center of the cafeteria.

"…Hey." Krillin said.

"Hey…" Goku replied awkwardly.

"So I think we need to talk." Krillin said.

"I couldn't agree more."

Goku and Krillin looked around to see the entire cafeteria staring at them.

"In private perhaps?"

Krillin nodded. "Let's just go into the hallway."

The guys walked outside into the hallway.

"So I guess you want to talk about Chichi and me."

"Yeah I do. What the heck happened? You two have been dating for almost what? Two years?"

"It's complicated ok? A long story."

"We've got plenty of time."

Krillin sighed.

(Flashback)

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you when I get back." Goku said wiping his eyes.

Krillin nodded.

Goku smiled and waved at everyone. They waved back. He walked out of the ice cream parlor and down the driveway. He opened the taxi door and got inside with his family.

Everyone else ran outside. Yamcha put his arm on Krillin's shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be just fine." Krillin said.

Goku waved, and the others waved back one last time as the Taxi drove away, fading into the distance.

"Well I guess it's time to go home now." Vegeta said.

The others nodded and began to separate into groups. Vegeta and Yamcha left, Piccolo and Bulma left together hand in hand. Arale walked up to Krillin.

"Hey. You going to be ok?" Arale asked.

"I guess so. I'm not sure Chichi will be though." Krillin said trying not to start crying again.

"You want to go check up on her?" Arale asked.

Krillin looked up at his girlfriend.

(Later…)

Chichi was lying down in her bed. The covers were covering her body, the curtains were closed, and her head was on her pillows. She was constantly crying. There was a knock on the door, but Chichi didn't respond, so the door opened, and Krillin walked in.

"Hey Chichi. It's me, Krillin."

"What do you want?" Chichi asked in a soft voice.

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

'Obviously I'm not, but who cares? Goku's gone for two years and I'm going to be left alone."

"You don't have to be the same old lonely girl Chichi! You've got friends now! You've got Bulma and I'm sure Piccolo, Vegeta, and Yamcha will help."

"It doesn't matter. Relying on people is an epic fail. I put all my trust and faith into one person, and he ended up leaving me. There's no reason to rely on friends. They'll just leave too."

"… You've got me too you know." Krillin finished.

Chichi didn't respond, and Krillin's feelings looked hurt. "Just… you've got my number if you need me ok?"

Chichi gave a slight nod, and Krillin reluctantly walked out of the room.

(A few weeks later…)

Krillin and Arale were sitting outside on the sidewalk making out when Krillin's phone began to go off. The two stopped kissing as Krillin checked his phone. Arale was obviously annoyed.

"Is it Chichi again?" Arale asked.

"Yeah! I know it's only been a few weeks, but she's made a major breakthrough! She started talking to Bulma again last week-"

"So why don't you leave her problems up to Bulma?"

"I don't want to leave my best friend alone without me telling her I'm thinking about her!"

Arale eyed Krillin up and down. "Oh so you were thinking about her a couple of minutes ago too?"

"Arale I didn't mean it like that."

Arale didn't say anything, and Krillin was sending a message on his cell phone. He closed it.

"See? Finished sending my message! Now where were we?"

Krillin was leaning in to kiss Arale, but she pulled away.

"All of a sudden I don't really feel like kissing. I'm going to go home. Call you later."

Arale got up and began to walk down the street.

"What I do?" Krillin asked confused. He shrugged. "Well I guess I better go and visit Chichi."

Krillin got up himself and began to walk down the street.

(Freshman Year: Second Semester)

Arale walked into the school angrily. Her outfit was soaking wet, and her hair was messed up. She stormed down the hallway to see Krillin and Chichi talking to each other and laughing.

"KRILLIN!"

Krillin jumped at Arale's unusually loud voice. "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

"I told you that I left my umbrella over at your house yesterday, so I wanted you to walk me to school today so I wouldn't get wet! Where were you?"

"Oh… uh my bad sweets I kind of walked Chichi to school so she wouldn't get wet."

"Sorry Arale." Chichi said feeling guilty.

"Yeah right." Arale snapped. "You don't care! Do you ever care?"

Krillin got Arale to the side. "What's your problem?"

"I've been putting up with you and Chichi's flirting for this past semester, but I'm not doing it anymore!"

"Flirting?" Krillin asked.

"Oh don't play dumb Krillin! It's obvious that you've fallen or Chichi and HARD. The worst thing is though that she probably feels the same way."

Krillin scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"OH PLEASE! Someone's definitely in denial! Well I can't take it anymore Krillin! You can have Chichi, because I'm done! We are over!"

"Arale!" Krillin said.

Arale stormed off leaving Krillin alone in the hallway. Krillin looked down embarrassed. Chichi walked over to him.

"Whoa that seemed pretty intense. You ok?"

"Arale just broke up with me." Krillin said sadly.

"Oh Krillin I am so sorry. You going to be ok?"

"I guess so."

Chichi put her hand on his shoulder. "You were so nice to me during my breakup, I've got to return the favor."

Krillin smiled. "You don't have to."

"I want to!" Chichi protested.

Krillin thought for a moment. "Maybe I will be ok."

Chichi smiled. "Maybe you and Arale just weren't meant to be."

"Maybe you're right." Krillin agreed.

The two students continued to stare at each other lovingly with smiles on their faces.

(Summer before Sophomore Year)

Krillin was walking up the street when he saw Chichi sitting on a sidewalk. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Why so glum chum?"

"Bulma and Piccolo are having another argument. She sounds so upset. It just reminds me of last summer after Goku and I broke up."

Krillin looked at her. "I miss Goku."

"So do I." Chichi said with a sigh.

"I've tried and I've tried, but nothing is really filling the empty void he left." Krillin said.

Chichi looked at Krillin for a second. "I was thinking the same thing."

The two stared at each other for a few more seconds, and began to kiss. They pulled away for a second and both began to blush.

"Whoa I am so sorry." Krillin said embarrassed.

"No it's all my fault. That was wrong. That was so wrong."

Krillin and Chichi looked at each other again and started kissing again.

(Beginning of Sophomore Year)

Krillin entered AHS to see Bulma comforting a crying Bulma.

"Go clean yourself up in the bathroom and I'll check up on you ok?"

Bulma nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"What happened with Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Her and Piccolo broke up!"

"WHAT? No way!"

"That's what I said! Apparently they've grown apart in these past few years!"

"Craziness! Poor Vegeta is probably going to have a lot on his hands this year!"

"I know right I wasn't even thinking about him? Poor guy!"

Yamcha walked up to Krillin and Chichi. "Did I hear you two say that Bulma and Piccolo broke up?"

The two teens nodded and a huge smile appeared on Yamcha's face.

"About damn time! Looks like she'll need a shoulder to cry on."

Yamcha began rubbing his hands together as he walked away.

"His crush on her is vomit inducing." Chichi said shuttering.

Krillin laughed. "I guess not everyone can be an A+ couple like us!"

Chichi smiled as she leaned in and began to kiss Krillin. The students around the couple began to "aw" at the sight.

Tien and Launch walked up to the couple. "I never would've thought that you two would be a couple!" Tien said.

"What can I say? Krillin's an awesome guy and I care about him!"

"Aw thanks sweetheart. You're pretty awesome too!"

"So what are you two love birds going to do when Goku comes back next year?"

The smiles of the couple immediately faded as they stared at Launch.

"Crap! I forgot all about Goku!" Chichi said.

"Whoa. Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Why remember someone from my past when I've got you?" Chichi said kissing Krillin again.

"… I'm sure Goku won't mind when he sees us! As long as we tell him it as soon as he comes back!"

"Won't be a problem!" Chichi said. The couple began to kiss again. Tien and Launch shrugged, and then walked away.

(Flashback ends)

"Oh you planned on telling me as soon as I got back huh? And here I was finding out at the END of my first year back!" Goku said.

"It was harder than we thought ok? But you know now! And we're happy together Goku,"

Goku rolled his eyes. "I loved her you know that right?"

"I know! But you were gone and she missed you, and I missed you too! We needed something to stop missing you so much!"

"So you used each other?"

"It's not like that!"

Goku looked at Krillin.

"I mean… maybe it was for a little bit, but we truly did develop feelings for each other along the way."

Goku began shaking his head. "I am so confused."

"We didn't do this to hurt you Goku!"

"You knew how much I cared about her Krillin! And you're supposed to be my best friend! You got into a relationship, and didn't even bother to breakup when I got back! How was that not purposefully hurting me?"

"You left for two years! You didn't call, text, email, write, or anything! How were we supposed to know that you wouldn't move on? Huh?"

Goku was silent.

"Chichi's heart was broken all those years ago. MY heart was broken all those years ago! Why? Because of a STUPID and SELFISH decision you made! Don't go blaming this on me and her when you didn't even bother to check in with any of us!"

Both guys were quiet for a moment.

"You're right." Goku said.

Krillin looked at him surprised. "I am?"

"Yeah. I didn't even bother to keep in contact with you or anyone else. I had the opportunity to all the time, but I never did because I was scared I guess. That was a selfish decision too. I didn't think that you would want to talk to me while I was away."

"No it was my fault for the relationship to happen in the first place. I shouldn't have started dating Chichi."

"Well it happened. I mean we were all close a long time ago."

"I want things to be that way again." Krillin said.

"You do?" Goku asked.

"Yeah of course! It's senior year! None of us should be this miserable!"

"You're right! I mean I'll admit now it's going to be awkward, but I just want things to be as normal as they possibly can."

Krillin smiled. "Friends again?"

"Friends."

Goku and Krillin shook hands.

"Well… what do we do now?"

"I guess we go back into the cafeteria! They serve ribs now you know?"

"I heard! I want to try some!" Goku said.

The two guys walked back into the cafeteria talking and laughing and everyone stared at them.

"They're actually friends again. I'm impressed." Piccolo said.

"As long as he's not in our hair spreading his positive energy all the time." Vegeta said.

"Isn't this great Chichi?" Bulma asked.

Chichi stared at Krillin, then looked at Goku, back at Krillin, and once again at Goku.

"Uh huh… great…" Chichi said worried.

**A/N: Looks like Chichi's got some major decisions to make this year! But yay Goku and Krillin's friendship is on the road to a slow recovery! Better than nothing though right? I know a few people will probably realize that the beginning of the flashback was the very end of chapter 36 I believe lol the rest of the flashback took place between chapters 36 & 37! I thought it'd explain the randomness of some couples breaking up and being together during the time skip so I hoped that cleared some things up! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	76. Fresh Feeling

**A/N: Time to take a look at our juniors! Enjoy folks!**

Yusuke and Keiko were at home. Keiko was doing some homework.

"Alright well I finally finished the history homework. Long, but it was easy."

Yusuke didn't respond, and Keiko turned around to see him on the computer. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you playing online poker again?"

"What? Of course not!"

Keiko got up and looked at the computer screen to see Yusuke playing a game of poker.

"I thought you said you quit!"

"It's just so easy though Keiko! I love it! Besides, I have to pay your parents back for letting me stay here for the summer. When I leave in a few days I won't have any type of entertainment."

Keiko sat in Yusuke's lap. "You'll have me!"

Yusuke smile. "Oh goody!" The two began to kiss.

"I'm coming down the stairs!" Mr. Yukimura said, giving Yusuke and Keiko a warning to stop kissing before he got downstairs.

Keiko hopped of Yusuke's lap and sat back at the table to do some homework. Yusuke turned off the computer screen so Mr. Yukimura wouldn't see what he was doing.

Mr. Yukimura got to the last step. He looked at Keiko and Yusuke. "Ah yes no private displays of affection will be in this house!"

"We know dad." Keiko said rolling her eyes.

"Sir, I'd like to thank you and Mrs. Yukimura for letting me stay here these past couple of months. It's really meant a lot to me."

"No problem. You are leaving at the end of the week right?"

"Dad!" Keiko said.

"Yes sir on Friday."

"Oh ok. Well I'm just glad we could help."

Mr. Yukimura walked into another room.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Keiko asked.

"It's time I head back to being on my own. The hideout is still abandoned, so I'm pretty sure that means that the gang has disbanded. I can stay there during the fall, winter, and spring."

Keiko got up. "But maybe next summer…"

"We can pick up where we left off." Yusuke aid with a smile.

The two began kissing again, when Yusuke looked at the computer. His eyes widened.

"Crap! I forgot that I need to finish this game! I'll have $375 coming my way!"

Yusuke sat back down in his computer seat and turned the monitor back on. An annoyed Keiko rolled her eyes.

(The next day…)

Yusuke and Keiko were hand in hand walking to Anime High School.

"That was the easiest money I've ever made." Yusuke said.

"Are you still talking about that poker game from yesterday?"

"Yeah! I won six games! I'll be able to pay your parents back for what they've done for me AND get some better appliances for the old hideout! I could make it into a little house honestly!"

"I just don't want you to lose! You could get in some serious trouble!"

"Me? Lose? That's like an oxymoron!"

"Aw look at you using your vocabulary words!" Keiko teased.

The couple reached Anime High School and saw their friends.

"Hey everyone!" Yusuke greeted.

The others waved to them, and Yusuke and Keiko went to their respective sides.

"So this is your last few days with Yusuke staying over huh?" Botan asked.

"Unfortunately." Keiko responded sadly.

"You'll just have to make it the best few days ever!" Yukina explained.

"I'd try, but all he wants to do is play poker!"

"He's still playing that game? How did he even get hooked on it again?"

"You know he was all furious because Kuwabara attends AHS again at the beginning of the year, so to take his mind off of things, he began to find a new hobby."

"And that just happened to be poker." Yukina said.

"Exactly. At first it began to interrupt our relationship time, so I told him to give it a rest and to find a new hobby. So he started to pay more attention to me again, but he still plays poker a lot."

"I hope it's not the start of a gambling addiction." Botan said.

"Me too. He doesn't think he can lose!"

"There's always someone else that's one step above you." Yukina said.

"That's what I tried telling him, but he won't listen!"

"I need more of a challenge!" Yusuke was telling Kurama and Hiei. "Playing the people here just isn't cutting it!"

"Maybe you should give poker a rest." Kurama suggested. "I mean you've beaten every player on the website at least four times right?"

"May as well make it a fifth time! I'm racking up the money folks! I'll be rich enough to drop out of high school at this rate!"

Kurama looked at Yusuke worried.

"Chill Kurama I'm not literally going to drop out. It was an expression!"

"You've played everyone on the website, but have you tried finding anyone at school?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei you're a genius! I'm sure there are some people who play poker at school!"

"I know for a fact that there are. They have underground tournaments in one of the empty classrooms during lunch."

Kurama looked at Hiei and Yusuke. "Have you two forgotten that it's against the student code of conduct to gamble in school? I mean you may have gotten away with this if Harikawa were still in charge, but Principal Otagi looks serious about this stuff!"

"Oh don't get your Rose Whip tangled in a bunch Kurama. We won't get caught!" Yusuke said.

Kurama shook his head. "Suit yourself!"

The first bell rang and the teens began to walk into the school.

(Lunchtime…)

The teens were sitting around the table eating lunch when Hiei walked up to them.

"I just checked the classroom. They're doing a tournament today." Hiei whispered to Yusuke.

A smile appeared on Yusuke's face. "I'll be there shortly. Just follow my lead."

"What are you two being so secretive about?" Keiko asked.

"Oh nothing! We're going to head out to the bathroom though."

"We're?" Botan asked. "I didn't know guys traveled to the bathroom together too." She said suspiciously.

"Haven't you heard? It's the newest thing!" Hiei responded.

Both Yusuke and Hiei stared at Kurama. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'm going to the bathroom too." Kurama said.

The three guys got up and quickly walked away from the table.

"They're obviously up to no good." Yukina said.

The boys were walking down the cafeteria until they saw two large men guarding the front doors. The guys froze.

"Dammit! I forgot Otagi has 'lunch security' now!" Yusuke said.

"We'll just have to sneak around the back."

"This is so stupid." Kurama said.

The three guys slowly backed up to avoid attention, turned around, and speedily made it to an unguarded door. They made their escape through there.

"Well that was easy! Where to now?"

"Follow me."

Hiei took the lead as Yusuke and Kurama followed. They went down the hallway, made a left, went further down, and made a right.

"The room should be the last classroom on the left."

Yusuke tried to open the door but it was locked.

"We're using this for a teacher's lounge. Sorry!"

"Cut the crap! I came to play poker!" Yusuke said.

"Oh! Well in that case…"

After a few seconds the door opened. "You two coming in as well?"

"No thanks." Kurama said.

"I'm not much of a poker person." Hiei replied.

"Ok then scram! Come on in!" The guy told Yusuke.

"See you guys back in class!" Yusuke said as he walked into the room. The guy rudely slammed the door in the other teens' faces.

"Wow he was an ass wasn't he?" Hiei asked.

Kurama laughed as the two teens began to walk back down the hallway. They made a left to see the girls standing there. They jumped.

"Where's Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

"Uh…" The boys said.

Back inside the abandoned room, Yusuke was looking around. It was dark and the curtains were closed around the windows. There were multiple tables set up, and plenty of students sitting around them engaging in games.

"Table number 12 is available. You're the only player they need to complete the circle so they can start."

"Cool. Thanks man." Yusuke said. Yusuke went over to the table with a cocky grin and sat down.

"Alright peeps, so who's ready to lose some major cash?"

"You are." A voice said.

Yusuke looked up. "I know that voice… oh no. It can't be."

Yusuke looked to see Kuwabara looking him directly in the face.

"Urameshi! I didn't know you were a poker player."

"Same here. What a surprise."

"I learned how to play back in juvy. It passed some time."

"I bet it did. So I'm just going to go on ahead and leave." Yusuke said preparing to get up out of his seat.

"What? You scared of me now or something?"

Yusuke sat back down. "Scared? Hell no! I'm getting out of here so I can avoid whatever dram you're bringing to this table."

"The only thing I'm bringing to this table is cash. You don't want to believe I've changed, that's up to you. No one is trying to come after you Yusuke!"

"Yeah right. But since you're bringing cash to the table, who better to take it from you than me?"

"If that's what you want to think." Kuwabara said with a grin. "Then let's play some poker."

One of the students took the role of the dealer, and began to deal cards to each of the students. After it was done, each player picked up their hand and looked at it.

"This should be interesting." Yusuke said.

(In the hallway…)

"He knows that's against the rules!" Keiko said upset. "Has he lost his mind?"

"Do you think he may have a problem?" Kurama asked.

"I honestly don't think he does, it's just that his arrogance can get in the way sometimes! If he were addicted, he wouldn't have stopped playing as much to hang out with me!"

"You mean he was more obsessed than poker a while ago than he is now?" Hiei asked shocked.

Keiko nodded. "The way he's acting right now is only a fraction of how he acted when all of this first started."

"All over Kuwabara? That's pathetic!" Botan said.

"I wonder if Yusuke noticed Kuwabara in there." Kurama said.

Everyone looked at Kurama. "HE WAS IN THERE?" They all asked him.

"Who was in where?"

The juniors turned to see Principal Otagi behind them.

"Oh! Uh Principal Otagi. What a pleasant surprise." Botan said.

"How come none of you are in the cafeteria? It is lunch period after all."

The teens were silent.

"Uh… well you see…"

Principal Otagi examined the group once more. "Someone's missing from the group…" She snapped her fingers. "Where's Urameshi?"

"Damn nothing gets by her." Hiei said quietly.

"That's what we want to know!" Yukina said.

"Hmm?" Otagi asked.

"He randomly left the cafeteria saying his stomach hurt and he may have went to the nurse."

"The nurse's office is on the other side of the school though!"

"Uh…we wanted to take the long way?"

"Nice save!" Kurama said quietly.

Otagi eyed the juniors. "I'll buy it… for now. Next time head straight to the nurse's office."

The teens sighed from relief.

"Soon enough we'll be closing off this hall for renovations anyway. We can't have people randomly roaming this side of the school!"

"OH YEAH!" A voice randomly shouted.

Everyone looked around to see who said that, including Otagi.

"Who was that?"

Kurama began shaking his head.

"Idiot." Hiei said quietly.

Back inside the poker tournament, Yusuke was collecting the other people's money. Kuwabara looked shocked.

"That was so easy! I love this game!"

"Could you keep it down? We could get caught!" The student in charge said.

"Oops! Sorry." Yusuke said embarrassed.

"Hello? Is anyone in these classrooms?"

All the poker players looked up, as they realized the sound of Principal Otagi's voice. They began scattering to put the tables up, hide the cards, and the poker chips.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara began looking around. "The window!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara darted for the window. They opened the windows, and struggled to get it open. It finally opened and the two guys jumped out. Principal Otagi opened the door, and her jaw dropped.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" She shouted. "OFFICE! NOW!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were outside and under the window giggling.

"Hey Urameshi."

"What?"

"I know somewhere you can get a real challenge in poker."

"Is that so? Where?"

"The Spirit World."

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara shocked. "The Spirit World? How do you even know about that place?"

"Well you know I have spirit energy! I was sleeping one day, and when I awoke I found myself there being confronted by all of these demons."

"Whoa. Did you defeat them?"

"I tried to fight them, but I wasn't a match. I realized they were my inner demons, and I hate to defeat them in a different way than using violence."

"Kind of like my realization I had last school year… sorry about what I did."

"I needed it. That beat down made me realize that I need to stop fighting and start trying to better myself and become a good person."

"Whoa… really?"

Kuwabara nodded. "So… thanks."

"No problem. So tell me more about the spirit world poker players."

"Those demons really know how to play poker. I think you'd love it."

The two guys looked around. Once the coast was clear, they made a break for it.

(Back in the hallway…)

"Crap! Do you think they were caught?" Yukina asked.

"There's no telling at this rate. They haven't even come out yet." Kurama said.

"Miss us?"

The group turned around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said excitedly. She ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"We went looking for you! What were you doing in there?"

"Um…"

"Playing poker." Keiko said with a frown.

"It's no big deal."

"You're lucky you got out of there when you did!" Kurama said.

Yusuke glared at both Kurama and Hiei. "How come you two never told me about the demons who play poker in the spirit world?"

Hiei scoffed. "Because there's no way you can win against them."

"Gee thanks for having faith in me!" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Seriously Yusuke, when demons play poker it's not like they're going to be fair. There's a HUGE difference between playing humans and playing demons."

"I'm up for a challenge!"

"No the hell you're not!" Keiko said.

"Guys this stuff can get dangerous!" Botan added.

"I agree. And I don't want you getting hurt." Yukina said while looking at Kuwabara smiling. Kuwabara began smiling back, and this irritated a jealous Kurama.

"Anyway!" Kurama said while standing in between Yukina and Kuwabara. "Our decision is final. You're not accessing the spirit world to gamble! That's completely idiotic!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Geez."

"Good. Now let's get out of here before Otagi gets suspicious." Keiko said.

The juniors fled the hallway.

(Later…)

Yusuke was in his room in the attic. Most of his bags were packed, so he wouldn't have to hurry and pack up at the end of the week. Yusuke's phone began to vibrate. He walked over to it and saw a message from Kuwabara.

_I'm outside the neighborhood. You ready yet?_

Yusuke responded back to the message, closed his phone, and opened the passage that leads out of the attic. He jumped through, and landed on the ground without making too much noise. Yusuke slid down the railing and reached the floor. He went around into the kitchen, and exited the back door.

(Outside…)

Kuwabara was pacing back and forth.

"You look worried."

Kuwabara looked up to see Yusuke.

"For a moment I thought you weren't going to show up." He said with a grin.

"Please, I'm not missing this! But I have a question."

"What?"

"I've never accessed the spirit world without Kurama or Hiei before. How do you do it?"

"You have to charge up your inner spirit powers and emit them from your body."

"Sounds extremely painful and dangerous." Yusuke said a little nervous.

"What? Mr. Tough Guy afraid to release energy?"

"If I die because I'm trying to open a door to another world, then yes!"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "You won't feel it."

Yusuke eyed Kuwabara, and Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"I PROMISE!"

"Ok, good! So now let's get ready!"

Yusuke nodded and the two began charging their energy. Kuwabara began to follow.

"The more spirit energy we emit, the fast the portal will open."

"So with both of us charging, the portal will open soon."

Kuwabara nodded. "Exactly."

Yusuke began to glow a bright blue and Kuwabara began to glow a bright orange.

"Now!" Kuwabara said.

He and Yusuke released streams of energy from their body. The energy began to mix and formed a circle which began to expand. The center of the circle, which was half orange and half blue, slowly began to fade revealing a city on the other side of the portal.

"That it?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep. Ready?"

"You know it." Yusuke said with a grin.

The two guys jumped through the portal, and then it closed behind them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara landed on the ground with a thud. When they got up, they looked around and saw they were in a downtown area with lots of buildings, shops, and restaurants.

"Wow if I didn't know any better, I'd say we were still back on Earth! I didn't know the Spirit World had places like this!"

"Amazing isn't it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah it is. So where is it that we play poker?"

"Follow me!" 

The two guys began walking downtown passing many different demons by.

"Ok, now it's not starting to look like home anymore." Yusuke said looking at all the demons.

Kuwabara stopped in front of a building. "This is the place!"

Yusuke looked at the building. The sign said "Koenma's".

"Doesn't look like much, but if this is the place I'm ready!"

Kuwabara opened the doors and the two stepped in the doorway. The demons inside quickly stopped chatting once their eyes were set on the two humans. All that was playing was the music, but that was quickly turned off by one of the demons.

"Uh… hi." Yusuke said.

No one said anything, so Yusuke and Kuwabara continued walking into the building. Every demon they passed by began whispering about them.

"What a couple of freaks." The demon said.

Yusuke turned around. "This coming from the lime green ooze monster with thirteen tongues!"

The demon glared at Yusuke as he turned back around. Kuwabara walked up to the stand.

"Aren't you the human from last time?" The demon clerk asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if those same demons I played last time were still around. I want a rematch."

The clerk began laughing. "You sure about that? Didn't you get beaten up pretty good last time?"

"Beaten up?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah… I didn't necessarily have the money at the time to give to them when I lost the game so they kind of beat the crap out of me until they felt satisfied."

"You didn't use your spirit sword?"

"They didn't really give me a chance."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. He was clearly getting impatient. "So are they here or not?"

The clerk glared at Yusuke. "They're in the back. Here's the deck you'll need to play with."

Kuwabara took the deck of cards that the clerk had handed to him. "Thanks."

"No, thank you." The clerk said with a creepy grin.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around and began to walk away.

"Thanks? You really have changed haven't you?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, but smiled. The guys entered the back room to see 4 demons. There was an orange one, a purple one, a dark blue one, and a gray one. Kuwabara pointed to the gray one.

"He's the leader."

A grin appeared on Yusuke's face. "Ok, no problem. Hey!"

The four demons looked over to see Yusuke and Kuwabara. They smiled.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little punching bag. He brought a friend this time!"

The demons began to laugh, and Kuwabara began to growl.

"No need for all of this. We can just kick their ass with poker, and be on our way!"

"Oh you think you can kick OUR ass?" The orange demon asked.

"I don't think I KNOW."

"Your friend's a little cocky there don't you think Kuwabara?" The purple one said.

Kuwabara shrugged. "He knows what he's doing, so who would I be to shut him up?"

"Guess we're about to find out eh boss?" The blue one asked.

The gray one smiled. "Come on and take a seat boys."

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to walk over to a table. Yusuke began to see that something was off.

"Is it me or is it that the closer we walk to the table, the larger it's getting?"

"This is what happened last time!" Kuwabara said.

The two teens reached the table, and sat down beside each other. Yusuke looked around to see that the table was now bigger than they were.

"How the hell did that happen?" Yusuke wondered.

The four demons sat down. "You have the deck?" The purple one asked.

Kuwabara gave the demon the deck, and the demon began to shuffle it. He started to deal the cards.

"So what are we playing for?" Yusuke asked.

The gray demon began to put a stack of glowing black coins onto the table. Yusuke looked at the demon as if he were crazy.

"Coins? Seriously?"

"In your world, that's equivalent to about 16 grand."

Yusuke almost fell out of his seat. "S-SIXTEEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?"

The gray demon smiled, and nodded. "You like those coins now don't you?"

"Hell yeah!"

The purple demon finished dealing the cards, and everyone looked at their hand.

"Ready to play?" The demon asked.

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara. Kuwabara nodded, and so did Yusuke.

"Then let's play!"

Everyone began to look at their cards. Yusuke looked over his and realized he had a full house.

"Well that's lucky." Yusuke thought to himself. "At least I hope it is."

Kuwabara looked at his hand. He had to stop himself from frowning. "One Pair? Is that it?" Kuwabara thought to himself. "Guess it's time to bluff."

A frown appeared on Kuwabara's face. Yusuke looked over and noticed it.

"Crap! Kuwabara must have a crappy hand to be looking like that! His dumbass is supposed to be bluffing, not letting everyone know what his hand is… unless that's what he wants everyone to think."

The gray demon looked over at Kuwabara. "Pathetic hand again? Or is that what you want us to think?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Kuwabara said with a grin. He began to look back at his cards and then back at the demon.

"What does he think he's doing? He better be good at bluffing!" Yusuke thought.

"Let's go on ahead and give him the benefit of the doubt." The gray demon said.

The demons began to reveal their cards.

"Already?" Yusuke thought.

"Two pair!" The orange demon said.

"Three of a kind!" The purple demon said.

"Straight!" The dark blue demon said.

"Flush!" The gray demon said.

Kuwabara began to sweat. "Damn it!" He said revealing his one pair.

The demons began laughing. "So let me guess? You don't have the money today? How about best 2 out of three? That way we can beat you extra-long!"

"Don't count me out fellas!" Yusuke said.

Everyone looked over, and gasped at his full house.

"Read em and weep!"

"What? Impossible!" The gray demon said.

"Looks like I've got 16 grand coming my way." Yusuke said reaching towards the money.

"Just a second!"

"Hm?" Yusuke said looking up with his arms still extended.

"How about we double the offer?" The demon suggested.

"So you're willing to give me 32 thousand dollars." Yusuke said.

"Don't do it Yusuke!" Kuwabara said. "Let's just walk away with the money we have now!"

"SHUT UP!" The gray demon shouted at Kuwabara. "So what do you say Yusuke?"

Yusuke thought about it for a moment. "Deal."

The demons began cheering as Kuwabara shook his head. The demon began to deal again.

"Don't worry about this Kuwabara. This way we both can get 16 grand! There's no way we can lose!"

"People say that usually right before they lose." Kuwabara told him.

The demon finished dealing out their cards and everyone began to look at their hand.

"Let's see I've got a flush this time. I'm just so lucky when it comes to poker!" He thought.

Kuwabara looked at his hand. "Yes! Four of a kind! Plus an ace! This can't be beat!" Kuwabara thought.

The demons looked satisfied with their hands as well.

"Let's just get this over with so I can get my half of the 32 grand." Yusuke said.

All the demon did was smile.

"One pair!" The orange demon said.

"Two pair!" The dark blue demon said.

"Three of a kind!" The purple demon said.

"Four of a kind!" Kuwabara said putting down his hand.

"Flush!" Yusuke said.

The demons gasped and Kuwabara had a smile on his face.

"Beat that gray boy." Yusuke said.

The gray demon smiled.

"Royal Flush!"

The demons began to smile and Yusuke and Kuwabara looked shocked.

"WHAT?" Kuwabara and Yusuke said.

"Pay up boys!" The gray demon said while laughing.

Kuwabara began panicking while Yusuke looked at the hands.

"Something's not right." He thought to himself. "I have one ace in my hand. Kuwabara has another. The orange demon with the one pair has two aces. That makes four, but the gray demon has a royal flush! That doesn't make sense!"

"HEY!" Yusuke said.

The demons stopped laughing.

Yusuke picked up his ace and quickly snatched the gray demon's ace.

"These two are the exact same! You bastards cheated us!"

The demons began to panic, as they were finally found out. They all looked at the gray demon.

"Yeah well… pay up!"

"What?" Yusuke asked shocked. "You cheated! If anything, I'm getting MY money!"

"Like hell you are!" The demon said jumping over the table. Yusuke ducked and the demon fell on the floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly got out of their seats as the others surrounded them.

"Oh this doesn't look good." Kuwabara said.

"You can either pay up, or die!" The gray demon said.

"Any suggestions?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke already was having his spirit energy charging. "Just this! SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke fired a path through the demons, blowing the door open. The two teens ran out to be greeted by more demons holding spiky clubs in their hands.

"Ok, now we might be in trouble." Yusuke said.

The demons began coming closer towards the two teens when all of a sudden, the sound of a whip cracking caused everyone to look back. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to see Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina standing in the doorway.

"The cavalry has arrived." Hiei said with a grin. He used his speed to travel through a group of demons. Once he reappeared in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara, the line of demons dropped.

"Would you like that to be you next?" Hiei asked the clerk.

The clerk looked at Hiei, and then the line of demons. "Let these boys get the hell out of here!"

The demons made a clear pathway for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei to walk out with the rest of the group.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Keiko asked angrily. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't! I actually won sixteen thousand dollars! Technically 32 thousand by default!"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. "The Spirit World doesn't have the same currency as the real world."

"They had some coins that were glowing and they were equivalent to 32 grand."

Hiei began laughing. "Good thing you didn't get those coins."

"Why is that?"

"The glowing was a radiation that a normal human body couldn't handle. You would've died within the next 24 hours if you kept them on your person." Kurama answered.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and frowned.

"Well this was a waste." Yusuke said.

"Who are you telling? We should go back and kick those demons' asses!"

Yusuke laughed. "You know Kuwabara you're not so bad after all."

"Same to you Urameshi."

"You are going to get such an earful tonight!" Keiko said.

"Probably wasn't exactly what he was expecting to get tonight." Yukina said grinning.

Kuwabara laughed. "Nice one. You know, you're pretty funny!"

"Aw thanks." Yukina said with a smile.

"Pretty too." Kuwabara added.

Yukina began to blush and Kuwabara began to smile. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Gag me with a spoon PLEASE." He told Hiei.

"I'm not a fan of those two being into each other, but what can I do?" Hiei asked.

"Break them up before they even get together!"

"Is this to protect Yukina, or is it because you want a second chance with her?"

"It can't be both?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. The four boys stopped in the spot and began to release their spirit energy. A portal then opened.

"You know the spirit world isn't so bad after all!" Botan said.

"Only you think that girl!" Keiko said.

The group jumped through the portal and returned to the real world.

(At night…)

Keiko was sitting down in her bed reading a book when Yusuke poked his head in. Keiko looked at him, frowned, and returned to reading her book.

"Aw don't be like that Keiko." Yusuke said.

"You need to give up gambling. Seriously."

"Why?"

"Because it's causing you to make poor judgments! I mean making peace with Kuwabara is fine, but I'm losing you to a dumb card game! I wanted you to be here with me these last few days so I could be alone with you and have you for myself."

Yusuke sat on the bed beside her. "Damn, I really ruined this didn't I?"

"Kind of." Keiko said clearly upset.

"Look, how about I make it up to you?"

"That will be…?" Keiko asked.

"I'll give up poker."

Keiko looked at Yusuke unsure. "Just like that?"

Yusuke nodded.

"So why didn't you give it up earlier?"

"Because I didn't realize how upset I was making you. I love you too much to ruin our relationship over something so petty. I care more about you than poker you know."

Keiko smiled. "It's always two steps back, and one step forward with you, you know that?"

"Well at least you notice my pattern of unpredictability!" Yusuke said with a grin.

The couple began to kiss.

"You know I'm going to miss this?" Keiko said.

Yusuke smiled. "When I get my place set up, I'll make sure you come over quite frequently, because I'm going to miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too." Keiko said.

The two began to kiss as they fell back on the bed.

**A/N: Alright folks! That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! See you next update!**


	77. Play My Music

**A/N: Sophomores! Wooohooo! Lol idk what's up with the random excitement lately, but oh well! Enjoy folks!**

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Tsubame were sitting at a table in the Akabeko.

"He's running late." Kenshin said.

"Which is a shock. Sanosuke is always punctual! He has a mental breakdown if he doesn't!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"I tell you he must've fallen for Sayo and HARD for him to be late." Kaoru said.

"It's so cute! He needs to tell us the kind of date they went on!" Tsubame said beginning to wonder.

A few seconds later, Sanosuke walked through the door with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hello friends of mine!" Sanosuke said with a grin.

"Someone's in a good mood!"

"Why I'm glad you noticed Kaoru! Sayo and I had a great time today! I really like her!"

"So just make things official already!" Yahiko said.

"Uh no?" Sanosuke said looking at Yahiko as if he were crazy. "I'm not trying to get myself in the same predicament as I did with… the M word last year!"

"But you said you really like her!" Tsubame said.

"I really liked Megumi… excuse me the M word a lot too! I don't want to get hurt again!"

"That's understandable, but what happens when Sayo begins to start wanting to get serious?" Kenshin asked.

"You think she'd be interested?"

"You two have been going out on dates for a few weeks now. She may be ready to make things official." Kaoru said.

Sanosuke thought about it for a moment. "… I don't know."

Sano's friends began to groan and complain.

"I'm serious guys! I don't want a repeat of last year!"

"Move on Sanosuke! Megumi clearly has! She hasn't bothered you or anything!" Kaoru said.

"Besides you could really hurt Sayo because she might think you're just leading her on." Tsubame added.

"Well, I never really thought about it like that before. I don't want to hurt her." Sanosuke said.

Tae, Tsubame's older sister and the manager of the Akabeko walked over to the group.

"Hey guys. Sorry to do this but-"

"Let me guess. People are complaining that the 'juveniles from Anime High School' are making too much noise?" Tsubame said.

"Sorry." Tae said again.

"It's ok. We were just about to leave anyway." Tsubame said.

Everyone got up from the table.

"Bye guys!" Tae said.

The sophomores waved to Tae and walked out of the Akabeko. Sanosuke had a grin on his face that Kaoru couldn't help but notice.

"I see you're grinning from ear to ear. What's up?" She asked.

"I contemplated taking Sayo's hair pen so she could come over here and take it, but I decided plotting would be wrong, but now I realize that It must've fallen in my coat pocket because here it is!"

"You are such a dork." Kaoru said laughing.

"Sanosuke!"

Everyone turned around to see Sayo running down the street. She waved at the group, and they waved back.

"Well the Lord just answered my prayers!" Sanosuke said. "Hey Sayo!"

"Hey Sano! Did you get my hair pen by mistake?"

"It fell in my coat pocket when you gave me a hug." Sano said handing his crush the hair accessory.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Sayo said giving Sano a hug.

"Will you damn AHS kids stop with the public displays of affection? Don't you do that at parties and riots?" A passing bystander asked.

The sophomores began to get annoyed.

"You know I'm really getting tired of all of us getting alienated for the riot!" Yahiko said. "Not all of us are bad!"

"It sucks, but what can we do to stop this? The city hates us!" Tsubame said.

"I understand how you feel Yahiko. A school community shouldn't have this much negative reception especially form adults!"

"Well what do you think we could do?" Kaoru asked.

"I was… kind of thinking…. About…. Singing a song." Sayo said hesitantly.

"Sayo has a great voice guys! I had to practically beg her to sing me an excerpt out of a song she's currently working on!"

"Well let's hear it!" Yahiko said.

Sayo shook her head back and forth really quickly.

"I'm sure Sayo can sing guys, but what can that do to up the reputation of AHS?" Kenshin asked.

"It'd be like a talent show! We have a talent show showing off our brightest and most creative students and open it to the public. Once they see how nice and friendly the students of the school are, they've got to tone it down with the hate they give us." Sayo explained.

"Seems like it'll work!" Tsubame said.

"Think Otagi would go for it?" Kenshin asked.

"No harm in trying! Besides it could be fun!" Yahiko said.

"Then I'll ask Principal Otagi first thing in the morning!" Sayo said excitedly. "I've got some planning to do! See you all tomorrow!"

Sayo kissed Sanosuke on the cheek, turned around, and ran off. Sanosuke put his hand on his cheek while having a goofy smile on his face.

"Not washing this cheek tonight!" Sanosuke said.

"She's smart and creative too?" Kaoru said. "Definitely a keeper!"

Sanosuke smiled as his friends began to walk ahead of him. He realized that they were leaving him behind.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" He said chasing after the group.

(The Next Day…)

Kenshin and the others were walking to school. They noticed that there were a lot more students outside than normal.

"What's going on?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is I bet it's not good." Tsubame responded.

The teens took a closer look to see that the students were frowning.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"See for yourself, that is if you can even get close enough." The student replied.

A confused Kenshin shrugged, and stealthily made it to the front of the school. He opened the door, and his jaw dropped. The hallways were covered in red paint, and the lockers had graffiti all over them. He looked to see the security cameras destroyed and the ceiling had "SCREW ANIME HIGH SCHOOL" spray painted in black. Kenshin quickly shut the door and walked back to the group.

"The school's been vandalized!"

The others gasped. "What?" Kaoru said.

"Who'd do such a thing?" Sanosuke said.

"The question is who wouldn't. The entire community hates us. I'm sure they hate us enough to vandalize the school now."

Kenshin frowned. "Now I'm getting really angry. All this is pointless and disrespectful!"

"I know Anime High School hasn't had the best reputation but-"

"Don't even say that Kaoru! It's like you're admitting it!"

Kaoru glared at Kenshin. "If you actually listened to what I was saying, you would've understood that I was agreeing with you!"

Kenshin and Kaoru began to argue and Yahiko and Tsubame began to roll their eyes.

"Tsubame!" Someone called.

Yahiko and Tsubame turned to see a group of guys waving at her. Tsubame looked annoyed and Yahiko looked jealous.

"Better go talk to these guys. Maybe they'll leave me alone if I talk to them early in the morning?"

"I guess so." Yahiko said reluctantly. "You'll be back for lunch right?"

"Of course! Bye! And tell Sano and the arguing lovebirds I said bye too!"

Tsubame walked towards the group of guys leaving Yahiko alone. He looked to see Kenshin and Kaoru still arguing.

"I doubt they'd hear me tell them bye even if I screamed at the top of my lungs." Yahiko said. He turned around to see Sanosuke waiting on the sidewalk.

"Waiting for Sayo?"

"Uh huh! It's better than listening to those two argue!"

"I agree!" Yahiko said walking up to Sanosuke. The two waited along the sidewalk when a car stopped in front of them. Sayo came out of the car.

"Bye dad!" Sayo said waving as the car drove away.

"See ya Mr. Muto!" Sanosuke said to Sayo's dad.

"I HATE YOU!" Sayo's father replied.

Yahiko began laughing and Sanosuke looked sad.

"Oh don't worry Sano he'll warm up to you eventually! He's always like this when his daughters start dating."

"Dating?" Sanosuke asked.

Sayo looked at Sanosuke confused. "Yeah dating. Isn't that what we do when we go out every Friday night?"

Yahiko looked from Sayo back to Sano. "Please don't say anything stupid Sano." Yahiko thought.

"I didn't really consider it dating. More like Friday night meetings."

Sayo's happy facial expression went to an angry and disappointed one.

"Your poor fool." Yahiko said quietly.

Sayo walked past Sanosuke and up to Yahiko. "How come everyone is standing out here?"

"Someone vandalized the school."

"That's shameful! This is why we need to show the people that we aren't bad people! We've just… had a few slip ups in the past year!"

"A LOT of slip ups." Yahiko said correcting her.

"Which is why I'm going to talk to Principal Otagi! Where is she?"

Yahiko stared at Sayo as if she were insane. "I highly doubt Otagi wants to see anyone right now."

"No harm in trying right?" Sayo asked. She walked past Yahiko and saw Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Hey Kenshin! Hey Kaoru!"

Kenshin and Kaoru continued to argue, not even acknowledging Sayo.

"Ok then…" Say said annoyed. She walked past the groups of students who began to look at her as she drew attention to herself. Sayo entered the halls of AHS and looked around the hallways astonished. She frowned.

"This crap has definitely got to stop."

Sayo walked down the hallway until she reached Principal Otagi's office. She knocked on it.

"No offense to our great law system, but I don't want to see another cop right now!" Otagi answered in a panicky and annoyed voice. Sayo opened the door up a bit and the Principal Stared at her.

"You're Sayo correct?"

Sayo nodded.

"Why are you in here? Students should be outside. We're probably going to be calling school buses and parents to pick up their children. There's no point in staying here today especially with the faculty being pushed to their limits."

'"What do you mean?"

"The teachers here used to support AHS one hundred percent, but with events that have tarnished the name over the past year, some are just depressed to be working here, and others are hell bent on quitting before the semester even ends."

"That's terrible!"

"Tell me about it. At least 45% of the teachers here want to leave and if that happens, the school will have to close down."

"Which is why I have a suggestion."

"And what would that be?"

"I believe that the school should have a talent show."

Principal Otagi stared at Sayo for a moment and began to laugh. "Now seriously, what should we do?"

"I am being serious!"

"How is a talent show going to help solve anything?"

"We open it to the public, and then we hold auditions so the best of the best can be in it. The public will see that we all aren't bad and hopefully the hate towards Anime High will decrease!"

Otagi thought for a moment. "… Well I guess we could give it a shot. When should we do it?"

"Tomorrow. That is if the vandalism can be cleaned up by then?"

"My husband own a cleaning service, and he's sending his whole team over here once the students leave. I think we'll be fine."

"Yes!" Sayo said. "That's awesome."

"Since this whole thing was your idea, you're in charge."

"Fine by me!" Sayo said excitedly. "Thanks so much Principal Otagi!"

"You're welcome! Make me proud Sayo!" Otagi said to Sayo as she walked out of the office.

Sayo happily skipped down the hallway and opened the doors and went down the stairs.

"So what did she say?" Sanosuke asked her.

"She said yes!"

"Alright!" Sano said extending his arms out to her. Instead, Sayo ran past him and towards Yahiko as she told him the news. She began jumping up and down. Yahiko stared at her for a moment, shrugged, and began to jump up and down excitedly with her.

"Oh wait hold on for a moment." Sayo said. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

The student body looked at Sayo.

"AUDITIONS FOR THE ANIME HIGH SCHOOL TALENT SHOW WILL START TOMORROW DURING LUNCH!"

The students began talking amongst themselves, the sudden announcement of a talent show gaining their interest.

The buses began to come back and the students began boarding them. Yahiko looked up.

"Sweet! We're leaving early! Sano let's go!"

Sanosuke turned around. "Want to hang out later?" He asked Sayo.

"I don't know I really don't have time for a Monday Night Meeting." Sayo said rudely to Sanosuke. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to call to get a ride."

Sayo walked past Sanosuke.

"Sayo!" Sanosuke said.

Yahiko walked up to Sanosuke. "You really messed up this one."

Kenshin and Kaoru, who finally finished arguing walked up to Sano and Yahiko.

"Why are there buses here?" Kenshin asked.

"We leaving early or something?" Kaoru asked.

Yahiko rolled his eyes and Sano shook his head.

The group began walking down the sidewalk.

"I don't understand! What did I do wrong?"

"You said that you two weren't going on dates you were going on meetings."

"What?" Kenshin said.

"You said that?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes he said that! If you two weren't arguing every other second you would've noticed!"

Kenshin and Kaoru were silent.

"Look, I just don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship again."

"We both know that's bull. You wouldn't have just led her on if that were the case. You just are afraid because of last year. Will you ever get over that?"

"I'm trying! It's not as easy as everyone thinks you know!"

"Then think of it this way." Kenshin said. "Do you like Sayo more than you resent Megumi?"

Sanosuke was quiet as he pondered the question.

(The Next Day…)

Sayo walked into the auditorium. She sat down at a table and looked around.

"Are you two coming in or what?"

The door flew open and Yumi and Sojiro walked in.

"Sorry love! Got busy trying to calm down a crowd of screaming fans!" Yumi said.

"You get one review in a play over the summer and all of a sudden you're a diva." Sojiro said annoyed.

Yumi glared at Sojiro.

"But I still love you of course!" He added quickly.

"Anyway!" Yumi started. "You want us to be judges for a talent show competition?"

"Yes. That would be the point in why we're here after all."

"Can we participate in the competition as well?"

"Well I'm going to, so I don't see why you couldn't!"

"Excellent! I'm totally going to be making my name a household one at this rate! When do auditions start?"

"The lunch bell rings in about 5 minutes, so the student rush should be coming in around then."

"Ok! I'm going to go freshen up." Yumi said leaving to go into a bathroom.

Sayo looked over at Sojiro. "I heard she was more of a demanding demon not an upbeat overly happy girl!"

"Some stuff happened with her ex last year… he was kind of the reason the whole riot started."

"What?" Sayo asked shocked. "You don't say!"

"He was my best friend Shishio. He is a raging alcoholic. He got drunk and began exposing peoples' secrets he had overheard at the party last year."

"The party? The infamous house party?"

"That's the one!" Sojiro said. "After the riot, he passed out drunk and was arrested. Yumi revealed that he had been living alone and to add to that, he almost hit Yahiko Myojin with a car last year."

"I know him!" Sayo said surprised.

"Yeah. So on top of the underage drinking, he was busted for driving without a license and being involved in a hit and run. They expelled him from the school and now he's who knows where!"

"That's crazy."

"I know right. Yumi just wanted to put this all behind her this summer so she did a lot of acting in plays because she wants to be an actress. She's changed a whole bunch over the summer."

"I see. Well it's good she's trying to change. It seems like she'd be a whole lot more likable this year than she was last year."

"I like her regardless." Sojiro said.

Sayo smiled. "Someone have a crush?"

Sojiro blushed. "No!"

Sayo began giggling until Yumi walked back into the auditorium. Sayo and Sojiro acted like they weren't talking about anything.

"Ok so the lunch bell should be ringing… now."

The bell ring and the sounds of the classroom doors being flung open were heard. Students began flooding the hallways. Some rushed to the cafeteria, but most flew into the auditorium.

"Everyone fill up these auditorium seats! We'll call everyone a row at a time to line up next to the stage. We'll call you one at a time to perform."

The students filled the seats of the auditorium.

"Ok row one come on down!" Sojiro said.

Row one stood up and walked to the front of the stage.

"First up!" Yumi said.

The first student got up on stage. "Hi! I'm Kitoko and I'm an unicyclist."

The judges looked at each other impressed while Kitoko went to the back of the auditorium, and grabbed his unicycle. He began to go back and forth across the stage.

"Nice." Sayo said.

"Give him a ticket to the next round Sojiro!" Yumi said.

Sojiro gave the student the ticket.

"I'm Kisame and I am very flexible."

Kisame went from standing up straight to bending over backwards touching her feet. The judges began to clap.

"I'm a Fuji and I am a human calculator."

"What's 926 x 85?"

"78710."

"Multiply that by 43!" Sojiro shouted.

"3384530."

"Divide it by pi!" Yumi said.

"1077875.796178344."

Yumi handed Fuji the ticket.

More and more contestants were receiving tickets.

"This is great! The public is going to see how many excellent students we have and change their minds!"

"But we are still supposed to run this like an actual talent show." Yumi said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"All we've had is good talent! We need some sucky people to start coming!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I think Yumi's trying to say that we can't give a ticket to everyone. Auditions can only be but for so long and we can only have but so many people." Sojiro said trying to explain to Yumi.

"Well you do have a point there." Sayo said.

The next student walked on stage.

"My name's Sasuke and I am a professional snot bubble blower!"

"NEXT!" All three judges said.

Sayo looked over at a grinning Yumi. "Looks like someone is getting their wish!"

(Later…)

The bell signaling lunch period rang.

"Alright people lunch is over and so are auditions!"

A few of the students who didn't even get to audition began to complain.

"Sorry guys! Maybe if the show is a success this year, we can have one annually! So try next year people!"

"This was fun!" Sayo said.

"Yeah it was! AHS needs to do more things like this more often!" Sojiro said.

"What should we do for the talent show?" Yumi asked.

"You don't know yet?"

"Nope. I know I want to participate, but I don't know what I should do."

Sayo thought for a moment. "Hmmm how about the three of us do something together?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sojiro asked.

"I was going to sing this song I wrote, but I need the drums for part of the musical track."

"Well you are looking at your number one band geek!" Sojiro said.

"I don't know. I can't really sing." Yumi said unsure.

"Can you dance?"

Yumi's eyes lit up. "Yes! We should make a music video or something!"

"Whoa! I never thought about it like that before!"

Sayo, Yumi, and Sojiro began to get excited at the thought of a music video.

"Let's meet after school today. My dad can pick us up and we can go to my house to talk over details."

Yumi and Sojiro nodded.

"This is going to be so sweet." Sojiro said.

"Much better than anything we could've done last year." Yumi said. She looked at Sayo. "My ex wasn't exactly a nice guy."

"I've been told." Sayo said.

Yumi gave a slight smile, thinking of last year's events and getting embarrassed.

"It's ok Yumi! I don't hold any grudges."

"Thanks." Yumi said with a smile.

Students walked out of the auditorium while Sanosuke managed to walk in.

"Sayo, can we talk?"

Sayo rolled her eyes. Yumi and Sojiro looked back and forth from Sano to Sayo.

"Looks like we're about to have a little lovers quarrel in here. Shall we make a smooth exit with a corny excuse?" Sojiro asked.

"Why yes we shall! If you all excuse me I'm going to go…. Wash my mother's hair!" Yumi said.

"I'll go watch!" Sojiro said going after her. The two teens left Sano and Sayo alone.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sayo said plainly.

"I think it's kind of unfair the way you're treating me!"

"How I'm treating you? I think you need to reverse that sentence."

"What do you mean? I'm only being cautious!"

"Oh I'm a criminal or something?"

"Not like that! I just don't want to get hurt again, so I'm not really trying to get myself back into a relationship!"

"I am trying to get myself back into a relationship! I thought you and I were actually going somewhere so I assumed that eventually we'd end up together! But your little Friday Night Meeting thing put stuff in perspective for me."

"And what was that?"

"There's no point in us talking anymore."

Sanosuke looked surprised. "Sayo!"

"I like you and apparently falling for you was a huge and terrible mistake. I just think we should limit our time of seeing each other as much as possible."

"But… I…"

"Class starts in three minutes. Goodbye Sanosuke."

Sayo walked past Sanosuke and out of the auditorium, leaving him alone.

(A few days later…)

It was Friday Night and people were at AHS. The parking lot was full and there was a sign in front of the school that said "TALENT SHOW." People were walking inside the school and down the hallway. Inside the auditorium was Sano and the others.

"You think I'll be able to get on Sayo's good side again anytime soon?" Sano asked.

"No." Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko said.

Yahiko looked around to see Tsubame surrounded by guys drooling over her. He rolled his eyes.

"You think I'll be able to win Tsubame's heart by the end of this year?"

"No." Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke said.

Yahiko pouted as the others laughed.

"Let's see if these Anime Trash School students can put on a show." A man said.

"I only came because it's free and I have nothing better to do!" Another woman replied.

Kenshin stood up, prepared to say something, when Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm.

"I know it sucks to hear this kind of crap in our own school, but please sit down." Kaoru said quietly.

Kenshin hesitantly sat back down, saying nothing.

The lights began to dim and Principal Otagi walked onto the stage.

"Hello citizens of our fantastic city! I'd like to welcome you to Anime High School's first talent show! I'm so glad that I see both students and parents of AHS along with people outside of AHS coming to attend this!"

People began to clap softly. Principal Otagi sighed.

"Well without further delay, let the talent show begin!"

The curtains lifted up and the unicyclist began to go around on the stage. The audience began to look impressed. Sayo, Yumi, and Sojiro were behind the curtains. Sayo's two friends, a bassist and guitarist were also there.

"Ready for this?" Sojiro asked.

The other members of the group nodded except for Sayo. She was looking extremely nervous.

"Uh… give me a sec?" She asked nervously.

The others nodded, and Sayo quickly made her way off the stage unnoticed.

(Later…)

More and more people were getting applauded. The students, faculty, and parents of AHS began to smile as they saw people who once talked negatively about the place of education were cheering on the students.

"Looks like we're starting to get back on the community's good side." Kenshin said with a smile.

Sanosuke was looking around. He had to do a double take when he saw a shaking Sayo standing in the doorway. When no one was looking, Sano quickly left his friends and went over to her.

"What are you doing here? You should be up there."

"I can't do it." Sayo said.

"What?"

"I can't do it! I'm too scared."

"Sayo you don't get scared!"

"Sanosuke, I don't shake rapidly like this for nothing."

Principal Otagi came on stage. "So how did everyone like our talent show?"

The people in the crowd began screaming and cheering.

"I'm so glad we're getting all this positive reception! The talent show is almost over-"

"Awwww." The crowd said.

"BUT!" Principal Otagi said. "We have saved the best act for last!"

"You're up next!" Sano said.

"I can't! I won't do it."

"This isn't you Sayo. You're so much stronger than this!"

Sayo was quiet.

"This could be your big break! You've always wanted to see how people would react to your songs right?"

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing! You've got the perfect opportunity right here."

"What if they don't like it?"

"Well screw them!"

Sayo looked surprised. "Whoa you said screw! That's like your first naughty word isn't it."

Sanosuke thought for a moment. "Crap!"

Sayo began to smile. "Maybe I can do this."

"Of course you can! Just look at my face for a confidence boost if you need it."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Sanosuke said.

Sayo took a deep breath. "Ok. Thanks Sano."

"No problem!"

Sayo began to quickly and quietly go back to the stage without being noticed by too many people. She snuck to the back of the stage.

"Thank goodness you're here. We were worried for a sec!" Sayo's guitarist said.

"Sorry guys! I had jitter, but we're good now."

"You sure?" The bassist asked.

Sayo nodded. "Let's do this thing!"

Yumi and Sojiro nodded.

"And now introducing our final act…." Principal Otagi looked over at Sayo. "What's your band's name again?"

Everyone looked at Sayo.

"Uh… The Magadalias? "

Principal Otagi looked at her for a minute, and then shrugged. "Works for me! Introducing the Magadalias!"

The people began clapping as Sayo and the others ran up on stage. The group began setting up the equipment. Yumi went to the front of the stage with Sayo, who grabbed a microphone.

"Uh hi." Sayo said. "I'm Sayo… or Lady Magadalia and this is a song I wrote. I hope you'll like it."

Sayo nodded at everyone who was nodded back at her.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

Sojiro and the guitarist and bassist began playing together in harmony as Yumi 'danced' by jumping up and down and spinning.

"There are lies everywhere in the city! I knew about it since a century ago! Anyone can kick empty cans now! Love isn't a tool for compassion." Sayo sang.

"A person who can't do anything, what are you doing?" Everyone sang.

"Not luck, not fortune, show more of the ability! No, no, no a woman won't feel for that man anymore. Become a man that I will always fall for."

"She's doing really good!" Kenshin said.

"And I'm loving this song!" Kaoru said.

Sanosuke stared at Sayo amazed by her performance

Sojiro and Sayo's two friends were having their solo part and Yumi was dancing all around. The students cheered at the solo.

"All people should grow by being hurt, right? Stand up fall, and if it doesn't work, then."

"I'll hold you so it's okay!" The others said

"Foreign language time people!" Sayo said. "Anyone who takes advanced Japanese should understand this!"

Things went quiet for a moment as Sayo cleared her throat.

"DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne! Ittani nani wo yatteru no? Kono tsugi wa tsuyoi toko motto kicchiri misete! No, no, no, a woman won't feel for a man like that anymore! Become a man that I will always fall for." Sayo said smiling at Sanosuke. He smiled back at her.

The audience stood up and cheered.

"YEAH SAYO!" Kenshin and the others cheered

Sayo looked around with a look of relief. She saw Sano waving to her.

"I'm sorry!" Sano shouted. "I'll try and be the guy you want me to be!"

Sayo had a huge grin on her face. She walked off the stage and down the entrance towards Sanosuke.

"Wait it wasn't guy I want you to be it was man I will always fall fo-"

Sanosuke was cut off when Sayo grabbed him by the face, and pulled him in for a kiss. Sanosuke and Sayo were kissing while everyone else was cheering.

"It's about time!" Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko said

The two pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Something tells me that this is the start of something awesome." Sayo said

"I couldn't agree more." Sano said with a smile. He then kissed his new girlfriend again.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Woohoo! Lol and I know those Rurouni Kenshin fans should like this chapter, one because the song Sayo was singing should be one that all diehard fans know (think final season people), and those who shipped Sano/Sayo rather than Sano/Megumi in the anime! Lol I DON'T OWN THE SONG DAME! Hope you liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	78. Smile Like You Mean It

**A/N: Ok so here's the official debut of our freshmen! Enjoy people!**

The bell rang and students began to leave the school. Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee fled from the halls to the bathroom. Kikki pulled out the keys and locked the bathroom from the inside.

"Where did you get the keys?" Bridget asked.

"Snagged them off the janitor! I also stole his cheese and some other stuff!"

Corina then put a few luggage bags on the floor. She then unzipped them and the girls looked inside.

"I seriously can't believe that your dad let you buy these outfits!" Renee said shocked. "They're demeaning!"

"Can you shut up for just one moment?" Corina asked annoyed. "We needed to spice up our look for the club."

"No offense Corina, but it seems like you're treating this more like a '21 and up club' not a high school one." Bridget said quietly.

"What she means is that we're supposed to dress professionally not like prostitutes!" Renee said.

Kikki rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to be opening the club in 5 minutes! Zoey, what do you think of all this?"

The girls looked at Zoey who was staring at her reflection in the mirror, frowning.

"Zoey!" The four girls said.

Zoey looked over at her friends. "Huh? What's going on again?"

"Are you ok Zoey?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask."

"You've been acting pretty strange lately." Renee said.

"Stranger than Kikki!" Corina said with a smirk.

"And that's saying something!" Kikki added.

"I don't know. It's just that it's only been a little over a month in school and I'm already tired of this club! I'm tired, stressed, and I have too much work to do along with doing this club!"

"Aw come on Zoey! We're a hit!" Kikki said.

"And we finally were able to shut the incredibly annoying bitchy Sada and her clone Naoko up!" Corina added.

"I know, but when I think about it, is this all really worth it?"

"How about we answer that question after we finish hosting today?" Renee said.

All the girls except for Zoey were cheering as they reached for their outfits and went into separate stalls.

"The pink one is for you Zoey! It matches with your hair of course!" Corina said form her stall.

Zoey reached into the bag and looked inside. She cracked a slight smile. "Oh you've GOT to be kidding me."

"Put it on!" Corina said.

Zoey examined all the stalls, which were occupied at the moment.

"I can't!"

"Just dress out there! It's not like anyone will be able to walk in and see you!"

Zoey shrugged and began to undress. She quickly put on her outfit and examined it in the mirror.

"This is kind of cute." Zoey said.

The other girls came out of the stalls in unison and gathered beside Zoey. The four of them looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Well let's do this!" Corina said.

"Wait!" Kikki said. She put some ears on her head.

"Um… what the hell are you doing?" Corina asked.

"Spicing up my uniform duh!" Kikki said. "Ooh… meow!" Kikki said.

The others began laughing except for Zoey. They looked at her and she didn't say anything.

Zoey sighed and then put a fake smile on her face. "Let's get this party started."

Kikki handed Zoey the keys. She simply unlocked the door and walked out. The other girls, who were beginning to get worried, followed her out.

The girls walked down the hallway and made a right. They went farther down the hallway and entered a large room. There were already large crowds of people sitting down.

"Nice crowd." Kikki said impressed.

"And still no Mark." Zoey said disappointed.

"Aw don't worry Zoey." Bridget said. "You know Mark would be here if he could!"

"Yeah Zoey! Or maybe he had to get home and feed his cat!"

"Kikki, seriously just shut up." Corina said.

"Can we just get this over please?"

The other girls began to get annoyed by Zoey's attitude. They simply nodded and walked into the room. Zoey's fake smile returned to her face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Tokyo Mew Mew!"

The students began to cheer.

"I hope you enjoy your time here! Remember the club closes at 5:30, so make sure you get everything you need to completed by then!" Zoey said.

Everyone continued to do what they were doing originally as Renee pressed a button. Music began to play. Some students started dancing around while others were having refreshments. One student was in a separate room cut off from everyone else studying.

"Ok, let's see how everyone is doing!" Renee said.

"I counted 27 people in here today. How much dough do we have left to make cookies?" Zoey asked.

"It's not that much. I don't know if we will have enough for everyone today."

"What about punch? That's running low already."

"Sorry love, forgot to buy some more!" Corina said.

"Ok, so you can get us uniforms, but not drinks and food? Smart."

"Zoey you need to chill out. You're really getting on everyone's nerves!"

"What?" Zoey said insulted. "I am not!"

"You are kind of ruining the mood here." Kikki said.

"Maybe you all don't care about your grades and homework, but I'm really behind!"

"There's a separate soundproof room over there! The library is across from here! You can stop using that excuse!" Corina argued.

"What about the club? I'm in charge of it, so I can't just leave you all here!"

"Everything is under control Zoey. If you need to go get some work done, then go on ahead and do so. We won't bother you." Renee said reassuring Zoey.

"… Are you sure?"

The girls nodded.

"Well… alright. I'll be back here in about an hour." Zoey said walking out of the club.

The girls waved as Zoey walked away.

"Now that the killjoy is gone, let's party it up!" Corina said.

Corina was about to run into the crowd when Renee stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to go socialize, that is what this club is for after all."

"This club can be used to study as well you know."

Corina scoffed. "Like anyone in here actually studies."

"Actually I do." Bridget said raising her hand.

"Of course you do! You're the nerd! You don't count!"

"We need to do Zoey's job!" Renee said.

"What do you mean Zoey's job? It's the same as everyone else's right?"

"She's the president, which means you have to take a census, count the balances of the club, make the list of things we need to restock on, and give an analysis report back to Principal Otagi."

The girls all stared at Renee.

"Zoey does all of that?" Kikki asked.

"Gee, and I thought being Freshmen class president was difficult." Bridget said.

"Ok… well she already counted how many people were in here right? So we need to make the list and create an analysis. What do you mean by count the balances?"

"It's like how much money we invest in the club."

"How are we supposed to know that?"

"Zoey keeps receipts in the back. Just add all of this week's together."

"Then what?"

"Add it to the analysis report so Otagi will know how much to give us for next week."

"That's a lot of work!" Corina complained.

"Well since you won't ask your dad to help us give money to the club we don't have that much!"

"I want to show him I can do this on my own! I don't need his money all of the time you know."

"I beg to differ." Renee said.

Corina glared at Renee. "I'm not even going to get into it with you right now. As the stand in president I-"

"Excuse me?" The other girls said.

Corina looked confused. "What?"

"Who died and made you in charge?" Kikki asked.

"Oh please people! I'm Zoey's best friend!"

"We all are!" Bridget said.

"Oh please Bridget you're after me, followed by Kikki."

"Ahem!" Renee said.

"Oh you're right, followed by that juice stain on the carpet over there."

Renee was about to say something smart until she turned around. "Who spilled the juice?"

Some of the students at the refreshments table were giggling.

"I'll get the cleaning supplies." Bridget said turning around and leaving.

"This is the kind of ignorance Zoey told us she didn't want in the club." Renee said.

"They were just playing around! Lighten up."

"Oh please if someone did that to your carpet you'd kill them!"

"That's different though!" Corina said

Bridget came back with the cleaning supplies and got on the carpet. She sprayed the stains and began wiping it down. A guy looked at her and whistled.

"Hey you're one of the people in charge of this club too right?" The guy asked.

"Yes and?"

"I was wondering if you think you could give us a little dance?"

The guys started laughing at a horrified and embarrassed Bridget.

"Hey!" Kikki said running over to her. "How about I dance on your faces?"

"What's the pipsqueak over here going to do?" One of the other guys asked.

Kikki began to roar at the guys. When she sounded exactly like a lion, they backed away from her and began to run out of the club.

"Thanks Kikki." Bridget said.

"No problem!"

Another guy with blonde hair came to the girls. "You two need any help?" He asked.

"It's ok. We've got it." Bridget said.

"I was about to come over here myself, but then I saw your friend here took care of it."

Kikki smiled boastfully. "I'm sort of like Bridget's gargoyle."

The boy looked at Kikki confused.

"You know? Protectors?"

"Oh." The boy said.

"This is my friend Kikki. I'm Bridget."

"I'm Elliot. It's nice to meet you both." He said.

(In the Library…)

Zoey was attempting to work on some homework, but the noise from the club was keeping her from doing her best.

"Do they really have to have the music up so loud?" She said.

"That's what I was saying."

A startled Zoey turned to see another guy sitting over there. He had brown hair that was tied up in the back. He stood up and revealed himself to be very tall.

"I'm sorry. I'm over here complaining all loudly and you're trying to work yourself!"

"It's cool. I just recently finished my project so I'm fine. I'm Wesley Coolridge III."

"Zoey Hanson." Zoey said. The two shook hands.

"Good to meet you Zoey."

"Likewise! Are you new here?"

"Yeah both me and my cousin. I was hoping he'd be back here so we could leave, but he went to check out a school club."

"Oh he probably went to Tokyo Mew Mew."

"You know that place?"

"I run it."

Wesley looked confused. "Shouldn't you be over there then?"

"It's a long story."

"Well I've got time!"

"I'm a freshman and I guess it just seems so hard running a club while trying to adjust to life at AHS. It's complicated."

"Well my dad is a business manager. He's taught me everything I know. I could help you manage your club if you'd like."

Zoey looked up. "You would do that?"

"Anything for a beautiful new friend!"

Zoey began laughing, flattered at the comment. "Well first I need to finish my algebra homework first."

"I'll help with that! Oh and by the way I'm in ninth grade too so we can deal with this together."

"Ok!" Zoey said with a smile.

"Hey look at you! Now that's a sincere smile."

Zoey blushed slightly, but then returned to her computer to begin to do work.

(Back in the Club…)

Corina was looking around. "Ok, so that's 28 people." She said writing on a piece of paper. "Zoey seriously does this every day?"

She walked down the hallway and saw that the soundproof room's door had been closed. She opened it to see a guy in there sitting down.

"Could you close the door back up please? It'd be much appreciated." He said.

"What the hell?" Corina said.

The teenager turned around. "I'm a Kish. Does that bother you?"

Corina shook her head. "I don't care what you are. We have Saiyans, mutants, demons, and humans walking around this school together. I just don't understand why you'd be studying in here!"

"Because the president said so?"

"So you'd rather study than party?"

"I know someone like you wouldn't understand, but I care about my grades."

Corina got irritated. "Someone like me?" She repeated.

"You need your father's money to help you do everything. I rely on what my family has to get me where I need to. I also rely on my brain."

"That's a pretty big assumption from some random Kish I don't even know!" Corina said.

The teen got up. He had gray skin with dark colored hair. He had big eyes with a set of odd, but cute golden pupils. He also had pointy ears resembling an elf.

"I'm Dren." He said. "And you're Corina right?"

She nodded.

"Well I've heard a lot about you. I'm sorry if it made me come off like an-"

"Ass?" She finished.

Dren nodded. "Well if you excuse me, I think I'm going to get something to drink now."

Dren slid past Corina, leaving her speechless. A small smile began to show on her face as she blushed.

Back in the main corridor Kikki and Elliot were dancing with a group of students. Bridget was monitoring other rowdy students.

"Get your feet off the desks!" She told one student. "You can't look up that kind of stuff on a school computer! What's wrong with you?" She told another while shutting the computer down. "We need Zoey!"

Renee was talking to her own boyfriend who had stopped by named Tasuku.

"The club is great!" Tasuku said.

"It's getting a little rowdy though. Things have never gotten this out of hand before. Zoey usually has a minimum voice level for everyone, and the music has never been this loud before."

"Do you think you could get in trouble with Otagi?"

"I doubt it. Who would tell?"

Renee failed to see that Sada and Naoko had overheard the entire conversation. Two evil grins were on their faces.

"Naoko, I think it's time we file a noise complaint from the school tutoring room to Otagi." Sada said.

"Uh Naoko we aren't in tutoring!"

Sada looked at her friend, rolled her eyes, and grabbed Naoko. "Just follow me stupid."

The two girls ran out of the room.

(Back in the Library…)

Zoey closed out of a website she was on. She was in awe.

"I can't believe it. I've caught up with all my homework, schoolwork, and projects I've needed!"

"Good job! It wasn't too hard was it?"

"Not at all!" Zoey said.

"It's all about managing your time." Wes told her.

"Well now that we're done, I guess we better find your cousin right?"

Wesley nodded. "That'd probably be a good idea."

The two teens got up, and ran from across the library to inside the club. Zoey's jaw dropped at all the chaos she saw.

"What the… how did this happen?"

Zoey began to look all around as if she were about to scream.

Renee and Corina ran up to Zoey.

"Calm down Zoey! We've got everything under control!"

"You call this under control?" She asked.

Bridget and Kikki ran up to the girls next.

"Ok, the club was officially supposed to end 10 minutes ago! Why is nobody leaving?" Bridget asked.

Zoey placed her hand over her face. "Crap."

While Zoey began to spaz out, the girls looked up and smiled. Zoey looked at them.

"Why are you smiling? There's no time to smile right now!"

Corina grabbed her friend and turned her around. Zoey was looking at Mark, who was looking around for her. Mark laid eyes on her and began to walk over to her.

"Hey Zoey."

"Hey Mark. Uh… welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew."

"I'd love to get the full tour, but while taking a break from track and field practice, I heard Sada and Naoko talking about going to Principal Otagi to complain about noise… no offense but it is kind of loud."

"They're going to what?" Zoey said shocked.

She turned around to look at the girls, who were also surprised. An angry Zoey marched past the group and in front of the partiers.

"Attention everyone." Zoey said in a calm polite voice. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped talking and jumping around. All that was left was the extremely loud music. Zoey went over there and turned the music off.

"THE CLUB IS CLOSED INDEFNITELY. GET OUT."

The students hurriedly began to leave except for a few.

"And if we don't?" One of the older guys had asked.

"You can deal with me." A voice said.

Everyone looked to see Dren standing there.

Corina scoffed. "Oh please! I can handle this myself!"

Corina marched over to the student and kicked him in the groin. He kneeled over and fell slowly to the floor. Corina walked over to Dren.

"I didn't need my father's money to do THAT." Corina said.

"I noticed." Dren said with a smile.

Corina began to smile back until Zoey got in between them.

"Not to sound like a bitch or anything but you've got to go. We need to clean up."

Dren nodded. "Understandable. Guess I'll be back around whenever you guys decide to open back up?"

Zoey nodded. "That goes for everyone else! Out!"

Elliot walked up to Wesley. "They really know how to throw a party!"

Wesley smiled. "See Zoey! You found another regular visitor!"

"That is if we ever open back up again."

"Aw you've got to!" Kikki said. "We can help you overcome your stress!"

"And I can help with your homework!" Bridget added.

"I don't know…" Zoey said.

Mark placed his hand on Zoey's shoulder. "Please? I'm sorry I haven't been able to make it. Practice has been killer."

Zoey began to melt at Mark's touch and everyone began smiling.

"Well maybe I shouldn't have closed indefinitely." Zoey said giggling.

Wesley walked up to Zoey. "Need some help cleaning up?"

"Thank you sir, it'd be much appreciated." Zoey replied with a smile.

Wesley winked at her and walked back to Elliot. "We've got some work to do!"

Elliot, Wesley, and the girls began to work. Mark looked a little upset.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just a friend." Zoey said. She turned around and walked away.

Corina smiled as Zoey approached her. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Mark was totally jealous!" Kikki whispered with a smile.

"What? Is not!" Zoey said.

Mark walked over to the girls. "I can help clean too if you want."

Zoey nodded. "Thanks. It'd be a big help."

Mark began reorganizing the furniture in the main room. Elliot and Wesley cleaned off the appetizer table. The rest of the girls cleaned.

(A few minutes later…)

Zoey and the others examined their work. She sighed from relief.

"Is this ok?"

"It looks better than it usually does honestly!" Bridget said.

Elliot and Wesley looked through the window.

"I think they're coming." Elliot said.

"Guys! You're not supposed to be here! Hide!" Zoey said.

Elliot and Wesley jumped over the couch and Mark ran down the hall, and hid in the soundproof room.

Sada was dragging Principal Otagi down the hallway with Naoko following with her.

"Sada Tokyo Mew Mew should be closed by now!" Otagi said.

"I'm telling you Principal Otagi, the noise Is unbearable, the kids are dancing like raunchy animals, and the rooms are wrecked!"

The doors flew open and Sada's jaw dropped. The girls were on the couch writing. Zoey looked up.

"Oh hey Principal Otagi! Here's the weekly report." Zoey said handing her the report. "We need some more funding for food, and I also want to have a discussion about removing the musical aspects of the club from the area? Maybe make it more academic focused."

Principal Otagi examined the report. "My, I'm impressed! We can definitely discuss this in my office!"

"What the hell?" Sada said.

Principal Otagi looked at her. "What was that?"

"I mean… uh what the… heck?"

"First you lied to me about the club acting rambunctious, and now you have the dignity to curse in front of me? My goodness Sada Jibeki I knew you didn't like Ms. Hanson over here, but I didn't think you'd create such a huge lie about here! You've got detention!"

"Haha!" Naoko said pointing.

"You too Ms. Hideko!" Principal Otagi added.

Sada hit Naoko over top of the head. She dragged the girls out.

"You and your team can come into my office to talk when you're ready!" Otagi said walking away.

Elliot and Wesley came up from behind the couch and began waving to Sada and Naoko.

Sada's eyes widened. "Principal Otagi, they've got boys in there!"

"Yeah right." Otagi said continuing to drag the girls away without looking back.

"Well that was fun!" Kikki said.

"That report was all me!" Corina said.

"I appreciate it!" Zoey said.

"So Zoey, what prompted you to decide to get rid of the music?" Renee asked.

"I don't want to get in any more trouble like this! Besides, I know who our real members will be once they still return just to study!"

"Well I know Dren will be coming back." Corina said with a smile.

"What happened to Mr. Pedophile?" Renee asked.

Corina rolled her eyes. "What do you mean Renee? I'm still dating Cell, who is NOT a pedophile."

"Then why did your eyes light up like donuts in the sky?" Kikki asked.

"Where do you come up with your phrases Kikki?" Bridget asked.

Kikki shrugged. "I don't know, it's kind of like verbal vomit."

Wesley walked up to Zoey. "So, are you feeling less stressed now?"

"Kind of. As long as I have you to help me with school work!"

"You can count on me! Plus I can help you around here if you'd like!"

"I'd like that!" Zoey said with a smile.

The other girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Elliot walked up to Wesley.

"Wes, let's get out of here before we actually get caught."

"I agree. I'll see you ladies later!" Wesley said leaving with his cousin.

"Alright Mew Mews! We've got a meeting to go to!" Zoey said.

The girls walked out of the club and down the hallway.

"So Wesley's kind of cute!" Bridget said.

"Yeah." Zoey said.

The other girls began to giggle as a confused Zoey turned around. "Am I missing something?"

"Nope…. Ms. Oblivious." Renee said.

Zoey stopped in her tracks. "Huh? What does that mean?"

The others girls began to pass her giggling leaving her behind.

"What's so funny? Girls? Girls!"

Zoey rolled her eyes at her friends, but smiled. She ran after them.

**A/N: Ok guys! That's it for the freshmen chapter! Hope you enjoyed! See you next update!**


	79. Stay With Me? Unlikely!

**A/N: Alright so here's another chapter of Anime High School! Enjoy people!**

Krillin and Chichi were walking down the hallway holding hands. The two were continuing with their awkward silence they had while walking down the halls since the beginning of the school year when a student with a camera walked up to them.

"Hey Krillin! Hey Chichi!" The student said.

"Hey.' The couple responded dryly.

"We were doing a piece on romance for the school's newspaper article, and since you two have been together for a little over two years, we figured you were the longest lasting couple in the school! Can we get a picture of you two for the headline of our article?"

Krillin's eyes lit up, but Chichi didn't seem any more excited.

"Can we? Please?" Krillin begged like a 6 year old.

"Sure." Chichi said.

"Yes!" The reported cheered. "Now scoot together!"

Krillin wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her close to him. He gave a big smile, while Chichi's facial expression remained the same.

The reporter analyzed his camera. "Perfect! Although you could smile a little more Chichi. No offense of course!"

"Sorry. I'm just not in much of a smiley mood." Chichi said.

The reporter shrugged and went on his merry way when Krillin looked at his girlfriend concerned.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel a little tired and have a headache."

Krillin frowned. "Want me to take you to the nurse?"

Chichi shook her head. "I'm good. I just need some alone time. That ok?"

Krillin nodded. "I completely understand. If you need me I'll be at my locker."

Krillin kissed his girlfriend, who didn't really put much effort into the kiss. When Krillin turned around and walked away, his smile began to turn into a frown.

(Later…)

Chichi was in class with Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take of this." Chichi whispered to her friends. "I'm freaking out here!"

"Why don't you just break up with him? I don't understand." Piccolo answered.

"It's not that simple! If I dump Krillin, everyone and I mean EVERYONE will know why."

"Ok?" Vegeta said. "Ever since Goku returned to the city, the entire school… dare I say the entire community knows about your extremely long and drawn out love triangle! Someone needs to end this!"

"Vegeta don't stress her out!" Bulma said. "You don't want her anxiety to return do you?"

Vegeta looked slightly guilty. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I took a pill this morning just in case."

"What?" Bulma asked concerned. "Is the whole situation stressing you out this much for real?"

Chichi nodded. "I just… don't know what to do. Is there any possible way for me to keep a friendship with both of them anymore?"

"Not right away." Piccolo responded. "I wouldn't count on it anyway. Krillin is going to hate you no doubt about it, but give it a few months and the friendship you had back in 7th grade might resurface."

"Months? In months senior year will be over!"

"So would you rather be in a relationship going nowhere or actually be happy?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta does have a point Chichi." Bulma agreed. "I mean why be in a relationship that…." Bulma took a long yawn.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Chichi asked.

"About 11 hours. I was tired!"

"So why are you still yawning?" Vegeta asked.

"I wish I had 11 hours of sleep." Chichi said. "I've slept maybe a total of hours these past few days?"

"Ok that's it. You've GOT to breakup with him. Last time you got little sleep, you had an anxiety attack."

Chichi sat there quietly and put her head down. She then lifted it back up. "Maybe Krillin won't be so devastated. It's no big deal. He's a strong guy. I'm sure he'll be fine."

(Meanwhile…)

Goku and Krillin were in their study hall.

"I'm losing her man." Krillin said sadly. "And if I lose her, I'm going to lose what's left of my sanity."

Goku thought for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"This breakup has been long in the making. I don't even know if I can avoid it any longer."

"Maybe it's for the best. I mean you're so paranoid these days Krillin. I haven't seen you with a genuine smile in weeks."

"I do! When I'm with Chichi, I feel like I can do anything… or at least I used to. Now I don't know anymore."

"Just give her some time to think. I know this will be hard, but you've got to prep yourself!"

"How? What can I do to prepare myself for a breakup?"

Goku sighed. "When Chichi and I broke up, I was blindsided and devastated. I got over it by just doing some of my favorite things once I went away."

"And how long did that take?" Krillin asked.

Goku was silent, and then quickly mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"2 or 3 months." Goku said.

"Ugh!" Krillin said starting to hit his head against the table.

"But after that, I was good!"

"Goku, you dated her for a year and were depressed for 3 months! I'm depressed for 3 months when I lose my favorite pencil!"

"Then I don't know how to help you!" Goku said annoyed.

Krillin was silent. "I need some air."

Krillin got up and walked over to the teacher. After having a few words with him, Krillin walked out of the class.

Goku sighed and took out his cell phone. He began to text Vegeta.

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta and the others were doing work when Vegeta saw his phone lighting up from inside his desk. He took it out, and opened it. He showed the message to Bulma and Piccolo.

"_I think we may have the start of a __**MAJOR**_ _problem on our hands."_

"He's not lying." Bulma said quietly.

"That's it I can't concentrate." Chichi said. She raised her hand. "I'm not feeling very well, may I be excused to go to the nurse's office?"

The teacher nodded and Chichi got up and walked out of the room.

"Poor Chichi." Piccolo said. "I feel bad for her and Krillin too."

"We all do. But what's there left for us to even try to do for them? This is something that's unavoidable and will have to take its course." Vegeta said.

"Do you really think Chichi and Krillin are going to break up without us giving them a push first?" Bulma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to make sure that it happens today."

Piccolo looked surprised. "Sounds a tad bit extreme don't you think?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "This needs to be quick and painless so we can all move on with our lives! This isn't just affecting them anymore, it's affecting us!"

Piccolo and Vegeta looked at each other. "It is?"

"Well it's affecting me!" Bulma said. "Text Goku and ask him what Krillin is doing."

Vegeta began to respond to his text message from Goku.

(Back in Goku's class…)

Goku looked at his phone to see a message from Vegeta.

"_Well, how do you suggest we fix this?"_

Goku thought for a moment. "Hmmmm…." He snapped his fingers.

(Later…)

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo were walking down the hallway. Goku had a letter in his hand.

"I seriously cannot believe that you wrote Chichi a letter to breakup with her and fake signing it form Krillin!"

"Well this way we break the ice of them getting into an awkward breakup! Besides it's almost lunch and we need to hurry up!"

Goku went up to Chichi's locker. "So… anyone know the combination?"

Vegeta and the others stared at Goku angrily.

"You don't know the combination?" Piccolo asked.

"No I only know Krillin's locker combination by heart."

"Then why didn't you write the letter from Chichi to Krillin to put in his locker?" Vegeta asked.

"Because Chichi's stronger than Krillin she'll take it better than what he would!"

Bulma thought for a second. "Step back. I believe I know what I'm doing. If she has the same lock she's always had we're going to be fine."

Everyone gave Bulma some room and she went up to it. After a couple of seconds, the lock opened and the group sighed from relief.

"Thank goodness!" Goku said.

"That's my girl!" Vegeta said.

Goku placed the letter inside, but before the locker closed the group heard a voice.

"Is that Krillin?" Piccolo wondered.

"We have to hide!" Goku said.

The four teens began to panic when Piccolo used his strength to break the lock off the locker beside Chichi's and got in. Bulma and Vegeta got in Chichi's locker and closed it. Goku jumped in the locker with Piccolo and closed it.

Krillin reached Chichi's locker. He noticed that the two locker's locks were opened.

"That's weird." He said. Krillin then locked the lockers back up.

Chichi then approached Krillin. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. You texted me to meet at your locker. What's up?" Krillin asked as if he didn't know.

Chichi began taking repetitive deep breaths. She was slightly shaking.

"Just say what you need to say Chichi!"

"I… can't do this anymore."

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Krillin asked. "I can change. Honestly I'm willing to do it!"

Chichi began shaking her head. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it? There's got to be something-"

"It's nothing Krillin! This has nothing to do with you! It's me!"

"You? How?"

"I just… things have changed severely since we began dating."

"Like how?"

Chichi was clearly getting irritated. "Like how? You know how! I can't keep pretending that this is ok!"

Krillin frowned. "You mean that things have changed severely last year right?"

Chichi was silent.

"RIGHT?"

"YES KRILLIN THAT'S PART OF IT!" Chichi snapped.

From inside the lockers Goku and Piccolo looked at each other worried and so did Bulma and Vegeta in Chichi's locker.

Krillin was looking hurt. "I tried and I tried and I tried to be him… I tried to be better! I wanted to be the one you could depend on!"

"You were! You were great at the time! You were supportive, you made me laugh, and you were there when I needed you most!"

"So I was just some damn rebound you used until Goku got back."

Chichi didn't say anything, and Krillin's heart slowly began to break.

"Ok I see how it is now."

"Don't jump to conclusions ok?" Chichi said. "You know I never meant to hurt you! I care about you too much!"

"Well too much isn't enough!" Krillin snapped. "If you've felt like this for a year why didn't we break up last year? What about over the summer?"

"I tried to end things last year, but I couldn't ok? I just couldn't! After Goku found out about us, I thought we could work things out now that we didn't have to sneak around anymore!"

"Great so I was being used this summer too." Krillin said.

Chichi was also getting frustrated at this point. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't say anything like that!"

"That bull you just told me was clearly a lie! You didn't try to work things out! You just needed support over the summer to try and get your mind off of Goku!"

Chichi began to do an irritable laugh. "This is so predictable."

"What is?"

"You acting like this! Can't we just breakup and leave it at that? You always need all these in depth answers and explanations to things that don't freaking matter!"

"There it is! So Chichi finally comes out and says what's on her mind! Well maybe I should do the same!"

"DO IT!" Chichi yelled.

"Here I am thinking that all I needed in my life was you, but in the past year you've caused me so much pain!"

Chichi looked shocked.

"So much grief and so much pain! It was so obvious that you still had feelings for Goku!"

Goku looked surprised inside the locker.

"But I tried to deny it! I tried and I tried and I… _tried. _I forced myself in a state of denial while you drooled over the only guy you've ever really wanted! You didn't even have the courage to tell him about us, you didn't have the courage to tell him your feelings when you had the chance, and you didn't have the courage to breakup with me then!"

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY IN ALL OF THIS!" Chichi shouted.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE THE DAMN BAD GUY CHICHI!" Krillin shouted louder.

Chichi's feelings were hurt as she tried to stop herself from crying. Krillin however was not as tears started flowing down his face.

"But I'm the bad guy too. That kiss we shared all those years ago was wrong. It was bad. It was a BAD THING what we did! Even when you two weren't together it was like we were cheating on Goku."

Goku began to sink onto the locker floor as the feeling of guilt began to overtake him.

Chichi started crying. "I wasn't trying to hurt anyone honest! I just wanted to feel loved."

"And I just wanted you to stay with me." Krillin said crying as well. "But at this point it's unlikely… screw it, it's just not going to happen."

Piccolo and Vegeta also felt sad over this conversation they shouldn't have been hearing and Bulma was silently crying herself.

The lunch bell rang and the doors flew open. The students had already heard the loud yelling from inside of the classrooms. They went to look to see what it was about when they saw Krillin and Chichi in tears. The entire student faculty already knew what was going down between the former power couple. They passed the two in silence without saying a word.

Krillin and Chichi leaned against the lockers they were on and closed their eyes, taking a pause from their argument. The entire lunch period flew by and neither one of them made a sound. Krillin opened his eyes and looked over at Chichi.

"Ok."

Chichi opened her eyes and looked over at Krillin. "Ok what?"

"We're done. It's over. I have nothing left to say."

Chichi looked away so Krillin would start seeing her cry again. She took a deep breath.

"Ok… I have to go get my things from my class. I'm going home." She said quickly. She ran down the hallway away from Krillin, who leaned his head on the locker and started to cry some more. Krillin took the last ten minutes of lunch to cry and get himself together. He then took a deep breath and walked away.

Goku and Piccolo tried to open their locker. When they realized that Krillin had locked the locker back up, Piccolo fired a small energy beam through the locker, which popped open the lock. Piccolo and Goku got out.

"What's the locker combination?" Piccolo asked.

"4-26-1." Bulma replied crying.

Piccolo opened the locker and out came Vegeta and Bulma. Goku took the letter out of Chichi's locker.

"Damn… that was… intense." Piccolo said.

"And sad." Bulma added wiping the tears from her face.

"Goku are you alright?" Vegeta asked.

Goku didn't reply or even look at the group as he walked away silently. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and Piccolo, Bulma, and Vegeta were greeted by tons of students preparing to go to their next class.

(Later that day…)

Goku was in his room looking up at the sky thinking when his mother came in.

"Goku! You have a… surprise visitor."

Goku looked up. "Surprise? Maybe it's Krillin. I hope he's doing better. He didn't say a word after him and Chichi broke up."

"Well actually…" Goku's mom started. Unfortunately Goku sped out of his room before his mother even finished.

"Krillin! You o…kay?" Goku finished his sentence in shock as he saw Chichi standing in his doorway.

"Hey." Chichi said uncomfortably.

Goku frowned. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing ok… not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Chichi took a deep breath. "I've been making a lot of confessions to myself today, and I thought that I may as well give this next one a shot too."

"And… what would that be?"

"… I'm still in love with you."

It was as if Goku stopped breathing. The phrase he wanted to hear for so long didn't sound so good right now.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah I heard what you said." Goku said angrily. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Chichi was shocked at the way Goku reacted. "I don't know! I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong Chichi." Goku said. "My alliance is with Krillin."

Chichi was speechless.

"You know Krillin right? The guy you dated for two years? The one who's heart you shattered into a million pieces not even 5 hours ago? And now you're over here acting like you and I should get together? Are you insane?"

"Are you seriously denying that there's still something between us?" Chichi asked angrily.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Chichi!" Goku said. "You aren't the same girl I fell in love with back in 7th grade! You're a lot different from that person and honestly I don't like it."

Chichi began to look guilty.

"I think you should leave." Goku said. And with that, he slammed the door in Chichi's face, leaving her to stare at nothing.

Chichi sadly ran off as Goku just stood there thinking. He let out a big sigh as he went back upstairs.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! I know those anti Krillin/Chichi fans rejoiced when they read this lol! And finally everything is out in the open with Goku/Chichi, but Goku didn't really take Chichi's revelation in a positive way. Guess I can't blame him at the moment! What will happen next? Keep reading to find out! See you next update!**


	80. The Death Of Me

**A/N: Alright! Here's the next chapter of AHS! Let's get this party started! Lol enjoy!**

It was around 3 am and Yukina just walked out of the bathroom. She quietly walked down the hallway until she heard a noise. Curious, Yukina followed the noise to Hiei's bedroom. She peaked inside and sighed. She walked further down the hallway and into Kurama's room. He was fast asleep.

Yukina walked over to Kurama. "Kurama!" She whispered.

Kurama was still sleeping, so Yukina began to gently shake him.

"Kurama!" Yukina whispered.

"No Yukina I don't know if we should take it to the next level yet." Kurama responded still sleeping.

Yukina looked freaked out, and then pushed him off his bed. Kurama then plopped himself up.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?"

"Uh… no?"

"What were you talking about "next level"?"

Kurama began to get embarrassed as he quickly tried to make a cover up story.

"That online video game we were playing on Saturday. We couldn't go to the next level because you're character isn't at level 20 yet."

"… Oh… ok." Yukina said.

Kurama got all the way back up. "Why are you in here anyway? You know how paranoid my mom is. If she saw you in here she'd jump to conclusions."

"I think Hiei is having a nightmare."

"Again?" Kurama asked. "You think it's the same one?"

"More than likely."

Kurama and Yukina walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. They opened Hiei's door to see him tossing and turning in the sheets.

(Hiei's Dream…)

Hiei was running down a city street. The buildings and traffic lights began to fade around him into nothing but a purple sky with a black ground.

"_Hiei…. Hiei!" _A voice started.

Hiei looked around. "Mom?" He asked confused.

"_You're so close to the answers you've been looking for…"_

"How do I find them?"

"_Just look to the closest thing to you…"_

Hiei looked confused as his world began to shake around him. Clouds began to form and it began to rain harshly.

"_Hiei…" _The gentle voice called to him.

Hiei looked up.

"HIEI!" The voice said harsher.

Hiei's confusion came back. "That's not mom that's… Yukina?"

(Dream Ends)

Hiei snapped out of his dream and plopped his body halfway up. Beads of sweat were quickly running down his face.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"I had the dream again. I could actually understand what mom was saying this time."

Yukina became more interested in this statement. "What did she say?"

"Something about the answers I'm looking for are closest to me. Something like that."

"I wonder what she means?"

"Well the answer I want is where exactly our parents are."

Yukina was trying to think. She was starting to get frustrated. "I can't even remember where the last place we were with our parents anymore. I feel so crappy."

"It's ok, I mean for some reason mines, Kurama's, and his parents memories were wiped of you. I didn't even know you existed until the…"

"The what?" Yukina asked.

"The recurring dreams I had about mom and dad the day they disappeared."

"So… you had dreams then too? Maybe this time they'll come home!" Yukina said excitedly.

"Possibly. I'd like that."

Yukina was pacing back and forth. "Nothing still really makes sense of this situation."

"How so?" Hiei asked.

"What were mom and dad's occupation?"

"They were Spirit detectives. Why?"

"Do you remember what their last case was?"

Hiei tried thinking. "It was so long ago. Not really."

"I think I remember a little something!" Kurama said. "Something about the…Toguro Brothers."

Hiei and Yukina looked up remembering everything with that name. They began to have a worried look on their face.

"Wasn't that the S Class criminal group who wiped out an entire Spirit Detective Squadron before?" Yukina asked worried.

Hiei thought for a moment.

(Flashback)

Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama were younger. They were playing outside running around when they saw their parents.

"What do you think mommy and daddy are talking about?" Yukina asked.

Hiei shrugged. "I'm not sure. You know how things are with grownups."

"They're talking about a spirit case." Kurama said walking up to the twins.

"What kind?"

"It's something about a large group of guys. They're called the Toguro Brothers."

"What do they do?"

"They're a group of guys that go around killing people mercilessly."

Hiei and Yukina looked shocked.

"Then why are mom and dad doing this?" Hiei asked.

"Well it's my parents too you know! I guess they're just trying to figure out a way on how to stop them!"

"But I don't want them to get hurt!" Yukina added.

"I don't want my parents to get hurt either." Kurama said. "But that's what Spirit Detectives do. They take on challenging obstacles and try to stop evil, no matter how powerful the enemy is."

"Wow!" Hiei said. "I'm going to be just like mom and dad when I grow up."

Kurama smiled. "Me too!"

Yukina looked at her brother and then at Kurama. "Well I want to be a Spirit Detective too!"

The three began laughing.

(Flashback ends)

Hiei was sitting up in the bed. "Things were so much simpler back then weren't they?"

"Yeah… then slowly everything began to fall apart." Yukina said.

Hiei thought back to the last time he saw his parents.

(Flashback)

Hiei and Yukina were downstairs. There was a strong wind blowing outside and the twins were obviously frightened.

"What do we do?" Yukina asked.

"Just stay with me!" Hiei said. "Dad said I have to protect you!"

All of a sudden, the door blew open and four large men flew in. Hiei and Yukina's parents fired a blast of spirit energy from upstairs. The spirit wave knocked them back out of the house.

Hiei and Yukina's parents came flying down the stairs. Their mother ran over to them. Yukina began crying.

"You have to stay hidden ok sweetheart?"

"But what about you?" Yukina asked.

Their mother didn't say anything and Yukina started crying. Hiei was trying to stop himself from crying as well.

His mother got on a knee and kissed them both. "You'll be fine ok? Just stay hidden."

The twins' mother ran outside to continue the battle. Their father was about to follow when he looked at the twins and waved goodbye.

Hiei nodded and Yukina started crying some more.

"We have to move!" Hiei said.

Yukina was shaking his head.

"Come on Yukina!"

Yukina still didn't budge, so Hiei picked her up and the two ran up the stairs. After some time, there was a loud explosion and part of the house was destroyed. Yukina and Hiei were behind a bookshelf in their room. When they appeared from behind it, they were surprised to see that their wall was missing.

"W-what happened?" Yukina asked startled.

Hiei looked where his wall used to be and saw the outside. "I don't know, but I don't hear anything."

Yukina went over to a window. She didn't see anything.

"Where are the Toguro Brothers? More importantly where are mom and dad?"

Hiei began to get quiet and start shaking. Yukina turned around to look at her worried brother.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a feeling that something really bad is about happen."

"Like wha-?"

Yukina was cut off when a huge portal began to open up and suck everything up. Both the twins were screaming.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Yukina asked scared.

"I'M NOT SURE!" Hiei shouted. "I THINK THE EXPLOSION FROM EARLIER WAS SO POWERFUL, THAT IS CAUSED A SPIRIT PORTAL TO OPEN! HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!"

Hiei managed to securely get back behind the book shelf which was tilting towards to portal, but hadn't got sucked up yet. Yukina tried to turn around and grab for a curtain. When she did, it was torn off of the wall, and she began to fall back. Yukina screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiei shouted in terror.

Yukina screamed all the way until she was sucked up by the portal. It closed, and left Hiei alone.

Hiei was shaking all over. "No… no… no, no, no, no, NO!" Hiei said. He dropped to his knees and began to cry.

"I want my family back." Hiei sobbed.

(Flashback ends)

Hiei began to clutch his head, and Yukina and Kurama ran back over to him worried.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing… it's just that whenever I try to remember anything past that point, my head starts to hurt. It's like my mind doesn't want me to remember how I forgot everything."

Kurama shook his head. "It just doesn't make any sense. How could all of us forget about the existence of Yukina?"

"And how can I forget what happened in the Spirit World when I was there?" Yukina asked. "It's like this jumbo puzzle and we're missing some of the most vital pieces."

Hiei was getting frustrated. "It's been all these years and we still don't know where mom and dad are. I'd at least like to know if they're…" Hiei stopped himself from saying it.

"What? Alive?" Yukina said. "I know it's something I don't like to hear either, but I want to know something too. I just want to be able to move on to the next step with this, whether it be looking for mom and dad, or accepting what could possibly be the hardest truth in our entire lives."

"Right now I just want to go back to bed." Hiei said.

"Understandable. We've all got a long day of school ahead of us." Kurama said.

The twins groaned.

"Aw cheer up guys! It won't be so bad… I hope."

Kurama walked out of the door. Yukina kissed her brother on the forehead.

"Goodnight. Try to have a sweeter dream this time?"

"I'll try. Goodnight."

Hiei's head hit his pillow, and he closed his eyes. His mind slowly began to drift off.

(Hiei's Dream…)

Hiei was a young boy again. He was in his house still sobbing. It had been a few weeks since the disappearance of his family. Hiei was in the middle of the remainder of his living room, when the door opened slowly and quietly. He didn't notice until he saw the shadow.

Hiei turned around alarmed. "Who… who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your biggest nightmare." The man replied. The man grabbed Hiei by the neck and lifted him into the air.

The young boy examined the large muscular man and saw the shades on his face. His eyes widened as he remember the face that was on the front of the newspaper.

"You're Toguro!" Hiei said frowning. "What did you do to my parents? What about my sister?"

"Would you like to join them?" Toguro asked beginning to squeeze around Hiei's neck.

Hiei began to struggle and gasp for air. "I…. won't…. go down… like this!"

The boy began to glow and Toguro began to get impressed with the energy that was being emitted from his body.

"Whoa kid. I'm amazed. I actually think I'll let you live. You'll be an excellent challenge in the future. But I think I'll leave you with a parting gift."

Hiei was trying to break from Toguro's grasp.

"I'll make you, and everyone else forget about your sister. You know why? Because I have power like that. I won't make them forget about me or your parents though. I just want to use your family as an example of what happens when you cross me."

Toguro began to charge his spirit energy.

"!" Toguro shouted releasing a bright light from his body. The light enveloped the room, house, and the neighborhood that surrounded the area. Once the light dimmed, Hiei was alone, on the ground, and unconscious.

(Hiei's Dream Ends)

Hiei got up from his bed. It was morning and the sun just got out.

"I remember." Hiei said.

(Later that Day…)

Yusuke and Keiko were at their lockers staring lovingly at each other when Kurama walked up to them.

"Hello happy couple." Kurama said.

Yusuke and Keiko looked at Kurama.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked.

"Where are Hiei and Yukina?"

"Hiei had a startling revelation last night."

"Well what was it?"

"Hiei found out that the person who erased his memories was the person who was last seen with his parents."

Yusuke and Keiko looked shocked.

"Whoa. That's insane!" Keiko said.

Kurama nodded. "I know he was explaining it to Yukina this morning, and they told me to go on ahead without them so I just decided to do what they said. I hope they're ok."

Yukina walked into school by herself. Yusuke and the other walked over to her.

"Hey." Kurama said. "Where's Hiei?"

"He's not coming to school today… possibly longer."

"What? Why do you say that?" Keiko asked.

"He's start to put the pieces of mom and dad's disappearance together and I think he just said that he needed to focus on this rather than school."

"Well… what do you think he plans on doing?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know… well hopefully I don't."

"You have somewhat of an idea of what he may do?"

Yukina nodded. "I think he may try to go and look for Toguro."

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama looked shocked.

"By himself?" Kurama asked. "Oh no…. this will not end well."

"I don't know if he is for sure!" Yukina added quickly. "But if I know my brother, I'd say it'd be a strong possibility."

"But according to Kurama, the Toguro Brothers are extremely dangerous! Hiei could get himself killed!" Yusuke said.

"I know, and that's what I told him! But he just said don't worry about him and to forget about it."

"Well I'm glad you told us Yukina. Thanks." Kurama said.

Yukina nodded. "But what are we going to do now?"

"We need to go see Hiei and stop him from making a mistake." Yusuke said.

"How? Otagi's new security can easily catch us if we try to leave the school. How are we going to escape without being seen?"

"Let's just wait until lunch. Things will be easier for us that way." Kurama suggested.

"Good idea."

"I just hope he won't be gone by then." Yukina said worried.

(Later…)

Hiei was in his room staring into a mirror.

(Flashback)

The boy began to glow and Toguro began to get impressed with the energy that was being emitted from his body.

"Whoa kid. I'm amazed. I actually think I'll let you live. You'll be an excellent challenge in the future. But I think I'll leave you with a parting gift."

(Flashback ends)

"The Jagan." Hiei said. "I promised father I'd never use it… but…"

Hiei opened his hand out. He began focusing his spirit energy into his hand. His palm began to glow, and his hand started to emit steam. Hiei tried to stop his hand from shaking.

"This burns…" Hiei thought to himself.

Slowly, and eye began to open in the center of Hiei's hand. When Hiei looked directly in the center of it his vision began to flash. Hiei began to see flashbacks of Toguro, his parents, and a younger version of himself and Yukina. A large glass building was then shown. At the front doors, two people came out. It was Hiei's parents.

(Outside…)

Kurama and the others reached his house. Yukina began to look worried.

"Something's wrong." Yukina said.

"So I'm not the only one who senses that power?" Kurama asked.

"That power is coming from… Hiei?" Yusuke asked shocked.

Keiko looked around. "It sucks being the only one with no type of Spirit Energy."

Kurama finished unlocking the door and the group ran inside and up the stairs. Everyone opened the door to Hiei's room to see he was staring into his palm in a trans-like state. The glow from his palm disappeared and Hiei fell back on his bed unconscious.

"Hiei!" Yukina said. She and the others ran over to him.

Yusuke began examining his body and then looked shocked as he saw Hiei's palm.

"What the hell? Is that an eye?"

Yukina went to see for herself. "That's the Jagan Eye."

"The what?" Yusuke and Keiko asked.

"Hiei has a hidden power known as Jagan. It gives him powers of telepathy, hypnosis, and remote viewing. He's kind of like clairvoyance too."

"Clair who?" Yusuke asked.

"It's someone who can detect something about a person only using their senses. Hiei's Jagan has eyes open all over his body, therefore his sense is sight."

"He can open eyes all over his body?" Keiko said. "That's crazy."

"It's a complicated story." Yukina said. "You see, my mother came from a group in the spirit world that only had girls. Even if it were twins, triplets, or even quadruplets, the babies would always be girls."

"Until the day you two were born." Yusuke said.

"Imagine my mother's clan's surprise to find that my mother gave birth to twins: one girl, but a boy as well."

"How did they take the news?"

"The clan was concerned at first, but mom was just as ecstatic! Hiei's the only boy in the entire clan for crying out loud she was pleased and so was dad! The thing was Hiei would get sick a lot more frequently than any other baby from the clan, and it turned out his body was trying to regulate the Jagan powers."

"What happened when they first surfaced?" Keiko asked.

"Well the doctors were freaked out. There were multiple eyes over a tiny baby. They even suggested death."

"They wanted to kill Hiei!" Yusuke asked in shock.

"Crazy right? My mother wouldn't hear that though. She decided to disown herself from the clan and stay in a different part of the spirit world with our dad. Eventually mom remembered that every female baby from her clan can produce healing tears."

"Healing tears?" Yusuke repeated.

Yukina nodded. "They can fix any virus or disease and permanently erase them away from one's body."

"So you used it on him." Keiko finished.

"Yeah, but apparently it didn't work very long. When we were about 10, his Jagan started resurfacing again. Dad took him to special doctors where they would continuously seal the eyes every 6 months. Once it got to be too expensive to keep taking him there, dad decided to teach Hiei how to seal his Jagan himself."

"I see… so his father told him never to use it right?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, but I guess Hiei got so desperate to find mom and dad that he used it, and it drained so much of his energy he passed out."

Yukina placed her palm over Hiei's palm. Her hand began to light up, and when she removed it, Hiei's Jagan began to close. It then faded once the eye closed all the way.

"Dad also taught me how to keep it in control just a precaution." Yukina said with a grin. "With the Jagan gone, Hiei should be up any moment now."

Yukina was correct as Hiei began moving slowly. His eyes opened back up.

"Are you alright?" Yukina asked.

"What happened? I can barely move a muscle. I have a headache."

"I'll get you something to drink."

"I'll come with you." Keiko said. Both girls walked out of the room.

"You used your Jagan and passed out." Kurama told him. "Why?"

Hiei's memory was starting to come back to him. "I needed to know where mom and dad were."

"You lost a lot of energy doing that! You know I could barely sense your heartbeat once you collapsed?"

"I'm sorry… it's just that…"

"You might not be so luckily next time! How would Yukina feel if you had died?" Yusuke said.

Hiei began to get irritated. "I need to learn how to use this anyway if I'm going to beat Toguro."

"Toguro is not someone you can defeat on your own I don't care how much power you have!" Kurama said.

"Besides, one look into your Jagan and you couldn't even pull away from it! It's like it was sucking your life away!"

"Well maybe that's what I need to achieve full formation!"

Yusuke looked confused and Kurama was silent.

"Full formation? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so surprised Yusuke. If my life force is completely drained, all of my Jagan eyes open and I'll transform into a half demon."

"Whoa what?" Yusuke said. "I thought our goals here were to kill demons?"

"It is. That's why the company that runs the Spirit Detective Corporation has no idea about our other forms."

"Our?" Yusuke asked. He turned to Kurama, who began whistling.

"You too?" Yusuke asked. "Why wasn't anyone going to tell me this?"

"You never asked!" Kurama said.

Hiei was starting to regain the feeling back in his limbs again. "You don't understand what it's like."

"Says the guy who actually knew his parents!" Yusuke said.

Hiei looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"At least you know your mom and dad! I never knew either one!"

Hiei shook his head. "Whatever man."

"Look, I know this is tough, but you need to let people help you with this! You can't let this become such a big obsession that you die from it! Then you won't be able to find your parents at all!" Kurama told him.

"This is my responsibility though!"

"Then be responsible and let us help you." Yusuke said. "You and Yukina have friends who can help you. There's no need to go down this path alone."

Hiei was quiet.

"They have a point Hiei."

He looked up to see Keiko and Yukina standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure Yukina's down for it, so you should be too."

Hiei looked over at his sister. "That true?"

"We need help. And I believe this is probably going to be the only way we get it for a while."

A moment of silence was broken.

"Fine. You can help."

Everyone began to smile.

"We won't let you down bud!" Yusuke said.

A smile formed on the twins' faces. "We know." They both said.

The group was laughing when Hiei thought of his Jagan vision. He went onto the computer.

"What are you looking for?" Yukina asked.

"Remember that tall glass building mom and dad used to take us to?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What was it called?"

Yukina thought for a moment. She snapped her fingers. "The… Toguro Tower."

Hiei stopped typing in the name of the building. Everyone began looking surprised.

Yukina walked up to him. "Why are you looking it up anyway?"

"Just a feeling." Hiei said as he continued typing up the name. He hit search and tons of images showed up.

"The building was shut down a few months ago if I recall correctly." Kurama said.

Hiei continued scrolling down the webpage, but stopped once he saw something. He scrolled over to the picture and double clicked it so it could enlarge. Everyone gathered around the computer.

"Is that….?" Keiko started.

"Mom and Dad." The twins said.

Hiei and Yukina's parents were walking out of the building looking around.

"Check out the date!" Yusuke said.

The date was from four months ago.

"They're alive." Kurama said shocked.

The twins looked at each other, not knowing what to make out of their situation.

**A/N: Alright folks looks like the twins are about to uncover some interesting information on their missing parents! Looks like it'll be interesting to see how this turns out! See you next update!**


	81. Sorry's Not Good Enough

**A/N: Ok, folks! Here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Megumi was in a room lying down on a couch. Across from her was a woman with a clipboard.

"I don't understand. I've forgiven myself for the abortion, I understand that what I did was wrong, and that I made a mistake. I've also realized that the way I was, was completely wrong and inappropriate."

"Sounds like a breakthrough to me." The woman said.

"Then why do I still feel like crap huh?" Megumi asked sitting up from the couch.

The woman thought for a moment.

"Hello?" Megumi asked irritated. "Can't you use your psychology skills to analyze me and tell me my problem!"

The psychologist raised an eyebrow at Megumi.

Megumi sighed and laid back down on the couch. "I'm sorry, it's just that… this sucks! I don't get why I still feel like this. It's been months now!"

"Your mind has not yet reached the coping process yet."

"Now there's those psychology terms coming into process!" Megumi said. "What exactly is the coping process?"

"The coping process will be a long and challenging one."

"As if this weren't a long and challenging process enough?" Megumi said.

"Well it's because you haven't done everything you need for you to fully move on." The psychologist explained.

"How haven't I moved on? I forgave myself for the abortion, I forgave myself for the way I treated people-"

"You might've forgiven yourself, but have others forgiven you yet?"

Megumi thought for a moment. Her mind wandered to her ex best friend and her ex-boyfriend.

"I guess I really never thought about it like that before."

"Forgiveness is a crucial part in the path to moving on Megumi. It's excellent that you've forgiven yourself, but now you need to be forgiven by others."

"But what if they don't forgive me? What if they think that I'm still a bad person?"

"As long as you tried to earn forgiveness that's all that matters."

Megumi nodded. "Ok. I'm going to try and apologize to everyone I've hurt in the past."

The psychologist was smiling when her timer went off. "Well it looks like that's it Megumi. See you next week?"

Megumi nodded as she got up from the couch and walked out of the room. "See ya later!"

(That Night…)

Megumi was in her room searching through her drawer when she pulled out a small book. It had numbers in it.

"Oh this is going to be a long night."

"Megumi, dinner's ready!"

"Keep it in the oven mom!" Megumi responded. She began to dial a number.

"Hello? Is this Takuya? It's Megumi Takani. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I ruined your science project back in 8th grade. It was wrong for me to do."

(Later…)

"Hello? Ikozawa? Sorry about setting you up for expulsion with drugs. I was such a bitch to do that."

(Even Later…)

"Hey Junouchi I just wanted to apologizing for stealing your boyfriend at the beginning of last year. Guess he wasn't so gay after all huh….? Anyway I'm sorry! Thanks for accepting!"

Megumi hung up and realized she was on the last page of her book.

"Geez this was a lot of work. Who's the last person on this list?"

Megumi scrolled down to the last name and her facial expression went blank.

"Tsubame." Megumi said. She took a deep breath and began to dial her number.

"Hello?" Tsubame asked joyfully.

"Tsubame… hi."

Tsubame's happy face changed to a shocked one. "…Megumi?"

"How've you been?"

"I've been ok… how about you?"

"I could be doing better."

The girls were silent.

"I'm sorry Megumi it's just that…. This is so random and unexpected. I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again."

"Gee thanks."

Tsubame laughed. "Not in a rude way or anything."

"I know I know… I just wanted to apologize. But then I realized something."

Tsubame looked confused. "What?"

"I'd prefer to do it in person. Do you think you can come over?"

Tsubame thought about it for a second. "Well… ok."

Megumi sighed from relief. "Great! I'll see you in a few!"

The girls hung up and Tsubame continued to sit in her bed.

"This better be worth it." Tsubame said. She got up from her bed and exited her room.

(Megumi's House…)

Megumi's mother poked her head inside Megumi's room.

"You have a visitor dear."

"Ok I'm ready." Megumi said.

The door opened and Tsubame walked in. "Hi."

"Hey. I'm glad you could make it."

"No big deal. I'm just 10 minutes away from the house."

There was another awkward silence between the two.

"I am so sorry for being a bitch to you since kindergarten, and putting you down, calling you ugly, stealing your clothes, and all your love interests!" Megumi blurted out.

"And I'm sorry I decided to get revenge, let your ex's friends know about your abortion, slapping you across the face, and calling you a whore!" Tsubame also said.

The two began sobbing as they gave each other a hug.

(Later that night…)

Megumi and Tsubame decided to have a sleepover.

"So you apologized to everyone in your book?"

"Yep. All 420 of them. I'm still not done though. There's the cheerleading team and then some more students who are older than me… and Sanosuke."

Tsubame looked up. "Ohhh the ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah… you think that maybe…"

"No offense Megumi, but Sano has a new girlfriend."

"Oh no I didn't mean anything like that!" Megumi said quickly. "I was just wondering if you think he'd forgive me."

"Well I don't know Megumi. The disaster that was last year really hit him hard."

"And I feel terrible for it! I just feel like I need this for redemption though."

Tsubame began thinking. "Hey, if I forgave you for 12 years of torment, then I'm sure Sano should be able to forgive you for 1 year of misery right?"

(The next day…)

"Hell no he won't forgive her!" Yahiko said while talking to Tsubame.

"Oh come on Yahiko!" Tsubame said. The two were walking down the street together.

"I'm surprised you've forgiven her!"

"She's really changed though. She's trying to make things better you know?"

"She's made things better by staying out of his life completely! She does know he's dating Sayo now right?"

"That's not the reason why she's doing this. She doesn't want Sano back, she just wants to talk to him."

Yahiko scoffed. "Tell her good luck trying."

Tsubame stopped in her tracks while Yahiko kept going. When he realized she wasn't following him, he turned around.

"You know, you can be such a jerk you know that right?"

"Come on Tsubame! Megumi screwed Sanosuke over! She doesn't deserve forgiveness! She's a bitch!"

Tsubame shook her head at Yahiko. "And you're acting like one too!" She said storming off.

Yahiko looked confused. "What the hell just happened?"

(Later…)

Tsubame was talking to Megumi.

"Yeah… Yahiko doesn't think it's a good idea to event try and approach Sanosuke."

"But I have to Tsubame! I need to confront my biggest conflict in order to move forward with the coping process!"

Tsubame started to say something, but decided against it. "Well… if you think that's what you need to do, then I'll be here to back you up."

Megumi nodded. "Thanks Tsubame. I needed that."

Tsubame nodded and Megumi began to walk up the hallway. Yahiko was up there talking to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"So she's _claimed_ to have changed right?" Kaoru said still skeptical of the information that Yahiko just gave her.

"Yeah, but I think she'd just be adding insult to injury if she tried to go talk to Sano." Yahiko said. "Don't you think so Kenshin?"

"Answer wisely." Kaoru said glaring at Kenshin.

"Actually I think that Megumi may have the right idea."

Yahiko and Kaoru both looked confused.

"Why do you think something like that?" Kaoru asked.

"It's great that Sano has a new girlfriend and all, but when you think about it, has he really moved on from the whole Megumi thing."

"Yes!" Yahiko said.

Kenshin looked at Yahiko. "Think about it for a second."

Yahiko began to think.

(Flashback)

The group was at lunch and Sayo had just taken a seat at the table. She examined her tray.

"Crap! I forgot the napkins." Sayo said as she looked around. "You guys want me to get you some too?"

The group nodded.

"Thanks babe!" Sano said turning around as Sayo walked off.

Sayo came back and kissed her boyfriend. "Don't mention it!"

She walked off to the section with utensils and condiments. Sanosuke turned back around to look at his friends.

"Don't you just love Sayo? I mean Megumi was never that friendly. She didn't even bother talking to you guys… or me either!"

(In class…)

"Sayo is just so studious. Did you know Megumi always and I mean always relied on me to take her notes for her?" Sanosuke whispered to the group.

(At the Arcade…)

The group was in front of an arcade game and the group was playing together.

"I had to buy Megumi's game tokens for her all the time… and then take her out for ice cream! I thought she was the rich one? I mean I have literally no money!"

Kenshin began to roll his eyes irritated.

(Flashback ends)

"Damn I never noticed until you just mentioned it… how does he not irk Sayo's nerves?"

"That's a good question." Kenshin replied.

"I still don't think that talking to Megumi will be good for him guys." Kaoru said.

"But that's because you have your own personal bias against her in the first place!" Kenshin said.

"Well yeah Kenshin she broke my best friend's heart why wouldn't I dislike her?"

"Whatever happened to forgive and forget?"

"You don't forget about your ex having sex with someone while dating you, getting pregnant, and having an abortion."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Why do you always have to be so hostile?"

"Why do you always have to try and be the optimist with things that aren't positive?"

Kenshin and Kaoru continued arguing, and Yahiko walked away from the couple. He saw Sanosuke and Sayo walking together hand in hand.

"Hey Yahiko!" Sanosuke said. "Where are the lovebirds?"

Yahiko pointed to Kenshin and Kaoru who were yelling at each other.

"Arguing again?" Sanosuke said groaning.

"Yeah, but what else is new? Anyway, I found out some interesting information that I'd like to let you know about."

"Really? What?"

"Sano?"

Before Yahiko could say anything, Sano and Sayo looked up, and Yahiko turned around to see Megumi.

"Megumi?" Sanosuke asked shocked.

Sayo looked over at Yahiko. "The infamous ex?" She mouthed.

Yahiko nodded.

Megumi walked up to the couple. She looked over at Sayo. "Hi. I'm-"

"I've heard." Sayo said rudely cutting her off.

"Oh." Megumi said. Megumi averted her attention from Sayo to Sano.

"Uh can we talk?"

Sanosuke, still shocked that Megumi was talking to him, was having a hard time speaking.

"Um… anything you have to say can be said in front of me and my girlfriend."

Kenshin and Kaoru stopped arguing long enough to look over and see Megumi talking to Sanosuke. They became mute.

"I… really think this is something we should talk about alone." Megumi said quietly and nervously.

Sanosuke was getting mad. "What do you want Megumi?"

The sight began to attract other students' attention. They began surrounding the sophomores.

Megumi gulped, clearly embarrassed at this point. "I… wanted to apologize."

Sanosuke looked at Megumi like she was crazy. He then began to laugh. "For what?"

Megumi looked confused. "Huh?"

"Apologize for me being a bad boyfriend who wouldn't give you sex?"

"Sano!" Megumi said offended. "It's nothing like that! I was being serious!"

"What you're sorry for cheating on me with Yamcha? More like sorry you didn't get caught."

Megumi was quiet. Sayo looked at Megumi and began to feel sympathetic.

"Oh wait what about the pregnancy? Guess you're sorry about that too. Next time you better check that the guy you're screwing has a better brand of condoms!"

An offended Megumi turned around and ran out of the school before she started crying. The students in the hallway looked at Sanosuke for a minute, but then continued on with their day, with small chatter about what just went down.

"A bit harsh don't you think?" Kenshin asked.

"As if." Kaoru said scoffing. "You did the right thing."

Sanosuke looked extremely guilty. He turned to see that Sayo was not standing next to him anymore. He looked to see that she was walking up the hallway.

"Sayo?" Sanosuke asked confused.

"I'll talk to you later Sano." Sayo said. She left the group's sight.

"Well now you've gone and pissed off your girlfriend." Yahiko said.

"You still did the right thing!" Kaoru said.

"Then how come I'm starting to feel so lousy?"

"It's called a conscious Sano, and you should be feeling lousy! You just hurt her feelings and publicly embarrassed her!" Kenshin said.

"She deserved it! She needs to feel lousy! This is her just desserts!"

"You might want to go on ahead and go talk to Sayo before the bell rings. It's obvious that these two are about to go at it… again." Yahiko whispered.

Sanosuke nodded and turned around and ran off from the group.

(Outside…)

Tsubame and Megumi were at a table outside of the school. Megumi was crying.

"He hates me Tsubame… he hates me! But he should. I did him terribly."

Tsubame handed Megumi a tissue. "No one deserves to be publicly humiliated Megumi. What Sano did was selfish and immature. He didn't need to do that."

Megumi was drying her eyes and blew her nose. "All of a sudden I don't feel like coming to school. Walk me home?"

"Of course."

The two girls got up and began walking away from the school.

"How am I supposed to move on now?"

"Well you said your psychologist said that as long as you try to apologize that's all that matters right?"

Megumi nodded. "But still…"

Tsubame put her arm around her friend. "Let's take you home. Maybe a nice nap will help you do the trick."

"I suppose so." Megumi said.

(Meanwhile…)

Sanosuke was walking around the hallway when he saw Sayo at her locker. He went and walked over to her.

"What's up." Sayo asked while taking stuff out of her locker, not even looking at Sanosuke.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sanosuke asked confused.

Sayo closed her locker. "Yeah. Actually you did."

Sanosuke stared at Sayo. "Mind throwing me a bone here then? Let me know what I did wrong, so I can fix it?"

"You humiliated Megumi in front of all these people!"

"How are you going to blame me? You were being rude to her too!"

"I didn't snap at her! Besides that wasn't hate coming from me it was jealousy! I mean I heard she was cute, but I had no idea she was that pretty!"

"You were jealous?" Sanosuke asked with a smile.

"That's not the point Sano!" Sayo said. "What you did was wrong and you know it."

"And it was wrong how?"

Sayo sighed. "Look, I don't know if you realize what you say about Megumi EVERY SINGLE DAY or not, but I'm about to tell you."

"What do you mean every single day? I hardly ever talk about Megumi!"

Sayo looked at Sanosuke for a second. "Well you just proved me point. Anyway, at the end of every conversation we have, you always incorporate Megumi into the conversation. Then you always say and I quote 'even after all the stuff she did, she never apologized'. Do you notice that you do that?"

Sanosuke looked confused. "What? I don't say that? Do I?"

"Yes! You do! And the one time she actually put in the effort to apologize to you, you angrily shot her down!"

"So what are you saying Sayo? I have no right to be angry? After all she did?" Sanosuke asked angrily.

"You have every right to be angry Sanosuke! The girl broke your heart and left you bitter, angry, and devastated!"

"And that's how I feel!" Sanosuke said.

"But you need to let that go and move on! Megumi changed your perspective on life I know that, but you've got to realize that keeping all this hate inside of you is only going to ruin good things in your life! Yes Megumi cheated and yes she had gotten pregnant! Yes she had an abortion, but you can move on from that!"

Sanosuke was quiet.

"I believe in you Sano. You believe in yourself too. And you know deep down that how you feel towards this girl is completely against your religious values and beliefs."

Sanosuke took a deep breath and began to think close his eyes. He leaned his head back and groaned.

"You're right. I've had all these negative feelings towards Megumi build up and continue to build up when I should've been moving on. I've got you after all and a good group of friends… whenever they aren't arguing."

Sayo smiled. "So you know what you have to do now?"

Sanosuke nodded. "Yeah I know. I guess I should get ready to go now then huh?"

Sayo shook her head. "Not before this." She walked up to him, stood on her tip toes and began to kiss him. When she stopped, Sanosuke had a big smile on his face.

"That should hold you over right?" Sayo asked.

"You need to be jealous a lot more often sweetheart."

Sayo laughed. "Shut up and get out of here you!"

Sanosuke walked away from Sayo.

(Later…)

Megumi was in her bed looking up at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door.

"What the heck?" Megumi wondered. "It's only noon. What could anyone be doing here?"

Megumi went down the stairs and looked through the peephole. She was shocked to see Sanosuke, but quickly opened the door.

"Hey." Sanosuke said.

"Hi." Megumi said quietly.

"About earlier today… I was being a total jerk and it was way out of line for me to hurt you like that."

"No… I deserved it." Megumi said.

Sanosuke placed his hand on Megumi's shoulder. "Nobody deserves that kind of treatment, so I'm sorry."

Megumi began shaking her head as tears began to flow from her eyes. "No I'm sorry Sanosuke. I'm so sorry I broke your heart. Do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Sanosuke smiled. "Come here."

Megumi buried her face into Sanosuke's chest and began to cry. Sanosuke wrapped his arms around her.

"I forgive you Megumi." Sanosuke said. "I forgive you."

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! It's weird because this is the wrap up of an extremely long story arc that was the Sano/Megumi/Yamcha love triangle I started way back when lol. Well onto new things for our sophomores! Hope you liked this chapter! See you next update!**


	82. Single Ladies

**A/N: New chapter is here folks! Enjoy!**

Renee got up with a huge smile on her face. "What a beautiful Friday afternoon!"

She skipped to the bathroom and walked inside, examining herself in the mirror.

"I wonder if everyone is as happy as I am this afternoon?"

(Meanwhile…)

Zoey looked at her phone and got irritated.

"Why the heck hasn't he texted me? Did I do something wrong?"

Zoey got up and began to pace around her room. She looked at the clock.

"Crap! It's almost girls' night out."

(At Corina's…)

Corina was on the phone. She clearly looked upset.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE EITHER! GOODBYE!"

Corina cut off her phone and threw it on the floor. She plopped on her bed and began crying.

(At Bridget's…)

Bridget was trying to pick out an outfit for tonight. She opened her closet door. All her outfits were the usual green and white, with a few differences with each outfit.

"I guess I'll go with this one."

Bridget picked out her outfit. After she changed, she walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She took her glasses off for a moment. She smiled, but then began to squint. She put her glasses back on a sighed as she walked out of the bathroom.

(At Kikki's…)

Kikki was laying down on her bed facing the ceiling. She looked upset and depressed. She turned over and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was close to girls' night out, she groaned.

"I don't want to go!"

(Zoey's House…)

Zoey began walking down the stairs.

"Uncle Bardock I'm going out! Tell Goku he doesn't have to wait up for me!"

Zoey unlocked the door, and walked out. Her friends were waiting for her at the end of the driveway. She walked up over to them.

"Hey girls! What's up?"

Corina, Bridget, and Kikki groaned. Renee was smiling.

"Everything is going great! I haven't been this happy in months!"

"Speak for yourself." Kikki scoffed.

Zoey looked at Kikki surprised. "Whoa Kikki what's wrong? I've never seen you in a crappy mood before!"

"She's mad about something that happened when we were hosting today." Bridget said.

"What?" Zoey asked confused. "I was too busy working with Wesley today to really hang around you guys today."

"Kikki overheard some people call her…" Renee started.

"A freak. A weird loser that no one understands got to host TMM in the first place." Corina finished.

"CORINA!" Renee said. "That was rude! Even for you!"

"It doesn't matter Renee. Corina was right. I am a freak."

The girls were quiet.

"You know, all of a sudden I don't feel like hanging around here tonight. I'll talk to you girls on Monday."

Kikki began to slowly walk away and the girls looked upset.

"Kikki!" Zoey started.

"Let her go Zo." Renee said. "She needs some time to herself."

Bridget looked at Corina. "Can I see your mirror?"

"Whatever." Corina said taking a mirror out of her purse and handing it to Bridget.

The girls began walking down the street as Bridget examined herself in the mirror. Zoey focused her attention on Corina.

"What crawled up your skirt? You're in an awful mood today, and I'm talking about worse than usual."

"Don't use that phrase." Corina said giving Zoey a dirty look.

"What phrase? Up your skirt?"

Corina screamed. "I just said don't use that!"

Zoey backed up. "What's your problem?"

Corina rolled her eyes. "Cell and I broke up."

Zoey and Renee looked surprised. Bridget looked up from her mirror, rolled her eyes, and began to check herself out in the mirror again.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Can we have our little 'night on the town' now or whatever?"

Zoey and Renee looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to walk down the street.

(Meanwhile…)

Kikki was walking down the street.

(Flashback)

Kikki had a huge smile on her face. She was preparing to refill the punchbowl when she heard students giggling.

"Why is that girl able to be a host? You see how she acts around people right?"

The smile on Kikki's face began to fade.

"I mean seriously. What a freak."

(Flashback ends)

Kikki stopped and looked up to see herself in Anime High School.

"Great. I find myself back here of all places."

Kikki thought for a moment and began to walk into the school. She walked down the hallway and looked around.

"School needs to be like this more often. I'm really starting to hate people."

Kikki continued down the hallway and finally stopped at the library. She walked inside.

"Guess I'll read a book to calm my nerves. I don't understand why so many teens hate reading."

The young freshman looked around. "I have got to stop talking to myself."

"Eh it's ok I do it too."

Startled, Kikki looked over at the computer section. She saw a guy dressed in black with black and white hair sitting down at the computer.

"Sorry if I scared you. The name's Hiei."

"I'm Kikki."

Hiei smiled at her and then looked back at the computer, continuing to type.

"What's got you so captivated over there?" Kikki asked walking over to him.

"Just doing a search for missing persons."

"Really? Who?"

"My parents."

Kikki looked surprised. "Oh. I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"It's cool. They've been missing for about 8 years now, but I found out recently that they're alive."

"Whoa! That's incredible!" She said sitting beside him.

Hiei looked at her surprised. "Incredible? Most people would've left after hearing me say I'm searching for my missing parents."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they do leave." Hiei said with a smirk. "No one really wants to get involved with me. I'm good friends with Yusuke Urameshi."

"The ex-gang leader guy?"

Hiei nodded. "Plus the whole gothic look I give off kind of scares people."

"I think it's cute!"

Hiei looked at her surprised. "Really?"

Kikki nodded. "Yeah! Black is cool!"

Hiei smiled at her. "I didn't expect that from you. I mean you seem so happy, plus the bright colors kind of made me think you wouldn't like my type."

"Well people may be scared of you, but I doubt they think you're a freak."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei asked.

Kikki sighed. "It's a long story. Starting with my first hour of living."

Hiei looked at Kikki curious.

(Meanwhile…)

The girls continued down the street. Zoey looked down at her phone and laughed.

"Message from Mark?" Renee asked.

"Nah from Wesley. He's so goofy."

"What happened to Mark?"

"That's what I'd like to know. He hasn't texted me in forever! Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe he only wanted sex from you and you were too stupid to realize it in the first place." Corina said angrily.

Renee and Zoey looked at each other, and then at Corina.

"You had sex with him?"

"No stupid! We broke up because I wouldn't give him any."

"Well that sucks." Renee said.

"Oh don't go acting like you give a damn Renee I know you've wanted this to happen all along!"

"What? I did not!" Renee said offended. She turned to Zoey. "I actually kind of did!" She whispered.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "At least you girls have guy troubles. I'm too ugly to even get anyone to look at me."

"Oh so that's why you've been staring in the mirror all day." Corina said.

"Bridget you are not ugly." Zoey said.

"I agree. Bridget you're beautiful!" Renee said.

"I even have to agree on that one… it may be your nerdy personality that turns boys away though!" Corina added.

Zoey and Renee glared at Corina.

"Great, so I'm too nerdy to get a guy. Guess that's better than being ugly."

"See? There you go!" Corina said with a fake smile. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards the front.

"Geez the majority of the group is in a terrible mood today. How do you think we're going to get them out of it?" Zoey asked Renee.

"Well once we get to the Akabeko, maybe we can talk things out."

"Good idea." Zoey said.

(Meanwhile…)

Hiei and Kikki went from on the computers, to lying down on the library floor, and staring up at the ceiling.

"So here I am my freshman year of high school thinking it's going to be great, when so far, I get insulted by people who don't even know me. But when I look back on my life, nothing I ever do is normal. Like this for example. Did you know this isn't the first time I've lied down on the library floor?"

Hiei laughed. "It's not?"

"Nope! I actually do this every third Friday of the month."

Hiei laughed again and a smile appeared on Kikki's face.

"I know it's weird but I can't help who I am. Sometimes I wish I could though."

Hiei turned over to look at Kikki. "Actually, I like who you are enough."

Kikki looked over at him. "Really? You don't think I'm a freak?"

Hiei sighed. "You want to see what a real freak is?"

Kikki looked at Hiei confused, and he began to look sad. He extended his arm out and opened his palm.

"Oh wait. Do you have a mirror?"

Kikki looked around. "We can use the one right on the librarian's desk."

"Alright. Come here."

Kikki scooted over close to Hiei. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, causing her to blush.

"Look at the mirror." Hiei said. He began focusing his spirit energy into the palm of his hand. Kikki's eyes widened as she realized an eye was opening in Hiei's palm.

"This is what a real freak can do. Nobody likes the human-demon hybrid."

Hiei closed the eye in the center of his palm back up, and it disappeared. "I'm learning how to control it now, but it still doesn't hide the fact that it's weird."

Kikki looked into Hiei's eyes. "I could never think you're a freak."

Hiei looked surprised. "You don't?"

"Nope, and you seriously don't think I'm a freak?"

Hiei smiled at her. "Never."

Kikki put her hand on the side of Hiei's face. Hiei wrapped his other arm around her waist. They stared at each other for a moment and then kissed.

Kikki pulled back from shock. "Eek!" She said surprised.

"What's wrong? Was that bad?" Hiei asked.

Kikki blushed. "No not at all it's just…"

Hiei thought for a moment. "Was that your first kiss?"

Kikki laughed embarrassed. "Yeah… the next couple of ones won't be though!"

Hiei looked at Kikki and the two continued to kiss in their embrace.

(Meanwhile…)

The girls reached the Akabeko and walked inside. They were shocked to see so many people. Some were sitting down and eating, and others were dancing to music.

"What the heck?" Zoey said shocked. "This is our spot! We go here every Friday! Why are there people here?"

Tae, the manager, walked over to the girls. "Hey everyone! Apparently my sister Tsubame spread the word about half off on our beef pots and mostly every teen in the community came!"

Zoey looked over to se Sanosuke and Sayo eating. She then looked to another table and saw her cousin Goku with his friend.

"Come on Krillin it's been three weeks since the breakup! You've got to eat something." Goku insisted.

"Not…hungry…" Krillin said barely audible.

Zoey looked around. "Wow everyone really did show up! Which means…"

She continued to look around the Akabeko until she saw Mark sitting at a table with the rest of the track team. She frowned.

"There he is with his friends laughing and hanging out." Zoey said sounding disappointed.

"Oh come Zo! You can't get depressed too! The two of us need to bring cheer to the rest of the group!"

The girls were quiet. Renee was getting irritated.

"I mean seriously girls! We're…. well scratch that y'all are single ladies! Do you really need a man to be happy?"

"YES!" Zoey, Bridget, and Corina said.

Renee rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself!" She said walking away from the group.

"Where is she going?" Bridget asked.

Renee was looking around the Akabeko when she spotted Elliot.

"Elliot!"

Elliot was flirting with a girl. He turned around and saw Renee. "Renee! What's up?"

"My friends are acting all depressed right now."

"All of them?"

Renee nodded. "Think you can help me bring some cheer back to the group?"

"Yeah just give me a sec." Elliot said turning back around to the girl. "Thanks for the number sweetheart."

Renee dragged Elliot away from the girl and back to the group. He swung Elliot over at Bridget.

"Elliot?" Bridget asked confused.

"Hey Bridget what's up?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing. Having a terrible time."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a dork and no one likes me." She said.

Elliot looked at her. "Just because you're smart doesn't mean you aren't likable. I'm sure if you put yourself out there more, you can be pretty popular!"

Bridget looked up at him. "You think so?"

"I know so. Come on I'll help."

Elliot and a hesitant Bridget went out on the dance floor. A fast song started playing and Elliot started dancing.

"Come on Bridget! I know you can do it!"

Bridget thought for a moment. "Well what harm can be done from it?"

Bridget began to jump around and dance with Elliot. Those two dancing together started attracting attention.

"That's one down." Renee said to herself. She walked over to Zoey. "Come with me."

"I don't want to."

Renee picked up Zoey and began to take her over to the table with Mark.

"RENEE! LET ME DOWN!"

"Ok!" Renee said. She said Zoey down on Mark's lap. Renee glared at the other members of the track team and they quickly got up and left. Zoey's face was blushing hard.

"Hey Mark…" Zoey said extremely embarrassed.

"…Hey?" Mark said confused.

Renee walked away and left the two alone. She then walked over to Corina.

"So you're going to help everyone except for me huh? Figures." Corina said scoffing.

Renee rolled her eyes and walked away from Corina. An angry Corina began to follow her.

"Are you just going to ignore me like that? You're not even going to bother hearing me complain?" Corina said following Renee through the crowds of people.

Renee began to get a smile on her face as Corina continued following her.

"I mean you want to help out with everyone in the world's problems, but mines? I knew you were a bitch, but dammit I need someone to talk to too!"

Renee came out of a crowd of people and Corina followed. She stopped when she saw Dren, surprised that Renee tricked her into following her.

"You're welcome… oh and expect for me to get you back for that bitch comment." She said walking off.

Dren looked over to see Corina and walked over to her. "Surprised to see you here and not at the caviar restaurant down the street."

"Not in the mood for your sarcasm today Dren."

"Are you in the mood to dance then?"

Corina crossed her arms. "My boyfriend and I just broke up because he only wanted me for sex. I don't even think I can trust guys right now."

"Maybe you just weren't looking in the right places." Dren said.

Corina looked at him. "And that means…?"

"Next time try looking for someone who's willing to treat you with respect."

Corina raised an eyebrow. "Like you?"

Dren shrugged. "Guess we'll have to find that out won't we?"

Corina smiled at Dren, and he smiled back at her.

Zoey, now sitting beside Mark rather than on his lap, was trying to think of what to say with Mark.

"So… how've you been?"

Zoey was getting mad. "Clearly this isn't going to work out."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I meant Mark! Don't play dumb with me!"

Mark looked guilty. "Sorry…"

"So why have you been ignoring me all this time huh? What did I do so wrong where you don't want to talk to me anymore?"

"I do want to talk to you! It's just that… I…"

"What? You what?"

Mark got quiet. "I can't say. I'm sorry."

Zoey got up from the table. "Yeah. I'm sorry too." She said walking off, leaving Mark alone.

Zoey was beginning to walk away when Wesley got in front of her. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Hey! I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah. Renee was looking for Elliot and he was telling me that you all need some cheering up?"

"Well Bridget and Corina are covered." Zoey said pointing to the girls who were dancing with Elliot and Dren respectively.

"Can I cheer you up?" Wesley asked.

Zoey shrugged. "You can try."

A slow song began to play, and Wesley held Zoey's hand as they took center of the dance stage with other couples from school.

"Thanks for doing this." Zoey said with a smile.

"What are friends for?" Wesley replied back with a smile.

Mark looked at Zoey dance with Wesley, and began to get sad.

Renee observed all of her friends dancing and smiled.

"Well Renee, you've done well! Mission accomplished! Now if only I could get to dance."

"Maybe you can."

Renee turned around to see her boyfriend Tasuku. She ran up and kissed him.

"I was just thinking about you!"

"Well I'm always thinking about you."

"Awwww!" Renee said. "You're so sweet!"

Tasuku laughed. "Come on let's dance!"

Renee and Tasuku got on the dance floor and began to slow dance to. While Zoey and Wesley were dancing, she looked up in shock.

"Crap!" Zoey said.

The other girls looked at Zoey.

"What's wrong?" Corina asked.

"We forgot about Kikki!"

The other girls' jaws dropped.

"Oh man! I can't believe I forgot about Kikki! I'm such an idiot!" Renee said.

"Be that as it may, we all forgot about Kikki." Corina said.

Renee glared at Corina.

"We need to go find her!" Bridget said.

"You want to help?" Zoey asked Wesley.

"Yeah we'll help!" Wesley said. "I'll go get my coat."

Zoey waited at the door when Mark walked up to her.

"That's what I was trying to avoid." He said pointing.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked confused. She went to follow what Mark was pointing at to see he was talking about Wesley.

"Wes?" Zoey said laughing. "You think I'm going out with Wes?"

But when Zoey turned around, Mark was already walking out of the Akabeko alone. Zoey stuck half of her body out of the door.

"MARK! WAIT!" Zoey said calling after him. She looked upset. "I can't worry about this now though."

The others went up to Zoey.

"Ready to go?" Wes asked her.

"Yeah…" Zoey said.

The girls could tell something was wrong with Zoey, but didn't say anything. They walked outside only to see Kikki and Hiei walking together hand in hand.

"Hey girls!" Kikki said waving to her friends.

"Kikki?" Zoey said surprised.

"Whoa who's the goth-"

Bridget covered Corina's mouth before she could even finish her sentence.

"This is my boyfriend Hiei!" Kikki said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Boyfriend? How long were we split up again?" Corina managed to say though Bridget's hand.

"Nice to meet you all." Hiei said.

"Aw Kikki I'm so happy for you!" Zoey said.

"Same here!" Renee said.

"Thanks girls!"

"So there's a party going on in the Akabeko, you want to go in?" Dren asked.

"Uh… sure." Hiei said.

"Then let's party!" He said.

"Give us a sec ok?" Corina asked.

The guys nodded and they all went in, leaving the girls alone.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Bridget asked.

"Mark's been ignoring me because he thinks I have a crush on Wesley!"

"What?" The girls said.

"Wait… don't you?" Corina asked.

"For the 3,323 time no!" She said.

"Well he must seriously have a crush on you." Corina said. "A guy just can't be friends with a girl. It's like one of the major rules of life!"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Bridget and Elliot danced! They're just friends!"

"That's different though. Elliot doesn't flirt with her! Besides Elliot was helping her attract attention from guys!"

"I got three guys' numbers by the way!" Bridget added.

"Nice." Kikki said giving Bridget a high five.

"Well what about you and Dren?" Zoey asked.

"Hey I like Dren, so that doesn't count."

The girls looked at Corina surprised.

"Yeah it surprised me too." Corina said.

"Guess you're over Cell now huh?" Kikki asked.

"Cell who?" Corina asked with a wink.

Zoey looked through the window to see Wesley.

"Maybe he does like me. I've never thought about it like that before."

"Look, we can talk about this later. If I remember correctly, the next song on the CD is another slow song and I want time with my boyfriend!" Renee said.

The girls laughed as they went back into the restaurant to party.

"Me too!" Kikki said.

"Oh boys! We're back!" Corina said.

The door closed behind them as the girls continued to party.

**A/N: Ok, so that's the end of this chapter of AHS! I bet most of you didn't see that couple coming huh? Lol I like to call them Hieki! Although I know that this couple could never happen in the real anime world lol gotta love AU's though! See you all next update!**


	83. Hair Of The Dog

**A/N: Alright folks, here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Goku and Piccolo were over at Vegeta's. They were playing video games.

"So how's Krillin doing?" Piccolo asked.

"He's still moping around, but doing way better." Goku responded.

"Well I'd hope so. It's been about a month after all." Vegeta said.

Goku and Piccolo looked over at Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Can't you be a little kinder than that? I mean a breakup is hard for people to get over!" Goku said.

"Vegeta probably thinks that he'd be fine if he and Bulma ever broke up." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Oh please that's never going to happen. Bulma and I won't be breaking up anyway."

Vegeta's cell phone rang. When he looked to see who was calling him, he freaked out and threw the phone onto the other couch.

"Who's calling?" Piccolo asked.

"Bulma."

Goku and Piccolo looked at each other confused.

"Why would that make you throw your phone?" Goku asked.

"It's just that Bulma has been acting… a little irritable lately."

"Irritable? You mean violent and crazy?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta nodded.

"Well that's Bulma dude! You should know that by now we've only known her for all of our lives!"

"It's different this time though! She just gets upset over the most random things now. I don't know what to do. She always ends up yelling at me, and you all know I HATE when people yell at me, even if it's my own girlfriend."

"Have you mentioned it to her?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Why? So she can chew my head off? I don't think so. But honestly you guys, I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Is it her time of the month?" Piccolo said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well this has been an unusually long period." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

Goku and Piccolo began laughing with the guys heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Goku said getting up. He opened the door and was surprised.

"Hey Goku." It was Krillin.

"Krillin! What a surprise!" Goku said excited.

Piccolo and Vegeta leaned to see Krillin. They waved to him, and he waved back.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure. We're just playing some video games." Vegeta said.

Goku stepped aside so Krillin could step in. Goku closed the door, and sat back down on the floor picking up his controller to continue the game. Krillin sat on the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Piccolo asked Krillin.

"I guess I just got tired of moping around and feeling sorry for myself." Krillin replied. "After all, it's been a month."

"That's the spirit!" Vegeta said.

"Now come on ahead and grab this last controller and get in on the action!" Goku said.

Krillin smiled and walked over to the guys, grabbed the video game controller and entered himself into the game.

(Meanwhile…)

Bulma was hanging out with Chichi. Chichi was on the computer looking up college scholarships while Bulma lied down on the bed staring at the ceiling, beginning to get restless.

"Can we go do something fun?" Bulma asked setting herself up from the bed.

"After I finish looking up the next five scholarships I'm going to apply for." Chichi replied.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "First Vegeta ignores yet again another one of my calls, and now my supposed best friend isn't even trying to talk to me!"

Chichi rolled her eyes as well. "Maybe you should start looking for scholarships to apply for too. That could pass some time."

"I don't give a damn about scholarships! I need fun!"

Chichi turned around. "Look Bulma I understand that you're bored, but this stuff is either important to me. What I need to do now is keep my mind focused on school so-"

"You can get over your breakup with Krillin and Goku's rejection yeah whatever."

Chichi began to get angry, but avoided causing an argument by turning back around to finish some scholarships.

Bulma got up. "I think I'm going to go out now."

"See ya!" Chichi said, obviously sounding mad.

Bulma walked out of the house, leaving Chichi alone.

"What the hell is her problem?" Chichi wondered.

(The Next Day…)

Chichi was at school talking to Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Ok, so it's not just me who thinks she's gone crazy? That's great!" Vegeta said.

"After she left, I began to type up her symptoms online."

"Symptoms?" Piccolo repeated. "You think she has something?"

Vegeta looked at the two as if he were offended.

"Yeah. The irritableness, the niceness, the other extremely random personality shifts…"

"Spit it out Bulma! What are you trying to say?" Vegeta asked.

"Bulma has signs of Bipolar disorder."

Piccolo got quiet and Vegeta began to laugh.

"Bipolar disorder? You mean the same disorder Yamcha has? Maybe she got it from him?" He joked.

Chichi got a serious look on her face. "I'm telling the truth Vegeta!"

"No Chichi that's not it. I know Bulma Briefs better than anyone else, and I know for a fact that she does not have bi polar disorder."

"Think what you want, but I still say it's a very likely possibility. Maybe you should tell her to go to the doctor's office?"

Vegeta looked at Chichi shocked. "Have you gone mad? So she can throw me through a closed window?"

"Vegeta something needs to be done. I'm going through a lot right now, and I just really don't have the time to handle anyone else's problems right now!"

"Bulma is MY girlfriend, so I'LL handle her problems! No one asked you to give your opinion anyway."

Chichi looked hurt and upset. She shook her head. "Whatever Vegeta. Do what you want."

Chichi turned around and walked away. Piccolo turned his head to look at Vegeta. He looked upset.

"Now was that necessary?" Piccolo asked his best friend.

"She basically compared Bulma to Yamcha! Not only would she be offended, but she'd kill everyone for comparing her to him! You know she still hates his guts!"

"This isn't just some comparison test Vegeta! This could actually be something serious, and you shouldn't be denying it!"

"I'm not denying anything! If I truly thought this was bipolar disorder, then I'd drag her to the doctors myself."

Piccolo looked skeptical. "You sure?"

Vegeta nodded. "Positive."

At that moment, Goku walked in through the double doors, and into AHS. He spotted Vegeta and Piccolo, and began to walk over to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing. Vegeta's over here spazzing out because of a comment Chichi made."

Goku's eyes widened. "You guys saw Chichi?" He asked gulping. "Uh… what did she say?"

"She didn't mention Krillin or you. Although I'm pretty sure she's still hurting." Piccolo replied.

"Still hurting about her breakup with Krillin?"

"No, still hurting over the cold rejection you gave her."

"Well what else was I supposed to do? She comes running to me a few hours after her breakup with Krillin… you two haven't said anything about that to him have you?"

Vegeta and Piccolo shook their heads no. Goku sighed from relief.

"Ok good. That is one thing he doesn't ever need to know about."

"I don't know what you're waiting for. You're still in love with Chichi. This is senior year for crying out loud! Just go for what you want!"

"What I want is to maintain my friendship with Krillin. So that's what I'm going to do." Goku said.

Just then, Krillin walked into AHS. He saw the boys and walked over to them.

"Shhhhhh!" Goku told Vegeta and Piccolo. He turned around and smiled at Krillin. "What's up?"

"Nothing much! I was wondering if you could do me a favor though… it's kind of awkward."

"Sure buddy! What do you need me to do?"

"Well…" Krillin started, his eyes began to look around the hallway. "I was wondering if you'd help empty out my locker of everything Chichi related. And then maybe you come after school is over and help me do the same to my room."

"Of course!" Goku said excitedly. "As a matter of fact, we'll all do it!"

"We will?" Vegeta and Piccolo asked surprised.

"Yes. We will." Goku said turning around to look at Vegeta and Piccolo sternly.

Krillin nodded with a smile on his face. "Thanks. I feel like I'm finally starting to make progress now!"

Goku patted his friend's back. "What are friends for?"

Krillin laughed. "Well I'm going to go on ahead and go to class, I need to study for a quiz!"

Goku waved to Krillin as he walked away. Vegeta and Piccolo turned to face Goku.

"The sooner he gets over Chichi, the sooner you can go after her." Vegeta said.

"Yeah…" Goku said with a smile. The smile quickly faded when he realized what he said. "I mean no! No not at all!"

Vegeta began laughing until Bulma walked into the school.

"Uh oh crazy train just rolled in!" Piccolo said. "See you all at lunch!"

Piccolo fled from the two Saiyans. Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Um…. I need to go see if the cafeteria is still serving breakfast so bye!" Goku said running off hurriedly.

"Gee thanks guys!" Vegeta said yelling at them.

Bulma walked up and kissed Vegeta. "Hey."

"Hey… what's up?"

"Do you know where Chichi is? I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"I think she might've went to class or her locker or something."

Bulma nodded. Vegeta looked at her.

"I'm sorry for not answering your calls yesterday. It's just-"

"No need to explain. I was kind of psycho bitch this weekend. I wouldn't talk to me either."

Vegeta smiled and wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist. "Aw don't say that about yourself. You're great."

Bulma smiled at him. "Plus today we get to 'make up' after school!"

"The best way to make up alright." Vegeta said with a smile.

The two began kissing when someone cleared their throat. The two teens looked up.

"Seniors, might I remind you that there are no public displays of affection in the hallway?"

"We apologize Principal Otagi." Bulma and Vegeta said together.

The principal smiled and walked away. When she was out of sight, Bulma gave Vegeta another quick peck on the lips.

"I need to go find Chichi. I'll see you in class?"

"Of course." Vegeta responded.

Bulma left her boyfriend to search for her best friend. She found her at her locker.

"Hey Chichi."

Chichi continued taking books out of her locker, and placing them in her backpack.

"Ok, I probably deserve the cold shoulder routine. Just hear me out."

"I'm listening." Chichi said.

"I am so sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I should've realized that you applying to college is a major thing for you."

Chichi closed her locker. "Glad you understand."

"So I thought I'd try to make it up to you." Bulma said handing Chichi a paper.

"What's this?" Chichi asked.

"It's my rough draft essay for Anime University. I was wondering if you'd edit it?"

Chichi's eyes lit up. "Really? Me? Bulma, I'd love to!"

Bulma laughed. "Only you would be so excited over editing a college essay!"

The girls began jumping up and down excitedly, but Bulma suddenly stopped.

"You ok?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah I think it was a bad idea to eat two waffles and then jump up and down excitedly."

Chichi laughed. "So when was it that you picked Anime University for college?"

"I looked up the requirements. I have the test scores they require and I have the GPA! And it's in state so I'll be close to home. So I decided why not?"

Chichi squealed. "I'm so excited for you Bulma! This is one of my college choices too!"

"It is?" Bulma asked. "That's great!"

"I know right? But my top choice is University of Majin Buu. The academic program there is excellent! There's also Cooler University and of course Anime University!"

"That's great! I'm sure you'll get into any of those three with no problem!"

"Aw thanks! You're such a great friend!" Chichi said.

"No I'm not. A good friend wouldn't yell at you like I did."

"It's no biggie. We do have our times of the month. I'm on mines now!"

"You need a tampon?" Bulma asked. "I've got plenty."

Bulma opened her purse, revealing lots of tampons in them. Chichi looked inside.

"Did you rob a pharmacy?" She asked.

Bulma laughed. "Nah! I just have a lot in stock!"

"Well thanks!" Chichi said with a smile.

The first bell rang and Chichi closed her locker.

"I need to get to class! Talk to you later?"

Bulma nodded. "See you at lunch!"

Chichi walked off, and when Bulma turned around, she walked into Launch. The two girls fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it Briefs!" Launch said annoyed. The girls got back up.

"Why don't you watch it? Some people don't ever pay attention because they're too much of a dumb blonde to observe their surroundings!"

Launch looked surprised. "What did you say?"

"I said you're dumb." Bulma said slowly.

Launch shoved Bulma to the ground. When she got back up, she slammed Launch into a locker. The noise attracted attention.

"Get your hands off of me!" Launch hissed.

"Don't ever touch me again." Bulma said angrily.

Launch and Bulma stared at each other with mean faces.. Bulma was suddenly pulled away by some big arms. They were Vegeta's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked.

Tien ran over to Launch. "You alright babe?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. Briefs over there just blew a gasket!" Launch said glaring at Bulma.

Bulma looked around clearly upset. "Get off of me." She told Vegeta, breaking out of his arms and walking down the hallway.

Vegeta looked just as confused as ever.

(Later…)

Chichi was in class taking notes when she noticed her phone light up. She had received a text from Vegeta.

_Did you see Bulma this morning? Was she alright?_

Chichi began responding back to the message. In Vegeta's study hall, he received the message.

_Yeah we talked. We're good now. Why what's wrong?_

Chichi read Vegeta's next message.

_She and Launch almost got into it this morning. Me and Tien separated the two before any teachers arrived._

"This is getting serious." Chichi thought to herself.

"Ms. Chichi!"

Chichi snapped out of her train of thought.

"You need to be paying attention!" The teacher told her.

"Sorry ma'am! I'm focused again!" Chichi said.

(Later…)

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Chichi were at the lunch table together. They were watching Bulma get food in the cafeteria line.

"Your personality must have really rubbed off on Bulma once you two started dating." Piccolo joked.

"This isn't funny man! I'm worried about her." Vegeta stated.

"Vegeta's right. These random mood swings are really starting to get a little out of hand." Chichi said.

Bulma finally got out of line. Everyone stared at her as she walked towards the group.

"So now do you realize that I wasn't trying to insult your girlfriend earlier this morning?"

Vegeta looked at Chichi, and then at Piccolo who nodded.

Vegeta sighed, defeated. "Whatever. But if I'm going to do this, I want to do this by myself."

"Works for me!"

"I was going to leave anyway!" Piccolo said.

Piccolo and Chichi got up and walked away from Vegeta. Bulma sat down at the table with her big tray of food.

"Hey sweetheart!" Bulma said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Hey. Uh… I think we should talk."

"What about?" Bulma questioned.

"You've been acting kind of strange these past few weeks."

"Few weeks?" Bulma asked. "What do you mean?"

"Like the random yelling and screaming at one minute, and then the crying and laughing the next."

"Is this about the thing with Launch? It wasn't a big deal!"

"Look. I'm just telling you this because I care about you." Vegeta said.

"Well if you care about me so much then why don't you believe me when I tell you nothing's wrong?"

"Because you aren't the type of girl who acts so crazy!"

Bulma looked upset. "Oh, so now I'm crazy huh?"

Vegeta sighed. "You're proving my point right now you know."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All of a sudden I feel like eating alone."

"Bulma." Vegeta started.

Bulma got up and walked away from Vegeta without listening to him.

"Well that went well." He said sarcastically.

(Meanwhile…)

Bulma was in the bathroom stall sitting down with her big tray of food.

"I don't have issues. Why is everyone always against me?" She said to herself. She then took a big bite out of her food.

Bulma's rage started suddenly turning to disgust. She quickly slid the stray from under the stall, turned around, and threw up in the toilet.

"Ewwww…" She said. "Note to self. Don't eat in the bathroom stall when you're surrounded by the aroma of number 2."

After cleaning herself up, Bulma dumped the rest of the lunch in the trashcan and walked out of the bathroom.

(After School…)

Krillin and Goku were waiting for Piccolo and Vegeta to meet them at their lockers. Piccolo walked up over to them.

"Hey. Where's Vegeta at?"

"Not coming. He said he needed to finish his conversation with Bulma."

"Uh oh." Krillin and Goku said simultaneously.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about you guys! They'll be fine. Now let's work on De-Chichi-ing that room of yours."

Krillin smiled. "Alright! Vegeta can meet us later anyway!"

The three boys walked out of the school together. On the other side of the school, Chichi and Vegeta were talking.

"Remember, when you bring up the subject, do it slowly and without being hurtful."

"I know Chichi. I don't want her to flip her lid."

"Yeah and I don't want you to flip yours either."

Vegeta was silent. Chichi looked at her watch.

"Well I'm going to go on ahead and get out of here. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya." Vegeta said as Chichi turned around and walked away.

Vegeta waited on the side of the wall. Five minutes passed…ten….fifteen….twenty. Finally 25 minutes passed and Bulma was seen turning down the hallway. Vegeta was clearly upset.

"You're almost half an hour late! Where the hell were you?"

"In detention."

Vegeta was confused. "You got caught because of that whole Launch thing?"

"Nope. Called the teacher a dumbass."

Vegeta put his palm over his face and slid it down. "What is your problem Bulma? Like seriously, I don't get it."

"I don't have a problem, I'm fine!"

"No! You're not fine! There's something wrong with you!"

"Oh that's just what every girl wants to hear form her boyfriend!" Bulma said sarcastically, but angrily.

A faculty member came from around the hallway. "If you two are staying to go to the Tokyo Mew Mew Club then leave!"

Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the school and stayed on the front. Vegeta had walked away from Bulma, and then turned around to face her. Bulma had an annoyed look on her face that only grew worse when she saw Vegeta staring at her.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"You've… heard of bi polar disorder before."

Bulma didn't know what to think when she heard her boyfriend say that.

"No… no…. you are NOT saying I have bipolar disorder! You do know who has that right? A certain ex-boyfriend of mines?"

"This has nothing to do with you and Yamcha! This is about your personal health! For crying out loud Bulma all these intense mood swings that you have remind me of Yamcha when he was off his meds that one time in ninth grade!"

"I'm not listening to this." Bulma said.

"You have to."

"I don't have to."

"You HAVE to listen!" Vegeta said grabbing Bulma's arm.

Bulma turned around and slapped Vegeta across the face. Bulma looked angry, and then extremely remorseful for what she had done. Vegeta stood there frozen for a second, and then began to laugh.

"You know what? Screw you Bulma. Do what you want with your life. I don't care anymore."

Bulma looked at Vegeta for a minute. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Vegeta thought about it for a second. "Yeah… yeah I am. Why would I want to go out with someone who won't even take care of themselves?"

Bulma stood there in shock.

"If you don't want to deal with your bipolar attitude, then neither do I. I'm out."

Vegeta began walking away. Bulma angrily turned around.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANWYAY!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta powered up, and began to fly away. Bulma began crying. She walked up to the front of the school, and hit the wall. She turned around and sank to the floor.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself crying.

(At Krillin's…)

Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo were laughing. They had gotten rid of everything Chichi related from Krillin's life.

"This makes me feel one hundred times better!" Krillin said.

"So you're over Chichi now huh?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah pretty much! Although I guess I'll never really know until I actually confront her though huh?"

Piccolo looked at Goku with a grin. Goku looked away.

"Well anyone want to play some DBZ?"

"Yeah!" Goku and Piccolo said.

Before the three left Krillin's room, Vegeta sadly walked in.

"Vegeta what's wrong?" Piccolo asked.

"Bulma and I broke up." He said quietly.

Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo looked at each other surprised.

(Later…)

Bulma was at the doctor's office. Her eyes were still red from the crying. The doctor walked in, and Bulma looked at him.

"So… I've got bipolar disorder." Bulma said.

The doctor shook his head. "Nope. Actually Ms. Briefs…. You're pregnant."

Bulma's look of sadness went to a state of shock. "W-what!"

"There's a perfect explanation for your intense mood swings. After some careful examination, we noticed your child is half Saiyan correct? Saiyans as infants have a lot of power, and when a human conceives a half Saiyan baby, the baby's energy converts into different emotions for its mother. So you've been feeling really happy, sad, or angry…"

Bulma still looked shocked. "I'm PREGNANT?"

The doctor nodded. "Almost three months to be exact. Now I know being pregnant isn't the best thing especially for someone your age."

"I'M A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL!" Bulma shouted, shaking the entire doctor's office.

"Now those are the mood swings I was talking about!" The doctor said. "Luckily, for human mother's giving birth to half Saiyan babies, there is a prescription medicine we can give you to control the mood swings. It been clinically proven to not harm you or your baby. Now since you're not 18 yet we can't give it to you without the consent of your parents… assuming you're going to keep it?"

"I'm not getting an abortion." Bulma said shaking her head. "I'll never do that."

"Good! So… I guess you will want to alert your parents then now? Shall I call them to come over here?"

Bulma slowly nodded.

"Excellent!" The doctor said. "Now carrying a half human half Saiyan baby is a lot more complicated than just carrying a normal baby. You'll need to have weekly checkups, numerous ultrasounds…"

The sound of the doctor's voice began to fade out as Bulma felt her simple world come crashing around her.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Bet a lot of people didn't see THAT coming! Lol, and at the worst time for things to possibly happen! I just realized I've broken up every main senior at this point lol that sucks! I don't think people will be too pleased with that, but It may or may not change though… we'll see ^_^. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	84. Live To Tell

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

(Spirit World…)

Hiei was alone and surrounded by darkness. He looked to his left, and then to his right.

"Ok, it's official. I can't even see my own hand." He thought to himself.

Hiei began to charge his spirit energy up until he began to glow.

"JAGAN EYE!" Hiei shouted.

The spirit energy began to go to different parts of his Hiei's body. First both of his palms, and then both of his shoulder. The eyes began to slowly open.

"HAAAA!" Hiei roared. The force coming from his body began to push the darkness away, shedding some light into the area.

Hiei looked at his hand and his sword began to form. Demons that appeared from out of nowhere began to run at him. A smile appeared on the teen's face as he charged towards the demons.

The sword slid across one of the demon's chest, leaving a huge opening in him. The sword then met with the forehead of another demon as it quickly left its mark. Hiei slashed through many demons, and once he was down, the sword evaporated into thin air. The weird thing was that the demons were all still standing.

"Now let's see if this works."

The eyes on Hiei's body began to glow a dark-purplish tint. All of a sudden, the openings on each of the demons began to turn into eyes. They turned around to face Hiei.

"Hmm… what should I do with you?" Hiei snapped. "Explode!"

The eyes began to explode on the demons, destroying all of them.

Hiei smiled, happy at his success at his new power. He then took a few deep breaths and exhaled, causing the eyes to close.

"Simulation over!" Hiei shouted.

The darkness completed faded this time turning into a white room. Hiei turned around looking through the only window in the room. His trainer gave him a thumbs up, and both Yukina and Kikki were out there as well looking excited. Yusuke and the others were out there as well.

"Come on out!" Yukina said.

Hiei walked out of the training room. Kikki excitedly ran into his arms and kissed him.

"You did great! I'm so proud of you!"

Hiei was smiling and kissed his girlfriend back. "Thanks sweetheart that means a lot coming from you."

Yusuke stared at the happy couple. "It's not every day you see a young extremely happy girl cheering her boyfriend, who can grow eyes out his body, on."

"Well Kikki is most definitely not like other girls." Kurama said.

(Flashback)

Hiei and Kikki were walking down the park, holding hands.

"This is really nice you know?"

Kikki nodded. "Yeah the pond is a cool place. I like to chill here… and be cool and all that other cool stuff…"

Hiei laughed. "Kikki, you don't have to try to act 'cool' in front of me. I like you for you remember?"

"Oh thank goodness I was just making sure!" She proclaimed excitedly.

A group of ducks were traveling down a pond.

"Ducks!" She said. She ran into the pond and began swimming after the ducks.

(Flashback ends)

"She seriously did that?" Keiko asked.

Kurama laughed. "That's what Hiei told me!"

Botan shook her head. "Guess it's true. The freshmen do get weirder and weirder every year!"

Hiei and Kikki waved at Yusuke and the others. The friends waved back.

"So I guess we better go on ahead and grab a bite to eat huh?"

"Finally! I'm starving!" Yusuke said.

"I love the spirit world! So many different places and people to see and meet here!"

"Wow I never thought I'd hear a 14 year old girl say that." Kurama said.

The group began to leave the training center. Yusuke charged up his spirit energy, and opened a portal to the real world. The others crossed inside.

(At Kurama's…)

Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina were all in one room together.

"Why do you think mom and dad are in hiding?" Yukina asked.

Hiei shrugged. "Maybe they're still looking for this Toguro guy."

"I doubt they're in hiding. The picture we saw had them coming out of a building in broad daylight." Kurama told the twins.

Hiei began to get frustrated. "Then what's the problem! What are they waiting for?"

"It's something we're missing." Yukina pondered. "Or there's more than meets the eye in this situation."

"We can do some more research!" Kurama thought.

"Kikki and I already tried that. Basically any recent information on Toguro has not been released to the public in years."

"Really? That's interesting…"

Yukina began pacing back and forth. "So how do we even find out more about them? Become police officers?"

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other, and then at Yukina with smiles on their faces.

Yukina's look of confusion faded into shock. "Oh no… hell no!"

Even bigger grins appeared on the teen boys' faces.

(The Next Day…)

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan were waiting around for Hiei and the others to meet them.

"Well while we're waiting for the group to come… what would you like for Christmas?" Yusuke asked Keiko.

"Aw sweetheart you don't need to get me anything! I know you've had trouble with your living conditions, I should be asking you what YOU need for Christmas!" Keiko responded.

"Aw babe." Yusuke said. He and Keiko began rubbing their noses together.

Kuwabara and Botan rolled their eyes.

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life." Botan said trying not to vomit.

"Please you'd be doing the same thing with the Namekian right now if you could." Kuwabara responded.

"And YOU'D be doing the same thing with Yukina if you wanted!"

"Shhhh!" Kuwabara said keeping Botan quiet. "I don't think the school heard you!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh please Kuwabara the whole school knows you like her!" Yusuke said.

"Kurama did a better job of hiding it however." Keiko whispered to her boyfriend.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing!" Keiko said with a smile.

Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama walked towards the other juniors.

"Good morning everyone!" Yukina said.

The four teens greeted the other teens as they formed their one group.

"So the three of us came to a decision about our parents last night." Hiei said.

"And what decision was that?" Botan asked.

Yukina was hesitant, but decided to tell her friends. "The three of us are joining the Spirit Detective Police Force."

"WHAT?" Yusuke and the others said.

"How can you even do that yet?" Keiko asked. "You guys are still minors, not even 17 yet!"

"That's the beauty of the Spirit World!" Kurama said. "Age ain't nothing but a number!"

"Are you sure you guys want to do this? It seems kind of… all of a sudden no?" Yusuke asked.

"We know it's crazy, but we've got to take this chance. If we can learn anything about our mom and dad by joining the police force, then it's worth it."

"Then what will happen when you find the information? You'll drop out?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Yukina said. "That was the original plan according to those two, but once you're in the Spirit World Academy, you have to be in there for at least two years."

"Whoa." Yusuke said. "Sounds kind of like a huge sacrifice."

"It is, but anything is worth finding our parents right now."

"Have you talked to Kikki about this?" Botan asked.

"No. Was I supposed to?"

Yusuke and the others stared at Hiei as if he'd lost it.

"Well that answered my question. But anyway, why is it such a big deal? We've got spirit powers! Who knows, it may even be a fun experience!"

"Yeah right." Yukina said under her breath.

"Besides, I'm sure Kikki won't mind!"

"It's obvious you've never been in a relationship before." Botan said laughing.

Kikki began to approach the group. Hiei noticed her.

"I'll prove you guys wrong right now. Watch!"

Hiei walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her. "Hey!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Well last night I made a pretty big decision?"

"Oh did you?" Kikki asked. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "What is it?"

"I've decided to join the police force!"

The smile on Kikki's face turned to shock. "Huh?"

"The Spirit Detective Police Force! I'm not just joining it though, so are Kurama and Yukina! I won't be alone."

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"… To find my parents?"

"So you run off and become an officer? That's crazy! You could get hurt out there!"

"It's no big deal Kikki! Especially now that I've mastered the Jagan Eye!"

"This isn't just fighting some low class demons! Being an officer could mean putting yourself up against A rank demons! Possibly even S ones!"

"You know about the ranking system?" Hiei asked.

"Well yeah. I wanted to know everything about your half demon side. I just want to be able to keep up with your mind."

"Impressive. Definitely a keeper." Yukina whispered to Kurama.

Kikki shook her head. "I can't believe you'd do something like this without even asking me! I know I'm supposed to be the weird one to everybody else, but I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to alert me about these types of things!"

Kikki unwrapped her arms around Hiei. "I'll see you later." She said walking off sadly.

"Kikki…" Hiei started.

The group stared at their friend. Hiei turned around to look at them.

"… Conversation probably could've gone a lot better than it did huh?"

Yusuke and the others nodded.

(Later…)

Kikki was talking with her friends.

"I mean I might be new to this whole relationship stuff, but you don't make crazy decisions like that by yourself do you?"

"No you do not! And you most definitely do not have to put up with him! I say dump him." Corina said.

Zoey elbowed Corina in the ribs. "Don't listen to this idiot over here Kikki. I know this is hard for you, but the best thing you can do right now is probably support him."

"What if he gets hurt though? I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Just… be prepared to take care of him if that does happen." Renee replied.

"But tell him he better not get hurt!" Bridget added.

Zoey was about to speak again when she saw Hiei approaching them.

"You're half demon in shining armor is here to see you!" She said with a smile.

Kikki looked nervous. "Uh oh."

"Go on ahead and work things out." Renee said giving her friend a gentle nudge.

Kikki walked over to Hiei. "…Hey."

"Hey. I'm so sorry that I upset you."

Kikki shrugged. "It's ok."

"No it's not. I was so focused on finding my parents I decided to do something crazy, completely ignoring your feelings. I'm kind of new at this relationship stuff."

"That's what I was just saying." Kikki said with a smile. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did though. Finding your parents is really important to you, and if it is, it's important to me!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Hiei hugged his girlfriend. Kikki's friends began to aw.

"I still can't get over the fact that out of all of us, SHE gets the older guy!" Corina said pouting.

(Later…)

It was after school, and Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama were prepared to go to the Spirit World.

"Well what time do you think you'll be back today?" Yusuke asked.

"Probably not until sometime later tonight. Don't worry I've already alerted my folks." Kurama said. "My mom's a little worried, but my dad's too busy being proud that I've decided to follow in the family footsteps to be upset."

Yusuke laughed. "Well good luck guys. I hope you're able to find what you're looking for by doing this."

"So do we." Yukina said.

The Spirit World portal opened, and the three teens crossed into it. The other four teens waved goodbye to the group until they were out of sight.

(Later…)

Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama walked up to the front of the training facility, and entered.

"I'm really hoping this goes well." Kurama said.

The teens walked up to the front of the building where they were greeted by one of the alien like sergeants.

"New recruits?"

"Yes sir." Hiei responded.

"Ok. Any past experience in any leadership or fighting positions?"

"Uh… I led a group of 10th graders in a rebellion against the school last year. Does that count?"

The sergeant looked at Kurama. "Works for me! What about you two?"

"I have healing powers." Yukina said.

"I can control the Jagan Eye."

The sergeant looked surprised. "Wait... that's a demonic technique. You're a demon!"

"Half demon!" Hiei said.

"We both are." Yukina added.

"Oh half human half demon hybrids… nice."

"He called us hybrids… should we be offended?" Yukina whispered.

The sergeant handed the teens each a form to fill out to enlist. Once each of them finished filling out their forms, they handed them back to the sergeant. He examined them.

"Well welcome to the Spirit Academy!" The sergeant said.

The gates opened revealing a bright light. The teenagers looked at each other worried, but hesitantly entered inside. They were greeted by a bunch of other people, ages ranging from teens to adults, walking around the inside of the academy. Someone else approached Hiei and the others.

"Here. Put these on."

Hiei and the others received training outfits. They put them on and began to walk around.

"So… I guess we go and get ourselves acquainted with the crowd?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah right. I'm going inside the main building over there. I'm sure they have all the criminal and officer records at hand. I'll be looking through those."

Kurama looked at Hiei surprised. "Are you insane? This is our first day here and you're trying to get us in trouble already!"

"Not us. You and Yukina can stay here and just try not to look suspicious. I'll be the one who's taking the leap of fate here!"

"Oh… works for me!" Kurama said relieved.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Someone please just mentally communicate with me if you think trouble is about to happen."

"Got it." Yukina said nodding. "Now hurry up and go before orientation starts!"

Hiei turned around and left his friends, quickly disappearing from them without anyone noticing.

"I really hope we can get away with this." Kurama told Yukina.

Yukina was silent, and Kurama looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I just really hope we didn't do this for nothing."

Kurama put his hand on Yukina's shoulder. "It won't be for nothing. I promise."

Yukina smiled at Kurama and he smiled back.

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS!"

Yukina and Kurama looked up to see a flying bat with one eye.

"ORIETNATION STARTS IN 10 MINUTES! GET TO THE STADIUM!"

The bat flew away leaving Kurama and Yukina alone again.

"Crap! Things are moving a lot quicker than I had hoped." Yukina said. "We better get to the stadium. I'll contact Hiei."

"Stupid bat ruining our moment." Kurama said quietly. "I mean uh… that bat was ridiculously loud."

Yukina laughed. "Wasn't he though?"

The two walked together towards the stadium.

(Meanwhile…)

Hiei was inside the building in the main office, searching on a computer.

"Where the hell do they keep files?" He asked.

Hiei was browsing through numerous folders containing information. He finally found the one he was looking for.

"Can I help you with something?"

A startled Hiei turned around, but saw nothing.

"Ahem… down here."

Hiei looked down to see a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth. He looked extremely confused.

"Yes I look like a three year old, but in reality I'm pretty sure I've lived centuries longer than you have!"

"Uh… who are you?" Hiei awkwardly asked.

"I'm Koenma! The person in charge of this police academy division… and I also own a pub downtown!"

"Oh…. That's nice."

"Now would you mind telling me what you're doing here? It's not every day I see a new recruit trying to break into top secret files."

"I was just… searching for something."

"Well in this academy we ask for information, not do something completely illegal. Sheesh for someone who wants to be an officer, you surely don't have any respect for the law do you?"

Hiei was quiet.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Since this is your first day, I'm going to let you off with a warning. DON'T let it happen again."

"Yes sir…" Hiei said sounding defeated.

"Good. Now orientation starts soon. Go to the stadium and wait for further directions."

Hiei stared at Koenma for a moment, and then walked out of the office. When Hiei was gone, Koenma walked up to the computer. He saw the folder "Officer Files" highlighted.

"Hmmm…. I wonder." Koenma said. He clicked on the folder and began going through files.

(Meanwhile…)

Hiei was walking around until he finally saw Yukina and Kurama. He sat in between the two.

"How did it go?" Yukina asked.

"So close…" Hiei said.

Kurama patted Hiei's back. "We're going to be doing this job for quite a while, so it's ok. I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to try again."

Hiei smiled. "Thanks Kurama. I guess you're right."

The three teens went silent as the orientation began.

"GREETINGS!" The bat shouted. "AND WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST DAY OF SPIRIT ACADEMY TRAINING!"

(Koenma's Office…)

Koenma was on the phone talking.

"I know now isn't the best time to say anything, but these recruits could find out more than they need to before they need to!"

"Well isn't there something you can do to throw them off the trail?" The man on the other line asked.

"I doubt it. This new cadet was smart enough to get in here and find our hidden folders on his first day, I don't think that a few tricks are going to throw him off for too long."

"Sounds like a smart kid." The man said.

"Well I'd hope you'd say that… he's your son after all."

The man looked surprised. "The cadet is… Hiei?"

"Mmmhmmm." Koenma responded.

"Is… Yukina with him?"

"Yes. She's there too. They're also being accompanied by a red haired person."

"Kurama." Hiei's dad said. Hiei's father turned to his wife. "They're ok."

Hiei's mother looked as if she were about to cry. "Thank goodness."

"As fantastic as this news is, we still can't let them find us yet. We're so close to finding out the truth about this whole operation. If they discover us, we'll be compromised."

"Understood, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"There is one way…" Hiei's dad started.

Koenma thought for a moment. His eyes began to widen. "Oh no! I can't let you do that!"

"You have to! If I know my son, he's going to break into that office again and again and again. Do you really want that?"

"No, but if he does that I can just kick him out can't I?"

"Do you honestly think it'll be that easy?"

"… Good point. You do realize however if I do what you're asking, I won't be able to help you on this S+ Ranked mission you know?"

"I know, but this is what we have to do."

Koenma shook his head. "You're a good one, both you and your wife. The best officers we've ever had here."

"Thank you sir. We probably should go now. Don't want anyone possibly tracking our conversation."

"Of course. Good luck out there officers. Make sure you stay hidden. Report any vital information to us as soon as you possibly can."

"Will do sir. Goodbye."

"Bye."

The two hung up their phones. Koenma highlighted both of Hiei's parents' files. He clicked delete.

_Are you sure? Yes – No_

Koenma sighed and clicked on yes.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Starting to delve into the mystery that is Hiei's parents more and more! Hope you enjoyed! See you next update!**


	85. Stand In The Rain

**A/N: Here we are with the next chapter of AHS folks! Enjoy!**

It was pouring down rain as Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the sidewalk hand in hand to Anime High School. Kenshin was holding an umbrella over their heads while Kaoru held his other available hand.

"Well with Christmas in a few weeks, I was wondering if you know what you want so I can go out and get it for you!"

Kenshin looked down at her and smiled. "All I want is you."

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Kaoru said snuggling up against her boyfriend a bit closer.

Kenshin kissed Kaoru on the forehead. "You see? We're so perfect together when we aren't arguing."

"I know right!" Kaoru agreed. "No drama equals a happy and perfect us!"

The couple finally arrived at AHS and saw a girl standing out on the steps in front of the entrance getting drenched with rain.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other confused.

"Should I go see what's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru shrugged. "Sure!"

Kenshin gave his girlfriend the umbrella and quickly walked over to the girl. He tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned around. Kenshin, the girl, and Kaoru looked surprised.

"TOMOE!" Kenshin and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe said happily embracing him.

Kaoru stood at the sight in shock.

(Later…)

Yukina was at her locker taking out her notebooks that she would need for the day.

"Psst."

Yukina continued filling her backpack up.

"Psst!"

Yukina zipped her backpack up and put it on her back.

"PSST!"

Yukina looked over to the right and saw Kaoru.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru motioned her friend to come over to her. Yukina walked over there.

"Hey Yukina."

"Hey Kaoru?" Yukina responded sounding confused. "What's up?"

"The worst thing that could've ever happened has happened!"

"What?"

"I'll show you myself. It's just too awful to say out loud!"

"Um... ok? Why didn't you just walk over to my locker by the way?"

"Because…"

Yukina looked at Kaoru for her answer.

"The upperclassmen hall scares me!"

Yukina laughed as Kaoru dragged her out of the upperclassmen hall and back into the freshmen and sophomore hallway.

"Sorry we haven't been able to hang out as much by the way." Yukina said.

"Aw don't worry about it! You're a junior now! Between trying to get your license, studying for SAT's, and managing your average AHS drama, I couldn't really blame you! I also heard you're a demon police officer in training?"

Yukina nodded and smiled.

"See? I could never be mad at you just because you have so much stuff on your plate."

"You're such a great friend!" Yukina said.

Kaoru and Yukina stopped at Kaoru's locker. Yukina's eyes widened.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Unfortunately." Kaoru replied upset.

"Well that sucks! But don't worry Kaoru. Kenshin's crazy about you. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Kaoru looked over at Yukina. "You think so?"

"I know so! Now I've got to go meet up with my brother he wants me to study with him before class. See you at lunch?"

"Ok!"

Yukina and Kaoru waved goodbye to each other as Yukina disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

Kaoru turned around to watch her boyfriend talk to Tomoe when Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame, and Sayo approached their friend.

"What's up Kaoru?" Yahiko said.

Kaoru pointed in the direction where Kenshin and Tomoe were. Yahiko, Tsubame, and Sanosuke looked surprised.

"TOMOE?" They said in shock.

"My reaction exactly!" Kaoru said.

Sayo looked confused. "Oh is that the girl Kaoru saw dancing with Kenshin at that party last year?" She asked Sano.

Sano quickly tried to hush his girlfriend as Kaoru glared at Sano.

"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT TOMOE?" She said beginning to stress out.

"Calm down Kaoru it's no big deal!"

Kaoru began nodding. "You're right. I have no idea why I'm stressing like I am. They're probably just catching up."

Down the hallway, Kenshin and Tomoe were talking.

"So my parents decided to take the promotion and move here! I was nervous about starting at a new school, but having you here isn't so bad now."

"Aw thanks! You've got me as a friend! And I'm sure my friends and my girlfriend will be happy to hang out with you!"

The smile on Tomoe's face slowly began to fade away. "… Girlfriend?"

"Yeah! The girl with the blue hair is my girlfriend. Kaoru Kamiya! She's made me so ridiculously happy! It'll be a year in a few months!"

Tomoe looked over at Kaoru. It was apparent that she was angry. After thinking for a moment, a devilish grin appeared on her face. She turned back to face Kenshin.

"You have something in your hair."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I'll get it though!"

Tomoe began to run her fingers through Kenshin's long hair. Kaoru's jaw dropped.

"Oh HELL no! I know this bitch just didn't!"

Kaoru began to angrily storm up to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"This isn't going to end well..." Sano said.

"I know." Sayo agreed. "Shall we go watch?"

Sanosuke and Sayo walked hand in hand down the hallway. Yahiko began to get lost in thought.

"Reminds me of the time over the summer my mom came to pick me up over the weekend from my dad's, and she saw his girlfriend who was wearing a white tee and no pants…"

Tsubame stared blankly at Yahiko, who began blushing with embarrassment from his random statement.

"We should follow them." Yahiko said quickly.

"Yes we should!" Tsubame said ignoring Yahiko's statement.

Kenshin was talking to Tomoe when he looked over to the right.

"There goes my girlfriend and my friend right now! Hey sweet-"

Kenshin was cut off by Kaoru's lips. She put her arms on Kenshin's shoulders as the two continued kissing. Tomoe looked upset and the couple's friends looked shocked. After a few more seconds the awkward and random make out session ended and Kaoru looked over at Tomoe with a fake smile.

"Oh hello! I'm Kaoru Kamiya! It's nice to meet you."

Sanosuke shook his head. "This is only going to get better before it gets worse.

"Wow." Kenshin said still dazed from the kiss. "What was that for?"

"Just showing my affection. Anything wrong?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"Not at all!"

There was a flash of lightning, and the rain began to pour harder.

"At this rate, I really don't see us staying in school all day." Sayo said.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Tsubame answered.

The warning bell rang and students began to head to class.

"Well there goes the first bell! Guess we better get going huh?" Kaoru asked.

"You think Tomoe will need help finding her classes?" Kenshin asked.

Tomoe was nodding excitedly.

"She'll be alright." Kaoru respond. "Now come on."

Tomoe frowned as Kaoru grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him away. Their friends followed soon after.

A look of anger appeared on Tomoe's face. "Ok. Two can play that game."

(Later…)

It was the end of second period and everyone was waiting for the lunch bell to ring. The teacher was outside talking to someone while the class began to chatter. Kenshin and Kaoru were rubbing their noses against each other. Yahiko and Tsubame, who were in the row behind the rolled their eyes.

"This is so gross. Get a room people!"

"Oh come one Yahiko, you know you'd be doing the same thing if you had a girlfriend!"

Tsubame started packing her things up as Yahiko looked at her.

"Yeah I would." He said quietly.

Tsubame finished packing her backpack. "You say something?"

"Huh…? Uh I said that not all couples do PDA!"

Tsubame used her thumb to point behind them. Yahiko looked to see Sano and Sayo rubbing their noses against each other as well.

"For the love of… whatever!"

Tsubame begin to laugh. The teacher walked back into class.

"ATTENTION!" He said sound like a sergeant.

The class stopped what they were doing, and put their attention on the teacher.

"We have a new student today!"

Kaoru looked confused and then she frowned. "Oh please don't let it be-"

"Tomoe Yukishiro!"

Kaoru put her head down on her desk. Kenshin looked surprised.

"Hey everyone! I know it's the end of second block, but it hit me that I've been staying in the wrong class all day. How stupid of me!"

The class began laughing.

"FUNNY AND HOT!" One of the random sophomores shouted.

Kaoru turned around and glared at him. The sophomore got quiet.

The lunch bell rang and the students got up from their seats and began to head out of the door.

The group stood up and Kenshin walked over to Tomoe.

"You're going to love our teacher. He seems a little weird at times, but he really gets us to understand the lesson."

"That's great! What if I don't understand the lesson though? Shall you tutor me?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes annoyed. She walked over to Sano and her other friends.

"Kenshin is great, but he's so stupidly oblivious." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tsubame asked.

"Tomoe is trying to steal Kenshin away from me and he doesn't realize it!"

Sanosuke looked a little skeptical at first. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to suggest that?"

"Don't you remember what happened in 5th grade?"

Sanosuke and Yahiko rolled their eyes.

"Here we go with this story AGAIN." Yahiko whined.

Sayo and Tsubame looked at each other confused. "What story?" They asked in unison.

"Kaoru's about to tell us the story of her ex-boyfriend from fifth grade." Sanosuke explained.

"His name was Kiyo. I was crazy about the kid! I spent four months trying to gain the attention of that boy, and when he FINALLY asked me out, I was on top of the world!"

"Awww!" The girls said.

"So eventually this new girl comes to the elementary school, and almost instantly she fell for him! Even though she knew I was going out with him, during the pep rally she sang a 'love song' she wrote just for him, and then I got dumped at the playground the next day!"

"Ouch." Sayo said.

"I know right! And get this. The two have been together ever since!"

Yahiko thought for a moment. "Wait a minute… didn't Kiyo get her pregnant recently?"

Kaoru laughed. "That's what she gets! That heifer did to me what Tomoe's trying to do with Kenshin!"

"So you think Kenshin will knock her up?" Yahiko joked.

The grin on Kaoru's face faded quickly.

"Relax Kaoru it's just a joke!"

"Besides Kaoru, I still think you should try to see Tomoe as a kind and non-flirtatious person first!" Sano added.

"Oh come on Sano! Look at her!"

The group looked to see Kenshin and Tomoe having a conversation while Tomoe twirled her hair.

"Who even twirls their hair anymore? It's not the 1950s!"

"Maybe you're just getting a little stressed." Sayo suggested.

Kaoru shook her head. "She's not eating with us. I hope she knows that!"

Kaoru looked over at her friends who said nothing. She then walked over to Kenshin and gently pulled him away from Tomoe.

"She's… not eating with us is she?"

"Well… yeah I assumed she would. Why not?"

"Because… I don't really want her too?"

"Why not?"

Kaoru wanted to say something, but decided up against it. "Forget it. Never mind."

Kenshin looked confused as Kaoru grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to lunch." She said as she walked out of the classroom.

Kenshin looked at his friends. "What's her problem?"

The group shrugged, pretending they didn't know what was up with Kaoru's random shift in mood.

"Aw who cares she'll be alright."

Sano and the others looked surprised at what Tomoe said.

"I mean… we should check up on her to see if she'll be alright!"

"Tomoe's right guys. Let's go!" Kenshin said.

"Looks like Kaoru was the one who was right. Tomoe's after Kenshin!" Yahiko said.

(Meanwhile…)

Kaoru was sitting at lunch with her head down when Yukina walked up to her.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

Kaoru lifted her head up. "Tomoe is the problem."

"What happened?"

"No one believes that she's trying to edge me out of Kenshin's life!"

"Maybe it's not as obvious to everyone else because Kenshin isn't their boyfriend."

Kaoru shrugged.

"You sure it's not… insecurities?"

"Insecurities? What? I don't have any!" Kaoru said beginning to get upset.

"Ok, ok! Sorry I brought that up!" Yukina apologized.

"It's alright. I just wish that my friends would believe me when I say I know what I'm talking about!"

Yukina and Kaoru sat in silence for a moment when Yukina thought about something.

"Well you could put Kenshin through a test."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked confused, but interested.

"Did you notice that the lunch lines are closed?"

Kaoru looked over to the left to notice that the lights were off in the school's kitchen and no food had been prepared.

"I heard that Principal Otagi was sending students home early because there's going to be some more intense rain, with a chance of snow!"

"Really? That's great! … But what does that have to do with me exactly?"

"Knowing Tomoe, she's going to want Kenshin to walk her home in the rain."

Kaoru scoffed. "Like that'll happen."

"Give Kenshin the opportunity to walk Tomoe home!"

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that exactly?"

"Look, Kenshin's a great guy, but if you think Tomoe is really going to pose a threat to you, then you need to see what you're dealing with."

Kaoru was silent.

"If Kenshin does the right thing, you two will be walking hand in hand down the sidewalk all the way back home."

"And if he does the wrong thing?"

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

The girls sighed when someone called Yukina's name. She looked up.

"Come over here!" It was Kuwabara.

Yukina smiled. "Ok!"

Kaoru looked at Yukina and smiled. "Oh I see it looks like someone's got a little love interest of their own!"

Yukina blushed. "What? Me? No way!"

"Uh huh." Kaoru said with a smile, not believing Yukina.

"Whatever!" Yukina said laughing.

Kaoru looked at Kuwabara and then back at Yukina. "Eh he's pretty cute! He better be good enough for you!"

"He's cool. I don't know if he'll ever make a move or not. Maybe I should be the one to initiate the 'romancing'?"

"No way!" Kaoru said. She thought for a minute. "Go over there and make him want to ask you out!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Make him fall for you and give him a reason to ask you out!"

"But what about you?" Yukina asked. "I don't want you to be here by yourself!"

"Oh I'll be fine! Kenshin and the others should be coming any second now!"

Yukina looked unconvinced.

"Go!" Kaoru said reassuring her.

Yukina got up. "Alright. Text me later then?"

"Will do!" Kaoru said.

Yukina waved goodbye and walked away from Kaoru, when Kenshin and the others approached her.

Kenshin quickly sped over to his girlfriend and sat beside her.

"You ok?" Kenshin asked.

"… Yeah… yeah!" She said reassuringly. "Just… my time of the month you know."

Sanosuke and the others looked at each other knowing that wasn't what the problem was. Tomoe rolled her eyes over Kenshin's concern for Kaoru. She looked around.

"I thought it was lunchtime? It looks as if the cafeteria is closed!"

"It's because it is." Kaoru responded smartly.

Tomoe glared at her. "Hey Kenshin?" she started innocently. "You think you can come with me to see if I can get a drink or something?"

Kenshin was too busy holding Kaoru's hand to pay attention to what Tomoe was saying. She frowned.

"It's not that complicated Tomoe. Just walk over there and ask!" Yahiko said rudely.

Tomoe looked offended. "Whatever." She said storming off angrily.

Kaoru smiled and Yahiko winked at her. All of a sudden, Principal Otagi's voice came over the intercom.

"Excuse me students! In about an hour, the weather is said to get a lot worse, and we will have a snowstorm approaching us very soon!"

"Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas after all." Sanosuke said.

"So as a result, the area has decided to release all schools as of now to leave and get home safely. You are dismissed! Have a nice day!"

Students began to cheer at the good news, until there was a flash of lightning and more intense rain.

"We need to hurry up and get home." Sanosuke said.

"I agree. Let's go get the umbrella out of my locker." Sayo said wrapping her hands around her boyfriend's arm.

"Call you guys later!" Sanosuke said.

The group waved goodbye to them.

Yahiko began thinking for a minute and a smile appeared on his face. He then put on his best sad face.

"You know, even if my dad gets off early he won't be home until 3. Not to mention I just realized I forgot my house key, so-"

"Oh don't worry Yahiko!" Tsubame said. "You can come with me. I'm going to help my sister close the Akabeko early so we can get prepared for the storm. You can even have a free beef pot!"

"Well… if you insist." Yahiko said with a smile.

"Come on!" Tsubame said grabbing Yahiko's hand. "See you guys later!"

Yahiko turned around giving his friends the thumbs up. Kenshin and Kaoru laughed as they waved goodbye to their friends.

"Guess it's time you and I get going huh?" Kenshin asked offering his hand out to Kaoru.

"I believe it is." Kaoru replied with a smile.

The couple walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand down the hallway. They opened the doors leading to outside to see it raining and pouring out.

"This is crazy! Can you believe all of this will be snow in an hour?"

"I know right! I wonder if they'll still make us go to school the rest of this week?"

Before Kenshin could answer he looked and saw Tomoe, soaking wet, sitting on a bench outside of the school. Kaoru noticed this as well and had to stop herself from laughing.

The couple walked up to her.

"Um… Tomoe?" Kenshin asked.

Tomoe looked up at Kenshin without saying anything.

"You ok?"

Tomoe feigned a smile. "Yeah. My dad said he'd pick me up in about half an hour, and I just don't feel like going back inside."

"Oh… well let's go Kenshin!" Kaoru said grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked a few steps before Kenshin stopped.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru asked.

"… I feel that maybe we shouldn't leave her alone."

Kaoru looked devastated. "Huh? Why do you say that?"

"I don't know it just seems wrong for me to leave her alone. Maybe we should wait until her father shows up?"

Kaoru thought about what Yukina said and then paused for a moment.

"… You could always offer to take her home."

Kenshin looked confused. "What? Right now?"

Kaoru nodded and then walked away… "I mean if you really want to." She said with a smile, knowing for sure that Kenshin would walk her home instead.

Kenshin walked up to Kaoru and the umbrella covered her head again. Before she could speak, Kenshin handed Kaoru the umbrella. She looked surprised.

"This way you can stay dry and I'll just give Tomoe my coat to wear over her head to keep her from getting anymore wet!"

Kaoru, obviously hurt, decided to fake a smile to avoid showing her true feelings. "That's… nice of you Ken."

Kenshin kissed Kaoru. "I can't just leave you here to stand in the rain! What kind of boyfriend would I be?"

Kaoru watched Kenshin run over to Tomoe and take off his coat and put it over Tomoe's head. The two then walked away.

"You kind of just did Kenshin…" Kaoru said quietly. She then slowly began to walk home.

**A/N: Awww poor Kaoru :( Tomoe's moving in! Do you think their relationship is going to last? You'll have to keep reading to find out! See you next update!**


	86. Welcome To My Life

**A/N: Ok folks here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Zoey was typing up a paper. It was 11 pm and she was exhausted.

"And…done."

Zoey then printed her paper when her older cousin Goku walked in.

"You know dinner was like 5 hours ago right?"

"I have too much work to do! I just finished my paper so I wouldn't have to do it over winter break."

"Well now that you're done, come eat!" Goku said.

"No! Next, I've got to write up a budget report for my club and then submit it, and then give a reason why to the school board why we should have an increased budget!"

Goku looked at his cousin surprised. "I don't know if you knew this or not, but you're in the 9th grade! Why do you have so much crap to do? I'm literally doing less work than you and I'm a senior!"

"It's hard out there for a half human half Saiyan girl these days."

Goku laughed. "Well at least you still have your humor in tact!"

Zoey looked at Goku. "I wasn't kidding."

The smile Goku had on his face was quickly erased. "Just please come and eat so mom and dad can stop bothering me."

"Tell auntie and uncle that they can just put it in the fridge and I promise I'll eat before I go to bed tonight."

Goku sighed. "Suit yourself."

Goku closed the door, and Zoey refocused back on her computer.

(The Next Day…)

Goku and Zoey were walking on the snowy pathway to AHS.

"Ah the last day before winter break! You excited?"

Zoey shrugged. "It's whatever. I guess when you think about it, it is two weeks away from drama."

Goku looked over at Zoey. "Really? That's what keeps this place interesting to me."

Zoey looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Goku and Zoey finally reached AHS when Goku spotted his group of friends. He pointed over at them.

"My life currently revolves around a friend who just broke up with his girlfriend 3 weeks ago, while my best friend is still coping with the loss of his ex-girlfriend-"

"Who you're still in love with I might add!" Zoey said with a smirk.

"… That is neither here nor there!" Goku said. "While ANOTHER friend is hesitant to get together with a girl he should have been with last year!"

"All that sounds so unnecessary and so complicated. Wouldn't you just like to have a day without drama or anything to make you wish school would explode?"

"I had days like that a long time ago until I realized that high school is the center of drama. It's impossible for you not to have drama here! The thing is, is that high school sets you up for the real world because no matter where you go, drama will always be present."

Zoey was quiet. "I never really thought about it like that before."

"Yeah it took me a while to realize it but I'm glad I finally figured it out!"

"Zoey!"

Zoey looked over to see her friends motioning for her to come over.

"I'll see you after school!" Goku told his younger cousin.

"Ok! Thanks for the advice Goku! Drama's unavoidable, so you may as well just go and look for it yourself!" Zoey said while walking away.

"… Wait Zoey that's not what I meant! Zoey!" Goku called out, but it was too later. Zoey was out of earshot.

"Hey guys!" Zoey said more energized.

"This is new. What's up with you?" Corina asked.

"Does she need to have a reason to be happy Corina?" Renee asked annoyed.

Corina rolled her eyes. "Once again no one was talking to you."

"Oh ignore them Zoey!" Kikki said. "What's up?"

"I just had a talk with Goku and-"

"Goku is so cute." Bridget said.

Zoey stared at her for a moment. "Anyway! We had a conversation and I realized that I have to stop being so stressed and let life take its course!"

"That's the spirit Zo!" Kikki said.

"And it's also convenient!" Bridget added.

"Convenient? How so?"

"This reporter from the school paper wants to do an interview with you and shadow you for a day so he can get the insight on what it's like to be a freshman with advances classes while running a successful after school club."

Zoey smiled. "Someone wants to interview me?"

"And let the ego inflation begin." Corina said.

"Oh please Corina don't get jealous. No one's ego will ever get as big as yours." Renee said with a smile.

Corina stuck her tongue out at Renee while Kikki looked over at Zoey.

"So you have any idea what you plan on showing our little reporter friend?"

"Hmm… I was thinking that the reporter could catch how stressful and dramatic our lives are outside of the club."

The girls looked at each other confused.

"Stressful?" Renee asked.

"Dramatic?" Bridget repeated.

"What friends do you hang out with? Our lives are pretty decent." Kikki said.

"What are you talking about? There's Sada and Naoko constantly bothering us and Mark won't talk to me because he thinks Wesley and I are dating!"

"No offense Zoey, but those are your problems." Bridget said.

"What? We all share problems!" Zoey said.

"No we don't!" Renee argued. "I find myself having a good life with no problems whatsoever!"

"You feel like you and your boyfriend are losing the spark between you." Zoey told her.

Renee's smile then went to a frown. "I mean… it's not that serious…."

Kikki looked upset. "Zoey! Don't try to point out other people's problems! That's mean!"

"I'm sorry… you've seemed to be thinking so clearly since Hiei's barely around anymore. All that police training huh?"

"… I miss Hiei." Kikki said sadly.

"Zoey!" Bridget said upset.

"Oh don't start with me Ms. 'Hopelessly in love with Goku'!"

Bridget acted as if she didn't know what Zoey was talking about. "Crush? What crush?"

Corina started laughing. "Wow Zoey I didn't know you had an inner bitch!"

Zoey mocked Corina's laugh. "I know I didn't either! Must have come out of me when you started acting nicer after you fell in love with someone who isn't rich!"

"I do not have dreams about Dren!" Corina said.

The girls all stared at Corina.

"… I've fallen for a middle class boy." Corina admitted. "My world is so over."

Zoey went back up to her friends. "Now that we're all on the same page, we can finally say that we can show the reported how our lives really are!"

"I still don't see it happening." Bridget said.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "What's wrong now?"

"Well rumor has it that Sada caught an STD from some guy she lied to at a party saying she was 18 so he could get him to sleep with her."

Zoey frowned. "Normally I'd love news like that, but it's unfortunate because now we have nothing to show the reporter!"

"Or we could just show them what it's like to be a host… like originally planned." Renee said.

"OR we could just invade my cousin and his friend's personal lives and pretend that's our drama as well!"

Renee shook her head.

"I say we do it!" Bridget said.

"Goku will never fall for you." Corina told Bridget, who then began to frown.

"Well… who do we go to first?" Kikki asked.

"Not the guys. They're too rude and would probably keep asking us why we're there."

"So… we go to the girls?" Renee asked.

Zoey nodded. "At the most we can at least pretend we're part of the conversation and try to act sympathetic."

"I guess it's work a shot." Bridget said.

"This is so stupid!"

"Renee can you shut up? It's the last day before winter break will you at least let us have some fun?" Corina asked.

"Fine. I'll keep quiet for the remainder of the day." Renee said. She then pretended to zip her lips up, throw away the key, and then folded her arms.

"Probably the wisest decision she's made all year." Corina said with a smirk.

Renee slapped Corina on the back of the head as the girls walked into the school.

(In the cafeteria…)

Bulma was scarfing down her breakfast as her best friend Chichi watched.

"You want me to get you another tray? I can if you'd like."

Bulma shook her head. "No I'm fine… ok maybe a few more of those breakfast burritos."

Chichi smiled. "You know…" She started. "Vegeta should be the one who's getting you food you know…" She said quieter. "Considering the fact that…"

"I know Chichi I know…" Bulma said upset.

"Have you decided whether or not you're going to tell him about you being…"

Bulma noticed Zoey and her friends coming towards them. "Ix nay the egnancy talk pray!"

"You know I don't understand Pig Latin!" Chichi said confused.

Bulma grabbed her friend and set her down beside her.

"Oh hey girls! What's going on over here?" Zoey asked.

"Oh nothing! Just having a nice chat with Bulma about winter break plans!" Chichi said.

Corina looked to see all of the trays on the table.

"Girls I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day but geez you must watch your figure or you'll blow up like a balloon."

"Corina!" Zoey said.

Bulma looked at Chichi. "I really don't feel like putting up with freshmen today." She said through her teeth.

"Understood." Chichi whispered back. "Well girls it was nice seeing you, but we really must get to class! We'll see you around!"

Chichi took Bulma's hand and the girls quickly left the cafeteria.

"Wait!" Zoey said. But the girls had already left the cafeteria room.

"Your fat joke pissed them off!" Kikki said.

"It wasn't a joke I was being serious!"

Corina and Kikki began to argue back and forth when Renee looked around the cafeteria. She tapped Bridget on the shoulder and turned her in the direction she was looking at. Bridget's eyes widened.

"The reporter is here!" Bridget said.

Corina and Kikki stopped arguing and Zoey took to the front. The reporter approached them.

"Hello Zoey. My name is Mia Ikumi and I'll just be shadowing you today. Is that alright?"

Zoey nodded. "Sure, but I highly doubt you'll find anything interesting in our lives. In all honesty, besides budget cuts, meetings with scary adults, and trying to strategically find ways to handle large groups of teenagers, I don't really have that much going on."

Ikumi looked surprised. "You don't think that going up against adults to fight for the students is exciting?"

Zoey thought for a moment. "Hmm… I guess I never really thought about it like that before."

"You're a fourteen year old correct?"

Zoey nodded.

"And yet you still manage to handle a group of people ranging from ages 14-18! You don't find that impressive?"

Zoey began to get quiet as the others smiled. Corina then frowned.

"Didn't we try to tell her this like 10 minutes ago? I don't understand!"

"So… you think my life is pretty impressive just with that stuff? It's not really dramatic though!"

"You don't need to have drama in your life to be happy. I mean when things get complicated, you'll have to embrace it so you won't let it get you down, but you don't ever go searching for drama!"

"Moral of the story!" Bridget whispered to Kikki.

"Well if that's how you really feel then… come on! There's a lot of stuff I can tell you then!" Zoey said.

The reporter smiled. "Lead the way!"

"Come on girls!"

The girls followed Zoey, and the reporter followed them all.

(Later…)

Zoey was just closing the club when Renee walked in.

"Look!"

Renee handed a paper to Zoey.

"Read it. Ikumi managed to get out the issues today before all the students left for break!"

Zoey examined the paper. "Welcome To My Life: Tokyo Mew Mew President Zoey Hanson lets the school inside her intricate life, informing us what it's like to be a freshman in charge of running a club."

The girls were smiling.

"That actually doesn't sound too bad!" Corina said sounding impressed.

The girls surrounded their leader and began to read the paper.

"Ikumi really has a future in writing I tell you!" Kikki said.

"Here you girls can read it if you want. Just bring it back to me this weekend."

"Deal!" The girls agreed.

Zoey smiled. "Well then I'll see you all on the weekend!"

The girls waved to Zoey as she walked out. Zoey put a sign on the door saying "Out for Winter Break", and walked out of the room.

"Zoey!"

Zoey stopped and looked around. When she saw no one in the hallway, she begin to speed up her pace, getting freaked out.

"Zoey!"

Zoey stopped and turned around to see Mark walking up to her. A look of shock appeared on Zoey's face.

"Oh… hey Mark."

"Hey. Um… how are you doing?"

"Fine. Just about to go home."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I… saw the article in the paper about you. It was really cool that you were the front page."

Zoey began to look irritated. "Yeah… well I'm going to go. See you later."

"Wait." Mark said. "I'm sorry about getting so jealous about you and Wesley."

Zoey turned around. "There's nothing to get jealous over! Wesley and I are just friends. I don't even look at him in that kind of way!"

"I know! I feel like such a jerk. Maybe I can make it up to you though?"

"Really? How?" Zoey asked surprised.

"Maybe we could go to the arcade?"

Zoey smiled. "Ok. I'd like that."

Mark nodded. "Cool. So we'll just make plans since it's winter break and all, and you can just let me know."

"Ok! I'll see you then!"

Mark smiled then walked away from Zoey, who then began to squeal. She skipped out of the school to see Goku standing out front.

"You actually waited for me! I'm so happy!"

"Don't get used to it." Goku said. "Now about what I said earlier-"

"No need a freshman explained it to me a lot better than you did!"

"What? I explained it perfectly! You obviously misinterpreted what I said."

"Yeah right." Zoey scoffed.

Goku smiled. "Nice article by the way kid."

"Why thank you." Zoey replied with a smile.

The two relatives walked away together.

**A/N: Filler I know I know, but the next chapter won't be. See you next update.**


	87. I Will Survive

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy folks!**

Chichi was in Bulma's room on her computer while Bulma was lying down on her bed.

"It says here that in the 15th week of pregnancy, it is best to start lying down on your left side to avoid decreasing circulation to the fetus."

Bulma sighed. "Great. I lose my boyfriend and I can't sleep on my right side. That's my good side!" She turned to her left side to lie down.

Chichi turned around. "I'm sorry." She frowned.

Bulma shook her head. "It's whatever. I got myself in this situation."

"How are your parents taking the news?"

"Mom's still as supportive as ever. Dad's improving too. He went from being mega pissed, extremely pissed, sort of pissed, pissed, pretending to be ok with it, and now is at the extremely worried stage."

"Can you blame him? Human mothers who give birth to half Saiyan babies tend to have lots of complications. It's not a Saiyan woman giving birth to a half human you know."

"I know that, but don't let my dad know it! Then he'll go into the mega worried stage!"

The girls were silent for a minute when Bulma put her hands on her stomach.

"When do you think it's going to be super obvious?"

"Honestly? Some students are speculating now, but a lot of people are saying it's not true."

Bulma sighed. "Thank Kami. I don't need the whole school looking at me like they do every other pregnant girl."

"Aw come on Bulma! It's 2012, no one is going to judge a pregnant teen these days."

Bulma sat up straight. "I'm not worried about being judged. Screw them. I just hate being felt sorry for."

"How so?" Chichi asked curious.

"People are going to be like 'aw look at the poor pregnant girl with no one to take care of her, I feel _so_ bad for her'. I hate when people do stuff like that!"

Chichi walked over and sat beside her best friend on the bed. "You've got me! We can deal with this together!"

Bulma smiled. "Thanks Chichi."

"… You'd have Vegeta too if you just tell him."

Bulma groaned. "This is none of his business. He wanted a breakup and he got one!"

"He didn't know there was a baby involved Bulma!"

"And he won't tomorrow when we get back from winter break will he?" Bulma asked.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." Chichi said offended.

"I know… I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so freaked out. I feel so alone."

"Well… how about we talk about something else then?"

Bulma nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Chichi sighed. "Well it's been two months, and although it took a lot longer than expected, I can say that I'm over Krillin."

"What about Goku's rejection?"

Chichi looked at her friend. "Yeah, still working on that one."

The girls both laid their heads on pillows.

"I thought senior year was going to be easy?"

"Who are you telling? That drunk little bastard who revealed everyone's secrets last year ruined everything!"

"Not everything… I'd still be with Yamcha and you still would've been with Krillin!"

"What? We were going to tell Goku that night!"

Bulma looked at her friend.

"Ok we probably would've chickened out but still!"

The girls began to laugh. When they stopped Chichi looked at Bulma.

"Do you miss Vegeta, Bulma?"

"As much as you miss Goku."

Chichi was shocked. "That's a whole lot then."

"Exactly. But what can I do about it?"

"Tell him everything! Vegeta has changed a lot over the years! He won't be afraid."

Bulma was quiet. "I…don't know."

"Well that's better than the 'hell no!' I thought you were going to say!"

A small smile appeared on Bulma's face.

"You don't have to decide right now, just think about it ok?"

Bulma nodded. "Alright."

Chichi got up off the bed. "Get the nutrients and stuff you need to feed your baby. You've got a half Saiyan in there, so you need to eat a lot! Don't worry about gaining the extra weight."

"Uh huh." Bulma said smiling.

"And get lots of rest! School starts back up first thing you know!"

"Yes ma'am!" Bulma said saluting her friend.

Chichi rolled her eyes, but smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Bulma said waving to her friend as she exited her bedroom.

(The Next Day…)

The seniors were in the AHS hallways. The guys were staring at Chichi, who was at her locker taking books out.

"Well… go for it man." Piccolo said to Krillin.

Krillin gulped. "What if I choke?"

"You'll be fine!" Goku said. "Say it just as we rehearsed it."

"It's not that serious Krillin, just go on and get it over with!" Vegeta snapped.

"Ok Mr. Cranky Saiyan. Someone's obviously not over Bulma."

Vegeta was about to walk over to Krillin when Goku and Piccolo quickly shoved him away towards Chichi's direction. He began to walk over to her. Chichi looked to see him standing there, and it was an awkward silence between the two.

"…Hey." Krillin said.

"Hi…" Chichi responded.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Well… I guess I'll talk to you later." Krillin said. He quickly turned around and ran off.

"Bye?" Chichi said confused at the conversation.

Krillin ran back to the guys. "I said it!"

"And?" Goku asked waiting for his best friend to reply.

"I felt nothing between us! It's official! I'm free! I will survive!"

Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta cheered and congratulated their friend.

"This is a huge moment for you buddy!" Goku said.

"Now you're finally ready to step back on out into the dating world!"

"Oh I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." Krillin said.

"All in good time I suppose." Goku said.

"Speaking of getting over someone, how are you doing Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Eh. It's whatever."

The guys looked at each other knowing that Vegeta was obviously lying.

"Oh is that so?" Krillin asked grinning.

"Yep. Problem?"

Krillin looked around and saw a girl. He pointed at her. "Go ask her out then."

Vegeta looked surprised. "Seriously? Why?"

"Why not? You've been single for a good month now. If you're over her already then why not?"

"Because I'm not attracted to her, I'm not going to walk up to a random girl and scare her off and I'm not-"

"Over Bulma!" Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo said at the same time.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You idiots don't know anything."

Vegeta began to walk away as the guys tried calling him back. He walked towards the doors when they opened and Bulma walked in. The two looked at each other for a long minute. Chichi, Goku, and the others observed this stare.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, staring at him speechless, while Vegeta stared long at Bulma. Bulma shook her head as if she were snapping out of a trance and walked right past Vegeta.

"Goku, Piccolo, Krillin." Bulma said quickly greeting them and continuing down the hallway.

Bulma was gone before the guys could even say anything to her. Vegeta turned around and looked at the guys. They were all quiet. He then continued to walked out of the school.

Chichi walked up to her guy friends for the first time in weeks. "Ok, I know we haven't been talking because of the awkwardness between me and him-" Chichi said pointing to her and Krillin back and forth.

"Which I'm completely over I might add!" Krillin put in.

"… Anyway! We need to find a way to decrease the awkwardness between… well… everyone!"

"I agree." Piccolo said. "It's our senior year of high school for crying out loud we should not be spending it being divided like this!"

Goku looked at Chichi for a minute. "Could I really possibly put old feelings behind to reunite our group together?" He thought to himself.

"Goku!"

Goku snapped out of his personal thoughts.

"You in?" Chichi asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah. Let's bring our group back together."

Chichi smiled. "Good. Now the problem is what do we need to do?"

"You don't know?" Krillin asked.

Chichi shook her head. "I'm stumped."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just get them back together? It's obvious that the two aren't over each other."

"I don't think you've realized that you're talking about having the two most stubborn seniors in school reconcile and admit that they were wrong."

"… You're right."

"Piccolo, you know them the best. How would you go about getting the two back together?"

"I'd let nature take its course. Vegeta got me and Bulma talking, but that was even after months. Talking about getting those two back together would take more time than we have."

"It's only January!" Krillin said.

"Doesn't matter." Piccolo said. "You have to let them work it out."

Chichi felt her phone vibrate and checked her message.

"That Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom."

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Piccolo said.

"Uh no!"

"Why not? You just said I know her the best!"

"I know but… the girls' bathroom Pic?"

"…True." Piccolo said.

"I'll just see you guys at lunch." Chichi said.

Chichi left the guys alone.

"Speaking of leaving, I have to get to physics class myself. Mr. Gero will kill me if I'm tardy again."

"Alright buddy then we'll see you later!" Goku said.

Krillin walked away leaving Goku and Piccolo alone.

"I'm impressed Goku."

"With what?"

"You weren't awkward around Chichi at all! Even though… you know."

"Yeah I do. And I realized that I can't give into my own personal feelings when all of my friends are broken up right now. We'll just have to act like it's seventh grade again!"

"Ah yes, when everyone was single. It was a much simpler time then." Piccolos aid.

"Tell me about it." Goku said sadly.

Piccolo patted Goku's back. "If it's meant to happen, it will. Don't stress yourself out alright?"

Goku nodded, and the two began to walk down the hallway.

(Meanwhile…)

Chichi walked inside the girls' bathroom. Bulma was sitting down alone in a stall crying.

"Bulma?"

"I'm so confused Chichi." Bulma sobbed. "Seeing him again just brought out all the feelings I had back again, but I can't…can't….I can't tell him about the baby. I'm weak."

Chichi frowned, heartbroken at her friend's sadness. She opened the stall and went to hug her friend.

"It's ok Bulma I understand. This is your baby, and you do what you feel most comfortable doing. Alright?"

Bulma nodded.

"You need some serious cheering up. The Winter Formal is in a few weeks. You want to go?"

"The pregnant girl going to a dance? A little weird don't you think? I may not even be able to fit into a dress in a few weeks."

"Aw come on Bulma. It'll be the perfect way to wrap up the semester. No drama just hanging out and laughing and enjoying yourself."

"Or at least try to." Bulma said.

Chichi put her arm around her friend. "Things will get better with time. I promise."

Bulma wiped away her tears. "I sure hope so. I'd rather this be the hormones making me overly emotional rather than cry before first period even starts."

Chichi smiled. "It's probably a mixture of both."

Bulma smiled. "You're like the best friend ever you know?"

"I try!" Chichi said.

(Later…)

Goku, Chichi, Krillin, and Piccolo were sitting together at lunch.

"So… any progress made?" Piccolo asked.

"Nope. What about on your part?" Chichi asked.

"We haven't seen Vegeta since he walked out this morning." Goku said.

Chichi sighed. "We're going to have a long way to go with these two won't we?"

"That might be the understatement of the year." Piccolo said.

Bulma walked out of the lunch line with a huge tray. The guys stared in shock.

"Wow Goku that looks like something you'd bring out of the cafeteria."

"I know right?" Goku said.

Piccolo looked at Bulma's tray and then looked at her suspiciously.

"Hey guys. Is it ok if I sit here?"

"No problem!" Krillin said.

Bulma sat beside Krillin and across from Chichi.

"Way to be inconspicuous." Chichi whispered.

Bulma shrugged and began chowing down on her food.

"This has the potential to be quite the year." Piccolo said.

"Sure does." Goku said looking at Chichi. When she began to look in his direction, he quickly turned away from her.

**A/N: Alright people that's it for this chapter. Someone asked me a good question the other day, so I'd like to address that now. Although Bulma is pregnant, even if I do choose to make the baby a boy, don't expect it to be Trunks. This is an AU after all, so don't expect everything to be canon! Anyway, hope you liked! See you next update!**


	88. Close Your Eyes

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS people! Enjoy!**

Keiko and Botan were walking down the sidewalk on the way home.

"Did you get today's math assignment because I surely didn't." Botan said.

"I'll explain it to you when we get home. Can you believe me and Yusuke have been going out for over 8 months?"

"And yet I'm still the one who's single and have no romance in my life." Botan pouted.

"Aw Botan! You should ask Piccolo to the Winter Formal!"

"As if he'd say yes! I mean we talk and hang out from time to time, but I don't know… unlike last year, I get the distinct feeling he only sees me as a friend instead of more than friends."

Keiko frowned. "I'm sorry Botan."

Botan shrugged. "At least I know you're happy right?"

Keiko smiled. "But that doesn't mean you don't deserve a little happiness either!"

"Well technically almost everyone in our group is unhappy except for you, Yusuke, Hiei, and Yukina."

"Kuwabara asked her to the Formal?"

"Yep. He did it in like the most romantic way ever too. He used his spirit energy to create fireworks at the park last night and it spelled out 'Would you go to the winter formal with me?'"

"Wow that is romantic. And poor Kurama! He must be devastated that she accepted his offer."

"Yeah he's been sulking all week because of it. He told me that he'd use the weekend to get over it until he realized that they both live in the same house."

"We need to cheer him up. How I wonder?"

"You know Hiei asked Kikki to the formal too."

Keiko looked shocked. "You mean he actually _asked_ someone to go to a public event with him?"

"Not only asked, he asked her over a private dinner."

"Kikki has actually turned Hiei into… a softie!"

Botan laughed. "I know right?"

"Kurama totally needs a date now."

"I'll work on it! Maybe I'll go with him. We're good friends and I'm sure he won't mind."

"You're such a good friend. Now I can't wait to see how Yusuke's going to ask me!" Keiko said smiling. Her phone then went off.

"Yusuke?" Botan asked curiously.

"He wants me to meet him at his place." Keiko said.

"Well go on! You may find the big question you're waiting for!"

"He's really good with surprises and being romantic."

"All I know is that after you say yes, you need to make sure he wraps it up when you two celebrate." Botan said with a wink.

"Botan!" Keiko said embarrassed.

Botan laughed as she waved bye to her best friend.

(Yusuke's Place…)

Keiko arrived at Yusuke's old gang hideout, which was newly turned into a private home of his. Keiko knocked on the door, and Yusuke opened it.

"Hey there." He greeted his girlfriend.

Keiko kissed him, and Yusuke wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her inside his place. Keiko used her foot to shut the door. The couple moved their make out session to Yusuke's couch, Yusuke placed Keiko on his lap, and the two continued kissing.

"I… really missed… you today." Yusuke said in between kisses.

"Awww…. I missed you… too." Keiko said back.

The two paused for a moment and Yusuke admired his girlfriend.

"You're really beautiful you know that?"

"As long as you think I'm beautiful that's all I care about." She said with a smile.

"Of course I do."

Keiko gently stroked Yusuke's hair. "So… you had something to ask?"

"More like something to tell you." Yusuke said.

Keiko looked confused. "Oh? What is it?"

"I got the job working at the arcade!"

"You did? Aw baby I'm so proud of you!" Keiko said hugging her boyfriend. "Now you'll be able to eat three meals a day again!"

"I know! It killed me that I had to go to bed without dinner! School should really consider serving dinner you know?"

Keiko laughed, and then remembered the Winter Formal. "Um… is there anything else?"

Yusuke thought for a moment. "Nope! That's it!"

Keiko looked surprised as Yusuke pulled her in for another kiss. The two fell back on the couch.

(Later…)

Keiko was lying down in her bed with the phone in her room began to ring. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Keiko!" Botan said. "So did Yusuke pop the question? The Formal question that is."

"No." Keiko said disappointed. "I thought for sure he was going to ask!"

"Wait he knows it's next week right?"

"Yeah he does! The poster is right next to his locker for crying out loud!"

"Aw calm down Keiko! I'm sure he'll remember!"

"I'll just have to drop some settle hints. Is 8 months really the point in the relationship where the romance goes downhill?"

"Don't think like that Keiko. Remember your boyfriend is an idiot after all!"

Keiko rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Just give it some time! And I asked Kurama by the way."

"The answer?"

"We're going as Formal Friends!"

"That's great! At least things are looking up for everyone now… except for me."

Botan looked sad. She began to think of something. "Quadruple date!"

"Quadruple date?" Keiko repeated.

"Yeah! You and Yusuke, Me and Kurama, Hiei and Kikki, and Yukina and Kuwabara!"

"Well it sounds fine, but what would be the point exactly?" Keiko questioned.

"We're going to mention the Winter Formal a lot. Yusuke should get the picture, and then he'll ask you himself!"

Keiko was silent. "… I don't know Keiko."

"Aw come on Botan! It'll be fun! We have nothing to do tonight anyway!"

"Most people are picking out Formal Dresses!"

"Well we're not!" Botan said. "So what do you say?"

Keiko thought for a moment. "Alright fine."

"Yes!" Botan said excitedly. "There's this quaint little restaurant in the Spirit World I wanted to try when we were there last time picking up Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama."

"Spirit World? I don't know if I have that kind of money!"

"Don't worry about it! We'll get everything covered tonight!"

"If you say so!" Keiko said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Botan said.

The girls hung up their phones.

(The Next Day…)

Keiko and Yusuke were together at the mall going from store to store.

"You sure you don't see anything you like? I'll be able to afford it soon enough!"

"Nah it's ok! I want you to save your money."

Yusuke smiled. "Thoughtful as always."

Keiko "conveniently" led Yusuke to the Tuxedo Warehouse.

"Whoa. How did we get here?"

"I have no idea!" Keiko said pretending to be confused. "Let's look inside."

"Should we?" Yusuke asked confused.

"May as well kill some time before our quadruple date tonight right?"

Yusuke nodded. "Agreed."

Keiko grabbed Yusuke's hand and pulled him inside the Tuxedo Warehouse. The couple was surrounded by different tuxedoes of different shapes and different sizes and different colors too.

"Wow. That silver one would look really cute on you!" Keiko said.

"You think so?" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Yeah! It'd be great for a WINTER themed event!" Keiko said enunciating on the word winter.

"You're right! I guess I would look pretty good in that tux huh?"

Keiko nodded.

"It's a shame I have no reason to really use it."

Keiko's smile quickly turned into a frown as she realized her hint wasn't working.

Yusuke looked down at his watch. "Well it looks like we better get going huh? Have to go and get ready for this date tonight!"

"…Sure." Keiko said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

The couple exited the Tuxedo Warehouse and didn't look back.

(Spirit World…)

A tear in the sky opened and 8 beams of light shot from out of the sky. They all materialized and formed the 8 date members.

Kikki looked around impressed. "I love this place!"

"That makes one of us." Keiko said holding close to Yusuke.

"It's not so bad!" Kurama said. "We're not even going into the part with the high crime rate!"

Keiko sighed from relief.

"Hope you don't think 60% crime rate is too high!" He added quickly as he and Botan rushed ahead of everyone else.

Keiko's panicked looked returned and Yusuke laughed.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Everything will be fine."

Keiko simply smiled and held her boyfriend's hand as they followed Kurama to the restaurant.

"Looks like winter time hit the Spirit World too." Kikki said looking at the snow all on the ground.

Hiei took off his jacket and put it around his girlfriend.

"Aw honey you didn't have to!"

"It's cool. I don't want you freezing. Besides…"

Within the blink of an eye Hiei suddenly had on his original black cloak.

"I love it when you do that." Kikki said kissing her boyfriend.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and Keiko and Hiei and Kikki holding hands. He looked over at Yukina.

"You uh… don't exactly mind if I hold your hand too do you?"

Yukina smiled, and responded with grabbing his hand. "That answer your question?"

Kuwabara grinned and let a goofy laugh come out of his mouth.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Gag me with a spoon when we get to the restaurant. Please!" He whispered to Botan.

"Just remember not to focus on them and make sure that Yusuke gets the hint that Keiko wants to go to the formal." Botan whispered back.

Kurama simply nodded and he and Botan stopped in front of a large restaurant with a lot of lights and a unique design.

"Well welcome to the closest spirit world restaurant that has human food. Hope you like it." Kurama said.

"Looks kind of cool." Keiko admitted.

"Kind of? This place is great!" Kikki said.

The teens entered inside the restaurant to see a nice quiet area playing soft music and a reserved table for them. A waiter walked up to the teens.

"Your table awaits you sirs and madams." He said.

The waiter guided the group to their table where each of them were seated. Everyone sat down beside their respective date.

Botan nodded at Kurama to get the conversation started.

"So… how about that winter formal huh?" Kurama said.

"Can't wait!" Botan added.

"My very first high school dance!" Kikki said.

"You know what you're wearing yet?" Hiei asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. How about black and gray?"

"My colors? Don't you want something a little bit brighter and…colorful?" Hiei said choking on the last word.

"Kikki you should totally make him do it. Never have I ever heard Hiei actually offer to wear clothing that is brighter than black or gray." Yukina said teasing her brother.

"Aw it's ok baby! Besides I've never really worn anything that isn't brightly colored, and I'd like to try dark colors for a change!"

"Thanks honey." Hiei said with a smile.

The two began to rub their noses against each other.

"Ok who the hell is this guy and what has he done with Hiei?" Yusuke asked with a smile.

"I guess that's what happens when you're in like with someone." Kuwabara said looking at Yukina. She blushed at his comment.

"Botan." Kurama said quietly through his fake grin.

"Calm down!" Botan whispered. "Um…anyway." She continued aloud. "I hear that the music is going to be great. Principal Otagi actually listens and considers the type of music we want at our dances! They're probably going to have some of our favorite songs Keiko!"

"That'd be great!" Keiko said. "Don't you think Yusuke?"

"Eh… I can just get you some of your favorite songs on your computer."

Kurama rolled his eyes and Kuwabara put his hand over his face.

Keiko, angry at this point got up. "Excuse me for a minute. I need to get some air."

Yusuke looked confused. "Are you ok?"

"Freaking peachy!" Keiko responded sarcastically. She stormed out of the restaurant.

"Yusuke you are so stupid." Hiei said.

"Ditto!" Botan said upset with him.

"What? What did I do?"

"She wanted you to ask her to Winter Formal dummy! Not only that, but in a romantic way!"

"What? Seriously?" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Yes! She thinks that the romance between you two is slowly decreasing and all you're going to wind up being is one of those couples that make out all the time, but that's it!"

"I wouldn't do that to her! I honestly didn't know she wanted to go! I guess that would explain the whole Tuxedo Warehouse thing."

Everyone groaned at the table.

"Yusuke. She even took you to the Tuxedo Warehouse?" Kuwabara asked.

"I know I know I'm an idiot!" Yusuke said putting his head down on the table.

Kikki thought for a moment. "Isn't there a Tuxedo Warehouse here in the Spirit World?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah… you have a plan?" Hiei asked.

"Uh huh." Kikki said. "But we have to work fast. Let's go Yusuke!"

"Where are we going?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder and held Kikki's hand. "Distract Keiko, and make sure she doesn't come back in yet."

The others nodded.

"Teleport!" Hiei shouted. The three teens were gone in a flash.

"Do you guys always get left with the hard stuff?" Kuwabara asked.

"You have no idea." Yukina replied.

(Later…)

Keiko was struggling to get back inside.

"Guys! Guys! Put me down please! I want to go back into the restaurant!"

Kuwabara had Keiko over his shoulder. "Don't you want to play a game of spinning tornado one more time?"

Keiko responded by elbowing Kuwabara in the spine. He dropped to the ground and Keiko landed on her feet. Kurama busted out laughing until Yukina glared at him. He then kept quiet.

The front door of the restaurant opened and Kikki slowly peaked her head out.

"We're now taking visitors!" Kikki said quietly, but excitedly.

"Thank goodness." Kuwabara said on the ground in pain.

Yukina looked at Kurama. Kurama didn't do anything.

"Well?" Yukina asked.

"Well what?"

"Help him up!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and slowly helped Kuwabara up.

"Awww look at you helping your crush's future boyfriend off the ground like a little wimp." He whispered to Kurama.

"Oops!" Kurama said sarcastically as he released his rival. "It's crazy I guess he's too heavy for me!"

Kurama walked inside with Keiko while Yukina helped Kuwabara up.

"I don't know why he did that!" Kuwabara said innocently.

Keiko walked around. "I'm just here to get my coat and leave. Tell Yusuke I'll talk to him..."

Keiko looked around to see that the room they were in was completely redesigned. It has lights and one of Keiko's favorite songs playing. The ceiling had been open showing the multicolored stars of the spirit world.

"Later." She finished in awe looking around her surroundings.

"Keiko."

Keiko turned around to see Yusuke dressed up in a black tuxedo. Keiko covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my goodness." She said.

"I know it's not the silver tux you liked but-"

"You still look great in it anyway." Keiko said cutting him off with a smile.

"Think so?" Yusuke said with a flattered laugh. "This one is supposed to have special spirit energy focusing powers too, but I have no idea what that means."

Keiko smiled and Yusuke walked closer to his girl.

"I am so sorry… and stupid for not realizing that you wanted to go to the Winter Formal. We've been going out for exactly 33 weeks and I have to admit, I thought we had gotten so comfortable with each other, there was no need for us to keep the romance going. Clearly I was wrong."

"It' s ok baby. Really."

"No it's not ok. I love you so much Keiko, and I'm terribly sorry that it took me the week before to ask you this, but would you be my date to the Winter Formal?"

Keiko nodded and ran up to her boyfriend and began kissing him. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Keiko's waist and as the two continued to kiss, Yusuke's suit began to glow, causing both him and Keiko to levitate.

"I'm guessing that's the focusing powers." Hiei said.

"Aw… isn't love grand?" Botan asked.

The friends walked away from the levitating couple to give them some space.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Hope you liked it! See you next update!**


	89. Up In Flames Part 1

**A/N: Alright people it's Winter Formal time! Enjoy!**

Yumi had come out of her closet and began to examine herself in the mirror. She looked at her white dress and her pearl necklace. She began to strike many different poses until she found one that she liked.

"Tonight is going to be so awesome." She said to her reflection.

"Yumi darling!"

Yumi heard the sound of her mother's voice and began to look around. "What is it mom?"

"Come down here! There's some mail for you!"

"Ok hold on for a minute mom!" Yumi said running back into the closet.

"You aren't trying your dress on again are you? The formal isn't until tonight so don't ruin it!"

Yumi groaned. "I'll be down in a minute!" She shouted from her closet.

The excited 15 year old came rushing down the stairs and saw that her mother was holding a white envelope in her hand. Yumi walked closer to her mom, and she handed it to her.

"Well…thanks!" Yumi said rushing back upstairs.

"Aren't you going to let me see what it is?" Her mom asked. She then sighed and left the living room.

Yumi closed the door behind her and then began to open the envelope excitedly.

_I know your great, hope it's not too late, meet me downtown I know it's fate, will you be my Winter Formal date?_

_Admirer_

Yumi began to squeal with delight as she saw that her envelope was signed by a secret admirer. She took out her cell phone and began to dial her best friend.

(Meanwhile…)

Sojiro was ironing his dress shirt when he saw his phone ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sojiro!"

"Hey Yumi! Just prepping for to-"

"I just got a letter in the mail from a secret admirer! I wonder who it could possibly be?" Yumi said cutting Sojiro off.

"Night." Sojiro finished his previous sentence. "A secret admirer? Really?"

"Well geez don't sound so shocked." Yumi said upset.

"Now you know it's not that Yumi it's just that… do you have any clue who it could be?"

"No! That's the best part! The only person I talk to at AHS is you!"

"And I wouldn't mind keeping it that way." Sojiro said under his breath.

"What if it's a junior? Or better yet a senior!"

"Don't rule out freshmen!" Sojiro said cracking a smile.

"Ewww!" Yumi said disgusted. "Don't jinx me!"

Sojiro began to think about negative possibilities. "What if it's someone bad? Or crazy?"

"Oh how bad could someone possibly be to even write me a romantic letter?"

"Romantic love letter, or corny rhymes that a fourth grader could right?"

"… That's beside the point." Yumi said.

Sojiro began laughing.

"Whatever Sojiro! I thought you were my friend. Thanks a lot." Yumi said. She hung up the phone.

"Yumi? Oh come on I was joking!" Sojiro began to look guilty at what he told his friend.

Yumi had gotten back into regular clothes. "I wonder if he's downtown now? Guess I'm about to find out!"

Yumi grabbed a coat and headed out of her room.

(Downtown…)

Yumi was walking around searching for possible guys who could've wrote her the letter.

"I wish he was more specific I mean downtown is pretty big! I wonder if it's any of them?"

Yumi saw a group of boys laughing and talking.

"They're cute… too cute… highly doubt they'd be into me."

"Glad you could make it." A voice said.

A big smile appeared on Yumi's face. She began to slowly turn around and her big smile turned into a look of pure horror. It was Shishio Makoto, her ex-boyfriend.

"Shishio…" Yumi said less than pleased. "You've… gotten a lot more muscular since the last time I've seen you."

Shishio responded to Yumi's comment by giving her a hug.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Yumi asked sliding out from under Shishio's arms and backing away from him.

"I was happy to see you is all… it's been like 8 months."

"Yeah 8 months since you've ruined my acting debut drunk, slapped me across the face, and caused a school riot."

"I'm better now I swear." Shishio proclaimed. "There's no alcohol in a juvenile detention center after all."

"Well maybe you should just go back to the detention center… how are you out with someone monitoring you anyway?"

"Snuck out." Shishio boasted.

"That's not a good thing Shishio! It's still bad that you did that!"

"Calm down Yumi! I'm the old me now remember? The one without the alcohol problem?"

"I don't want the old Shishio ok? Just… leave me alone." Yumi said looking away from her ex.

Shishio stared at her for a minute. "Yumi…"

"GO!" Yumi shouted.

Angrily, Shishio turned around and punched a nearby table into halves causing Yumi to jump.

(Meanwhile…)

Zoey was at home skipping around the living room while Goku was trying to watch TV.

"Will you sit down? You won't have any energy for the dance tonight!" Goku told her.

"Oh please I'm on top of the world right now! I've got a date with Mark tonight you know?"

"You've got one dance! That doesn't count as a date!"

"That's one more than you've got." Zoey snapped.

Goku rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't even know why I'm going."

"Because you are trying to help Bulma and Vegeta reconcile so you all can be one big happy family… or a fake happy family."

"What do you mean fake?"

"You'll never truly be happy until you and Chichi get back together."

"Look. I'm succeeding in getting rid of my feelings for her alright? All I had to do was think of how hurt I was when she and Krillin were dating!"

"Hurt? You went Super Saiyan Goku you were more pissed off than anything! Kami forbid anything like that ever happen again."

"I can control it now thanks!" Goku said. "Vegeta helped me!"

"Then power up!" Zoey said challenging her cousin.

"… I don't want to." Goku said pouting.

"That's what I thought!" Zoey said. "Look her mister. If you don't plan on dancing with Chichi yourself, I'll do it. And you really don't want me to do it!"

"You can try, but I highly doubt you'll succeed at doing anything!"

Zoey spat her tongue out at Goku, and Goku did the same as Zoey went back upstairs. Goku's mom walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Couldn't help but overhear your dilemma."

"Mom…"

"Sweetie, I know you better than you know yourself, and I know for a fact that you aren't going to get over Chichi so quickly… if at all."

"That's one positive way to look at it." He said sarcastically.

Goku's mom sat beside him. "It's been four years since you and Chichi broke up, and I know you regret that moment."

"Yeah… but what else am I to do? I can't date her even if I wanted to. She dated my best friend! And who knows? Maybe I'm not over her after all this time, but she did more emotional damage to Krillin than she'd ever do to me. I don't want to be the reason I lose my best friend once again."

"That's very noble of you… but did you ever think about who caused that?"

"They dated because they missed me and needed to fill the gap!" Goku said.

"And that's not your fault! So is it really your fault that you got mad?"

Goku was silent.

"And on top of that why do you think they hid it from you for so long? It wasn't just because they knew you would get mad. It's because the thing you two have between each other is inevitable."

Goku looked up at his mom. "You know, most moms would just say that I would move onto the next one…"

"I let you do that on your own when you were dating Suno remember?"

Goku was surprised.

"Think about it." Goku's mom said with a smile.

"Wow mom. Remember when you were crazy and overprotective? You've come along way!"

"I try!" Goku's mom said with a smile. She kissed her son and walked away, leaving him to think.

(Later…)

Yumi and Sojiro were at Yumi's house. They were both dressed up and talking.

"I can't believe Shishio was the one who wrote you! How did he even find this stuff out?" Sojiro said quietly.

Yumi shrugged. "Let's not talk about it anymore. He really scared me today. Any unresolved feelings I thought I had left for him are completely gone now."

"Well as long as I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to you… I may get my ass kicked, but I won't let anything happen to you."

Yumi smiled and gave her friend a hug. "You know I love you right?"

"I do have that effect on people." Sojiro said smiling.

Yumi's mom had passed through her daughter's open door to see Yumi hugging her best friend.

"Those two need to hurry up and get together." Yumi's mom said quietly with a smile.

(Winter Formal…)

The students were at school walking through the gymnasium. There were plenty of students coupling up.

The seniors entered the gym to see some of the sophomores had already arrived.

Botan walked up to Keiko and Yusuke. "Keiko! Take me and Kurama's picture!"

Keiko took the camera and aimed at the two. "Strike a pose!"

Kurama and Botan both struck a ridiculous pose as Keiko took their picture.

"Junior year memories are being made today folks!" Kurama said.

Vegeta looked over at Piccolo. "That should be you bro."

Piccolo looked upset. "Yeah I know it's just that…"

"You're nervous." Vegeta said. "But I don't see why you are. Botan is cool, and she obviously likes you."

"Liked." Piccolo corrected Vegeta. "Looks like she's moved on."

After some time, more and more people began to fill in the gym.

Sanosuke was calming Sayo down.

"But what if I mess up? I think my vocals might give out."

"Sayo! You're going to be fine alright? Trust me. And if you need an extra confidence boost, then just look over at your number one fan! He'll be in the front."

Sayo smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "Thanks love."

"It's what I'm here for!"

Yusuke and Kurama were looking around the gym.

"Looking for something?" Botan asked.

"Hiei and Kikki! I need to see this guy in a tux!"

"You guys are looking for them too?"

Yusuke and the others turned to see Zoey and the others slowly approaching them.

"Yeah! Have you seen either one of them?" Yusuke asked.

Botan was looking around until her eyes widened. "Look!" She pointed.

The freshmen and juniors looked to see Hiei and Keiko walking together hand in hand through the entrance of the gym. Hiei was wearing a gray tux and Kikki wore a gray dress that complimented it.

"Awww!" Everyone said running to their friends.

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking around with Yahiko being their third wheel.

"Where's Tsubame? I want to get to her before any other guys do."

Kaoru began to look around. "… Might be a little too late."

Yahiko looked to see at least 10 guys asking Tsubame to dance.

"Crap! I knew I should've been here to help put up decorations!"

Kaoru continued looking around to see Tomoe, dressed up beautifully, and coincidentally had the possibility to complement Kenshin's ensemble.

"Oh for the love of…what is this bitch doing here?" Kaoru thought to herself. "Um Kenshin?"

"Yes dear?"

"Could you get me some punch please?"

"Of course! Anything for you!"

Kenshin walked away, and Kaoru turned Yahiko around in Tomoe's direction.

Yahiko thought for a minute and then sighed. "You're lucky I love you Kaoru."

"Why is that?"

"Because… I'll dance with her tonight."

Kaoru had a huge grin appear on her face. "I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend!"

"I know!" Yahiko said. "Well I'm off to dance with the stalker! See you later!"

Kaoru waved as Kenshin came back with the punch.

"Where's he off to?" Kenshin asked.

"He's going to go dance with Tomoe."

"Tomoe? Really?" Kenshin asked surprised. "That's weird I never really saw her as his type."

Kaoru began to look upset. "Oh so you know what their types are now?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Please don't start. I was just acting surprised is all."

The couple began to walk away from the crowd as an argument was sure to happen.

Goku and Krillin walked into the gym.

"This place looks great!" Krillin said. "I wonder who's going to be here to dance with?"

Goku looked across to see Chichi and Bulma enter from the other side.

"Yeah… I wonder." Goku said looking at Chichi.

Bulma looked at Chichi. "Is this extra loose fitting dress loose fitting enough? You think anyone will get suspicious?"

"I highly doubt it, but keep the small coat on. That'll cover it up even more." Chichi assured her.

"Ok thanks!" Bulma said. She looked around and saw Piccolo and Vegeta. She began to take a deep breath.

"You'll be fine ok?" Chichi asked. When she saw Goku however, she began to try to stop herself from hyperventilating."

"Take deep breaths Chichi. You'll be fine." Bulma said being the reassuring one this time.

Chichi smiled. "Thanks."

The lights began to dim and Principal Otagi went onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 2012 AHS Winter Formal!"

All the students in the area began to clap and cheer.

"First we're going to kick off the dance with our own Sayo Muto!"

The students began to clap and cheer, with Sanosuke cheering the loudest.

Sayo got up on stage and looked around. She saw Sanosuke give him the thumbs up, and she smiled.

"Hey everyone! I'm Sayo, and this song was one I thought would be pretty good to sing. It's called Smile Bomb!"

Music began to play and the students began to slowly start dancing as Sayo began to sing.

"Running in a crowd, in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend. In the countryside I wonder far and wide, the isolation gets me again. I don't know where to go when I feel like crying, oh my! It's time to open myself, do something new. I want to stop… and grow up a bit!"

Yusuke and Keiko were dancing to this song.

"You know I kind of like this song. There's something about it…" Yusuke admitted.

"I'm shocked! This usually isn't your genre of music!"

"Guess I'll be making an exception just this once!"

"Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up, magically erupt. And it's all because of kindness that I feel, from people I don't even know. Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow, and then I know. That most of all I sense compassions wield thanks to strangers wherever I go! Thank you for waking me up!"

Sayo finished that part of the song as it cut to the instrumental. Sanosuke offered his hand out to her from the stage. She took it and jumped off the stage as he and Sayo began to dance.

Goku and Chichi were looking at each other.

"So what should we do about Vegeta and Bulma? They haven't even interacted together yet."

"Actually… I was thinking about something else." Goku said.

"What?" Chichi asked confused.

"You… want to dance?"

Chichi looked at Goku as if he had lost his mind. "Are you crazy? That's the dumbest thing you could've asked me!"

"… Asking you to dance at a dance is stupid?"

Chichi easily began to show her annoyance. "You know what I meant! How could you ask me that when A) that's not the mission and B) there's absolutely no real reason we should dance together!"

"I was just asking a question!" Goku snapped. "Two and a half months ago if I recall correctly, you ran to my house admitting you still have feelings for me!"

"Yeah well I was a dumbass for doing that two and a half months ago!" Chichi said mocking Goku.

Goku looked at Chichi, beginning to get upset. "Ok. You know what? I'm glad there's nothing happening between us. I'm out of here."

"Good riddance!" Chichi said storming off.

"Your smile makes my heart explode!" Sayo sang the last verse, specifically to Sanosuke. The music stopped and everyone began clapping.

Principal Otagi went back on stage. "Thank you Sayo for that wonderful performance! Now we will play the music students asked for! Enjoy it!"

A fast song began playing and all the students began to go crazy dancing.

Botan and Kurama were dancing together.

"You enjoying yourself?" Botan asked.

"When I'm not looking behind me I am!" Kurama responded.

Botan looked past Kurama's shoulder to see Kuwabara and Yukina dancing together.

"Aw cheer up buddy! Please?"

Kurama pouted. "I don't know…"

Botan began to get irritated. "Look, you're one of my closest friends and I only did this because I wanted you to be happy and have some fun, but I want to have some fun too! So if you don't want to get over your crush for just a few hours, then I can't help you!"

Botan let go of Kurama and stormed off upset towards the punch table. A guilty Kurama looked around and saw Piccolo standing alone. He then looked over at Botan.

"Well at least let me make someone happy." Kurama said quietly. "Piccolo!"

Piccolo looked up to see Kurama walking towards him. "Follow me."

"Um…ok?" Piccolo replied confused.

Piccolo followed Kurama all the way to the punch bowl to see Botan.

"You two know each other right? Right. So… knock yourselves out! Bye!" Kurama said quickly leaving the two students alone.

"Hey." Piccolo said.

"Hi." Botan said a little nervous.

"Would you like to dance?"

Botan looked over at Kurama for approval, and he gave them the thumbs up. She smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to him as Piccolo wrapped his arms around her waist and the two began to dance.

Tomoe was uncomfortable dancing with Yahiko, who literally had wrapped himself, legs included around her.

"I feel like I'm carrying a damn baby!" Tomoe said.

"What about baby? I didn't know we were calling each other pet names now." Yahiko said with a goofy grin.

"KENSHIN!" Tomoe shouted, but the music got louder, and nobody heard or cared about her screams.

Kenshin and Kaoru were slow dancing.

"I'm sorry about getting so jealous." Kaoru said.

"It's alright." Kenshin said trying to hide how irritated he actually was.

Kaoru frowned, and Kenshin looked guilty. He then leaned in and kissed her, and she smiled. The two continued to dance.

"This is the best dance ever!" Yusuke said. "We should go to more of these."

"There's always prom!" Keiko said excitedly. She leaned her head against Yusuke's chest.

Sanosuke and Sayo were dancing as well.

"You're pretty light on your feet you know?" Sayo asked.

"Ballroom dancing lessons finally came in handy!" Sano told his girlfriend.

She laughed as the two continued dancing.

On the side, Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin were the only three guys not dancing.

"This is so embarrassing." Krillin said.

"Yeah… I'm about to go get some punch and at least pretend to blend in on the dance floor… no offense to you two." Vegeta said.

Goku and Krillin shrugged as Vegeta left the two friends.

"Well at least it can't get any worse." Krillin said trying to cheer himself up.

His physics teacher Mr. Gero then approached the boys.

"Aw Krillin don't worry! Someday you'll find the right girl… or not. Probably not." He said looking at him.

Krillin looked at Mr. Gero dumbfounded until Gero walked away.

"Ok I can't take this anymore. I need to dance." Goku said.

"With who?" Krillin asked.

Goku looked around and saw his ex-girlfriend, Suno, standing and looking around.

"Oh you wouldn't." Krillin said knowing what his best friend was thinking.

Ignoring Krillin, Goku walked over to Suno. "Hey…Suno."

Suno looked at Goku and rolled her eyes. "Yes Goku?"

"How was your first semester?"

"Straight A's." Suno responded plainly.

"Oh… that's good."

"What do you want Goku?" Suno asked.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

"Oh brother." Suno said. She then began to drink punch out of her cup.

"Seriously! I'm so sorry I broke your heart! I know it killed you when I didn't return the love you had for me back."

Suno rolled her eyes while continuing to drink her punch.

"You probably went into a huge depression like me! But I got over it and moved on with my life you know? So how about we let bygones be bygones and just…"

Goku stopped talking when he saw a large well-built guy approach Suno.

"Oh Goku! This is my boyfriend Upa. He goes to Anime University." Suno said with a grin.

"Sup." Upa said.

"…Oh…" Goku said obviously embarrassed. "Well… I'm going to go on ahead and go."

"Probably for the best." Suno said.

Goku quickly turned around and left before his face went completely red with embarrassment.

Principal Otagi got back on stage. "Ok people! We're going to be taking a short intermission! We'll be back with the jams in a minute!"

"…Jams?" The entire student population asked.

Principal Otagi looked irritated. "Never mind. Take five people!"

The students began to scatter and Yumi walked into a hallway. She slowly found herself away from everybody. Chichi followed suit.

"You know there's a shorter way to the bathroom!" Chichi said shouting after Yumi, but she didn't hear her. "Oh well. She'll be fine." Chichi said shrugging and walking away.

Yumi was alone when she turned a corner and walked straight into Shishio. She jumped, being startled by him.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"I wanted to see you. So we could talk? I'm sorry about earlier today but-"

"We are _never_ getting back together." Yumi said harshly.

"Never?" Shishio repeated.

"Don't you get it? Any chance of us getting back together went up in flames after last year's fiasco! Now get out!" Yumi shouted.

Shishio just stood there doing nothing. Yumi, tired of waiting for a reply walked past Shishio and left him alone in the hallway.

"Well if that's how she wants to play." Shishio said, his voice shifting to a darker sounding tone.

He lifted up his coat to reveal that he had a sheath around his belt. He unsheathed a long, shiny, and sharp sword and examined it.

"Needed something to learn while getting alcohol out of my system… all for that BITCH!"

Shishio began walking around the school, looking around it.

(Another hallway…)

Two students were alone together carrying a large box with multiple glass bottles in it.

"Finally! A chance to spice this lame ass dance up!" A student said.

The other student lifted up one of the bottles, revealing it to be liquor.

"Time to get drunk!" The second student said.

Each guy popped open the top off of a bottle, but right when they were about to put it to their mouths, they saw a shadow carrying a long sword walking towards them.

"…Are we drunk already?" The second student asked.

"No man! This is real!" The first student said shocked. 

Panicked, the two male students got up and ran away, leaving their alcohol abandoned. Shishio knelt down and examined the bottles.

"Haven't had this in a while…bottoms up."

Shishio began to drink the first bottle, he then went to the second one. In a matter of moments, he was working on his fourth bottle, and then his sixth. He finished the eighth bottle of liquor and then plopped back up. His vision was discolored and blurry, and he had to stop himself from tipping completely over.

Chichi was walking around the corner when she saw the bottles on the floor. She looked up to see Shishio.

"Oh…my…"

Before Chichi could finish her sentence, Shishio moved at lightning fast speed and attacked her.

(Meanwhile…)

The dance had resumed again and the students were all dancing.

"I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while." Piccolo said.

Botan shrugged. "People lose interest. I totally understand."

Piccolo began to rapidly shake his head. "No! It's not that! I could never lose interest in you Botan that would be crazy."

"Really?" Botan asked.

"I'm stupid is all."

"I feel so relieved!" Botan said excitedly.

Piccolo laughed. "You know I don't know why it took me so long for me to ask you this, but I was wondering if you wanted to become an official couple or not."

A huge smile appeared on Botan's face. "Yes! Hell yes!"

Piccolo smiled and kissed his new girlfriend.

Vegeta had been observing his friend. "It's about time." He said with a grin.

Krillin was watching Piccolo and Botan dance. "They're so cute together!"

Bulma had started to walk over to Krillin. "Krillin have you…" She realized Vegeta was right beside him. Vegeta had stared at her.

"Hey…" Vegeta said.

"…Hi." Bulma responded.

Before Bulma started getting lost in Vegeta's eyes, she looked over at Krillin.

"Um have you seen Chichi?" She asked him.

"No. I thought she was with you?"

"She had stepped out after her and Goku got into an argument."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Real smooth Goku." He said under his breath.

(Meanwhile…)

Shishio was carrying an unconscious Chichi in his arms. He was slowly walking around.

"Where is it? I know it's around here somewhere." Shishio said.

After walking down the hallway, he reached a door. Labeled on it was 'Boiler Room'. He sat Chichi down outside of the room, and opened it. He walked inside to see that the boiler was running.

"Looks like it's my lucky day." Shishio said with a smile. He swung his sword and it slashed across the big heater. It opened up spewing out some steam and a few sparks. Shishio left the door wide open, and picked Chichi up, and began to run further down the hallway.

The smoke escaped from the boiler room and down the hallway, setting off the smoke detector, triggering the fire alarm. Everyone in the gymnasium was stopping and the fire alarm was ringing loudly.

"What's going on?" A student asked.

Principal Otagi quickly ran to the stage. "Everyone! This is not a drill! Please exit the school until we can see what's wrong!"

Students began to flood the gym exits trying to escape. Goku was running around and caught up with his friends.

"Guys! Where's Chichi?"

Everyone shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get really worried." Bulma said.

Just then, Yumi and Sojiro ran over to the seniors.

"We may know what the problem is." Yumi said.

Yusuke and the other juniors ran over to the group.

"Anyone have a clue what's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"It's Shishio." Yumi said.

"The crazy guy from last year?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. He infiltrated the school looking for me, and hoping to get back together."

"Did you tell anyone?" Yusuke asked.

Yumi shook her head in shame.

"Well we don't have time for that now. He may have Chichi!" Goku said. He began to walk away from the group.

"Goku! Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"To look for the guy! This could get dangerous!"

"We'll come with you." Krillin said.

"We're going too!" Yusuke said.

"I'm coming with you!" Keiko added.

"No! It's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Yusuke said.

"But…but…"

Yusuke looked at Keiko, signifying that he wanted her to listen to him.

"Fine. Be careful ok?"

Yusuke kissed his girlfriend. Botan stroked Piccolo's face.

"Come back safely."

"Will do." Piccolo nodded and kissed her.

"Girls we better get ready to go." Bulma said.

Everyone began to follow Bulma out except for the junior and senior boys.

"Let's go find Chichi!" Goku said.

He led the group of boys out of the gym and into the hallway.

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter folks! Of course this school can't have a normal gathering now can they? Lol See you next update!**


	90. Up In Flames Part 2

**A/N: Here's the next part of this chapter! Enjoy folks!**

Goku had a team of guys composed of him, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They were all running down the hall.

"Chichi!" Goku shouted.

"Chichi!" Vegeta and Krillin shouted.

The others were looking around. Yusuke looked at his friends.

"Is there going to be anything we can do?" He asked.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. "Well the Spirit World Police Academy is currently teaching us how to detect spirit energy in humans. Think it'll work?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not the best at it, but I surely can try." Hiei responded.

Kurama and Hiei began charging up their energy. They began to glow spirit energy. They closed their eyes, and when they opened them back up Kurama eyes glowed bright red, and Hiei's eyes glowed a dark black.

"Whoa. Freaky." Krillin said.

The world around Hiei and Kurama was seen in black and red respectively. Kurama was able to look through walls and through multiple rooms. Hiei was looking up and down, up through multiple sections of the school.

"I don't see anything." Hiei said.

Kurama kept on trying to focus on his energy to look through more walls. He then saw some smoke. His nose began to bleed.

"Kurama stop!" Hiei and Yusuke shouted.

Kurama stopped glowing and fell to the ground. They ran to him.

"Are you ok?" Hiei asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yeah I think so. Just a little dizzy is all."

Krillin handed Yusuke a tissue for Kurama to wipe his nose.

"Thank you. I did see something actually."

"What was it?" Goku asked. "Was it Chichi?"

"I didn't detect any spirit energy, but I did see lots of smoke on the other end of the school."

"So that must be the source of the fire!" Vegeta said.

"Come on guys let's go!" Goku said.

The guys ran off except for Krillin, who was helping Yusuke and Hiei get Kurama back up on his feet.

"Kurama… since you didn't detect any energy, does that mean Chichi's…"

"Oh no! First of all we don't even know for sure if she's with Shishio, and second of all, just because we can't detect spirit energy doesn't mean you're dead."

"But she could be unconscious." Hiei said. "People give off low amounts of energy when you're sleeping or knocked out."

"For his sake, Goku better not find her in either condition." Krillin said.

Kurama got back up on his feet. "I'm ready. Let's go and catch up!"

The guys then began to run down the hall to catch back up with the others.

(Outside the school…)

There were students outside of the school looking around confused and talking about what could be wrong. Zoey was shifting through the crowds.

"Bulma!"

Bulma turned around and looked over at Zoey. "Oh Zoey! Hey."

"Do you know where Goku is?"

"Uh…" Bulma said pointing back into the school.

"What? Why? Do you know what's going on?"

"That Shishio guy who started the riot last year had intruded in the school and must've done something to trigger the fire alarm."

Zoey looked at the school and was worried.

(Boiler Room…)

A pipe had come unloose and started spraying gas on the big boiler heater. At the bottom of the heater were slow growing flames. If the gas would reach them, the heater would explode.

(Meanwhile…)

The boys had caught up with Goku and everybody else as they were about to reach the other side of the school.

"Let's go through the double doors and… whoa." Goku said.

The guys stopped and tried to look through the double doors, but saw nothing but pitch black smoke.

"Damn. What the hell did this guy do?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei hit his hand against his head. "I am so stupid."

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"Instead of detecting Chichi's energy, we should just try to detect Shishio's! That way I'm sure we'll find him!"

Goku nodded and Hiei began to use his spirit senses. His eyes grew black as he looked through the smoke and saw Shishio's glowing energy. He stopped using his senses.

"The auditorium!" Hiei shouted.

Goku looked at the double doors. "Hold your breath." He said.

Goku opened the doors and the smoke flew out, the guys charged into the hallway holding their breath, each teen having been attending AHS long enough to know exactly where the auditorium was with his eyes closed.

Goku kicked the auditorium door opened to see Chichi lying down unconscious on the stage.

"CHICHI!" He shouted.

Shishio, with his lightning quick speed, dropped down to the ground.

"Why….hell…o!" Shishio said hiccupping.

Goku began to grit his teeth and clench his fists as his energy began to flow out of his body. Vegeta, realizing what was happening, touched Goku shoulder.

"Stop. You're not in the right mindset to go Super Saiyan right now." Vegeta told him.

Goku stopped charging his energy, but would not release his clenched fists or stop gritting his teeth.

"Just calm down. We've got the culprit. We can take him out so we can be finished with tonight."

"Besides! It's just some dumb drunk kid! What's he going to do?" Kuwabara said insulting Shishio.

"THIS!" He shouted. He unsheathed a long sword that he examined.

"Ooh a sword!" Kuwabara said sarcastically. "I've got one too! SPIRIT SWORD!"

Kuwabara's spirit energy formed in his hands creating a sword.

"Now it's a party!" Yusuke said preparing to fight.

Kurama looked at Shishio and his stance. "I don't know… something seems… off."

"What's the matter? Alcohol got your tongue?" Kuwabara said continuing to taunt him.

"Kuwabara stop." Kurama said.

"Kurama the school drunk isn't going to do anything! Oops! I meant the ex-school drunk!"

With that being the final straw, Shishio disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kuwabara, preparing to do a diagonal slash, but Kuwabara narrowly blocked it.

"How did he get so fast? He's drunk!" Kuwabara said.

"That's not all I am. I'm powerful too!" Shishio said. He began glowing.

"He's got a purple spirit energy coming from him!" Kurama said.

"Not a good thing." Hiei added.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. "Can someone explain what's going on? I'm lost!"

"Purple spirit energy symbolizes the altered state of mind. He's using a drunken technique!"

Goku and Vegeta looked shocked.

"SECRET SOWRD TECHNIQUE! BURNING SOUL!" Shishio shouted.

Suddenly, a purple flame erupted from Shishio's sword and started to push back Kuwabara. He slashed in an upward format, and sent Kuwabara into the air. All the guys looked shocked. Kuwabara landed on the ground with a thud.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama said.

"You see, the secret sword technique requires the blood of someone to use as spirit energy."

"But you never cut Kuwabara before you attacked!" Krillin said.

"You're right! Not Kuwabara." Shishio said with an evil grin looking at the limp Chichi.

Goku's eyes widened, and then shrank. "Chi…chi."

"YOU MONSTER!" Vegeta shouted powering up. He flew towards Shishio, who tried to slash Vegeta across the chest. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Shishio.

"YUSUKE!" Vegeta shouted.

"My pleasure!" Yusuke said with a smile. He had been charging his spirit energy in his finger the entire time Shishio was explaining how his technique worked. "SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke fired off his Spirit Gun and the beam of energy went towards Vegeta and Shishio. Vegeta waited until the last second to disappear, causing Shishio to take a direct hit in the chest, and sending him flying across the auditorium. He crashed into a wall, putting a large hole there.

"That ought to do it." Vegeta said.

Piccolo was running over to Chichi to examine if Shishio had really cut her when suddenly, a speedy Shishio appeared in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah! No looking at the victim yet!" Shishio said wagging his finger. He then punched Piccolo in the face knocking him to the ground.

"How did he get up from that?" Yusuke asked shocked.

"His drunken spirit energy prevents his body from feeling the entire effect of taking powerful hits. He can probably withstand a whole lot more than what we're giving him." Kurama explained.

"Then let's give him hell!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo quickly jumped from the ground and over Shishio's head, kneeing him in the spine, knocking the breath out of Shishio. He then used both feet to kick Shishio in the back, sending him flying in the air.

"MASENKO HA!" Piccolo shouted sending an energy beam out of the palm of his hand.

"BIG BANG… ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted forming his energy into his signature weapon.

Hiei formed spirit knives and sent them all towards Shishio.

Kurama's spirit whip wrapped around Shishio, with the thorns sticking in him. Piccolo's Masenko attack and Vegeta's big bang attack, along with Hiei's spirit knives, all hit Shishio at the same time, causing a huge explosion.

Shishio fell to the ground.

"Looks like that did it." Vegeta said.

Shishio began to move and he began to move his arms. Everyone looked at Shishio in shock.

"How in the hell?" Yusuke asked.

(Outside…)

People were still waiting around outside for the police to come. Among those people were Sanosuke, Sayo, Kenshin, and Kaoru.

"I hope Yahiko hurries up and gets back to us. I really want to know what's going on!" Sano said.

"Don't worry honey. He'll be back later I'm sure."

"I HATE being in the dark about this!" Kenshin said.

"Sweetheart calm down! Why are you so fidgety?"

"I just… feel like something could be very wrong in there you know?"

Tsubame and Yahiko ran and caught up with Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Oh hey Tsubame! I would ask how your night's been but…"

"We've got some information." Tsubame said.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked interested. "What is it?"

"The intruder is Shishio."

Kenshin looked shocked. "I have to go in there."

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin. "You can't! He's dangerous!"

Kenshin didn't bother to struggle with breaking free of Kaoru. He knew she was right, and there was no real point in helping if he didn't know what he was doing.

"We can't just stick around here! There's got to be something we can do!"

"Actually we heard that some seniors and juniors are still in the school looking for Shishio. The police haven't found the source of the smoke though. The firefighters will be on their way soon."

"What could possibly be the source of the smoke then?" Sanosuke asked.

(Boiler Room…)

The fire from the boiler heater slowly began to creep up to the gas that the pipe was emitting. In a matter of moments, the gas and fire would mix and form a horrible reaction.

(Meanwhile…)

Shishio slowly began to get back up.

"When is he going to stay down?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta looked over at Goku. "Goku! We kind of need your help! GOKU!"

Goku was still standing still in shock from the thought of Chichi being fatally wounded.

Vegeta frowned. "Fine. I'll do this on my own."

Vegeta began powering up. A strong wind began to form and blow the guys back.

"I've never sensed this much energy from someone before!" Kurama said.

Vegeta powered up once again, and the wind began to get even stronger. His spirit energy began to turn yellow along with his hair.

(Back in the Boiler Room…)

The fire had finally met up with the gas. It began to mix with the fire.

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta's hair began to turn a gold-yellow color.

"SUPER…."

(Boiler Room…)

The fire began to turn a purple color. It started to bubble and then boil over.

(Auditorium…)

"SAI-"

Before Vegeta could finish his transformation, there was a loud explosion, blowing up an entire hallway, and released a large wave of energy. It went through the auditorium knocking everyone back, and sent Vegeta flying into a wall, knocking him out.

(Outside…)

People began screaming as the explosion blew off a chunk of the roof and caused black smoke to escape through the front.

"GOKU!" Zoey shouted.

Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Bulma, and the other freshmen females all stood there in shock.

"Please be ok." Keiko, Botan, and Kikki said at the same time.

"EVERYONE BACK AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL!" Principal Otagi shouted.

The people began to back away from the school as the sound of more ambulances came into the background.

(Inside…)

Goku snapped out of his thoughts and slowly began to get up.

"Is everyone ok?" Goku asked. He looked around to see Vegeta against a wall unconscious.

"Vegeta!" Goku said as he witnessed his friend's hair go from gold back to black.

Shishio began to walk over to Goku. "Your friends are pathetic, but you're the worst! You've been crying about some girl when in reality, you should've been helping your teammates! And another thing! You never wondered where the smoke came from? All this time the boiler room has been rigged to explode and you never even cared about that!"

Goku looked out the auditorium door to see a few small flames on the walls.

Shishio unsheathed the sword. "It's obvious that you're a failure as a leader. Let me just put an end to your misery!"

Shishio began charging towards Goku with his sword when Goku's eyes began to change.

"SUPER SAIYAN!" Goku shouted.

Immediately, he powered up with so much energy at once, it sent Shishio flying into a wall, leaving a hole. The brightness of Goku's gold spirit energy settled, revealing a more muscular Goku with gold hair, and a huge amount of spirit energy surrounding him.

"It's about time." Piccolo said smiling.

"Whoa." Krillin said.

"WHOA." Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei said while tending to Kuwabara's wounds.

"SO WHAT?" Shishio shouted, clearly becoming intimidated by Goku's new appearance. "I'LL STILL BEAT YOU ANYWAY!"

Shishio began to run towards Goku with his sword raised into the air.

"Goku move!" Krillin shouted.

Shishio came down with his sword in a downward slash. Goku simply put his arm in front of the sword, and it cracked. Shishio was baffled by this.

Goku grabbed Shishio's arm and twisted back, causing him pain.

"LET GO!" Shishio shouted.

"Gladly." Goku replied with a ball of energy forming in his hand.

"Is he doing the Kamehameha with one hand?" Krillin asked.

"TAKE IT!" Goku shouted releasing his signature move right into Shishio's stomach. Shishio was sent into a group of chairs in the auditorium as they crashed around him.

Goku looked over to Chichi, and with the blink of an eye, disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He began to examine her body to see where Shishio had wounded her.

"What's the damage report?" Piccolo asked.

Goku sighed from relief. "He cut her in the palm of her hand. It was a small cut. She hasn't lost that much blood."

"So he was bluffing?" Piccolo asked.

Goku nodded. "He even wrapped Chichi's hand up to prevent her from bleeding too much. Maybe Shishio wasn't so bad after all."

"Not bad, just a psychopath!" Krillin said.

"I'm serious guys!" Goku said. He lifted Chichi up. "Chichi. Chichi!"

Chichi slowly began to open her eyes. "Uh…what happened?"

Chichi's vision returned to normal. "Goku?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're cute as a blonde." She said with a smile.

Goku smiled back at her.

Piccolo helped Vegeta up. "Looks like he pulled through." Vegeta said.

"Yeah. Looks like Chichi being hurt and you being hurt was enough to send him over the edge."

"Well he better not expect me to get hurt all the time in order to trigger his transformation!" Vegeta said rubbing his head.

"Is anyone in here?" A voice shouted.

Hiei popped his head outside of the auditorium. "IN HERE!" He shouted.

The firefighters approached the auditorium.

"We're going to get you some help ok?" Goku asked. "Make sure you don't have a concussion."

"Well the odds are unlikely. You see, if I had a concussion, when I was knocked out, I probably would've slipped into a coma, and since I didn't-"

"Still the same old Chichi!" Goku said.

Goku handed Chichi over to a firefighter, who carried her out.

"I've got Kuwabara." Yusuke said,

"I'm ok too." Vegeta said.

The team began to exit the auditorium.

(Outside…)

Hiei and Kurama came out first. Kikki and Yukina went to hug them.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Kikki said. She kissed Hiei.

Yukina was hugging Kurama. "Don't you ever scare me like that again ok?"

Kurama was stopping himself from blushing. All he did was simply nod.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came out next. Kuwabara had his arm around Yusuke's shoulder, but stopped trying to walk when he saw Yukina and Kurama embracing. He began to look upset.

A paramedic approached Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Is he alright?" The Paramedic asked.

"Broken arm. May have a concussion." Yusuke said.

The paramedic took Kuwabara off Yusuke's hand and began to take him away, but the whole time Kuwabara couldn't take his eyes off the sight of Yukina and Kurama hugging.

Yusuke was looking around when he saw Keiko walking up to him. He met her halfway and they began to kiss.

Botan was also bombarding Piccolo with kisses. "I am so glad you're ok!" Botan said between kisses.

"I need to get in danger more often!" Piccolo said with a smile.

Bulma was looking around and finally saw Vegeta looking directly at her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She was about to walk over to him when a paramedic approached her.

"Excuse me ma'am. The young woman in the ambulance truck would like you to accompany her to the hospital. Would you like to?"

Bulma looked over at Vegeta and he gave an understanding nod. Bulma smiled and went with the paramedic.

Meanwhile, an unconscious Shishio was dragged out of the school. Yumi shook her head in shame.

"You think this is the last we'll see of him?" Sojiro asked Yumi.

Yumi shrugged. "I want to say yes…but my heart tells me no."

The firemen went up to Principal Otagi. "The flames have been put out ma'am. The boiler room and that hallway are totaled, but the rest of the damage is little."

"Oh thank goodness." Principal Otagi said sighing from relief. "We'll just have to close off that wing and do some repairs. Thanks for your help."

Finally, Zoey was looking around through crowds of people. Her eyes widened when she saw her cousin.

"GOKU!" She shouted running towards her older cousin. She leaped into his arms.

"Oh hey Zoey! Told you I could control Super Saiyan!"

"Guess I was wrong!" Zoey said.

"Alright people go on home! Dance is over! School is postponed for the week! We'll be calling with explanations this weekend! So enjoy your break!"

Students began to leave the school.

"An extra vacation? This is great!" Yahiko said.

Goku put his cousin down. "Quite the crazy first dance you had huh?"

"I know right!" Zoey said. "How come everything we do together always ends up in flames? First the party and now the dance?"

"Good question! But hey at least we can look at the folks and honestly say this wasn't our fault!"

Zoey and Goku laughed as they walked home, preparing to tell their parents about the Winter Formal events.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it folks! See you next update!**


	91. Aftershock

**A/N: Ok folks here's another chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

AHS was currently under construction after the events that happened at the winter formal. All the students were out of school for the week. They were taking advantage of the unfortunate, but fortunate break they had received.

Bulma and Chichi were in Chichi's backyard. Bulma was sitting on the porch feeling her stomach.

"There's no more hiding it. It's obvious that I'm pregnant." Bulma said.

Chichi was punching and kicking. She then jumped into the air and landed on her feet.

"I'm totally not going to let anyone be able to attack from out of nowhere ever again." Chichi reassured herself.

"Chichi! You listening to me?"

Chichi turned and looked at Bulma. "Yes of course! You know you don't have anything to worry about. I told you already that I've got your back!"

"And I've told you already that I'm not worried about people… I'm worried about what Vegeta is going to do."

"Maybe you need to tell one of the guys?" Chichi said. "I mean maybe it won't be so bad for you, if Piccolo knew?"

"I don't know Chichi." Bulma said full of doubt. "I mean I love Pic, and he's normally trustworthy, but he doesn't keep secrets from Vegeta, and I'm positive he wouldn't keep this from him."

"You must've forgotten you and Piccolo used to be a couple!"

"So?" Bulma asked.

"So? So, that means that you two still would share a special connection! Besides, he's still your best friend again, and he's mature enough to know when he should keep secrets, and when he shouldn't."

"I guess you're right."

Chichi smiled. "I know! Now let's go back inside. The sun's coming out and I know how you're extra sensitive to sunlight now."

"Can you make me something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, but I can't make the entire refrigerator this time. My dad loves you, but you know some of that hamburger meat has to be used at his restaurant!"

"Fine." Bulma pouted.

The two girls walked inside of Chichi's house.

(Meanwhile...)

All the guys were over at Krillin's. They were playing videogames.

"I'm tired of playing games! We should go out and do something!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Like what?" Krillin asked. "I don't feel like doing anything that requires actual movement."

"That's very lazy of you Krillin!" Goku said.

"Well you'd be like this too if you spent the entire 'break' filling out scholarship applications! That's some tiring stuff!"

"That's why I'm so glad that I filled out that stuff earlier." Piccolo said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I think I'd rather actually continue having my brain sucked out by these videogames instead of listening to a conversation about college."

"Have you even applied to AU yet?" Piccolo asked. "Deadlines are this weekend!"

"No! There's no point! I'm not going to get in."

"But you're grades are excellent this year and last year!" Goku told him.

"Yes and I barely got through freshman and sophomore year. If I average my grades out altogether, I'll have an average GPA."

"That doesn't mean you won't get in!" Krillin said. "My grades have always been average, and I'm pretty confident that I'm AU bound!"

"How about my criminal record? I was in juvenile for a week!"

"Yes a week!" Goku repeated. "Besides, you were framed by that psychopath Frieza!"

"I still hung out with him though. We were friends once remember? Crazy stuff."

"Vegeta, I feel like you're just making up excuses to not apply for college. What's wrong?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing alright? I just… what's my motivation for going to college?"

"Higher learning!" Krillin replied.

"I've had enough education for 12 years thanks."

"To get a good job!" Piccolo added.

"I love my job at the shop! Working on cars is my thing! It's perfect!"

"Well what about-"

"Can we just stop talking about college?" Vegeta snapped cutting Krillin off. "Damn! That's all we ever talk about now!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, when Goku decided to break it.

"We could sneak onto school grounds and see how extensive the damage is!"

Piccolo and Vegeta looked up, interested at Goku's statement while Krillin looked worried.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Krillin asked.

"Why not? I highly doubt anyone will be there. I want to see how much damage is done!"

Vegeta and Piccolo had already made their decisions, exiting out of the game and putting their controllers down. Goku followed suit. All three guys got up and went to the door, they then turned around to look at Krillin.

"I believe this is called peer pressure!" He said protesting.

The guys smiled at him and Krillin rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" Krillin said. He turned off his game and got up. Goku opened the door and the guys walked out. Krillin shut the door behind them.

(Meanwhile…)

Bulma and Chichi were walking down the street.

"I wonder what he's going to look like when he reacts?" Bulma asked.

"He'll be surprised… maybe not as much as me because you know how observant Piccolo can be."

"You think he knows? I actually wouldn't mind if he didn't. It would make things easier for me."

Chichi shrugged. "Could be very possible."

"Wait… do you think that means Vegeta knows?" Bulma asked beginning to get paranoid.

"Calm down Bulma! No need to overreact…just yet anyway." Saying the last part quietly.

Bulma and Chichi reached Piccolo's house. Bulma looked down at herself.

"What if Piccolo's parents answer the door? I look pregnant! I don't want anyone else to know before him."

"I've got this." Chichi said.

She went in front of Bulma, and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Piccolo's mom answered the door.

"Oh hello Chichi and Bulma!" She greeted them with a smile.

"Hi!" Both girls said, with Bulma waving from behind Chichi.

"We were wondering if Piccolo was here?" Chichi asked.

"Oh Piccolo went over to Krillin's house. I believe they're all just hanging out."

"Oh ok. Well thank you!" Chichi said.

"No problem!" Piccolo's mom said. She shut the door, and the girls began to walk off.

"So now we'll just go to Krillin's house…where all the guys are…" Bulma said nervously.

"Well at least you'll be killing four birds with one stone right?" Chichi said laughing.

She continued to laugh until Bulma glared at her, causing her laugh to become an embarrassed laugh.

(Meanwhile…)

The guys were at school, and were looking around the hallway. The walls were burned and the floor tiles were completely destroyed.

"Geez looks like the school is going to be dipping into the budget to make some renovations huh?" Krillin asked.

"I wonder if the school even has enough money? After the fiasco from last year, we had to remodel the cafeteria. That was a lot of money you know." Vegeta said.

"Well at least that didn't get destroyed." Goku said.

All of a sudden, the sounds of construction workers could be heard. The boys looked at each other, and then fled into the nearest bathroom.

"Is this the girls' bathroom?" Krillin asked.

"Bathroom break fellas!" Someone shouted.

"Doesn't matter!" Piccolo whispered. "We have to hide!"

The boys looked around to see where they could hide and not be seen. Goku looked up and spotted an air vent.

"Up there!" Goku pointed.

Piccolo looked at the vent. He then used his finger beams to quickly blow off the four corner screws causing the vent to fall from the ceiling. Krillin caught it.

Vegeta and Goku leaped into the air and into the air vent, and began to crawl up it. Piccolo followed suit.

"Why do I always have to be the last one?" Krillin complained. He then leapt into the air vent and forced the top to stay attached to the vent without the screws.

The construction men walked into the bathroom and looked around.

"Could've sworn I heard something!" One of the men said.

"Probably inhaled too much smoke." The other one said.

The guys began to crawl through the air vents.

"We should've done this a long time ago! So exciting!" Goku said continuing to crawl.

Piccolo was lost in thought until he finally broke his silence and said something.

"I was wondering…."

"Yes?" Vegeta asked.

"How are all of us successfully crawling through this vent? It's really not that sturdy and even if it was, how is it holding all of our weight?"

Krillin stopped crawling. "You know, I was thinking the same thing?"

All of a sudden, the vent started to make a creaking sound. Then it started to sink down a little bit.

"Gotta love big ass mouths." Vegeta said glaring at Piccolo and Krillin.

The vent gave out from the boys' weight and the teens crashed to the ground.

"Owwww." All four of them said.

(Meanwhile…)

The girls were walking down the street from Krillin's house.

"I can't believe the guys aren't there!" Chichi said. "Where the heck are they?"

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know, but one thing's for certain, and that's that I'm tired of going on a wild goose hunt."

Bulma took out her cell phone and Chichi looked at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Texting Piccolo and asking where he is. That'll save us some time."

Chichi thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, that would've saved us a lot of time."

Bulma gasped, and Chichi began to look concerned.

"What's wrong? Where are they?"

"They fell through some vent and landed on the floor at school!"

"Why are they at school?" Chichi asked confused.

"You know how the guys are. Probably wanted to see the damage that the whole Shishio thing caused."

"Sounds like something the guys would do. Guess we better head onto AHS."

"Would it be safe? I mean if there's any gas or smoke I don't want to expose the baby."

"Good point. Look at your maternal instincts kicking in!"

"I know right!" Bulma said flattered. "I've got an idea!"

"Lay it on me!"

"We'll go to Vegeta's job and borrow a gas mask!"

"You really want to do that?" Chichi asked.

Bulma nodded. "I always wanted to look like one of those killers off scary movies!"

"As concerned as I should be with that statement, I will choose to ignore it at the moment. Let's go!" Chichi said excitedly.

The girls began to head to their penultimate destination.

(Meanwhile…)

The guys were walking down the hallways examining their school.

"Can you believe that in five months we'll be graduating?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo saw his old locker from seventh and eighth grade.

"Hard to believe we spent six years at this crazy place. It's going to be hard to say goodbye the more I think about it."

"Oh guys don't get me started! Geez I'm getting teary eyed just thinking about it!" Goku said.

"Quit being a bunch of girls, guys!" Vegeta said. "I mean yeah things are going to be a little sad when we graduate, but you act like there are going to be major changes!"

"… Um Vegeta, that's because there are going to be some major changes! We won't be at the school that brought us all together anymore! We're going to be young adults preparing to face the real world!" Goku said.

Vegeta scoffed. "The only thing that's changing for me is that AHS will no longer be a part of my daily routine! I'll still be at home, and I'll still be going to work. That's all that matters."

"Well what about you and Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"What about us?" Vegeta asked.

"Pic's going to be off to university and studying science. You're going to be in the work force. You won't see each other every day!"

"Oh come on Krillin. We'll still see each other all the time!"

Piccolo looked at Vegeta doubtfully. "Bro I don't mean to rain on your parade, but I plan on being as engaged as possible once we get to university."

Vegeta looked at Piccolo as if he were joking. "Oh come on Piccolo you can't be serious. Not once have you ever wanted to get involved with anything!"

"In high school yeah, but in college? They've got this great science studies program, and I want to join it. Then the Cosmology Program really caught my attention."

"The what?" Vegeta asked.

"Cosmology is the study of the universe. I was looking up the course guide online and saw that they have an intense study on any planet. I was going to do Planet Namek considering my ancestors come from there, and maybe one day I could visit it. They have programs where we can go to different planets and study for a semester there."

Vegeta began to get upset. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever man." He said turning around and began to walk away from the rest of the guys.

The guys ran back up to Vegeta.

"Don't be like that Vegeta! We'll still see each other, but we just won't be able to hang out all the time like when we can now!"

"Everyone has their life planned out except for me! Everyone is so lucky because they know what they want to do with their life!"

"What about the shop?" Goku asked.

"I mean that's a great place to work don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be working for someone forever you know? I feel like I have no purpose in life anymore! I mean seriously, what's my motivation?"

The guys were silent.

"What? Speechless? That's what I thought."

Goku pointed to behind Vegeta, and he turned around to be greeted by a group of construction workers.

"Oh…" Vegeta gulped. "Why hello fellas. How are you doing today?"

"Students are not allowed to be on the premises for the week. What are you doing here?"

Goku stepped up to the front. "You see my friends and I just wanted to check out the damage done to the school after the formal last week! We were the ones who saved the day you know?"

"Oh is that so?" The construction worker said unconvinced.

"Yeah!"

"Regardless of who you are or who you think you are, you need to come with us."

"I don't think so!" Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta!" Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo said.

"Fine." The worker said. "I guess we'll call the police down here and…" He dropped his phone in shock.

Goku and the others looked at each other confused.

"M-monster!" He stuttered. He screamed and turned around and left.

"Monster? We're Saiyans not monsters! Racist!" Goku said.

Krillin turned around and gulped. "Uh guys?"

The guys turned around to see someone breathing really loudly through a gas mask. They began to shout in fear until the gas mask was removed, revealing a laughing Bulma. Chichi came from around the corner laughing as well.

"Oh the look on your faces was absolutely priceless!" Bulma said nearly in tears.

"Almost making someone soil themselves isn't cool!" Krillin said still screaming.

"That wasn't funny!" Goku said.

Chichi walked up to the rest of the group. "Actually it kind of was."

"I wasn't scared!" Vegeta said trying to act brave as usual.

Chichi walked past Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta who were complaining about the scare, and walked up to Piccolo.

"Bulma has something she wants to talk to you about." She told him quietly. "Meet her around the corner."

"Um…ok?" Piccolo said confused. He quickly disappeared from everyone's view. Chichi walked back over to the guys so she could distract them.

Piccolo reappeared next to Bulma and saw her looking sad.

"Hey… what's up?"

"Uh… stuff." Bulma responded.

Piccolo examined his best friend. He had never seen her like this before. Her hands were shaking.

"Bulma? Bulma what's wrong?"

"…I'm pregnant." Bulma said shakily.

Piccolo looked surprised for a moment, and then his face went back to normal.

"Vegeta's the dad."

"Is that why you two broke up? He left you?" Piccolo asked starting to get angry.

"No! It's not like that! I mean the day we broke up was when I found out, but he doesn't know. I haven't told him."

"How far along are you?"

"About five months." Bulma said.

"Five months…wow." Piccolo said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No of course not!" Piccolo said. "I mean… honestly I had my suspicions when I saw you eating all that food in the cafeteria a few weeks ago, but I just put that thought aside."

"Well you were right." Bulma said. "I'm scared of what he'll say. What he'll think. I mean I know we're both 18 now, but still. I know I'm not ready for this."

Bulma started to cry and Piccolo walked up and gave her a hug.

"Hey don't cry now. It's alright. I've got you."

Chichi was still talking to the guys.

"That was scary!" Goku and Krillin argued.

Chichi laughed. "You two are such wimps! You've fought tons of bad guys before, but you were scared when Bulma showed up in a gas mask? I cannot believe I dated both of you weirdoes!"

"Oh so you want to go there now?" Krillin said with a smile.

"Think about it Chichi! You dated both of us! So who's the real weirdo?" Goku asked.

Chichi acted like she was offended, but smiled.

Vegeta observed his friends with a smile on his face when he began to hear a faint sound from around the corner. He looked to see Piccolo and Bulma embraced in a hug, and froze.

Piccolo moved the hair from Bulma's face. "You ok?"

"I will be soon." Bulma said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, and wash my face."

"Ok. I'll be here waiting for you."

Bulma smiled and walked away from Piccolo towards the nearest bathroom.

"Uh…Pic?"

Piccolo turned around startled to see Vegeta.

"What was that hug all about?"

"Oh uh…Vegeta."

"Are you two getting back together? I thought you were dating Botan? How could you do this to me!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku and Krillin heard Vegeta shout, and went around the corner.

"Uh oh." Chichi said quietly. She followed the guys around the corner.

"Vegeta calm down! Bulma and I aren't getting back together are you crazy?" Piccolo asked.

"Then what was that hug all about!" Vegeta shouted.

"ASK HER!" Piccolo shouted back.

Vegeta looked surprised.

"She's in the bathroom. Go talk to her."

Vegeta walked past Piccolo and towards the bathroom.

"Wait what's going on?" Krillin asked. "We're gone for two seconds and all of a sudden Piccolo and Vegeta are arguing!"

"We miss all the good stuff!" Goku said.

"Fill me in Piccolo!" Krillin said putting his arm around the Namekian and leading him away from Goku.

"Oh so I can't be filled in!" Goku asked pouting.

Chichi was laughing. "I missed your pouty face."

Goku smiled. "Yeah… how've you been since… the formal?"

"Oh that. Well I decided to start learning how to defend myself in martial arts."

Goku looked surprised. "Seriously?"

Chichi nodded.

"Wow. I never would've thought."

"I don't want to be overpowered so easily ever again. I felt completely helpless you know?"

Goku nodded. "I totally understand… you know I never realized how different you look now."

Chichi looked surprised. "Really? You mean how I like have let my hair grown out and I don't tie it up anymore? And I'm anxiety and depression free?"

"Yeah. I guess I've just seen you as this 12 year old since I got back."

"Well gee thanks!" Chichi said jokingly.

"No I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Goku said. "It's just that… I came back to Anime High School expecting everything to be the way I left it, and now I understand that time goes on. It doesn't stand still."

"Who's to say that's a bad thing though?" Chichi asked.

Goku smiled at her. "You have a point."

"I mean it's obvious we've both grown over the years. Maybe this was what was supposed to happen before…"

"Before what?" Goku asked walking closer to Chichi.

"Before…" Chichi said walking closer to Goku.

The two moved their faces closer together, their lips only a few mere inches apart when–

"Goku! Chichi!"

Goku and Chichi quickly pulled their faces apart, moving a few steps away from each other after hearing Krillin's voice.

"What's wrong Krillin?" Goku asked with a nervous laugh.

"Piccolo refuses to tell me what's going on! He said we have to wait for Vegeta and Bulma to get back!"

"It's their business guys just let them tell us when they're ready."

"You know what they're talking about?" Krillin asked.

"Uh… ooh look a penny!" Chichi said picking up a coin off the ground.

"Chichi!" Krillin whined.

(Meanwhile…)

Vegeta looked at the girls' bathroom. He took a deep breath and then peeked his head inside.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes Vegeta it's tons of girls in here because school is in session today." Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Nice to see your sense of humor hasn't left you."

He walked further into the bathroom to see Bulma wiping her face with a paper towel.

"Why have you been crying?"

"I just told Piccolo some news… and the feeling was just overwhelming."

"… What kind of news? I mean I know we broke up and stuff, but we could still talk if you want."

"Oh we're definitely going to be talking a lot that's for sure."

Vegeta looked at Bulma confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bulma walked to Vegeta and looked him dead in the face. She was trying to speak, but couldn't manage to get the entire sentence out.

"I… I'm….Um…"

Vegeta was listening trying to wait for her to finish her sentence.

Bulma started shaking her head. "I can't. I can't do this and look at you at the same time."

"Do what? Say what?"

Bulma looked around in the bathroom and headed towards a stall. She closed it.

"Bulma!" Vegeta said. He walked up to the stall and began knocking on it. "BULMA!"

"STOP IT! THE NOISE ISN'T GOOD FOR THE BABY!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta instantly stopped knocking. "The… the… the baby…?" A look of shock appeared on his face. Vegeta opened the stall door to see Bulma there.

"Y-you're pregnant?"

Bulma nodded.

"How? When? It's mines?"

"Yes idiot!" Bulma said. "There's nobody else! What you thought Piccolo was the dad?"

"No of course not! Just… when?"

"The first time!"

"You mean we conceived a child under a car at my workplace?"

"That's what I'm saying Vegeta!" Bulma said.

Vegeta backed away from Bulma and put his head against the bathroom wall.

"Oh my…. How in Kami's name did this happen?"

"I don't know Vegeta! We were safe weren't we?"

"Yeah! Stupid 97% effective condoms! We just had to be the other 3%!"

Bulma was silent.

"Who knows? Other than Piccolo and I'm guessing Chichi?"

"Mom and dad know. I told them a while back."

"If you got pregnant the first time we had sex that means you're around five months."

"Yeah I know. I went to the doctor the other day."

Vegeta walked back over to Bulma and put his hand on her stomach. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah the baby is fine, very healthy."

Vegeta smiled. "That's good…that's good." He repeated staring down at Bulma's stomach.

"Are… you mad at me?"

Vegeta looked up at Bulma. "What? No. How could I be mad at you for that? It takes two to make one."

"But… you're mad?"

Vegeta walked away from Bulma. "Well… yeah! I mean what kind of person am I to break up with someone's who pregnant with my child? I promised myself I would never do that!"

"Vegeta you can't blame yourself! You didn't know!"

"I should have! I am such an idiot."

Bulma walked over to Vegeta. "You're not an idiot. Far from it."

"But… I avoided you and I could've been helping you all this time!" Vegeta said.

"You… wanted to help?"

"I want to do more than help Bulma… I want you back!"

Bulma looked surprised, and covered her mouth.

"No scratch that. I _need_ you back! Will you take me back Bulma? Please?"

Tears began to run down Bulma's face as she nodded. Vegeta embraced her and the two shared a long passionate kiss.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." Bulma said hugging her boyfriend.

"I missed you too. I love you Bulma Briefs."

"I love you too." Bulma said.

The two embraced each other again.

(Meanwhile…)

"Can you tell me now?" Krillin asked.

Chichi shook her head no.

"How about now? Now? Now? Now? Now? …Now?"

Chichi looked and saw Vegeta and Bulma walking back towards the group hand in hand. A huge grin appeared on her face.

"Well look who we have here!" Chichi said with a smile.

Piccolo saw his friends holding hands, and sighed from relief, also gaining a huge smile on his face.

"Vegeta and I are back together!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Alright!" Goku and Krillin said excitedly.

"And Bulma's pregnant!" Vegeta added.

Goku and Krillin's jaws' dropped.

"You guys just got back together!" Krillin said.

"How do you even know yet!" Goku asked.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Leave the explaining to us guys!" Piccolo said with a grin.

The six began to walk down the hallway.

(Later…)

Chichi was talking to a construction worker explaining to them what was going on.

"I can't believe in four months you and Bulma will be parents." Goku said.

"Neither can I. It surely is putting my life into a different direction now. That's for sure."

"How do you think your parents will take the news?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, but I doubt they'll be that pissed off. I mean they had me when they were 16. At least I'm technically an adult."

"True." Piccolo said.

Bulma held Vegeta's hand. "Aw don't worry about it! You've got me! And my parents have finally accepted the fact!"

"How long did it take?"

"A couple of months…" Bulma said.

"Oh this is going to be a long second semester." Vegeta said.

Chichi began to walk back to the group. "So we're off the hook!"

The group cheered.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Goku asked.

"I told them the epic love story that is Bulma and Vegeta! Moved the guy to tears!"

Goku laughed. "Impressive."

"I try!"

The group began to walk down the street when Vegeta looked over at Piccolo.

"Hey Pic?"

Piccolo looked over at Vegeta. "Yeah bud?"

"Is it too late to apply to Anime University?"

Piccolo looked surprised. "N-no! What changed your mind?"

"I got my motivation back." Vegeta answered with a smile looking at his girlfriend and the baby.

Goku and Chichi looked at each other and began to blush extremely hard. They then looked away from each other, each forming their own little grins.

"Even if it is a long last couple of months, I feel like they're going to be good!" Krillin said.

Everyone agreed with Krillin as the six teens walked down the street.

**A/N: And that ends this chapter folks! A lot of people should be pleased with this lol. I know I am! I had to stop myself from fangirling over my own chapter! Lol well in public anyway, I'm in study hall as I write this chapter. Anyway I hope you guys liked it! This was the beginning of the end (I'm crying on the inside haha)! See you next update!**


	92. If I Had A Hammer

**A/N: Ok people here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Keiko was over at Yusuke's helping him study for a test.

"Ok, so I'm starting to hate Chemistry." Yusuke told his girlfriend while shivering.

Keiko noticed her boyfriend being extremely cold. "Well no wonder! You're freezing and you probably can't focus!"

"No big deal… we've got like two months left until spring right?"

"If you don't freeze to death by then!" Keiko said. She looked at her cell phone. "We've been studying for two hours. Let's take a break."

Yusuke agreed and the couple walked over to his couch and sat down. She wrapped his arms around him to try and warm him up.

Yusuke smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks."

"No problem! I think you should find some way to get a heater in here."

"If I had the money I most definitely would."

"Well how about we help find you a job?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean I know how hard you've been trying. Then every time you get a job they lay you off!"

"Last one hired, first one fired they say."

Keiko was laying on her boyfriend's chest when she began to hear a dripping noise. "What's that sound?"

"I think it's the leaky roof. I really need to buy some tools to fix that."

Keiko got up. "Ok that's it."

"What's the matter?"

"You living here!"

"It's not a house Keiko! It's a dump! I mean literally I live in a small abandoned gang hideout in the middle of a dump with a couch bed and a refrigerator! That needs restocking by the way. Did the school restock on those candy bars in the vending machine?"

Keiko tried to stop herself from smiling but couldn't, which made Yusuke smile.

"I'm being serious you know!" Keiko said.

Yusuke nodded. "I do know that! It's just that I don't really have a choice!"

"…Unless…"

"Don't say it." Yusuke said getting up from the couch. "Don't say it!"

"The foster home?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Why'd you have to say it?"

"I just think that you should be living somewhere safer is all! Somewhere with proper heating and with a roof that doesn't leak! A place where you can have a good meal to eat everyday not candy!"

"I resent that! Kurama and Hiei bring me some food from Spirit World when they get back from their training!"

"…Spirit World food?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke nodded.

"Was it…good?"

Yusuke was quiet. "I had to stop myself from throwing up." He burst out

"See! You don't even eat properly! There's got to be something we can do to fix your living arrangement."

"Keiko I'm fine! I have been living like this for four months. Besides I'll be back at your house for the summer! I can manage!"

Keiko was silent, so Yusuke got up and walked over to her.

"Trust me babe! Ok?"

Keiko nodded in defeat. "Alright if you say so!"

Yusuke kissed her. "Thanks!"

(The Next Day…)

"We need to help Yusuke rebuild his place!" Keiko told Botan, and the others.

"How do you expect us to do that?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know, but I feel so bad for my baby! I can't just let him live in some run down dump!"

"That's funny, because I thought you told me last night that's exactly what you were going to do!" Botan said.

"Oh please you know that was a lie!" Keiko said.

Botan smiled, but rolled her eyes. "Well… Piccolo could probably get Vegeta's tools from the mechanic shop he works at."

"That's a great idea!" Keiko said eyes lighting up.

"Well the real problem won't be fixing the house up." Hiei said.

Keiko looked confused.

"Hiei does have a point Keiko. The real problem will be actually convincing Yusuke to let us help him." Kurama finished.

Keiko thought for a moment. "…You guys do have a point. We'll just have to distract him!"

"How do we do that?" Botan asked.

Yukina snapped her fingers. "My friends in the sophomore class are starting up this new club!"

"What is it?" Keiko asked.

"It's called the swordsman club or something. It's being sponsored by Chichi, but it's being run by Kenshin. It's where people learn self-defense techniques using the sword… well actually the use of a saber since we can't use real swords. They're hoping that one day AHS can have their very own fencing team!"

"Impressive! I think Yusuke would be interested in something like that!"

"We can have someone take Yusuke to the practices, and those will be the days we do our construction!"

"In that case this could actually work!" Kurama said.

"But who's going to take Yusuke to the practices?" Botan asked.

"I'd ask Kuwabara, but he hasn't returned any of my texts since the whole Winter Formal incident." Yukina said sadly.

"The jerk. I should confront him." Hiei said angry that Kuwabara had hurt his sister's feelings.

"I'll do it then! Don't worry!" Botan said.

"Thanks!" Yukina replied with a smile.

"So when should we start this whole ordeal?" Kurama asked.

"How about…after school today?"

Everyone looked at Keiko as if she'd lost it.

"Oh come on guys! These last few weeks of winter are going to be the coldest ones! I can't let him freeze to death over there!"

There was silence for a minute. "Fine." Everyone said giving into Keiko's requests.

Keiko cheered with delight. "Thanks guys! You're being a big help right now! It'll be like we're Extreme Makeover: Japanese Teen Edition!"

"Anything for you girl!" Botan said excitedly.

Yusuke walked into school and approached the group.

"Morning guys!" He greeted them with a yawn.

"Hey sweetie!" Keiko said kissing her boyfriend. "Where were you? I called like 20 minutes ago."

"That was what woke me up! Freaking alarm clock is busted!"

Botan and the others began to look at each other, understanding why Keiko wanted to help Yusuke so badly.

"So Yusuke, we should go check out the Fencing Club Kenshin is trying to get together today after school."

"Um…ok? Coming with us Keiko?"

"Uh…no…. Actually, I have to-"

"Come with me to the Spirit World!" Yukina finished.

Yusuke looked confused. "Really? For what?"

Kurama and Hiei looked at the girls, interested in what excuse they were going to make.

"Girls night out!" Keiko said quickly.

Yukina nodded in agreement. "Yeah we're going to the Spirit World Mall. They have some new outfits I want to scope out."

"You're into Spirit Wear?" Yusuke asked Keiko surprised.

"Well your tux was cute." Keiko said with a smile.

Yusuke laughed. "Well ok then! You should send me a pic if you get something you like."

"Will do!" Keiko said relieved that Yusuke didn't catch on to her plot.

(That afternoon…)

Yusuke and Botan were walking down the hallway on their way to the fencing club.

"So why are we going to this thing?" Yusuke asked.

"You like violence right?"

"I try hard not to!"

"Then you're about to have a relapse because I'm introducing you to the world's toughest, stealthiest, and most skillful group of teens that you've ever seen handle a sword!"

"Ok… now my interest has peaked!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I introduce you to Anime High School's very own Fencing...Team."

Yusuke and Keiko observed to see a group of scrawny nerds running and then falling with their wooden swords.

Yahiko was in the stands laughing his head off, Sanosuke kept quiet, and Kaoru was clearly embarrassed.

"Come on guys! You can do it!" Tsubame and Sayo cheered.

Kaoru scoffed. "As if. They suck!"

Kenshin looked at his team, clearly humiliated.

Yusuke looked over at Botan. "This is the amazing team you were talking about?"

Botan gave Yusuke a nervous laugh. "Uh…maybe I exaggerated a bit."

"I think you're under exaggerating by saying 'a bit'."

(Meanwhile…)

Keiko had Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina, along with Vegeta and Piccolo over at Yusuke's place.

Hiei, Piccolo, and Vegeta were on Yusuke's rooftop.

"Damn, how hasn't his house been flooded yet?" Piccolo asked.

"Is it that bad?" Hiei questioned.

"Let's just say when it rains, it pours."

Piccolo began taking out some tools from the toolbox. "Ok, so how should we approach fixing the roof Vegeta? ...Vegeta?"

Vegeta was sleeping standing up on the roof. Hiei looked confused and Piccolo snickered.

"What's his deal?"

"His girlfriend's running him ragged. Poor thing hasn't gotten a decent amount of sleep in a week."

Hiei pulled a tool out of the toolbox and examined it. Piccolo noticed Hiei's curiosity.

"You've…never worked with tools before have you?"

"Nope, but I can take a crack at it…what's this called."

"A hammer." Piccolo laughed.

Hiei was clearly embarrassed. "Oh…I knew that! They…just look different in the Spirit World is all."

"Uh huh." Piccolo said doubtfully.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" He said still smiling.

Keiko, Yukina, and Kurama were inside Yusuke's place near his kitchen.

"He needs a new refrigerator." Yukina said.

"How can you tell?"

"The light on the inside isn't as bright as it should be, and the freezer definitely isn't as cold as it should be."

"Well I wasn't really focused on fixing the refrigerator."

"Don't worry about that. Leave it to me!" Kurama said. "It's probably just an internal problem, which is something I can easily fix with my spirit powers. It just needs a little recharge."

"Need any help?" Yukina asked.

"It's cool. I've got it." Kurama replied with a smile.

Yukina smiled back at him.

"Awww!" Keiko said to Yukina until she glanced at her. Keiko quickly looked away with a smile on her face.

(Meanwhile…)

Yusuke and Botan were continuing to watch the fencing practice. Yusuke was clearly losing patience.

"Can we leave now? No offense but they suck!"

"No!" Botan quickly said.

Yusuke looked at her confused.

"I mean…no not yet! There's still a chance that we could end up seeing this team become something great!"

Yusuke's look of confusion turned into a look of suspicion. "I really wouldn't bet money on that."

Botan realized that a restless and suspicious Yusuke would need to be distracted somehow.

"Could really use a miracle right about now!" Botan said under her breath.

Just then, the doors leading into the Fencing Club's practice room flew open. Everyone looked over to see who was standing in.

"Oh sorry! I thought this was where Geometry tutoring was taking place!" It was Tomoe.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She said to the others.

"Oh Tomoe!" Kenshin said. "Hey!"

"Hey Kenshin! I didn't know you were in here!" She claimed in an overly exaggerated voice, proving that she was lying.

"We just opened up a fencing club and I'm trying to get them up on their feet for their first game next week…it's not going that great." Kenshin admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Fencing? Really? I love to fence!"

Kaoru stopped herself from laughing. "What a load!" She said aloud.

Tomoe glared at Kaoru, but then put her attention back on Kenshin.

"You want to join our team?"

Tomoe looked surprised. "Me? Really?"

"Sure! We need a star player after all!"

"I say do it!" Kaoru shouted, trying to make Tomoe look bad.

Tomoe shrugged. "Well if you say so!"

Kenshin tossed Tomoe a uniform and she put it on. He then tossed her a sabre, which she caught easily in her hands.

Tomoe put her mask over her face and took out her sword. "So…who am I taking on?"

Kenshin looked at his group of students. "…All of them."

"Really?" The sophomores and the fencing club asked.

"Now THIS could get interesting!" Yusuke said.

"Thank you!" Botan mouthed while looking up.

The club got up and put their masks on.

"Do you think this is fair coach?" One of the students asked Kenshin.

"Don't complain just do it!" Kaoru shouted from the stands.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The member said.

"Thanks dear!" Kenshin said with a smile. Kaoru gave him a thumb up in return.

The entire group of people took out their swords and started walking towards an unusually calm Tomoe.

"For someone who's about to take out eight people at once, she's pretty calm. I'm even curious now!" Botan said looking at the match.

"Attack!" Kenshin shouted.

The teens ran towards Tomoe. She began to block attacks left and right.

"She's not bad!" Yusuke said.

Tomoe was leaping and ducking over numerous slashes and swipes, but not getting hit once.

"THIS ISN'T JUMP ROPE LET'S SEE SOME ASS KICKING!" Kaoru shouted.

"This is why we don't let her watch sports." Yahiko whispered to Tsubame.

Tomoe blocked all eight swords coming down on her at once.

"Switching to offense." Tomoe said. She used her strength to lift up all swords, leaving every students wide open for an attack. She began spinning around very quickly, and the students began to back up.

"How the hell did she do that?" Yusuke asked.

Kenshin began to examine the technique. "Whoa…that looks like more than just some fencing techniques."

Tomoe struck the closest person down first.

"You're out!" She said.

"Aw man!" The student said.

The remaining seven students began to charge towards her.

"This is the most aggressive we've seen the group all day!" Sayo said.

"Try ever!" Sano told her.

Tomoe picked up the student she struck down's sword. "Thanks!" She said with a smile. While swinging two swords, she charged towards the seven students.

The swords clashed, and while Tomoe used one sword for defense, she used the other for offense. She strategically used this maneuver to take down four students.

"Oh crap!" Yahiko said.

The final three students charged towards Tomoe. She threw one sword in the air, spun around hitting one student, caught the sword in the air, and hit the second student with the sword she caught, and finally put her two swords together in the shape of an "X" and slashed the final student.

"And that's how you fence!" Tomoe said.

Things were quiet for a moment, but the teammates began to cheer for Tomoe.

"We found our team leader!" One of the students said.

Yusuke and Botan were also cheering for Tomoe.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Anyone can do that!"

"You? With a sword?" Sanosuke asked.

"No. But if I had a hammer I'd-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Sano told her.

Kaoru closed her mouth, and refrained from what she was going to say.

Botan looked at the time on her phone. "Just in time !" She said.

"In time for what?" Yusuke asked her.

Botan looked up, unaware that Yusuke heard her.

"What's going on Botan?"

"Um…" Botan said trying to figure something out. "This was a test?"

"A test?" Yusuke repeated.

"Yeah a test! You're dating my best friend Yusuke! So I had to see if you were good enough for her or not!"

"That's something you do at the _beginning_ of a relationship Botan!"

"Your point?" Botan asked.

"We've been dating for nine months!" Yusuke told her. "Besides, you know I'm in love with her!"

"Oh that's right!" Botan said. "…." Botan got up from the stands and ran out of the room. Yusuke got up and quickly started to run after her.

"BOTAN!" Yusuke shouted.

Botan got out her cell phone and began to dial Keiko's number.

(Meanwhile…)

Keiko and the others just finished renovating Yusuke's kitchen, when Keiko's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Yusuke knows something's up! He's chasing after me! What do I do?"

"Lead him here." Keiko said.

"Really?" Botan asked surprised.

"Yep! We're just about done here!"

"Wow! I thought it was going to take more than a day?"

"I forgot that our friends consisted of half demons, a Saiyan, and a Namekian!"

Botan laughed. "Well that's true! Then I'll see you in about ten minutes!"

"Ok!" Keiko said.

The girls hung up their phones.

Botan took out a mirror to see if Yusuke was chasing after her. He was catching up.

"Crap! This is why I shouldn't have skipped gym so much!" Botan said realizing that she was slowly becoming breathless. "The shortcut should be right…. Here!"

Botan made a left down the street, and then cut across a field heading towards the back.

"Is she leading me to my house?" Yusuke thought to himself.

Further down the field, Botan saw the hill.

"Dammit! Forgot about the hill!" Botan thought to herself.

Botan ran up to the hill and began to slowly go up it.

"Ignore the fear of heights Botan…this is why I don't take the shortcut I remember now!"

"Botan!"

Botan realized that Yusuke's voice sounded extremely close and realized he was at the base of the hill.

"What's at my house?" Yusuke asked.

Refusing to answer, Botan began climbing higher and higher until she reached the tip of the hill.

"You'll never take me alive copper!" Botan said before rolling down the other side of the hill.

"Botan has officially lost it." Yusuke said. He began charging his Spirit Energy up.

Botan rolled all the way down to the bottom of the hill until she started rolling on the grass. She got up and started dusting herself off. She looked dead ahead and saw the junkyard.

"Almost there!" Botan said. She began running across the field and dashed into the entrance of the junkyard.

"KEIKO, PICCOLO, KURAMA, HIEI, YUKINA!"

The juniors heard Botan's voice.

"They'll be coming soon!" Keiko said.

The group ran out of Yusuke's house and saw Botan approaching them.

"Hey….guys!" Botan said out of breath.

Piccolo approached his girlfriend. "You ok sweetie?"

Botan was nodding and making other gestures, but was too out of breath to say anything.

All of a sudden the sound of a supersonic boom could be heard. A blue streak of light quickly flashed as Yusuke appeared at his house.

"Didn't know he could do that." Hiei said impressed.

"Neither did I!" Keiko said.

"Keiko? Botan? Everyone? Can someone explain to me what's going on now?"

"We… kind of fixed your house." Keiko said.

"You…did?" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I couldn't listen to what you were saying about how you'll live! We put in a working refrigerator and a heater."

"Did all of that for me?"

Keiko nodded. "We also fixed the roof!"

"Keiko knew you wouldn't take our charity, so we forced it on you!" Kurama said. "Hence the whole distraction!"

Kurama pointed at Botan, who still was out of breath, but waved at Yusuke with a smile.

"So the whole fencing thing was a distraction so you guys could fix my house?"

"Please don't be mad Yusuke, but it's like you said. We have to look out for each other and-"

Yusuke cut her off with a passionate kiss. The group was smiling.

"Aw love is such a grand thing isn't it?" Yukina asked.

"It sure is." Kurama said looking at Yukina with a smile.

"SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER!" Botan shouted.

Piccolo quickly ran into Yusuke's remodeled house to get her a drink.

(That night…)

"Congrats sweetheart! You just named all the alkaline metal elements of the periodic table!"

Yusuke smiled. "I'm so going to kick ass on this test! Is Botan doing ok?"

"Yeah she's fine! Piccolo decided to take her to his parents and they gave her a Senzu Bean. It fixed her all up! She loves Namekian food now!"

Yusuke laughed. "And I love you!"

Keiko giggled. "And on that note, let's make our own chemistry." She said suggestively.

"I like the sound of that." Yusuke replied.

The two began to start kissing as they fell back on the couch.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed! See you next update!**


	93. Heart Of The Sword

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

It was after school and Kenshin was coaching the fencing team through their very first game of the season.

"Woo! YEAH!" Kaoru, Sano, Sayo, and Tsubame said cheering.

The AHS Fencer was trying at every attempt to strike his opponent, but was failing miserably. The fencer made one more desperate attempt to use a strike at his opponent, but the fencer quickly backed away.

"It's over!" He said swinging his sword in an upward position.

The sword was knocked out of the AHS student's hand and the opponent struck him down.

"Awwww." AHS fans said from the stands.

The referee blew his whistle. "Match over! The winner…Yagami High School!"

Kenshin and the others looked disappointed.

"Go on ahead and head to the locker room guys. Good game!" He said, still trying to speak words of encouragement.

Kaoru and the others walked over to Kenshin. Kaoru put her arm around her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. Better luck next time?"

Kenshin nodded. One of the students ran out of the locker room.

"Kenshin, Moto passed out!"

Everyone looked surprised as Kenshin darted into the locker room, and saw the student who lost the match on the ground surrounded by people.

"Give him some air!" Kenshin said. He looked at Moto, who began to open his eyes.

"What happened?" The fence player asked.

"When your opponent struck you, you probably hit your head hard, causing a concussion." Kenshin explained. "Someone get me some help."

Moto grabbed his head and Kenshin took out his cell. He began to dial 911.

(Later…)

The ambulance drove off with Moto in it leaving AHS.

"Great, we've got another match next Friday, but we're one player short." Kenshin said frowning.

"Well it's not like you guys were going to win that one any…owwww!"

Sano and Tsubame elbowed Yahiko in the ribs to keep him from finishing his sentence.

"Yahiko's right guys." Kenshin said upset.

"There's got to be someone else who can be a temporary replacement for a while though right?" Sayo suggested.

"Kenshin?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned around and saw Tomoe approaching the group.

"Of course." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I was here for an afternoon study session when I heard sirens out here! Everything ok?"

"One of the players got hurt out during a game today. He's ok now, but they want to make sure he doesn't have a concussion. Either way, he won't be ready for next week's game."

"Oh Kenshin I'm sorry!" Tomoe said.

"Give me a break." Kaoru said under her breath.

"It's ok. I just need to inform the principal to have us drop out of next week's match."

"Wait!" Tomoe said.

Kenshin stared at her.

"I know of someone who can be your temporary!"

Kenshin's eyes lit up. "Really? Who?"

Tomoe smiled. "Meet me in the match room tomorrow after school. I think you'll be pretty impressed."

Tomoe walked past the others, but glared at Kaoru, who glared back at her in return.

"Wonder who it could be?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru scoffed. "Are you really that oblivious Kenshin? It's totally going to be her!"

"What? You think so?"

"I know so. It's just another ruse to get close to you!"

"Kaoru-" Kenshin started.

"No Kenshin! She's just trying to get closer to you by appealing to all your interests! Hopefully we finally see her fall flat on her ass though. Let's hope she sucks at fencing!"

"Kaoru!" Kenshin said sternly.

"I'm just saying." Kenshin's girlfriend responded with a smile. She began to walk off.

Everyone looked at Kenshin, who sighed and began to follow after his girlfriend.

"I feel like Kenshin's getting tired of Kaoru constantly thinking that Tomoe is trying to replace her." Sayo told the group.

"Well it's true! Kenshin is really oblivious." Yahiko argued.

"Guys, we really shouldn't intrude in our friends' relationship…even if one of them is right, and the other isn't." Sanosuke said while quickly leaving the group.

The others nodded, but then stopped.

"Wait…which one is right?" Tsubame asked.

"Kenshin!" Sayo said.

"No, Kaoru!" Yahiko told her.

The two began arguing about it on the way home.

(The next afternoon…)

The group walked down to where the fencing team has matches, and the doors were closed.

"Someone's trying to be fancy!" Kaoru said in a mocking voice.

Kenshin turned around. "Kaoru, please don't start."

"Don't start what?"

"This! Tomoe is not trying to take me away from you ok?"

Kenshin and Kaoru began arguing right in front of the doors, and everyone rolled their eyes. Sanosuke walked past them and opened the doors. It was pitch black inside.

Everyone began to walk inside slowly.

"I can't see anything!" Tsubame said.

Suddenly, the lights flashed onto where the audience sits, and then they disappeared. They flashed again on the other side, and then focused on the center. In the center was Tomoe, dressed in full fencing gear.

"Gasp. Didn't see that coming." Kaoru said sarcastically. However, Kenshin looked impressed.

Tomoe put the mask back over her head and pulled out the foil. She began to execute fencing moves flawlessly, striking, and backing away during the most critical times.

"Whoa." Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked over at her boyfriend looking slightly worried.

Tomoe began back flipping, and jumped into the air attacking.

"Wow." Yahiko said, impressed himself.

Tomoe landed on her feet, and began to spin around rapidly with the sword. She stopped and got onto a lower stance.

"What is she doing now?" Kenshin asked.

Tomoe instantly leaped from her lower stance, and with lightning speed struck into the wall. She stopped showing off, and took off her mask and smiled. Kenshin began to clap.

"That was really great Tomoe! I'm impressed!"

Tomoe smiled. "It was nothing really! My big brother is a fencing prodigy, and I guess I just picked up from him!"

"You look like you could be quite the prodigy yourself!" Kenshin complimented.

Tomoe smiled, and the others watched Kaoru's facial expression change from irritated, to angry.

"Curse Kenshin's weakness for girls who know how to use swords!" Yahiko said.

Kaoru turned around and looked at Yahiko with red eyes.

"Uh, did I say that out loud?" Yahiko laughed nervously.

Tomoe looked over Kenshin's shoulder and saw how angry her crush's girlfriend looked, and smiled.

"Do you think you could be our temporary? You know if that's not asking too much." Kenshin suggested.

"I'd do anything for you Kenshin." Tomoe said smiling at him. Kenshin smiled back at her. He turned around to face his friends.

"We've got our temp!"

Everyone began to fake cheer, excluding Kaoru, who was too angry to even do that.

(That Friday…)

Everyone was in the stands, including Moto. Tsubame and Sayo looked at a pouting Kaoru.

"Oh come on Kaoru, cheer up!" Tsubame suggested.

Kaoru stayed quiet.

"You do want them to win though right?" Sayo asked.

"I hope that bitch loses, but everyone else can win!"

Tsubame and Sayo just shook their heads.

"Face it ladies, there's no getting to her. You've just got to let her blow off steam." Sanosuke explained to them.

"It's been over a week though." Yahiko responded. "She's never taken this long to blow off steam before!"

"You do have a point there…and there's only so much Kenshin will tolerate."

"Which is why she needs to get over her bad mood!"

Sano snapped his fingers. "We should've just told her this earlier!"

"Told her what?"

Sanosuke looked over at Kaoru. "Hey Kaoru!"

"What?" She snapped.

"By the time the next game comes, Moto will be back to normal, and Tomoe won't have to be anywhere near us!"

Kaoru's face began to light up with delight. "I never thought about it like that before! You make a good point!"

Sano laid back, satisfied wit making his friend smile. "And that, is how you keep an angry Kaoru from becoming an even more angry Kaoru." He told Yahiko.

"I can't wait till she's finally out of the picture! I'm so sick of her!" Kaoru said.

Sayo smiled, happy that Kaoru had finally snapped out of her bad attitude, but looked over at Tsubame, to see that she still looked upset.

"You're not happy?" Sayo asked Tsubame.

"If things were that easy, there wouldn't be any drama now would there?"

Sayo said nothing, knowing that Tsubame had made a valid point.

"Ok!" The announcer shouted. "Let's get this match started!"

Kenshin led the fencing team from out of the locker room while the opponent's coach led their team out from the other locker room.

"To my right, you know them, you love them, you can't live without them, the Anime High School's very own fencing team!"

There were cheers from the bleachers.

"To my left, their opponents, the Kisshu High School fencing team!"

The visitor side began cheering wildly.

Kenshin turned around. "Ok folks, remember, hard work and dedication will get you through this game! I believe in all of you, just do your best and have confidence in yourselves!"

The team nodded and clashed their swords together. Everyone got up and walked over to the bleachers except for Tomoe, who walked over to Kenshin.

"Nice pep talk!" Tomoe told her crush.

Kenshin smiled. "Aw it was nothing."

Tomoe simply smiled and ran back over with the others.

"Well it seems like everything is settled now, so let's get this show on the road!" The announcer shouted.

An opponent from Kisshu High had gone onto the field first, and a student from AHS immediately got up.

"I'll take this one!" He told Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Good luck!"

The two opponents shook hands before getting into the defensive position. The referee blew the whistle and they began to fight.

Tomoe was looking at the other team, when she saw the biggest guy on the team, staring over at them. His eyes and Tomoe's locked, causing a smirk on the opponents face to arise. Tomoe looked over at Kenshin.

"Kenshin."

"Yeah?"

"You see that big guy over there?"

Kenshin looked to see the opponent. "Whoa. Big guy."

"That's Harimo Hawikaza. He's currently the best fencer in the city."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. He's the saving grace of Kisshu High, fighting last, and then wiping out anyone who's left."

"That certainly isn't good."

"Not at all, which is why I want to be the one to fight him."

Kenshin looked surprised. "Seriously?"

Tomoe nodded. "It won't be that big of a deal! I can take him."

"Ok. I believe in you!"

"That's all I'll need!" Tomoe told him.

"And point! The winner of this match…Anime High School!"

The AHS fans cheered, with Kaoru being the loudest.

"Wow, she really is hype again!" Yahiko said.

The matches began to progress and AHS and KHS battled viciously against one another. AHS had the lead by 4 points.

"We've got this in the bag!" One of the AHS fencers said.

Tomoe and Kenshin looked over to see the KHS coach nod at Harimo. He got up, and walked over to the center of the stage. The AHS fencers looked shocked.

"Oh crap! He's a player?! He's huge!"

"Of course he plays! The uniform didn't give that away?"

"I just assumed he was a water boy or something! Everyone on our team has played at least once already, so I just assumed all of their players did too!"

"Someone needs to go out there!" Kenshin said.

All at once, the fencers threw one student out onto the center of the stage.

"Thanks a lot guys." The student said sarcastically.

"Kisshu High's fencing team is known for their famous "saving grace" maneuver, in which they save their best fencer "Big One" for last. How will the AHS team fight off this menace?"

The two players shook hands, but Big One's grasp nearly crushed the AHS fencer. The referee blew his whistle, and the fencer charged at Big One. He avoided the attack with blinding speed.

"Big and fast?!" Kenshin said.

"Not a good combination." Tomoe said.

"This dude's incredible." Kaoru said in awe.

Big One disappeared as the AHS fencer landed on his feet.

"Where'd he go?"

Big One reappeared from the sky, diving down to attack the fencer. The fencer looked up shocked as Big One came down on him.

"Point! Kisshu High!"

Kisshu High fans began to cheer and the AHS fans looked disappointed.

"Ok, we're still three points ahead of the team, so I say we'd give it all we've got!" Kenshin said.

"Yeah!" Tomoe and the remaining 3 fencers said.

(A few minutes later…)

Big One beat down the last two fencers and the score was tied. The two fencers were lying down on the floor beaten up.

"I don't freaking believe it." Kenshin said in shock.

"Figured this would happen." Tomoe said suiting up.

Kenshin looked at her. "Are you insane? You'll be killed!"

"I know what I'm doing Kenshin just trust me ok?"

Kenshin said nothing as Tomoe walked past him onto the stage.

"Tomoe's actually going to fight that thing?" Sayo asked surprised.

"She'll get murdered out there!" Kaoru said cheerfully. As everyone stared at her, she then pretended to look scared for Tomoe's safety.

"Anime High School doesn't have any real men left, so they send out a little girl?" Big One asked before laughing.

"Just shut up and fight me." Tomoe said putting her mask on.

Big One frowned. "Just for your snarky attitude, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Wouldn't have any other way!"

The referee blew his whistle and Big One charged at Tomoe. She simply smiled and disappeared.

Everyone looked shocked, including Big One.

"What the…ok well two can play that game!"

Big One disappeared and the two began having a mid air battle. All you could hear was the sound of swords clashing as the two were going to fast, the human eye couldn't catch them.

Big One had run out of stamina and had become visible.

"Where is she?!" He shouted.

Tomoe appeared in front of Big One, and pushed herself off of his chest, she flew off of a wall to get leverage over him.

"Take this!" Tomoe said. She struck Big One right on his shoulder so hard, it sent him flying to the ground with a thud, shaking the entire room.

"And game! The winner…Tomoe! Anime High School wins!"

The AHS side began to cheer loudly as the KHS side looked devastated.

Tomoe landed on her feet, smiled, and waved to the crowd. Kenshin ran over to her and picked her up. He started swinging her around as she laughed loudly.

Everyone looked at Kaoru to see her reaction. She simply shrugged.

"I'll let her enjoy her time in the sun now. You know, with Moto coming back next week anyway."

"No I'm not!" Moto said from in front of them.

"What do you mean no you're not?!" Kaoru asked shocked.

"I suck! Plus, did you see how great Tomoe was? She took down the toughest fencer in the city! Their temp just became a permanent!"

"You mean…_that's_ going to be a regular occurrence from now on?" Kaoru said in horror pointing at Kenshin and Tomoe smiling in each other's faces.

"Case and point." Tsubame said to Sayo, who said nothing.

Kaoru began to look angrier and angrier the more she stared at Kenshin and Tomoe.

**A/N: Alright folks! That ends this chapter! More drama for Kenshin/Kaoru couple ahead! Will their relationship survive? You'll have to keep reading to find out! See you next update!**


	94. I Want You

**A/N: All right folks so here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

The girls were in the cafeteria. Zoey, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee had just walked out of the cafeteria line with their lunch trays as they saw Corina sitting down at the table.

"Corina's here early!" Zoey exclaimed. "Wonder what's up?"

Kikki sped over to the table and sat herself in front of Corina. "Hey Corina! They've got the mystery meatloaf today, and I know you said you'd try it eventually, and I was just wondering if today was the day?"

Corina didn't answer her friend. She just kept staring into space with a dreamy look on her face.

"Um guys, I think there's something wrong with Corina."

Zoey, Bridget, and Renee sit down to see Corina staring off into space.

"You ok Corina?" Bridget asked, but there was no answer.

"I've never seen her look like this before." Zoey said.

"We know the look though! It's what you look like every time you think of Mark!" Kikki explained.

Zoey blushed. "What! I totally don't look like that! Do I?"

"Who would have Corina smiling like that?" Bridget asked.

"Hello! Why isn't my question being answered?!"

Renee thought for a moment, and then smiled. "My oh my, little miss stuck up couldn't possibly have a crush on Dren now could she?"

Corina looked up at Renee with complete shock. "What? No way! You're deranged!"

"Am I? Because the second I said that name, you snapped out of your goofy little trance didn't you?"

Corina started blushing extremely hard.

"Well I'll be! You really are into Dren aren't you?"

"Girls, shut up!" Corina said irritated. "You don't need to announce it to the entire world. Seriously!"

"Well I think it's cute that you like him!" Bridget said trying to make Corina feel better.

"Why are you so embarrassed by him anyway?" Zoey asked. "Because he calls you out on your crap?"

Corina rolled her eyes. "Just forget about it ok? I'm sure it's just a little crush."

"What if it's not?" Kikki asked. "Could you possibly even bear to see Dren with another girl? I don't think you could!"

Corina groaned at the thought of Dren with someone else, and her head fell down on the table.

"I really hate seeing her like this." Bridget said quietly. "We should do something!"

"Like what? Set her up?" Zoey asked sarcastically.

Corina immediately lifted her head up. "You know…" she started.

Renee scoffed. "Yeah right. I highly doubt Dren would go for a set up. It doesn't seem like his style."

"Ok then Ms. Know It All, then what do you suggest we do?"

"The direct approach."

Corina laughed. "Sweetie, I don't know if you've realized this or not, but this is _high school_. If it were that easy, I'm pretty sure we'd already be in the corner of a hallway making out."

"Geez one dance after you just got out of one relationship, and that's all it take for someone to steal your heart huh?" Kikki asked.

Corina glared at her, but before she could say anything, Zoey began to speak.

"Eh, why not." Zoey said.

The four girls looked over at Zoey surprised.

"Really?!" They asked.

"I realized after the whole Mark situation thing at the Akabeko, you shouldn't wait around forever to get someone's attention. You have to make the moves yourself. Or in this case, we will be making the moves."

"You mean…you'd actually do this for me?" Corina asked.

"You can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but hey, you're still our friend, and that's what friends are for right?"

Corina smiled. "Aww thanks Zo! You're the best!"

"Not to mention more mature than I am." Renee whispered to Bridget.

"You act like that wasn't already a known fact." Corina said to Renee.

Renee rolled her eyes. "I still say the direct approach is the best way to do things, but whatever. I clearly haven't had a boyfriend longer than you or anything." She said sarcastically.

"Ok, so I say we use Tokyo Mew Mew as a perfect set up spot where Dren and I finally confess our feelings for one another." Corina suggested.

"Sounds like a plan! I'm sure we can do this!" Zoey said.

Corina began to smile. "I'm so excited I can't even take it anymore! I'm going to go to the girls' room and freshen up for this afternoon! See you all in class!"

Corina got up and skipped out of the cafeteria.

"Alright, so how do you think we should go about doing this?" Zoey asked.

"Well Dren likes Rock Music. Maybe we could act as if they're holding rock band auditions after school where TMM usually holds there after school activities!" Bridget said.

"Or we could pretend I'm being kidnapped by an evil intruder, and Dren chases him down, leading him right to Corina!" Kikki added.

Zoey, Bridget, and Kikki began to plot more how they could get Dren and Corina to talk. Renee rolled her eyes and looked around. Dren was sitting alone eating his lunch. She got up without a word, and walked away from the others.

Dren noticed Renee approaching him.

"Hey Renee. What brings you over to my spot of solitude?"

"My friend is interested in you." Renee bluntly told Dren.

Dren's eyes widened. "Seriously? Who?"

Renee began to speak, but Dren interrupted.

"Kikki's got a boyfriend, Zoey's into Mark, and I'm pretty sure it's not you…"

"I've got a boyfriend." Renee said.

"Ok, so it's definitely not you! Bridget has a crush on me? I never would've thought."

Renee shook her head. "It's not Bridget."

"Well now I'm stumped. You've got a new friend or something?"

Renee looked at Dren. "You're kidding right. You've used process of elimination, and you still don't know who it is?"

"What do you mean? There's you, Kikki, Bridget, Zoey, and…" Dren raised an eyebrow. "Corina?"

"Yep!" Renee smiled.

"Corina Bucksworth has a crush on me." Dren stated.

Renee nodded. "See? Now that wasn't so bad! I told her to use the direct approach, but she wanted to be all complicated with telling you."

"Complicated? How so?"

"She wanted to have a plan to leave the two of you alone in TMM together. The girls are plotting of ways to lead you there."

"Don't they think I would've realized that is where the girls usually have their club after school? I'm not stupid."

"That's what I was saying! The direct approach was so much easier than all that plotting and planning."

"Well thanks for telling me Renee. I appreciate it."

"So you'll meet at 4 in the TMM room ok?"

"Nah I don't think so."

The smile from Renee's face faded. "Huh? Why?"

"I don't see myself in a relationship with Corina working out…at all."

Renee looked at Dren shocked, and a little angry. "So you're not interested in her at all? It sure as hell seemed that way when you two were dancing at the Akabeko!"

"It's not that I'm not interested in Corina. She's witty, beautiful, and deep down pretty kind."

"I have yet to see that last part." Renee said. "But anyway, then what's stopping you? I don't understand!"

"I don't know why you look so surprised. I mean think about it. Corina comes from an extremely wealthy family; I come from an extremely lower middle class family. You knew I'm the type of person who likes direct approaches, and she has to use tricks to do something as simple as getting my attention. I don't see us lasting that long."

Renee looked angry. "Wow, so you're looking down on her family without even knowing her, and her way of thinking?"

Dren was silent.

"It's funny because that is something Corina would do, but ironically enough, she never even thought about you like that. I mean she thought you were a douche, but she never insulted your class. Normally I'm giving Corina this speech about not judging books by their covers, but I never thought I'd be giving it to you. Guess you two are a better match for each other than originally thought huh?"

Renee rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Dren alone, but the further she walked away from him, the more she freaked out.

"Oh crap. How am I going to tell the others?" Renee asked herself. "Don't worry about it. Just use the direct approach! Nothing better than just blurting things out!"

(A few seconds later…)

"You did WHAT?!"

Renee flinched at Zoey's loud voice. "I told Dren the truth that's what I did!"

"Why would you do that?" Bridget asked.

"Because the direct approach gets you a direct answer! I mean it's good to know that Dren doesn't like Corina right?"

"We already knew that!" Kikki told her.

"Ok, now I'm confused. If you already knew that, then why are you still trying to set them up?"

"Because we still could have led him to us!" Zoey said.

"Dren said he already would've figured something was up!"

"Yeah, but not that Corina likes him!"

Renee was about to say something, but then stopped. "Guess you have a point."

Zoey's head plopped down on the cafeteria table. "What are we going to tell Corina?"

"Nothing, except that she should be looking as attractive as possible by 4 o clock this afternoon!" Kikki told the girls.

"Who will she be looking attractive for? The empty seat across from her?" Renee asked.

"Nope! For Dren of course!"

"Were you here when I just explained my conversation with Dren?"

"Just trust me ok? We can get him to Corina by four…well maybe not we, but I know some people who will be more than willing to help."

"Who do you know?" Zoey asked.

"My boyfriend and his friends of course!" Kikki responded.

The girls' straight face slowly turned to smiles as they figured out Kikki's plan.

(Later…)

Lunch had ended and Zoey, Bridget, and Renee entered class to see Corina already sitting down staring dreamily into the blackboard.

"Wow, she really must be in love." Zoey said.

"I know. Poor thing, she's going to be devastated once she finds out!" Bridget said sadly.

Renee walked over to Corina and sat next to her. "I need to ask you a question."

"Go ahead." Corina said dreamily still staring at the blackboard.

"What is it about Dren that you like so much? He doesn't really seem like your…type."

Corina turned to look at Renee. "That's the whole reason. We're completely different, yet at the same time he doesn't judge me for who I am."

Renee looked at her shocked.

"He puts up with my attitude, and my smart mouth. He's sincere and he doesn't want to hurt me. That's all I could ever really ask for."

Renee was surprised to see a gentler side of Corina. It made her look human.

"…Well I really hope things work out between you two." Renee told her.

Corina smiled. "Thanks Renee."

Renee smiled back and the girls faced forward once the teacher began to speak. Renee looked over at Kikki.

"I hope your plan works." She whispered.

"It's foolproof." Kikki whispered back.

Renee nodded and looked back up at the board.

(Later…)

It was the afternoon and Dren was beginning to walk out of school.

"I can't believe it. I'm actually surprised that none of the girls tried to stop me one last time or try to trick me into going to meet Corina."

"I'd think again."

Dren looked over to see Hiei, Kikki's boyfriend, leaning against a locker.

"Guess I should've figured."

"Do you really think that you and Corina wouldn't make a good couple because you're too different?"

"Yes."

Hiei looked extremely skeptical. "Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm not a firm believer in the whole 'opposites attract' thing ok?"

"So then how would you explain Kikki and I getting along so well?"

Dren went silent.

"It's like Yin and Yang. We balance each other out."

"Well that's with you guys!"

"And it can't be for you and Corina? It's obvious you like her."

"Yes ok? I like Corina alright?"

"Then what is your problem?"

"I'm not capable of keeping anything I want!"

Hiei looked surprised.

"It's the reason I'm so distant from everybody now. I don't like getting too close to people when I know things will just end badly."

"Wow kid, you remind me a lot of myself."

Dren looked surprised. "For real? But, you have a great group of friends and a girlfriend that cares about you."

"It wasn't always like that though. My freshman year I had one person I talked to, no memories of my family; I kept myself at a distance so my pessimistic attitude wouldn't completely make people hate me. I always wanted happiness, I just didn't think I deserved it."

Dren was speechless.

"Look." Hiei started. "I'm not saying you have to date Corina, if you really don't want to, but give the girl a chance. She's not an evil demon, trust me, I'd know."

Dren smiled. "Alright. Thanks man, and tell Kikki thanks too."

Hiei smiled and nodded as Dren turned around and walked off. The classroom door next to Hiei opened up, and an excited Kikki, Zoey, Bridget, and Renee came out.

"Finally!" Bridget said.

"I know right! Corina's getting a boyfriend!" Zoey said.

"And if Corina can get one Zo, you definitely need one." Renee joked.

"Hilarious." Zoey said sarcastically.

Kikki squealed as she walked over to her boyfriend, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You did great! I'm so proud of you!"

"It was nothing. Just spoke from the heart." Hiei told Kikki.

"It's a great heart." Kikki said with a smile.

Hiei returned her beautiful smile with another kiss.

"Ok enough with the Hieki love fest!" Zoey said. "Let's go see the making of Drenrina!"

"Ewww." The girls said, agreeing that the couple name was a hideous one.

The girls rushed down the hallway in hopes of getting to the TMM club in time.

(Meanwhile…)

Corina was sitting down alone in the TMM club looking at the clock. She was looking sad. She got up and pushed her seat into the table.

"Waiting for someone?"

Corina looked over and saw Dren standing in the doorway. A grin was on his face.

"For a second I didn't think you were going to show up."

Dren shrugged. "And miss what you had to say?"

"You know it's not nice to freak people out like that!"

Dren began to walk towards Corina.

"I'm supposed to be the inconsiderate one of this relationship here! You're supposed to call me out on that!"

Dren continued to walk towards Corina.

"You're so freaking selfish Dren I mean gee-."

Dren cut Corina off with a kiss.

"If that was all you were going to say I would've gladly missed that."

Corina smiled. "Shut up." She said and kissed him again.

"Awwww!"

Corina and Dren stopped kissing and looked to see the girls in the doorway. The newly formed couple smiled at them.

"Let's hear it for Team Coren!" Kikki said.

"Coren?" Zoey scoffed. "That's worse than the name I came up with!"

"Coren!" The others girl shouted.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "You guys suck!"

**A/N: Alright folks so that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	95. Hate To Love

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Krillin was at his house, in his room, which was in complete darkness, with the exception of the light coming from his computer screen. He was sitting on a chair, with the computer keyboard in his lap, and was wearing a headset.

"Did you beat Mercenary Tao?" Krillin asked through his headset.

"Yeah! It took me a few tries though!" Goku said from his headset.

"Ok, well teleport to me and then we can take on this boss."

After a few seconds, Goku's character, a human like monkey, appeared beside Krillin's character, the regular warrior type, but bald.

"I'm not sure if I'm at a high enough level to do you any good Krillin." Goku warned.

"Nonsense! I have thoroughly read the Dragonball Online Guidebook, and it said that as long as you were in your late level 20s, then you'd be fine! Besides, I'm at level 37!"

"How long will this take again? We do have school in the morning."

"After looking at both of our stats, adding them together, and dividing them by the average amount of time to beat the boss, I'd say…an hour and a half?"

"What?!" Goku stated.

"Maybe two?" Krillin added with a nervous laugh.

"That's it. I'm logging off."

"Goku! You can't just abandon me!"

"I need to be well rested before school tomorrow, so I'll talk to you later!"

"Goku!" Krillin said.

Goku's character vanished into thin air, and Krillin looked to see that Goku really had logged off.

"What a jerk! I can't believe he's left me to face this boss by myself! I guess I may as well quit too."

Krillin's finger accidentally presses two buttons, causing his character to enter the boss arena.

"Huh? Wait! NO!" Krillin shouted.

Krillin was facing a demon more than three times his size.

"Ok, remain calm. Let's start off with equipping the water saber to my character, that way he'll cause more damage."

Krillin's character attacked with his new sword, but it barely did any damage.

"…Or not."

The demon attacked Krillin, draining most of his HP.

"What? That's insane!"

Krillin healed himself with a potion, and was prepared to launch another attack.

"Out of the way loser!" A voice said.

"Huh?"

Krillin looked to see another character fly into the screen.

"Looks like I've come just in time for the party!" The person on the headset said.

"Buzz off! That's my experience points not yours!"

The player scoffed. "At level 37 you expect to beat that thing? Yeah…no. Let me show you how it's done weakling."

The female warrior powered up, and created a fireball.

"You moron! It's a fire demon! Why are you going to use a fire attack on it?"

"Because when you're as strong as me, anything is super effective!" The girl responded.

The girl's character shot the fireball directly into the chest of the demon, killing it with one hit.

Krillin's jaw dropped to the ground. "But how?"

The female's character absorbed all of the experience points. "Level Up!" The computer said. The character was now at level 64.

"Level 64?" Krillin saw.

"I beat him because I'm better, and stronger than you."

Krillin frowned, and clicked on the character. A screen popped up showing the character's username.

"Android 18 huh?" Krillin thought to himself.

"Hello? You still there, or did you run off crying because you watched a girl beat up a big boss in one hit, something you clearly would never be able to do?"

Krillin frowned and out of anger, threw a water ball at the female character, taking some of her HP.

"Oh so that's how you want to play?"

With one strike of the female warrior's sword, Krillin lost his entire HP. He gasped as the female character laughed, and flew off.

"Later loser!" She said.

The words "YOU LOSE" appeared on the screen, also informing Krillin that he would have to wait 24 hours before his character heals, and he can play the game again.

Krillin screamed in horror as he fell back, and out of the chair.

(The Next Day…)

Goku was at Vegeta and Bulma's lockers talking to them.

"So then I logged off. He's usually here on time, so I hope he's not mad at and avoiding me."

"Well that's his fault for getting so obsessive over a video game!" Vegeta said.

"He used it as a coping mechanism to get over his breakup with Chichi. I couldn't tell him not to play it anymore, and risk having him relapse."

"Nobody wants to see a mourning Krillin ever again." Bulma agreed.

The double doors leading into the school opened, and in walked a very exhausted Krillin. The others walked over to him.

"Krillin?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Oh hey." Krillin said barely audible.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope. Got my ass handed to me by a dragon and a female warrior."

Vegeta laughed. "Didn't think you were that weak the way you play it all the time."

Bulma elbowed Vegeta in the ribs shutting him up.

"What female warrior?" Goku asked.

"Some chick named Android 18. She's at level 64."

"Geez someone has even less of a life than you." Vegeta mumbled, but Bulma still yanked him by the ear.

"We're going off to class mister since you have nothing nice to say this morning!"

"Owwww!" Vegeta said being dragged off by his girlfriend.

"Sorry about last night Krillin. How about we play again tonight?"

"Sure. Then we can crush that Android 18 together!"

"Um…I just meant I'd help you with the boss."

Krillin frowned at Goku.

"I mean we'll take out Android 18!" Goku quickly corrected himself.

"Sweet! Now it's almost time for class everyone, so let's get a move on!"

Everyone followed Krillin into their Physics class.

"Hey everyone!" Chichi and Piccolo said.

The others greeted them as they sat down in their own seats. Their teacher, Mr. Gero walked in.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mr. Gero." Almost everybody said while rolling his or her eyes.

"I just wanted to let you all know that we have a new student coming not just to our class, but to our school in general! Come on in Andrea!"

A 17-year-old female with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a black vest and some jeans entered the room.

"Nice to meet you all." Andrea said.

The class smiled at her until the sound of a snoring Krillin filled the room.

Mr. Gero frowned, walked over to his desk, and picked up a ruler. He then walked over to Krillin's desk.

"GET UP!" He shouted as the ruler made a loud snapping sound against the senior's desk. Krillin immediately sprang back up.

"Huh? What? Did I beat Android 18?" Krillin asked loudly causing the class to bust out laughing.

"Mr. Krillin, I would hope that you'd be alert and awake in my class, considering your slipping grade. Perhaps you can do some mandatory studying in detention.

"But…but!" Krillin started.

"But nothing. You'll be in this class after school."

Krillin frowned as Mr. Gero walked away from him. As he walked away, he stopped blocking Krillin's view from Andrea, whom he began to lay eyes on.

"Wow." Krillin said.

Andrea smiled and took the empty seat behind Krillin. As Mr. Gero began his lesson, Krillin turned around.

"Hi."

"Hi." Andrea responded back with a smile.

Vegeta and the others watched the two teens interacting.

"Uh oh, looks like Krillin's got a new love interest." Piccolo said.

"About time." Vegeta said.

Goku and Chichi looked at each other for a minute, but then their eyes averted each other's glance quickly. Bulma smiled, witnessing this.

(After school…)

Krillin was back in science for his after school detention session. He began reading his notes.

"Ok let's see is that the shadow?" Krillin turned over to see that his guess was incorrect.

"Crap! I hate Physics! The definition sounds like it should be a shadow!"

"Well it's Umbra."

Krillin looked over in the doorway. Andrea stood there.

"A shadow is a shaded region that results when light falls on an object and cannot reach into the region on the far side of the object; an umbra is the darker part of the shadow where all the light is blocked."

"Well sounds like someone's going to be a science major next year. You really know your stuff!"

"I try not to toot my own horn or anything, but…beep beep!"

Krillin laughed. "What are you doing here? You stalking me?"

"You wish!" Andrea said. "I was just checking out some of the after school activities this place has to offer. Nothing really interested me though."

"I hear you on that, but you might want to go. Gero does not play when it comes to detentions."

"Gero is too busy watching the Science Discovery Channel to care about what you're doing at the moment."

"Really?" Krillin asked surprised. "How do you know?"

"Walked past the teacher's lounge and his face was just inches away from the TV."

"Nice!" Krillin said. "Well then I'm out of here!"

"Wait! You still need to stay. The movie will be over before you know it. Besides, if you come out of this physics detention just as dumb as you were this morning, then he'll put you in a _supervised_ detention next time."

"I guess you're right." Krillin said frowning. "But physics is so boring! I can't focus!"

"Well then let me help you with your physics studying." Andrea offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Krillin asked shocked. "Aw you must really care about me then!" He said with a wink.

Andrea rolled her eyes, but smiled as she sat next to him.

The two began to talk about Physics, with Andrea occasionally writing things on the board. She began explaining them to Krillin, who began nodding his head. After some time, Krillin started explaining stuff to Andrea, who gave him a thumb's up. Krillin and Andrea high fived each other, but after realizing their hands were touching, they both blushed and pulled away.

"So how come you came so late in the semester? Senior year is almost over."

"It's just a bunch of drama with family and stuff. My mom agreed to send me over to my dad's for the remainder of senior year."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. You miss your friends?"

"Aw it's nothing, and yeah, but we all plan on going to Anime University together, so we'll be reunited in time!"

"Anime University is where I'm hoping to go too!" Krillin said excitedly.

"Really? Well then maybe we'll be able to see a lot more of each other next year then." Andrea said with a smile.

"I'd like that a lot." Krillin admitted smiling back.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"I really want to kiss her right now." Krillin thought to himself. "Maybe if I ask."

Krillin began to open his mouth, but no words were coming out.

"You ok?" Andrea asked.

Krillin closed his mouth, and began looking around nervously. He spotted a computer, and got up and just walked over to it.

"Uh…since you taught me something I didn't know about, I'm going to teach you something you don't know about."

A confused, but curious Andrea began to walk over to Krillin.

"Crap! Why did I do that? I couldn't even ask her a simple question!" Krillin said in his head.

"What are you doing?" Andrea asked.

"About to play a little game." Krillin said.

Andrea curiously followed Krillin to the computer and watched him log on to a website.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of Dragonball Online!" Krillin said while logging onto his account.

Andrea's eyes widened then went back to normal. "Interesting." She said.

"I know right! You create your own character and travel through the world trying to collect 7 Dragonballs that can grant your character a wish."

"If you got the Dragonballs, what would you wish your character to have?"

"To become an automatic level 100 master so I could crush and destroy my new mortal enemy."

"Who's that?" Andrea asked.

"Some chick named Android 18. She's far superior than I am right now. She made a fool out of me, and now I want revenge."

"…It's just a game though isn't it?" Andrea asked.

"Not to me. It means so much more than that to me."

"What? You think it's real or something?" Andrea joked.

"This game helped me cope with an extremely bad breakup. I'd get lost into it for hours to forget about my depression since it was getting to the point where I was annoying my friends. I guess if the Dragonballs were real, I would've wished I'd never existed to avoid the embarrassment."

Andrea looked shocked. "I'm so sorry Krillin. I didn't know."

"It's cool!" Krillin assured her. "Everything's great now. My ex and I are on friendly terms. She's part of the core group of my friends after all so I'd have to get over it one way or another."

"I understand. Well it's good that you overcame that! I was always told that if you could overcome the pain that grief gives you, then you can overcome anything."

"It makes sense! I feel like I've grown from my own personal heartache. It makes me feel good."

"Well I'm glad it does!" Andrea said. She looked on the computer screen. "Apparently there's new expansion pack for this game coming out today?"

Krillin's eyes widened. "Oh crap! I can't believe I forgot about that! Man I marked it on my calendar and everything! We have to go get it."

"Detention will be over soon enough."

"I mean right now!"

Andrea looked at Krillin. "Are you crazy? Gero comes in here and finds that you're not here, and you're screwed!"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take! The expansion pack will sell out, and then I won't be able to get it till its in stock!"

"So you have to wait a few extra days? Who cares?" Andrea asked.

"You can stay here if you want, but I'm going."

Andrea stared at Krillin for a moment. "Fine I'll go with you." She said in a defeated voice.

Krillin smiled. "It'll only take a few moments…but first…"

Krillin wrapped his arm around Andrea, and then teleported away. The two reappeared in front of the teachers' lounge, where Mr. Gero had his eyes glued to the TV. Krillin began to stick his tongue out and make goofy faces through the window.

"You're such a child you know that?" She whispered rolling her eyes.

Krillin simply grinned at her, and Andrea smiled back. Krillin grabbed Andrea's hand, and the two teleported away again.

(Moments later…)

The pair reappeared at the mall, right in front of the video game section.

"Whoa. There are a lot of people here!"

"That's what was expected though right?"

"Yeah, but not like this! Wonder what's going on?"

Andrea looked around to see the mall flooded with teenagers. "Well you're not going to find out from back here!" She said grabbing Krillin's hand.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you just like holding my hand."

"Shut up and teleport." Andrea said rolling her eyes, but smiling.

Krillin teleported them to the front of the mall, where there was an announcer on stage.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" The announcer shouted. "WELCOME TO THE UNVAILING OF THE DRAGONBALL ONLINE EXPANSION PACK!"

The mall began to go wild with cheering, and Krillin cheered himself.

"We all know that you guys are ready to buy, but first we thought we'd make things a little interesting! In order for someone to win this new expansion pack, we've got 4 computers up here for four lucky contestants to get on! Each person will log into their game and enter a PVP match with the three other contestants! Last man standing wins a FREE EXPANSION PACK WHICH INCLUDES 7 DRAGONBALLS!"

The crowd went wild again and Krillin's eyes widened.

"I must have that!" Krillin said. "Then I can take out Android 18!"

"Wait Krillin!" Andrea started, but it was too late. He jumped from the crowd and landed on the stage.

"WE HAVE OUR FIRST COMPETITOR!" The announcer shouted.

Krillin waved to the crowd and went behind a computer. The next person who got on the stage was another guy.

"I'll give this a shot!" The guy said.

"NUMBER 2! 2 MORE SPOTS PEOPLE! WHO'S NEXT?"

Suddenly, a bigger guy got on stage, and everyone went silent.

"…Oh." The announcer said.

Krillin looked at the larger teenager. "I can't place my finger on it, but I've seen him on something before."

Krillin looked over to the other contestant to see him shaking.

"Um…you ok?"

The other guy began extending his arm out and pointing his shaking finger at the larger teen.

"T-that's Kenji Sangano."

Krillin's eyes widened. "The level 100 killer?!"

The teen nodded and Krillin began to freak out. "What do you even need 7 Dragonballs for? You're already a killer!"

"I can use these to have power over everyone! Then no matter who takes me on, I'll destroy everyone in one hit!"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "These guys take this game way too seriously."

"Well I'm guessing since everyone knows who this is, there won't be a fourth competitor because no one's stupid enough to go after him correct?"

Everyone excluding Andrea nodded their heads.

"Can't blame you guys! Well this competition will last all of two seconds. Ok boys! Take your seats, and log into your accounts! Open up your menus and type in the code DBZEXP7D!"

The three guys logged in, and did what they were told. The characters were soon virtualized into an arena. Everyone could see their players from a big screen behind the boys. The scared teen's character was a typical warrior type with armor, a sword, and a shield. Kenji's character was a giant ogre with a metal club with multiple weapons extending out of it.

Krillin clicked on the character's profiles. "Ok Kenji's level 100, and even this Hanza guy's character is stronger than mines! Man, this will be tougher than I thought!"

"Who wants to die first?" Kenji asked.

Krillin looked over at Hanza. "I was thinking maybe we should work to-"

"Shut up!" Hanza said rudely. "I won't fall for any of your traps! I'll destroy both of you!"

"Well." Krillin said offended. "I was just trying to suggest a strategy. I can play hardball too though!"

Hanza's character charged towards Kenji's, and jumped into the air, slashing him in the back. Kenji's character just stood there.

"The attack must have paralyzed him!" Hanza said excitedly. "Time to attack with a 7 strike barrage!"

Hanza's character attacked Kenji's ogre again, but Kenji's character still didn't move.

"PERFECT!" Hanza shouted in a crazy voice. "With my MP bar at full, I'll unleash my infinity barrage attack!"

Andrea stared at Hanza. "Dude's got issues."

After pressing a button combo, Hanza's character began relentlessly striking at the ogre. Krillin began to check the ogre's HP.

"Geez, there's a huge level difference in between characters, but even so, with an endless stream of attacks like that it'll bring down anyone's HP! Kenji's down to almost 50% HP!"

Krillin looked over to see Kenji texting someone on his cell phone.

"WHAT THE HELL YOUR CHARACTER'S BEING PUMMELED!" Krillin shouted.

Kenji finished his text message, and looked at Krillin. "That's the point."

Krillin looked confused, and turned back at his computer screen. The second Kenji's Ogre reached exactly 50% HP, the sword Hanza's warrior used to attack Kenji's Ogre relentlessly cracked into pieces. Everyone gasped.

"My…my Gold Sword! How could it have cracked? It's supposed to be indestructible! I had to use the 7 Dragonballs to wish for it!"

"Just because a wish comes true doesn't mean you'll get a happy ending!" Kenji said with a smile.

Krillin realized that Kenji's Ogre was beginning to glow a purplish blackish color. His eyes widened.

"BACK UP HANZA!" Krillin said.

Hanza looked surprised, but then did what he was told. Krillin started mercilessly attacking the ogre with fireballs.

"What are you doing?" Hanza asked confused.

"We can _not_ let him get to his infinity form!"

Hanza's eyes widened. "He'd be unstoppable!"

"Less talk, and more firing! Alone my fire blasts aren't doing much, but together we can stop it!"

Hanza nodded, and shot a fireball, but his MP, which had been mostly drained by the infinity barrage, finally went down to 0, causing Hanza's attack to be for nothing.

"Oh no." Krillin said. "It's too late."

The smoke faded, and Kenji's Ogre was now a purple metallic color, with a black mist surrounding it.

Hanza began shaking again.

"In a shocking turn of events folks, it seems like Kenji has released his infinity form! A form you can only achieve when you collect the Black Star Dragonballs!" The announcer said.

There was dead silence in the room. Andrea began to frown.

"To show off some power, I'm going to go on ahead and un-equip my club." Kenji said.

"Why? Everyone knows that one of the weak points of an Ogre character is that its attack power goes down to 0 once the club is un-equipped, regardless of how high their attack power is!"

"I know! That's the point! I want to punch you around for awhile without taking any damage so I don't kill you in one hit."

Hanza's eyes widened. "That's it I quit!"

But before Hanza could log out, The Ogre appeared behind his character and punched him in the spine. As Hanza flew through the sky, The Ogre reappeared, and began pummeling the crap out of the Warrior. Hanza screamed in terror.

"Stop!" Krillin said. Sending his character to stop the attack, but the Ogre simply kicked Krillin into a nearby mountain, causing him to lose major HP.

"Krillin!" Andrea shouted as others gasped.

The Ogre's club rematerialized as he struck the Warrior once, sending him flying into the air.

"And now for a personal touch! My favorite, the IP blocker Kill!"

Everyone, including the announcer looked shocked.

"Wait a minute! The ID Blocker Kill is a hack! It was created for whenever someone kills another opponent using that specific attack, the character is permanently dead, and you can never play the game again because your Gamer ID and IP address gets blocked from the website!"

"NO!" Hanza screamed in terror.

"YES!" Kenji responded.

"KENJI SANGANO! IF YOU USE THAT FORBIDDEN MOVE, YOU ARE FOREVER BANNED FROM THE GAME!"

Kenji stood up and glared at the announcer.

"Just kidding!" The announcer said with a nervous laugh.

Luckily, Hanza managed to put up a super shield a second before the illegal attack connected. The shield broke instantly, but softened the blow enough for the attack to only do 90% instead of the usual one hit knock out. Hanza's warrior was on the ground paralyzed.

"Fine! I'll just use it again!" Kenji declared.

Krillin began pressing buttons on his keyboard, as his character was finally about ready to recover from the attack.

"Come on Krillin come on!" He said to himself.

As Kenji went down to finish off Hanza, suddenly a ray of light came between him the two characters.

"Huh?" Krillin said.

"Huh?" Kenji and Hanza asked.

"WHAT?!" The announcer and audience said.

"IN A SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS, A FOURTH PLAYER HAS ARRIVED ON THE SCENE!"

Krillin's character was no longer paralyzed and he got up. His eyes widened as he saw Android 18 flying to the scene.

"No way." Krillin said as he checked to see who logged onto the fourth computer…it was Andrea.

"No…freaking…way." Krillin said.

"You bitch!" Kenji said. "You're going to pay for that!"

Andrea didn't say anything as Kenji's Ogre released a dark energy blast from his mouth. Android 18 quickly avoided it.

"Krillin, I know you're shocked right now, but you've got to listen to me. We can beat this thing together."

Krillin didn't say anything.

"I know you're probably furious with me right now, but we can't let this jackass win you know? He's a creep, a jerk, and a cheater. And nobody likes cheaters in MMO's!"

Krillin nodded. "What do I have to do?"

Android 18 looked for Hanza's character.

"Sorry about this Hanza but…"

Android 18 went down to Hanza's character, and incinerated him. Everyone looked shocked.

"Andrea! Why did you do that?!" Krillin asked angrily.

"You've got to trust me! Hanza's character wasn't going to get back up anytime soon, and he still had particles from the super shield on his body! I'm going to construct some equipment!"

"Good enough for me!" Hanza said. "I'm happy she killed me at least. I can still be able to log on anytime I want!"

Android 18 finished constructing the shield. "Krillin catch!"

Android 18 threw the object, and Krillin's character caught it.

"What is it?" Krillin asked.

"A Mega Shield! I used the particles from the super shield and donated 90% of my energy to it to make the Mega shield! It's extremely rare to find on the game, but even when someone's in Infinity mode, you will be able to take at least 5 of their attacks!"

"Wow! That's amazing, but 90%? You only have 10% HP left?"

"It's all I need!" Andrea said with a smile.

"Don't be too sure about that!" Kenji said. "I'm back! And with 100% HP!"

"What?" Krillin said shocked.

"While you two talked, I used my energy absorber trait to regain all my HP! Now you'll both die!"

"I wouldn't count on that!" Andrea said. She typed in a button combination and began to switch into infinity mode herself.

"You have infinity mode?" Krillin asked.

Andrea smiled. "Get ready to use the Mega shield when I tell you to ok?"

"Ok, but what about your defense?"

Andrea didn't say anything to Krillin. "Since you didn't want to play by the rules Kenji, it's my job to erase you!"

Kenji busted out laughing. "How do you expect to do that? And with 10% HP?"

"Try me." Andrea said smirking.

"You asked for this not me." Kenji said grinning. "ID BLOCKER BLAST!"

The Ogre fired a large energy shot from his mouth, and Andrea headed straight towards it.

"Andrea!" Krillin said.

"Wow folks! It seems that Android 18 is _purposefully_ charging into the blast!"

Android 18's HP slowly, but surely began to drain.

"10%...9%!" The audience began to shout. "8%...7%!"

Krillin looked at the battle in awe.

"6%...5%!"

"What is her deal?" Kenji wondered.

"4%...3%!"

Andrea smiled.

"Wait a minute… is she trying to-"

"2%!"

Android 18 managed to go right into the Ogres mouth! Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" Kenji and Krillin shouted.

"1%!" The announcer finished.

"Activating Hack! ANDROID 18 ID DATA BLOCKER SELF DESTRUCT!"

Android 18 turned into a white ball of light, and exploded inside of the Ogre, causing him to explode.

"KRILLIN USE THE SHIELD!" Andrea screamed.

Krillin activated the Mega Shield, which protected him from the long explosion's main energy wave, but the shield eventually broke, and the remainder of the explosion hit Krillin, leaving him with 0.5 HP. Kenji's Ogre began to turn into data bits as his screen went black saying "YOU LOSE…PERMANENTLY". The same thing happened to Andrea' character.

Kenji got up from the chair screaming, and hopped off the stage and ran off crying. It was dead silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this has to be…THE SINGLE GREATEST PVP BATTLE ON AN MMO EVER!"

Everyone began screaming and cheering.

"ONE CHARACTER KILLED, TWO PERMANENTLY ERASED FROM THE GAME, AND ONE SURVIVOR! THE WINNER IS KRILLIN!"

Everyone began going crazy, and even Hanza himself clapped. The announcer handed Krillin the expansion packed, and a huge grin appeared on his face. He looked up to see the audience cheering for him, but then looked over to see Andrea had left the computer. He looked back at the crowd to see her walking through it.

"Thanks you so much everyone! But I have to go!" Krillin said, and he teleported away.

(Meanwhile…)

Andrea was walking down the street when Krillin reappeared right in front of her.

"Why'd you run off so suddenly?"

"I knew how you felt about my game character. I taunted you and you took the game super seriously. Even though I realized that I've been using my account character to cope with my own issues. I guess trash talking helped me cope."

Krillin looked at Andrea surprised.

"But I know you don't want to talk to me anymore, so I'm just going to go on ahead and get out of your way now."

Andrea tried walking past Krillin, but he spun her around, and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back.

"That was amazing." Krillin said.

"Aw I try." Andrea replied back. "But you have to get back to class! The movie should be ending right about now!"

"Oh crap! I almost forgot!" Krillin said. He grabbed Andrea's hand, and the two teleported away.

(In Gero's Class…)

Krillin was sitting down in his desk when Mr. Gero walked in.

"Enjoy your detention time Krillin?" Mr. Gero asked.

"It was something alright." Krillin said.

Mr. Gero looked on the board and saw the writings. "You had a visitor?"

"Um…what?" Krillin said trying to play dumb.

"It'd be best not to lie." Mr. Gero said.

Krillin sighed. "Yes."

Mr. Gero smiled. "That's what I thought. I know my daughter's handwriting anywhere."

Krillin's eyes widened. "…Daughter?"

At that exact moment, Andrea stepped through the doorway. "Hey dad! Ready to go?"

"Of course dear! I must say you gave a very good explanation of Physics to Krillin here! I may have to use that example during one of my review sessions!"

"Aw I learned from the best!" Andrea said and Mr. Gero began to laugh.

Krillin still looked horrified at the revelation, and Andrea had to stop herself from laughing at the whole situation.

"Maybe you could be Krillin's tutor! He needs to pass that final."

Andrea looked at Krillin. "I think we'll be able to work something out!" She said.

Krillin nodded his head.

"Good! Well detention's over Krillin you can get out now."

"Uh…yes sir." Krillin said walking out of the science class.

"Um, I'm going to go talk to him about setting up a tutoring schedule. Be right back!"

"Ok!" Mr. Gero said.

Andrea ran down the hallway to catch up to Krillin. "So are you more shocked about that little father daughter moment or still can't get over that I'm Android 18?"

"That professor evil is your dad!" Krillin said.

"He's not so bad at home trust me."

Krillin shuddered. "Seeing Gero at home. Crazy stuff. Speaking of Android 18. You ok? I know you put a lot of time into that character."

"And I will continue to do so!"

"Huh? I'm confused." Krillin said.

"I can just bring back my character by restoring my computer to a different date. Then she'll be back from the dead!"

"You my dear are brilliant! Poor Kenji's probably too stupid to figure that out. Probably still crying right now! I think your father may end up killing me though!"

Andrea laughed. "We'll let him know after a while! Look what you've gotten yourself into." She smirked.

"Oddly enough, I'm ok with this." Krillin told her.

The couple kissed, but stopped when they heard footsteps.

"So how do Tuesdays and Thursdays for tutoring sound?" Andrea asked.

"Sounds perfect!" Krillin told her.

"Good! You two are all settled! Maybe my daughter will keep you more focused than I could."

"That's for sure." Krillin said.

"What?" Mr. Gero said.

"Oh nothing!" Krillin said.

Gero looked at Andrea and Krillin suspiciously, but then shrugged. "Well off we go now!"

Mr. Gero walked in front of the two teens, who began to hold hands behind his back as they walked out of the school.

**A/N: And that's that folks! I know people for the longest time had been asking for Android 18 to enter into the story, and it has finally happened! Hope you all enjoyed it! See you next update!**


	96. Bad Romance

**A/N: All right guys here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan watched Kurama and Yukina talking in the cafeteria.

"Poor guy. He's really trying to win her over huh?" Botan asked.

"So is Kuwabara." Yusuke said. "Even with his broken arm, head trauma, and messed up leg."

"Talk about dedication." Botan replied.

Keiko sighed. "I feel like the guys are doing more harm than good though. They just keep suffocating her. Nobody wants to be suffocated either."

"Well she's got to pick somebody! It's obvious she has feelings for one of them. The question is who?"

Yusuke looked and saw Hiei beginning to walk into the cafeteria.

"Oh crap! Need to send Kurama a quick warning text." Yusuke pulled out his cell phone.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "And the fact that both guys have to secretly talk to her behind Hiei's back is even worse!"

"That's because Hiei would kill them both if he thought they were trying to date his sister." Botan said.

"Exactly." Yusuke added. "And send!"

Kurama and Yukina were talking to each other.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Spirit World Park with me this weekend?"

"Like…on a date?"

"Well…I mean…"

Before Kurama could answer, he looked down at his phone. "A text message from Yusuke?"

Yukina looked curious.

"Uh oh. Brother alert."

Yukina rolled her eyes. "Go. I'll talk to you later."

"You remember the standard-"

"I know I know, act like you were with Yusuke and the others the entire time." Yukina replied cutting him off.

Kurama looked at her. "You sure you're ok with that?"

Yukina nodded. "You have to preserve your friendship with Hiei I totally understand. I'll play dumb."

Kurama smiled. "You're so awesome!"

Yukina put on a fake smile as Kurama walked away. Hiei approached Yukina shortly after he left.

"You're so lucky you have a senile substitute that let's you guys out of class early you know that?"

Yukina laughed. "I know! No complaints here!"

Yusuke arrived with the others. "Hello my favorite twins! What's up?"

"Nothing much! Just discussing the teachers here."

Yusuke and the others sat down, with Kurama sitting beside Yukina.

"Don't get me started on teachers. I can't stand any of them!"

"Luckily junior year is winding down though!" Keiko said. "Then we'll be seniors next year!"

"Then goodbye AHS!" Botan said excitedly.

The teens began to get excited over their future thoughts when Kuwabara arrived on the scene, wearing a cast on his arm, and using a crutch to walk.

"Hey everyone." Kuwabara said.

Everyone greeted him. Kuwabara turned around and pulled up another chair from the table behind him and looked at Botan, who was sitting beside Yukina on her other side.

"Can I help you?" Botan asked.

"Move."

"Move what?"

"Now!"

Botan ignored Kuwabara.

"Ok please? Damn."

Botan smiled scooted over and made room for Kuwabara, who sat in between her and Botan. Yukina was awkwardly placed in between Kurama and Kuwabara, and it was obvious that she was uncomfortable, and Hiei could tell something was off.

"Everything ok here?" Hiei asked.

"What? Of course!" Everyone lied to their friend.

Hiei was clearly unconvinced, but let it go anyway. "Ok."

The teens looked at each other relieved, and both Kurama and Kuwabara looked at Keiko lovingly, then Kurama and Kuwabara glared at each other. Yukina just rolled her eyes.

(After lunch…)

Yukina was walking down the hallway when she saw Kuwabara struggling to get a textbook at the top of his locker. She walked over to him.

"You need some help?"

"…Nah…" Kuwabara said struggling to get the textbook into its spot. After a few more tries, he succeeded.

"It's ok to get some help from your friends every now and then you know Kuwabara." Yukina told him.

Kuwabara closed his locker. "I'm too stubborn for that. Besides, I want us to be more than friends anyway."

"Well I guess you have a point there." Yukina said with a nervous laugh.

Kuwabara smiled. "I know I haven't really been able to give you as much attention as Kurama has been, but I just wanted you to know that I'm just waiting to get back to 100% to sweep you off your feet."

Yukina laughed. "You don't have to hide from me just because you don't think you're in good enough shape."

Kuwabara scoffed. "Hiding? Pssh! Nobody's hiding!"

"Mmmmhmmm." Yukina said.

Kuwabara grinned, but it was soon cut short when he saw Hiei walking towards the two.

"Your brother's coming!" Kuwabara whispered.

Yukina turned around and saw Hiei.

"Hey. You have the notes from history class? I'm in study hall and I need to catch up."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was just getting them back from Kuwabara. I leant him mines."

Yukina handed Hiei the notes.

"Thank you ma'am!"

"You're welcome sir!"

Hiei turned around and walked off.

"Wow, effortlessly lying to your bro like that! I'm in impressed!"

"It's not like I enjoy lying to him." Yukina said. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Then why do it?" Kuwabara asked confused.

Yukina started to say something, but stopped. "Doesn't matter."

Kuwabara just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"We need to go or we're going to be late to class."

Yukina walked away from Kuwabara, leaving him to think that he did something wrong.

(Later…)

Yusuke, and the others were in class. A movie was playing, and the teacher was unconscious lying back in his chair. Everyone excluding Yukina and Kurama, who was sitting in the middle of class, was sitting in the back.

"Did I do something wrong? I don't understand."

"I refuse to speak of this situation remember?" Yusuke said. "I'm trying to be a non bias party here! My friend is in a love triangle with two of my other friends, so I can't help one more than the other! I only send you guys' texts when Hiei is close! We agreed to this remember?"

Kuwabara turned to look at Keiko and Botan, who then began to look in other areas to avoid Kuwabara's gaze.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Kuwabara said sarcastically. He began to get up.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"I need to start taking more initiative." Kuwabara said. He walked away.

"Yeah…I don't see that ending well." Yusuke said. "I mean I'm the only non bias person in the group!"

"What about us?" Keiko asked.

"Oh please. You two are girls, I'm sure you both have secretly been encouraging Yukina to pick your own personal choice."

Botan looked at Keiko. "Have you?"

Keiko looked at Botan. "Have you?"

Yusuke smiled. "Now this is getting interesting! Ok, at the same time, say the name of the guy you want Yukina to end up with."

"Yusuke, you've got to be-"

"Ok." Botan said cutting Keiko off.

Keiko looked at Botan. "Well fine then!"

"1…2…3!"

"Kuwabara!" Keiko said.

"Kurama!" Botan said.

"Kurama? Are you kidding me? That's just too much drama associated with them getting together!" Keiko argued.

"It wouldn't be any drama with mister crazy ex gang member?" Botan said back.

"I resent that!" Yusuke said. "I don't bring _that_ much drama around us right Keiko?"

"Well…not anymore." Keiko admitted.

Yusuke's jaw dropped, and Botan laughed.

"See?" Botan said. "Besides Hiei said once before he wouldn't mind remember?"

"Yes then took that statement back a week later remember!" Keiko said. "It was over the summer, and he saw the two sitting together on Yukina's bed, assumed that they were about to 'do the do', and flipped! Then from that point on Kurama had to act like he was over her!"

"Other than numerous gang activities, organizing a riot, letting people deface the school, getting into illegal poker matches in the spirit world…ok I'm beginning to see your point now." Yusuke said to Botan.

"Ha!" Botan told Keiko. "Even your boyfriend agrees with me on this one!"

Keiko gasped. "How could you?"

"Wait I didn't say that!" Yusuke said.

"So you're on her side then." Botan said.

"In my defense-"

"Just remember Yusuke. I can take away a certain activity that you enjoy doing with me if you say the wrong thing."

"Team Kuwabara it is!" Yusuke said.

"You can't just play the sex card in order for him to join your side!" Botan said.

"I'm his girlfriend, I can do whatever I want." Keiko replied with a smile.

The girls continued to silently argue, as Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara heard their entire argument. Yukina's face was red as a tomato with embarrassment.

"I'm going to… go to the bathroom." Yukina said quickly removing herself from in between the boys. She let the door slam loudly on her way out.

"Hah?" The teacher managed to say waking up, but it was only for just a second as he fell back to sleep.

"Talk about a sound sleeper." Yusuke said.

Yukina ran into the bathroom and into a stall. She put her head in her lap.

"That was so embarrassing." She told herself.

The stress of the situation made her mind begin to wonder…

_(Daydream…)_

_Yukina walked into school and saw people walking around not in their school uniforms, but orange and person shirts, and jeans._

"_Uh…did I miss something?"_

_Yukina stared at the shirts and got a closer look at them._

"_Team Kuwabara? Team Kurama?"_

_Keiko walked up to Yukina, sporting the orange "Team Kuwabara shirt."_

"_Hey buddy! Just wanted to remind you that Kuwabara is totally the better choice! Sure he might be rough around the edges, but we know he's a sweet guy deep down!"_

"_Well you don't need to worry about deep down when it comes to Kurama!" Botan said sporting the purple Team Kurama shirt. "He's kind, caring, and considerate of other peoples' feelings!"_

_Some people wearing the orange shirts got behind Keiko and some people with the purple shirts got behind Botan._

"_Pick Kurama!" Some shouted. "Pick Kuwabara!" Others said._

_Yukina backed away slowly, and turned around only to almost walk straight into Kurama and Kuwabara themselves._

"_You've got to choose eventually." Kurama said._

"_Unless you don't want either one of us." Kuwabara added._

"_It's not that! It's just that…" Yukina started._

"_What?" Kuwabara asked._

"_Yeah. Go on Yukina. Finish what you were saying."_

"_Neither one of you are willing to be brave enough to publicly ask me out, or publicly be nice to me! You're both too horrified of Hiei!"_

"_Well have you seen him and his demon form?" Kuwabara asked._

_Yukina shook her head. "Just forget about it. Until either one of you gets the balls to actually publicly ask me out, I'd rather be single."_

_Yukina walked past both guys, leaving everyone in shock. Everything began to go white as Yukina reached the double doors of the school, opened them, and walked out._

_(Daydream Over…)_

Yukina looked up and walked out of the stall. She splashed herself in the face with some water from the sink.

"Get it together Yukina. You can be strong and single…I don't know for how much longer, but you can do it."

Yukina dried off and walked out of the bathroom. She began walking down the hallway.

"Yukina?"

She turned around to see her brother walking down the hallway with his girlfriend hand in hand.

"Oh hey Hiei! Hey Kikki!"

"Hi ya!" Kikki said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom for a minute." She told Hiei.

"Hurry back!" He told her as she walked into the bathroom.

Yukina smiled. "Kikki makes you so happy huh?"

"Yeah. She's the greatest. Being in a relationship is the greatest."

"I've noticed." Yukina said.

Hiei looked at her. "What's wrong Yukina?"

"You think something's wrong?"

"I know there is. Twin telepathy remember?"

Yukina smiled a little. "It's just…everyone is in a relationship all happy and stuff."

"Well go get yourself a boyfriend! I'll make sure he isn't scum first. Probably torture him with the Jagan Eye, throw him in the spirit world for a few days; the usual."

"Speaking of boyfriends, I have two very willing candidates."

"Really? Well why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm not too sure how you'd react to who they are."

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

(Meanwhile…)

Kurama and Kuwabara had gone to the back and sit with the others.

"We are so dumb." Keiko said. "Can't believe she heard all of that!"

"I feel so terrible about it." Botan agreed.

"You both should feel terrible! This is what happens when people who agree to be non bias turn out to be bias!"

Keiko and Botan looked at each other, nodded, and simultaneously hit Yusuke in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He said. "That was unnecessary!"

"I just want to know what she wants," Kurama said. "I don't think I'm being rude or anything. I mean she's even gone on a few dates with me."

"You guys have gone out on dates?" Kuwabara asked shocked.

"Sure have." Kurama boasted. "Breakfast at the Akabeko, a morning movie…"

"Wait stop." Botan said. "Akabeko breakfast? That's when all the old people are there!"

"Yeah!"

Keiko frowned. "You don't see the problem with that?"

Kurama looked confused. "Uh…no?"

Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan's heads fell on the table.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He asked sincerely.

"Kurama, you're taking her out at the times where nobody our age will even be spotted! She probably feels like you're keeping her a secret!"

"Well yeah! That's the point! To keep this a secret from Hiei right?"

"But not like this! If you wanted it to be secret-romantic type stuff, you'd be kissing her right before Hiei shows up, or messing around being lovey-dovey in the house until Hiei walks in, or even doing something as crazy as holding hands when you're behind his back! You treat her like a girlfriend in public!"

"Isn't that risky though? Someone here could see, and make a comment to Hiei about his sister dating his best friend, and then I'd be killed!"

Kuwabara snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What's it?" Yusuke asked.

"I was talking to Yukina earlier, and she said something about not liking to lie to Hiei. I asked her why she did it then, but she said it didn't matter!"

"So…it didn't matter." Kurama said.

Kuwabara scoffed. "I might be academically stupid, but you're the slow one when it comes to women! When they say it doesn't matter, it is the exact opposite!"

"He's got a point Kurama." Yusuke said putting his arm around Keiko.

"Aw you're learning!" She said, pleased with her boyfriend, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yukina wants somebody who isn't afraid to show her off in public, someone who will kiss her, and hold her, and make her feel as important as she is!"

Kuwabara stood up from his desk. "And I'm going to be the guy to do it."

Kuwabara ran straight past the sleeping teacher, and walked out of the door. Everyone looked over at Kurama.

"You're not going too?" Botan asked.

"I…I can't." Kurama said ashamed. "I just value my friendship with Hiei too much you know?"

Keiko looked at Botan with a sheepish grin.

"Don't even start." Botan told her. Keiko looked in the opposite direction, still smiling.

"I mean it's not like I don't want to publicly announce our relationship you know? I just can't."

"Then you may have to deal with the idea of losing Yukina forever."

Kurama shook his head. "That's something I don't want to deal with."

"So what are you saying?" Botan asked excitedly.

"I'm saying, that I'm going after her too!"

Kurama got up from his desk, and exited the classroom as well.

Botan was the one with the sheepish grin this time as she looked at Keiko, who rolled her eyes.

(Meanwhile…)

Hiei and Yukina were sitting up against some lockers.

"Kurama and Kuwabara?" Hiei practically screamed in horror.

Yukina hushed him. "We're out of class when we're not supposed to be remember? Keep quiet!"

Hiei got up. "I can't just keep quiet about something like this! It's crazy! My best friend and some crazy gang leader that tried to annihilate Yusuke are your choices of men? Who do I kill first: Kurama for his betrayal, or Kuwabara? Or both at the same time? I think I'll go with the last choice."

Yukina got up and grabbed her brother's arm. "Stop it. You know Kurama didn't betray you, and Kuwabara has reformed himself!"

"But of all the guys Yukina!" Hiei started.

"I know I know it's devastating to you, but they're not bad guys! They just…"

"What? Did they put the moves on you? I'm totally killing Kurama first!" Hiei said getting angry again.

"No! No. It's not like that. It's just that neither one of them wants to make anything public since they're terrified of you."

"Really?" Hiei asked with a smirk. "Well, at least they've got some common sense."

Hiei looked at his sister to see she was clearly sad. "You're really feeling down about this huh?"

"Maybe there's something wrong with me. That's really why neither one is interested."

"Now you know there's nothing wrong with you sis! I mean now that the cat's out of the bag, we can have some fun with them! Get them freaked out, and I can get a good laugh every now and then!"

Yukina cracked and smile and so did Hiei.

"There's that smile! Still able to successfully bring it out after all these years!"

"You know, you're taking this a lot better than I would've expected you to."

"I just want you to be happy Yukina. I might not be so happy with your choices, but if they can bring a smile on your face like I can, then they are doing their job."

"Aww thanks Hiei." She said smiling and giving him a hug.

Kikki walked out of the bathroom. "It's such a cute family moment!" She said walking over to the twins.

"So have you made a choice about which one you want to be with?" Hiei asked.

"I can honestly say I like them both very much, but I like them both equally. It just depends who is willing to be a publicly recognized couple."

Just then, Kuwabara came flying from around a corner, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hiei.

"Crap! I didn't expect Hiei to be here either! Damn it!"

Kuwabara began slowly backing away when he stopped.

"No Kuwabara. You like Yukina too much to let this moment slip away. Time to do this!"

Kuwabara took a deep breath and began walking over to the trio. Hiei looked up, and a smirk appeared on his face. Yukina turned around to see Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara…" Yukina said surprised.

"Hey…what's up?" He asked.

"Just standing here…" Yukina said awkwardly.

"Did I miss something?" Kikki asked her boyfriend.

"I realized what you were talking about earlier." Kuwabara told Yukina.

"Oh did you?" She asked.

Kuwabara nodded. He walked over to Yukina, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in as the two kissed. Yukina put her arms around Kuwabara's neck and the two continued kissing.

"Not necessarily the choice I would've thought she'd go for, but whatever makes her happy!" Hiei said.

"Ok babe, you've got to fill me in." Kikki told him.

While the two kept kissing, Kurama made his way around the corner, but stopped when he saw them. His heart broke instantly, and Hiei and Kikki noticed this.

"Oh…never mind I think I get it now." Kikki said.

Hiei looked at his friend's devastated face and watched as he turned back around the corner. He felt bad for his best friend.

(Later…)

It was after school and Yukina and Kuwabara were outside making out, all for the student population of AHS to see.

Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan watched the new couple making out, and looked to see Kurama's depressed expression when witnessing it for himself.

"Poor guy. He's really torturing himself by doing this." Botan said.

"Looks like Kuwabara is enjoying his time though." Yusuke said.

"I feel for Kurama, but I am happy that Yukina is happy for once you know?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke and Botan nodded, and Yusuke looked inside the school to see Hiei getting closer to the exit.

"Guys you might want to cut it out with the PDA!" Yusuke warned Yukina and Kuwabara.

The two instantly stopped kissing, and switched into hand holding mode as Hiei walked out the door.

"Sorry about that had to say bye to Kikki before she started her after school activities. You two get your making out done?" He asked the couple.

Yukina and Kuwabara instantly blushed, and were left flustered. Everyone excluding Kurama laughed. The group began to walk down the sidewalk together on the way home.

Hiei looked at Kurama. "You going to be ok?"

"Honestly…I'm not sure." Kurama honestly responded.

Hiei patted his friend on the back as he stared over at the girl that he could have had…and her new boyfriend.

**A/N: All right guys so that's it for this chapter! I guess those who are team Kuwabara fans might be pleased, but team Kurama fans? Not so much lol hope you enjoyed the chapter either way! See you next update!**


	97. The Diary

**A/N: Ok folks so here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

The sophomores were in class listening to their teacher talk about the notes. Kenshin and Tomoe were sitting beside one another thanks to the new seating arrangements the teacher made, and Kaoru was not pleased.

"Geez, is she ever going to stop glaring at those two?" Yahiko whispered to Sanosuke.

"I know. Kaoru acts like the two are a couple or something. They're just sitting together."

"You two idiots obviously know nothing about jealousy."

Yahiko and Sanosuke turned around to see Yumi sitting behind them.

"Is that your way of saying that you do?" Yahiko said.

Yumi laughed. "Of course. I know everything I need to know about relationships. Move."

Yumi put her hands on both Sano and Yahiko's desks and separated them so she could get a better view of Kenshin, Tomoe, and Kaoru. She pointed over at Kenshin and Tomoe.

"Observe."

Kenshin and Tomoe kept whispering back and forth to each other. Tomoe giggled as Kenshin put his head down, trying to stop himself from laughing. Yumi then pointed her finger towards Kaoru, who snapped her pencil in half from the sight.

"Anyone would be jealous when their significant other is flirting with another person, especially when that person is deemed pretty or hot."

"What? Kenshin's not flirting with Tomoe!" Sanosuke insisted.

"Whether it's intentional, or unintentional, his ass is flirting with her. In return, this is sending mixed signals towards Tomoe, and only infuriating Kaoru…unless Kenshin's signals aren't mixed, and he knows _exactly_ what he's doing."

Yahiko scoffed. "Yeah right. Even if Kenshin is unintentionally flirting, we know that he's only got eyes for Kaoru. We spent all of freshmen year getting them together!"

"Yes, but this is sophomore year! Things change!"

The bell rang, and students began to get up.

"Make sure you do your homework everyone! See you next class!"

Kenshin turned around and smiled at his girlfriend. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Kaoru said smiling. "Finally!"

"Um Kenshin?"

The couple turned around and looked at Tomoe.

"Did you forget that we have a special afternoon practice with the fencing team today?"

Kenshin let out a sigh. "Crap! I forgot all about that! Kaoru-"

"It's ok. Just go." Kaoru said.

"Thanks sweetheart." Kenshin said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

Tomoe smiled at the sight of an irritated Kaoru as she and Kenshin gathered their things, and walked out of the class.

Yumi smiled. "I think I've made my point. Well, see you boys!"

Yumi left a worried looking Yahiko and Sanosuke to think about her words. They got up and walked over to Kaoru.

"You alright?" Sanosuke asked.

"Let's just go ok?" Kaoru responded sadly.

Both Yahiko and Sanosuke felt bad for their friend. She got up, and gathered her belongings, and the three exited the class when Kaoru accidentally stepped on something that was in the doorway.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked picking it up. It was a small notebook with a brown leather cover and lock.

"Looks like a diary!" Yahiko said. "Maybe it's Yumi's?"

"Nah. Yumi doesn't keep private thoughts in her head, she just says whatever she wants to whoever she wants."

"That's true." Kaoru said. "Which means that it was the person's who left right before her."

"But that would make it-"

"Tomoe's diary." Kaoru said with an evil grin cutting Yahiko off.

Sano's eyes widened as Kaoru tried to tear open the diary. "What are you doing?" He asked horrified.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this! I'm finding out once and for all whether or not Tomoe is trying to steal Kenshin away from me or not! Then with the solid proof, he'll have to stop talking to her!"

"But it's an invasion of privacy! It's wrong!" Sano insisted.

"Whose side are you on Sano?" Kaoru asked.

"Now you know you're my best friend." Sano said hurt by Kaoru's comment. "I just don't want you to go in and read something you might not want to see."

"I'll be fine Sano! Honest!"

Sano said nothing while the thought of breaking into someone's diary excited Yahiko.

"I know how we can get it open!" Yahiko said. "I'll be right back!"

Kaoru was still trying to tear apart the lock. "Tomoe thought she was so slick! We'll show her!"

Sano rolled his eyes, and Yahiko entered the room with a hammer.

"We'll use the back end!"

"Great idea!" Kaoru said.

Yahiko handed her the hammer and she turned it around to line the two sharp ends against the lock and began to pull. The lock wouldn't budge.

"What the heck is this thing made of?" Kaoru asked.

Yahiko soon got behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and began helping her pull. After some time, the hammer broke, sending Kaoru and Yahiko to the floor. The lock was still in tact.

"You see guys? This is the world telling us that that diary doesn't need to be looked at!"

Kaoru helped Yahiko back up. "Oh it's getting looked at. We have anything else?"

Yahiko thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "There's some welding equipment in the closet."

"Go for it." Kaoru told Yahiko. He ran out of the classroom. She followed suit.

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me!" Sanosuke said as he followed Kaoru out of the door.

Yahiko was in one of the elective classrooms when he took out the welding gun.

"Let me do it!" Kaoru said. "That way I can pretend I'm burning Tomoe's face."

"Because that's definitely not disturbing." Sanosuke said sarcastically.

Yahiko set the book up at a slant on the table as Kaoru examined the welding gun.

"How do you work this thing?" She asked.

"Well first of all you definitely don't want it pointing at your face." Yahiko told her turning the gun towards the lock.

"Oh…haha." Kaoru said with her face turning red with embarrassment.

Yahiko tossed Kaoru a welding helmet and some protective gloves, which she then put on. He then turned the welding gun on and Yahiko and Sanosuke immediately backed away from Kaoru as she put the flame on the lock.

"Burn bitch burn!" Kaoru was heard screaming from the helmet.

Yahiko laughed as Sanosuke shook his head in shame.

After a couple more seconds, Kaoru managed to turn off the welding gun. She took off the helmet, but saw that the lock was still in tact. Yahiko's jaw dropped and Kaoru looked shocked. Sanosuke looked relieved.

"Can we go home now?" Sanosuke asked.

Kaoru took off her helmet and gritted her teeth in anger. She grabbed the book and threw it across the room, causing it to hit the wall, and the lock to crack into a million pieces. Yahiko and Kaoru looked at each other, and stared at the book for a moment, than immediately ran over to it. They opened it together and began reading it. Sanosuke ran over to them.

"Oh come on guys! This is wrong!"

"You bet it is!" Kaoru said angrily. "Listen to this crap! February 23rd. Thousands of cheerful approvals, and congrats flowing around, but affecting me the most was your warm embrace. It didn't matter that the game was won, but the feeling I got from you made me feel like a winner."

"Aw that was so beautiful!" Yahiko said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Kaoru kept reading the page over and over again. "Wow…she really has strong feelings for him huh?" She asked sadly.

Sanosuke looked concerned. "Well…maybe we should just go back to my place and just hang out and not worry about this ok?"

Kaoru was silent. "Ok." Kaoru put the diary back in her backpack.

"Aw man! All that for one page? This sucks!"

Sanosuke walked out of the room, and Yahiko looked at Kaoru.

"We're going to red more aren't we?" Yahiko asked with a sheepish grin.

"Definitely." Kaoru responded.

The two teens followed Sano out of the room.

(Sano's house…)

Kaoru and Yahiko were in Sanosuke's room. Sanosuke had gone to get refreshments for his friends.

"Let's see that bad boy!" Yahiko said.

Kaoru took it out of her backpack and opened to the next page.

"I had that dream again." Kaoru started, but the more she read, the more it changed to Tomoe's voice.

_We were walking hand in hand in the Japanese Cherry Blossom Garden._

_Tomoe looked at Kenshin. "It's a beautiful garden don't you think?"_

"_Not nearly as beautiful as you are though."_

_Tomoe blushed. "Do you…really mean that?"_

"_That I do."_ _Kenshin confirmed._

_We slowly began to walk towards each other until our lips touched. A kiss formed, and it sped up and got more and more passionate…_

"Um Kaoru? Maybe we should stop." Yahiko said breaking Kaoru out of her trance. Even he knew that she would be reading too much.

"N-no it's…quite alright." Kaoru reaffirmed to Yahiko, who said nothing.

_Everything went so fast. Legs wrapped around waists, intense kissing and touching. We went over to a quieter part of the cherry blossom garden. Our spot was in a pile of cherry blossom petals, where the intense lovemaking wouldn't stop until I awoke._

"KAORU!" Sanosuke said.

Kaoru looked up at her best friend with tears in her eyes.

"…Kaoru." Sano said gently this time.

"I don't know why I'm crying." Kaoru said. "It's just that…I don't know. I thought she was some evil bitch who just was a boyfriend stealer, not some passionate girl. It really sounds like she loves him!"

"That doesn't mean you'll lose Kenshin!" Yahiko told her.

"Yeah but…love?"

"Do you love Kenshin?" Sano asked her.

Kaoru thought. "I mean I really have strong feelings for him don't get me wrong, but…love? I don't know. I've always wanted to love Kenshin, but I know that comes with time! She already loves him, and now I feel like I'm the villain for keeping her away from true love!"

"Stop talking like that!" Yahiko told her.

Kaoru shrugged. "I guess I just don't know what love is anyway."

"Kaoru." Sano started.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." Kaoru said getting up and walking out of Sano's room.

Yahiko sighed. "I really hate seeing her like this you know? So depressed? Who knew Tomoe was so passionate?"

"Yeah…" Sano said.

Yahiko looked at him confused. "Why did you say it like that?"

"I'm not so convinced that Tomoe is all that passionate like she is in this diary."

Sanosuke sat beside Yahiko.

"What do you mean?"

"Here let me see this thing."

Yahiko handed the diary over to Sanosuke, who began to go through the different pages himself. He skipped tons of pages to go all the way to the last page of the book. He looked at it, slammed it shut, and threw it into his desk lamp, causing it to fall over and break, startling Yahiko.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT WAS ON THAT PAGE?!"

Sanosuke didn't say anything as Yahiko went to grab the diary. He opened it up to the last page. His jaw dropped.

_This journal is the property of Kenshin Himura._

"It's…it's…" Yahiko couldn't say it.

"Kenshin's journal." Sano finished in an angry voice. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but think about it. All Tomoe is, is a boyfriend stealer. The passionate one is Kenshin."

Yahiko began to shake his head. "No. No I refuse to believe he'd do this to Kaoru."

"I mean technically he didn't cheat." Sano started.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Yahiko said. "The fact that he would even _write_ about this stuff! It shouldn't make you any less pissed!"

"I'm still pissed!" Sano shouted. "This is so messed up."

"You guys alright?" Kaoru asked from the bathroom. "I heard the sound of glass breaking and some yelling!"

"We're good!" Yahiko and Sanosuke said together.

"We need to get rid of this page." Yahiko told Sano.

Sano nodded and ripped the final page out the diary perfectly, as if it was never there in the first place. He balled the piece of paper up and tossed it in his trash bin as Kaoru walked in.

"You sure you two are alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah we were just… arguing because I was mad you guys read the Diary." Sano said.

"I'm sorry Sano. I'll start listening to you more. It was so painful reading that."

Sano just nodded and tried to smile.

"I'm tired, so I'm just going to go on ahead and go home ok?"

"Yeah! You go on ahead and take your mind off this thing. I'll keep it here."

Kaoru nodded and waved to the guys as she left Sano's house.

"How are we going to break this to Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.

All Sano could do was shake his head as he felt the rage inside of him building.

**A/N: Well who saw that coming? Lol anyway, as you can assume, stuff's about to go down the next time we visit our Sophomores lol hope you enjoyed! All we have to do is go through the next chapter (freshman), and then we will be back to DBZ for a bit! See you next update!**


	98. Crying Wolf

**A/N: All right people so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Zoey and Mark were talking to each other at the TMM club as the girls observed.

"Wait, so I'm confused." Kikki started. "Have they or haven't they gotten together?"

"Nope." Renee said.

"The question is why?" Bridget asked.

"And the answer is that Zoey is too nervous to tell him how she feels, and Mark is too oblivious…unless he just doesn't like her. That's always possible."

Renee hit Corina over the head with her hand.

"I'm just saying! Geez."

Mark looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:15. "Oh crap!"

"What? What's the matter?" Zoey asked worried.

"I need to go pick up Neffi."

Zoey thought for a moment, and then snapped her fingers. "Your sister!"

"Yeah. She had cheerleading practice over at the middle school, and I need to go get her."

"I could go with you!" Zoey suggested.

Mark looked at her surprised. "Really? Sure if you want!"

"Ok! I need to go do something really fast. I'll meet you outside the school."

"Alright!" Mark said exiting out of the clubroom.

Zoey walked over to the girls.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Corina asked.

"Maybe if I get close with Mark's sister, I'll have a better chance of getting together with him! Neffi and Mark were always connected at the hip if I recall correctly. She's only a grade below us anyway!"

Corina scoffed. "Good luck with that."

Zoey looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not trying to bash your boyfriend's family or anything, but Neffi's a bitch."

"CORINA!" Zoey said offended.

"And a pathological liar!" Bridget proceeded to blurt out then place her hands over her mouth.

"BRIDGET!"

"Shut up Zoey! No need to be loud. We're just telling the truth here."

Zoey crossed her arms. "Is this true everyone?"

Corina was the only one who stared at Zoey with a smirk, as everyone else looked in opposite directions.

"Why am I the only one not to realize this?"

The girls got quiet.

"Can someone answer my questions?" Zoey asked irritated.

"We don't want to…spoil Mark for you." Renee told her.

"Spoil? What do you mean?"

"Spoil is a term used to describe a negative quality about someone's crush. Once said spoil is realized, then the crush on said person is usually over." Corina explained.

Zoey was the one to scoff this time. "How many 'spoils' could you all possibly have?"

The four girls looked at each other and then back at Zoey.

"When we were in 8th grade and she made out with the vice principal and had it recorded in order to get him fired!" Corina said.

"What?! But she was crying saying she was sexually assaulted by him!"

"Then she cried from laughing so hard when he explained to her friends how she pulled it off effortlessly!"

"How about the time she got caught drunk at school?" Bridget asked.

"Neffi said that in order for her uncle to stop abusing alcohol, she decided to drink it all for him! She was hailed as a hero for that!"

"The time she called Mai's parents pretending to be a doctor saying that their daughter's pregnancy results came back positive, causing her to be relocated to another school district entirely?" Kikki asked.

"Wait, but I thought Mai really was pregnant!"

The girls put their hands to their faces.

"What's even sadder than what I'm hoping is Zoey's purposefully stupid bliss is the fact that her own brother is just as oblivious." Renee said.

"Huh? Mark is not oblivious!" Zoey laughed.

"Zoey, all these things happened and Mark didn't realize a single one of them! He thinks his sister can do no wrong!"

"That's not being oblivious that's just…sibling-y love?"

"Ok, if you don't want to see that excuse, then how would you excuse his obliviousness to your blatant crush on him?"

Zoey gasped. "It is NOT blatant!"

"It kind of is Zo." Kikki even admitted.

"You've crushed on the boy for years! You get this goofy grin on your face every time he comes around. When he smiles at you, you can't even speak properly! Anytime he calls you Zo you start laughing like a wild hyena!"

Zoey thought about it for a moment. "Oh my goodness. Mark's an oblivious fool!"

"Spoiler alert!" Corina shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry." She said embarrassed.

Mark walked back in the classroom. "Ready to go Zo?"

Zoey started laughing uncontrollably. All she could do was nod. Mark shrugged and walked out of the room as the other girls simply looked at her. Zoey stopped her laughing and put her hand over her mouth. The girls smirked.

"You know what? I don't care what you girls have to say about it! Mark might be oblivious, but it's not a deal breaker right?"

"Whatever you say Zo!" Corina said causing the others to bust out laughing.

Zoey was mad. "I'm going to make friends with Neffi, and then Mark and I will bond more! You'll see! You'll all see!"

Zoey stormed out of the room upset with her friends.

"Oh come on Zoey we were just joking!" Corina shouted from the hallway, but Zoey didn't turn around and look back.

"She'll be alright." Renee said after finishing laughing.

"I hope so. Neffi is a bit crazy. Even I can admit that." Corina said.

The girls then started to look worried about what their friend just got herself into.

(Later…)

Zoey and Mark had reached the middle school where Neffi was sitting down on a bench looking irritated. She looked over to see Mark, and her eyes lit up.

"Mark!"

"Hey Neffi!" Mark said as his sister approached him.

Neffi looked at Zoey and eyed him up and down. "Who's this?"

"I'm Zoey! Mark's a…friend of mines!"

"A…friend of yours huh?" Neffi said already skeptical.

"Yeah she's in my grade! I'm sure you used to see her around school every now and then."

Neffi thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Sada and Naoko use to constantly call you a loser and embarrass you all the time right?"

Zoey's face turned red with embarrassment. "…Yeah." She said.

Neffi laughed. "How are they by the way?"

"ANYWAY!" Mark said trying to change the subject. "How abut we just go on ahead and go now? I can walk you home if you want Zoey."

"Because she can't by herself?" Neffi asked.

Zoey frowned. "This girl is really getting on my nerves! And Mark's just letting it happen!" She thought to herself. A smirk suddenly appeared on her face. "Actually Mark I was hoping to get to come over your house."

"Our house?" Neffi asked surprised.

"Um…ok!" Mark said.

Zoey threw a fake smile towards Neffi then continued to walk with Mark.

"You coming Neffi?" Mark asked ahead of his sister.

"Oh it's on now bitch." Neffi said to herself. "Coming!" She said aloud, following Mark and Zoey.

(Mark & Neffi's House…)

Neffi entered the house first. "So what do you want for snack today Mark? Cookies and milk as usual?" She asked walking into their kitchen.

"Cookies and milk?" Zoey asked smiling looking at Mark.

"I…uh…" Mark said beginning to blush.

Zoey laughed. "It's ok. I think it's kind of cute."

"Well that's a relief." Mark said patting the back of his head.

Neffi heard Zoey and Mark's conversation from the kitchen. "Let's see if she thinks this is cute."

Neffi walked in with some cookies and a star shaped cup.

"I poured the milk in your favorite cup! Hope Zoey doesn't mind."

"I haven't used this cup in years I swear!" Mark said beginning to blush all over again. "Tell her your joking." Mark said looking at Neffi.

"Fine. I'm just kidding." Neffi said, but winked at Mark acting like they knew it wasn't true. Zoey just observed the two siblings.

"Wow. Mark gets embarrassed really easily. I never noticed that before."

Neffi then focused her attention on Zoey. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Neffi!" Mark started.

"I'm just saying! The meal I'm preparing for dinner tonight serves four not five, so…"

Zoey started thinking to herself. "Crap! Why didn't I give an excuse to come over sooner? Ok, just say something that won't embarrass him. Something normal."

"Zo?" Mark asked.

"I want to tour your bedroom!" Zoey blurted out.

Neffi busted out laughing and Mark looked horrified.

"I mean…I um…ugh." Zoey said defeated.

"Looks like we know what Zoey came here to do huh big bro?" Neffi asked before she started laughing again.

"Oh Zoey isn't the type to do anything like that right Zo?" Mark asked her quickly.

"No of course not!" Zoey said shaking her head back and forth. "Nothing like that!"

"Exactly. You're totally wrong Neffi."

Neffi frowned.

"I can show you my room, but it's nothing special."

"It's ok. I don't care what it looks like or anything." Zoey said.

Mark smiled. "Follow me."

Mark began to go up the stairs, and as Zoey walked up them, she stuck her tongue out at Neffi, who began to get even angrier.

"Guess it's time to kick it up a notch." Mark's sister said with a smile. She then went up the stairs as well.

Mark led Zoey down the hallway, and into his room. She looked around to see numerous trophies and ribbons.

"Whoa!" Zoey said impressed. "What's all this?"

"Just my awards in Kendo." Mark told her nonchalantly.

"That's right! I forgot all about you being a Kendo prodigy!"

Mark laughed. "Well I don't know if I'd say prodigy or anything. I played my entire life basically."

Zoey smiled. "You're so modest!"

"Aw it's nothing." Mark said.

Zoey looked around and saw one specific medal in a glass case. "What's that one?"

Mark looked over and smiled. "That's my very first Kendo medal from my first championship."

He walked over to the glass case, and slowly and carefully lifted the case from around the medal. "Do you want to hold it?"

Zoey nodded and the two walked over to Mark's bed and sat on it.

"I can't believe I'm in his room…on his bed!" Zoey thought to herself. "Just remain calm."

Mark handed her the medal and she observed it.

"It's also used as my good luck charm. Just waking up to see that every morning ensures that my day will be ok."

Zoey nodded. "Well that's really cool! Glad you've got something so special to give you luck." She told Mark while looking at the medallion.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Mark agreed, except he was looking at Zoey instead of the medal.

"Knock, knock!" Neffi said with a fake smile gently tapping on Mark's door.

"Oh hey Neffi! What's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to apologize to Zoey."

"You do?" Zoey asked looking surprised.

"Well of course! I was being a bit hostile towards you, and I know now that my brother has great taste in girls, so I was thinking that you should stay over for dinner!"

"That's a great idea!" Mark agreed. "You up for it Zo?"

"Definitely! I just need to call my folks and make sure it's ok first!"

"Cool! I'll go set up the plates downstairs."

Zoey handed the medal back to Mark, who put it back in the glass case. He then walked out of the room, and headed downstairs, leaving Zoey and Neffi alone.

"Thanks Neffi. This really means a lot."

Neffi simply smiled as Zoey took her cell phone out and called her house as she walked out of the room.

"Don't thank me just yet." Neffi said with a grin. She took the medal out of the glass case, and placed it into Zoey's purse.

(In the kitchen…)

Neffi and Mark were setting up the table in the kitchen.

"So, this Zoey girl…you like her?"

"Of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't have her over here."

"I mean do you have romantic feelings for her?"

Mark looked at Neffi. "I mean…I don't know. There's something there."

Neffi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean something there? You either like her or you don't."

"Well…yeah I like her."

"Really?" Neffi asked disgusted.

"Yes…why did you say it like that?"

"…I shouldn't say." Neffi said moving away from Mark and going towards the oven to take out the food.

"Say what?" Mark asked moving over towards the stove.

Neffi moved over to the counters. "Maybe it's just me?"

"Spit it out Neffi!" Mark said getting irritated.

"Ok fine geez! I think Zoey's…obsessed with you."

Mark busted out laughing. "Seriously? Zoey isn't the psycho type of girl."

"Are you kidding me? She's got all the signs! She looks like she gets lost in her own thoughts, which are probably about you, she blurted out she wanted to 'see your room'."

"That's all she wanted to do!" Mark insisted.

"Yeah sure. Most importantly she was looking at your good luck medal all weird."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like she found the Holy Grail or something! She was happy to have something that had your touch on it."

"You're making her sound like a freak!"

"Well maybe that's just what she is!"

"Stop!" Mark said slamming his fist on the counter.

Neffi looked shocked.

"Zoey is a nice girl with a big heart! She wouldn't do anything like that so whatever personal hatred you have towards her needs to disappear. Got it?"

Neffi's feelings were clearly hurt. "Fine." She simply said, and went back to placing the food on the table.

What the siblings failed to realize however was that Zoey had heard the entire conversation from the living room. She looked through her purse, and found Mark's medal.

"I should've figured." Zoey frowned. "I need to put this back upstairs!"

Zoey turned around and went back upstairs as quickly and quietly as possible.

"I wonder what's taking Zo so long?" Mark thought to himself.

"Who cares?" Neffi said under her breath.

"What?" Mark asked angrily.

"I said I'm coming to help you look for her!" Neffi said quickly.

Mark smiled as his sister followed him up the stairs.

"Hey Zoey you in…" Mark stopped when he looked into his room and saw Zoey with the glass case off, and the medal in her hand.

"Mark!" Zoey said shocked. "It's not what it looks like!"

Neffi walked into the room and saw Zoey with the medallion, and smiled.

"It looks like you were trying to steal his lucky medal you bitch!" Neffi screamed.

"Neffi!" Mark said.

"Mark, I really wasn't! It was in my purse, and-"

"Why was it in your purse?" Mark asked cutting her off.

"Because Neffi put it there!"

"What?" Mark asked.

"Me?!" Neffi said offended. "Don't blame your obsession over my brother on me! You're the wack job here!"

"Mark, your sister is a lying cheating whore who just goes and manipulates and frames people to get what she wants!"

"HEY!" Mark shouted. "Don't you call her ANY OF THAT!"

Zoey gulped. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be fooled!"

"The only person who's fooling me here is you!" Mark said. "I thought you were a good person!"

"I am!" Zoey pleaded. "You've got to give me a minute to explain!"

"A good person doesn't call my sister all of these blatant lies!"

"Let me speak!" Zoey said.

"How dare you call my sister-"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT DUMB?" Zoey shouted.

Mark, and even Neffi this time looked shocked.

"…Maybe dinner was a bad idea." Mark said.

Zoey felt bad for what she said. "Mark I-"

"Just go." Mark said pointing to the door.

Zoey looked at Mark, and then at Neffi, and ran out of Mark's room and down the stairs. Neffi followed suit.

"Well that didn't exactly work as planned…it went even better!" Neffi told her.

Zoey turned around. She had tears in her eyes. "You are a terrible person!"

"Thank you!" Neffi said smiling. "Understand this. No girl around here is good enough for my brother, so forget about him, and get the hell out of my house."

Zoey opened the door, and ran outside. Neffi closed it.

"Mission accomplished." Neffi said with a smile. She walked away, but failed to see that Mark was standing at the top of the stairs, and heard the whole thing.

"What have I done?" Mark asked in horror.

**A/N: Alright people that's it for this chapter! Finally made some progress with the Zoey/Mark relationship, but it looks like it's ending before it even starts? We'll take a break from freshmen drama, and go on ahead and take a look at seeing what our favorite DBZ seniors are up to! See you next update!**


	99. Here We Go Again

**A/N: All right people, here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Goku was over at Chichi's lying on her bed while she was typing on the computer.

"Chichi, you've been staring into that computer for about 3 hours now!"

Chichi turned her chair towards Goku. "Well I wouldn't have been if you were actually helping now would I?"

Goku sat up. "I don't know how to write a valedictorian speech! That's supposed to be the valedictorian's job!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Your bed is comfortable that's why."

Chichi started laughing. "You're such an idiot you know that?"

"I try!" Goku admitted.

Chichi looked at the time on her computer. "What time did that movie you said you were going to go see tonight start?"

"At 9. Why?"

"I need to take my mind off of this speech, and have some fun, so I'm coming with you."

"Fine by me!" Goku told her. "Are you sure though? It's DBZ related."

Chichi rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Are you ever going to get over that franchise?"

"I'll respond to that question with a simple no." Goku told her while smiling.

"Fine." Chichi said. "I'm still coming though!"

"Be my guest!" Goku got up. "You want me to pick you up around 8:30?"

"That'll work!" Chichi said continuing to delete and re type her valedictorian speech.

"Cool! I'll see you then!"

Goku used his instant transmission to disappear, leaving Chichi alone in her room.

"My oh my!" A voice said.

Chichi looked to see her dad standing in the doorway.

"What?" Chichi asked.

"You and Goku have been getting mighty comfortable with one another don't you think?"

Chichi shrugged, and continued typing, deleting, and re typing her speech.

"You guys go to the arcade, you talk on the phone, go to dinner on Friday nights, and now the movies!"

"That's what friends do dad." Chichi told her dad while still focusing on her speech.

"Yeah, but I noticed this stuff didn't happen until after you two found out Krillin was in a relationship."

Chichi then stopped typing up her paper. "Um dad, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing." Chichi's dad said smiling, and began to turn around to walk out of his daughter's room.

"Goku and I aren't getting back together!" Chichi told him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because! It just wouldn't work. I mean yeah we do all of that stuff, but as friends! Krillin is not a factor. I've made up with the both of them. I like how things are now. I'm happy."

"Are you really sweetheart?" Chichi's dad asked her.

Chichi didn't respond, and her dad walked out of her room. She looked to see that on her computer screen, she had typed the word 'Goku' over a hundred times.

"Crap." She said putting her head down on her keyboard.

(At the movies…)

Goku and Chichi were in the movie theater watching the DBZ movie. Goku was engaged in it while Chichi was clearly bored and annoyed. Goku looked at her to see her playing in her popcorn.

"I'm guessing you're bored huh?"

Chichi stopped playing in he popcorn bag, and looked up at Goku. "Well…"

"I knew it!" Goku said with a smile.

People in the audience began to hush the two, and Goku got quieter.

"It's just that this is a sequel! I have no idea what's happening, especially since I haven't seen the first 7 movies!"

"I'll explain it to you."

Goku put his arm around Chichi, and pulled her closer to him to point out characters on the big screen, causing Chichi to blush almost immediately.

"You see…"

Goku began talking, but Chichi being this close to her crush, had her mind wondering.

"What does he think he's doing? Does he even realize he's doing it? I don't think he does. So that's probably why this is happening. Goku's oblivious as always…or…is he? Is this what he wants? Am I supposed to make the next move?"

"…And that's what leads us to this point!" Goku said.

"Um…fascinating!" Chichi said pretending she heard every word he said. She then leaned down on his chest, causing Goku to immediately sit up.

"Whoa…what's Chichi doing?" Goku asked. "I mean I don't want her to move or anything but…does she think this is a date?"

Goku, too confused to do anything, let Chichi, who was feeling just as confused, use his chest to lie down on. They remained confused, silent, and awkward for the remainder of the film.

(That night…)

Chichi was on the phone with Bulma lying down in her bed.

"So he just let you lie there?" Bulma asked.

"Uh huh. I don't know what to take that as."

"You should take that as a sign Chichi! And a good sign at that!" She added with a grin.

"I don't know…I mean we all know how oblivious Goku is."

"Was."

"Huh?" Chichi asked confused.

"Goku _was_ oblivious. He's definitely not anymore."

"Really?" Chichi asked surprised.

"Believe it or not Chichi, Goku's matured greatly. He's not the same 13 year old boy who broke your heart back in 8th grade."

Chichi was silent.

"And I understand how hard it is for you to put yourself and your feelings back out there, but tonight just proved that you and Goku still have some feelings for each other. It just depends on what the two of you decide to do with them."

"Yeah you're right Bulma." Chichi nodded. "Thanks! When did you get to be so wise?"

"Wisdom happens in time! Or in my case, getting pregnant at 18 causes you to start thinking and acting like an adult."

Chichi smiled until she heard the sound of a toilet flushing. "Were you talking to me from the toilet?"

"This baby keeps rearranging itself on my bladder like every 2 hours causing me to have to pee really badly! You should see what I do when the baby powers up."

"Let's not put that picture in my head!" Chichi quickly said.

Bulma laughed. "Alrighty then! Call me tomorrow!"

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye!"

The girls hung up, and Chichi leaned on her side, and began to look at her phone. She went through her contacts, and went to Goku's name, and just stared at it for a bit.

(Meanwhile…)

Goku was on the phone with Vegeta and Piccolo. He had just finished explaining to the guys what happened at the movies.

"And the plot thickens." Piccolo smirked.

"What do I do guys?" Goku asked. "I want to get back together so badly!"

"If you and Chichi are going to try having a relationship again, you have to tell Krillin about this." Vegeta said.

"Agreed." Piccolo added. "Honestly, he's probably what's been stopping you two from getting back together this whole time."

"You think so?" Goku asked surprised.

"Well think about it! That time Chichi revealed that she still had feelings for you, and what was the reason you said you didn't care?"

"…Krillin." Goku admitted.

"Exactly. You care about Krillin just as much as you do with Chichi, so you want to keep them both happy."

"But honestly, you don't even try to make yourself happy." Vegeta told him.

Goku sat up in his bed. "You're right."

"You've succeeded in making them both happy…for a while, but now Chichi wants more, and so do you. You've got to start making yourself happy too Goku."

Goku nodded. "Well thanks for the advice guys. I know what I have to do now."

"No problem man." Vegeta told him.

"Good luck!" Piccolo said.

The guys hung up, and Goku scrolled through his contacts, and began to call Krillin.

"Hello?" Krillin picked up.

"Hey! Up for a little DBZ online action?"

"I'll get the headset!" Krillin said.

Goku smiled and prepared to get on his own computer.

(Later…)

Both Goku and Krillin were battling multiple enemies in a certain level where the two are underground.

"So...how'd that dinner with Andrea's family go tonight?"

"Well let's see. Ever since we told Dr. Gero that I have been dating his daughter, he is still in disbelief and he hates me now."

"Dang that sucks."

"Oh that's not even the half of it."

(Flashback…)

Andrea and Krillin were sitting at the dinner table.

"Yum! I'm starved! Can't wait to see what your dad has cooked for us!"

Andrea was staring into space.

"Andrea?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh I'm sure it'll be great. Dad's a really good cook."

Andrea looked and checked her cell phone, something she had done four times already. Dr. Gero was bringing plates to the table.

"I'm starving! Wonder what it is? Steak? Ribs?"

"Uh Krillin…" Andrea started.

"We're vegetarians." Dr. Gero finished.

He sat a plate each in front of Krillin and Andrea. It was a large salad.

"…No dressing?" Krillin asked.

"Nope, but here's a special cheese sauce. It's made from month old cheddar. Well what do you know? The sauce is as old as your relationship!"

"Dad! Can we not do this tonight?" Andrea asked irritated.

"You should've told me about the relationship from the start! I never would've let this happen!"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you!" Andrea snapped on her dad.

"…Let me just pour some cheese sauce on this salad…" Krillin said trying to avoid getting into the argument.

"I promised your mother that you would finish your senior year off strong, and focused! Not with some boy!"

Dr. Gero looked to see that his daughter was staring at her cell phone.

"Why do you keep looking at your cell phone?!" Dr. Gero asked, mad now.

"Yeah, why do you?" Krillin asked.

Suddenly, the front door flew open, and everyone heard it.

"I'M HOME!" A voice shouted.

"That's why." Andrea said putting her head down on the table.

An older looking guy with ripped jeans, a black shirt with the number 17 on it, and an orange bandanna wrapped around his neck walked in.

"Andrew?" Dr. Gero said horrified.

Krillin looked at Andrea.

"Krillin, meet my big brother Andrew." Andrea told her boyfriend embarrassed.

"HEY GUYS JUST THOUGHT I'D SOTP BY AND CHECK IN WITH YA!" Andrew hiccupped. He was clearly drunk.

Andrew looked at the table to see the salads on the table. He busted out laughing.

"MAN I CAME JUST IN TIME!"

Andrew was holding a brown bag and took out some hamburgers. He offered it to Andrea, who just looked at him upset, and then to his father, who looked even angrier. He looked down to see he was standing overtop of Krillin. He gave him a hamburger and Krillin smiled awkwardly, and nodded.

"LEAST SOMEONE APPRECIATES ME!"

"Andrew, may I have a word with you upstairs?" Dr. Gero asked gritting his teeth.

"ANYTHING YOU SAY TO ME YOU CAN SAY IN FRONT OF ANDREA…AND THIS GUY." Andrew pointed to Krillin.

Dr. Gero grabbed Andrew's arm and dragged him into the living room. The two began screaming at each other. Krillin looked uncomfortable, and Andrea felt bad. She walked over to the door in the back of the kitchen, which led outside and opened it.

"Maybe you should just go." Andrea said silently.

"But, Andrea…" Krillin started.

(Flashback interrupted…)

"Man so you guys broke up huh?" Goku asked disappointed.

"Not finished yet." Krillin said with a smile.

(Flashback…)

"I mean I told you how my family is. It's worse than this sometimes. My brother causes lots of problems for us. It's one of the reasons I stay with dad. I didn't want you to think I was some crazy person, but now that you know-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Krillin cut her off.

"What?" Andrea asked shocked.

Krillin got up from his seat, and walked over to her. "Babe, coming from a family that's extremely overprotective, I think I've had my share of crazy experiences. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"You won't think of me any differently?"

"Of course not!" Krillin responded. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily." He smiled.

Andrea smiled back and kissed him, to which Krillin responded back with another kiss.

"As much as I'd like to finish this up, my dad's a little preoccupied."

"Well how about this, tomorrow you can come meet my parents instead!" Krillin said.

"Really? I'd love to!" Andrea told him.

"Great! I'll come get you around 6!"

"Alright." Andrea said smiling.

Krillin walked out of the house, but then came back in. "I forgot something." He ran and grabbed the hamburger off the table, kissed Andrea one more time, and then ran out of the house, leaving Andrea with a grin on her face as she closed the door.

(Flashback ends…)

"Aw! You two are so cute together!" Goku said.

"I know right!" Krillin exclaimed. "She makes me really happy."

"I'm glad you've got someone who does that for you." Goku told his best friend. "Which leads me…to my next question."

"Go for it!" Krillin said fully back into his DBZ online game fighting enemies with Goku.

"Well…I was wondering…if…" Goku was stalling to see if he could possibly find an easy way to tell his best friend this without making it an awkward situation.

"That if I would be ok with Chichi and you getting back together?" Krillin casually asked, finishing his best friend's sentence.

Goku was shocked. "Well…yeah."

Krillin smiled. "Go for it man."

Goku's eyes immediately lit up. "Seriously?!" He asked shocked.

"Yeah man! I mean this was a long time coming, and honestly it would've happened sooner if I didn't mope around over the breakup myself for so long. It's my fault that you two didn't get back together sooner."

Goku was speechless for a second. "…Are you sure about this?"

"Dude, I've got the most amazing girlfriend in the world. I'm fine! Besides, that was six months ago when all of that happened!"

Goku looked surprised. "Has it really been six months?"

"Yes! Now go and make yourself happy Goku. You deserve to be happy."

"You're the best friend ever." Goku told Krillin smiling.

"I know." Krillin bragged with a smile on his face.

The two guys continued to play the game until Goku received a text message. It was from Chichi.

"_Can we talk?"_

"I got a message from Chichi! She wants to talk!" Goku said.

"Well what are you doing still online? Log off!"

"You sure?"

"Definitely! Besides, a certain Android 18 has logged on, so I'll be fine!" Krillin grinned.

"Alright! Well I'll talk to you later!"

"See ya! Good luck!" Krillin told him.

Goku logged off the game, and ran to his closet, put on a shirt over his tee shirt, and texted Chichi back. He then ran out of his house.

(Later…)

Goku was leaning against the wall of the Akabeko waiting for Chichi, when he looked over to the left and saw her walking towards him. He smiled.

"Hey." He told Chichi with a smile.

"Hi." She smiled back.

The two teens looked through the window, where Tae, ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hey you guys! You have the Akabeko to yourselves! I'll just be in the back doing the dishes!"

"Thanks for doing this for us Tae." Chichi smiled.

"Anything for my two favorite customers!" Tae said. She ran to the back of the restaurant, and Goku and Chichi sat at a table.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

Chichi was silent for a moment. "Do you think that there's something still…you know…here?"

"Yeah I do." Goku told her. "Do you?"

"Yes I do." Chichi nodded.

Goku smiled. "Great! So then it's settled!"

"Is it really that easy though?" Chichi asked.

Goku looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Things are going to be changing Goku. We're about to take the next step in our lives, and I need to know if you do this again, you won't just up and leave me!"

"Is that what you're still worried about? Me making irrational decisions and leaving?"

"You broke my heart when you left us that day!" Chichi told him.

"Oh, and not even getting a goodbye from you didn't break mines? How about the fact that I was back at AHS for a whole _year_ before I was even told about your relationship with my best friend!"

"We both made mistakes! Colossal sized mistakes! But how do I know that they won't happen again?"

Goku shook his head, and began to think for a moment. "I mean we just have to take things slowly. All the problems in the past that destroyed our first relationship, we just have to carefully avoid this time!"

"What about new problems?" Chichi asked. "What if we don't go to the same college? Then what?"

Goku was silent. "I mean that would really truly suck, but I could come see you when you wanted."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. We'd just figure out each other's schedule, and when we had time to see each other. It'd almost be like you never left."

Chichi smiled.

"Man. I didn't really think of the college thing though. I forgot you're a super genius. There are plenty of other schools that want that fantastic brain of yours."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to Anime University! I just was posing a 'what if' type scenario."

"I know, but if you got into a great college, I couldn't possibly let you go anywhere but there. You deserve the best. Which is why I would be perfectly ok coming to see you all the time."

"But…what about you?"

"Chichi, the main thing I want you to be is happy. You can go wherever you want to be. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place."

Chichi smiled. "You really mean that?"

Goku nodded. "I love you Chichi. I will always love you."

Chichi smiled while trying to fight back her tears of joy. "I love you too Goku."

Goku put his hands on the table and moved towards Chichi, who met him halfway as the two shared the first kiss they've had together in almost 4 years.

"Eek!" Tae, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and the serving room listening to the whole conversation, squealed with delight.

Goku and Chichi stopped kissing, looked over at Tae, and smiled.

(The Next Day…)

Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, and Krillin were standing in front of AHS waiting for Goku and Chichi to get there.

"Where could they be?" Krillin asked.

"I know! This suspense is freaking killing me! I need to know what happened!" Bulma said.

Goku and Chichi walked together side by side, and saw that the others were looking at them. When they noticed this, they smiled, and began holding hands, causing everyone to cheer.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Vegeta said.

The couple happily walked over to the group, who caught up with their own significant other, as the group proceeded into the school.

**A/N: FINALLY! Goku and Chichi are back together, and it only took 64 chapters to do it lol! And since the next chapter is my 100****th**** chapter, I've decided to focus on the DBZ seniors again! I hope that pleases some more people lol but anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you all next update!**


	100. We've Come A Long Way

**A/N: Here is the 100****th**** Chapter of Anime High School! As the title says, we've come along way! I thought I'd treat you guys with another DBZ chapter before going on to the juniors! Enjoy!**

Chichi, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma were walking around AHS.

"How nice was it of Principal Otagi to have a day for the seniors to just celebrate what colleges they got into?" Krillin asked.

"It's not really that great if we don't even have our own college acceptance letters to open though." Chichi said. "They should've came in the mail yesterday!"

"Oh calm down Chichi I'm sure we weren't the only seniors in the entire school to not get their acceptance letters last night."

"OH YEAH! ANIME UNIVERSITY HERE I COME!" A voice shouted.

The five teens turned around to see Black high fiving Red, White, and Blue.

"Looks like the Blue Ribbons will be together for another four years!" Blue said excitedly.

"And us!" Otto said wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, and kissing his cheek.

"Yay." Blue said sarcastically rolling his eyes, the other guys trying not to snicker.

Chichi gritted her teeth, annoyed that people were getting their university acceptance letters before her.

"Let's just get you on out of here." Bulma said with a nervous laugh, grabbing her best friend's shoulders and leading her out of the hallway, and into the cafeteria.

The five teens sat down at the table and looked around.

"No signs of anyone celebrating here." Krillin whispered to the guys under his breath.

The sounds of shrieking could be heard as the teens looked and saw Arale being hugged by her longtime boyfriend Chiaotzu as he spun her around.

"WE'RE GOING TO ANIME UNIVERSITY!" The two cheered.

Chichi hit the table. "Ok seriously? What the hell's going on?!" She asked irritated.

Just then Goku walked through the double doors of the cafeteria and walked to his friends.

"Hey guys!" Goku said cheerfully. "Hey babe." Goku said kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Someone's plenty excited today." Piccolo told Goku.

"Well today's College Acceptance Celebration Day! May as well be in a good mood!"

"Unfortunately, none of us got our acceptance letters in the mail last night." Chichi pouted.

"Oh you mean…" Goku went through his backpack. "These?"

Everyone looked at Goku surprised as he got up and walked around the table. "One for you, you, you, you, me, and three for you Chichi!"

"Goku! Did you go through our mailboxes last night?" Bulma asked.

"If I did?"

"That's a federal offense you know." Vegeta told him. "I'm so proud!"

Goku smiled as he sat back down beside Chichi. "Happy now?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh you." Chichi smiled giving Goku a quick peck on the lips.

"Well I know you guys don't want to open these letters without your loved ones at your side, so go get them!" Goku told his friends.

Piccolo and Krillin nodded their heads.

(A few minutes later…)

The seniors sat back down at the table, but this time Krillin brought Andrea, and Piccolo brought Botan.

"Ok, so who wants to go first?" Goku asked looking around.

"Me!" Krillin said. He struggled with opening the envelope.

"This damn thing! I hate adhesive glue!"

Andrea laughed. "Here babe, let me do it for you. AU's envelopes are weirdly sticky."

Andrea successfully opened Krillin's envelope and handed it to him. Like a child, Krillin reached in and quickly pulled out.

"Krillin, the President, faculty, and administration here at Anime University are…EXCITED TO INFORM YOU OF YOUR ACCEPTANCE INTO ANIME UNIVERSITY!"

Everyone began cheering, and Andrea kissed her boyfriend.

"I can't believe it! I got in! I'm going to college! I need to call my mom!"

Krillin reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone.

Goku looked around. "Well, I guess that means I'll go next!"

Goku opened up his envelope and read it. "I'm an Anime U freshman starting this Fall!"

The group began to cheer again as Chichi kissed Goku. However, Vegeta was beginning to look a little discouraged.

"Alright, I'm going next!" Piccolo said.

With the blink of an eye, Piccolo has torn open the top of his envelope and took out his letter, and started reading it.

"Looks like AU's got themselves a new Astronomy student." Piccolo said with a grin.

Piccolo's friends clapped and cheered for him, and Botan, looking sad, gave him a kiss.

"Congrats babe. I'm happy for you." She said half-heartedly with a fake smile.

Piccolo could tell something was wrong. "Uh…thanks hun."

"Well I guess it's time we get our first and only deny of the group huh?" Vegeta said.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked. "Sweetie, your grades have been amazing."

"This year maybe, but what about the rest? I mean the first two years I was too focused on still being a jackass bully, and last year I was too busy hating the fact that you were dating Yamcha, and just skipping classes altogether. This year had its tough moments, but you made me into a better person, that's why I got the good grades this year."

Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta. "You forget that your bosses have written you glowing recommendations, and so did Principal Otagi!"

"She did?" Goku asked surprised. "I should've done that too darn it!"

"You think that's enough?"

Bulma nodded. "I do."

Vegeta looked at his girlfriend, and then at his letter and opened it. He read the letter to himself, and looked at his friends.

"…I got in!"

Everyone cheered and Bulma kissed her boyfriend and gave him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you."

Vegeta and Bulma both felt the baby kick, and they looked down.

"The baby must be too!" She smiled.

Vegeta smiled. "Now we have to open yours up babe."

"Nah it doesn't really matter." Bulma said pushing it away.

"Huh?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Bulma what are you doing?" Chichi asked.

Bulma placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm going to be a mother. I can't go to college, and take care of a baby. My chances for higher learning are over. That's why I'm glad Vegeta got in. At least one of us can go."

"Don't talk like that." Vegeta told his girlfriend. "You know you've got me."

"Along with us!" Chichi added.

"Yeah! We'll help with the little tyke anytime! Well whenever we don't have classes…or are studying…or whenever we don't have a work study job…" Goku said.

Piccolo looked at Goku. "…Anyway! I'll make sure the first words that kid says are 'Uncle Pic'!"

"Mom my friends are so great!" Krillin said on the phone.

"I appreciate the help guys honestly, but I still have some thinking to do."

"Well at least open it sweetheart. Please?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and her friends, who were nodding, and sighed.

"Fine, but only for you guys!"

The others smiled as Bulma opened the letter. "I got in!" She smiled.

Vegeta kissed her on the cheek and the others smiled. "Proud of you honey."

"Aw it's nothing." Bulma said laying her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

Goku looked at Chichi. "You're the last one!"

Chichi smiled. "Well alright!" She went for the Maijin Tech University Letter first.

"Ooh! Mom, Chichi's about to open her acceptance letter to the second most prestigious school in the country! Yeah that's right! Maijin University!"

"I know the chances of me getting in are slim to none, but here goes nothing!"

Chichi opened up the envelope and read it. "I made it!" Chichi said.

Everyone began cheering for Chichi, and Goku kissed her.

"Congrats baby! I'm very proud of you! You deserve it!"

"Open the next one!" Bulma encouraged.

Chichi looked at her next envelope. She took a deep breath. "Ok this one is from Cooler University."

"The most prestigious school in the world?" Krillin asked shocked.

"You didn't tell me you applied there!" Bulma said. "I mean I know we talked about it, but-"

"But the chances of me getting in are 1 in 675525. Trust me I'm not exaggerating because I did the calculations!"

"Well don't just sit there girl open it!" Botan told Chichi.

Chichi began taking deep breaths and bringing the letter close to her, and then putting it back down.

"OPEN IT!" Everyone said.

"Geez ok fine!" Chichi said. She opened the letter and read it and began screaming and jumped out of her seat and started jumping up and down.

"I GOT INTO COOLER UNIVERSITY!"

Everyone in the cafeteria began cheering and clapping except for Goku, who had a halfhearted smile on. Krillin noticed this.

Chichi went to Goku and hugged him. Goku, clearly looking a little sad, tried his hardest to mask it as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I knew you'd get in. I'm so proud of you." He told her silently.

Chichi kissed Goku multiple times, and then ran her hand through his hair. "I need to call my dad! I'll be right back!"

Goku nodded as Chichi ran off. Krillin walked up to him.

"You ok?" Krillin asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Everything's fine. Chichi got into her dream school, which was really tough to get into. I'm proud of her."

"So, you're going to be ok with her going to Cooler University?"

Goku sighed. "Back in the 8th grade I got into the school I wanted to be in and went on ahead and took my once in a life time opportunity. The only difference between then and now was that when I went, I lost the most important thing to me. I'm not letting Chichi go…well I am letting her go to Cooler University, but you know what I meant. She can go wherever she wants. I will always be there for her because I love her."

"Wow." Krillin said impressed. "One week since you guys have gotten back together, and you're already making huge decisions."

"It's the second time around." Goku said with a smile. "No more stupid mistakes."

Krillin patted Goku on the back when Chichi ran back up to them.

"My dad wants to celebrate by taking me out to the movies and to some lunch! That ok?"

"Go! Enjoy yourself." Goku said with a smile.

Chichi kissed her boyfriend and waved bye to Krillin, who waved bye to her back, as she turned around and ran off.

"Now you'll have to excuse me. I'm going to go have an emotional breakdown in the bathroom since I feel like the news is really going to hit me in about 60 seconds."

Krillin felt bad as he saw Goku turn around and walk out of the cafeteria slowly and sadly.

Botan looked at her watch. "I…should probably get ready and go to class myself." Botan said with her fake smile. She got up and quickly began to walk away.

"Huh? But first block doesn't start for another 10 minutes!" Piccolo said. "Botan?"

Piccolo got up and followed her through the double doors. "Botan."

Botan had tears running down her face, but she began to pick up speed trying to distance herself from Piccolo.

"Botan! BOTAN!" Piccolo said running after her. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her, startling Botan.

"I hate when you do that!" Botan said avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Did I do something to make you upset?"

"No! No of course not love. It's just that…that…" Botan started crying. "I'm really going to miss you when you leave."

"Aw baby." Piccolo said smiling. He pulled his girlfriend in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "I promise I will come see you every weekend, and any weekday we're free. Besides, I want you to come see me too! It's only 20 minutes away!"

"You still want to be with me?" Botan asked.

"This has been the best three and a half months of my life." Piccolo said. "I don't want to stop over something that we can easily overcome."

Botan smiled as Piccolo wiped the tears from her eyes. He smiled and began to kiss her.

"Aww!" Vegeta and Bulma said quietly from around the corner.

Vegeta looked at his girlfriend. "So, what about your personal fears?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"Are you sure that you just want to forget about college altogether?"

"…Well…" Bulma said.

"I knew it!" Vegeta said his eyes lighting up. "You still want to go to college."

"I do, but what about the baby? Do you think we can handle it?"

"Of course we can! We're Vegeta and Bulma! We can do anything together."

"Can I give it some more time?" Bulma asked.

"Of course. They don't need to hear back from us for another few weeks."

Bulma smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Vegeta told her. The couple kissed.

(In the bathroom…)

Krillin was outside the tall Goku was in.

"Are you done sulking yet?" Krillin asked.

"Did you know Cooler University in almost 14,000 miles from here? I mean I know I can Instant Transmission, but I'll have to do it twice to get there because my powers aren't advanced enough to teleport that far ahead!"

"Goku." Krillin started.

"I mean it's in one of the coldest places in the world! Which kind of makes the city it's located in an Icy Paradise. She could take great pictures…or fall in love with an Eskimo!"

"Goku!"

Goku opened the stall door. "What?" He snapped.

"You have to calm down! You can trust Chichi!"

"I know I can, but if she finds someone better than me, then I'm screwed."

"Then are you sure you're ok with it?"

Goku nodded. "I'm positive."

"Well ok man. Come on out of this bathroom though."

"You're right. I need to stop sulking."

Goku walked out of the bathroom with Krillin and they began to walk down the hallway.

"I mean changes happen right? We'll all go through relationship issues."

"High school prepped us for that!" Krillin added.

"Yeah, but this is college we're talking about now. Along with relationship drama we have to deal with professors, making new friends, dorm life, the heavy work load, stress…"

The smile from Krillin's face slowly began to fade away.

"And did I mention the work load? Heard it causes mental breakdowns for some students within three weeks."

"Hey look there's Andrea gotta go bye!" Krillin said quickly. He ran off from Goku.

"See ya buddy!" Goku said. He let out a sigh of relief. "I suddenly feel a whole lot better about my relationship!"

"Hey Krill-" Andrea was cut off when Krillin put his arm around her, and quickly began to walk away.

Andrea stopped Krillin from going any farther. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I think it suddenly just hit me that we're going to be in college in a matter of months."

"Oh you're going through the spazzing out phase of going to college? My brother went through the same thing!"

"Really?" Krillin asked surprised. "How did that go for him? How did he deal with it?"

"Becoming a drunk and a wild party boy!" Andrea said in a fake happy voice.

Krillin's smile faded away, and Andrea smiled.

"Come on hun was just trying to lighten the mood! You've got me don't you?"

"Yeah." Krillin admitted.

"Plus the rest of your friends! And I'm sure your mother will definitely be there for you."

Krillin grinned at his girlfriend's comment. "I've just never really adjusted well to change, but you're here and you make things so much easier for me you know?"

"That's what absolutely amazing girlfriends are for!" Andrea boasted.

Krillin smiled and gave her a kiss. "Well technically we don't have to be here. Want to go out and celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me! …You thinking what I'm thinking?" Andrea asked seductively.

"Oh yeah…" Krillin responded with a sly grin.

The two's faces got closer together until their lips were merely inches apart. "DBZ ONLINE!" They shouted.

The two ran down the hallway towards the doors exiting the school.

Goku walked down the hallway alone looking around lost in his own thoughts.

"The last time I said goodbye to someone, they were devastated, and now this time I'm going to be on the receiving end of that blow." Goku thought. "Will be tough, but I'm ready for it. I just want her to be happy. Her happiness is my happiness."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Goku looked up to see Chichi standing in the doorway smiling.

"Chichi." Goku said surprised. "I thought you'd be on the way to the movies with your dad by now. What are you doing here?"

"I got so excited about getting into Cooler University that I completely forgot the third envelope you gave me." Chichi said walking up to Goku. "The letter from Anime University."

"Oh. Well you don't have to open it. I mean we both know you got in without a doubt, but it doesn't even matter."

"Huh?" Chichi asked confused. "Why would you say that?"

"You said so yourself. You got into Cooler University! There's no reason to go to Anime University."

Chichi opened the envelope and read it. She smiled. "Actually there's only one reason to go to Anime University…there's only one reason I am going."

Goku looked up at her shocked. "You got in?" Goku asked. "Of course you did duh, but you're going to AU?"

"Yeah of course!" Chichi said. "That's where you are after all."

"But Chichi this is the chance of a lifetime we're talking about here! You can't just pass this up! Not so easily!"

"I can, and I will. I just did." Chichi said putting her hand on Goku's face.

"Remember last week when we were at the Akabeko?" Goku asked her. "You deserve the best. You go where you want to be!"

"I want to be wherever you are." Chichi responded. "And that place is with you."

"…A-are you sure?" Goku asked in shock.

"I've never been so sure of anything before in my life."

Goku was overwhelmed with joy and happiness. He pulled Chichi in and hugged her. "I love you. I love you so much." Goku said kissing her forehead and burying his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too." Chichi said with a smile. "Now come on! My dad's waiting for us in the car. Can't celebrate going to college without you!"

Goku smiled and put his arm around Chichi. "Ok!"

The couple walked down the hallway together.

"You know, we've come quite a long way since the 7th grade haven't we?" Chichi asked.

"We sure have." Goku said. "It was quite a lot sometimes, but in the end, it was all worth it if we had to go through it all to get to this point."

"I agree." Chichi said. She looked at her boyfriend for a second, and then kissed him.

"What was that for?" Goku asked.

"Just a 'here's to the future' kiss." Chichi grinned.

"Well in that case…" Goku kissed Chichi back and smiled as the couple opened the double doors, and walked out.

**A/N: And that's it for the 100****th**** chapter folks! I would like to take the time to thank all the dedicated readers of this story! Your positive comments are what have given me the incentive to continue this story for so long, and for that I also thank you **** I'll now take the time to announce that there are only 8 more chapters left until Anime High School comes to a close! I know it's sad but it only makes sense for me to wrap up the story once the DBZ characters graduate from high school you know? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next update!**


	101. Misery Business

**A/N: All right guys so here's the next chapter of AHS! Enjoy!**

Yusuke had invited the group over to his place.

"I think we're going to totally ace these finals!" Keiko said.

Yusuke sighed, and Keiko looked at him.

"What's wrong Yusuke?"

"Passing the finals is fine and all, but we've been studying for two hours!"

"Don't you want to ace the finals though? Then we can have a stress free prom, and ride out the rest of the year in no time!"

"That is true." Yusuke admitted. "But I want to do the thing that's the real reason I invited everyone here!" He whined.

"And what was that?"

"So glad you asked." Yusuke said with a devilish grin. He walked over to his girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"…Ok study times over every couple for themselves!" Keiko said.

"In that case I'll have what they're having." Botan said seductively.

"Wish granted." Piccolo said slyly as he started kissing his girlfriend as the fell back on the floor.

Kurama rolled his eyes, knowing that he would be the ninth wheel if he stuck around. "Hiei it's getting late. I'm just going to go on and go."

Kurama looked to see that Hiei was too busy making out with Kikki to even respond to him.

"I'll just excuse myself. You guys have an enjoyable night. Use protection if need be."

Kurama looked around to see if anyone would respond to that last thing he said, but they were too busy in each other's mouths to care. Kurama sighed and walked away from the three couples, but ran into the fourth.

Yukina was sitting on Kuwabara's lap playing with his hair and looking into his eyes.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world." Kuwabara said.

Yukina smiled. "You're the sweetest guy in the world."

Kuwabara pulled Yukina close to him, and in response she began to kiss him, as the two began to make out. Kurama was obviously hurt by this, and walked out of Yusuke's home, closing the door behind him.

Keiko was in Yusuke's lap making out with him when she heard the door close and stopped. She looked around.

"Was that Kurama who just left?"

"Probably. Considering he was the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend."

Keiko frowned. "Poor thing. I feel so bad for him now."

"Him? What about me? I'm the only one who doesn't have their baby's tongue down their throat."

"You're so selfish you know that?" Keiko asked seriously, but started to grin.

"Aw you know you like it." Yusuke grinned back.

Keiko leaned in and began to kiss her boyfriend again.

(The next day…)

Yusuke and Keiko got to AHS walking hand in hand when they saw Kurama sitting on the bench in front of the school. He was writing.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke said. "What are you writing?"

"Oh nothing important." Kurama said closing his notebook.

"You ok?" Keiko asked him. "I felt so bad about last night."

"It's nothing to feel bad about Keiko. Really! Just kind of sucks is all."

"Seeing all your friends make out?"

Keiko elbowed Yusuke in the side for saying that, and he quickly shut up.

"Not all of my friends specifically…just a certain pair."

"Yukina and Kuwabara." Keiko said.

"Exactly. I mean seeing them in the majority of my classes and at lunch is difficult enough, but living with her too?"

(Flashback)

Kurama was on the couch trying to watch TV. He heard Yukina giggling.

"Kuwabara stop you know how ticklish I am!"

"I just love hearing your little giggle though! It's so adorable!" Kuwabara said continuing to tickle her causing her to laugh some more.

Kurama rolled his eyes, got up, and left the couch.

(Another time…)

"Is Yukina still on the phone? Tell her it's time to go to work we need to get to the Spirit World." Hiei said.

Kurama picked up the phone.

"You hang up first boogey bear." Yukina said.

"No you hang up first my crystal bell!" Kuwabara responded.

"No you hang up my big strong Spirit Sword carrier!" Yukina said.

"Oh I've got a special Spirit Sword for you." Kuwabara said seductively.

Yukina laughed. "You're so inappropriate baby."

Kurama groaned.

"Someone there?" Yukina asked.

Kurama hung up the phone and got up.

(Yet another time…)

Hiei was in the kitchen with Kurama. "Can you go upstairs and tell Yukina that dinner is ready?"

Kurama nodded. "Sure."

He ran up the stairs and walked through the hallway.

"Yukina dinner's read-"

Kurama stopped mid sentence as he saw Kuwabara and Yukina making out on her bed. He turned around and walked away.

(Ten minutes later…)

"Maybe you guys didn't hear me the first time since I walked off, but dinner's ready." Kurama said.

The couple was still rolling around on the bed making out.

(20 minutes later…)

Kurama peeked his head back through the doorway.

"Oh come on!" He said.

(The final time…)

Kurama was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard a lip smacking sound. He looked to the right to see Kuwabara and Yukina making out on the couch.

"That's it I'm out." Kurama said fed up with the two. He got up and walked out of the house.

(Flashback ends…)

"Geez that sounds terrible!" Keiko said.

"Yeah, but Yukina and Kuwabara are animals my goodness they're almost as bad as us!" Yusuke told Keiko, which resulted in her elbowing him again. "Ow!" He said.

"It is terrible, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. I mean if this were just a one sided, unrequited crush to begin with…it still would've sucked, but it wouldn't have been this terrible! Yukina and I actually had a thing, but I couldn't respond to her needs quick enough, and she chose the guy who would! Now it's like she purposefully flaunts him around in front of me, and it just seems insensitive to me!"

"I even have to admit it does sound a bit insensitive." Keiko said. "Yukina doesn't seem to be the type of person who's like that though."

"And honestly, she probably isn't doing it on purpose. I mean the girl is probably still in the honeymoon phase of her relationship."

Yusuke laughed. "Incredible. You were furious with her just a moment ago, but now you're defending her! You must really care about her huh?"

Kurama nodded. "Which has brought me to a simple conclusion."

"Which is?" Keiko asked.

"I'm leaving Anime High School."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke and Keiko said in shock.

"Don't tell Hiei or the others yet! I'll let them know on my own time."

"Kurama that's a bit…extreme is it not?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah man I agree with her! There are other fish in the sea!" Yusuke added.

"True, but while I still have to see my current crush 24/7 while I'm not even over her yet isn't going to make me move onto anyone here anytime soon."

"So you'll date Spirit world chicks?" Yusuke asked.

"May as well. There aren't that many Spirit World chicks around AHS they are really cute."

"I've heard that too!" Yusuke said.

The guys began talking as Keiko stood there looking dumbfounded. "Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?" She asked.

"I know it's going to take some getting used to, but it has to be done. I'll come home on the weekends to visit though! Just preferably a time where we don't have to see Yukina or Kuwabara would make things even more enjoyable when I visit."

"Kurama, you know you're my friend, but this is more of you running away from the problem rather than facing it and moving on! Keiko told her.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Keiko." Kurama said. "But my mind has already been made up."

Yusuke and Keiko stared at Kurama as he got up from the bench.

"I'm going to go study for my pop quiz. I'll see you guys second period." He said walking into the school.

Keiko stood there in shock. "Well we can't just let him go can we?"

"No of course not, but what exactly can we do to stop him from leaving?"

"We'll think of something." Keiko said. "Oh and I forgot something."

"What?"

Keiko hit Yusuke in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yusuke asked rubbing his head.

"Spirit World girls are cute huh?" Keiko asked.

"Oh you know they've got nothing on you babe." Yusuke grinned.

"Aw!" Keiko said. She kissed the back of her boyfriend's head, and then his lips. The couple then entered the school together hand in hand.

(Later…)

"What?!" Hiei practically shouted jumping from his seat.

The class stared at him and Yusuke shushed him and brought him back down to his seat.

"Shut up Hiei we don't need to broadcast this to the class!" Yusuke whispered.

"He's moving because of Yukina and Kuwabara?" Botan asked confused.

Keiko nodded. "Yep."

"Oh I'm going to kill him next class for thinking he could get away with this." Hiei said irritated.

"Him? He didn't do anything wrong!" Keiko argued.

"So you're saying it's my sister's fault?" Hiei snapped.

"I'm saying that your sister could tone it down with the PDA when she knows that the guy who's still in love with her, obviously hasn't gotten over her yet." Keiko snapped back.

"Alright calm down you two." Botan said.

"Botan's right." Yusuke agreed getting in between Hiei and Keiko. "Just chill out."

Keiko and Hiei rolled their eyes, and turned away from each other.

"There's got to be something we can do." Botan said.

"We could just talk to Kurama and them. We all see each other next period." Yusuke suggested.

Botan scoffed. "Oh please that would be way too easy."

Yusuke rolled his eyes as Botan turned her attention onto Hiei.

"Kikki is a host at the Tokyo Mew Mew club right?"

"Yes. What's that got to do with anything?" Hiei asked with an attitude.

"Oh it's got to do with _everything_." Botan said with a sheepish grin.

Hiei and Yusuke looked confused as Keiko smiled.

"You've got a plan don't you?" She asked.

"Of course! We'll talk at lunch, but not a word to Kurama about any of this got it?" Botan said pointing her finger at Hiei.

"Whatever. I'll just kick the crap out of him at home. Won't embarrass him in front of his friends."

Botan looked annoyed as the bell rang, and the group got up to walk out of class.

(Lunchtime…)

Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan were talking to Kikki in the clubroom.

"I love set ups!" Kikki said. "You've come to the right place!"

"Babe you don't have to do this. He wants to leave, I say let him."

Kikki frowned. "Now that's your best friend! We can't just let him go!"

Hiei was quiet, but then Botan began to speak. "So what's the plan?"

"Alright, so I've got the perfect girl for Kurama's type! She's quiet, calm, sophisticated, a little shy, but she's a host here so she's definitely pretty!"

"Wait she's a host? I thought all of you were taken?" Keiko asked.

"Corina's got Dren. I've got Hiei. Renee's got Tasuku…well at least I think she still does anyway, and Zoey's got this 'will they or won't they' thing going on with Mark."

"So who's missing?" Yusuke asked.

Just at that moment, Bridget walked into the clubroom.

"You wanted to see me Kikki?"

The juniors minus Hiei stared at the sophomore and smiled.

"…What?" Bridget asked beginning to get freaked out.

"You my friend are going on a blind date." Kikki said grinning while walking up to Bridget.

"B-blind date? Oh I don't think so." Bridget said.

"It's with Kurama." Kikki said.

"The sexy junior with the red hair?"

Kikki nodded.

"I'm in."

Yusuke looked surprised. "Geez even the shyest of girls would go out with Kurama! Which is why he should stay here!"

"Yeah but he won't so…" Hiei's sentence was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off. It was a text message from Kurama.

"He's wondering where we are." Hiei said rolling his eyes. "I'm not even going to bother responding to his text."

"Why are you being so hard on him?" Keiko asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

Hiei turned around and walked out of the room. There was an awkward silence.

"…So I'm available around 8!" Bridget said with a nervous laugh. "Shall we meet at the Akabeko?"

"Yeah that works!" Botan said.

Bridget smiled and left the room as well. Everyone began to follow, with Keiko walking slower than anyone else. Kikki waited behind for Keiko to catch up with her.

"Hiei's not really good with expressing his feelings to other people."

"Huh?" Keiko asked confused.

"He's not really that great with expressing himself, especially when it comes to people he truly cares for."

"Not even you?" Keiko asked surprised.

"Well he has his moments where he can express himself to me! I'm usually the only one though. It infuriates Hiei to think that his best friend, who he's had so much history with, would leave over something like a broken heart. He's just sad and mad at the same time."

"It makes perfect sense, it's just that, he's so hard to put up with sometimes you know?"

"Oh I know, and so does Kurama. He's been putting up with him forever basically and he's never gotten tired of it. Not a lot of people can do that!"

"I never really thought about it like that before." Keiko said.

"All we can do now is just hope for the best! I hope everything works out in the end though."

"Me too!"

The girls finally walked out of the room.

(In the cafeteria…)

Kurama was already sitting at the lunch table on his laptop when Yukina had arrived at the table. She saw Kurama already sitting there, and felt awkward, not knowing whether to approach him, or turn around and leave since he didn't see her yet. Yukina took a deep breath.

"Hey Kurama!" Yukina said cheerfully.

Kurama turned around. "Oh hey." He then turned back around to face his computer.

"What are you doing here so early? You're usually with Hiei and the others."

"Couldn't find them, so I just came here."

"Oh ok." Yukina nodded.

There was silence between the two, and Yukina's eyes began looking around trying to avoid the awkwardness. She tried to find something else to talk about, so she looked at Kurama's laptop.

"Who are you emailing your transcript to?" Yukina asked.

"Nothing important." Kurama said while continuing to type on his laptop.

"Oh." Yukina said.

Kuwabara walked up to the table. "Hey babe!" He said kissing Yukina on the cheek. "…Kurama." Kuwabara said awkwardly.

"Hey." Kurama said plainly not even taking his eyes off of his laptop.

Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, and Kikki finally made it over to the table.

"Oh thank goodness." Yukina said under her breath, relieved that the others had arrived.

"Hey everyone!" Kurama said finally looking up from his laptop. "Where have you been?"

"We were just-"

"Just away." Hiei said cutting Botan off. "Doesn't really matter where we were or why we were there, we just left without taking your feelings into consideration."

Kurama looked at Yusuke and Keiko, knowing that they already blew his secret. Yusuke and Keiko avoided Kurama's gaze by looking in different directions.

"Hiei." Kurama started.

"I mean it's not like you seemed to be that affected by us gone, so you know, maybe it will be the same for me." Hiei interrupted.

Yukina looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kurama closed is laptop. "I'm just going to go now." He looked at Yusuke and Keiko. "Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"Kurama." Yusuke and Keiko said in an apologetic voice, but Kurama got up and walked away.

"Can somebody tell me please what's going on?" Yukina asked.

"Your outrageously ridiculous amount of PDA you've been displaying with your boyfriend over here has given Kurama the idea that you're shoving your relationship in his face to make him feel bad. As a result, he's decided to move out of the house and back into the Spirit World, so thank you for that."

Yukina looked shocked with this revelation.

Hiei shook his head and got up to walk away.

"Baby wait!" Kikki said following her boyfriend.

"Is this true?" Yukina asked the others. They didn't respond.

"Excuse me." Yukina said getting up to walk away from the table as well.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara said getting up to follow her.

"What are we going to do now?" Keiko said.

"Since he's pissed off at all of us, we probably won't even be able to get him to go to the Akabeko either!" Yusuke added.

"Correction. Kurama's pissed at all of _you_ guys. I'm still in his good graces, so leave Kurama getting to the Akabeko to me!" Botan said.

"Then after he realizes you tricked him, he'll be pissed with you too!" Yusuke said with a grin.

"Whatever!" Botan said rolling her eyes as Yusuke giggled.

(Later…)

It was nighttime and Botan and Kurama were walking down the street together.

"Kurama, this totally isn't the only solution to getting over Yukina!"

"May not be the easiest, but it's the most efficient one though." Kurama said.

"Piccolo is going to be in college next year! I'm scared to death that someone else is going to sweep him off his feet and steal his heart, but you don't see me fleeing town because of it!"

"You still have Piccolo though!" Kurama said. "I don't have Yukina! …I never had her."

Botan frowned.

"And what's even worse is that I live in the same house with someone that I have very strong feelings for, and that's hindering the moving on process. I need to get away."

"What you need to do is put yourself back out there. You'll never know who you'll meet until you try."

Botan and Kurama were walking up to the Akabeko. Botan looked through the window to see Bridget sitting at the table.

"And who knows! You might even meet someone…now!"

Botan yanked the door open, grabbed Kurama's arm, and tossed him into the Akabeko. Kurama caught himself on a chair.

"WHAT THE HELL BOTAN!" Kurama shouted in anger.

He looked up to see Bridget staring at him and smiling.

"Oh you've got to be…" Kurama ran back to the door and opened it, only to see Botan dashing down the sidewalk.

"BOTAN!" Kurama shouted.

"YOU'LL THANK ME FOR THIS LATER!" Botan waved while continuing to run.

"Uh…if it makes you feel any better…the beef pots are on me!" Bridget said.

Kurama sighed and walked back over to the table. He sat down.

"You're one of Kikki's friends aren't you?" Kurama asked.

Bridget nodded.

"Well I'm sure you're nice and everything but-"

"I know. You're not interested." Bridget said.

"Sorry." Kurama said.

"It's ok. I figured as much. Besides, I'm not really looking for anyone either."

"Really?" Kurama asked surprised.

Bridget nodded. "At first, it was more because nobody was looking for me, so I just shut everyone off."

"But you're very beautiful. I wouldn't see why anyone wouldn't ask you out."

"When you're a freshman in high school labeled as a nerd, you find yourself not getting that much attention from guys. It kind of hurt me…it really hurt me." Bridget admitted. "I mean all of my friends have boyfriends…well except for Zoey, but everyone knows that's going to happen eventually."

Kurama smiled at Bridget's comment.

"So it just seemed unfair that I was going to be the single one of the group. And eventually when everyone was dating and I went and accompanied them I'd end up being-"

"The ninth wheel!" Kurama and Bridget said at the same time.

"Exactly!" Bridget smiled.

"I know exactly how you feel." Kurama said. "Found myself in the middle of a make out party without anyone, and watching the girl of my dreams stick her tongue in someone else's mouth."

"Wow that really would suck." Bridget said. "Even I'm not sure I would've been able to be optimistic enough to get through that."

"I don't know how you're so optimistic now!" Kurama said. "How do you do it?"

Tae walked over and served Bridget and Kurama their beef pots. "There you go!"

"Thanks Tae." Kurama said.

"Thank you!" Bridget said with a bright smile.

Kurama looked over. "How do you do it?" He asked again amazed.

Bridget smiled. "I don't know really. I guess I just know that there's only so much one will go through at a time, and once you hit rock bottom, there's really nowhere to go but up right?"

"That's a good point."

"Tell me." Bridget started before starting on her beef pot. "What's everything that's happened between you and Yukina?" She asked her hand placed over her mouth.

"Let's see…" Kurama started. "After losing his parents and sister in the spirit world, my life long friend Hiei came to live with us until he was old enough to be emancipated. We went idly through life until his sister Yukina popped back up into our lives. It turned out that a curse had been placed that everyone who knew Yukina existed would forget about her, but thanks to Hiei's parents contacting him through his spirit energy, the curse was broken, and Hiei and Yukina were reunited. Yukina and I began to get reacquainted and got along great! When it was decided that Hiei and Yukina were going to enroll in the Spirit Police academy in order to hopefully solve the mystery behind their parents' disappearance, which is a mission still in progress I might add, I decided to move in with them in order to help."

"Whoa." Bridget said.

"Oh I'm not finished yet! While living with Yukina I found myself beginning to fall for her, and things seemed to be going my way until Kuwabara Kazuma took the liberty to reenter our lives after Yusuke beat him within an inch of his life in this all out battle last year, however this time he was reformed."

Bridget's eyes widened as Kurama took a deep breath.

"Yukina and the newly reformed Kuwabara hit it off great, and it became obvious that he had developed feelings for her over time. At first I assumed it was nothing considering she never returned his feelings back for him, until recently, where I found myself in the midst of a love triangle and pining for her affections with Kuwabara, however the point remained that Yukina is the twin sister of Hiei, my best, but still very scary best friend, so I ended up trying to take her out on dates in secret, and that's where my fatal mistake was made because it turned out that Yukina just wanted someone who wasn't afraid to show her off to the world, and not keep her in secret, something that Kuwabara was more than willing to do and that's why she had her tongue down his throat at the make out party!" Kurama gasped for air.

"Wow." Bridget said. "So how does that make you feel?"

"Like crap."

"What kind of crap?"

"Like the crappiest crap that's ever existed. Like my heart's been torn out from my chest and my Rose Whip has wrapped itself tightly around it! I feel nothing but agonizing pain even when the scent of Yukina simply fills the air. I'm miserable, I'm depressed, I've-"

"Hit rock bottom." Bridget said finishing his sentence.

Kurama looked up at her. "…Yeah."

"Then there's nowhere to go but up now isn't there?" Bridget asked with a smile.

Kurama just was silent slowly shaking his head. "What if I can't do it?"

"Kurama, you're experiencing your first ever heartbreak, but it's ok. You can make it!"

"It's hard though!" Kurama said.

"I know it is, but soon enough you'll find someone who cares a lot about you! You can't give up after one loss! You've got your friends to help you through it!"

"Yeah, but my best one is her brother, and he hates me at the moment anyway."

"Kurama, do you really want to leave AHS?"

"No of course not."

"Then fix your friendship with Hiei, and let your friends help you grieve. Once its out in the open you'll be able to adjust and move forward with your life!"

"Just like that?"

"If you get to work on this process now I'd say you'll be single and ready to mingle by the time summer starts!"

"You really think so?" Kurama asked.

Bridget nodded. "It just depends on whether you want to move on or not."

"Oh I want to." Kurama said.

"Then there you go."

Kurama thought about it for a moment, and smiled. "You know you're pretty awesome Bridget. Thanks."

"Aw it was-"

Kurama gave Bridget a kiss on the cheek and suddenly Bridget became filled with unstoppable giggles. Kurama shook his head smiling, and walked out of the Akabeko.

(At the house…)

Kurama opened the door to see Hiei sitting on the couch. He looked over at Kurama, rolled his eyes and proceeded to get up.

"Can we talk?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing to talk about." Hiei said beginning to walk away.

Kurama began to get upset. He jumped over Hiei and landed in front of him.

"Get out of my way Kurama." Hiei threatened.

"We're talking!" Kurama said in a demanding tone.

Hiei said nothing, but didn't stare his friend in the face.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why the sudden change in plans?" Hiei asked exaggerating his surprised tone.

"I don't want to leave AHS or any of you guys."

"And it took a girl you don't even know to help you realize that, but none of your friends? That's amazing."

"Why are you being so hard on me? Just let it go!"

"You were perfectly fine with letting me go just 12 hours ago!"

Kurama was about to say something but then stopped. "What did you just say?"

"…I said that you were perfectly fine with letting us go-"

"No, no, no!" Kurama said beginning to grin. "You said _me_ not us! You weren't mad because I was taking the easy way out, but because you felt like I would be abandoning you!"

Hiei scoffed. "You're delusional!"

"Hiei." Kurama said beginning to grin.

"I'm telling the truth! I wasn't…I definitely was not…"

Hiei was stumbling over his own words because of Kurama's unchanging grin.

"What do you want me to say Kurama huh? I lost my mom, my dad, just got my sister back a year ago, and I was just supposed to be ok with losing my best friend too?"

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Kurama asked.

"Because…you know me and feelings don't mix." Hiei said looking away.

Kurama laughed. "Well I'm sorry I've been such a dumbass, and not taking your feelings into consideration. You forgive me?"

Hiei was silent, but then looked at him. "You're not leaving?"

"Nope."

"Then you're forgiven." Hiei said with a smirk. "And I'm sorry."

"You? For what?" Kurama asked surprised.

"Because I should've been helping you cope with this breakup the entire time. That's what friends do."

"Well we've got time to help now!" Kurama said. "I want to be good to go again by the summer!"

Hiei laughed. "Sounds good to me."

Kurama smiled. "I'm going to go to my room really quick and put my stuff away."

"Oh yeah…" Hiei said. "Let me take the time to apologize to you now."

"Uh oh, what did you do?"

"In a fit of rage I kind of packed all of your stuff up and put those demon locks on all of them too so…you'll be fighting to get your stuff unpacked."

Kurama frowned and Hiei laughed. "Give me a second and I'll help you unpack."

"You better!" Kurama said. He went up the stairs, and began walking down the hallway when he saw Yukina coming out of her room. He paused for a second, took a deep breath, and continued to walk towards his room.

Yukina looked to see Kurama walking towards her, and she froze up. She then took a quick breath and walked over to him.

"Kurama, you're not leaving AHS and moving out of the house because of me are you?"

"Nope. Well not anymore." Kurama said continuing to walk in the opposite direction of Yukina.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying right here." Kurama said. He reached his room, and closed the door behind him, leaving Yukina alone in the hallway with a guilty look on her face.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks! Finally Kurama is on the road to fixing that broken heart of his! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next update!**


	102. And So It Ends

**A/N: Next chapter of AHS is here! Enjoy!**

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Sayo, Yahiko, and Tsubame were walking down the street on their way to AHS. Kenshin and Kaoru were walking together hand in hand.

"I still can't believe Kenshin is crushing so hard on Tomoe!" Sayo whispered to her boyfriend.

"Me neither." Sano responded. "It makes me want to choke that red haired cheater out." He added clenching his fists, beginning to get angry.

Sayo began to calm down Sano as Tsubame and Yahiko walked closer to the couple.

"Not meaning to sound like I'm defending him, which I'm totally not, but are you sure Kenshin is cheating on Kaoru for sure?" Tsubame asked.

"I have to agree with her. I mean in my opinion, dream sex and passionate feelings may as well be cheating, but I don't think Kenshin would physically cheat on Kaoru with Tomoe. He's too honorable for that." Yahiko said.

"Well we need to find out." Sano said. "We need to find out something! I'm stressing out right now! My best friend is getting screwed over and we all know it, but can't tell her in order to avoid hurting her!"

Yahiko stopped in his tracks. "Whoa. Déjà vu!"

"Huh?" Sanosuke asked confused.

"Remember last year? We went through this exact same situation with you and Megumi. This year however, it's Kaoru and Kenshin!"

"Oh wow!" Sanosuke said shocked after he realized that. "Man…now I know why she kept it from me. I feel so bad for making you guys feel bad about that now."

"All in the past buddy!" Yahiko said. "But the only difference is we need to solve this whole problem now. We won't let this escalate into a riot like last year either."

"Right." Sanosuke said. "It's time to get some hard facts."

"What are you guys whispering about back there?" Kaoru asked. "Perhaps over a certain someone's birthday party coming up next week?"

"Uh…yeah birthday preparations!" Sayo said.

Everyone else began nodding and agreeing.

"Well guys you know you don't have to hide anything like birthday parties from me! Tell me what's on your mind!"

"That's the thing! We don't have anything planned yet!" Tsubame said.

"Hmmm well we'll figure something out! As long as I've got my friends and my loving boyfriend." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, who was lost in thought.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, but Kenshin continued to stare off into space.

Sano frowned, picked up a pebble, and threw it at Kenshin's head. "Your girlfriend called your name!" He shouted rudely.

"Sano!" Kaoru said beginning to get upset.

"Huh? What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm just…tired." Kenshin said with a half-hearted grin.

Kaoru turned around and glared at Sano. "What was that for?"

"I'm on your side!" Sano said defending himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sano opened his mouth, but Sayo gently nudged him in his side, causing him to say nothing. Kaoru noticed this, and instantly knew something was wrong, but wasn't sure what it was. When Sano continued to remain silent, she turned back around facing the front.

"Keep cool." Sayo reminded her boyfriend.

Sano sighed, and then nodded as the group finally reached the school.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep this a secret." Yahiko said.

"We have to tell her some way though." Tsubame said.

"How thought?" Sano asked.

Sayo thought for a moment. "How about the diary?"

Sano snapped his fingers. "That's it! Babe you're so smart!"

Sayo smiled as Sano went in to kiss her.

"Ok people enough with the lovey dovey time!" Yahiko said. "Do you have the diary with you now?"

"No. I'll have to go back to the house during lunch and then come back with it."

"Hey Kaoru I'm going to go meet you in class ok?"

Kaoru nodded and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek as he walked away from her.

"How exactly are you going to go about doing this though?" Tsubame asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you aren't just going to show her it and be like 'Kenshin's having sex dreams about Tomoe and wants them to become a reality' are you?"

Sano went silent. "…Was there any other way to do it?"

Yahiko, Sayo, and Tsubame groaned.

"Sweetheart you can't just rip the bandage off in situations like these. You have to go about it in a slow as painless as possible kind of way."

"Well how do we do that?"

"That is something we'll think of during class." Sayo said pointing at the clock right as the bell rang for first period.

The sophomores began to walk to their first class.

Tsubame sat beside Kaoru, who looked over to her.

"Hey Tsubame, is there anything going on?" She whispered.

"What? No!" Tsubame lied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" Kaoru looked up to see Sano looking at her, and then quickly averting her gaze. "Sano has just been acting really weird this morning."

"Oh it's probably nothing Kaoru." Tsubame said managing to muster up a smile.

Kaoru smiled. "You're probably right! No need to overreact to nothing after all."

Kaoru turned to the front of the class and Tsubame's smile instantly faded, feeling guilty for blatantly lying to her friend.

Sojiro and Yumi walked into the class and headed in the back where Sano and Sayo were sitting, they plopped down beside them. Yumi had a sheepish grin on her face that Sano noticed.

"What's the drama queen smirking about over there?"

Sojiro began to open his mouth, but Yumi stopped him. "Sano, I bet you're feeling a bit parched."

"Huh?" Sano asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Thirsty. You're really thirsty. Go get a drink from the water fountain."

Sano looked at his girlfriend, and then at Yahiko, who nodded. Sano got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"Water fountain!" Sano said quickly.

Kaoru still looked at Sano worried, but let him go.

He walked down the hallway and turned around the corner and saw Kenshin and Tomoe near the water fountain. He then quickly hid back behind the corner and peaked his head from around there.

"So Kenshin, do you like me or not?"

Kenshin looked surprised at Tomoe just asking this with ease. "W-what's making you ask me this Tomoe?"

"I've been throwing signs around forever now. It's getting ridiculous!"

"Look, I'm with Kaoru ok?"

"But you don't have to be." Tomoe inched closer to Kenshin, who took a small step back.

Sano breathed a little sigh of relief at Kenshin's resistance. However, Tomoe noticed Sano looking at them, and a small, but devious smile formed at the corner of her mouth.

"Well tell me Kenshin. Does Kaoru make you feel like this anymore?"

Tomoe pulled on Kenshin's shirt and brought him towards her as they shared a kiss. Sano's eyes widened, and he disappeared from around the corner. Tomoe opened one of her eyes to see if Sano was watching. Realizing he disappeared cause Tomoe to stop the kiss.

"Whoa." Kenshin said breathless.

"I felt that boy." Tomoe said. She walked away leaving Kenshin alone in the hallway.

Sanosuke entered hurriedly back into class, but the teacher was already there.

"You're late Mr. Sagara." The teacher told him.

"Sorry sir." Sano apologized and went back to sit with Sayo. Kaoru looked at him until Kenshin also rushed in.

"Mr. Himura, you're also late. Looks like you can join Mr. Sagara for lunch detention with me."

"Wait what?" Sano said upset. "It was just one time!"

"Do you want to make it two days Mr. Sagara?"

Sanosuke sat there angrily while Kenshin sat beside Kaoru.

"Where did you run off to all of a sudden?"

"Oh it was to the club room I needed to make sure I locked it last night."

Sano snorted at the lie causing both Kenshin and Kaoru to turn around.

"If I can have the happy couple's attention to the front of the class please." The teacher said clearly annoyed.

"What crawled up his ass this morning?" Yahiko whispered to Tsubame, who had to put her head down so no one would see her laughing.

"Sanosuke, what's wrong?" Sayo asked.

"I saw Tomoe kiss Kenshin at the water fountain."

"You WHAT?!" They whispered harshly.

The four teens looked over at Yumi.

"Well I've done my good deed of the year. Don't ask me for anymore." Yumi told them.

Kaoru looked over at Sano and then back at Kenshin, and was starting to wonder what was really going on with her friends.

(Later…)

It was lunchtime and Kenshin and Sanosuke were sitting alone in the detention room waiting for the teacher to get there.

"I wonder what was wrong with Okinawa today?" Kenshin asked.

"Who knows." Sano responded plainly.

"He's not usually like that."

"Maybe he realized his girlfriend was having sex dreams about someone else." Sano said under his breath.

"Hmm?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh nothing!" Sano said with a fake smile.

Kenshin could tell something was off. "What's wrong with you today? Everyone in a bad mood or something?"

Before Sano could respond, a female teacher walked into the room.

"Lucky for you two, Okinawa had some business to attend to. You two are free to go."

"Awesome." Sano said walking out of the classroom without saying a word to Kenshin.

Kenshin walked out of the room and watched Sano exit the school and wondered what was up.

(Meanwhile…)

Kaoru was sitting at the table with Yahiko, Sayo, and Tsubame when Yumi and Sojiro approached them.

"So how did everything play out with -?"

Yahiko quickly got up and led Yumi away from Kaoru. "We haven't told her yet!"

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?" Kaoru asked.

Before anybody said anything, Kenshin walked over to the table.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you had lunch detention?"

"Cancelled." Kenshin said. He looked over at Yahiko and Yumi. "What's going on here?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Yahiko snapped at Kenshin.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, what _do_ you mean Yahiko?" Kaoru added.

Kenshin began to realize that Yahiko and the others had realized what was going on, but right before he could say anything, Sanosuke came back with the diary in his hands. Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Kaoru, we need to show you something about your little boyfriend here."

"My journal! Did you steal this?" Kenshin asked angrily as he went to grab it.

Sano raised the journal above his head and made sure Kenshin couldn't reach it.

"Oh the drama is about to start let us sit down for this!" Yumi told Sojiro as they sit at the table.

Kaoru got up and walked over to Kenshin and Sanosuke. "Let me see the journal."

Sano dropped the journal from his hands and into Kaoru's. She began to walk back to the table.

"Page 17." Sano told her.

"Kaoru." Kenshin started.

Kaoru opened the journal and turned to the page as she was instructed to and began to read it. The more she read it was obvious her heart began to break, and everyone around her could feel her pain, even Yumi and Sojiro.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin with tears in her eyes.

"Kaoru I am so sorry."

Kaoru closed the journal shut and threw it across the cafeteria where it landed in the trashcan.

"How long?" Kaoru said.

"How long what?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU LIKED HER? HUH? YOU LIKED HER ALL THIS TIME DIDN'T YOU?"

"…I tried not to Kaoru. I really tried."

Kaoru clenched her fist briefly, and then unclenched them. "Don't call me, text me, don't come to my house. I don't want to see your face around anymore because we are done. It's over."

Kenshin hung his head down in shame as Kaoru ran out of the cafeteria, all eyes on them. Sayo and Tsubame left with Yahiko and Sanosuke to go and comfort Kaoru.

"Looks like you've got quite a lot of damage control to do huh?" Yumi said.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, still not looking up.

"Think about it. You lost the girl who cared about you, and let's face it. Those are _her_ friends not yours. Considering they just left you alone to go to her you will find yourself just how you once were: a lonely wanderer."

Kenshin said nothing, knowing what Yumi was saying was completely true.

"Look Kenshin, I know you don't want to go back to being lonely again, but clearly if you go out with Tomoe, none of them are going to forgive you. I highly suggest that you fix your relationship with your friends before doing anything else."

Yumi got up from the table and began to walk away. Sojiro followed, but turned around and went back to Kenshin.

"And if that doesn't work, we'll be your friends." Sojiro smiled and patted Kenshin on the back, and ran back to Yumi.

(Later…)

Kenshin was at his locker when Tomoe approached him grinning from ear to ear.

"So I heard the news! You and Kaoru have broken up right?"

Kenshin continued putting books into his bag, ignoring Tomoe.

"Ok, well I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend? No parents, no brother. Just you…" Tomoe slid her finger from Kenshin's lips to above his crotch. "…And me."

Kenshin backed away. "My feelings for you have caused a lot of problems. I've lost Kaoru, and my friends. I have to right my wrongs right now before anything can happen between us."

Tomoe was shocked, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Tomoe, but if you really do care, and aren't really a boyfriend stealer like everyone says you are, you'll understand."

Tomoe's shocked face changed to a look of anger. She shook her head, and walked away from Kenshin, leaving him alone in the hallway.

(In class…)

The bell signaling the end of the final class had rung and everyone began to exit the class. Sano and the others turned to see Kaoru in the desk all the way in the back isolated from the others with her head down. Sano walked over and gently shook her. Her head rose on up, her face flushed and her eyes still glazed over.

"Is the day over?" Kaoru asked with a yawn.

"Uh huh. Let's go get you home. You had a long day."

Kaoru went to reach for her backpack, but Tsubame picked it up.

"I got it." Kaoru's friend told her with a smile.

Kaoru managed a small smile towards Tsubame. Sano put his arm around his best friend.

"It wasn't until something like this happened until I fully understood that you were only trying to protect me all that time last year."

"Well that's what best friends do after all. Protect each other."

"Indeed they do." Sano responded.

Sano smiled as he, Kaoru, and the group of sophomores walked out of the class and left.

**A/N: And that ends Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship! :'( lol So now I must apologize deeply for taking forever to get this chapter out! I'm a freshmen in college, and I have been extremely busy these past couple of months! I will try my hardest to update quicker, but if I can't get these chapters out in a quick enough time, I will definitely wrap this story up during the summer! Let's just hope it doesn't take that long lol, but I hope you guys liked this chapter! See you next update!**


End file.
